The prodigy child
by Loric Kane
Summary: This is not a story about making friends. This is not a story about becoming stronger. This is not a story about beating the bad guy. This is a story about finding a reason to do all of the above. OC centric/contains dark themes. Now in the second season!
1. The prodigy child

**Hi! The names Loric Kane, or Kane for short. **

**I'm a new writer on the block. I originally came from Fiction press before deciding I should try out writing some Fan fiction. I did some research involving what I should about. Then I stumbled on RWBY. It only just came out and so I figured that the market for RWBY Fan fiction is still fresh and there seems to me allot of room for development.**

**So here I am.**

**Before you start to read this let me just get one thing straight. This fanfiction emphasises STORY over romance and basically everything else. This is important because one of the main reasons for people to get into fanfiction is to see their most favorite couples get together. I am here to write a story about an OC and all the things that comes with him, not to make up a character that resembles my innerself to get together with the girls in RWBY.**

**So remember. STORY over romance.**

**Oh and just so you know, I'm not new to writing. By my standards I'm barely acceptable as a writer. Oh and expect me to make allot of minor mistakes. I'm only 14!  
><strong>

**Anyway, the moment You've all been waiting for, I present to you my first fanfiction,**

**The prodigy child!**

Chapter I:

The prodigy child

The darkness was annoying. It really didn't help that he was trapped in a tight space with slimy rubber walls. He felt like he was in a sleeping bag, while being slow roasted alive on a spit fire. Speaking of which, it did feet like it was getting hotter in here. He moved uncomfortably around his squishy tomb, trying very hard to keep the straw hat clutched to his chest from breaking. He had tried to get some sleep, to keep his energy from being wasted, but the bag he was in kept on moving, not to mention the awful stench of meat gone wrong infected the air.

How did he even get into this mess? Oh right. The people he worked for sent him here. But they could have at least told him what he was up against. One minute he was in a cave that was so dark that he could not see his own hand in front of him, then the next he found himself in…this place. He grumbled. Didn't they know anything about proper intelligence? Seriously? It was noon when he first entered the cave. He doubted that it was even day time anymore.

His head shot up as he felt his surroundings start to rumble like it was…moving towards the surface. He could just feel whatever he was in hulking towards the entrance. This is bad. The mission was to investigate a monster killing local farmers at dawn every day for the past month. He could only assume he was in said monster. This was his only chance. He had to escape and kill this thing before it could harm anyone else.

He searched inside of himself and started drawing his power. His body started glowing bright blue, illuminating the darkness that surrounded him, revealing the brown, maggot infested walls around him.

"Show time"

He closed his eyes in concentration as the blue aura grew brighter and brighter until he heard the bugs and maggots cry as they crackled in bright flashes. He was forced to ignore both the rotten smell and the smell of roasted flesh as his strange power started to reach its peak. He knew the inside was too thick to penetrate with his power alone. So he could only do one thing. And that was to break himself out from the outside.

Suddenly, rotten flesh flew in the air as unnatural lightning struck down from the sky. The monster howled as bolts of lightning dug its way through its stomach like a hot drill.

The trapped man blurred into vision in front of the monster. He had to let a small sigh of relief as he felt the cold grass beneath his fingers and the warm orange rays of the setting sun. When he looked up he had to flinch at the sight of the monster. In this world, a Grimm was a monster without a soul. They all took the form of a twisted animal. It was a given that they all looked sick or frightening in one way or another. This Grimm was no different, if anything this one was one of the most twisted of them all because it took the form of a human.

No, not a human. A corpse.

It was huge, almost like a titan. Half its body was out of the cave and it's hip was almost enough to fill up the entrance. The form of this demented female human was rotten and seared like badly cooked meat complete with colonies of maggots and bugs that made their home there. There was no skin to cover any of this, exposing the ghastly insides. Its jaw hung from only one joint as it flopped about and its eyes were unfocused. Because of his efforts, the monster smelt putrid. The smell of rotten flesh beforehand smelt like flowers compared to this smell now that it had been roasted. Despite the gaping hole in its core from when he dug himself out, it was somehow able to hold itself up.

A sick death rattle sounded from its throat as it lifted itself up from the ground. The man calmly picked up his straw hat from the ground and placed it on his head. With a flick of his wrist, a short sword merely two feet in length appeared in the hand. He looked back at the monster and stared impassively at the monstrosity. He almost felt sorry for the thing but he reminded himself that no matter what it looked like, it was not human to begin with. It had no emotion. It was a monster. And it must die.

The monster groaned, lifting its bulky arm into the air and brought it down with uncontrolled strength. With a boom, earth was shattered. Rocks and dirt were blown away like shrapnel. The man blurred into existence in front of the rotten Titan, sword drawn back ready to strike but before he could swing he was sent flying as the monster swatted him with its other arm.

Flipping himself up right in mid air, the man managed to land on the ground and skid to a stop.

"It's fast" He noted "Impossibly fast for its size"

The man sighed. Standing up he braced himself for another strike. Absentmindedly, he noted that the sun had finally set, leaving only a faint red lining in the horizon. What a beautiful time to die.

The rotten titan let out a groan of the undead, grabbing the man's attention. It dug its hands into the ground and tried to pull itself out of its shelter. The man narrowed his eyes at this. It was trying to get out. Determined to keep his advantage of mobility, the man took off into a sprint towards the monster. It lifted its head as it noticed him. The monster lifted its arm once again and brought it down on him. The man barely dashed to the side in time to avoid its arm and expertly took a few swipes at the wrist with his sword, cutting the tendons to slow its movements.

Instinctively the man jumped backwards to narrowly avoid the other arm from nailing him to the ground. He took this chance and with one heavy swing with his lightning hot sword, he sliced four fingers off, leaving only the thumb. The monster howled in pain causing the man to flinch slightly. The ghastly sound was enough to haunt children for a lifetime. The man steeled himself and jumped up, in front of the monsters' head once again and stabbed his sword into its skull. Hanging from the skull the man clenched his free fist as it was surrounded with a blinding electrical field.

"Die!" He yelled, shoving his whole arm into the skull of the monster. Then there was silence. For a moment the man thought he had killed the thing. Only to be proven wrong

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The man squeezed his eyes shut as the sound rattled his ear drums with unbearable pain. With one powerful heave the man pulled himself from the monsters head, leaving his short sword behind. When he landed on the ground he continued to jump back until his back reached a tree. He rested against the tree as he found himself seeing his vision blur. As he recuperated he glanced at the monster who was thrashing about like a fish out of water.

He was able to injure it this time. That's good. But this time was a lot easier than the first time he tried. The first time he aimed for the head he was knocked back. But the second time he was able to punch a large hole in its head. Why was that? Was it because he injured it before he aimed for the head? Wait…no. It was getting slower. He was able to dodge the arms the second time because it was slower. If that was the case then what changed to cause it go slower? Was it because being outside the cave weakens it gradually? No can't be. The reports said that the previous men sent to kill it were killed so fast and so gruesomely that the lone survivor was driven into insanity. They attacked during the day. So what changed? His eyes widened in realisation as they drifted to the sky.

The sun went down. After the sun went down there was a noticeable change in speed. The sun was one of its sources of energy. It eats humans so that must be its main source of energy. The thing doesn't even know its own weakness. If he were to trap it and deprive it of sun light then it would eventually die. I mean lets face it. After an electrically charged fist to the head and it's still alive, mostly, then it can't be killed by brute force. He would have play smart and trap it before it kills him first.

Letting out one last sigh the man opened his eyes and glared at the monster

"This is your end"

He started out walking. His blue aura appeared, covering him like a second skin. Soon his walk increased into a light jog. And with it, his aura started to flicker like an old light. His jog soon increased to run. At this point his aura had disappeared, in its place were small wisps of electricity. The man then broke out into a sprint and simultaneously his aura ignited into a storm of blinding blue electrical energy, giving him the appearance of a human lightning rod and leaving a neon trail of electricity behind as he ran.

Moving at blinding speeds it took only a moment for him to reach the monster. It didn't have any time to react as the man jumped up and slammed his fist into the monster's left arm, causing it to slam back into the caves edge. The man blinked behind the monster, setting his feet on the rocky walls of cliff face behind it. He immediately pushed himself off the cliff face and appeared in front of the monster. A second later the hole in its chest exploded in a rain of gore, destroying the already weakened spine.

Pushing off the ground, the man appeared on top of the head of the monster. Grabbing hold of his blade, he yanked it out and jumped higher, and higher into the air. The lighting stored in his body seeped into his blade, making it crackle with the same blue electricity as his body.

For a moment, while he was in the air, he looked down at the rotten titan with curiosity. But that feeling was swiftly replaced with cold hatred.

In a flash of blue he disappeared into thin air only to appear at the edge of the clearing back facing the monster, and two long skid marks ending at his feet scaring the ground.

He smirked as he heard the thump of the monsters right arm behind him. His smirk grew larger as he heard the sound of a hose spraying and gory sound of body parts falling onto the snow. And he was not disturbed the slightest.

The monster could only groan as his right arm was diced into a thousand pieces and fell right in front of it. Having it's spine destroyed caused it to fall under its own weight. It looked at its former prisoner in slight fear before crawling back into its den.

Looking over his shoulder the man smiled freely as he pointed his sword above the cave. It glowed brighter and in an instant a bolt of lightning shot from it and struck the cliff face causing the cave to cave in on itself. Then there was silence. Reaching into his pocket and the man pulled out his small communicator. He pressed a button and spoke into it.

"This is Huntsman Arashi Nii. Mission to eliminate the monster complete" he said, revealing the voice of a young teen

"Affirmative Arashi. We are dispatching a shuttle to pick you up now. ETA thirty minutes" A static filled voice replied

"Good. After what happened I need a good night's sleep" He shivered

A chuckle came from the communicator "Sometimes I forget you're just a kid Arashi"

"I'm not a kid" Arashi denied immediately in the coldest voice he could muster

"Yeah, yeah. By the way Ozpin told me to tell you to meet him at the police station when you get back" The lack of static indicated that the com was cut

"Ozpin?" Arashi muttered to himself "It's been a long time…Why would he want to see me now?"

His head shot up on instinct as he heard a small hiss. It was a snake. But not just a normal snake…A King Taijitu. And it seemed like he awoke a whole nest of them.

"That shuttle better get here fast or I'm going to hurt someone"

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>"You took your sweet time" Arashi huffed childishly as he leaned to the side of the airjet's inner hull, glaring its crew<p>

"S-Sorry but the weather was particularly bad tonight" A female crewman spoke, seeming proud of the excuse "Hey. What's that smell?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Arashi sighed, turning his head out the window "Why does the academy send me out on these missions? They're no fun at all"

"Sir?" A member of the crew asked

"Then they stick me with the worst crew ever"

"Sir" A tick mark formed on the side of the crewman's head

"And worst of all they don't know a thing about time management"

"Listen you little bra-" The man spoke no more as a found himself on the floor with a foot implanted behind his head

"Did you just call me…little?" Arashi glared, an ominous aura surrounding his form

"N-No sir" The man stuttered

"What was that? I didn't hear you"

"No sir!"

"Good" Arashi smiled as he lifted his foot of the man's head, completely oblivious to the whimpering of the crew

"Sorry sir. He's new" An older man saluted

"Yea yea" he shrugged off.

Arashi was a short boy, standing at one meter and a half, short for his age of sixteen. Arashi wore attire blue pants and blue chest armour under a white monk robe with silver lining going down the left sleeve that was longer than his arm and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. The right sleeve of his robe was missing entirely, exposing the blue armour and shoulder guard underneath. His blue hair peaked out from his plain straw he almost always wore.

I bet you're wondering why such a young boy was fighting such a dangerous monster beforehand. Well this is a dangerous world. Named Remnant by the people of the past, this world is filled with black demented monsters which all resemble an average animal. These monsters are the natural predator of man, and so man created a group of warriors called the Huntsmen who harnessed the energy source called Dust, the embodiment of the world's energy. With the power of Dust and their own talents, they stood tall as the defenders of both man and Faunus kind. Arashi, though young was one such Huntsmen.

"Cocky brat" grumbled the injured man to a female crewman knelt to help him up

"Who, Arashi?" She frowned "He's not cocky. He's just different"

He snorted "I hate people like him. They believe that they are better than everyone else. I even heard that the brat was trained by the Headmaster at Beacon academy"

"That is true" the girl nodded "But you don't know him like we do. Yes he was trained by Ozpin and yes he is extremely strong for his age but he isn't arrogant about it. Annoying maybe, but not arrogant. When you've known him long enough, you will find that he is very kind and more of a child then you think. In fact, the reason why he is here, a part of the S&D division is to protect the people in his own special way. I can't tell you of course, you being the new guy and all"

"Hey! You two" Both crewman face faltered as they turned to see Arashi looking straight at them "Get to work"

"Yes sir!" they screamed in fear

Arashi's ears perked up as he heard a sound similar to that of a shotgun shell being fired. It was faint, very faint but he heard it. Curious he looked towards one of the crew man who was helping up the man he had just beaten up.

"Hey what's happening out there?" Arashi asked pointing outside to where he heard the noise

Dropping the man on the floor the crewman stuttered before moving to a monitor "Eh? Oh ah there seems to be a fight happening down there-"

"I gathered that much" Arashi growled "Are there any reports coming in? What do they say?"

"Right…Well according to the reports we're getting, it seems to be a battle between an unknown scythe wielding vigilante and the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick and his crew"

"Roman" Arashi mused "I heard he is ruthless and tough to catch. It's rare for us to get a report on his activates. I'm sure the Peace keeping division is going to send someone soon" He paused before he grumbled to himself "But the reinforcements won't get here in time…It looks like I have to wait for that warm shower"

"Sir?" The crew asked "Orders?"

"Pop the hatch"

* * *

><p>Ruby Rose was in trouble. Not the hand in the cookie jar kind of trouble but the big trouble in little china kind of trouble. You know, the overwhelming kind. What is china anyway? In her defence she was just defending herself when a pretty boy and a couple of nameless idiots tried to rob her and the Dust store she was in when she was reading her favourite magazine. Now she was panting slightly as she was surrounded by even more of those black and red suited idiots as well as the pretty boy who was smirking at her. Normally she could have beaten all of them ten times over but they had guns, Dust and steel on their side. And a lot of it. She was not a super hero. She couldn't handle this many people alone.<p>

The pretty boy stepped over one of the few idiots she had beaten up. Looking down he casually kicked the man

"You were worth the money, truly" He said uncaringly. Ruby hated people like him. And that was saying something, coming from a kind girl like Ruby. She dreamed of becoming strong, to protect the little guy just like the hero in books. Guys like him were the reason people like her were needed. He was a villain. She gripped her scythe angrily. Only people like him would think of using his people as cannon fodder to take her down. But it was efficient she admitted. Even now her impressive stamina was warring thin.

"Now" He said as he pointed his cane at her only for a scope of pop out from the bottom "How about you lay down that little toy and come with us. It would be a shame for someone so delicate like yourself to get hurt"

"Tell me that when I kick your face in" She panted, trying to make her face as threatening as possible by mimicking her angry sister. She failed miserably.

"Charming" He said, the edges of his mouth curling into a frown "If you refuse to end this peacefully I'm afraid I will have to end it for you"

Ruby tensed as she saw him squeeze the trigger on his cane

**_*Boom*_**

Everyone had to shield their eyes as an explosion of dust suddenly occurred between the two conflicting forces.

"What the-?" Torchwick growled as he saw a new complication arise on his simple robbery. It was like everything was out to get him

As the cloud of dust began to clear, Torchwick raised his cane again as he saw a dark, cloaked figure emerge from the cloud. Ruby saw the figure too. Because of the circumstance she decided that whoever it was might be an enemy, so she took a battles stance and waited. Both of them were unprepared to see a young boy dressed as a monk casually picking his ears before flicking out god knows what. His hat obscured his eyes from everyone sending everyone on edge.

He glanced at the criminal and the many unconscious bodies that littered the ground for a moment before facing Ruby

"Nice job girl. I can take it from here" He said in a professional monotone he perfected

"Excuse me?" Ruby tilted her head in innocence

"You can go now" Arashi repeated, eyeing the men around him "I can take them alone"

"But you're like what? Fourteen?" She said in concern, not noticing the tick mark on the blue haired boy's head. How was he supposed to do that with his hat on?

"I'm sixteen!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She gasped "It's just that you're so short-"

"I'm as tall as you!"

"Sorry!"

"Ahem" Roman coughed, gaining the attention of the two of them. Arashi felt barely restrained anger as he saw the criminal up on top of a building "I thank you for the comedy act. It was most amusing. But I think I will take my leave now. Bye bye now"

"Get back here!" Arashi roared. He charged forwards only to lean back as a blade barely missed his neck. Stepping back he glared at the nameless henchman

"Not so fast boy" He said as he and his companions swung their blades threateningly

"Step aside. I don't have time for you idiots" Arashi growled

"Enough talk!" the man yelled as he and two others charged at Arashi, blades raised. Arashi smirked as he unsheathed his blade and blocked all three strikes. He kicked the middle man away before side stepping to the right, allowing the blades to slide of his and making them lose their balance. He capitalised on the moment by slamming the hilt of his sword into one of their heads, before moving to slash at the other's arms. A war cry alerted him to another man ready to bring down his blade. Arashi merely blocked it, setting the man off balance before slashing wildly at his body, bringing him down.

"AHHHHH!" Cried a dozen more men with guns as they seemed to grow a brain and decided to attack as one

"Move!" Arashi was the only warning he got from the girl, followed by a clicking sound. His eyes widened as he narrowly dodged multiple high speed bullets heading towards the henchmen at high speeds with him in between them. Who was she aiming for?! Him or the guys with guns?! He growled in annoyance as he was forced to let go of his blade. Arashi grunted in discomfort as he flipped up right and quickly dashed from one man after another, disabling them with quick blows to the neck and pressure points with a healthy dose of lightning charged into his fingertips.

"Wow" the girl cheered as he finished the last of the men "You're fast!"

Arashi merely picked up his blade before he looked towards roof "He couldn't have gone far. If I could pick up his trail then…"

Ruby widened her eyes as Arashi, with one large leap, jumped on to the building Roman escaped from.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled, using the recoil of her scythe keep up with the boy

Arashi absentmindedly noted that the girl was still following him as he glared at the back of the criminal. He seemed to have stopped at the edge of the roof but Arashi had a feeling he had another trick up his sleeves. A criminal of Roman's calibre did not simply get caught.

"Hmm. I was sure they would have stopped a boy like you" Roman mused

Arashi tightened the grip on his short sword as he felt the wind picked up around him. He growled in annoyance as an airjet emerged from over the side of the building, Roman managing to get on it. Flipping a red crystal in his hand Roman smirked down at the two of them. Sending lightning to his leg he prepared himself to dash out of the way and attack while Romans vision was clouded with the Dust.

"So long!" He sneered tossing the crystal at them

"Don't tell me he's gonna-" Ruby tensed

Arashi felt his heart drop at the sound of Ruby's voice as Roman took aim with his cane "Shit!"

_'The girl!'_

**_*Boom*_**

"AHHHHH!"

Ruby opened her eyes and gasped as droplets of crimson sprinkled over her face. Arashi grunted uncomfortably from his place on top of Ruby, positioned so they were looked straight at each other. Arashi clenched his teeth, refusing to spill more blood. His back was badly burnt and his skin seared but Arashi was forced by his pride to fight through the pain. Summoning more power from his body, Arashi's eyes glowed deep red and radiated with power and blood lust that was aimed at all directions letting Ruby get her first taste of a real battle.

"Stay…put" Arashi panted, using every ounce of will power to stand up "You think that was enough to put me down! Think again Roman Torchwick!"

Cracking his fingers, Arashi's body started to glow a weary blue and red aura creating whisks of purple.

Roman widened his eyes before he wisely retreated into the cockpit

"We got a Huntsman" He said urgently to the pilot.

"Take this!" thrusting his hands out, Arashi shouted the name of his technique as a dozen blue light beams flew in an arc, pelting the ship with pure energy condensed into physical form. The amount of force he applied to the attack was enough for it to send the ship wobbling around the skies. Arashi growled again as realised he didn't even put a dent in the ship's hull.

_'Impossible!'_ Arashi thought _'to take that and come out unscathed takes something. Damn. My wounds are taking away my strength. I have to end this quickly before I pass out or they'll get away'_

Flicking his wrist once again, a yellow Dust crystal appeared in his hands. Charging up his aura, Arashi's purple Aura started to suck the crystal dry of energy. His Aura now glowed with a multitude of different energies making the lighting crackling around his body turn an eerie black. The strange coloured lightning travelled down his right arm before it formed into ball into his right hand. Arashi used his left hand to hold his right in place as he pointed the ball of lightning at the ship.

He smirked "This is your end!"

And like a cannon, the ball shot out with a defining sound of electrifying bugs. The ball, instead of exploding, latched onto the side of ship like hot plasma.

Arashi was about to charge his last attack before he saw an ominous, famine figure stepped onto the deck of the ship. Raising his fingers he unleashed a storm of lightning at the woman to which she countered with a burst of her own red energy. His eyes narrowed as he countered a fire ball thrown from the figure with his own bolt of lightning, causing hot embers to scatter across the ground. Before he knew it the embers themselves started glowing.

**_*Boom*_**

Arashi didn't have time to move away as an explosion consumed him in a fiery ball of flame and ash.

"Ha take that!" Cheered Roman in the pilot seat. The mysterious figure smirked in agreement at the remark but stopped dead in her tracks when a hand, covered in viscous red lightning in the shape of a triple fanged claw, dug to the edge of the hole in the roof she just blew.

From the side lines, Ruby watched in awe as she saw Arashi climbing out of the hole, more angry than he was hurt. His aura was so bright she couldn't even see his face anymore. What was with this boy's power? She could literally feel the air around her being salted with his aura. It was unreal. It completely outmatched her abilities with Crescent rose. Wait? A super strong Aura, power stronger than then some of the best teachers of Signal Academy, and at the age of sixteen? That's him! That's-!

"That tickled!" Arashi growled. The crackling lightning around his form started to lash wildly as it became more powerful and more stronger. He clenched his teeth

"Now lets end this!"

A deafening roar echoed throughout the city as natural lightning lightened the night sky like fireworks. Arashi's lightning basked in the light show as all the blue and white energy he stored up started to form the shape of a large wolf's head. With a final roar the creature of lightning separated into three smaller, deadlier wolves. As they all charged at the ship mysterious figure tried to blast them out of the sky with her strange fire abilities. It did not work. In fact it only made them angrier.

The three wolfs danced briefly around the ship in a spectacular show of lights before they all started dashing around the hull, taking random swipes and bites at the hard metal, leaving hot claw marks. The ship started buckle as it took more and more damage but it stubbornly held together. Then with one last roar, all the wolves converged into a singularity only for it to explode and form the original lightning beast. Natural lightning from the skies where pulled down from the sky and struck at the manmade lighting beast, making it grow brighter and complete. With the combined might of the weather and Arashi's power it charged towards the ship.

The figure looked at the wolf in slight fear before she was surrounded by magic seals. Releasing her power, the magic seals expanded, creating a shield around the ship. Arashi clenched his fist as he watched his attack tear through the shield and taking a large bite out of the hull before it evaporated. It was to Arashi's surprise that the ship only let out a groan of bending metal but still managed to keep flight. Arashi could feel the Roman's smirk from his place in the cockpit.

"Darn…"Arashi frown before he was forced to his knees by his exhaustion and wounds. Before his red energy could grow out of control he forcibly retracted it back into his body.

Seeing his weakness Ruby decided to interfere by transforming her scythe into its gun form and taking a few shots at the figure. The figure only deflected her shots with a wave of her hand like she was a mare annoyance. And with another swish of her hand red marking appeared at Ruby's and the unmoving Arashi's feet. Out of sheer instinct, Ruby used her natural speed to tackle Arashi over, narrowly avoiding an eruption of fire.

She glared at the damaged ship as it barely manage to fly off into the now clear night sky

"Get off me"

Ruby let out a squeal as she found herself straddling Arashi's crotch area, sending any spectators the wrong idea. Her eye widened in surprise. Arashi had lost his hat in the fight some time ago but it took her up to now to notice a glaring feature on top of Arashi's head. Two blue wolf like ears atop his blue hair.

Arashi was too tired to move his body to cover his ears and let his arms fall to his sides, the only thing he could do was to glare upwards at Ruby, not noticing the warmth of a slight blush on his cheeks. Arashi sighed from his place on the ground. How did it end up like this? He was certain he could have taken the criminal in. Oh right, the girl. She was a liability. But it was not her fault though. It was his fault. The main goal changed when she stepped on the battle field. It was to prevent any injuries to innocents. The girl would classify as an innocent. He should have realised that at the beginning. Then again, he was always bad a protecting people.

Both he and Ruby heard an approaching sound of high heels. Ruby looked to find a middle-aged woman with very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are emerald green and she wore thin rectangular glasses. She has teal, hanging earrings with a small bead identical to wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a torn cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape.

"My my, what do we have here" Though her choice of words would say otherwise, she frowned at the sight of the two teens

Arashi sighed "Not word Glynda. Not a single word"

* * *

><p>"Ah my back is killing me" Arashi moaned as he adjusted the bandages under his clean and fixed his clothes as he stepped out of the emergency medical bay before seemingly walking off in a seeming random direction, ignoring the painful moans of 'We're so sorry' from the injured and crippled security stacked up into a pile. Spectators sweat dropped at the teens' casual brutality.<p>

Arashi hated hospitals with a passion. It wasn't enough that the atmosphere was that of old and sick people but they make you stay in the same spot for long periods of time whether you were a patent or not. Arashi, being a man of action, had trouble staying still. He was so used to the adrenalin rush of battle that just the thought of relaxation sent shivers down his spine. And yet the hospital insisted that he should stay in bed for the next day. Absolutely not! He was a huntsman. If he couldn't take a beating or two then he wouldn't have survived this long.

"I should find Glynda" He said to himself "She would want to know what happened"

"No need. She already knows" Arashi didn't even flinch when a man snuck up behind him

"Good afternoon Professor Ozpin" Arashi nodded

Ozpin was a middle-aged man with tousled grey hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. As always he wears an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. After years of knowing the man, Arashi knew most, if not all his little quirks. Such his tenancy to talk like one of them wise old men you'd find in fantasy stories.

"And you too Arashi" Now named Ozpin nodded in return "I was worried when you didn't come to report your latest mission"

"I was engaging a high priority target" Arashi looked up at Ozpin "And what do you mean you were worried? Were you checking up on me?"

"What? I'm not allowed to be worried about my former student?"

"You know what I mean Professor" Arashi frowned

"…Yes. I was checking up on you. It has been a year since I last talked with you" Ozpin said as someone came up to him and gave him a mug filled with his usual drink

Arashi rolled his eyes at presence of the famous 'Ozpin cup'. It's like he never leaves home without that cup. Not that he could talk. He never goes anywhere without his favourite straw hat on top of his head. But at least he had a proper reason.

"You're heavily injured. You shouldn't be walking around everywhere" Ozpin said as he sipped from his cup

"I have work to do professor. Important work" Arashi answered immediately "With the appearance of Roman's new associate, I need to give a thorough report"

"Your health should come first you know"

"But this is importa-" Arashi started

"What's important is your health. I don't want you to inflict permanent damage to yourself"

Arashi looked down at his chest, rubbing his hidden bandages underneath "I'm fine Professor. By tomorrow I'll be able to use my Aura again"

"You were always stubborn Arashi" Ozpin chuckled "You know, from the reports I'm getting about you, you almost exclusively take solo extermination missions"

"You receive reports about me?"

"I have my ways" Ozpin smiled "From the reports I get about you, I see you complete them with high efficiency and speed. The people you work for praise you for what they see. But what I see makes me think taking you on as my apprentice was a bad idea"

"P-Professor!" Arashi stuttered as if he was stabbed in the heart "I'm sorry if I did something wrong but-"

"Don't get me wrong Arashi" Ozpin smiled "I understand why you are doing this, for which I am proud of you for. It takes strength to do what you do. Strength that you had from the very beginning and is the thing I focused on when I was training you. But I can't shake the feeling that I trained you wrong. I worked with you almost exclusively and never organised a team for you. Because of that you lack a vital asset all huntsmen and huntresses need. A team"

"…You're saying that I got injured because of my lack of a team?" Arashi frowned

"Not at all…Well maybe. But having a team is more than developing teamwork. They are meant to be bonds for you to have during your stay in Beacon away from family. You were thirteen when you arrived at Beacon and you had nothing. I thought what you needed was to become symbol, an idol, so I kept you way from a team. But now that I've grown older and wiser I understand that doing what I did was the worst possible thing for you. This path you're walking does not have to be walked alone, Arashi"

"Professor" Arashi whispered "I lost my childhood even before you found me. I hurt everyone that comes close to me. Even if you gave me a team I still would have been the black sheep. Face it, I was never meant to be in a team. I accepted that. Now my only purpose is to serve our nation to the best of my abilities"

"By condemning yourself to a life of killing?" Ozpin concluded. Arashi had nothing to say after that. Before he knew it they were already stopping at a door. Arashi took a step back in surprise. He didn't notice entering a building "Well here we are"

"And where is here?" Arashi asked as Ozpin picked up a try of cookies from the guard's desk right next to the door

Ozpin mealy smiled before the door opened

"It's you!" Ruby shrieked before letting out a small 'eep' of embarrassment

Arashi looked at the girl with an unamused face "You're that girl who tried to fight Torchwick"

"I could have taken him on if he didn't cheat" she defended

"Criminals like Torchwick never play fair" Arashi said annoyed. He looked to his side and saw the ever silent Glynda "Afternoon"

"And to you too" Glynda glared slightly at the straw hat Arashi wore. She and many others gave up trying to get Arashi to take off his hat when indoors long ago. That didn't mean she liked it.

Before he could even think of walking way Ozpin spoke "I think you should stay for this Arashi. I mean you are involved in this"

Arashi looked at Ozpin with a blank stare before walking back to lean against the wall closest to the door

"Now young lady" Ozpin said "You seemed to have caused Arashi a lot of trouble"

"It's not my fault! They started it!"

"Oh I know that" Ozpin shrugged "I'm sure Arashi doesn't mind, don't you Arashi"

"It's my job" Was his answer

Ozpin chuckled awkwardly before leaning in close to the girl "You…have silver eyes"

"Wha…?"

Arashi face palmed

"Don't worry. He did that to me too. He's blunt like that" He pointed to his own red eyes. He yelped when Glynda knocked his head with her riding crop

"So, Ruby Rose" Ozpin started, taking out a display pad playing a surveillance tape of Ruby's fight before Arashi arrived "Where did you learn how to do this?"

"Uh…Signal Academy" She smiled nervously

"Signal…" Arashi mused "I didn't go there but I'm sure they won't teach their students to wield extremely weapons such as your scythe. Especially since you somehow attached a high calibre gun into it."

"He's right you know" Ozpin nodded, putting down the plate of cookies on the interrogation table

"W-Well-"

"It's just that I only know one other with that amount of skill with a scythe before" Ozpin admitted "Dusty old Crow"

"That's my uncle" Ruby chirped. Arashi had to double take as he found the plate of cookies reduced to just fine china. Again, what the hell is china? "He's a teacher a Signal. I was complete garbage until he took me under his wing. Now I'm like ha cha, hi ya" She made childish martial arts sounds and made wild movements in the air. Arashi couldn't help but smile at this. She reminded of him so much of an old friend of his. That train of thought was crushed instantly.

"So I've seen" Ozpin placed his cup of coffee down, leaning into Ruby's face once more "And what does an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors"

"Well…I want to be a Huntress" She spoke with so much conviction in her voice, Arashi had to give her credit for that.

"You want to slay monsters" Ozpin clarified

"You see when I finish Signal, I'm going to apply to Beacon. My sister is trying to become a huntress and so am I because I want to help people. I mean our parents told us to help people and I thought might as well make a career out of it" Everyone blinked owlishly as she trailed off, giggling like a high school girl muttering something along the lines of 'cool' and 'romantic'.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked, breaking the silence

"You're professor Ozpin, you're the Headmaster at Beacon" she calmed down

Arashi raised eyebrow. That was a quick turnaround. It seems that she can be serious at times

"You want to join my academy?"

"More than anything" Ruby said with much conviction. She was so close. So very close to becoming a huntress like she wanted to be. Her dream was so very close.

Ozpin's next words both shocked her and tore her heart "I'm sorry but I can't allow that"

Ruby took a moment to let Ozpin's words sink in

"What?" Ruby crocked, holding back tears

"You're simply too young to join my school" He said as if he wasn't breaking a young girl's dream. Arashi's eyes narrowed. He was sure he would accept her into the academy. Why wouldn't he? She was extremely strong for her age and definitely qualifies for the school in terms of strength. She was also trained by Crow, a god among Huntsmen in terms of skill and she had yet to peak in strength. Her potential needed to be taken advantage off and Ozpin was willing to let that go? Because she was too young?

"What are you doing?" Arashi spoke, gaining everyone's attention "Professor. Ruby is strong. Can't you see that? I've seen her in action. I can vouch of her skill. She may be rough around the edges but with enough training and fine tuning, which Beacon can offer, she will become a force to be reckoned with. Her age is irrelevant"

"It's not that simple Arashi" Although his voice may seem solemn, Ruby was confused to see a faint smirk on Ozpin's face

"Yes it is" Arashi said "I was accepted into the academy at the age of thirteen. She is fifteen. There shouldn't be a problem"

"Your situations are completely different"

"How are they diff-" Arashi started before he realised "I was an apprentice"

"That's right" Ozpin finally turned to face Arashi with a huge grin on his face. It was only then Arashi figured what Ozpin truly intended

_'hook line and sinker'_

"Then why don't you or Glynda take her on?"

"The rules states that only someone outside the school curriculum can take on an apprentice" Glynda spoke after some silence "In other words neither I nor Ozpin can take on that responsibility"

"Then we find someone who will take Ruby under their wing"

"School starts tomorrow" Somehow Ozpin's grin grew wider "Besides I don't think we can find another huntsman willing enough to take on a teenage girl, especially after a certain Dust incident at Beacon you caused when you were there"

"I told you, that was an accident!" Arashi cried "How was I supposed to know they were there!"

Ruby looked frantically between Arashi and Ozpin, trying to keep track in the conversation. What was going on? Was she going or was she not? Don't play with a girls feeling like that!

"Well" Ozpin sighed almost mockingly "It seems young Ruby can't join afte-"

Arashi's eye twitched

"Wait" Arashi sighed heavily facing Ruby "I have an obligation to do this. Don't think anything of this"

Ozpin felt a feeling of accomplishment as Arashi walked over to the dumbstruck Ruby. He just thought of this plan on the spot and there were so much room for failure. But he had faith that this would work out for the better. Of course, Ozpin neglected to mention to Arashi that he could have accepted Ruby without all this crap about age and apprentices, he just didn't want too.

He was, after all the headmaster.

He made the rules.

"Ruby Rose" Arashi coughed "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Arashi Nii. The child prodigy of Beacon"

"Well I would like to officially offer you an apprenticeship, Ruby. The apprenticeship includes yadayadayda and this and that, bla bla bla and all that crap. Do you accept?"

Every other than Ruby sweat dropped at Arashi's speech

"Yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>So I decided to make an OC because I'm more comfortable with making my own characters. The reason I moved to Fanfiction was because I'm just too lazy to make my own world again. In fanfiction I could just make my own character and throw him into a world that I already know allot about. And I got to tell you, it takes a allot of my chest.<strong>

**So following the traditions of RWBY, I have decided to base my character around a folk lore. As you can tell by the name it is Japanese. I thought that RWBY lacked that little something that make anime, anime. That being a badass Asian prodigy! Anyway I thought about telling you what folk lore I based Arashi on. But then I thought I'd make it a game! So who can tell me what Japanese folk lore Arashi is based on?**

**The clues are in his actions and character design.**

**If you guess right then you get a cyber cookie from RWBY's cute mascot, Ruby Rose!**

**Anyway until next time**

**Ja Ne**


	2. No place like home

**Yo Loric Kane back!**

**Now before you start**** I would like to say a few things.**

**First is the lack of REVIEWS! Come one people! Flames aside, reviews help writers make progress in their writing! Whether it be the quality or the speed it comes out, it helps us out alot. Granted I have like 50 views but still one review can go along way.**

**Secondly is how long I took to get this chapter out. I blame my procrastination problem. I myself am disappointed in the time I took to get this chapter out. One and a half months for a 8000 word chapter? God I suck. I'm just not that motivated to write. I mean for me writing is like pushing a huge boulder of a cliff. It take a metric f**k-ton of effort to move it of the cliff but once it gets going it doesn't stop. And just so you know, effort is directly associated with motivation which I like to get from reviews (see above).**

**Any way here you go. Meanwhile I'm going to sleep, I'm ****exhausted**

Chapter II:

There's no place like home

Arashi was never a morning person.

In the past, he used to sleep on the ground, leaving him dreading the moment he wakes up and the terrible back pain that was to follow. Then there was that blinding light people call the sun. Its light was searing to the light sensitive eyes of a Faunus. To make matters worse, he would have to avoid looking at it directly or he would be blinded. How could he not look at the sun? You'd have to be blind to not notice it. Hence Arashi was more of a night person. If he could then he wouldn't sleep at all. But sadly, sleeping is an absolute of life. Right next to food, water, death and taxes. No point in avoiding it.

So it goes to say that when Arashi dubbed this morning to be one of his worst ones yet, he was not happy.

He didn't get enough sleep the night before because of his late apprenticeship. He had to go through all the paperwork and all that official crap before his new apprentice, Ruby, could be accepted into Beacon. Then he had to dismiss his personal crew and assign them to another job. They were over joyed at the prospect of a new job. That didn't help his self-esteem at all. Not that he cared. Then this morning when he had finished packing his stuff away in two large bags, he received a memo from Glynda saying that the last of the transports to Beacon was leaving in five minutes. Arashi was forced to use his powers to get him there in time. And lastly. If the world could not get any more worse, he found out that the transport he was on was the only one, out of the five other transports, that was for the students.

"Are you Ok sir?" Asked a female attendant as Arashi slumped on the seats closest to the door

"I'm fine" Arashi yawned. The attendant frowned. Even with his hat in the way, she could tell Arashi was dead tired.

"You should get some shut eye" She said patting the top of Arashi's hat "Someone as young as you need their sleep"

Under the cover of his hat, Arashi's eye twitched but he didn't say anything.

"Would you like anything sir?"

"No ma'am"

"Well, if you need anything just give me a shout" She winked.

"Yes ma'am" He mumbled, placing his straw over his face. Satisfied the woman walked off to greet the growing crowd of students that began to form.

With a wandering eye, Arashi watched as she walked off. A majority of the attendants that flew on all Beacon airships were actually composed of huntresses and huntsmen that specialise in healing and support Semblance. Ozpin made sure to keep the death rate low at beacon by funneling thousands of dollars into medical care. What Arashi found strange was that he hasn't been recognised by the Attendants yet. It had only been a year since he left Beacon. There were sure to be hundreds of people at beacon, not only here on the transports, which would be able to recognise him.

But Arashi didn't dwell on it.

This apprentice thing was already really stressful on Arashi, and it hasn't even been a whole 24 hours yet. Arashi had to think why he had to take her on as his apprentice. The more he thought about it the more he realised that he really didn't have reason. Even at a young age Arashi had a bad habit of saying yes to things others would say no to. I mean, if no one is going to volunteer then who else but himself. Plus having someone as talented as Ruby was something he wanted for Beacon and for her. Sooner or later she was going to become a huntress and if she needed a master to become one a few years early than who else but himself?

That was what he told himself anyway.

He was not sure he believed himself.

But why the hell did Ozpin want him to do this? Was it to clear his conscious? Arashi was doing just fine in life. He didn't need to socialize. Bludgeoning monsters with their own severed limbs was much more fun. Arashi thought it was an awful idea on Ozpin's part. His apprentice was the same age as him, and she was a girl. Not to mention she had the face of a cute adorable animal. He might not know how to socialise all too well but he knew this pairing would be awkward at best.

On that note, did he even know how to train anyone? He heard that the teachers at Beacon had years of training to be qualified to train the elite Huntress and Huntsmen there. He however, only had one year experience of being a huntsman, is probably younger than most of the students this year, had no team to begin with and had the social skill of a rock. The only good thing about him was perfect mission record. But then again that record didn't really have any value here.

That didn't matter. It was his duty as Ruby's master to guide her though her years at Beacon. It didn't matter that he was the same age as said apprentice nor did the fact the he was still inexperienced and couldn't hold a decent conversation with a brick wall. He had to do this. He had done things a lot harder than teaching, like surviving in the stomach of a monster for a few hours for example. I mean he graduated Beacon in one year and at the age of 14! How hard could this be?

…He just screwed himself over didn't he?

God damn Murphy's law

Arashi cracked his eyes open as he noticed the Airship had taken off. Good. The sooner they get too Beacon the sooner he could get some decent sleep…

"Hey! It's you again!" Arashi's eyes shot open. He knew that childlike voice anywhere.

Ruby emerged from the crowd and ran up to the half-asleep boy with a light bounce in her steps. Arashi noted that she wore the same clothing she wore the night before. It consisted of a black blouse with what looked to be a corset around her midsection with crisscross back strings which contrasted with the red fabric behind it. She also wore what Arashi could only assume was a combat skirt with red trimmings. He always wondered how women managed to fight in those things without them getting in the way. Although he could say anything, as he wore a white monk robe. Anyway, Ruby also wore black stockings and black boots reached to just below her knees. Attaching the cloak to her body were two silver crosses on her shoulder. And strapped to her back, with belt full of large bullets to go with it was Ruby's folding scythe he learnt was called Crescent rose.

"Good morning Ruby" Arashi yawned

"Morning" She chirped "I wanted to talk to you yesterday, but you ran off before I could"

"I had to do your paperwork" He winced at the phantom wrist pain "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, ah" Ruby started to rub the back of her head in embarrassment "Well I wanted to say thank you. For accepting me as an apprentice. I mean you're the famous Arashi Nii. A prodigy and one of the best Huntsman of our time. What luck is that?"

"You're welcome…I guess"

"Uh…um" Ruby stuttered

"You're still here?"

"Well, I was hoping to introduce each other and uh…"

Arashi raised an eyebrow "Your name is Ruby Rose. And you just made it clear that you know who I am"

"That's not the same thing" Ruby asserted

"It's not?" he was legitimately curious about this. It was not his brightest moment when he admitted that he was clueless to the current social rituals of his own society. Not at all. "Show me then Ruby"

"Eh?" Ruby squeaked, slightly confused "Well, I am Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you!"

"That's it?" Arashi deadpanned

"That's it" Ruby grinned "Now it's your turn"

Arashi leaned back in surprise "Uh…I'm Arashi Nii"

"And?" Ruby pressed on

"And?"

"You forgot to say nice to meet you" She explained

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"What's the use of telling a lie?"

"EH?" Ruby's eyes filled up with fake tears "That's mean! Think about other people's feeling before you speak!"

"Oh!" Arashi realised "Ah, I'm sorry"

Ruby sniffled, looking at Arashi who was writing franticly on a small brown note book he got from god knows where "What are you doing?"

"Writing notes" Arashi mumbled "People have feelings too. Be wary"

Ruby sweat dropped before realising something "This is awesome. First day and I have a new friend"

"Friend?" Arashi looked around "Are you taking about me?"

"Yea. We saved each other's lives didn't we? That makes us friends" She grinned

Arashi looked down "…Friends huh?..."

Ruby smiled. She thought Ozpin was kidding when he said her mentor had the social skill of a brick wall. It wasn't like he was hard to speak to. It was more like Arashi had trouble fitting in. She wondered what might have caused Arashi to be like this. She had a feeling it was not his training like Ozpin implied. She thought that it might have happened before that.

But still, out of all people, she wouldn't have expected the Legendary Arashi Nii to have this problem. The name Arashi Nii was widely known though out the world as one of the youngest prodigies of this generation. Almost everyone knew his name. But very few knew his face. This was because of the efforts of the administrators of Beacon academy saying that if people knew of him then they will obstruct his work as a huntsman. That did not stop the media from digging through other sources to find out who is Arashi Nii. This made Ruby feel all the more lucky that the elusive legend picked her as an apprentice.

"Oh and Ruby?"

"Yes?"

Arashi's eyes narrowed and his aura spiked so high it became visible as a blue hue around his form "If you tell anyone what happened that night, I swear to god that they won't find enough pieces to bury you"

Ruby's head tilted in confusion "Tell what?"

"My ears"

"Your ears? Why?"

"Why?!" Arashi whispered harshly "Do you know what would happen if they find out I was a Faunus?"

"Eh?"

"…You seriously don't know about the tension between my kind and humans?" Ruby shook her head. Arashi stared at Ruby for a moment "…I'll explain it to you later. For now don't say anything. Bad things will happen if you do"

"Ruby!"

Arashi blinked as he saw a flash of yellow. He tilted his head in confusion when he saw a tall blond squeezing Ruby like a pillow. He immediately thought she was a student here since only they are allowed on this airship. She wore a dark tan jacket with black armbands over a yellow shirt that showed off her cleavage and midriff. She had short black bike shorts and over that was a dark tan belt with pouches and a matching back skirt with a white one underneath. The blond had two orange socks, with the left one reaching higher than the right sock. On her feet were a pair brown boots with a blue bandana hanging above her left boot. On her hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves that reached to the middle of her forearm and above two mechanical looking bracelets. Looks aside, the important thing was who is she? To be so familiar with Ruby…

"I can't believe my little sister is coming to Beacon with me!" She giggled happily

"Interesting" Arashi mumbled as he wrote something in his notebook

"Who's this Ruby?" The blond turned to Arashi

"I uh..." Arashi flipped though his note book before smiling broadly to the blond "I'm Arashi Nii, nice to meet you"

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister" Now named Yang greeted "You can call me Yang"

Ruby grinned giving the thumbs up to Arashi. She was so proud! Sadly the blond noticed Ruby's change in mood

"I'm so proud of you Ruby!" Yang sighed "First day and my little sister already has a boyfriend"

"Yang!" Ruby went red in the face "He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not?" Arashi tilted his head in confusion "I thought you said we're friends?"

"We are"

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said" Ruby pouted "Friend and boyfriend are completely different. You're my friend who's a boy"

"I….see" Arashi said scribbling something in his note book

"You sure picked up a weird one Ruby" The blond whispered

"He's not my boyfriend!"

As Yang playfully teased Ruby, Arashi watched them in confusion. He couldn't help but notice that their relationship was different from the people around him. They seemed more…closer than them. How was that? Arashi didn't know anything about this. Well Yang did say something about being Ruby's sister. Was that it? Was it because they were…family?

He felt thump in his heart. Family. He heard that family is something that lasts forever. Something that pulled through in times of need. Someone to comfort, laugh and to care for. The last two points were true, the first one however... Arashi couldn't help but feel envy towards the people around him. Or maybe it was anger. He always told himself that having no family made him stronger because he learned to rely on himself for everything. But that didn't stop the painful feeling in his heart.

"Wow! Look at the view!" Ruby awed looking out the window "I can see Signal from here!"

"Now that a sight to see" Yang laughed. She didn't really concentrate on the view because Yang couldn't help but wonder how the name Arashi Nii was so familiar.

* * *

><p>As the behemoth of an Airship came to dock, it shook hard enough to wake Arashi up. Following the student outside Arashi had to admit Beacon was always a sight to behold, even to him after a year home coming. It almost seemed like the buildings were taken out of a fairy tale. Like a castle, it had three grand brick towers towering over everything below. Neatly trimmed green trees and organised strips of grass surrounded the streams of crystal clear water. Nature and man could live peacefully here. And it was beautiful. Even though he was not particularly fond of returning to beacon, deep down he knew he missed it.<p>

Fixing his straw hat in place Arashi stepped of the transport, hardly acknowledging the people around him, including a blond boy who had trouble with his bowels. The atmosphere Beacon had been what he missed the most. Unlike the mechanical, synthetic and slightly metallic smell the towns had, Beacon smelt of freshly cut grass, fresh spring water and the sweet smell of glucose. It was a mystery how it managed to smell so clean when its students specialise in steel, gunpowder and Dust but he guessed it wasn't something he needed to know

"Wow!" The two girls awed. Arashi looked to his side and saw Ruby and Yang beside him.

"It's amazing!" Yang exclaimed

"Are you following me?" He asked but it went unheard as it was drowned out by a high pitched squeal coming from Ruby herself

"L-L-Look! He has a collapsible staff! And she has a flaming swords a-and she has a-"

"Does she do this all the time?" Arashi whispered to Yang as Ruby started to hyperventilate.

"Most of the time" Yang rolled, holding up her arm which had a yellow contraption on her wrist "You should have seen what she was like when I got this"

"What do we do?" He asked watching Ruby drifting way

"Leave it to me"

"Ow ow ow" Arashi sweat dropped as Yang dragged Ruby by her hood "Yang!"

"Hold on there, Ruby" Her sister scold "Don't go wandering off because you see a weapon"

"Ok" Ruby pouted

"What's the big deal?" Arashi asked "They are just weapons"

Arashi subconsciously took a step back in self-preservation as Ruby grew a dark aura, and her once kind silver eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Behind the scenes Yang was praying her younger sister doesn't make a scene "How could you say that?! They are an extension of ourselves. They each have different personalities and different abilities. It's like meeting new people! And they are so cool!"

Arashi was about to say something about how her last point was irrelevant before he saw Yang's look which even he would know was saying 'don't push it'. Glynda gave him that same look many a times. It still didn't change the fact that he didn't agree with Ruby. Arashi mentally sighed, somehow knowing Ruby was going to be a big handful this year. Oh how right he was.

"…Right" Arashi dragged out.

"So what now?" Yang asked.

"If I remember correctly, we have about an hour to explore the school before we meet at the amphitheatre" Arashi mused "Until then we have nothing to do"

"That's great!" Yang cheered "Ruby, you can go make new friends"

"Why do I need new friends when I have you?" Ruby asked

"Well because my friends are here now. Bye!" Arashi watched as the blond and her friends…danced way? Spinning Ruby around like a bottle cap as they did.

"Be careful" Arashi said to the dizzy girl "You might fall"

"It's ok" Ruby slurred "I'm fine" That was proven wrong when grabbed on to the nearest thing she could get hands on. That being a luggage trolley used in rich hotels and mansions. The wheels of the trolley moved under her weight sending Ruby crashing into the pile of luggage it carried. "Ow" She groaned.

"Are you always this clumsy?" Arashi asked as a small beep sounded from his pocket "Ah, I almost forget. Excuse me Ruby I have to go do something"

"Hey wait!" Ruby reached out to grab Arashi only for him to disappear in a flash of lightning "I don't know what I'm doing…"

"Hey you" Ruby looked behind her and saw a girl clad in white glaring at her "Do you realise what you are doing?"

That was Ruby's first and worst day at Beacon.

* * *

><p>In one of the tallest towers of beacon, Glynda Goodwitch waited silently. Glynda was always the quiet type. Sure she talked with friends and family like any other normal person would, other than that she preferred to remain professional at all times. Especially with Ozpin and his crazy shenanigans. Seriously. There was no guarantee that his apprentice would even think of taking on an apprentice of his own, who is by the way the same age as him. Who knows what Beacon would be like if Ozpin didn't have someone to keep him in line.<p>

Speaking of dear Arashi, Glynda smiled faintly at the thought of him. He was a unique boy. When he was young, his talent was unbelievable. So much that everyone is reminded almost constantly about how talented he is even to this day. But it was because of his talent he was very lonely. When she and Ozpin found him, he was all alone. No one wanted anything to do with him and avoided him like a plague.

At first they were confused at his treatment. While he was a Faunus, they shouldn't fear him that much, right? She and Ozpin found out the hard way why they were scared.

Since a young age Arashi had an Aura that was rare even at Beacon. He had the power to convert his Aura, the manifestation of his soul, into pure, untamed lightning. It was frightening. Aura was a Huntsman's first line of defence. To convert it into lightning was unnatural. Although simple and linear lightning that was nearly unmatched in destructive power. Along with that, Arashi had a massive reserve of Aura condensed in his small frame. At the age of thirteen, he could do things that even she would be hard pressed to do with just his Aura alone.

But he couldn't control it. When he was young, his Aura would harm anyone that came into close contact with him. Glynda rubbed her arm as she remembered the nasty shock she received that day. She realised that it was fear that kept people away from the poor boy. Fear for something that he could not control. It was their job to take care of him. But even with her experiences with Ozpin even she did not expect him to take him under his wing.

After that, it only took a year for Arashi absorb everything Beacon had to offer. It was amazing how well he did at the school. He stayed back after classes and asked all of his teachers for extra lessons and aced all of them. Almost all of them. Teams were huge focus at Beacon and Arashi never had a one. But even so, he didn't let his handicap slow him down and took on the same missions and challenges that his fellow class mates take as teams. For a year Glynda watched as the small boy become a legend among their ranks.

A man who controls the very sky themselves.

A mortal who was rumoured to reach near godly powers.

A boy who was never human to begin with, in more ways than one.

"Glynda?"

She turned around and saw Arashi casually walking down the hallway. At the same time he was looking around the hall, looking at the paintings and the artefacts that hung. Glynda knew that look in his eyes as he got closer. It was the look of a man who had left home many years ago. And now that man was looking around, musing about how much his home has changed. Beacon must have had a bigger impact on Arashi than she initially thought.

"Glynda? What are we doing here?" Arashi asked

"Finding your room" She answered

"My room? Isn't this this is the teachers dorms?"

"You have an apprentice now. You are responsible for the growth of your student and as such will be given the same privileges as the teachers of Beacon. Is that a problem?"

"No" Arashi said immediately "It's just that I never would have imagined that I would be back here as a teacher"

"Come. I'll lead you to your room. You luggage should be there by now" Arashi tilted his head in confusion as Glynda turned and walked away. He didn't know if it was just a trick of the light but he swore that there was a faint smile on Glynda's lips. What was that about? He shook his head and followed her. Who knows? This is the silent Glynda he was talking about. Whatever she was thinking, he was never going to find out.

"Arashi?" Glynda asked "Do you know why so little people take on apprentices?"

"Why?"

"Because not everyone can do it" she said "An apprentice is expected to be the best of the best. They take the same classes as everyone else and they do everything they are expected to do at Beacon but because they have a master, they are expected to do better"

"That doesn't seem bad" Arashi commented

"No it's not" Glynda nodded "But remember what I said. Apprentices do everything they are expected to in Beacon. That means they have the chance to become a part of a team of four like everyone else. Then the work load quadruples for the master. Unless the team is composed with the most talented students of this generation, then their master would work arguably harder than any other teacher in the school. Sometimes it could be too much for normal Huntsmen to handle. The last time someone took on an apprentice at this school was when Ozpin took you on as one"

"Quadruples?" Arashi repeated to himself "But I wasn't a part of a team"

"That's because Ozpin decided to withdraw you from the team selection. A master has the option to do that. Ozpin thought that being in a team would be a bad idea. You were still…difficult to be around back then. But with everyone else, they would need to be part of a team" Glynda stopped in front of a door which Arash noted that was ladled with his name and the numbers 602 "Though you may not understand this, people are social by nature and therefore stronger together. I think this is the reason Ozpin felt regret for you. You are so strong Arashi but you could have been so much more"

Arashi didn't comment on that. No, it was more like he couldn't. Glynda stayed silent as she opened the door

"Please Arashi" She said "I'm going to announce the team selections soon…I know you prefer working alone but please understand that Ruby isn't like you"

Then she was gone, leaving Arashi to unpack as her last words ate away at him.

_'Not like me huh?'_ Arashi thought _'I'd be scared if she was…'_

* * *

><p>Ruby looked down at the small piece of paper in her hand. On it was a crudely drawn map of the teacher's dorms with arrows pointing which directions to go. It looked like a five year old drew it with worn out crayons. She was confused when during her exploration of the school, the piece of paper floated down from the sky. It had her name on the back of it so she flipped it over and the note read:<p>

_Dear Ruby_

_Get here ASAP_

_Arashi_

At first she giggled at Arashi's drawing. Her amusement wore off quickly as it took her god knows how long to reach what she assumed was Arashi's room. This door she was standing in front of had the name Arashi on it so it had to be his. If it's not then…well, lets just say that she won't be responsible for her actions. She looked out the window opposite the door and grimaced at the setting sun. It was barely noon when she received the map.

"Arashi?" Ruby opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Arashi sleeping soundly on a single bed with his hat covering his face. She sighed. Finally she found him but it turns out he's asleep. Her patience was warring thin after this long day.

Having nothing better to do Ruby looked around Arashi's room. The room looked exactly like the rectangular dorm rooms that were supposed to be used for the students. She ran into plenty of those on her way here. The only difference was that this room lacked a window. To the left was Arashi's single bed and a night stand with its owner sleeping soundly on it. To the right was the door to the bathroom and a simple desk next to it, filled to the brim with files and a computer resting at the centre. In the centre wall of the room was a large map of Vale. But that was not the lack of furniture that caught her attention. No. In a very Ruby way, she awed at the mounted sheathed swords that hung from the otherwise plain white walls.

Her eyes sparkled in glee as they roamed the walls, looking at every single detail of each and every sword.

Arashi must have a deep obsession with swords because there were way too many swords to claim otherwise. Being a girl who can appreciate a good weapon when she saw one, Ruby's fingers traced the nearest sword she could get her hands on. This sheath alone showed how the sword looked different from knight sword Jaune Arc owned. It was curved slightly, not straight like traditional swords. The sheath had a pattern of a deep green snake slithering across it, emerging from its mouth was the hilt of the sword. Gripping the handle lightly she brought the blade out slightly. It was clean, elegant and simple. The blade was a white metal with only one side being bladed. It was a katana for sure. By its design Ruby instantly knew that this sword was made for one thing in mind. For cutting, slicing and dicing. The sword felt so…exotic to her.

"It doesn't have a name"

"EEP!" Slamming the sword shut in the sheath, Ruby twirled around finding Arashi sitting on the edge of his bed, his ears out for all to see.

"That sword" Arashi continued talking undeterred, like he was in a trance "It doesn't have a name. As a katana each is supposed to be unique to each wielder. And as such I have no right to name it. The person who owned that sword…gave it to me years ago" Arashi waved his hand at all the swords that hung from the walls "The same goes for all these swords. They were all given to me by different people"

Ruby looked at the blade in her hands.

"It's so clean" Ruby said as she traced the snake like design of the sheath "How often do use this one"

"I don't use them" Arashi shrugged

"What?!" Ruby stepped back in shock "How could you not use them?"

"Because I never need to" He answered "Each sword here was design specifically for a single situation. Hence if I bring one sword with me then I'll become ill equipped in every other situation. It's too impractical. That sword is the sharpest sword I have in my possession, so sharp that it feels as though you are cutting grass. But it's also extremely fragile. The most fragile in fact. It is not made for fighting or duelling, but for killing"

"Who gave this to you?"

"That's unimportant" He said taking the sword off her hands "What is important is what I wanted to discuss with you about" Arashi looked at the digital clock on his bedside table "four hours ago"

"It's not my fault!" She denied shoving Arashi's crude map into his face "I couldn't understand the map you drawn for me"

"No excuse!" Arashi huffed "Do you expect that in a real mission that information given by your superiors will be exact. No!"

"But-"

"But that doesn't matter now" He interrupted "What's done is done and I was able to take a quick nap well you were frolicking about"

"But-"

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand" Arashi waved off

"Wait-"

"You might want to sit down. I have some explaining to do"

Ruby pouted slightly before taking a seat at Arashi's desk chair

"So" He began "As your master, your progress has become my responsibility. It is my job to get you from where you are now to the top of the class. It is my job to make you the best god damn huntress of your generation. It is my job to make sure you don't die"

In an instant Arashi's mood darkened somehow, making Ruby feel extremely uncomfortable "I have recently been told that if you are place in a team then I will have to teach them as well" He said "My attention will be split between four people. But there is a way around this. As your master I am in charge of your education here at Beacon. And the first thing I can choose to do is whether you will take part in the team placement tomorrow. That way I can focus all my attention to you and make you the best"

Ruby looked down in thought, fiddling with the hem of her skirt to calm her nerves "Why are you telling me this Arashi?"

Arashi paused "...I don't know"

In truth, Arashi wanted to know how Ruby will react to this information. From what he gathered Ruby was the complete opposite of him. Granted that most of his experience with her was Ruby trying to act polite to him but he knew from the way she talked and the way she held her self that they were completely different. Ruby was energetic, happy and most of all innocent. All things that he was not. That will change very soon, he was sure.

Still, the question is that if someone like him, someone who is heartless and professional, prefers to be alone then what would Ruby prefer? The answer is obvious…but what matters most to Arashi was the question, 'why?'.

"Do you have something to say, Ruby?" Arashi pressed

"Are you asking me to choose?" Ruby asked, finally mustering up the strength to look him in the eye

"I'm not asking you to choose anything" Arashi said, walking across the room and placed the sword in his hands on the wall, leaving his hat on the bed and his ears uncovered "I'm just telling you the facts"

"Do I even get a say in this?"

"Normally? No" He shrugged

"What do you mean normally?"

"What it comes down to is my choice"

"That's not fair!"

"Life is not fair"

Each cold answer Ruby got from Arashi only made her lose more and more hope

"…Can I have a team?" Her blunt answer made the air thick in tension. The room felt like it dropped a few dozen degrees and it felt difficult for Ruby to even move her body. It was as if the room was filled with ice cold water, thick and harmlessly painful. Ruby tried to fight back the feeling but the hard, cold look Arashi had gave Ruby the answer she needed well Ruby look of disappointment game Arashi what he needed to know.

"Can I ask you something, Ruby?" He asked, as he knelt and started shuffling through his desk draws "Why do you want a team? Alone I can make you strong. Stronger than those students out there who look down at you because of your age. So strong that you won't need anyone. That's your dream isn't it? To become the best Huntress you can be? Then why do you want a team"

"No one looks down on me" She defended

"Don't dodge the question Ruby" Arashi said sternly looking up at her

"Well, one reason is that I don't want to get special treatment" Ruby said "I know I'm a little young and the only reason I'm here is because of you but I don't want special attention or to be treated differently because of that. I just want people to see me as a normal girl"

"Is that it?"

"No" She said immediately "If I'm going to become a Huntress, then I would want some friends to walk beside me every step of the way"

Arashi paused as he opened the top draw "…Friends are important to you aren't they Ruby"

"They are" She smiled slightly. Arashi sighed in disappointment and in slight frustration that was noticed by Ruby. He reached into the desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and placed it in front of Ruby. She looked down at it and her eyes were drawn to the big bold words on the top that read 'Team placement forms'. She looked up at Arashi with wide eyes "What's this?"

"You know what it is" Arashi grunted, his bad mood becoming clear in his voice "Just leave it there when you are done with it. I'll take care of the rest"

It took a mare moment for a full blown smile to form on her face "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Before he could react Ruby lunged in happiness and caught the surprised Arashi in a bone-crushing hug.

"Wha-! Get of me!" Arashi yelled trying desperately to get Ruby out of his personal bubble by pushing at her head.

"Sorry" Ruby giggled as she jumped back "You don't know how much this means to me"

"I really don't" He retorted "Just sign the damn thing. I'm going back to sleep"

Arashi yawned before he jumped onto his bed head first. Ruby either ignored his attitude or didn't notice, he didn't know. Even with his head smothered in his pillow he could hear Ruby happily jotting down her information on the form with a happy hum. A small click could be heard

"I guess I should be going now" He heard.

"Yea yea" came Arashi's muffled voice. Arashi heard Ruby's boots lightly thump across the room before the creak of the door hinges told him the door had been open

"Thank you again Arashi" Came Ruby's sweet voice "…And goodnight"

When the door closed, Arashi's wolf like ears twitched at the silence, finally having time to rest after a long day. Arashi groaned as he turned his head to the side and eyed the document Ruby had just signed. He could tell that it was going to give him a major migraine in the future. He wondered if he could even handle four apprentices. It was like lumping a murderer with four children. Already he was thinking if he could somehow convince Ruby to reconsider.

_Or I could just burn it_ He thought

Then again, Arashi was never one to turn down a challenge.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if he is mad at me" Ruby sighed. The walk to the ball room was long. The teachers' rooms were all in one whole building, separated from the rest of the school by a large cobble stone courtyard, framed with flowers and complete with a now docile circular water fountain. So Ruby had plenty of time to think about her discussion with her master.<p>

Looking up at the sky Ruby saw the now barely visible red hue of the suns light, and the naked white moon hanging above in all its glory. Without the blight lights of the urban cities interrupting them, thousands upon thousands of stars became visible scattered across the night sky as if some god threw a barrel of glitter into the heavens. There were so many stars that, with the space dust around them they formed large clusters that looked like translucent neon and orange clouds. If she wasn't deep in thought then she would have thought it be beautiful.

The young woman sluggishly walked to the water fountain that has by now given up spraying water for the public to see. Sitting down by the edge she looked down at the completely still water. Like a mirror it reflected the night sky giving it the look of a portal to another world. And in the water, Ruby saw her reflection.

She had been told that she had gotten her face from her mother while her personality came from her dad and his family. She couldn't argue with them. Especially on the personality part. Her red tipped black hair was a trade mark of her mothers, something Ruby took pride in. But ever since that day, ever since she lost her mother, her hair served as a constant reminder of her. And her own reflection became her bane, one that would send her into a state of temporary depression if she allowed it. But she would never trade her hair for the world.

_It feels lonely here_ She thought _I left all my friends at Signal. Other than Yang, I don't know anyone here. Jaune is kind but I don't think Weiss likes me at all. Then there is Arashi…_

Her shoulders slumped at the thought of Arashi.

Years ago when word reached out of a young prodigy at Beacon, Ruby's attention was drawn to the name Arashi. Like how a pop star is to a woman, and the best player on the national sports team is to a man, Arashi was an idol to any upcoming Huntsmen or Huntress. He was living proof that noting is impossible. Ruby herself was guilty of admiring the Arashi portrayed in the many articles and rumours. That was the reason his opinion of her mattered to her so much. It was not because she was self-conscious or because she was the perfect main character in a TV series/fanfic. It was because Arashi was what she wanted to become. What she was to aiming for.

"Ahem"

Ruby jumped at the sudden noise and would have fallen into the fountain if not for a firm hand gripping her shoulders. Looking up from the fountain she saw Ozpin smiling down at her, holding a steaming hot drink in his other hand.

"Professor?" Ruby said more to herself then to Ozpin

"Hello Ruby" Ozpin greeted, taking his hand of her shoulder

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I just came from the kitchen after getting some more hot chocolate" He said, taking a sip of his drink

"That's hot chocolate?"

"Did you think it was coffee?" Ruby nodded. He chuckled "Hmm considering how much I drink, I think I would have some major heart problems if it were coffee" Ruby didn't laugh, she only looked down at her lap as Ozpin sat down right next to her "But I wonder, what are you doing out here Ruby?" he said "Shouldn't you be at the ball room?"

"Arashi wanted to talk to me" She said "He wanted to talk about the team selections"

"Ah" Ozpin realised "He wanted to ask you whether you wanted a team?"

"I…I don't know what he wanted. I didn't think he wanted me to have a team. He said he could make me stronger that way. But when I said I wanted a team, he let me. And now I think he is mad at me. Why would he let me go through the team selections then?"

"Hmm" Ozpin thought "I've known Arashi for only two years Ruby. And in those two years I watched him grow in skill and in strength. But he didn't change one single bit. Even now he is still stubborn, prideful and believes whole heartedly that strength comes from the effort of oneself…among other things" Ruby nodded as she listened to Ozpin talk but stayed silent. Opzin smiled as he sipped from his cup

"You're lonely aren't you?" Ruby looked up at Ozpin in surprise who only chuckled "I've lived long enough as a teacher to understand how young people think these days. But you are lonely, aren't you? Beacon right now seems hostile and alien to you. Other than your sister, there is no one you can trust your heart and your problems too. What you are experiencing is completely normal and has become sort of an unnamed ritual of every teenager and Arashi is no different. He is going through the same thing as you at this very moment and I believe that is the reason way he did what he did"

"You are both growing up"

"Growing up?" Ruby muttered

Ozpin nodded "Everyone grows up at some point. And everyone grows up in different ways. But at the end, you come out a changed person. Sometimes, we aren't prepared for it. Sometimes we wake up one day realising we already have. Either way, it is hard to leave what you were behind"

"And Arashi is still growing up too?"

"Yes. When he was first here, I didn't allow him to grow up. I didn't make any effort in getting Arashi to make any friends. He had one friend once upon a time, but that didn't work out so well… He didn't change you see. He is still very much a child even though he may not seem like it. Then he left before I could correct my mistakes" He looked at Ruby in the eyes

"Then you came along with Arashi following not far behind you. I don't think it is a coincidence that Arashi was there that night. And I defiantly don't think it was a coincidence that you were a talented Huntress. Talented enough to catch Arashi's attention. He could have left at any point. But instead he took you as an apprentice, with a gentle nudge in the right direction by me. Even I can tell that he is curious about you for some reason. Does that answer your question?"

"Eh? I didn't understand a thing you just said"

"Sleep on it. You'll understand soon" Ozpin grinned before yawning "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed, and you should as well. You got a big day ahead of you"

"Ok…Goodnight then" Ruby awkwardly lifted a hand in farewell as she watched Ozpin stand up and leave towards the teachers dorms she had come from.

"Oh and Ruby?" Ozpin called from over his shoulders "My advice to you is to let things just happen. Go with the flow"

At the corner of her eyes she saw the lamp posts flicker on with a dim artificial fire, just enough to light up the path ways and leave the skies untouched by light pollution. Realising how late it was, Ruby decided it was time to go. It took no less than five minutes for Ruby to reach the large dark wood double doors that separated the ball room from the rest of the building. It was clear that, like the rest of the school, the doors were given a fairy tale like design of twisting tree branches and leaves.

Ruby looked to the side and saw a reflection of herself in the window just opposite of the door

"Just let things happen" She mumbled

Then she opened the door

* * *

><p>In a dark room, a sickly laugh could be heard. Like a cackle of a witch, it could strike fear into the hearts on men and children alike. A sound of metal slick across metal sounded accompanied by the smell of powdered steel, like a blade was being sharpened by a butcher before the hacking. One could say that that was about to happen.<p>

A small opening in the room allowed a sliver of white light to flow in revealing a formerly white blade now turned crimson and a haunting grin all too similar to that of a ghostly Jack o lantern. The blade tilted slightly, reflecting a dim red light to a thin chest that resembled a hunk of meat that was rammed through a shredder. Dozens of long drawn out cuts were scattered across the chest but paled in comparison to the impossible number of scars that came along with it. So many scars that any more would make the chest look like that of an old man.

Then the blade dropped, digging through the wrist of the wielder spraying blood like a hose. The wielder released a sign of orgasmic glee as the knife travelled across the wrist upwards to end of the forearm.

"That was wonderful" A heavy deep voice spoke, as the knife was lifted away "I almost saw the other side"

_Again_

"Yes, again. I want to see more" The voice said, watching in disappointment as the new cut started to stitch itself back together. A hand was laid down on the table knife was lifted again. And down it came again, this time going straight through the hand, nailing it down to the wood underneath. More soul stirring laughter was heard before the knife was yanked out again and was thrust into the abdomen.

_Again_

"Yes"

The shoulder.

_Again_

"Yes!"

The thigh.

_Again. And let us bathe in that wonderful colour_

"YES!"

And then his world turned ruby red.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah crap. I forgot about the second author's note at the bottom.<strong>

**But still, I bet you didn't see that coming huh? You probably did but...meh this chapter is about character development for Ruby and Arashi (but mostly Arashi). Yip, a writers worst nightmare.**

**You see the reasons I did, especially at the end, is to show that Arashi IS NOT NORMAL. And by not normal I mean he is flippin INSANE. I just wiki'd insane and basically copied what I saw onto the end. We got hallucinations, a wacky mind and a little something I added to spice things up. Why is he ike that? Well I plan for it to be a hidden plot point for now before getting a big reveal in the near (or far) future.**

**So to round it up I'm just gonna tell you everything I intended to show you listed in no particular order:**

**-Arashi is insane**

**-Arashi has a fetish for near death experiences/self injury/pain (I made him F**ked up right?!)**

**-Ruby experiencing the process of growing up**

**-How famous/well knows Arashi is**

**-A bit about Arashi's mindset (Just note that you can't predict the mind of insane people)**

**-A touch about how Glynda feels towards Arashi**

**And thats about it. I might have missed some or unintentionally added some but meh. **

**Anyway please! this time review. I especially want want to know how you found my little surprise at the end. Was it detailed enough for you? Did it creep you out?**

**Ok now I should get some sleep. Here in New Zealand it's like midnight**

**Until next time**

**Ja ne!**


	3. My son, my friend, my tormentor

**Yo! Loric Kane here once again!**

**That was fast wasn't it? I think it was about week ago I uploaded a chapter for you guys. Why was I fast? Well Valentine's ofcourse! I'm always so giddy when a day like this comes along. So I channeled all my energy into this chapter like any normal writer would well the emotions were fresh. And it paid of in the form of an Omake! It's down below and you might or might not like it but its there people.  
><strong>

**I hope you had a wonderful Valentines!**

**And if you didn't then know that down here in New Zealand Loric Kane loves you all!**

**And now, onwards with the adventures of Arashi and co.**

**P.s this chapter might suck. I wrote it in a week**

Chapter 3:

My son, my friend, my tormentor

**Years ago**

_"Look at him"_

_"How could they let one of those beasts in here?"_

_"Someone needs to put him in his place"_

_In the court yards of Beacon any eyes full of hatred and disgust were aimed at a young boy sitting on the edge of the central water fountain. The boy was short, so short that he looked ten where his actual age was thirteen. He had a peculiar hair shade of navy blue and a contrasting eye colour of blood red. And unusual it may seem, atop of his head was a set of equally blue wolf ears. And even more unusual was that a boy his age was reading a thick brown book he barely managed to hold up right._

_Of to the side a group of fully grown teenage boys seethed as the boy continued reading, ignoring all the threats thrown at him since the day they arrived at Beacon. It was a privilege for the boy to come to Beacon in the first place. But he was still trash in their eyes. Even if he was an apprentice the boy would always remain trash. And that was why they felt they needed to do something. They wanted to remind the boy of his place. Like any decent man would, they wanted to take out the trash._

_"Dog" A muscular man marched up to the boy with his face scrunched up into a smug look "I said dog!"_

_To boy continued to read uninterrupted. The man sneered as his friends started too crowded around himself and the boy._

_"Come on man" A skinny brown haired man cheered "Teach the mutt his place"_

_The crowd cheered and soon started chanting 'beat the dog, beat the dog'. The smug look soon returned to the bully's' face. His boots thumped as he got closer and closer to the boy_

_"I said DOG!" He shouted, using his oversized hands to grab the boy by the head. He grinned as the boy dropped the book in pain and tried to remove the crushing force on around his head with his small hands_

_"A dog should always bow for his master" He grinned "Now bow!"_

_Like a baseball, he used minimum effort to throw the small boy's head into the concrete with shattering force. The small boy didn't even let out a whimper the man's disappointment but he grinned anyway when he saw thick crimson trickle down the boy's forehead. As dripped onto the cobble stone floor the crowd erupted into a strange mixture of cheers and insulting jeers. The small boy tried to pick himself up but was stopped short when a foot came crashing down on his back, this time forcing blood out of his mouth. And the crowded grew louder._

_"Get back down dog!" The bully sneered "It's a privilege that your kind is even allowed here. And you were lucky that Ozpin even looked at you let alone take a dog like you as an apprentice! But you spit on our generosity by refusing to know your place!" He pressed his right foot down harder on the boy's back, almost making a popping sound "And I am going to punish you for that. But, if lick my boots and beg for mercy then maybe I might lessen your punishment"_

_The bully smiled and basked in his spot light as the crowd cheered his name over and over. In doing so he didn't notice the boy's hand slowly reach for his unguarded left leg_

_"Now what is your choice do-" Before he knew what happened, the bully felt his left leg begin pulled out from beneath him causing him to fall over backwards and land on his back with a heavy thud. Everyone watched with frozen shock as the boy jumped up and pinned their friend to the ground. The boy used his legs to hold the man's oversized arm down._

_The only warning anyone got was a small blue crackle jumping from the boy's hands before his hands ignited into a blue electric aura. For the first time, the bully started to feel fear as he looked into the cold red eyes of the young wolf boy. Without emotion the boy brought down his lighting covered fists down onto his nose, shattering it and brought out blood. But he didn't stop. He did it again_

_And again _

_And again _

_And again_

_"Someone stop him!" A shout came. The man's friends activated their protective Aura immediately and tried to pry the boy of their friend. But the moment they touched, him the boy looked up with his red eyes, now a cold evil. In a blink of an eye, the enraged boy had sunk his fist into the gut of the nearest man he could get his hands on and sent him sailing over the rest of his friends. Suddenly two more men appeared at the boy's side, one with a sword, one with a spear, and both ready for the swing. _

_Then boy swiftly grabbed the spear as it came close to him and shoved it into the gut of the man with the sword. He screamed. The man with the spear froze in horror as he saw his spear stuck into his friends armour and was just barely stopped from hitting a vital organ by his defensive Aura. The boy took advantage of the moment and reached across the spear grabbed the sword that was still in the hands of its wielder and brought it down vertically on the shoulder of his friend who had just stabbed him. He screamed as well. Finally the boy tripped them over with a sweeping kick and they fell down together with but a whimper of pain._

_The wolf eared boy looked down at his work with a small smile on his lips but was taken by surprise by a fist that came smashing into his left cheek. Stumbling back he looked to find a man nearly twice his size coming at him with his right arm drawn back. The boy growled and blocked his attack with his much weaker left arm. The attacker grinned as he prepared his right arm for an uppercut. But that grin soon turned into a face scrunched up in pain when the blue haired boy kicked his left leg, bringing him down to his knees and to eye level with the young boy. And what he saw in his eyes would frighten him for the rest of his years at Beacon. The red eyed boy then used his right hand to grip his fore head._

_And then a light show began._

_"Arashi! Stop this right now!" _

_Almost immediately the boy dropped the electrocuted man to the ground almost lifeless if not for small random spasms. Looking to his side and saw a grey haired man marching up to him_

_"Professor Ozpin" The boy, now named Arashi greeted_

_"What do you think you're doing?!" Ozpin scolded _

_"Self-defence" Was his answer_

_Ozpin looked around and spotted a man whose face looked like last night's pudding, two stabbing victims and a poor soul that would no doubt be scared by lightning storms in the future._

_"Even if it is self-defence" Ozpin said "This is no way to treat your class mates"_

_"I didn't do anything wrong. I was just following the rule like you told me too"_

_Ozpin massaged his head in frustration. He was right and he couldn't say otherwise. The rules stated that self-defence was aloud but it didn't say how much force people can use. There for he can't legally punish the boy expectably with his believes about following the rules. This boy was too smart for his own good sometimes. Ozpin was starting to regret his decision to give up teaching at signal to teach Arashi how to control his powers here at Beacon. He could literally hear Crow back at Signal laughing his butt off._

_"Ozpin" The grey haired professor felt a shiver of fear travel down his spine as he heard that voice. Turning around he saw the form of the very, very,_ _very scary Glynda Goodwitch._

_"Ah I can explain Glynda!" Ozpin squeaked_

_"No need. I saw everything" She narrowed her eyes at Ozpin as sweat travelled down his brow "But where were you?"_

_"Ah…you see I ran out of hot coco and had to leave Arashi here for a few minute. I was just coming back I swear!"_

_At that moment the large oak doors leading to the main school complex opened and a skinny old man dressed in a suit came walking out followed by a team of medics carrying stretchers and boxes of medicine._

_"You're in for it now" Glydna said_

_"Crap! The Headmaster" Ozpin cursed "Glynda can you take care of Arashi well I talk to the Headmaster?"_

_"Wa-"  
>"Thanks!"<em>

_"Agh! That Ozpin" Glynda growled as Ozpin ran straight to the Headmaster, no doubt going to beg for forgiveness. Looking down Glynda found the blue haired boy staring straight at her. Glynda felt slightly nerves under his blank stare. In all her years she has never met a boy who would make her feel so uncomfortable. It made her worry about his mental heath a little even if he does take regular therapy lessons. That might not be enough. But her worries were forgotten when she spotted the nearly dry trail of blood on his forehead._

_"Here. Let me get that for you" Kneeling down to eye level, Glynda took out a napkin and lightly patted the blood stain "You really shouldn't go overboard like that Arashi"_

_"Why?" The blue haired boy asked, tilting his head slightly so Glynda can clean his wound_

_"Because it's not nice" She scolded like she was talking to a child "Those people might have to leave Beacon because of you. They might not even be able to summon up their Aura anymore"_

_"Then they should not have broken the rules"_

_"How could you say that? Don't you care what happens to them?"_

_"No"_

_"…I see" Glynda mumbled, placing her hands on his shoulders "Then, if something was to happen to me, would you care?"_

_"What?" Arashi tilted his head in confusion_

_"You heard me" Glynda placed a hand to his cheek and turned his head to face hers "Would you care if something were to happen to me?"_

_Arashi looked into Glynda eyes and for the first time in a long time his red eyes showed a more human emotion. _

_Shame_

_"Yes. I would"_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because you were there for me when I was lonely"_

_Glynda smiled. Brushing Arashi's hair back she spotted his wound was nearly traceless. Only Faunus was known to heal as fast as Arashi had just did, and even then, only a few members of the race had such advance healing. Arashi was without a doubt a very special boy._

_Standing up Glynda held her hand out for Arashi "Want to get some ice cream?"_

_"Ice cream?"_

_"Every time I get hurt my mum used to buy me some ice-cream" Glynda shrugged trying to forget her chubby past "So you want some or not?"_

_"…I would like that"_

_Arashi would never leave Glynda's side for the rest of the day_

* * *

><p><strong>Present day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get up slacker!"<p>

"Uh!" Ruby moaned, rolling around in her sleeping bag "Five more minutes' dad"

Arashi's eyes narrowed at the lazy girl at his feet. Swiftly placing the wooden tray of pancakes, butter and juice that he was carrying on the floor and picked up the butter knife that was with the food.

"Ruby. I'm going to count to three"

"One"

"Two" Arashi started to lift the butter knife into the air

"Three"

"Ok I'm u-AH!" Ruby screamed as she opened her eyes to a knife was impaled in between her fingers straight to the very handle and right in front of her eyes

"I told you to wake up. You didn't listen" Arashi said

"My pillow! You threw a knife into my pillow! And I could have…have…" Ruby trailed of as her vision cleared and took one long look at what Arashi was wearing.

The blue haired teen wasn't wearing his monk robe and hidden armour this morning. Oh no. Instead he was wearing a navy blue suit with thin vertical white stripes which matched his blue hair and a black shirt underneath. On the top of his head was not his straw hat that he took everywhere but a dark blue Fedora that Ruby knew was to keep his ears hidden. Without that straw hat, Ruby was finally able to see Arashi's mature face. It didn't matter how threating his red eyes were, Ruby found his face most defiantly handsome.

"You look so cool!" Ruby gasped "You should wear that more often. Those old robes of yours make you look like a-"  
>"Like what?" Arashi glared<p>

"N-Nothing at all" Ruby corrected, sweeting slightly

"Ozpin got this for me" Arashi growled "He told me I needed to look more professional"

"I like it" She said "And I think Yang would like it too"

"What does your sister have to do with this?"

"…Nevermind" Ruby looked to the side of her sleeping bag and saw the tray of pancakes Arashi had brought "Is that for me?"

"Yes. Everyone else is supposed to go to the lunch hall to eat, but I managed to get you a tray" He said. It was then Ruby noticed that hardly anyone in the ball room with her and Arashi "Plus I wanted to talk to you"

"Falk fo fe?" Came Ruby's muffled voice as she shoved a pancake into her mouth

Arashi knocked Ruby on the head "Eat properly Ruby"

Ruby swallowed the food "Right, sorry. So want do you want to talk to me about?"

"The team selections"

"Oh. OH! That's right it's today! I got to get ready fo-" Before she could ever get up Arashi placed a hand onto her shoulder as he sat down right next to her

"Just eat. It's in an hour" He said laying down on Ruby's mutilated pillow "For now I want you to be prepared for anything the selections could throw at you"

"Prepared? You mean you're going to train me now?"

"No. All I just wanted to do was to give you some advice"

"Advice? That's all?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you anything about the team selections" Arashi shrugged "Not that I know anything about them. Since I left I heard that ever since Ozpin became the Headmaster of Beacon, the team selections have become extremely random and unreliable yet always work out somehow. So the only thing I can do is give you advice"

"Ok, shoot"

"Firstly, stay calm" He said counting one of his fingers "If you get into a fight then the worst thing you can do is panic. Every Huntsman or Huntress is knows this so it's better if you learn this now. So if you do get into a fight, take a deep breath and keep calm"

"Secondly, pay attention. Pay attention to your surroundings, to every word that is spoken and even you allies. Every speck of detail is important. Even if you were asked to bring your weapon, it does not mean you will have to fight. The team selections could be a written test for all we know so paying attention is the key"

"And thirdly, think creatively. If Ozpin says that you aren't allowed to use your weapon to hurt anyone then use it to cut a down branch and sharpen it into a spear. If you can't solve a question then use Ozpin's glasses as a mirror and cheat. If you are cornered with no weapon the take of your sock and shove it down their throat! The point is that as long as you can think up a solution to a problem then you still have a chance of winning"

"...You know" Ruby said, having long finished her breakfast "You sound a lot older then you look Arashi"

Arashi turned his head and looked at his apprentice "I have to be. That's something that comes with being a Huntsman. I've seen people die because they were to naive, to ignorant about how the world worked"

Ruby looked down at Arashi "…Does that mean I'll have to grow up too?"

_Grow up?_ Arashi thought.

"…No" He said, raising a single eyebrow when Ruby looked at him in surprise "At least not yet. This world is a hard world. Even though people are living in big concrete cities, eating well aged meat and drinking fine wine on the river side, it does not change the fact that the Grim is still a major threat to our society. Each and everyday someone lose their lives because they forgot about the Grim and got to careless. Even though say the Huntsmen were formed to fight them off, our job is not always to fight Them. Most of the time, our job is to clean up the mess"

"I've seen people die Ruby. For one year I have been alone and always surrounded by death. I had a lot of time to think about this" Arashi let out a sigh of an aging veteran, something that shouldn't be heard from a boy so young "For now just live your life, Ruby. Once you become a Huntress, once you see what I have seen, then you can grow up"

Ruby looked down at her empty plate in thought. She knew what Arashi said was true; about how the world they lived in was harsher than it seems. Everyone knew that the Grim would murder thousands of woman and children without a single thought but people just choose to ignore it. She remembered what Ozpin said to her last night. About how Arashi was still growing up. She couldn't see what Ozpin was talking about when he said that Arashi was still growing up. Out of everyone she knew, Arashi was the only one who truly understood how the world works and accepted it.

But that does not mean she would. Ruby understood that the world could be cruel too. She knew how not everything was all fine in the world. That is why she wanted to become a Huntress.

To change the world, or die trying

"Arashi" Ruby said

"Hmm?" He looked at his side and saw Ruby's hand over his own as she laid down right next to him

"I promise that one day, that this will all get better. Just you wait" She smiled up at the ceiling

"…Don't make promises you can't keep" He grumbled, closing his eyes as he savoured the feeling of Ruby's soft warm and strangely sticky hand

"HEY RUBY?!" With one loud boom the large doors swung open and a yellow haired Yang skipped in only to freeze when she spotted her sister and Arashi lying down in a single sleeping bag. She stared.

"Yang?" Ruby sat up, looking terrified and slightly embarrassed "This is not what it looks like"

"I…I-I…I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Yang cheered "My little sister is finally becoming a woman"

"W-What do you want Yang?" The red haired girl said nervously

"Oh I think it can wait. Besides I see you have something much more important to do" her cheeky sister grinned she started backing up towards the door

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, as Yang giggled uncontrollably "A little help here Arashi" She said poking him in the ribs

"Help with what?"

Ruby pouted as her sister's laughing started to die down

"Anyway" Yang coughed into her fist "Professor Goodwitch told me that there was a mix up with the weapons down in the locker room and we'll have to go collect them ourselves"

"Eh? What about Crescent rose?"

"Yea, your weapon got mixed up too. I was about to down to the locker rooms now after I get you"

"Oh!" Ruby gasped, jumping up onto her feet "I still haven't had a shower yet! I need to get read-"

"There are showers in the girls locker room Ruby" Arashi said, still laying down on his back "I think they should be open now"

"Ok! Got to go! See ya later Arashi!" Ruby waved as she ran off into the halls, taking the bag that had her combat gear with her

"Yea yea" The red eyed boy waved

"Hmm" Yang hummed, looking at the tray of dirty dishes on the floor "So…breakfast in bed huh?"

"Excuse me?" Arashi said as he sat up

"Well, only Ruby would eat pancakes without even touching the knife and fork"

Arashi looked at Yang for a moment before looking at his slightly sticky hand that Ruby touched…

"That girl" he grumbled

"Ya know Arashi" Yang smiled as she sat down next to him "You really seem like a nice guy"

"Wait. You're still here?"

"Ruby is lucky to have you" She continued "I mean you are the only person her age around here. You're funny to talk to. And you have a nice sense of fashion"

"...Thanks?"

"But you know, I never got to tell you yesterday but…"

"AGH!" Arashi looked down in horror and saw Yang squeezing something no man wants to be squeezed

"Ruby's my precious little sister. I know what it's like to be sixteen. All you think about is games, girls and…perverted things. You didn't think I don't know what you too were up to last night. Ruby did come to the ball room late and when I asked you she said she was 'talking' with you. Now that I think about it, I didn't see you at all last night. Still, if you do anything to my little sister" Yang tightened her grip "I'll break you. Understand?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"No. From now on you can call me…sir" Yang grinned

"YES SIR!" Arashi squealed

"Good boy" Yang patted his crotch "And remember to keep the little guy in your pants ok?"

"Yang!" Came Ruby's voice "Aren't you coming?"

"Yea, I'm coming!" She yelled as she ran out of the ball room, but not before giving a wink to the docile Arashi

…

…

…

***Thunk***

And for the first time in years Arashi fainted

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Arashi is" Ruby mussed "I thought he would be here"<p>

"Oh, I'm sure he's alright" Yang said, whistling innocently

Ruby looked around excitedly. She and the rest of the new students were standing on the edge of a cliff, each on their own metal square beneath them. Yang was flanking her left side and Jaune stood to her right. Standing to the side was Ozpin and Glynda, waiting patiently for the chatter to die down. Below the cliff, a huge forest resided. She could guess that it was a few hundred acres because trees stretched as far as the eyes can see. But other than the endless amount of trees, Ruby spotted small glances of grey stone ruins scattered around the place. Above the sun shone brightly, with very few clouds. It was a perfect day for a fight.

"Ahem!" Ozpin coughed "You have all trained for years to become warriors, and to one day join the ranks of the Huntsmen in their quest to combat the Grim the plague this world. But first you will have to take the first step. And that first step is here at the Emerald forest. This is where your skills will be tested and to see if you truly deserve to become one of us"

"Here at Beacon, we heavily emphasise the importance of team work" Glynda said "As Ozpin just said, this is where your first step begins. It is today you shall be sorted into your teams. Those teams will be with you for all of your time here at Beacon. The moment you stepped on to those platforms that you now stand on your fate has been sealed"

"Because those teams will be with you for your time here, it is essential for you to pair up with someone you trust" Ozpin continued "But this is the real world. Nothing can ever go your way all the time. So I have decided to place this single rule in the team selections. The first person you make eye contact with will be your team mate for the next four years"

_What!_ Ruby thought_ Eye contact with the first person you see? What kind of rule is that? Ok ok. Calm down. Remember what your master said Ruby, calm down. Breath in…and out, in…and out._

Yang looked down at her sister and sweet dropped as she started to hyperventilate

"After you meet up, continue to the northern end of the forest" Ozpin continued "The goal is for each pair to retrieve one of numerous relics and return here at the top of this cliff. I can guarantee that you will meet opposition along the way, not just the students that stand here with you. Our instructors were all informed to not interfere so there is no room for hesitation. If you don't fight you will die"

Jaune chuckled nervously "Hehe…You're joking right?...Right?"

"Oh I'm_ dead_ serious"

Simultaneous gulps can be heard

"We will be monitoring you throughout this exercise. We will be grading on how well you do as individuals and as a team. If you are to fail this exercise then you and your partner will go through this again and again until you get it right or until the day is over. Are there any questions?"

"Ye, uh sir?" Jaune raised his arm "About the whole kill or be killed thing-"

"Good. Now get into your positions"

"Ah sir? sir?!" Ruby ignored Jaune's attempts to get Ozpin's attention, something he failed horribly at, and the sounds of people being thrown into the air

_Ok Ruby_ Ruby thought to herself _Remember those things Arashi told you about. What were they again? Stay calm, pay attention and think creatively. Right. Creatively… creatively…I got it!_

Ruby quickly dug through her pouches around her waist and pulled out her trusty eye black and red cover, something Ozpin and Glynda took notice in. Beside her Yang looked at her weirdly

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered "We're fighting, not taking a nap!"

"Ozpin said the first person we make eye contact will be our partner" Ruby said as she placed it over her eyes

"Ok, as long as you can still land with that on"

"I'll be fine"

***Fling***

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she was prematurely ejected into the sky

"That was not nice" Glynda and Yang glared at Opzin who held a remote control in his hand

"What? I always come prepared" he smiled as Yang and Jaune followed Ruby into the sky "Besides I know better than to trust someone you are teaching Arashi"

Said blue haired boy suddenly appeared out of the shadow of the surrounding trees, now back in his regular white robe, blue armour and straw hat.

"I thought you said instructors can't interrupt Ozpin" Arashi said

"I'm not an instructor. I'm the headmaster. There is a difference" Ozpin smirked "Still, I'm surprised how fast Ruby picked up your cunning"

"It's not cunning. It's called creativity" Arashi looked at Glynda "I really do hope you are right about Ruby. About how people are stronger together"

Glynda simply smiled lightly

"Are they now" Ozpin looked at Glynda "I wonder what else you told him?"

"None of your business, Ozpin"

Arashi shook his head in amusement at his two former instructors. Walking beyond the two Arashi stood at the very edge of the cliff, his toes just slightly hanging off of it, and looked at the Emerald forest below in all its glory. Being as secluded from civilisation as Beacon was, the surrounding forests often suffered the odd Grim infestation every now and then. Back in his time here, the problem was much more severe than it is now. Students were regularly patrol their own section of forest for Grim and each section contained acres and acres of land. It was actually good training and not that hard if you had a team. But for Arashi it was much, much worse. But that did not stop him. In fact, The Emerald forest was his very own section. Even now he can remember where each and every single tree, rock and ruin were like the back of his hand…

"Ozpin?"

"Yes, Arashi?"

Arashi turned to face his former master"…Is there a reason why you chose the Emerald forest for the test?"

"Why Arashi" Ozpin said in a mock gasp "I'm offended you would even suggest I have an exterior motive"

"…"

"…"

"…

"Then again" Ozpin walked up to Arashi and placed a small ear piece in his hands "I might have wanted you to take advantage of this opportunity"

"...All instructors were informed that they aren't allowed to interfere" Arashi mumbled "I'm not an instructor. I'm a master"

* * *

><p>"We did it! We actually did it!" Jaune cheered.<p>

"Yes we did, Jaune" said Pyrrha "All because of your plan"

"Oh I didn't do that much" Jaune blushed

"Did you see me Ren?" Nora jumped "I was like bang and crunch and boom!"

"Nora? Can you get me out of here?" Ren's muffled voice came from under the rubble of rock and stone

"That was close" Blake commented "It took four of us to beat two Grim"

""Hmm. Was there any doubt?" Weiss said

"Yea Ruby! That's my sister people!" Yang cheered

Ruby grinned broadly to self. Up above the cliff they once came from. The exam was easy enough. When she landed, in the most awkward way possible via tree, Ruby instantly ran for the relics and find Yang to be her partner. But that was not to be as she ran into Weiss, a white haired crabby girl she met yesterday. It was not the best partner she could hope for but at least they managed to get a relic, which turned out to be pieces of a chest set. It is there they met up with Yang, a quiet raven haired girl named Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha who's clothes resembled a Spartan, a hyperactive girl named Nora and her partner Ren. It was going oh so perfectly until they attracted the attention of a Death stalker, which is basically a giant, heavily armoured scorpion and a Nevermore, which is just a very big bird.

It was because of her thinking and planning they managed to kill the oversized bird by sending it through a guillotine well Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune took care of the Death stalker by nailing it down with its own stinger. And that was just the dumbed down version on the story. She could go on all day about how she was riding on said oversized bird. Ruby really had to give credit to when it's due but Arashi's advice really helped. She might have already done so in the past, but hearing Arashi's voice constantly repeating those same lines made her push her mind to the limit.

Looking down from the cliff face really made things look small. Weiss, Yang and Blake stood atop of a massive stone tower that rose from the black depths of the cavern below. Ren, Nora, Pyrrha and Jaune stood at the very edge of the cavern further away. All of them were cheering at their recent win. It made her happy to see that they have finally reached the end of their test…How wrong she was.

"You did well Ruby"

"Wha-?" Ruby turned around and saw Arashi in his old monk combat gear "Arashi?! Are you here to congratulate us?"

Down below the cliff Blake looked up at Ruby saw that she was talking to someone dressed in a monk robe. She raised an eyebrow. She didn't see anyone wearing that kind of clothing on the transport here to Beacon. And how did he get here earlier than they did? Not importantly, why did he smell like a dog?

"Do any of you know who that is?" Blake said pointing to the man that was with Ruby

"Hmm?" Yang looked up "Oh that's Arashi"

"Arashi?" Weiss questioned

"Yea. Ruby made friends with him on the first day. And if you ask me, I think they have something going on" Yang grinned

"Arashi, Huh?" Weiss mused "He shares the same name with someone who once came here"

"He looks as young as Ruby" Blake commented "That means he's about fifteen…"

"…" Weiss's head shot up in realisation "It can't be…"

"Can't be what?" Yang asked

"AGH!"

Everyone looked up in horror as Ruby was kicked off the cliff with enough force to shatter rock, sending her into a free fall.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted. Acting quickly, Weiss created a magical snowflake like platform and caught Ruby before she could hit the ground. With a wave of her sword she brought Ruby's twitching body to the tower they were standing on

"Ruby!" Yang ran to her sister "Are you ok?!"

"Yea I'm alright" Ruby tried to move only to collapse into her sister's arms

Yang turned and looked at Arashi in anger "I'll break you"

"If this was the real world the you would all be dead!" He shouted to the students in the cavern below "You think you have the strength to survive in the real world? You don't know what the real world is! You thought getting that chess piece was hard?" Arashi's body started to flicker with sparks of blue lighting "Well this is where your true test begins! None of you may leave until you pass my test! Today you will face me! ARASHI NII, THE CHILD PRODIGY OF BEACON ACADEMY!"

Weiss's eyes widened "That really is Arashi Nii!"

"What is he doing here?" Blake said in an equally shocked voice "And why does he want to test us?"

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted as the rest of the aspiring huntsmen reached the top of the tower "Are you OK?"

"I'm alright"

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked

"He happened" Growled Yang who continue to glare at the blue haired teen

"Lets break his legs!" Nora cheered

"My thoughts exactly" Yang grinned

"Wait!" Ruby shouted from the ground "You can't face him. He's too strong"

"Watch me!" Yang shouted but her hand was grabbed by Ruby before she could move

"No, Yang" Ruby said remember the lightning storm that suddenly appeared a few days back? That was Arashi. He literally made a lighting storm even with his back badly burnt, I was there"

"Then what do we do?" Ren asked "His test is obviously for us to fight him and we are at a disadvantage. I'm too weak to fight and so is Ruby, not to mention how Blake, and Jaune need to be up close to fight him. He has the higher ground"

Ruby closed her eyes in thought

_From the side lines, Ruby watched in awe as she saw Arashi climbing out of the hole, more angry than he was hurt. His aura was so bright she couldn't even see his face anymore. What was with this boy's power? She could literally feel the air around her being salted with his aura._

"Arashi has a special type of armor" Ruby said, surprising the people around her "He can cover himself in lightning and make an armour that can survive even the biggest explosion"

"Then we can't rely on guns or dust" Jaune said "Does he have any weaknesses?"

_Ruby opened her eyes and gasped as droplets of crimson sprinkled over her face. Arashi grunted uncomfortably from his position on top of Ruby, positioned so they were looked straight at each other. His back was badly burnt and his skin seared_

"Other than his lighting armour, he has no defence but the armour under his clothing"

_His eyes widened as he narrowly dodged multiple high velocity bullets heading towards the henchmen at high speeds with him in between them. _

_"__**Mark of the hunter!**__"_

_ "Take this! __**Laser circus!**__" _

_"__**Ferocious bite of the hunter!**__" _

_With a final roar the wolf head made out of lighting separated into three smaller, deadlier, full sized wolfs. _

"He's fast as well" Ruby said "He uses a small short sword, but he makes up for that with his lighting powers. So we have to keep on our feet"

"Right" Blake said "Do we have a plan?"

"…I might have one" Jaune said

Arashi as he looked down at the eight potential Huntsmen scramble around Ruby. Honestly, if he wanted to make this test more realistic he would have attacked right away. But Ozin laid down specific rules to give them a fighting chance. Like staying on the top of the cliff for example. That made sense, but not using his lightning storm technique? Please. There is nothing good about limiting his abilities. They needed to see how weak they are compared to him in order to improve. Ozpin thought otherwise.

Still, he could tell this was going to be fun.

Arashi raised an eyebrow as the white haired girl, Weiss if he remembered the files correctly, created floating platforms for Yang, the hammer girl and the Spartan girl and carried them up into the sky.

_They are trying to level the playing field_ He thought

As Nora and Pyrrha simultaneously switched their weapons to their weapon form, Weiss started to feel sweet rolling down her forehead in waves.

_I hope this plan works_ She thought _I don't think I can last long_

"Fire!" They heard Jaune shout

"**Death storm**" Arashi lazily pointed his arm at the trio in the sky as the bullets and bombs started to hail down towards him. At the tips of his fingers, lighting sparkled before arcing bolts of pure electricity were sent hurling at the flying girls. The lightning was so intense when they came into contact with Nora's grenades they disintegrated so fast they couldn't even explode before turning into dust.

Weiss widened her eyes as she saw the lightning pass through their attacks and continued heading straight for them

"Hang on!" Weiss shouted, before she manoeuvred all three platforms to the sides, narrowly dodging the arcs of lightning by the width of a strand of hair.

_She's skilled _Arashi thought. He brought his hands together and collected his Aura in a blue hue into his hands _But long can she last_

Thrusting his hands to the air he shouted "**Wrath of the pack!**"

"Behind us!" Pyrrha shouted. Weiss looked behind her and felt mild fear as the lighting they just narrowly dodged just stop in mid-air. They watched as the lighting slowly morphed into the form of an electric blue wolf. This what Ruby was talking about. All the articles and all the rumours were true about Arashi. About how his control over lightning was unmatchable and how he had the strength to take on dozens of Huntsmen on his own. She didn't believe it before. No one had that much strength let alone someone so young. But this is the real deal. And she is on the receiving end of it!

"Keep shooting!" Weiss yelled "I'll make sure we don't get hit"

Arashi watched the three girls weaving across the sky with interest. Pyrrha and Nora sill tried to shot him but each time they did, his lighting wolves would incept their barrages. Looking down at the tower, his eyes narrowed

_They are planning something_ he thought _Some of them are missing…_

"Now!" He heard from below. Arashi's eyes widened as a raven haired girl appeared right in front of him, with her sword drawn. Flicking his wrist he just barely managed to summon his short sword to block the sword from slicing his face in two. But then he heard footsteps behind him. Acting on pure instinct Arashi caught the fiery blonds' fist before it could hit him. Arashi could hear his muscles groan under the pressure the two girls were giving. Faster than Yang could react Arashi caught he by the neck almost choking her. With a heave Arashi threw Yang over his head and into the raven haired girl, causing them to fall of the side of the cliff.

When Nora saw this she bursted into action and leapt of Weiss's platform and joined Blake and Yang in their free fall.

_That was basic_ Arashi thought _Basic, but an effective strategy. They drawled my attention away from the bigger threat but in doing so they allowed me the opportunity for a strategy of my own. Divide and conquer._

***Cling***

Arashi looked down at his side and saw his hand catching a huge blade. His eyes followed the blade to its wielder and came face to face with his apprentice, Ruby.

"You're still standing?" Arashi mumbled

"I can still fight" Ruby said. Bringing up her scythe she took another swing at him. Arashi caught that one as well

"You can't fight me. You know that"

"Yes I can!" She tore her scythe away from Arashi's grasp and pointed its barrel at his face. Arashi knocked it away before Ruby could shoot

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because!" When Ruby smiled, Arashi felt a slight feeling of dread "As long as I can see a solution, there is still a chance of winning"

Arashi twirled back to the face the cliff and saw Yang, Blake and Nora using the force of their fall to swinging from back up to the top of the cliff, with their weapons drawn. Arashi paled as he realised their trajectory

_They're not aiming for me, they aiming for the cliff face!_ He realised. Turning back Arashi spotted Ruby in the distance waving at him cheekily _That girl!_

Arashi tried to move out of the way but jerked as he found that he couldn't move at all. It felt like his armour was holding himself back. Looking up he spotted the Spartan woman holding an outstretched arm towards him with a slight dark glow around her hand

_Magnetism!_

Arashi looked down at his hidden armour with slight sadness. Steeling himself he used his lighting charged hands he grabbed hold of his armour and started to pull it apart. The metal moaned and groaned under the pressure of his hands and started to bend like hot cheese. Finally it gave way and Arashi tore the armour of but was too late as Yang and Nora slammed their weapons into the cliff face.

***Boom***

The stumbled as the earth under him cracked like glass. Arashi started to run towards Ruby who looked on in confusion. Then the earth gave way under Arashi and he fell with the rocks down into the cavern, disappearing soon after.

"…Oh no!" Ruby cried "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Ruby" Jaune appeared next to her, face mirroring Ruby's face of horror "I thought you said he could jump out of that!"

"He can! I saw him jump a whole building!" She defended as everyone started to appear one by one, each and every one realising what just happened

"Maybe he survived?" Pyrrha said "Maybe he did jump to safety

"Is that even possible?!" Weiss shouted at her "No one can survive a fall like that. Plus I saw him fall down there with my own eyes!"

"Oh crap!" Yang screamed "We just killed a celebrity! What if someone finds out?!"

"Find out what?"

"AHHHHHHH!"

They all turned around and saw Ozpin and Glynda walking towards them

"N-Nothing at all professor" Weiss stuttered

"Hmmm" Ozpin frowned as he scanned the faces of the eight students

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter" Glynda said "What does matter is that you pass"

"We do?" Ren questioned "No more surprise tests at the end?"

"Uh, no" Glynda said "You are to all go back to the amphitheatre were all the other students are with your relics and get some rest. You deserve it"

"Hehe, right we'll do that" Ruby laughed nervously as they all backed away from the scene of the crime

"Hmmm" Ozpin mused, as the students disappeared

"What is it?" Glynda asked

"I swear there was a cliff right here"

* * *

><p>"Ok Ruby" Weiss growled in a hushed voice "How did you know Arashi Nii?"<p>

"Are you sure we should be talking about this here" Ruby whispered

It was extremely awkward when they had all returned to Beacon. How could it not. They just killed a guy. They all had to stop Jaune from blurting out what they did dozens of times. He wasn't built for the pressure. But they weren't doing any better. So when they were called to the introduction ceremony, they were all reluctant to face Ozpin, especially in front of a crowd.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren"

"Wish us luck" Pyrrha said to which they Ruby and the gang nodded

"So?" Weiss whispered

"A few nights ago he helped me stop a robbery"

"_He_ helped _you_?" She scoffed "I find that hard to believe"

"Wait" Yang joined in "You knew him _before_ coming to Beacon?"

"Well yea" She said

"…I'm sorry I killed your boyfriend"

"He's no-He's wasn't my boyfriend!" She growled

"Then how do you explain you coming to the ball room late?"

"I said I was talking with Arashi"

"See! You even admitted it. I'm sad that you would try to hide your boyfriend away from me"

"He's not my boyfriend!" she shouted

"Ahem" Ruby turned to Ozpin who was standing on stage, arm folded in a serious mood

"Hehe, sorry"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, could the following students step up. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long"

"That's us" Blake said. The three other girls nodded and started to walk up to the stage, passing the now dubbed team JNPR along the way. Lining up, the four girls stood straight and tall in front of Ozpin

"You four chose the white knight pieces" Ozpin said "That knight symbolises honour and valour. Where the bishop and rook protects the king and where the quean fights with brute strength, the knight strikes decisively with swift vengeance. From here on out you shall work together under the name Team RWBY" The four girls looked up to the screen that showed the first letters of their names arranged to form the word RWBY. Ozpin paused confusing the audience "You know normally I would name the team leader right about now. But in this case I have no right to do so"

"Then who does?" Weiss asked

The spectacle wearing man only smiled "You can come up now"

The sound of thumping boots could be heard behind the team. They turned and saw someone they thought they would never see again

"ZOMBIE!" Ruby shouted in fear. Raising his fist Arashi knocked Ruby in the head "Owch!"

"You were idiots to think you can kill me" Arashi said, as he straightened his suit. Arashi then eyed the four girls before his eyes landed on Yang

"Hehehe…hi?" Yand chuckled nervously

_That's it I'm dead_ Yang thought as she remembered what she did to him in the morning

"Mrs. Xiao Long" Arashi glared. Stepping back Arashi looked at his team. He could have done worse that's for sure. They did pass his test after all. Granted they had another team to help them but still. Weiss had amazing potential with her powers of Glyph magic. Blake was agile and had such a strong talent for sneaking that she even snuck up to him. And Yang, she was strong. Amazingly so. And he would never forget it for as long as he lived…or at least _junior_ won't.

And then there was Ruby. He was right to give her an apprenticeship. As he thought, Ruby had already peaked in her combat strength. She was still able to fight even after he kicked her of a cliff with the force that can knock out a small elephant. He doubted she would grow any stronger. But what made her so great was not her combat potential but her potential as a leader. She was a born leader, a leader who would be on the same level as Ozpin, he could see it. It didn't take long for her to learn his three rules of combat and she executed those rules like she had already known them for years. She would defiantly be a great Huntress one day

"You know who I am" Arashi said "But for the sake of the audience I'll introduce myself properly. My name is Arashi Nii. One year ago I became known as the prodigy child of Beacon. It took me one year for me to complete my training here. I am currently the youngest Huntsman of this era" Arashi paused as he listened to the undisguised murmuring of the audience "And as of two days ago, I am the master of Ruby Rose"

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including the people off stage and the crewmen working on the background stared at Ruby who whimpered under their gaze

"And because I am the master of Ruby Rose, my duties now extend to all four of you, Team RWBY"

"I call favouritism!" Someone shouted from the crowd

Arashi looked at Ozpin as the crowd started shouting and protesting

"Go ahead" Ozpin sighed

Arashi nodded and stepped up to the edge of the stage. Raising his hand, he clicked his fingers. In an instant the lights all around the amphitheatre started to explode in a firework of sparks. Screeches sounded and the audience panicked. People tried to reach for their weapons only to find out that their metal weapons were charged with electricity.

"Listen up!" Arashi shouted, his body exploding into a lightshow of electricity "These girls will get extra training. They will get extra work. They will have to work extra hard. And they will get stronger. But this is not favouritism! It rules state that it is the duty of the instructors to teach their students no matter who is asking, no matter what time it is. You all have the same opportunities as the girls who stand on this stage!"

Arashi straightened his suit once more as silence started to settle in "That is all" He looked at the four girls "If you need anything then you can find me at my room. For now Team RWBY is dismissed"

Then he walked off the stage, not even sparing a single glace to Team JNPR, and leaving team RWBY blinking away the confusion.

"Well…that happened" Blake said

* * *

><p>It was now night time at Beacon. The night sky shone bright and small fireflies hovered above the brush around the magical school giving it an unearthly appearance. The students found it to be a wonderful contrast to the forest full of monsters. And after this exhausting day, all the new students just wanted to do is to sleep the night away. Some however found it hard to sleep. Some because of the horrors they faced and some because of the plastic cases around their legs, arms and necks. And some because of…other reasons.<p>

"GET BACK HERE RUBY!"

"AH!" Ruby cried as ran through the court yard only to collapse breathless near the water fountain. She felt dread as a shadow grew over her

"We got you now" Ruby turned to lie on her back and came face to face with the rest of team RWBY and team JNPR

"Ah…It slipped my mind?" Ruby chuckled sheepishly

"Tell. Us. Everything" Yang said as she picked up her sister and placed her on the stone edge water fountain

"Well, what is there to talk about?"

"Everything" Weiss said

"Anything" Nora cheered

"Just start at the beginning" Pyrrha said

"Fine" As Ruby recounted her story about the failed dust store heist, Roman Torchwick and his henchmen and how Arashi literally dropped from the sky, both teams felt different emotions. Admiration for his actions in defending Ruby, fear for the many deadly techniques Ruby described and even a touch of jealousy from a certain blond team leader.

"…Wow!" Yang giggled perversely "I knew there was something going on between you too. A forbidden love between master and student!"

"Yang!"

"That was inappropriate" Blake said, a faint blush on her face

"You must be very special for him to take interest in you" The Spartan woman said

"And very lucky" Jaune added

"Hmm" Weiss huffed "I can't say I agree with his choice, but at least he's going to teach us as well"

"We should find ourselves an instructor too" Ren said "If we want to keep head of the class"

"Oh!" Nora moaned "I don't want to do more homework!"

"Of course you don't"

"Anyway, we should go back to the ballroom" Ruby said "We get to see our dorm rooms tomorrow!"

"Yea. I think we're all pretty tired" Jaune said.

Everyone nodded in agreement and picked themselves up from the concrete floor. But before they could move, a and found it's way onto Ruby's shoulder. When they turned around they saw two people dressed in heavy pure black cloaks, each having the chess symbol for the white king piece tattered onto the spot over the heart. The wind bellowed their cloaks slightly and the darkness of the night hid their faces. One was shorter than the other but both were tall, taller than even her sister. Ruby heard a slight hiss and saw Blake hide behind Yang, trembling like a leaf to the wind

"Hello little girl" Came a voice of a grown woman from the shorter one "Red cloak? You must be Ruby"

"Y-yea" Ruby nodded

"You're the girl Arashi took on?" A deep throaty voice came from the other. He, for it must be a man, tried to raise his hand to her cheek only to find a tip of a spear at his throat

"Stay back Ruby" Pyrrha growled "Don't touch her" The figure stared at the autumn coloured woman before lowering his hand. She still kept the spear at his throat.

"Aren't you hostile" The woman commented turning to Ruby "We just wanted to see Arashi's apprentice for our own eyes"

"Who are you?" Yang asserted, letting Blake cling on to her back

"You don't know us?" Chuckled the man as he turned around and started to walk away with his accomplice "You will soon"

The moment they were gone Ruby turned to face Pyrrha "Who were they? And what did they what with me?"

"That symbol belonged to JOLT" Blake hissed "They are nothing but murderers"

"Jolt?" Nora repeated

"Do you know the criminal group called the White fang?" Pyrrha said "Well they weren't always a criminal group. Years ago they were a group of Faunus who used peaceful protest in order to get equal rights. But the government believed that the two races should remain separate. And they didn't like the fact that Faunus were taking a stand agenised them so when it seemed the protests were going to be successful they turned to team JOLT who were well known Faunus haters. They contracted them to kill the main leaders of the protest"

"They kill thousands" Blake whispered "They kill children, wives and the sick. It didn't matter to them. They killed them all. Just the four of them managed to kill a third of the Faunus population with nothing but their weapons and Aura. But some of them escaped. And it was those people who became the first members of the Faunus criminal group White Fang"

"I heard that when the plot was discovered, team JOLT was expelled from the ranks of the Huntsmen" Ren said "They would have been executed if not for the government. When they were expelled they were taken in by the government and are now officially tasked with 'peace keeping' missions"

"They are dangerous" Pyrrha concluded, looking at everyone "We have to be careful around them. Expectably you Ruby"

"Me?"

"They said they wanted to see Arashi's apprentice, which you is. Your team mates won't count because they aren't officially his apprentice" Phrrha looked down the direction the two figures disappeared to "Whatever they want, we know two things. One is that they know Arashi somehow. And two is that we will be seeing them very soon"

_They know Arashi?_ Ruby thought _But…they hate Faunus…_

* * *

><p>"She looked weak"<p>

"I know she did"

"Then why did _he_ take her on? I though he valued strength"

"You can't understand the mind of an animal"

"…Yes. I guess you're right"

The woman stopped dead in her tracks for a moment and looked up at the roofs of the academy. Her partner looked back at her

"What are you doing?"

"…Nothing. Nothing at all. Lets go" The woman started walking again, but this time with a smile hidden under the hood she wore

Up above the tallest tower of Beacon Academy, Arashi stared down at the two dark figures. His eyes were dilated and crazed, like they lost all traces of sanity in them. In his hands a gripless knife was held. The knife pierced his skin and blood dripped down his hand, dying his clothes with dark red. His body was relaxed, like Arashi didn't know or didn't care about his loss of blood. Arashi growled, revealing two enlarged canine teeth, like an animal eyeing its future meal with longing.

_After all these years you still came back for me_

_I will make you regret that decision_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Sweet sweet Valentines <strong>

* * *

><p>It was morning at Beacon academy. I could say that when the students wake up they will brush their teeth, finish off homework at the last minute and the like but that would be like saying the ocean was a little big. Beacon was simply not a normal school. One would think that being a school populated by hormonal teenagers, the morning wouldn't be any different from a normal boarding school. Well that would be correct if those teenagers were learning to fight monsters for a living. So it goes to say that no morning is normal for these boys and girls. That is except for three days.<p>

That being Christmas, Thanksgiving and finally Valentine's Day.

The 14th of February was one of those days were people can just let their worries go, even in a school designed to teach teens to kill monsters. Commonly referred to as Easter for grownups, Valentine's day was a time were love and affections in a variety of levels were displayed through chocolate, flowers and sometimes something more extreme. It does not matter whether you get something from a friend or a complete stranger, by the end of the day you will be wearing a combination of a broad grin and a face of constipation from all the sweets you will be getting.

That is exactly what you will see if you'd walk into the court yard of Beacon. If there were a place to give that special someone a gift then the main court yard was the place to do it. The fountain and the flowers made it the perfect scene in miles for such an occasion. So it is understand able that the court yard would be full today. But as the day drew to a close, when the sun started to descend from the sky, and people started to leave to their dorms, one grumpy face could be seen. One belonging to a certain red head.

Ruby Rose loved Valentines. Back a signal, back with all her friends, she received hundreds of chocolate boxes and roses. Most of them were just obligatory but they were still something. No, she didn't even care about the flowers. Most of them were red roses anyway since her favourite colour theme was red and they thought the colours matched. Any idiot can tell if colours matched. What really she cared about was the chocolate. She remembered one year she received so many that she made a fort out of the boxes with Yang. Almost every year she would look forward for Valentines for the chocolates.

That is except for this one

"Why isn't any giving me chocolate?!" Ruby shouted to the sky, before collapsing down on the wooden bench she was sitting on

"Hey Ruby" The red haired girl looked up and almost burst into tears when she saw Jaune walking up to her with a box in his hands

"Jaune!" she cheered, diving for the box "You shouldn't have!"

"Ruby!" Jaune jumped in fright, causing Ruby to fall flat on her face

"Owch. Jaune!" Ruby cried on the floor "What are you doing?"

"Me? What are you doing?" He retorted

"No one is giving me chocolate. Please tell me that's for me!" She begged, clinging to his pants

"Ah…sorry no" He sweet dropped "Pyrrha gave this to me after I my valentine rejected me"

"Pyrrha gave you chocolate? And you got rejected? By who?"

"Ah you see…I kinda tried to give white roses t Weiss and she uh…"

"Oh that explains that" Ruby said as she climbed back onto the wooden bench

"Yea it does doesn't it? And about Pyrrha giving me chocolate…Let's just say she had plenty more to spare"

"Jaune!"

The two looked off to the side and spotted Pyrrha pulling along a wheelbarrow full of boxed chocolate and flowers

Ruby's jaw dropped

Jaune sighed "I'm coming! Sorry Ruby. I have to help her carry them to the incinerator. You know how Pyrrha doesn't like to eat unhealthy"

"Wait" Ruby said as Jaune left "INCINERATOR!"

When Weiss and Blake stumbled along Ruby they found her moping and crying about a 'great loss'.

"What are you crying about, dolt" Weiss said, getting a small bump from Blake

"A great tragedy has occurred" Ruby cried dramatically, before straighten up "Ahem. Sorry about that"

Blake and Weiss just stared

"So…what's got you down Ruby?" Blake said

"Nothing. It's just that I haven't got anything this valentine"

"Hmm" Weiss huffed "Valentine is over rated. It's just a bunch of guys sucking up to girls"

"But the chocolate!" Ruby defended "You gotta love the chocolate"

"I don't like chocolate"

"At least I'm not the only one without a valentine's gift"

"Actually" Weiss drawled out "Even if I don't like the chocolate I do like the flowers. I have dozens of whole bouquets at the dorm"

"Eh?" Ruby stepped back "What about you Blake? Please tell me you got nothing!"

The normally stoic Blake blushed"…Actually"

"What?! What did you get?!"

"She got a love note telling her to meet up in town tonight" Weiss said "I'm following her just in case it's just a creep"

"…AM I THE ONLY ONE WITH OUT A VALENTINES!" Ruby shouted to the sky. After a few moments of ranting Ruby, failed to notice Blake and Weiss leave-probably a wise choice-, and just continued to sit on the bench as the sun started to glow red

"Sniff sniff sniffsniffsniff"

Ruby looked to her feet and saw Nora literally sniffing her boots

"Hey Ruby" She shouted enthusiastically "Can you help me with something?"

"Yea sure. What is it Nora?"

"I found this note on my bed when I woke up and it says that I will find my Valentines if I do what it says"

Ruby sighed "Let me see it"

When Nora gave Ruby the note, her eye twitched when all it said was 'Your gift is somewhere in the school. Go find it'. Ruby gave it back

"I don't know Nora. Maybe you should go retrace your steps"

"Ok! Thanks!" Then she left

Ruby sighed. Is she the only one without a valentine?

"Psst. Is she gone?"

Ruby jumped as looked around and saw Ren peeping over the bench

"Who's gone?"

"Nora" He said

"Yea why?"

"Because I'm avoiding her that's why" Ren said ignoring Ruby's look "What? Even I need a break and only on valentines I get to have a break"

"…You're the one you gave her that note weren't you"

"Yip, every year. It's a bit mean so at the end of every day I put some of my old action figures on her bed"

"…I want to be alone now"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

Soon after Ren left the sun had gone down and the lamp posts lit up the empty streets.

"I got nothing" Ruby grumbled

"Hello Ruby" Ozpin greeted as he approached with a cup of steaming hot coco in his hand

"Hi professor"

"You seem sad. What's wrong?"

"I'm the only one who got nothing for Valentines. I used to get so many things on Valentines but now…"

"Well if it helps, I didn't get anything for Valentine either"

"You didn't?

"Nope"

"…Then what's that?" Ozpin and Ruby looked into the cup of coco Ozpin held and saw a pink heart shaped marshmallow and cream around it

"…Hmm. Now that I think about it Glynda did give me this in a hurry…Ruby? Where are you going?"

Ruby's mood went darker as she got closer to her dorm room she shared with her team mates. Just wanting a good night's sleep she didn't think twice when she opened the door.

"Sup sis!" Yang lifted a hand in greeting

Ruby looked up at the castle made of chocolate boxes that her sister was currently inside of

***Slam***

"…Was it something I said?"

"This is no fair" Ruby ranted to herself as she stormed through the hallway "I used to get all the chocolate. I was the cute one of the family. I wish I had my friends here. They used to get me tons of chocolate"

Ruby didn't think twice when she charged through the door leading to the roof. She just need some time to cool down. But when she got to the roof, she wasn't expecting Arashi to be sitting on the edge.

"Arashi?"

"Hmm?" he turned around and saw her "Oh, hi Ruby"  
>"What are you doing out here?" She asked<p>

"Just sitting and watching" he shrugged "what are you doing here?"

"…I just wanted a place to calm down" She said

"Oh? Then why don't you sit down?" Arashi patted the spot beside him

"Ok"

When Ruby sat down, she immediately felt the weight of today fall on her. Never before did Ruby didn't receive chocolate. She didn't get it. She was still cute right? Of course she was but why didn't she get anything?! Is this what withdrawal feels like? Is this what it feels like when something you love dearly suddenly disappears from your life? She runs on sugar. She needed her annual dose of sweets! Without it she would cease to function! Why her?! Why! It's not fair damn it!

"What's Valentines like?" Ruby looked to Arashi in surprise at his sudden question

"What's Valentines like?" she repeated

"Yes" He said "Every year I see people so worked up over it and I don't understand why it's like that"

"…You've never had a Valentines?" She realised

"No. No one ever gave me anything"

"…Well" Ruby thought "Valentine's Day is about showing your love to people you know and even sometimes people you don't know. It's a day about being happy and gifts make everyone feel happy"

"A day about being happy huh?" Arashi mused "That sounds nice"

"It is" Ruby smiled at Arashi but that dropped when she saw a small splash of red in her vision

"AGH!"

"What?!" Arashi shouted only to get sucker punched in a face "AH! What was that for?!"

"You liar" Ruby screamed as she stood up, with her arms crossed "You did have a valentines"

"No I didn't!" Arashi jumped up to his feet "I've been up here for most of the day!"

"Then how do you explain that!" Ruby pointed the red thing sticking out of Arashi's pocket. Arashi looked at it and picked it out, revealing it to be a ruby red rose.

"Oh this" Arashi grumbled "Yang dropped it. I was about to give it back to her before I saw her throw it over the cliff at the Emerald forest and I decided to keep it"

"…Oh sorry about that"

Arashi looked down at the rose then back at Ruby

"…Do you want it?" He asked

"Eh?"

"Do you want it? The rose?"

"Oh you don't have to" She said. Actually he really did. After this whole day Ruby was willing to accept anything, even flowers.

"You can if you want. I think it'd suit you"

_And there is the cliché line again_ She thought

"Oh stop. Just because my hair is red"

"What? No. Not like that" Arashi said. Ruby looked at Arashi in surprise

"It's not?"

"No" Arashi held up the rose "Look at it. This rose looks so delicate and soft. Like it wouldn't harm a fly. It looks like it couldn't even survive in the cold harsh world" Arashi traced a single large thorn on the stem of the flower "But that would be wrong. This rose can become deadly to whomever dears to handle it without care. To me, this rose is the perfect combination of deadliness and beauty" Arashi looked Ruby straight in the eye "Fits you perfectly no?"

It took a moment for Ruby to finally comprehend what Arashi just said before she turned into a stuttering mess

"I-I-I…U-Uh," Ruby blushed as Arashi gently lowered the rose into her hands "t-thank you, Arashi"

"No problem" Arashi yawned as he stared to walk away "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night and make sure you keep that rose fed!"

Ruby could only stare at Arashi's back as he closed the door behind him. Looking down at the rose, Ruby smiled lightly.

When Ruby returned back to her dorm room, she got placed the red rose into a cup of water which she kept on her night stand. Even with the hoard of chocolate in the room and the other thousand flowers that decorated the room and dozens of laminated photos of Blake and a cute blond monkey boy, that lone rose held more meaning than any other gift her team mates could have received. It didn't even matter that she didn't like flowers that much.

Because even though she got no chocolate, this Valentine had been the sweetest yet.

* * *

><p><strong>So yea that happened.<strong>

**I came up with the idea for the Omake when this sweet girl in my class gave me a cute little ****teddy and told me how I was cute and cuddly just like that bear. Ah young love. To bad I know I'm not going to be cute any longer with puberty and all...**

**This will probably one of the last chapters that follows the canon because I used the canon to introduce my character Arashi. Now that I have successfully integrated him into the RWBY universe, he will begin to effect things in there. Of Course references to the canon plot will be added, but other then that, the main events will be like a side plot. Oh and well I'm talking about the plot, let me just say now that I am basing my story on the first season of RWBY, just so when new season comes along I can choose whether or not I'll follow it.  
><strong>

**I also have another thing to address. That is my writing style. You see when I write I actually pay attention to what I write. And when I write I often change point of views because there are certain things I want you to know and things I want to hide from you. Take Arashi's past for example. This fic would be boring if I just listed his past in chronological order. That would be boring. I like my stories to be smart and interesting.  
><strong>

**Also decided I'm just going to make a list every chapter to tell you lazy people what I wanted you to find out in this chapter**

**Here it goes in no particular order:**

**-Where Ruby's true potential lies in**

**-Two potential antagonists**

**-My version of the history of the White Fang**

**-More about Glynda's relationship with Arashi**

**-Who is the tormentor and who is the tormented?**

**Well thats that. I'm exhausted. This is what I get when I try to get this chapter out on ****Valentines. Well atleast it's Sunday****  
><strong>

**Oh and shout out to Ironeye2106. He/or she is officially my first reviewer. Cheers bro  
><strong>

**And until next time **

**Ja Ne**


	4. Beware the big bad wolf

**I'm back! And this time with a better chapter than the last.**

**Now as usual I shall start on my pre story authors note. You can just skip this one but there might be some infomation you might find interesting...**

**First is that challenge I issued at the end of the first chapter. That challenge was for you to find out what Japanese folklore I based Arashi off. But sadly no one even took a jab at the ****challenge, which is understandable. I am a newcomer to Fanfiction. So I thought this would be time to let the cat out of the bag and tell you what Arashi is based of.**

**And it is, drum roll please!**

**The Raijin! The Shinto god of lighting, thunder and storms! In the first chapter I alluded to this numerous times. Like how the chapter started out with Arashi being in the Rotten titan's stomach. The Raijin was supposedly born in the rotting stomach of Izanami in the under world. Cool right? Thats not all. In the first chapter Arashi managed to summon a wolf made out of lighting. That is a direct reference to the Raiju, the lighting beast and companion of Raijin. The Raiju is rumoured to sleep in the stomach of children and Raijin shoots out bolts of lighting to wake him up.**

**Also, Arsahi's wolf theme inspired me to create his more...psychopathic side. Because in most fairy tales that feature a wolf, the wolf is portrayed as evil and nasty. This connection between the wolf of Japanese mythology and western Fairy Tales is what I praised my self on when I was writing this. But is just pure coincidence ****that Arashi, who is wolf themed is the master of Ruby, who is themed after Red Riding hood. But there is a connection, I won't say what.**

**Now time for some ranting, you can just skip this part**

**So I've noticed that Yuri is pretty popular in the RWBY category. I mean how could it not be? Cute girls with giant weapons fighting monster and sill manage to look cute. Yea RWBY was basically made for a man. Not that I'm complaining. I kinda knew what I was getting into when I saw good old Monty was directing it. That aside, I was wondering if this fic will ever be as popular as they would be. I'm not bothered by it by the way, because RWBY yuri fic are basically catering to the masses and my fic is just a documented version of a childs mind but it is discouraging. I'm not saying all RWBY yuri fics are like that. Some, if not most of those writes love what they are doing. So I hope I didn't offend anyone with this rant...You can forget about this now.**

**Oh and to the kind man/woman who offered their time and services to be my Beta. I am sorry because I will have to politely decline you offer. Mostly because of our time differences and my ****schedule. I like to put out new chapters on saturday night, which is around saturday morning for you guys in America, to maximise my chances of getting views. By relying on a Beta I will have some trouble keeping up with my schedule. **

**Again I politely decline for your generous offer. I am sorry**

**(Edit note: Just fixed up some mistakes and plot holes with minor changes)**

**So now that is out of the way, onward with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

Beware of the big bad wolf

_"AGH!"_ _The young blue haired Faunus collapsed face first into the dirt, as he was struck in the back with a rubber bullet. Behind him Ozpin sighed as he heaved his shotgun to his shoulders. Walking up across the field that was somewhere in the Emerald forest, the grey haired man sat down at the panting boy._

_"Are you ok Arashi?" He asked "We could have a break if you want. You don't have to push yourself"_

_"I-I can…I can keep going" Arashi panted, trying to push himself off the ground only to fall and roll over to look at the clear blue sky. He gave up after that_

_Ozpin chuckled, patting the young boy's head between his wolf ears getting a grumble in return "You're such a hard worker Arashi. I think one day you will be a great man. Maybe even greater than me"_

_After only a month here at Beacon Academy, Arashi had already pushed further than his year group in terms of skill and strength. Where they worked in teams of four, he worked alone. Ozpin was only slightly surprised when Arashi was gaining four times the experience than the teams but coupled with his hard work and natural skill, the boy's rate of growth left Ozpin stumped. Sure he was not the most knowledgeable boy other there but his skill made up for that. But still that was not enough for Arashi. For whatever reason he needed to be better._

_"So" Ozpin whistled "Why did you want me to shoot you with this riot gun?"_

_"Glynda said I can't rely on my Aura to protect myself" He said "I thought that I would learn to dodge instead"_

_"If you can't block an attack then learn how to avoid getting hit in the first place. Smart" The teacher nodded looking at the gun in his hands "Not many people here train to improve their dodging skills. They feel as though their weapons and their Aura would do all the work for them. They wouldn't need to use Aura if they were doing what you are doing now Arashi" He paused "Though I do wonder where you get a riot gun from. Arashi? Care to explain?"_

_"…I asked for it"_

_"What did you do Arashi?" Ozpin sighed, dreading what would come when they returned to Beacon_

_"I really did ask for it" Arashi defended, but Ozpin's look made him whimper in fear "…I might have threatened the guards a little hehehe"_

_"Oh Arsahi" The grey haired man sighed in a kind playful way, akin to a parent lightly scolding his child_

_Arashi jumped up to his feet "I'm ready Professor. Let's go again"_

_He nodded, standing up with the gun in his hands as Arashi ran across the field. Inside, Ozpin smiled_

_'He's acting more and more like a kid each day' He thought_

* * *

><p>Beacon, compared to many other private schools were the students also sleep in dorms, was very lax. The first compulsorily class the new students have to take was at nine in the morning. To put this in prospective, the teachers get up and prepare for class at six in the morning, at the break of dawn. When asked why those students were so laid back, Ozpin reminded the people that the young teens that were taken into their school were being trained to hunt and kill monsters, something most normal men would cower from. If there was one thing that those teens deserve, that is a few more minutes sleep.<em><br>_

Of course, as said before, the teachers still have to get up early regardless what time their first class of the day is. And like normal teachers they have to prepare teaching material, brush up on knowledge they may have forgotten over the summer break and more often than not, rush to get the first coffee of the day where the milk is freshest and the newly delivered exotic coffee beans were at a plenty. Taking the last point into prospective, teaching at Beacons wasn't so bad.

That was what Glynda was thinking about as she leaned back on her black leather desk chair, taking a sip of the hot caffeine enriched drink she held in his hands. The silent professor always felt happy when she was in her own personal lecture hall that only she could use, no swapping around needed. Since it was hers she decorated it with all her trophies and mementos that she collected over her long life. From weapons to bones, to awards and the odd pictures or two. This room of hers literally placed her whole life in front of her. It was therapeutic in away. And this was her therapy time because no one other than Ozpin would dear interrupt her during this time. And that was why she was surprised and slightly infuriated when someone came inside during this time. But that soon turned into surprise and then into annoyance very quickly.

"So let me get this straight" Glynda folded her arms, threateningly narrowing her eyes "You want to leave your students behind and go back to the Capital after the first day of school?"

"I see no problem" Arashi grunted

"Well I do" Glynda growled in response. She brought her hand up and rubbed her forehead vigorously "You made a commitment to teach your students for the next four years Arashi. You can't just leave"

"It's just for a day, two at the latest" He defended "I'm sure the girls would do fine without me for a day"

"That does not matter" Glynda picked up a folder from her desk, one that was labelled team RWBY, and started to skim through it "Like I told you before, your team is expected to be some of the best. That is why your team has automatically entered in the fighting festival that is in three months. Every day you waste is one day that could be used to make them stronger"

"Then I'll train them twice as hard when I get back" Arashi shrugged it off

Glynda gave the blue haired Faunus a flat look "Even if I wanted to, I don't have the power to authorize a last minute airship to the Capital"

"I'm not stupid Glynda. We both know for all his achievements, for all his charisma, Ozpin isn't the type of person who would sit down at an office and do paper work for eight hours a day. I know that it is you who truly hold power over Beacon"

"…Fine. I'll organize a transport as soon as possible" She sighed

"Thank you Glynda" Arashi thanked. As he stood up he fixed the deep blue hat on top of his head into place. Glynda watched with a frown as she watched Arashi turn walk towards the door. But before he could touch the door knob, Glynda said something that made his hands freeze in place.

"I know you're going to chase after Team JOLT" His hand hovered where it was for a second before he lowered it

"That is none of your business" He said with his back still facing Glynda

"You can't just chase after a government sanctioned team without there being any repercussions, Arashi"

"I said that it's none of your business!" Arashi whirled around, his face scrunched up in fury "I need to find them"

"Why?!" Glynda yelled back with equal ferocity "To kill them?! For something that happened when you were a kid?"

"My reasons are my own, Glynda" Arashi glared

"The government knows what they did wrong" She continued "They aren't some villains of a children's TV show. They know that they were to blame for the massacre and that team JOLT is too strong to be executed. The only reason that team is working for them is to make it easier to keep that team on a leash. And if you attack them then that leash would snap"

"I don't care" Arashi growled before turning around and opened the door "I don't care about the massacre, I don't care if they are too strong, and I defiantly don't give a shit what the government thinks"

The silent huntress watched in silence as Arashi disappeared from her view. She emotionlessly picked up her cup of coffee from her desk and took a small sip. It was cold

"If you fight them, Arashi, you will die. I can only hope that you'll take them down with you"

* * *

><p>"So, this is it huh?"<p>

"Yea this is it" Ruby and team were standing in front of their assigned dorm rooms with their luggages packed on top of a large pile on the side, still dressed in their night gear. There was once again another muddle up so they didn't get the chance to sleep in a nice comfy bed last night, which was beyond annoying to Team RWBY and JNPR considering they were the only ones to fight both a Nevermore, a Death Stalker and a Huntsman. Although, only Yang, Blake and Ruby were injured by Arashi, they learnt the hard way how hard Arashi can hit despite his extremely short and deceptively fragile looking stature.

"Ruby?"

The whole team simultaneously turned and saw team JNPR standing outside the door opposite theirs

"Jaune? Is that your room?" Ruby asked

"Yea" He nodded, holding up his key "Is that yours?"

"You bet" Yang beamed

"Cool!" Nora cheered "Together, we can be the rulers of this hallway!"

"But there are sixteen other teams on this hallway. That's sixty four people all together" Blake commented, deflating Nora's ambitions before it could manifest into an obsession

"Come on" Weiss growled "It's seven in the morning and I want to take a nap"

"Live it up, Princess" Yang said happily, placing her hand on the white clad girl's shoulder "The sun is already up, and it's time to get your blood pumping!"

"Not you too" Weiss eye twitched at the nick name Princess

"We should get unpacking Jaune" Pyrrha said, placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder

"Right" He nodded, turning to the Team RWBY "You guys should start too if you want some rest"

"My my" Yang hummed before Ruby could respond "You're starting to sound like a real leader Jaune"

The blond haired knight blushed in embarrassment "T-Thanks"

"Come on Jaune" Ren said, dragging him by the shirt into their room followed by the rest of Team JNPR

"Well" Ruby said "At least we won't have to get to know our neighbors because we already do"

"Whatever" Weiss rolled her eyes at her partner's observation "But they do have the right idea by unpacking right away"

"I think we should start too" Blake agreed. Grasping the door knob Blake opened it with one swooping swing, but was unprepared for what was on the other side.

"Good morning team" Arashi greeted, holding out a glass of ice cream "What some?"

Sitting in the middle of the room on a silver trolley, Arashi was back in his suit Ozpin had bought him, legs crossed and savoring the yellow banana flavored ice cream in his hands. This was the first time Weiss and Blake managed to take a good long look at Arashi's young face. In all honesty, they found his face similar to Ruby's. It looked soft, cheeks slightly chubby but not overly chubby and had an underdeveloped jaw structure that lacked that certain sharpness grown men have. But he was cute.

"Arashi?" Yang laughed nervously "What are you doing here?"

"When I used to get hurt, I usually got some ice cream" He said, using his spoon to scrape at the last scraps of cream at the bottom of the cup "I was wondering if you would like some ice cream too. I did hurt three of you"

"Isn't it a bit too early for ice cream?" Blake asked

"It's never too early…" Arashi thought placing his empty cup beside him "So do you want some or not"

"No thank you" Weiss said, glaring at the sweet treat slightly "It's not healthy"

"I'll pass as well" Yang waved her hands in front of her frantically "Not that I'm afraid that you drugged it or anything, hahahaha...ha…"

"I don't really like sweets" Blake turned away from the ice cream, as if to avoid temptation

Arashi looked at Ruby who was fiddling with her finger "…I-I'd like some, please"

Arashi nodded and kicked his heals on the trolley, opening a cabinet revealing four cups of light brown ice cream. The cream looked smooth and creamy like it had been whipped by hand and the perfect amount of rich brown chocolate oozed down the sides was used as glue to hold the flaked, grated white chocolate, nuts and rainbow sprinkles. The four girls widened their eyes at the gourmet desert. Simultaneously, three growls of a greedy stomach sounded well Ruby's smile grew larger and larger as she grabbed one of the larger cups. Arashi frowned at the remaining three cups and picked another one up and started to eat that one as well.

_Oh god_ Weiss thought _Those look like the stuff dad would eat_

"Ahh" Ruby moaned in extreme pleasure, scooping more and more of the good stuff into her mouth "So good! There is cream in the middle!"

As he ate the blue haired boy raised an eye brow at the three other girls in the team as they struggled to keep their drool in their mouths. Didn't they want some? They sure look like they do. Then why didn't they accept it and Ruby did? He had read their files during the night but it didn't mention anything about odd behavior…These girls are weird.

Speaking of those girls, this was the first time he really took his time to look at Blake and Weiss. Blake was tall, taller than him, but was only centimeters shorter than Yang. Her skin had a pale completion, almost as if she was a vampire from the stories of old, which contrasted her black wavy flowing down her back reaching just short of her hips. Amber eyes shook as she stared at the small drop of cream the fell from Ruby's chin. She wore what Arashi thought was her night gear which was a black robe similar to his battle gear but with the two long sleeves intact.

Weiss was also taller than him but luckily it was only by a few inches. She also had pale skin that was similar in shade as Blake which matched her white long hair that was tied up to her right side. Her cold blue eyes gave Arashi the impression of royally, as they carried a stern unwavering will that only the privileged had. Her night gear was just a simple white night gown with a slight blue color traveling upwards. Arashi felt slightly uncomfortable when he noticed Weiss's night gown was dangerously short, exposing her ice white slender legs.

"I don't think I have introduced myself" Arashi coughed, catching the attention of white and black themed girls. Placing his ice cream to the side, he hoped of the trolley with a bounce "My name is Arashi Nii. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Weiss Schnee" The white Huntress greeted with a strong regal voice "And believe me that the pleasure is all mine"

"I'm Blake Belladonna" The black haired woman nodded "Nice to meet your acquaintance"

"I hope that you don't mind me being in charge of your team" Arashi said rehearsing his professional voice "I did attack you yesterday"

"It was a test. We understand why you did it" Blake defended

"She right" Weiss agreed "Besides, it was all worth it in the end"

Arashi nodded before hoping back onto the silver trolley "That's good to know"

"So why are you here Arashi?" Ruby asked, picking up another cup of ice cream "Oh I know! You're here to tell us who our team leader is right?"

"Oh right. I still have to pick a team leader" He placed a finger on his chin in thought "For now you don't have to worry about it. Your first week is all about settling into the school, so you won't be going on any missions or trips"

"Then why are you here?" Yang asked, sitting down on one of the beds to the left

"I'll be leaving for a while" Arashi said, surprising them "I just thought that I would meet my new team before I do and see if you had any questions"

The girls looked at each other before turning back to him. Then Ruby asked "Why are you leaving?"

"Just…visiting some old friends" he closed his eyes in a smile

"Visiting?" Blake raised an eyebrow "Who is it?"

"Like I said" Arashi opened his eyes and revealed frighteningly dilated pupils "A friend"

The four girls felt a cold shiver run through their spines and felt their hearts being gripped by a ghostly hand. Like death was hanging right above them.

"S-So what can you do?" Weiss stuttered, bravely and on instinct. They all sighed in relief as the uncomfortable chill disappeared

"I don't understand" Arashi tilted his head "Do you mean my skills?"

"Yes" The white haired girl continued "In the magazines they described how your Semblance could control lightning like a god"

"That's wrong" Arashi said, slapping Ruby's hand away from his idle ice-cream "I haven't unlocked my Semblance"

"You haven't?" Blake raised her eye brows, her earlier fear forgotten "Then do you use dust instead?"

"No" He shook his head "I can control lightning with my Aura"

"What?!" Weiss shouted in disbelief "But that's impossible!"

"How is it impossible?" Ruby asked, causing Yang to sigh

"Oh Ruby" The blond girl sighed "This is what happens when you skip your last years at Signal"

"The only thing Aura can do is shield the user" Blake explained to the younger girl "A Semblance is a special ability that can only be granted after you master Aura. It is complete separate from Aura and unique to each user" The girl looked at Arashi "Like I said, the only thing Aura can do is shield the user, and nothing else. It definitely can't be used to control lightning"

"I'm special" Arashi said lifting his left hand, letting small crackles of lightning jump from one finger to another "I was born with an Aura that naturally converts itself into electrical energy"

"How is that even possible" Weiss muttered

"I see" Blake realized "That is why Ruby said you have no defense. It's because your lightning can't protect you"

He nodded "That's right. Instead I have a much stronger attack than most people. That is why I am so feared by people and why I work alone. But having no defense means I can't do the same things as other huntsmen" He looked at Ruby, as if he was sending a message specifically to her "Take Professor Glynda for example. If the mission were to defend civilians and bring in a criminal than she would come out unharmed with the civilians but she wouldn't have been able to even injure the criminal. But if it were me, the civilians would be dead, along with the criminal"

A beep sounded from Arashi's pocket. Digging through his pocket he pulled out a pager and looked at the message

"My flight is here" He said, putting the pager back into his pocket "I should be going now"

"Yes you should!" Yang jumped up, acting a bit to eager to get Arashi out. Grabbing him by the shoulders she started to push him out of the room "See ya later. Have a safe trip. Remember to pack heavily. Better to have and not need it than to need it and not have it"

"Should I take the trolley?" Arashi asked before he was shoved back and out of the room

"No need!" Yang smiled, her hand clutching the door handle

"Then can I at least have my ***Slam*** Ice-cream…" Arashi paused before his head dipped in sadness "My Ice cream…"

On the other side of the door Yang sighed, holding her chest "Oh god. I thought I was going to die. Did you see how he reacted to us asking where he was going?"

"Arashi wasn't like this when I first met him" Ruby said as she took the last cup of ice cream Arashi left behind

"I don't think you'd be a good grudge of character" Weiss scoffed, reverting back to her old normal self

"Now's not the time" Blake said "I think we should ask the professors about Arashi. He did come here before after all"

"That's a great idea. Team RWBY's first mission is to find more about Arashi!" Ruby cheered before looking around at the bear room "But for now I think we should unpack first"

* * *

><p>The Brick house was a decent pub. It was in the middle of a nice neighbourhood in the capital of Vale where the people weren't so poor but still wishing for that winning lottery ticket they oh so wanted. Underneath the blood and oil stained walls one can almost see the faded green themed wall paper that was there. Its wooden tables and chairs where cheap and bare of any decorations but they were intact and did the job, whether they were for sitting and drinking or smashing another man's face in. The Brick house served many dishes like pies, fish and chips, most of which came from the sea that was just a few minutes walk away. Along with that they served plenty of cheap soft drinks, beer, wine and shots to drown all your thoughts and troubles with.<p>

That said, it obvious to tell that the Brick house was not the most popular pub. Why go to a boringly normal pub when they could go just down the street to the pub named Lion heart. The food and drinks were better in every way, its décor and furniture were almost premium in quality that gave its costumers a taste of the rich life and it was on the edge of a hill, giving its customers a view of the wide open sea. Most of the time, the customers of the Brick house were people who went there out of pure convenience or maybe because they wanted a cheap alcohol fix. Whatever the case, this pub was not a pub that would stand out among the rest. In the eyes of the public, it was a failure not worth mentioning at the dinner table.

But that was the point.

The door swung open with a ring of a bell. Normally the bell would go unnoticed at night but in the day it rang clear as the open sea. A lone bartender turned to the door and saw a blue haired boy who looked fourteen years old dressed in a navy blue suit with a matching hat, clothes that defiantly did not match the neighborhood they were in. Acting nonchalant like any other Bartender would, he looked back down and continued to clean the tin beer mug in his hands. Taking a set at the counter the boy traced the counter top with a finger, feeling the invisible dirt and grime that covered it.

"What are you, the health inspector?" The bartender asked rudely. Before the boy could utter a word he interrupted him "Look, we don't serve minors here kid no matter how much money you have. But if you're that desperate for a drink we do have soft drinks and food"

The bartender looked up from his cleaning and saw the boy's peculiar red eyes boring into him. He wasn't frightened or even curious for that matter. Years of working at a bar would do that to a man. He went back to cleaning.

"I'm not here for a drink" The boy's developing voice sounded "But I would like some pork chop"

The bartender snuck a peek at the boy on the counter and said in a well versed voice "I'm sorry. We don't serve pork chop"

And the boy responded "Really? I heard that the pork chop here was to die for"

The bartender froze in his cleaning and looked back up at the boy in very well masked surprise "Aren't you a little too young?" The boy did not answer, only stare at him expectantly. The bartender sighed, placing his cup down onto the counter "Alright. Follow me" Walking over to the other side of the counter, the bartender beckoned the boy to follow which he did. The boy's eyes wandered as he followed the man through the empty kitchen save for the grimy sleeping chief in the corner.

"We're here" The man said. The boy looked up and saw it was a large white metal container with a door sealing the entrance.

"A freezer?"

"If you came here then you should know looks can be deceiving" The bartender said, opening the door revealing not only boxes of frozen chicken and meat but another steel door "Now if you may. That door can't open unless I close this one"

The boy nodded and stepped inside, not bothered by the cold air that was inside. He didn't turn when he heard the door shut behind him, making a slight hissing sound as it sealed itself. Grabbing the handle of the other door, he pushed it open and entered.

In side could only be described as a pigsty. To the sides of the small room barely as big as his back at beacon were stacks of files and junk. He could spot more than a dozen empty takeout boxes food, the most prominent being boxes of pizza some of which still had now rotting pineapple bits and slices of tomato inside of them. And he thought the rotten titan smelt bad. All the junk and filed were barely packed off to the side in huge stacks, leaving a very small path that led from the door to a desk in the middle of the room.

The boy shrugged of the disgusting surroundings and started to maneuver himself towards the desk, being very careful not to step on the rotting rats that laid about on the floor. Despite his small body he still had trouble reaching the desk but he got there in the end. He paused as he heard a low rumbling sound coming from behind the desk. Peaking over the desk he found a man. A fat man. A really fat man.

He sat in a mechanical chair that floated in mid-air and struggling to do so. It was the size of a large lazy boy and the man's fat still rolled over the sides. That was how fat he was. The only thing was wearing stretched sweat pants that looked like it was about to tear at any time. And his stomach…It was disturbing to describe how it looked. The man's face was completely had multiple chins and a flat nose that made him look like a pig. In fact that wasn't comparison wasn't that far off because on top of his bold, sweaty head was a pair of pink hairless ears.

Pig ears.

Fitting don't you think?

Signing he dug through his inner pockets of his suit, pulling out a file filled with a few sheets of paper. Slamming it down on the desk the fat man woke up with a snort

"Wha-" The pig Faunus shouted, rubbing his eyes, before looking up at the boy with narrowed eyes "Oh it's you Arashi"

Arashi just pushed the file on the desk towards the pig like man "Here is the information on the Rotten titan I could get my hands on. All non-classified of course"

"Ah" He hummed, before grabbing and scanning the files "Who knew such a creature existed. Even though it is non-classified, this information would sell for a hefty price. But where is the location?"

"That is not for you to know" Arashi glared, folding his arms

"Hmm. So what do you want for it?" The man asked

"Information"

"You never ask for money do you?" He sighed. Pressing a button under his desk, the desk opened to show a hidden computer screen and keyboard "So what do you want to know?"

"Team JOLT" Arashi said "Two members appeared at Beacon academy yesterday night. I want to know who they are and their location. If there is someone who would know this then it would be you, Chin"

The now named Chin looked at Arashi with an analytical eye "That's right. Just this morning I found out that team JOLT went to Beacon but other than that I have nothing"

Arashi narrowed his red eyes "Then look harder"

"I can't do that" Chin closed his eyes in thought "My spy network would need to be working at its hardest even to find out what they had for breakfast in the morning. Trying to find out where they are going is impossible" Chin opened his eyes and stared at the short sword only inches away, pointing at his face "Oh you don't what to do that Arashi"

"Why not" He growled "I killed your two other brothers and faked your death for you. In return you were to work for me. If you can't do what I want you to do than I should kill you right now"

"By brothers were idiots" Chin snorted "I was the smart one. And right now, I can tell that you aren't going to kill me"

"Are you willing to bet your life on it?" Arashi squeezed his neck harder

"Yes. I am" Chin grinned as the sword was lowered slowly "I am too much of an asset for you to lose, Arashi. You wouldn't have kept me alive if I was not. But like I said before it's impossible for me to find out where they are going. I heard rumors that two members of JOLT went missing two days ago. Causing quite the stir among the politicians. My guess is that those two you are looking for were the ones to go missing"

"Not even they know?" Arashi mumbled "Then do they have any leads I can follow? Anything?"

"Do they have any leads? No" Chin smirked "But we do. You see, the report said that they left beacon with an unmarked police airship. The color of the jetfire was noted to have a strange red coloring. That would be the result of a certain type of specialized dust that would allow the ship to reach speeds up to Mach two, two times faster than the speed of sound. Because of that, we can't track them. But we can track the dust they used" Chin typed a few keys on his computer and it came up with an ID of a black haired man "Rumple S. Skin. A rival of mine in the information trade. He is rumoured to be involved with most, if not all major dust trade and was also a good friend of the Schnee dust company. Key word, was a good friend. If there was a ship you want to find that uses such a rare type of dust than he is your man"

"Excellent" Arashi grinned "Where can I find him?"

"I found him hiding out at an abandoned church down at the Faunus slums. Kinda funny how he ended up there. Anyway the church was called The Church of Saint Righteous but it was closed down due to Saint Righteous being a Human Saint. He repurposed the place into a gang safe house"

"I'll be on my way then" Arashi turned around and what about to head for the door when Chin said something

"Oh by the way. Last month he was caught selling Dust to the White fang. The Schnee dust company is out for his head and so are the cops. And since you're a huntsman, I think you should be careful what you say when you talk to him if you want any information"

Arashi grinned savagely as he walked back to the door "Who said anything about talking?"

Leaning back on his hovering chair, the pig Faunus smiled slightly as Arashi left his room.

"Hide your sheep and lock your doors. The big bad wolf has come to town"

* * *

><p>"Ozpin. I need to talk to you"<p>

Waking up with a snort and a pencil stuck to his face, Ozpin looked up from his desk with a terrified look on his face

"I'm doing my work I swear!" He squealed in fear

Glynda rolled her eyes as she took a seat near Ozpin's desk, opposite its owner. Glynda had never gotten used to the way Ozpin completely overhauled the Headmaster's office. Back when he was still a teacher with her, back with the old Headmaster, this room used to be a place to behold.

With room equal to the size of a small house, it used to be filled to the brim with old one of a kind scrolls, rare books and artifacts. It was a treasure trove of knowledge that made Glynda look forward to her next visit to the Headmasters room. Then Ozpin became Headmaster. He tried to keep the same feeling of awe the room had but it felt empty as the old Headmaster took all his belongings with him. In the room now was just a dark oak desk with a few chairs, surrounded by empty display cases and book shelves. Ozpin wasn't much of a collector as the old Headmaster

"I'm not that scary am I?" Glynda asked, slightly saddened

"Well, not really" Ozpin admitted as he picked the pencil stuck to his face off "It's just that you have this silent but deadly feeling around you"

"That's good to know" She smiled

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ozpin asked as he pulled out his cup from out of nowhere  
>"I wanted to talk about Arashi"<p>

"Oh not him again" He groaned, more to himself than to Glynda "Team RWBY has been asking around about his time here at Beacon. I received multiple complaints from the some of the other professors about their more aggressive methods"

"He went after JOLT"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow "Did he now?"

Glynda nodded "And I arranged a transport to take him to the Capital of Vale"

"And why did you do that?" The Headmaster asked, hoping this conversation was not going in the direction he thought it was going

"Because ever since Arashi arrived here at Beacon, his old emotions have started to resurface" Glynda down and continued talking as if she was reminiscing about something "He's acting more and more like the kind small boy I used to know. He even started to eat more and more ice cream again. I thought this was a good thing but I was wrong. Along with his old personality, his _other_ side is coming back again"

* * *

><p>"Who are you?!" A tall broad shouldered man shouted, his fingers tracing the gun and sword strapped to his belt<p>

At the entrance of the old and large church, a short boy stood there in an expensive suit. The evening sun behind him blocked his face from the view of the gang members, causing them to stand on guard against the intruder. Normally a kid dressed in expensive clothing walking into their hideout would be a good thing. But this boy was different. No matter how threating they tried to look they could feel something raging in their stomach. That was fear.

"Hey! Rumple asked you something ya brat!" Spat a punk dressed man

"Don't say my name idiot" Growled the broad man growled at his minion.

"Rumple S. Skin?" The boy asked, in a childish and a somewhat terrifying innocent voice. For some reason he became more frightening to the grown men. Digging into his pockets, the boy through something at Rumple, which he caught with ease. Looking down, his eyes widened with so much fear, he was on the verge of driving himself into insanity. His breathing became labored like he was choking and his life was being drained before his eyes. He didn't notice the silver coin in his had drop from his hands, showing the blood Red Crescent moon imprinted on it.

"Orders boss?"

"Kill him!" Rumple screamed, pointing at the boy who was barely half his height "Kill him now!"

"Yes boss!"

The boy watched with almost childlike awe as men started to pour out the doors on the sides of the church and started to surround him, guns raised making it look like a circular firing line. He spotted Rumple behind the men still shivering in extreme paranoia. When their eyes met, Rumple whimpered and scrambled out of the room in a hurry, tripping over a rope along the way. Soon the Church bell started to ring with in a rhythmic bong.

"Any last words kid?" One of the men said as he and the other men cocked their guns

The boy smiled, raising his arms and embracing the holy gongs of the church bell

**"Ring ring ring, echoed the church bells**

**They herald your end and your passage to hell"**

* * *

><p>"This is bad. Very bad" Ozpin said grimly, cupping his hands and bringing it up to his face in a thought "I thought this would happen but not until at least the middle of the semester. I never thought JOLT would find out let alone come here. But now that they have…I brought him here to give me a chance to fix my mistakes, Glynda. To finally give Arashi the childhood he needed. But at this rate, all our earlier work in suppressing his negative emotions will be all for nothing"<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it all!" Rumple cursed as he watched with desperate eyes the progress bar on his computer reach 90%. Attached to the computer was a cable leading to a mechanical cylinder tube -not unlike the ones used to contain dust- that held a greyish white liquid. Rumple watched with paranoia as the progress bar slowly reached 100%. The second it did, Rumple tore the cord off the cylinder tube and stuffed into a silver metallic briefcase before locking it with a click.<p>

_'About time_' He thought _'Time to get out of here…wait isn't it a bit too quiet?"_

Rumple looked at the door out of his office and tried to listen for something, anything. But there was just silence. Did his men kill him? Did they kill the monster? Skipping over to the door, he grabbed the handle and slowly opened it with a painfully loud and stretched out creak. He almost let out a sigh of relief as he saw his best swordsman standing alone among dozens of mutilated bodies with his back turned towards him. Even if some people died, as long as he as safe it didn't matter. But that relief was crushed when the swordsman fell to the ground like a rag doll, revealing the blue haired monster in all his glory without a speck of blood on him.

The boy turned to the sound of a door slamming and smiled at the eye he spotted in the keyhole.

**"I am here to claim your worthless life**

**With a stroke or two of my trusty little knife"**

* * *

><p>"Then what do we do?" Glynda asked "Arashi can't leave now because the year has already started and his team has already been organised. Without him Ruby would have to leave Beacon with him and without a master the rest of team RWBY would have to disband because of their missing teammate. But if we keep him here than the chances of Arashi giving in to his bloodlust becomes more and more risky. If he wanted to, if he truly wanted to, he could kill not only team RWBY but he might even destroy Beacon academy"<p>

* * *

><p>Rumple panted, sprinting through the dark concrete underground escape tunnel that he had built into the church for times like this, hoping on tightly to the silver briefcase. The adrenaline Rumple felt pumping through his veins helped him push through the pain in his legs and coupled with his fear, he ran so fast that he actually thought he was going to get away. That was what he thought. Cackling wildly, he praised himself for successfully escaping the monster that almost managed to kill him.<p>

***Drip drop***

Stopping dead in his tracks he saw the abomination walking towards him at an almost leisurely pace, armed with a small sword dripping with blood of his former comrades and an even deadlier toothy grin that was only bearably visible in the darkness. Steeping back in fear, Rumple unhooked the sub machine gun from his belt and brought it up with an insane grin of his own

"Die! You bastard!" And he pulled the trigger

The blue haired boy kept his grin as he watched the bullets fly at him with speed that only he could see. Then in a furry of metal sparks that lit up the tunnel, he brought his sword up with a blur to meet each and every one of the lead slugs. Soon the sound of clicking could be heard from the gun Rumple was holding. In frustration he shook it a few times only to receive more clicking sounds

_'It's jammed!'_ Rumple realized, before looking back at the boy still standing with that hellish grin '_H-He blocked the bullets!'_

Backing up Rumple dropped the gun, and broke back into a sprint, leaving the boy behind. Before he was completely out of range, Rumple ran faster as the boy continued with his rhyme

**"I'm having fun**

**Watching you run and run"**

* * *

><p>Ozpin closed his eyes in thought "I don't know Glynda. Arashi is like a son, to both of us. He made us laugh, sigh and sometimes got us acting like kids again. He taught us as much as we taught him. In these short years Arashi has become someone irreplaceable. For now we will continue to let him do what he wants. Maybe his team will give him his humanity back like I planed. But" Ozpin opened his eyes, showing his grim determination "The students here at Beacon are my family as well. And if Arashi ever does anything to harm or threaten my family, I won't hesitate to cut him down myself"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Because no matter how far you flee<strong>

**Nothing can keep you safe from me"**

"AGH!" Rumple collapsed to his knees dropping the briefcase he held to the ground as he felt a sharp pain on his back. He looked over his shoulder and spotted a short sword sticking out of his left shoulder blade. He whimpered as he gripped his shoulder, trying to ease the pain and stop the blood pouring out of it. Then his eyes wondered beyond the blade and he saw the blue haired boy walking ever so slowly towards him. Steeling himself, Rumple gripped the sword strapped to his belt with his right hand.

"Come get me!" He screamed his war cry. As soon the boy walked into range, he poured all his strength into an underhand swipe "Ha! Got ya!"

"Really? Look again"

Rumple smirk despite his sword being caught just centimeters from slicing the boy's throat. The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity at the soon to be dead man's smirk. What does it mean? Then he spotted something. Something on the seemingly normal sword Rumple was using. It was a small strip of metal emerging from the cross guard. And his pinkie finger was resting right on it, as if it was a…

_'A trigger!'_

There was a small click. Then as fast as a bullet, the blade shot forward with a force that surprised the boy. He only barely had enough time and strength to redirect it to his side, embedding into the concrete floor with a ringing sound. Glaring at the man below him the boy kicked the leg that held Rumple up, causing him to drop the bladeless hilt and bend his leg into an unnatural angle. Rumple's scream was a chilling mixture of pain and a cry of a baby. The monster in front of him gripped his sword that was rooted in Rumple's shoulder and pulled it out with careless force. He was not finished yet.

Brutally picking him up by the throat at held him up agenised the wall. Even though he could still touch the ground Rumple gurgled as he felt like his neck was about to snap under the pressure. Then the monster let his throat go. With his blood starting to pool on the floor below him and with one of his leg bent at the wrong angle, Rumple slid down the wall staining it with his blood and crumpled into a heap as he accepted his fate.

"What a strange sword" The boy said, picking up the hilt of Rumple's sword. Looking down at joint where the blade met the hilt he saw a small mechanic contraption and a small blue dust crystal. Walking to the blade in the ground, he connected the hilt with the blade and heard a small locking sound. Yanking the sword out, he marveled at the complete form of the sword "I think I'll keep it"

Looking back at the man just inches away from death, he walked over and knelt in front of him. Seeing that he was dying the boy jabbed his finger into his chest.

***zap***

"Agh" Rumple groaned as life returned to his eyes, glaring slightly at the monster in front of him "You sick bastard"

"I can't let you die on me just yet" The boy smiled, waving his index finger in a 'no no' fashion

"I know you" Rumple gasped for breath "You're that murderer who, at every full moon kills so many men the moon turns red. They say you kill for fun and that you are a monster who you can't escape. They call you the Werewolf"

"Among other things. I personally like the Big Bad Wolf" He said, not denying anything "But sadly, there is no full moon at this wonderful night. Yet here I am. Because you see, you have some information I want" The boy pointed Rumple's former sword at his throat "Any you are going to give it to me"

Rumple eyed at his sword resting on his Adams apple "To threaten a man with his own sword is dishonorable and insulting" He glared that the monster before him "Why should I give you what you want? I'm going to die anyway"

The monster smiled taking the sword away from Rumple's throat "Yes, you are going to die" Then he pointed the sword's tip agenised Rumple's stomach "But I can show you what living in hell is like before you do. Because you see, I learned that if you were to drive a sword thought this spot at a specific angle, it would miss any vital nerves, organs and blood veins. It will go through you, and you'll feel every moment of it, I'll make sure of it"

"You wouldn't"

"I would. And you know it" The boy's finger started to itch, lightly squeezing the trigger "It's impressive you are still conscious but after this you're going to wish you were dead"

Rumple glared harder at the boy in front of him, before looking down in defeat "What do you want?"

"That's a good boy. Now I was told that you have information on a special shipment of dust that you yourself sold to the government operatives, code named Team JOLT. I want that information"

"JOLT?" He gasped before coughing out blood onto his clothes "Shit…I knew selling to them was a bad idea" looking over at the silver brief case Rumple said "There, that has all my all my information on it. Take it. It's not like I'll need it anytime soon…Now please have mercy and let me die in peace"

The blue haired boy smiled at the dying man "Thank you for your contribution"

It was a shame that their understanding of the word mercy were completely different.

* * *

><p>"Captain?" asked a young twenty year old man dressed in a blue cop uniform as he approached a much older grey haired man in a brown trench cloak<p>

"That's Inspector to you kid" the older man said, taking out the cigarette from his mouth "What do you want?"

"What we doing here in the Faunus slums?" He asked holding his black pistol, looking around for any sign of trouble.

"Put that away kid" The inspector scolded, spotting cowering shadows of the residents "You could kill someone with that"

The young man glared at his superior for his observation but place the gun back into his holster. Looking back up, he saw the inspector eyeing the abandoned church in front of them. The church looked like it was going to break down any second. The bricks were moulded, the large tower in the middle looked like it was struggling to hold him the bell at the top and shattered glass laid near exposed windows. It didn't take a genius to tell it was abandoned.

"I got a memo from my friends back at the office" The older man explained "This church has been abandoned for years. No one has touched it. But then a few hours ago the bell started to ring and gun shots could be heard coming from inside"

"A crime ring?"

"Could be. Right now it could be anything" He shrugged "This is a crime for sure though. And witnesses say no one has come out yet"

"Then we should wait for backup!"

"Nah" The inspector waved off as he walked to the large metal double doors, causing his partner to face fault "If there were someone alive in there than they should have escaped by now"

Shaking his head, the younger man ran up to catch up to his partner. Each standing opposite sides of the door, they nodded to each other and kicked down the door in unison.

At that moment the younger of the two barfed up his bacon and egg breakfast without warning. Mutilated bodies lay sprawled in a large circle as if they were the victims of a satanic cult and with the red that painted the walls around the church. Then they heard a rattling sound. Above them the bones of a spinal cord cluttered as they swung, barely holding together under the weight of the expressionless head it was attached too. Altogether, it gave the impression of an unholy canvas of death.

The older inspector ignored his younger partner as he fell to his knees in horror. Just barely holding himself together, he brought his cigarette back up to his lips with a shaking hand. Looking at his hand, he took a heavy drag from his cancer stick, trying to ease his discomfort.

Looking back up at the hanging head, he recognized the face

"Now, now" He croaked "What happened to you Rumpelstiltskin?"

* * *

><p>Arashi traced his finger on the bare blade of his new sword, as he walked along the dimly moon lit hallway to get back to his room. He grinned at the weapon in his hands. After careful examination, he was extremely excited to confirm that the mechanism inside was made to attach blades of a certain size and with a blue repulsive dust crystal, could be used to shoot out the blade with force unmatched by bullets. It was perfect for him. With a bit of tinkering who knows what strategic improves are possible.<p>

But first he needed to make a shorter blade for the mechanism. The current one is too long, being about meter. He needed to cut that number in half and it would have to be conductive and strong. Then there was the problem of his skill in tinkering. The mechanism was too small for him to work on without damaging it and the sensitive dust crystal. He couldn't possibly find a professional without raising suspicion so he had to find another way to improve on the mechanism.

Turning around the last corner to his room, Arashi was confused to find the blond haired boy who fought with his team on the day of their initiation, standing right outside his room door. Jaune Arc if he remembered correctly. Was he waiting for him? In the middle of the night?

"Jaune" Arashi called out, catching the attention of the blond man just as he approached him "What are you doing here at this time?"

"Ah s-sir" Jaune stuttered. Arashi sweat dropped at being called sir by someone taller than him "I just came here to ask you something"

Arashi stared at Jaune, spotting the slight forming of bags under his eyes "…How long have you been waiting, Jaune?"

He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head "Maybe…Just a few hours"

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow "Did anyone tell you that I was taking a small trip to the capital of Vale?"

"…No" His shoulders dropped "No one told me that"

"So what did you what to ask me?" Arashi asked before Jaune could continue his sulking session

"Ah right!" Jaune realised "I just wanted to ask you if you can help me get a master for my team"

"A master?" Arashi questioned "Why do you need a master? And why do you need my help?"

"Because ever since you told everyone that we could have masters, everyone has been asking the instructors to be their own master" He said "I didn't want my team to fall behind but I was to slow and now the instructors have chosen their teams"

"Hmm" Arsahi thought "The instructors are supposed to teach all the students, not just a select few teams…But I guess with everyone wanting an instructor, they can only accept a few so they won't be exhausted for their normal lessons. But still, what made you come to me? I hardly know you and the first time we met what when I was fighting your team"

"You're friends with Ruby right? So am I. That makes us mutual friends" Jaune grinned

"…Is that the best you can come up with?" Jaune face faulted "But I guess I can do something about your problem"

"Really? Thanks!" The knight bumped his fist on Arashi's chest, something that confused the disguised Faunus "Ruby was right. You really are a cool guy"

"Take your hand off me Jaune" Arashi knocked away his hand and opened the door to his room "Good night Jaune"

"Yea see ya later"

Closing the door, Arashi placed the sheathless sword in his hands agenised the side of his desk with his shorter hidden blade well he took a seat on the chair. Pulling himself to his computer, he turned it on and was greeted with a familiar greasy face.

"Nice to see your ugly mug once again, shorty" Chin greeted in the monitor

"Did you get the package I sent you?" Arashi said, ignoring Chins jab at his height

"Yes yes" Chin grinned, holding up the cylinder tube in his hand like a trophy "And what a beauty it is. I wonder how Rumple got his hands on this"

"He said that the information I need is in that thing"

"Indeed it is. But it won't be easy to get it out of here. You see the liquid in here is basically one, extremely long string of DNA. There are four bases in DNA that pair up with each other. But there are only there are only two possible pairs that can be translated to ones and zeros, AKA a binary code. In a computer it is the transistors to be a one or a zero. Compared to a transistor, a pair of DNA is 25 times small and there for store 25 times more information in the same space. Judging by the size of this thing, it could hold hundreds of Terabytes or maybe even Petabytes of information"

Chin looked back at Arashi "With this amount of information, it would be hard to find a specific set of information. Then there is the fact that we don't know which of the two pairs of DNA strand is the zero and which is the one. It could take me weeks"

"As long as there is something useful in there then it will all be worth it"

"Easier said than done" Chin grumbled "I have to do all the work, you know"

"Then you better get starting" Shutting off his computer before Chin could say anything, Arashi leant back on his chair with a satisfied smile on his lips. Looking down at his bare hand, he brought it up to his lips and too one long lick, tasting the faint metallic taste. What a lovely meal he had today. It was tough but tasty and mature. And the flavour, ah the flavour. It tasted more like Vincent then beef, for it had a slight addicting after taste to it. It made him shiver in delight as he remembered the taste of the mean. He would have to go out again sometime. He wanted more. But for now his hunger has been sated.

"Ah" Arashi moaned "Tonight is such a wonderful night"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. I wonder what else I have to say. Other than the two fairy tale references I don't have much to talk about. I think I have said it all at the beginning<strong>

**Oh well here are the main points in specific order**

**-A new plot point in the form of the massive amount of encrypted data Arashi obtained**

**-A bit about the mechanics on Arashi's ability**

**-A new weapon**

**-Arashi's subordinate, Chin who collects information for Arashi with his spy network in exchange for more information**

**-More flippen character development**

**-And last but not least, Ozpin's determination and view about Arashi's darker side**

**Goal of this chapter? To advance to plot...And creep the F**k out of you**

**Anyway, there you go. I spent my whole saturday writing this so you guys can enjoy yours. Not that I'm complaining of course, I love you guys. It's just that with winter coming up, I feel abit down. Here in the tropical climate, we suffer from endless rain instead of cold. **

**So remember to leave a review. I like to see how you think of this fic.**

**Until next time, this is your friend Loric Kane signing out.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. AN Notes and Info

**Stat sheets**

**Because I'm bored. But also because I wanted to show you what I think about team RWBY in terms of skill and if you guys think they might need changing. Because if you find some of the information wrong in here you can tell me and I can correct it and get a better feel for their skills. I have listed down all the major characters that has appeared in my story and will continue to make an appearance, that does not include Roman Torchwick. **

**This might or might not be worth reading but I'll leave that up to you. For now I just want to get this out there. This will also include notes I made about each person I listed down here.**

**And also, I'll be using the classic Anime rating system. So for clarity's sake I shall spell it out for you**

**Rank E-** Nonexistent

**Rank D- **lowest of the low. Usually beginner level, white belt stuff.

**Rank C- **Stuff that needs some experience and/or brains to use safely. If I were to compare C rank to anything it would be like shooting a (real) gun. You need some experience to get used to recoil and stuff

**Rank B-** Kinda like being a captain to a squad. Though enough to lead men but not experienced enough to command an army. The stuff of B rank is not something to laugh at as they can still pose a threat.

**Rank A-** Master level stuff. If you go to a dojo and challenge the sensei there along with his students at the same time, the resulting beat down is worthy of A-rank. In anime, it usually means your mortal body becomes unrecognizable. Those of A rank are more than threatening on the battlefield

**Rank S-** People or skills that would totally annihilate cities. This is the rank where there are only a handful in existence. With S-rank techniques, it is incredibly hard to master two in one lifetime by natural means.

**Please note that I will not be using this system in the story itself. I'm just using this system because I guessed that you guys would be more familiar with the E-S rank system than anything else**

**I also put in some game language in there for good measure. Such as buff, debuff and the like. Just because it's fun to write in gaming format.**

**Now here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi Nii<strong>

**Personality traits: **Strong sense of justice, professional, secretive, slightly childish (A/N will be developed in later chapters)

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **16

**Species: **Faunus

**Role: **Assassin, mage

**Alignment: **Lawful neutral

**Skills:**

Strength: C-/ A- with Aura

Endurance: C/ B with Aura

Agility: A-

Aura: S (See special traits)

Speed: B-/ A+ with Aura

Intellect: A-

Semblance: Unknown

**Weapon:**

Short blade: C-

Like any short blade, it needs minimal knowledge to use. Arashi's short blade is made out of a sturdy metal that can hold out under pressure and can be enhanced with his lightning based Aura

Sword of Masamune: B-

Named after the great blacksmith Masamune, this weapon is a sword hilt that contains a mechanism that can attach and reattach blades of a certain size and a blue dust crystal that would shoot out the blade. What makes it deadly is it's ability to swap blades, providing a everlasting sharp weapon provided if there are spare blades. When used as a normal sword, it requires some skill but when being used in conjunction with it's ability to shoot out the blade, experience would be needed.

(A/N-Masamune is an actual legendary japanese blacksmith)

**Special traits:**

Mutation(unofficial name): Aura naturally converts to Lighting, a purely offensive element which he uses for long range attacks and to boost his skills. The only draw back it that it gives him no defensive capability.

Faunus: Because of his heritage Arashi has enhanced sense of smell and a strong night vision

Man's best friend: Although secluded, Arashi is extremely loyal to those he believes are his allies. This is because of his nature of a wolf, being a species of a dog.

Lone wolf: Arashi has heavy experience in harsh solo missions. This forced him develop special personal skill training techniques for himself, and self dependence.

Cursed mind(unofficial name): Being mentally unbalanced, Arashi has multiple personalities which were previously suppressed by the efforts of his former master, Ozpin. This causes him to sometimes switch between personalities unwillingly and become something much more.

Advanced healing: A rare trait of the Faunus species, Arashi can heal at an advanced rate. Only useful out of combat when no adrenaline present.

**Notes:**

Because of Arashi's special Aura, some of his base skills are low but with his Aura he can boost them to a formidable level. But because his lighting based Aura is heavily defensive, he cannot rely on it as a defense as a well placed strike from a skilled opponent can kill him very easily. To counteract this, he developed a high aptitude for dodging hence his Agility and a strategic mind to avoid unnecessary trouble. All these factors molded him into a perfect assassin, on and off the battlefield.

For some reason, Arashi had little to no personality to begin with when he first came to Beacon and the personality he had developed during his years at the school has for some reason disappeared. It was only until he came back into contact with civilization and took up a team that his childish personality has started to resurface.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby Rose<strong>

**Personality traits: **Childish, playful, kind, helpful

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **15

**Species: **Human

**Role: **Assassin

**Alignment: **Lawful good

**Skills:**

Strength:C-

Endurance: C+

Agility: B-

Aura: C

Speed:B-/ A++ with Semblance active

Intellect: B-

Semblance: Speed unmatched: A+

**Weapon:**

Crescent rose: A

Described by Ruby as a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe, it is just that. A mechanical scythe that contains a High caliber sniper rifle, Ruby uses the recoil expertly to propel herself in different directions and its incredibly sharp blade to slice and dice. Made out of heavily refined steel, it is extremely hard to damage and also stays sharper for longer. It is almost impossible to use without special training. Ruby heavily prefers high impact bullets for maximum recoil.

**Special traits:**

Mind of a child: Because of her age and personality, Ruby's mind is very creative making her slightly more skilled than others in making plans on the fly

Gear head: The creator of Crescent rose, Ruby knows the ins and outs of mechanical weapons including guns, compact weapons and everything in between

Apprentice of Qrow: Taught by Qrow, a legendary Huntsman, Ruby is extremely skilled in scythe combat and talented in most weapons she comes across

**Notes:**

Ruby is incredibly strong for her age. But being so young, Ruby is inexperienced and has not faced real life threatening challenges. Though she may be strong, the only thing limiting her from progressing further is her lack of experience. But what makes her so threatening is her Semblance. Though it could be vastly improved upon, Ruby's current skill with it grants her the ability to literally blink across the battlefield. Coupled with her weapon, which is defensive in nature, she is best suited for the role of an assassin.

* * *

><p><strong>Yang Xiao Long<strong>

**Personality traits: **Playful, Cheeky, Tough, Protective, Easily aggravated

**Gender:** Female

**Age:**18

**Species: **Human

**Role: **Tank/Frontline soldier

**Alignment: **Lawful good

**Skills:**

Strength: B+/ A+ with Semblance

Endurance: B-

Agility: C/ D with Semblance

Aura: B+/ A with Semblance

Speed: C+/ B+ with Semblance

Intellect: C+/C- with Semblance

Semblance: Aggressive fire: A

**Weapon:**

Ember Celica:

Described as Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, Ember Celica is a gauntlet disguised as a thick bracelet that is designed to shoot out customized shells that holds flammable and combustible bullets. Like her sister, Yang favors high impact bullets for recoil and maximum effect when used in conjuntion with her already deadly punches.

**Special traits:**

Aggressive fire: Aggressive fire allows her to boost her main stats, similar to Arashi Nii,yet more stronger in some cases. This is a double edged sword as the effect her Semblance is tied to her anger, her most strongest emotion. This causes her to sense of caution and what ever agility she has to be thrown out the window.

"Don't touch the hair!": Yang loves her hair. Damaging a single strand will enact her wrath on your poor soul

Duty of an older sister: As an older sister Yang feels extremely protective of Ruby. She will do anything to keep her safe.

**Notes:**

Yang is the toughest out of the four members of team RWBY. Her fighting style revolves around beating her opponent into submission with brute strength. Because of this she has developed skills that would allow her to fight for long periods of time Because of her traits. Yang is the shield that defends team RWBY from harm.

* * *

><p><strong>Weiss Schnee<strong>

**Personality traits: **Cold, Kind, Rebellious (Is a Tsundere)

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **18

**Species: **Human

**Role: **Support, Duelist

**Alignment:** Lawful good

**Skills:**

Strength: C-

Endurance: B+

Agility: B+

Aura: C+

Speed: B+/ A with Glyphs

Intellect: A-

Semblance: Glyphs: A

**Weapon:**

The Myrtenster:

This Multi Action Dust Rapier was specially made for Weiss. Carrying dust crystals, the Myrtenster increases Weiss's already impressive arsenal of abilities as well as her complimenting her Semblance. It is made with a special type of metal that allows her to channel her Semblance through the sword and the dust crystals stored inside of it making her Semblance something to be feared.

**Special traits:**

Strategy is key: Weiss's Glyphs can be used offensively and defensively but it's most important feature is the utility it gives her. This gives her and her allies a strategic advantage.

Hand of a duelist: Weiss's weapon, the Myrtenster was made with a design of a Rapier in mind, a dueling blade that involves steady footwork, fast movements, thrusts and parrying. Due to the nature of this style of fighting, she is excellent when fighting one on one but weak against groups.

Dust Heiress: Heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the biggest Dust mining corporations in the world, Weiss has both hands-on and theoretical knowledge of every kind of dust. This makes her more knowledgeable about the inner workings of dust based abilities of her enemies and her allies.

**Notes:**

Compared to the likes of Yang, Weiss is fragile as glass. But that not to say she is weak. Her dueling skills makes her a nimble and deadly fighter. What makes Weiss truly deadly is her aura, which can turn the tide of any battle for her and her allies making a suited for the role of a support. Coupled with her weapon, Weiss is not to be trifled with.

* * *

><p><strong>Blake Belladonna<strong>

**Personality traits: **Secluded, secretive, silent

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **18

**Species:** Faunus

**Role: **Assassin, Duelist

**Alignment: **Neutral good

**Skills:**

Strength: C+

Endurance: B-

Agility: B+

Aura: C+

Speed: B-

Intellect: B

Semblance: Shadow image: B

**Weapon:**

Gambit shroud: B+

One of the most versatile weapon ever conceived, Blake is the wielder of Gambit shroud. The weapon can transform into three forms altogether. It's default form is a long cleaver, it's secondary form is a katana, and it's final form is a chain with a gun and blade on the end of it. It is designed for many different situations, and requires massive amounts of training to master all it's forms

**Special traits:**

Veteran of war: though she has not fought any major battles, Blake was once involved in few operations conducted by the White Fang. This grants her one of most well rounded stats of Team RWBY as well as more experience in real battles than people her age.

"Now you see me...": Leaving but her shadow behind, Blake's Semblance can make a distraction that is most effective in close-quarters. This gives her increased dueling capabilities.

Faunus: Because of her heritage Blake has enhanced sense of smell and a strong night vision

Nightcrawler: Blake is a Faunus that heavily leans towards the nature of a cat. This gives her increased agility and stealth capabilities

Nine lives: Like Arashi, Blake has advanced healing but her's is more stronger. In exchange for massive amounts of stamina, Blake can rapidly heal herself so fast she could use it in battle. She can do this nine times when at her best before she would collapse from exhaustion.

**Notes:**

Blake is by far the most experienced member of team RWBY. She knows the do's and don'ts when fighting in a life and death situation. She is often compared to Glynda by Arashi as they both share similarities. Blake is reliable on her own but has always had trouble leading a team of her own. She is more of a follower and silent supporter. She is no doubt the backbone of Team RWBY.

* * *

><p><strong>Glynda Goodwitch<strong>

**Personality traits: **Professional, Silent, motherly

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **41

**Species: **Human

**Role: **Mage/spell caster, support

**Alignment: **Neutral good

**Skills:**

Strength: B+

Endurance: A-

Agility: A+

Aura: B

Speed: A-

Intellect: A++

Semblance: Wrath of nature: A+

**Special traits:**

Wrath of nature: Glynda has the ability to manipulate her surroundings to her advantage, granting her defensive, offensive and strategic abilities

Professor of Beacon: Being a teacher at Beacon for years shaped Glynda into a jack of all trades. She knows everything and can teach anything. She is one of most strongest Huntress of this generation.

Motherly love: Glynda cares for each student at Beacon academy. She will do anything to protect them, granting her increased Aura when danger comes to beacon

**Notes:**

A mother figure to Arashi, Glynda had a huge affect on his personality. It is because of her that Arashi is not completely apathetic and developed a childish personality that is only just resurfacing

* * *

><p><strong>Ozpin<strong>

**Personality traits: **Charismatic, friendly, cheeky, fatherly

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **41

**Species: **Human

**Role: **Leader, Tank

**Alignment: **Lawful good

**Skills:**

Strength: A+

Endurance: A+

Agility: B-

Aura: A++

Speed: A-

Intellect: A++

Semblance: Unknown

**Special traits:**

The leader's will: As a leader, Ozpin can single-handedly hold entire armies from routing with just his words and charisma

The leader's wisdom: Once leading a team, Ozpin knows what it means to lead, something that he had made use off as Headmaster of Beacon

The leader's strength: To lead a team, one must have the strength to back him up. Ozpin has taken this to an extreme.

The leader's retirement: Now teaching at Beacon, Ozpin has let his skill dull and is no longer at his best. This neglects all of the above.

Fatherly wrath: Ozpin loves all his students as if they were his family. And like any father, he will show no remorse to those who do his family wrong. This completely neglects The leader's retirement debuff making all his skills S rank

**Notes:**

Credited to be the strongest huntsman of Vale, the former legend and master of Arashi Nii, Ozpin regrets what has become of Arashi and his role in it. After one year apart, he managed to bring Arashi back to Beacon to give himself a chance to fix his mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami (Arashi's insane personality)<strong>

**Personality traits: **Sadistic, Cannibalistic, insane, unpredictable, masochistic

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **16

**Species: **Faunus

**Role: **Fighter, brawler, mage

**Alignment: **Chaotic evil

**Skills:**

Strength: A+/ S with Aura

Endurance: A+/ S with Aura

Agility: S

Aura: S+

Speed:A+/ S with Aura

Intellect: E

Semblance: unknown

**Special traits:**

"Show me crimson": Sadistic and cruel, this side of Arashi inflicts pain on anyone, even resorting to murder to see pain. This also causes him to inflict normally mortal wounds on himself

Mind of a monster: Being in this state, Arashi loses all reasoning and can no longer think normally. He becomes unpredictable and uncaring of anything, including his wounds, his condition and the condition of others. Like a cornered animal, all he will do is fight until he can fight no more. Except more stupider.

Only mortal: After pushing himself for a long period of time, Arashi's body will start destroying itself, potentially crippling him for life.

"For my friends": Arashi is not totally lost in this state. Because of his loyalty to his allies, it is possible to bring the original him back and suppress his darker side.

**Notes:**

Yami was formed from the chaotic remains of Arashi's past. Considered separate from Arashi, Yami is deadly and evil. Despite this, he never kills those who he believes won't be worth the fight. He lives on the thrill of the hunt and the art of battle, blood being his ink and the earth being his canvas.

* * *

><p><strong>Team JOLT<strong>

**Species: **Exclusively human

**Main role:** Unknown

**Alignment: **Chaotic neutral

**Combined**** skills:**

Strength: S+

Endurance: S-

Agility: S+

Aura: S

Speed: S+

Intellect: S++

Semblance: S+

**Known special traits:**

Right hand of death: Having killed thousands of Faunus and their homes they have gained experience with destroying large groups and demolitions. They show no remorse.

Man of the unknown: Having their profiles suddenly disappear from the archives prevents anyone from knowing what they look like. This also helps in hiding their true skills

The leader's will: The leader can make grown men commit suicide just words and charisma

The leader's wisdom: Leading a team, the leader knows how formulate a murder perfectly and leave no trace what so ever

The leader's strength: To lead a team, one must have the strength to back him up. The leader has that in spades. In case that fails, he could always use fear instead

**Notes:**

Considered too powerful to be killed, Team Jolt is one of the most deadliest units ever conceived. Murdering thousands out of hate, this team is feared by all. For now they work for the government, taking back territory from the Grimm. Why they do this, no one knows.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all I am going to reveal about team JOLT. I have already said too much. I just threw in team JOLT because I wanted to keep you interested until the end. Because this we got a long road ahead of us.<strong>

**But as you can see, Arashi's darker side which I nicknamed Yami, which means dark/evil in japanese, is super strong. So strong that he could take on armies at a time. But he can't think straight well Yami is out. That is why Arashi is sure to die if he takes on the whole Team JOLT. Ozpin himself can be able to take on JOLT by himself if they ever attack his students but he will lose before he could defeat them because of their collective stats. **

**And before you say anything if some of the best Huntsmen of Vale team up to kill them with Ozpin who is credited to be the strongest huntsman in Vale, he won't be at his best since the students of Beacon are not in direct danger. That;s if they find them. Team JOLT can be incredibly hard to find when they want to be.**

**Again, the stats of Team JOLT is their collective stats and they are only powerful because of their leader who, with his abilities as a leader, makes his team deadly as it is **

**So I tried to keep Arashi and Team RWBY as low as possible, only giving them one or two A ranked stats each, with Arashi being the sole person to have a S rank stat. Ozpin and Glynda are mostly A rank because they are teachers. I mean it would be useless if they couldn't bet their own students. But like I said before, A rank is for masters. And from my point of view, Beacon only accepts the best of the best so I thought that the students would have some A rank abilities**

**Also, Team RWBY is leaderless for now**

* * *

><p><strong>Now the list of events that you should know in the story. Some of these events were only loosely mentioned so that is why I decided to write them down. Again I'm doing this for clarity's sake.<strong>

**Because I don't know the actual date in the RWBY universe, I've just decided to not mention anything about the date and avoid making up one. This is if the second season of RWBY mentions the actual date, I won't have to screw up my story if I ever make another story for the second season. Foresight for the win!**

**16 years ago: **Arashi is born

**15 years ago: **Ruby is born

**8 years ago: **The event known as the Faunus massacre by team Jolt. Blake is 12 years old at this time and a member of the once peaceful White fang.**  
><strong>

**3 years ago: **Alone, Arashi is found by Glynda and Ozpin on one of their missions

**2 years ago: **Arashi is enrolled at Beacon as an apprentice of Ozpin

**1 year ago****: **Arashi graduates as he improved four times faster without being a part of a four man, effectively turning the time he was suppose to spend at Beacon from four years to one. Ozpin becomes Headmaster much to Glynda's dismay.

**Present:** Arashi becomes the master to Ruby and her team members

**Notes:**

For now it is unknown when Arashi developed his more violent side

* * *

><p><strong>This was my first time giving characters stats so please contact me if you think you have a more appropriate set of stats for any of the members of team RWBY. And besides, if you do correct me, it will give me a better feel for how strong Team RWBY is.<br>**


	6. A day in the life

**Yo Loric Kane here**

**So yea here we are again, five chapters into the story. I feel proud of myself for getting this far. Did you like the previous chapter? Or notes or what ever? I just did it for funzies as well as this one. Before you read this chapter you must be warned that this is just a chapter where Arashi connects with his team. In other words this will be a light and happy chapter. Yeah...it's not my greatest strength. I like writing dark thought provoking scenes but it must be done!**

**What I found really hard, Weiss's interaction with Arashi. I picture Weiss to be the kind of girl who would suck up to her teachers, which she did in one chapter if I recall correctly. I fixed that problem by having Arashi address it directly.**

**I also had problems with Yand and Arashi. I planned their relationship to be somewhat comedic because if I didn't do that then they would have nothing in common. I mean, Blake and Arashi have their secret identities to connect with. With Ruby, they share a love for sweets. And with Weiss...well nothing really. But this is what this chapter is for.**

**Any way here we go.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

A day in the life

Chess is a very old game. It was first conceived as an exercise for generals of armies to keep their mind sharp and flexible. It was a tradition that generals would play one game of Chess before a battle. If they lose then that would have been believed as a bad omen and if they won, a good omen. But over the years, when man shifted from facing their equally cunning man to the simpler minded Grimm, the tradition has become less and less practiced. Still, in the modern world Chess has become a favoured past time, and a way to express ones intelligence, foresight and cunning.

Though some are more talented than others.

"Ah ha!" Ruby shouted, slamming her hand on the wooden board in front of her "I finally got you now Arashi!"

Arashi looked blankly at Ruby as he moved his last black pawn piece over to the end of the board, turning it into a knight "Checkmate"

"What?!" She cried seeing that his knight stood over her king. Her shoulders slumped as she saw that there was no possible way she could save her king.

"This is like the hundredth time you beat me!" Ruby failed her arm in the air in frustration

"Sixty third" Arashi corrected, concentrating on setting up the board "We've only been playing for five days"

"That's still a lot" She grumbled "Why are you making me do this well you let the others train?"

"Because you need to learn patience. Blake has plenty and Weiss does too"

"And Yang?" Ruby pressed

Arashi shifted uncomfortably, trying to resist the urge to cover his crotch and shiver in fear "…I don't think she needs to learn patience" He shook his head to clear his thoughts "Anyway, before I get you to do anything I'm going to teach you patience by having you sit still and concentrate"

"In the most boring way possible?"

"If it works, then yes"

"Aw" She moaned "But it's Saturday! The docks are open now and we can finally use transports to go to Vale"

"For every one day spent training you become one day better then yesterday. It starts adding up and up and soon you'll find that you are leagues stronger than the people your age" Arashi lectured, pausing as he was about to place the last king piece in place "…Although, I felt the same way as you when Ozpin forced me to play Chess with him"

Ruby beamed "You mean we can go now?"

"Hmm" Arashi touched his lips "I guess I would like to go out for ice cream"

"Yes!" Ruby cheered jumping up to her feet, only for the surface below her to wobble

"You dolt!" Weiss growled from below "Don't get up so fast!"

"Sorry!"

Sitting at the edge of a cliff Weiss concentrated heavily on keeping the large white circle glyph that was suspended Arashi and Ruby over the long drop below. Arashi forbade her from using her weapon, the Myrtenaster to boost her powers during training. Without it, Weiss was almost constantly drenched in sweat, forcing her to wear cheap some black and white striped shorts and a white t-shirt that she had lying around. She was actually a bit surprised that she found those clothes in her suit cases.

Tapping the platform he and Ruby was on, Arashi saw it flickering slightly signalling that Weiss was at her limit. Looking down at Weiss, he yelled out to her "Weiss! You can let us down now! Remember to take it slowly!"

"I got it!" She snapped back, mostly because he was being distracting. Arashi felt amusement as he watched Ruby struggle to keep balance when the glyph started moving down to the ground. Quickly packing the chess board into the bag strapped to his back and fixing his hat in place, Arashi followed Ruby as they jumped back down to meet with Weiss who just collapsed on the ground

Ruby looked down at Weiss "You ok Weiss?"

"Do…I look ok?" The white haired girl panted

Arashi knelt next to the girl holding out a water bottle he got from his bag "You did good Weiss. Me and Ruby managed to play one more game than last time"

"Thank you" Weiss grabbed at bottle eagerly and squeezed half the water into her mouth. After this exercise the water felt like gold to her.

"Control is getting better too" Arashi continued "The speed of the wind is about 20 mph up here and I could hardly feel the wind when we were playing. It's impressive to say the least. I think next time I'll give you a different exercise instead of this one"

Weiss, having little to no energy left, only closed her eyes and enjoyed the immense feeling of satisfaction flow through her. After all her hard work, she managed to get on her master's good side. First stage of her plan is complete! Now on two phase two. And that is to convince him to let her to be the team leader! A simple yet brilliant plan.

"Come on Weiss" Ruby poked Weiss with a stick "Arashi let us have the rest day off"

"Wait really?" Weiss said, shaking as she struggled to sit up and slapping the stick away as she did "So no duelling practice?"

"No"

"Speed training?"

"Nope"

"Extra studying?"

"…you make it sound like I'm abusing you"

"You are" Ruby and Weiss said at the same time. Arashi dropped his head as a dark cloud formed over his head before snapping quickly out of it

"Oh well" He shrugged, extending his hand out to Weiss "Come. Lets go get Blake and Yang. The sooner we get to Beacon, the sooner I can get some ice cream"

Weiss looked at his hand reluctantly. Arashi was shorter than her by a few inches and he was almost just as skinny. Without his Aura, which would surely electrocute her to death, he couldn't possibly lift her…right? Taking the hand, she and Ruby was surprised when Arashi lifted her up onto his back, into a piggyback like it was nothing. Arashi looked up at her and smirked ever so slightly at the emotion on her face.

"You don't have too" Weiss said "I can stand up on my own"

"No you can't" Arashi scoffed "You could hardly sit up. There is no way you can walk back to Beacon. Even if you can, we are in the Emerald forest. It's about three to four Kilometres away from Beacon"

"You don't mind? I am sticky and sweaty. It might ruin your suit"

"It's ok. I didn't even pay for this suit. Just mind the hat and I'll be fine" Arashi said before they all heard a loud yell

"AGH!" Arashi rolled his eyes as he grabbed Ruby's shoulder and moved her out of the way just before a flaming bullet flew from the thick tree line through the area her head was.

"I think Yang is getting impatient" Ruby chuckled sheepishly

"That girl. She could burn down the forest" Arashi growled. Looking back at Weiss he said "Hang on, Weiss"

When she nodded, Arashi broke into a sprint with Ruby easily following from behind. It only took a minute for them to leave the dense forest behind and into a small clearing filled with rocks and few thick trees. In the middle was the fiery yellow haired young woman. Dressed in her old tattered blue and white gym uniform from years ago, Yang held her arms up in a boxers stance, watching the surrounding tree line and rocks wearily. Quickly stepping aside, Yang narrowly dodged a thick rubber ball from hitting her chest before shooting fiery bullets back into the forest with Ember Celica.

"Yang!" Arashi yelled as he and Ruby slowed to a stop "Stop it! You'll burn the whole forest down!"

"Arashi!" Yang spun around in fright "What are you doing here. Are we done already?"

Before he could respond, Yang suddenly fell to the ground with a thump, being victim to a rubber bullet impacting the back of her head. Ruby let out a small 'Eep' as she rushed to her sisters' side just as Blake jumped out of one of the large trees with a large riot gun in her hands. Weiss found it kind of funny as normally black, dark and mysterious Blake wore the brightest white cloak she had laid her eyes on. And she had seen many in her years. Though she still wore her black bow. She refused to take it off for some reason.

"Yang? Yang?! YANG!" Ruby cried to the sky, before she was forced to cover her head as Arashi knocked her head slightly

"Good work, Blake. You managed to hit her this time" Arashi congratulated with thumbs up "Though we did distract her so I guess it's not that impressive"

"I understand" She said, eye brows raised at Weiss's place on the younger boy's back "I'll do better next time"

"No need" He waved off "You're already good enough as it is. I didn't even know where you were until you jumped out of that tree. And remember what I said before we started this exercise. If you can hide in white…"

"Then I can hide anywhere" Blake finished. Arashi nodded in satisfaction before looking at Yang who was getting back up with the help of Ruby

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Yang said, rubbing her sore head

"Side from Ruby, I just wanted to improve your core abilities before I do anything else and to see how fast each of you improve" he answered quickly

"What about me?" Yang growled pointing at all the bruises scattered across her body "All I'm doing is getting shot at"

"…Target practice. Do you have a problem with that" Arashi glared causing her to flinch

***Boom***

The jaws of all the members of Team RWBY dropped when they looked along the tree line and saw a small mushroom cloud growing in the distance.

"That must be team JNPR" Arashi grinned, making the girls turn to him in disbelief "What? Jaune asked me to find him an instructor who can teach his team"

"And who did you get for them?" Weiss asked

"Ozpin of course"

Ruby stared at the mushroom cloud, silently praying for her friend "Wait, is that what you went through when Ozpin taught you?"

"More or less" He shrugged "Ozpin really likes to give you advanced exercises right off the bat. Just be glad I'm going to take my time with your training. We do have four whole years together" He turned to face them all "Well, looks like team JNPR is going to be out of commission for a while. As for us I think a bit of leisure time is in order"

"You mean we can go?" Yang asked "No more weight training?"

"No. No more weight training"

"No more resistance training?" Blake asked

"No"

"No more dust training?"

"No! No more training!" His shoulders dropped in depression "Just…just got and enjoy your free time"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>"Ahhh that hits the spot" Arashi hummed, taking another scoop of chocolate ice-cream and waffles and gently settling it into his mouth<p>

"Glad you like it sir" A cute chestnut haired girl smiled over the counter "The Ichiraku deserts parlour makes the best Ice cream here at downtown Vale"

"Hmm" Arashi nodded, holding his empty plate into the air "Can I have another. And this time I want some marshmallows as well"

"Right away sir" She said in rehearsed happiness, taking Arashi's empty plate with her.

For normal people, the amount of ice cream Arashi can eat would make them sick to the stomach. But to him it was like drinking water, except more delicious. Ice cream to him was like his way of letting things go. Where people have stress balls they could squeeze all day, he had ice cream where he could feel the sugar flow down his throat carrying his worry with them. He was glad that he could eat as much as he did. And so was the Ichiraku desert parlour that was for sure. Without enough ice cream, he wouldn't make it even a day.

"Can I have one too, please? With strawberries" Arashi turned to his side and saw Ruby dressed in her usual red combat gear pulling up the chair beside him in the small empty parlour

"Yes miss" The waitress replied walking into the back of the parlour. Arashi looked at Ruby with a curious eye but didn't say anything. Taking the glass of milk that was at his side he took a long drawn out sip from the straw to wash down the ice cream he had just ate. Ruby then turned to Arashi with a grin stretched across her face

"I knew I would find you here Arashi" She said with glee

"Oh?" he raised his eye brow

"I mean you gave me and the team ice cream after every training session. So I guessed that love ice cream so much that you had to be in a place that sells ice cream"  
>"But there are dozens of ice cream parlours in downtown Vale. How do you know it would be this one?"<p>

"It was the closest one to the docks" She said simply

"Ah" Arashi smiled "You're finally using your head Ruby"

"Hehe, well it takes one to know one" She giggled as the waitress returned with two plates of ice cream

"Here you go! One waffle delight with marshmallows and one with strawberries" She placed them down in front of the two "Here you go!"

"Thank you" They both said. Taking their spoons, Arashi and Ruby melted in bliss at the creamy cold treat.

Looking back at Ruby, Arashi asked "So why did you want to find me? Have something to talk about?"

"Not really" Ruby shrugged "Yang is hanging out with her friends, Weiss went shopping and Blake disappeared when the second we got off the transports"

"Hmm, seems like Blake has learned her lesson well" Arashi mused silently

"Before Beacon, I'd be hanging out with my friends or visiting Dust and weapon shops" She continued "But my friends live near Central Vale. It'd too long to get there. And the Dust and weapon shops are starting to close because of robberies"

"Robberies?" He said aloud

"Yea. Shops are starting to go out of business and are closing down everywhere" She whispered "You don't think that Roman would have anything to do with it don't you?"

"Why are you whispering" Arsahi flicked her forehead a little "Don't think too much about it Ruby. It's not our job to go looking for trouble. Our job is to fight Grimm and to keep the peace. Let the cops do their job and find Roman. Besides, a killer like him isn't someone you would want to get mixed up in"

"Killer?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if you know by now but Roman has killed a lot of people to achieve his goals whatever they may be. Mostly they are people who get in his way. Sometimes it is for just plain amusement. Killers like that, like Roman is dangerous to themselves and the world around them. If you get involved with a killer like him then your life won't be the same again" Arashi looked down at his half eaten ice cream "Then again, you could do worse. The number of people he killed pales in comparison with some of the more deadly villains of this world"

"You mean like team JOLT" She didn't know why she said it. It was obvious that Arashi had some kind of dark past with them and bringing it up would only be dangerous. But she did. Not because of curiosity. She may not know it but being the girl she was, she wanted to help Arashi. He was going to be in her life for the next four years and he was her first friend she made when she came to Beacon.

The spoon in Arashi's hand suddenly bent in 90 degrees as his crimson eyes calmly turned to Ruby "…Yea team JOLT"

"Team JOLT are killers" Ruby said "Is that how you got involved with them?"

"You are not supposed to know that" His eyes lingered for a moment before he looked away "Team JOLT _are_ killers and I did get involved with them. My life has not been normal ever since they came into my life. But that is not the reason I am involved with them"

"Then why?"

"You are treading on thin ice Ruby" Arashi closed his eyes as he took another scoop of ice cream "They killed so many people. They are as tainted as the Grimm I fight. They will not flinch when they see another human being take their last breath. They say that to save a life insures transcendence and to take one insures damnation. I will never be like them because they are monsters"

Ruby looked at the lone tear threatening to roll out of Arashi's eyes and realised she had pushed too far "Ah sorry Arashi! I was just curious that's all"

"No no" Arashi waved off, bringing himself back together "I'm all right"

"…You know sometimes you sound a lot older then you really are, Arashi" Ruby smiled

"Yea" He signed "Hey Ruby. Promise me something"

"What is it?"

"Never become a killer. No matter what"

Ruby giggled holding out her hand "Sure. As long as you promise the same thing"

"…Yea" Arashi took her hand.

Ruby smiled before taking her bowl and holding it up into the air "A toast!"

"A toast?" Arashi raised an eyebrow "For what?"

"I don't know! Who cares!" She cheered. The blue haired boy started at Ruby for a minute before sheepishly taking his bowl and tapping it agenised hers. Ruby laughed as she grabbed his bowl of half eaten ice cream and forced it down Arashi's throat. His arms started flail in the air when he realised what was happening. When he swallowed the whole thing he clutched his head in a brain freeze as Ruby draped her arm over his shoulders and drowned down her ice cream, getting a brain freeze herself. Despite his major brain freeze, Arashi smiled as he and Ruby failed around graphing their heads.

"There he is!"

Arashi turned to look outside the ice cream parlour and frowned when he saw a crowd of camera wielding hound dogs he came to know as the paparazzi

"You mind paying for this Ruby?" He asked the red haired girl

"Wha-"

"Thanks" Arashi yelled as he ran out the front door.

"Hey wait!" Ruby tried to reach out to him only find the waitress standing at the door with a small piece of paper in her hands

"Forgetting something?" The smile on her face did not make Ruby jump for joy.

Neither did the receipt she forced to pay

* * *

><p>At first when Weiss saw Arashi stalking the streets of down town Vale with a crowd of photographers, she didn't know what to think. Well it was no surprise that was for sure. Arashi was very popular and having people follow him around was something that should not be out of the ordinary. That was until she remembered that until now, the faceless legendary huntsman was not so faceless anymore. He did announce that he was Arashi at their initiation ceremony. Rumours spread quickly, she knew that all too well.<p>

So being one of his apprentices, she had an obligation to help him out with this type of thing.

"Hey back off!" Weiss yelled as she stomped up to the group of paparazzi with a glare that could freeze water. A tick mark formed on her head as they only moved around her like a rock to the tide "Hey listen to me!"

"Weiss?"

The girl turned around and found Arashi standing beside her "What are you doing here?"

"Arashi?" Weiss looked back at the camera men who kept walking forward into the distance "How did you…?"  
>"They are idiots" He shrugged "Although we might as well get out of here. They might come back"<p>

Weiss stared at Arashi as he walked off inside and into a mall "Hey wait up!"

"They get so annoying sometimes" He said when Weiss caught up

"I know what you mean" Weiss nodded in an understanding way

"You do?" He questioned as he swiped a wig of a mannequin before quickly turning into a clothes store, Weiss following from behind

"Yea. Well sort of. I'm the heiress of the Schnee dust company. I had people following me all the time. I had bodyguards tasting every food and drink just in case it was poisoned, sons of greedy families and sometimes even girls sucking up to me"

Arashi stopped to look at some clothes on the rack "I never thought that it would be that bad for you Weiss"

"Oh believe me, it is" Weiss looked down and fiddled with the hem of her skirt "I hardly had any friends because of the White fang and the people who did want to be my friends just wanted to be rich"

"As far as I know, very few people can handle being alone. Most people your age would have accepted them as friends" He said picking out a light shirt before moving to another clothing rack and picking out another piece of clothing "So why didn't you?"

"Because they didn't_ want_ to be my friend" She explained "Every time they talk to me I can tell they are just faking those smiles and emotions. They don't care about me. They don't want to get to know me. I hate people like that"

"But isn't that what you're doing to me?"

"What?" She paused

"I can tell you're faking your emotions when you talk to me" Arashi looked Weiss in the eyes "I can tell from your voice that you want to say something different. I can tell that smile of yours is fake by the small twitch of your lips. You are almost as fake as them, don't you think Weiss"

"Wha- How dare you" She growled clenching her fist

"There it is. Your true emotions" Arashi let a cocky grin form on his face "Now tell me what do you think about me Weiss"

"I don-"

"Come on" He interrupted "Tell me how you hate me"

And for the first time since they met she glared at him "You want to know how I think about you? Well fine! You eat so much ice cream that it's impossible to not to become obese and yet you're skinny as a bone! I hate it how you haven't chosen our team leader yet and I hate it that you had it easy for your whole life! We had to work hard to get to Beacon and you just went through it like it was nothing all because of your special power! I hate it how you chose Ruby as your apprentice when there are thousands of other people better than her!"

"Like you?"

"Yes like me!" Weiss felt her teeth grinding as she glared the shorter boy but stopped when she felt a hand on her head

"Good" Arashi smiled as he patted her head "Even if half of those things aren't true, I'm glad that I know what you think of me"

"Hmm" She huffed, slapping his hand away

"And now that I know," Arashi held out his hands getting a blank look in return "I wouldn't mind be friends with you"

"Wait what?"

"You heard me. You said you hated people who fake their emotions. So do I. I mean, I'm the famous Arashi Nii. I have plenty experience with people sucking up to me. And now that you stopped sucking up to me, I wouldn't mind being your friend"

Weiss stared at Arashi's extended hand and reluctantly took it "Yea. A friend"

_Yes yes yes! I made a new friend! Thanks Ruby! Those lessons really came in handy!_ Arashi thought, picturing a chibi Ruby giving him thumbs up

"So now that we got this over with, you mind if I go change" Arashi asked as he entered a fitting room and drew the curtain

"…Sure" Weiss sighed as she slumped on a chair that was conveniently placed by the fitting room. Realising what just happened, she was lucky Arashi wasn't the type to blow the roof off the building in rage. And some of the things she said she hated about Arashi made her sound like such a…Yea she was extremely lucky. Weiss made up her mind that she would apologise what she said to the younger boy...But can they really be friends? He was her master but he was also young enough to relate to her.

Agh she was thinking too much. She need to get her mind off things and settled looking at a rack of cute dresses. Wait…dresses? Looking around, Weiss felt confusion as she saw racks filled with skirts, skinny jeans, dresses and blouses. In the corner she saw colourful ribbons, shoes, hair clips, bows and ear rings. It slowly dawned on her what type of shop this was. When she heard the rustling of a curtain, Weiss turned to the dressing room. She felt her eyes widen so much that it felt like her eye balls were going to fall out its sockets.

"So?" He asked "What do you think?

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING GIRLS CLOTHES?!"

Standing there in the fitting room Arashi blushed a little in embarrassment. Weiss looked on in horror as she saw the cute girlish clothing her master was wearing. A long light blue skirt reached down to his knees which matched the white stockings and shoes he wore. The colourful flower patterned blouse matched the blonde wig that reached just past his shoulders was tied into a single pony tail with a yellow bow. Two yellow hair pins kept the wig's fringe to the side, showing off his red eyes that now looked more feminine than usual.

And he actually looked like a girl! A cute one! Weiss knew that he was skinny and had a face like Ruby's but this is too much!

"You don't like it?" he asked bringing his hand to fiddle with his wig. It was then Weiss realised how much of a girly voice Arashi had

"Of course I don't!" She yelled "Why are you dressed like that anyway?! Do you do this often?!"

"Because this is one of my ultimate disguises!" Arashi said proudly in a deceptively feminine voice "I thought since I'm short, have a small body and have a young voice I could easily pass off as a girl. No one would think that little old me would be the famous Arashi Nii" Arashi started to pose in the mirror of the side "Plus I look cute don't I? Glynda thinks so"

"…Glynda?"

"Yea" He flicked his hair to the side "She used to dress me up like this all the time when I went to Beacon"

"…You poor poor boy"

Arashi paused when he saw the paparazzi outside the shop "Hey Weiss can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

Suddenly Arashi pointed at Weiss and yelled "OH LOOK! IT'S THE HEIRESS TO THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY!"

"Wait what?!" Looking outside she shivered in fear as the group of camera man all turned and looked at her. Looking back she found no trace of Arashi aside from his abandoned suit in the dressing room "I'm going to kill that boy!"

* * *

><p>"I love these shoes" Arashi giggled as he skipped down the streets of Vale "And this wig isn't too bad either. Kinda looks real too. Maybe I should get some blue contacts to go with is. But this skirt. Agh, It might look cute but it's uncomfortable. I should get a refund…Oh wait. I stole this. Never mind!"<p>

There was a time, years ago, when Arashi wouldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. A time where he stood well away from skirts and colourful bows. The younger him would have bleached at the thought of dressing like a girl. Like any boy, he would have screamed and run out the door if he was ever forced to dress as a girl. Then he met Glynda. At first, dressing and acting like a girl was just a means of blending in and escaping the sight of people who came looking for trouble. But somewhere down the line it became a hobby. Not one he could be proud of but a still a hobby.

Even when he left Beacon and got a job as a member of Vale's search and destroy division, he always looked forward to his next pay check so he could actually buy his own clothes instead of using Glynda's outdated clothing. Though, it is kind of depressing that most of his wardrobe was made up of blouses, skirts and shoes and that acting like a girl felt sometimes more natural than being a boy. That did not stop him from cross dressing though. Not at all. I mean look at him! He was just too cute!

"Hey girly" Arashi looked up and saw a much taller, older and bulky man standing over him "You look lonely. You should come with me. I can give you a real good time"

Inside, Arashi inwardly rolled his eyes "No thanks" He said politely, in a practiced female voice "I'm fine"

"Oh come on" The man grinned, placing his large hand on his shoulder squeezing it slightly "Some pals of mine are throwing a party. I would love for you to come"

_You don't know who you're messing with_ Arashi thought as he silently started to charge up his fist with lightning

"Look gi-AGH!" Arashi blinked as the man was launched sideways and into a brick wall via motorcycle to the head. Poor guy. Although he would have suffered much worse if he wasn't sent flying so he shouldn't say anything. Looking to his side Arashi was a little surprised to see Yang putting down an expensive looking yellow motorcycle. Out of everyone he never thought she would 'save' him. What's next? Blake is going to jump out of nowhere? When Yang grinned at him, he instinctively started to fiddle with his…Ahem, skirt.

"Hey!" Yang lifted a hand in greeting "Are you ok?"

"I am" Arashi said "Thank you"

"I'm Yang" She smiled "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuki" He quickly said. Yuki was his cover name for his female disguise. He chose that name because it was cutest one he could come up with.

"Yuki? What a weird name…Say" Yang leaned in close to his face "You're the second person I've seen who has red eyes"

"Really?" Arashi chuckled nervously, felt sweat threatening to form on his brow "I thought I was the only one"  
>"Hmmm" She hummed, before she spotted something sticking out of his skirt "Oh? Are you from Signal?"<p>

"Eh?"

"That sword" She pointed at the blade that was hidden up his skirt

"Ah yea. Sure" He went along with it. Yang was basically making up his cover story for him.

"Do you know a girl named Ruby Rose? She's my sister and she went to Signal"

"Ahh…no. I don't"

"Really? You look just as young as her?" Yang pressed before shrugging "Oh well. You should be careful of perverts like him. Who knows what they'll do to you"

"Thanks again. I think I should be going now"

"Hey wait" Yang grabbed his shoulder "We should hang out. I'm bored and my friends ditched me to go to this club in the middle of downtown"

"Oh no. You don't have to bring me with you" Arashi said, waving his hands frantically

"Oh come on" Yang grinned, pushing Arashi by the shoulders to her bike "I'll be fun. I know this place that can ease the tension in your shoulders. Plus you owe me"

"But-" Arashi blinked when he found himself holding onto Yang's back. He felt his stomach drop when Yang started to revving up the motorbike "Wait Yang!"

"Hang on!"

Let it be known that Arashi screams like a girl

When the bike came to a halt Arashi collapsed to his knees, trying to hold the bile in his throat from coming out of his mouth.

"It wasn't that bad" Yang laughed, patting him on the back

"I felt like I was going to die" He shivered

"Hahaha! You're funny! Anyway, where're here" She said.

Arashi looked up and saw that Yang brought her to a very fancy cream coloured shop. Beside the doors two small green plants stood as water was being poured into them through pipes and seeping out the bottom into two garden water features. Above the shop was one large sign which said in big bold letters 'Jonson spa and rest resort'. Spa resort? They still have those?...Wait. He didn't have clothes to change into! Does that mean he'll have to get naked? With Yang?! He can't let that happen or she'll kill him!

"Spa for two please" Yang asked the receptionist as she handed her a wad of cash. Arashi blinked. Why was he on Yang's shoulder?!

"Yes mam" The receptionist nodded, her eyes lingering on Arashi for a moment. Pointing to a door to the side she said "Just go through there and enjoy your stay"

"Wait Yang!" Arashi squealed, trying to free himself from her grip "Let go of me!"

"Ok" Yang dropped Arashi into a chair. Arashi looked around in fear as he realised he was in a changing room. The girls changing room.

"Yang!" Arashi shouted "I can't go in! I uh…don't have any swimming gear!"

"You're not supposed to wear any in this kind of spa" Yang said as she unbuttoned her vest. Arashi let out a small 'eep' as he covered his eyes. Yang let out a knowing smile "Ohhhh. You're one of those pure girls aren't you? My sister is like you too"

"W-Why are we here anyway?" Arashi stuttered

"To relive stress. Didn't I tell you?" He could hear Yang's clothes dropping onto the floor "I go to Beacon you see and I have this master who forces me to do all these ridicules exercises"

Arashi paused "…Your master?"

"Yea. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you who he is but I can tell you he's out to get me"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"…I might have done something to make him hate me" She chuckled nervously

"Wait…" Arashi gasped "You're scared of him!"

"No!" Yang denied "…Well, maybe a little bit"

_She's scared of me!_ Arashi thought_ How can she be scared of me?! I'm scared of her!_

It was then he got an idea "Then how about you start over?"

"Excuse me?" He heard

"Exactly what I said. Just talk to him and get to know him. Who knows, he might be as scared of you as you are of him"

"It's not that easy Yuki"

"Trust me. It'll work"

"I guess it's worth a shot" Arashi smiled. Who knew Yang was scared of him. Him! He had trouble keeping a straight face let alone a professional one. He could finally hang back knowing Yang won't squeeze his nuts into mush.

"Hey why are you still covering your eyes? We're both girls" Suddenly Arashi felt his arms being brought down and was forced to look at Yang. And what a sight it was. Standing in her yellow undergarments Yang placed a hand on her hips as she looked at Arashi. He couldn't help by notice how her bra made her assets look a lot more pronounced and he swear that he could see a faint pink through her bra. The boy in disguise felt fear as he felt his…little pal stand up. Yang giggled at the look on his face "Oh don't worry. Someday you'll look just like me"

"Oh..ah…I uh"

"Now!" Yang started as she grabbed the hem of Arashi's skirt "Lets get this off!"

"Wait Yang!" Arashi yelled, trying to push her away

"Come on! I wanna get in the…" Yang paused "Hey…please tell me that it your sword?"

"I-It's my sword" Arashi stuttered as he felt a hand squeezing his manly bit

"…Wait" Yang thought, looking up at his eyes "Red eyes…Arashi?"

"Hehehe…Hi?"

"…."

"…."

"KYAAAAAA!"

"AGHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Never doing that again" Arashi sighed as he fixed his suit in place. After his unfortunate encounter with his fiery apprentice Arashi thought it would be wise if he were to just get his suit and get back to Beacon as soon as possible. Luckily when he went back to the store, his suit was still in one piece. The same could not be said for the store itself. The place looked like a damn tornado went through the place. He hoped they have insurance. They needed it. Now all he needed to do now it to get back to Beacon in one piece.<p>

Arashi stopped when he looked to his side when he heard a sound of a trash can falling over. Looking to his side he briefly saw a dark figure lurking an alleyway. Sniffing the air, he smelt the faint smell of…tuna and steel. Blake he realised. What in the world is she doing? If she doesn't make it to the docks in time, she won't be able to make it back to Beacon. Arashi sighed before turning into the alleyway trying to find his stealthy student.

"Blake?" Arashi called, hearing scurrying of rats in return "Is that you? The ships to Beacon are going to stop soon. Where are you?"  
>"What are you doing here?" Arashi looked down to his side and saw Blake sitting behind a garbage bin<p>

"I could ask the same thing of you" He put a hand on his hip noticing the weary look on her face "Is something wrong? Did I push you too hard during training?"

"What? No" She shook her head "It's nothing"

"Really? I don't believe you" Arashi said, lowering himself down and sat next to the girl "Something is bothering you"

"…You wouldn't understand" She said

Arashi rolled his eyes and knocked her head "Don't say that. Ever. It doesn't suit a girl like you"

Blake glared a little as she rubbed her head "But you won't. You're too young"

"Oh please" He scoffed "That argument became redundant when I became a Huntsman. Just tell me your problem"

The black haired girl looked at him for a second before looking down at her lap "I saw a Faunus today. Two. It was a mother and her daughter. All they wanted was to buy a small music box. I think it was the girl's birthday. But the owners refused to serve them. When they tried to leave, I saw a group of men pick on the mother well the little girl cried and yelled at them. She was scared. I can tell. I wanted to help them so badly. But I just stood there watching. I didn't help them but I didn't. I feel disgusted that I didn't do anything"

Arashi noticed that Blake was clenching her fist so hard that it drew blood "You're a Faunus sympathiser" he said "There is nothing wrong with not helping them. Even though it might have been the right thing, you can't help it. As sentient beings, all we truly care about is staying alive. Besides, you're only human Blake. And after all my years as a huntsman, I learnt that humans are as very emotional creatures.

"…You're wrong" She whispered looking at Arashi "Please, can you keep a secret"

"Depends" Arashi shrugged "What is it about?"

Blake reached for her bow "It's not that I'm a sympathiser. It's just that-" Arashi's eyes widened when the bow was pulled off to show two small catlike ears "-I feel like I betrayed my own kind"

"…Hehe…AhahahAHAAHAHAH!" Blake glared as Arashi cackled like an insane man "AAHAHAHA, I'm such an idiot! AHAHA That explains why you smell like tuna! AHAHAHAH Why didn't I realise sooner?!AHAHA" He stared to settle down when Blake sounded like she was going to jump him at any second "Hehehehe, Sorry Blake. I just find it hilarious that I didn't figure it out sooner!"

She growled at him

"Look" Arashi chuckled "Thank you for telling me that you're a Faunus. It's flattering that you did"

"Hmp" Blake huffed folding her arms and turning away. Arashi looked at Blake feeling a slight tinge of guilt. Ok. Maybe laughing wasn't the best reaction ever. The girl did share her secret with him.

Shaking his head he said "I'm sorry I laughed. But I never thought that you were a Faunus. I was right to say that you had a talent for sneaking. You basically tricked everyone that you were human" Blake still refused to look at him "…Well at least we have something in common right?"

Blake looked at Arashi "What?"

"You heard me" Arashi smiled taking hold of his hat "We have something in common"

Blake was more than surprise when she saw two blue wolf ears twitching in broad day light "You're a Faunus too?"

"Yup" Arsahi signed "I try to keep it under wraps. Being a well known as I am, being a Faunus is a huge thing. Who knows what would happen if Vale knew what I was"

"…That is why you smell like dog"

"Hey! I take that as an insult" Arashi grinned "I'm a wolf"

Blake stared at Arashi for a moment before chuckling silently "You're right. It is funny"

"Try not to get emotional about this type of stuff" He said "It is natural for a sentient species to mistreat another. Because they are hateful creatures. Humans and the Faunus are no different. These two species are always at each other's throats true, but we are not dead yet. You know why? Because of the Grimm. It is the law of the jungle. If there is a threat that endangers two species, they will eventually learn to work together, even if they hate each other. That is why I believe things will get better eventually"

"Ruby was right" Blake smiled "You do sound older than you look"

"I became a huntsman when I was fifteen. What do you expect" He smiled back. Abruptly standing up Arashi fixed his hat back on top of head "Well I guess I should get going. You should as well Blake"

The raven haired girl nodded and tied her bow to hide her ears "I will. I just got to do something before I go"

"Right" he nodded, walking off "See ya at dinner then"

By the time he was gone, Blake strangely felt like the world was just a little bit lighter

* * *

><p>(Not to be taken seriously)<p>

When Arashi stepped off the transport to Beacon, he was confused to find Ruby, Weiss and Yang waiting for him. Well not so much when it came to Yang, she would no doubt be wondering why he was dressed up like a girl, but Weiss and Ruby? Why were they waiting for him?

"Hi" Arashi waved his hand "What are you girls doing here?"

***Slap***

"Ow!" He yelped, cupping his cheek "What was that for?!"

"What was that for? That was for leaving me the photographers!" Shouted Weiss "Because of you, I can't take one step into Vale without a bunch of creepy old men staking me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll call some people and get this thing sor-"

***Slap***

"Agh! Ruby!"

"You made me pay for your food!" She cried, throwing a receipt at his face "I used all my money! And now I can't afford oil for Crescent Rose"

"Ok ok" Arashi waved "I'll pay you ba-"

***Crack***

"AGH!" Before he knew it, Arashi was sent flying and slammed into a brick wall, making web cracks along the surface

"That was for peaking on me!" He heard Yang shout "You pervert!"

"My nose" He moaned, trying to stop the bleeding. He opened his eyes when he noticed a shadow over him. Looking up he saw the now revealed cat Faunus, Blake "Ah thank god Blake! Do you mind if you…help…me" Arashi's sentence slowed to a crawl when he saw Blake drew a knife with empty eyes "Ah…What are you doing?"

"Don't take this personally" Blake started in a cute voice "But I hate dogs"

"Wait wait wait!" Arashi stuttered "Remember Blake! As a Faunus we have to keep our instincts out of control. Remember"

"…"

"…"

Arashi felt sweet trickle down his forehead as Blake lifted her knife into the air

"Blake?" Arashi and Blake turned and found team JNPR standing behind her, each with singed clothing and hair "What are you doing?" Jaune asked

"Teaching him a lesson" Blake said nonchalant. Team JNPR looked between Blake's creepy smile and Arashi's frightened look

"…can we join in?"

"Sure"

"Hey hey hey! Lets not do anything we'll regret! Guys? Hey come on! Wait! AGHHHHHHHHH!"

Even though his wounds were healed by the next day, Ozpin and Glynda couldn't get Arashi to leave his room for the next week.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you're confused why Arashi is a cross dresser. Well I did say he was not normal. Trust me, I didn't want Arashi to turn out this way but inspiration struck and I just had to write it. Even I felt a bit dirty writing it but it will bear fruit sooner or later.<strong>

**Any way, I hope this shows you how childish Arashi is deep, deep, deep down...Hopefuly**


	7. To protect a friend

**Here we are again, my dear friends. Chapter 6.**

**To be totally honest, I really didn't like writing this chapter much compared to the others all because this chapter was purely to advance the plot. But that wasn't to say I didn't enjoy it at all. It's just not the same ya know? But I understand that this chapter is the gate way for more awesomeness to come.**

**Also, did I mention that I hate that the time here is different than the time over where ever you are? Well I do. My scheduled is for me to put out my new chapters by Saturday midnight, which is 6 am in the morning in Washington ****Saturday****. I imagine that you guys in America logging on to fanfiction and seeing my story and read it at breakfast. Kinda makes me giddy.**

**And so, Loric Kane presenting the next chapter of the Prodigy child!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

To protect a friend

"It has been one whole year since the last mission to retake land from the Grim. In that time, Vale has been gathering their strength for the next mission scheduled in three years time. But according to government census data, there has been a massive unexpected boom in the population. Professionals predict that in the next year there will be food shortages and an increase in price of farmed goods. This will cause our economy to crash. Forced to make a decision, the government officially announced the next land reclamation mission to begin tomorrow. Our correspondent Angela has do-"

"I told you over and over again, NO! You will not look at my clothes!"

Blake signed as she turned up the volume on her tablet, trying to focus on the latest news. Her team has become such a hassle ever since Weiss claimed that Arashi was a secret cross dresser. it was so absurd they would have let it go if not for Yang backing her up, all the while blushing up a storm. Blake didn't want to know what that was about nor did she want to. But whatever it was, it made Yang's fear of their master disappear and replaced with shyness and embarrassment. Something that looked alien on her normally vibrant face.

So after that revelation, Weiss and Ruby both wanted to see what the blue haired boy had hanging in his wardrobe. Blake figured that Weiss wanted to know because of her pride. From Weiss's description of the boy, Blake could imagine that if she met a boy who could pull of a convincing cute female look, her pride would have deflated just a little. And knowing Weiss, she took her pride seriously. Blake felt her pain, honestly. Being cute is one of the many but important things that girls held over boys. Though that was her speculation, might be true might not be.

As for Ruby, Blake guessed it was because since Arashi shared a similar body type to the girl, she could easily fit into some of his clothes. That and Ruby's natural curiosity. Though Ruby might find some resistants in the chest area. No matter how cute Arashi was dressed as a girl, something that Blake still had doubts about, he probably couldn't buy any clothes suited for…the more endowed members of the fairer sex. And she could tell that Ruby's B-cup chest will only barely fit in his clothes…

How did Blake know her cup size?

Lets just say she has a keen eye for such things.

"But Arashi!" Ruby cried, as she opened the door into their dorm room "I wanna see!"

"Do I look like I care?!" Arashi howled, eyes taking note of Blake and her foul mood "Plus don't you have homework to do?"

"I finished it already" Ruby said proudly picking up her notebook from the side draw "See?"

Arashi snatched it out of Ruby's hand and skimmed through it before she could say anything. Ruby saw him blink. Once. Twice. A dozen more times "…What the hell is this?"

"1000 words on why Professor Port will become the next headmaster"

"You got to be kidding me" Arashi grumbled, remembering all of his time with the Professor. He wouldn't call him arrogant. If anything, he deserved to be arrogant considering his experience and skill for which he had great respect for the man. Self obsessed was a more suiting thing to call Professor Port "I thought he stopped doing this to Greenhorns. Think I need to have a talk with Professor Port after all this…Wait, what have you done to this room?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Arashi pointed at the makeshift bunk beds "This bed is hanging by a thread, literally. You can't just hang a bed by the roof with rope! And this one is being held up by books!"

Ruby scratched her cheek sheepishly "We kind of ran out of room"

"Ahhh!" Arashi screamed, pulling his hair and throwing his hat off in the process as he spotted the crudely sewn curtain "What did you do to this curtain?! They cost two hundred dollars each! You know who has to pay it? Me!"

"It's not my fault!" Ruby defended, shortly before whimpering under Arashi's red eyed glare "…I just forgot that my finger was on the transformation button"

"And why does it smell like perfume in here!" He coughed as he opened the window "I feel like I'm going to choke!"

"This time it is not my fault" She huffed "You can blame Weiss"

"…You girls are going to be the death of me" Arashi growled, trying to keep his itching hand from reaching for Ruby's throat. Meanwhile, Blake's eye started twitching as she swapped her tablet for a book in hopes of finding some form of peace on her day off. Tomorrow they had to start training again so she wanted to take advantage of her day off.

"Ah Arashi. There you are" The secret Faunus turned around and saw Ozpin standing in the door way waving a small envelope in his hand

"Professor?!" Arashi shrieked, trying to block the sight of the sawn curtain "W-What are you doing here? E-Everything is just fine. Don't need to worry about anything. Hehe…he"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at curtains and his idiot ex-apprentice trying to block his view "Right…Any way, I just came here to give you this little thing" Ozpin waved the envelope

"What thing?" The boy asked, grabbing the wrapper from the man's hands

"Your pay check" Ozpin sighed longingly "I could remember it like it was just like yesterday when you were looking up to me like a father. And now you're following in my footsteps! I feel so proud!" Arashi slapped the back of his head with the letter before he tore it. Taking out the contents, Arashi grew silent as he read the small slip of paper in his hands over and over. Ruby and Ozpin waited him to say something. They waited. And waited. And waited...

"Arashi?" Ruby poked her docile master in the head "Are you ok?"

"…WHAT THE HELL!" Arashi shoved the piece of paper in Ozpin's face "What the hell Ozpin?! Please tell me this is a joke!"

"How can it be a joke?" Ozpin asked "It says here that you are getting paid for one thousand, five hundred dollars. Seems pretty generous to me"

"Like hell it is! I can make ten times this amount with one mission alone!"

"That's because you were part of the S&D division. And now you are a teacher"

"Like hell I am" Arashi growled "How am I supposed to go shopping for cloth-I mean weapons with this amount of money!"

"You could always take another mission" Ozpin shrugged "You are still considered a Huntsman so you should be able to get a simple mission"

"But I still can't take one of my old missions"

"Nope"

"You guys…" Blake stood up on her bed, he head glared down at the masters and apprentice "Get out…"

"Excuse me?" Arashi stared, confused. Ozpin and Ruby stepped back, reading the cold aura Blake gave off

"I said" A knife appeared in Blake's hand "GET OUT! CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME ALONE TIME!"

"Run!" Ruby screeched sprinting for the door, dragging Arashi by the collar

"Don't leave me behind!" Ozpin screamed from the ground having been tripped by the red haired girl "Wait! No! AHHHHHHH!

If there was a lesson to be learnt here, it was that girls can be terrifying

* * *

><p>Over the first week of training his team Arashi learnt, through trial and error, that some of his training methods did not work as well with other people as much as he wanted it to. Most of his own training methods consisted mostly of grinding techniques, where he would repeat one action over and over until he could do it in his sleep. Like dodging rubber bullets to practice dodging and keeping his lighting Aura going for as long as possible. He tried to use those techniques on his team by they failed for their own reasons.<p>

Besides Ruby, who he forced through mental exercises to teach her to use her brain a little more, he had seen that the team seemed to learn different ways.

Yang was similar to himself when it comes to training, but now quite. Like him, Yang likes to go through the direct route, preferring to take her challenges head on, training included. But she was stubborn. The only way Arashi can get her to train is to aggravate her which is really easy. But when Yang gets angry, she has a bad habit of not thinking properly and the only benefit that can come from her training is muscle memory. That is not good enough. If Yang can't properly learn without losing control, then how would he be able to fix the small holes in her fighting form?

Weiss on the other hand, is a perfectionist. Unlike Yang, the white haired girl has the drive to perfect her fencing style and her dust augmented abilities something Arashi was grateful for. He had an easy time teaching her with his training techniques because even though it was straight forward in nature, which was more suited for Yang, Weiss took it as a challenge to perfect each and every one of them to a point where she can do it in her sleep. But despite this, her movements were still rigid and tense like she was thinking about the task at hand a little too much. To his knowledge, the only cure for this is simply experience. Something the girl lacked

Then there was Blake. The cat Faunus was a strange one. With his stealth exercises he assigned to her did improve her skills a little, she did not learn as fast as he expected. He didn't have a single clue to why she was not improving as fast as Weiss or Yang. But he wasn't too bothered by it. Out of everyone, Blake's movement and skill seemed to look more professional and clean. Where Weiss's skill was all learnt through practice and Yang's was all from experience, Blake's skills had both the swiftness of a practiced skill and had been forged in the flames of battle. He wondered why that was, but decided that the history of Blake's skill is something for another day.

Altogether, his personal training methods were doing the job of improving their skills, but it was not efficient enough.

That was why, for the rest of the day Arashi forced himself to say in his room and hit the books. Something that he thought he left behind when he left Beacon. On his desk were books about muscles, optimal muscle training and dozens of books about the female body. The latter of which he thought might help him. It didn't. All it did was made him comatose in embarrassment for half the day.

Arashi leant back on his chair, staring at the three paged document full of notes that was on his computer screen.

Arashi sighed "This is so boring!"

"What is?"

"AGH!" Arashi fell off his chair as the face of a pig like man popped up on his computer. Arashi growled "Chin, don't do that so suddenly!"

The pig's snort was repulsive "And I thought you would be happy to see me"

"Shut it pig" Arashi walked over to his door locked it with a small click "You are lucky no one was in my room"

"I'm not that stupid" Chin pointed upwards to the small built in camera Arashi's computer had

"Wait? You were spying on me?!" His face scrunched up in anger "You no good little-"

"Pig. I know, I know" Chin rolled his eyes "We already agreed that I am a pig. Now let's just get on to business"

Arashi took a deep breath to calm himself "So what do you have?"

In the screen, Chin rubbed his head tirelessly "I wish I can. But it's just too large to decrypt"

Anger flashed through his red eyes as Arashi growled deeply "It's just one thing after another, isn't it. Why do you even bother calling me if you have nothing to show?"

"Hey! Remember how I said that this thing can hold petabytes worth of information? Well that's a Fuckton of information to sort through and decode. Even with my set up, it's impossible to sort through this much information in a week. A year or two maybe but not a week. And who said I didn't have anything to show!"

"So you at got something useful?"

Chin shook his head "Nothing that could point you directly to team JOLT, but what I did get was something that might interest you" Chin brought out a folder "It seems as good old Rumple did some digging into JOLT's affairs. To be honest, I'm surprised JOLT didn't discover what he was doing. Imagine my face when I found out that the greedy son of a bitch actually got something!"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Right, right. It says here that lately JOLT has taken more and more trips into the wilderness, outside the walls"

Arashi raised an eyebrow "So? Don't they always?"

Chin grinned, scratching the small patch of hair that grew on his chin "There is a trend. Rumple's records go back since the first year that team went into action. I noticed that every three years that team starts going into the wilderness more and more to hunt Grimm. The last time they went on their Grimm killing spree was last year but their doing it again this year. It got me thinking. Why break this three year tend. Then I looked at today's new paper…"

Arashi's eyes widened in realisation "The reclamation mission happens every three years but it was pushed forward to tomorrow"

"Bingo" Chin winked "You know what else I found? According to last year's reclamation mission report, the death rate has been lower than average as well as the year before that. There is a chance that team JOLT might been there. That means they might be on the next one too"

Arashi looked at his new sword that hung on the wall without its blade "…Did you know Chin, that tonight there is going to be a full moon?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're leaving again?!"<p>

"I mean just that" Arashi said, sitting down on the fountain in the middle of the court yard

Glynda glared down at the boy "Oh no! You aren't getting out of teaching this time! It is your response ability for the growth of your team"

"It's just one day Glynda" Arashi picking his ears in boredom "Don't make such a big deal out of it"

"You don't seem to be taking this a whole lot seriously are you Arashi" she frowned "Now that almost everyone is getting extra lessons, your team will fall behind Arashi"

"They'll be alright" Arashi waved off "Out of everyone, they are some of the most competent Huntresses of their year group"

"Agh. You can't keep doing this Arashi. Ozpin never left Beacon when he trained you" she sighed

"But you can't stop me. The rules say I'm still a Huntsman of Vale" he pointed out

"…Sometimes rules aren't important" Glynda bowed her head in acknowledgement "So where are you going this time"

"Ozpin only gave me a little bit of money" Arashi shrugged "So I got contacted my colleges at the S&D division to get me a quick and easy job"

"And what kind of job is it?" She asked, sitting down next to the boy

"It's the Reclamation mission"

Glynda almost fell into the fountain if not for Arashi. She coughed and stuttered in a mixture of disbelief and shock "W-What?! You can't take that mission! It's suicide"

"I can handle myself" Arashi mumbled childishly

"But you've never been on a Reclamation mission, Arashi!" She all but shouted "You don't know what it's like to fight in a battle like that. People die by the thousands on those missions. It's only been one year since the last mission and our numbers are at an all-time love low. You'll be outnumbered a thousand to one! The odds are stacked against you Arashi, not even you can survive this"

"Well it's too late now" he said "I'm already a part of an important group in the mission. Not even you can stop me from leaving"

"What is that?"

"I think it would only make things worse, if I told you" Arashi stood up "My transport should be getting here very soon. I should get going"

"Did you tell your team yet?" Glynda asked "They deserve to know"

"No" Arashi smiled, looking to the side catching a glimpse of white hair disappearing around a corner "but something tells me they already know"

* * *

><p>Gathered in their room high above the rest of the school, the leaderless Team RWBY sat at the very edge of the roof above their dorm room. It was during class time that they gathered, so it was necessary to be so high up so they won't get caught. It was kind of awkward being so high up with the heavy wind, and being dressed in the short skirts that came with their uniform. The three of the four girls looked confused well the single white haired one looked grim, something that the others were not used to.<p>

"So what's this about Weiss" Blake asked "You did pull us out of class for no reason"

"Not that we're not grateful or anything" Yang laughed "Professor Port was just about to talk about how great he is"

"You looked kinda off too. You still are" Ruby chirped as she

"Arashi is leaving on a mission today" Weiss said

"That's great!" Yang cheered, getting blank looks from the other three girls "…Uh, I mean this is terrible! Now we can't train! He…hehe…"

"Anyway" Weiss coughed "Arashi is going on the reclamation mission"

"The reclamation mission?" Blake repeated to herself with a grim look in her eyes

Weiss nodded "I heard him talking to Glynda about it"

"Yang?" Ruby asked her sister "What's a reclamation mission?"

"Oh, Ruby" She sighed "The reclamation is a mission where thousands of Vale's huntsmen go and take land back from the Grimm"

Blake nodded "It is the mission that Huntsmen train all their lives to prepare for. It was the sole reason the Huntsmen were formed in the first place. And it is where 90% of huntsmen lose their lives"

"What?!" Ruby gasped "That means Arashi might die!"

"We know that already you dolt" Weiss hissed, at her partner's lack of knowledge

"Still, we can't let Arashi die!" Ruby declared

"There's nothing we can do, Ruby" Blake said "Even if there was, he is leaving today"

"We can help him fight the Grimm" was the red head's answer "That's the only thing we can do"

"Are you crazy Ruby?!" Yang yelled "You're just a student! You'll die!"

"I won't leave a friend to die either" She stood her ground "Are you guys saying that you'll leave Arashi to die? He's our friend!"

"Arashi can take care of himself, he is a huntsman" Weiss said "He'll come back Ruby"

"And what if he doesn't? What happens then?" Ruby stood up and walked to the door "I'm going to help Arashi. If you guys aren't coming then don't follow me"

"Do you even have a plan?" Yang shouted after her

"No! But I'll figure something out" Then she disappeared down the flight of stairs. The was silence between the rest of the members of team RWBY as they looked between each other trying to figure out what was going on. That silence was broken with a large groan coming from the toughest of the three.

"Damn it!" Yang groaned, holding her head "I guess I'm going too"

"What? Not you too" Weiss said "You don't even like Arashi. Why are you going to risk your life for him?"

"Who said I hated him? Besides, I'm not going for him. Where my sister goes, I go" Wiess and Blake watched Yang's back as she ran after her sister. Weiss looked to Blake as she stood up.

"Well, I'm going to then" Blake sighed, looking at Weiss's face of…Well, she couldn't tell what emotion she had "What? Without me, those two are useless"

When Blake left, Weiss sat alone sitting on the roof top. The white haired girl huffed at her team's disregard for both the rules and their own safety. At least she was smart enough to know when things are out of her reach, something her team didn't share with her. She was going to say right here at Beacon. She would proudly endure the long lectures from the quirky professors well they can fight for some plot of dirt. In her mind, what her team was doing was stupid.

She won't feel guilty if Arashi dies on the mission. Didn't matter if he was the reason she was improving so fast…No not at all. Didn't really matter that he was the first person in a long time that she actually cared for…Nope. He was just as stupid as her team for going on that mission. And she defiantly, absolutely will not miss him!

"Ah crap" Weiss groaned

Today, Weiss learnt that having friends was not as easy as it seemed.

* * *

><p>Docked at the Beacon landing bays, was a big airship. The shape and general design of the ship was identical to the airships that brought the students to Beacon. In the centre was the bulk of the ship which held all its crew and passengers. The large hull held two engines that rivalled in size with the hull and connected the two wings on both sides. Altogether, the thing was equal to the size of one the towers of Beacon.<p>

But this was not a transport airship that Beacon used. This one undoubtedly belonged to the military. Designed to bring heavy fire power and ground support the Harbinger class airship two impossibly large rotatable main batteries were mounted on top of the ship, each battery having three 16 inch gun barrels. Accompanying them were smaller rotatable 5 inch turrets, two on the top and four on them bottom, totalling to six in total. And finally mounted on the bottom front of the ship were dozens, maybe even hundreds of missile pods. Altogether the armament on the airship made it far more deadly to that of its cheaper and navel counterpart, the battleship.

Where the ships that belonged to Beacon had a white and grey colour theme and aesthetically pleasing look to it, this one was charcoal black and brown in colour. Black from the heavy bolted steel hull and brown from the rusted patches of metal that was obviously used for a quick patch job. With the silver scratches and black explosive scars showed what the ship was not a stranger to battle. And across the side of the ship was its name, painted affectionately with the colour red.

The Armada.

Needless to say, hiding of to the side and in the thick brush, Team RWBY had to literally pin Ruby to the ground from going overboard.

"Must touch it" Ruby frothed from the mouth "MUST SHOOT IT!"

"Ruby!" Yang hushed "Shut up! Or we'll be spotted"

"But it's so BIG!"

***Bonk* **

"Now" Weiss dusted her hands well Ruby nursed her head "The ship is refuelling right now and Arashi should already be on there. All we need is a plan to get on there before it flies off. Any ideas?"

"We could always climb it and enter through the air ducts" Blake said offhandedly "But then again, infiltrating a military air ship crewed by Huntsmen might not be as easy as it looks"

Yang crossed her arms under her bust "What kind of person would send a freaking battleship to pick up Arashi anyway? Kinda over doing it, don't you think?"

Weiss ignored Yang and looked at the floating fortress instead "I don't think using the vents is a smart idea. Judging by the steam, those vents must be burning hot"

Blake shrugged "Thought so"

"How about we just hang onto the side of the hull for the whole trip?" Yang suggested

"The ship is going to the wilderness, which is surrounds the borders of Vale" Weiss said "That's at least half a day's trip from here. No one can hold onto an airship that long"

"…We could always walk in" Ruby fiddled with her fingers when the girls stared at her "Well I just thought that since Arashi is famous and all and we are his team, they might just…let us in"

"…That might just work" Blake mused

"It might?" Yang and Ruby asked

"As much as I loathe saying it, yes" Weiss nodded "It might just do the trick"

"We only get one chance at this" Blake said "Might as well get it over with"

"Haha" Yang laugh triumphantly fist pumping into the air "Leave the talking to me!"

"Wait! Yang!" Weiss called out to her. Ruby tried to grab onto her sister but missed as Yang marched up to the guards that stood at the entrance of ship. Yang puffed her chest in fake cockiness when the guards turned their heads to her. Yang as not impressed in the slightest at their attempt to look threatening. Even in their navy blue and gold trim plate armour - which looked strangely similar to the armour of that guy who bullied Jaune - their black biker helmet like head gear that glowed with green light and even with their bulky rifle attached to their backs, they looked like complete pushovers to her. That was what Yang used to convince herself not to run away.

"Hey you! What are you doing?!" Came a robotic like voice from one of the guards "This is a restricted area!"

Yang took a deep breath, then…"How dare you! Do you know who I am?!"

"Wha-"

"I am Yang Xiao Long! A member of team RWBY and apprentice to Arashi Nii and I demand respect!"

"Look lady-" the guard and his pal was shut up by a crystal white rapier and a black katana pointing at their throats

"You dare stop us!" Weiss growled "We were personally asked by the general to join the Reclamation mission!"

The two guards stepped back and looked at each other

"Hey. Do you think they are telling the truth?" One of them whispered

"I think they are" Said the other "I heard a rumour that Arashi took on a team of huntresses but I didn't believe it"

"But they're just little girls"

"And they can kick our asses to kingdom come and back. We're just solders, they're huntresses. Just play along, even if they are lying we need as much help as we can get"

Turning back to the girls, the men straightened themselves "Ahem, sorry. We didn't recognise you. The ship should be leaving right about now so hurry up now"

The three of the four girls grinned at each other, except the red haired one looking a bit timid under their gazes. The guards stepped aside and allowed the girls to walk inside the ship. They followed them in, as steel blast doors closed behind them with a mechanical groan and a hiss of an air tight seal. Team RWBY found that when the doors closed, all light from the sun ceased, leaving only dim red lights to illuminate the inner corridors.

Unlike Beacon's airship, the corridors of this gigantic military ship was tight and clustered. It was filled to the brim with crates with labels which spelled the words weapons, ammunition, scrap metal, rations, and most commonly dust. This left only enough room for two grown men to walk side by side. And if it wasn't already hard to move around, Team RWBY took extra care when they find rockets lying in their path. People who are claustrophobic would have trouble working on this ship, but from the weary looks of the crew, claustrophobia was the last thing on their minds.

Weiss, being the most classy of the four, squeezed her nose tight to block out the smell of steel, oil and gun powder. It was so thick, she could taste it. Looking to the side trying to find the source of the smell, only she noticed the entrance to the gun loading bay and six shirtless men inside hoisting one of the one ton shells onto a conveyer belt which Weiss could only assume was used to load the main batteries. She turned her head forward holding in a small blush once she realised she was staring at the sweaty men.

The girls were taken by surprise when the ship buckled under the weight of the cannons as a low hum sounded around the ship. Soon, their stomachs felt slightly lighter before it returned to normal. The ship must have taken off they realised. They continued walking down the corridors until one of the guards following them walked ahead of them and signalled them to stop.

"You girls can stay in here" The guard said, pointing at a small cabin labelled 109 on top of the door way "Just don't touch anything. We'll be taking about three hours to get to the launching point. Should be six by the time we get there"

Team RWBY nodded and entered the cabin. The guards closed the door behind them and looked at each other

"Hundred dollars they die first"

"Deal"

* * *

><p>It was small inside the cabin which was to be expected. Like any a navy ship, the cabin was only about four meters wide and ten meters long. They paid no expense in fitting this room, mainly because there was no expense to begin with. The floor wasn't even lined with any carpet of wood and was just plain metal. To the sides there were four beds fitted with thin plain white sheets of blankets, two on ground level and two raised above the others. Built underneath them were draws for storing clothes. Right in the middle of the room was a 24 hour digital clock built into the steel wall. Altogether the room was barely enough to fit four people in.<p>

"Now these are bunk beds" Yang said "But it could do with a makeover"

"Agreed" Weiss nodded walking over to one of the beds. There she noticed that the blankets were bundled up "Ugh, they didn't even bother to fix up the bed"

"…Wait" On instinct Blake paused and sniffed the air. It was thick and humid and smelt of sweat and…oh no "Wait! Weiss!"

But she was too late. Weiss had already drawn the sheets and they were all made witnesses to the miracle of reproduction. Well half way through anyway. They really didn't get that far.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After about five minutes of screaming later, the inhabitants of cabin room 109 had calmed down enough to regain their composure. Mostly anyway. Inside, Team RWBY sat awkwardly to the right bed well a man and woman sat on the left, fixing up their clothes.

The man looked thirty and was average in build and in height. He had short spiky sandy blond hair and piercing green eyes that make him look a little bit less masculine but still handsome. He was obviously a huntsman because he wasn't wearing the matching armour of the solders they met outside. Instead, he wore a thick brown flak jacket. The flak jacket had a zipper down the middle and on both sides of it were three scroll pouches that looked like it was made to carry bottles of dust. For added protection it included a neck guard and shoulder pads. Other than that, the only other thing he wore was underneath the jacket. It was a full black body suit.

She had raven black hair like Blake's but was perfectly straightened and reached just past her shoulders. Her eyes were the most regal brown colour they had ever seen and her face the most clearest and smooth like it was taken out of a painting. The woman looked considerably younger then the man. Ten years at least. But they suspected she was older. She wore an identical flak jacket to the man over her dark blue kimono dress that fitted perfectly over her thin, delicate frame. Her appearance was enough to make some of the members of Team RWBY green with envy.

Expect for Ruby. She was still cherry red from the image that was burned into her mind just a few minute ago.

"Hehehe…" The man chuckled nervously, not bothering to hide the blush on his cheeks "So…how much did you see?"

The men yelped when the woman elbowed him "Don't be rude"

"But you want to know too, right?" He defended

Blake, being the only one who's mind was not all over the place, decided to answer "Well, we saw your hand-" She pointed at the man "in her dress-" She pointed at the woman "groping her chest and up her skirt. You were also sucking each other's face off"

"See" The man said to the woman "It wasn't that bad"

"She forgot to mention you didn't have your pants on"

"Blah! Details" He laughed, before looking at the four young girls in front of him "Well, I'm James Fact, lieutenant of the S'n'D division. Nice to meet ya"

"I'm Laura Fact, captain of the Search and Destroy division" The woman greeted in a heavenly voice that just made the girls want to bow down in respect

"I'm Weiss Schnee"

"Blake Belladonna"

"Yang Xiao Long"

"I..uh Ruby Rose" She blushed

"So, what are four young women like you doing here?" Laura questioned "I didn't think the military would accept first year students from Beacon into the reclamation mission"

"We're…ahhh the team of Arashi Nii" Ruby said "We were let in"

"Arashi? The Arashi Nii?" James sat up in surprise "Really? He took you girls on as his team? I thought those were just rumours. Un-freaking-believable!"

"You know him?" Yang asked

"Yes. We do" Laura nodded "I'm sure you know he was in the Search and Destroy division. He was a captain as well. We've only seen him a few times when he'd come into the office for a new or complete mission. He never stayed long enough to talk to anyone and was always so secluded. Which was why we are surprised to see that he taken on a team"

"Oh I'm sure the kid is not that alone" James waved off "he probably has a girlfriend. Remember those dresses he had when the guys and I broke into his locker"

"Ah, I remember that day" She mused "Those were cute dresses I have to say"

"How about you?" Weiss spoke up, trying to suppress a giggle "Why are you here?"

"Hmp" James folded his arms "It's our job. Normally the people from the S'n'D division wouldn't go on the reclamation mission because we aren't meant for frontline battle. But now that the guys up top are pushed the deadline, all Huntsmen are being pulled from their missions to help out"

"But that doesn't mean we haven't been on a reclamation mission before" Laura pointed out "It's common practice that all new Huntsmen work as freelancers before they have to go at least one reclamation mission and survive before being hired into a division. Unless you're someone like Arashi, then that's the only way to get hired. You'll learn this soon enough"

"We weren't told about that!" Ruby gasped "What do we do?! I wanted to be in the peacekeeping corps, but now I have to wait even longer to join!"

"Don't worry Ruby" Yang consoled "We already have four years at Beacon. A few more wouldn't hurt"

Laura and James chuckled "You remind us so much of our son, Ruby"

"I do? What is your son like?"

James looked up dreamily "He's hyperactive for a ten year old that's for sure. Always laughing and worrying about the small things. Gave me and Laura a head ache when he learnt how to walk before he could crawl. I remember once he got on top of Laura's collection of fine china. Took the whole day to get him down. But he is a sweet kid. He always wants to help others with any problem they have. He makes me so proud"

"He wants to be a doctor" Laura continued when James started to weep in joy "He told us he wanted to help as much people as he can. I remember that look in his eyes when he told me that. It was so sincere and so real. I see that same look in your eyes too Ruby. Whoever that person is, he is lucky to have someone like you looking out for him"

"Yea…right"

James coughed in his hand "Ahem. Sorry about that. I get carried away a lot"

"So" Laura started, ignoring her husband "Back to our original topic. Since you girls are here for your first time, do you know what you are getting into?"

"Ahhh…"

"I assume not" She concluded "This is a serious matter girls. Thousands of lives are lost on this mission. I've lost my fair share of friends to this mission. No amount of words can describe what this mission is like"

"We can handle ourselves" Weiss huffed "Besides, we're a team. We have each other's back"

"That's what I was like when I first came here with my team. Team JAKL" James' smile was grim and forced "I'm the last member of that team"

"James" Laura scolded "Don't scare the poor girls"

"Right" He perked up "Anyway, we won't let that happen to you girls! You can count on us to watch your back. That's a promise"

"Thank you for your consideration" Blake bowed her head

Looking up at the digital clock in the middle of the room, James yawned "Well, two more hours until we land. We should get some rest until then. Odds are we'll be attacking at night so we need to save our strength"  
>"Right" The girls nodded<p>

As they got ready to sleep, James leaned into his wife's ear and whispered "Do you think they'll notice if we have a quickie?"

"James" She whispered back "Just shut up and get to sleep"

* * *

><p>Team RWBY had trouble sleeping. Mostly because none of them wanted to go near the bed that the husband and wife occupied. Instead, the four girls decided to sleep on the two beds that were on the opposite of the room, with two girls sharing one bed. Ruby and Weiss shared one bed well Blake and Yang took the higher bunk. It was awkward, for Blake and Weiss anyway. Weiss for instance, had to keep one eye on Ruby for when she started to drool on her. If she did, the Weiss would respond in kind with a slap to the face. Blake fared no better. As it turns out, Yang had a bad habit of crushing anything he can get her hands on in a hug. The poor cat was turned into a Faunus plushy, something that injured her pride greatly.<p>

Then the sounds came. First came the defining ring of a fire engine. Team RWBY launched out of their beds with the grace of a rhino, kicking and screaming in the beds they found themselves trapped in. On the other side of them room, the two older Huntsmen sat up and yawned like they were waking up at three in the afternoon on a Sunday.

Then came the announcement which was herald by the sound of ear piercing feedback

"All Huntsmen exit the ship immediately, all Huntsmen exit the ship immediately" Came the voice of the captain

The rest happened all too fast for the four girls. They remembered was being rushed out the cabin by the solders that crewed the ship, barely having enough time to grab their weapons that hung on the walls. Then they were caught in a crowed of men and women rushing down the same direction. They couldn't move from the path they were trapped in, like they were caught in a current. Soon the girls found themselves lined up in rows like they were trained solders in front of the entrance.

Ruby awed at the amount of huntsmen around her. She spotted so many unique and strange weapons and coloured armour that would have made the place shine like a rain bow if not for the dim lighting. On any other day, Ruby would have been all over the museum of blades, clubs and guns. But this was not the time. It was painfully obvious that she was the youngest out of all the Huntsmen. Then Ruby panicked slightly, thinking she lost her team amongst the uniquely dressed Huntsmen around her but it died away when she found them to her sides.

"Don't worry kid. You'll alright" A voice came from behind her. Ruby looked over her shoulders and was delighted to see James standing right behind her. To his side was his wife who had put on a cold, professional look that reminded her of Glynda's look. When James smiled down at her, Ruby realised how taller he was compared to her. About two and a half feet at least

"Thanks, sir" Ruby thanked

"Ah, don't call me that. I'm not even a captain yet" He chuckled "I remember my first Reclamation like it was yesterday. Trust me, after today, you will never ever be a heavy sleeper again"

"…Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Good" He answered immediately "…Maybe. Depends on the point of view"

All talking were silenced when the seals of the door unlocked with a hiss and a cloud of steam. Ruby felt a clear breeze rushed into the room and the air pressure become noticeably lighter. When she took a breath, Ruby realised how hot and stuffy it was inside the battleship.

"Alright you ass wiping grunts!" Yelled out the drill instructor "Get your lazy asses out of here before I kick you back home to your mamma! Move it, move it, move it, move it!"

Ruby let out a small eep when she found herself moving in formation with the rest of the Huntsmen in a synchronised march. She tried hard to keep in step with the crowd and keep her head down to blend in. But whatever cover she had was thrown out of the window when she took a look at her surroundings. After hours of sleeping in that heavily armoured rust bucket, she found herself in the only place that could service said rust bucket. An air base. And a bloody large one too.

From her place on the three mile long runway, Ruby could see hundreds of smaller air jets, like the one that Roman used, in the distance lined up in rows. A large control tower with radar like dish and antennas stood high above them, acting as the hive mind for the swarm of jets and the rest of the Vale air force. Opposite that, were the hangers and barracks where she could see workers moving crates and rockets into stacks off to the side.

Above her, Ruby heard the rockets of the jets roar through the air soaring over her to a gigantic wall off to the horizon. Her eyes widened at the sight of the wall. It looked like it was miles away from the air base but she could clearly make out the concrete walls and towers raised above the ground. She could also see the black steel gate and gun emplacements that rivalled the size of the Armada's batteries. It must have cost millions of dollars' worth of concrete to even make a square mile of the thing.

_This is all too real _Ruby thought _Is this what a being a Huntress will be like?_

Ruby instinctively stopped dead in her tracks when heard the in sync sound of boots slapping the pavement stop. Standing on her toes to look over the shoulder of the man in front of her, Ruby managed to see a bearded old man dressed in a grey officer suit adorned with silver stars and ribbons. He stood on top of a wooden stage which held a huge poster behind him. The poster was of a gun wielding man and woman looking of into the distance with the phrase 'Together we stand' painted underneath them. Ruby recognised the phase as the slogan for the collective forces of Vale's air, navy, marine and militia corps.

"Alright huntsmen!" The officer shouted "Here's the deal. We are fucked. And no speech from pompous ass politicians can say otherwise. We are outnumbered and under staffed. That is why the men in charge of the air and Marine Corps agreed to put all their resources into a win or lose operation. The plan is that tonight you, the brave men and women of the S&D division to fly over the 'Nest' and land on the other side. It is there you will draw the attention of the Grimm by bombarding them with mortars, allowing the rest of our forces to expand our boarders"

Ruby looked at James behind her and whispered "What's the nest?"

"A few ticks away from the wall, there is literally thousands of Grimm. Some call it the Hive and some call it the red zone. But it is most commonly known as the Hive" He explained "They surround our walls and prevents us from expanding. Trying to fight them is like trying to fight back the tides. Normally in the reclamation mission, we would slowly push the Grimm back before walling off the new boarder. But now, it looks like we are trying a decoy tactic to draw the Grimm away so our main force can establish a new boarder"

"Why don't we bomb the place?" Ruby asked "It could save lives"

"We only have few missile solos. If we bomb them then we risk being swarmed by all the Grimm on this whole continent. Plus, the land is important to us. Dropping bombs on that land would only take us longer to fix up when we eventually expand"

Ruby nodded and turned back to the officer

"That is why the S&D division was called upon to take this mission" The officer said "Only you can make this operation possible. Any questions?"

"Why wasn't this tactic used before?" A shout came

"Because we have no guarantee if this tactic will even work" He answered "We will be sending you in with the air jets stationed here along with the Armada for fire support. Even then we risk losing all of it. It is only now, we believe that the risk is worth taking"

"What about the Nevermores?" James questioned "They outnumber us a thousand to one. How do you expect to get past that?"

"The Grimm are attracted to size. The Armada is big enough to make all the Nevermore ignore you and attack it instead. I think it is appropriate to mention now that the Armada will return to base if they believe it is necessary. They will not stay with you for the whole operation"

"Is there an extraction plan?" Ruby could hear Laura shout out

"You are to get a set coordinates along the beach where you will be extracted by our navy. Flares and tracking beacons will be included in the packs we will provide to signal them. But be warned. They will only stay until the sun rises. Then they will leave. Any one left behind will be on their own"

Suddenly sirens started to sound around the air base. Ruby saw the people around her visibly tense.

"Alright Huntsmen!" The officer saluted "Find an air jet and board it. They will handle the flying, you will handle the groundwork. If you have any questions then ask your captains. I wish you luck on behalf of Vale. NOW MOVE IT!"

As the members of the S&D division ran to the air jets, Team RWBY stood in their spots trying to look for their master gone astray but the noise was too loud and the crowed was too large to find one man. Weiss, Blake and Yang all searched desperately to find their master but just couldn't with the organised chaos around them But remarkably through the noise of the sirens and the blurred movements of the Huntsmen, Ruby was the one to spot as tuft of blue hair disappearing into an air jet.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted to her sister. Ruby pointed to the air jet Arashi boarded which had begun to take off. Yang got the message and signalled the rest of the team together. Huddling into a circle, Ruby said "He's gone. We couldn't catch up to him. But we've come too far to stop now. We have to follow him"

"But we'll die if we go there" Weiss said "You heard the officer. They aren't picking us back up. Once you get on that ship, there is no coming back"

"I don't care!" Ruby shouted "I'm going, with or without you guys"

"Why are you so willing to die for him anyway?" Yang fired

"Because if it wasn't for him, I would be dead!" Ruby remembered the night of the robbery, and his own blood he spilt for her "I want to repay the favour"

"That's good enough for me" Blake said almost immediately drawing the looks of Weiss and Yang "What? Arashi is already a good friend of mine"

"Agh, Ok fine then!" Yang cocked Ember Celica "I'm coming. And if I die I swear to god that I will haunt you Ruby"

"Thank you sis" Ruby's already moe like eyes teared up.

"Don't count me out of this" Weiss folded her arms "After this is over, Arashi will appoint me as team leader"

"Come on" Yang shouted "We need to get to an air jet before they all leave!"

Ruby looked around and saw most of the air jet powering up their engines, intending to leave. A wave of warm wind came rushing at them, coming from the massive engines of the Armada. Ruby ignored the wind, trying to find an air jet that has not been taken yet and soon spotted Laura and James boarding an other wise empty air jet. Without talking to her team, Ruby motioned them to follow before running towards the two.

"Wait!" She called out. James and Laura were about to close the hatch but paused as Team RWBY ran up to them "Can we hop in there with you, please?"

"I'm sorry girls" Laura shook her head "You can't come"

"Why not?!" Weiss growled

"We thought it was going to be the normal operation, but this one is too dangerous for you" James said "The S&D division was chosen for this mission because we all have the ability to adapt to any situation. One single mistake will end up killing you"

Ruby looked desperately at Laura "Please. I'm begging you. Let us in. Remember what you said in the cabin. That I wanted to protect someone. I want to protect my master. I want to protect Arashi!"

Laura stared down at the red haired girl, looking for any sign of weakness but found none. Laura could see he knuckles turning white from gripping her weapon to hard. Her eyes were watering but were filled with a type of determination that was rare these days. Let a girl dive head first into a battle that would spell doom for her to save someone precious to her, or not let her go at all. It was the decision of her life. But it was an easy one.

"Get on, girls. Quickly now" Laura said, surprising her husband greatly "Don't you dare say anything James"

The man flinched a little at her wife's glare. As Team RWBY boarded the jet, he could barely hear the word 'whipped' being whispered by the yellow haired girl before the rest of them giggled ever so slightly.

_Girls_ James thought rolling his eyes as he closed the door. The air jet rattle about as the twin engines lifted it of the ground and slowly into the air. Ruby looked through the window on the other side of the jet and watched as she came to eye level with the Armada and the fleet of air jets. Ruby could almost hear deep trumpets playing in the back ground, giving the fleet the feeling of terrifying awesomeness. Ruby steeled her mind. She was here to help her friend. No matter how dangerous the enemy Arashi is facing, she will be there to back him up. She will always be there.

Always

"A man once said" James mused "That art of war is of vital importance to the State. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can, on no account be neglected. Haha, let the battle begin"

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, the quote at the end of the story basically means that because war is a matter of life and death, you must always know why you and your men are fighting in it. It's from the book, The art of war by man named Sun Tzu<strong>

**I don't know if that whole 'I want to save Arashi' was a whole lot convincing. I mean,I wrote it so that ****in Ruby's eyes, ****Arashi is a strong young aspiring teacher who is a friend. I doesn't make sense for Ruby to try to save him if he is already strong. So I tried to portray the reclamation mission as a suicide mission that only a few can survive. And with the fact that their forces are down to 1/3 this reclamation mission is unwinnable  
><strong>

**I'm kinda disappointing about how I ran out of things to write about Glynda and Ozpin. They are suppose to be the parent figures to Arashi and I just exhausted my pool of ideas about them. I'll figure something, out don't worry**

**Fun fact. James and Laura Fact were the lead characters from my original story back in the day. I think it was called 'The pieces of eternity'. James was a wizard and Laura was a half elf half human kind of deal. Don't worry, their purpose in the story will be revealed soon enough**

**So as per usual, here is the list of what you are suppose to have learnt from this chapter**

**-What the the reclamation is**

**-My idea of how the inhabitants of Remnant get land, with the old attack on titan wall kind of thing going on there**

**-The ****military and some info about my Huntsmen divisions. (S&D division, Peacekeeping corps, the Armada etc.)**

**-An idea of how serious and dark the life Huntsmen can be**

**So mostly just atmosphere kind of stuff. To set the mood and what not.**

**And so this is Loric Kane, signing off**


	8. First blood

**Yo! Loric Kane here with another chapter in the story of the child prodigy!**

**I am so happy that I wrote ten thousand words this chapter. It feels so satisfying. It was worth it that I waited till today to post it out. And right now, as I write these words, it is midnight Saturday. My deadline. So happy! So very very happy!**

**Oh and before anyone says anything about this chapter let my just say one thing. I suck at fighting scenes. I am told that fight scenes need to flow, somthing that I struggle to do. But I did have fun with it because during my struggle to write a fighting scene I decided to throw away my critical eye well I wrote it. I think that gave it a bit more flow...I think. Anyway, for better or worse here you go.**

Chapter 7:

First blood

_There was no blood. Even as he watched their limbs being torn apart by the man that he admired so dearly, nothing came out of those empty veins of the blasted Grimm. But even with the absence of the life giving fluid, Arashi still felt the mind shattering weight of killing and death as he stood by letting this slaughter unfold. And it paralysed him. He tried desperately to pull himself back together and move from his spot, but it was no good as his body just shivered._

_Some part of his mind knew this was not the dirty corruption of killing he was feeling. He didn't feel guilt or remorse for what was happening. No. It was something much more simple. Much more humane._

_Fear_

_"You can open your eyes now"_

_Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the boy gathered enough courage to lower his arms and uncover his eyes. Teary red eyes looked up at the face of the kind old man. He was knelt close to him, like he was shielding the boy from what was behind him. His hazel eyes eased his fear, chasing away the frightful feeling that was borrowed in under his skin. That itself was frightening to him. That even after what he had seen, Ozpin still felt like the man he knew before. Was he always like this then? Did he know, that deep down the kind goofy Ozpin was a killer?_

_"Are you Ok Arashi?" He asked, rubbing his should in the soothing way he always did. Arashi nodded, for that is the only thing he can do "…Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"W-Why did you bring me here?" The young Faunus stuttered_

_Ozpin close his eyes in understanding, as if he knew this was coming "I wanted to show you what it is like to be a Huntsman. I wanted to show you what we do every day and what lies on the path that you are walking" Ozpin brushed the tears way of the boy's cheek "You were afraid weren't you?"_

_Arashi bit his lip shaking his head childishly, trying to stay strong. Ozpin couldn't help but smile at his apprentice's attitude "It's ok to be scared of them Arashi. It's normal. A lot of people feel scared of them even adults. Huntsmen are no different. They are all afraid when they are forced to fight them. Even I am scared of them"_

_"Then why do you fight them when you're scared?"_

_"Because they are monsters. We fight them because no one else can" Ozpin smiled to himself "But the reason I fight, is because I have friends who count on me. If I can't protect them, then what kind of man am I?" Ozpin patted Arashi on the head "Come. Glynda must be worried sick"_

_Arashi wordlessly wrapped his arms around his neck, letting Ozpin lift up his small body. As Ozpin started to walk away, Arashi looked over his shoulder at the mutilated and evaporating bodies of Ursa sawn across the trees and rocks. Even without blood, their flesh was ground into a fine paste and was splattered across the surface like a black and white painting. Off to the side, a severed head of one of the demented bears started back at him. He still felt even though he knew the monster was dead, the fear he felt was still there. Maybe because he knew that he was going to face them one day._

_"How can you fight them, when you are scared?" Arashi asked_

_Ozpin fell silent, letting the wind brush his face. Arashi didn't think he was going to answer until he finally spoke up "….It's because somewhere down the line, I started to hate them. And if there is one thing I learnt, hate is stronger than fear"_

_"Hate is stronger than fear?" Arashi repeated silently to himself "Hate is stronger…"_

* * *

><p>Ruby realised that her first thoughts about the wall being huge doesn't do it any justice now that she was closer. She could see now that the concrete wall was at least fifty meters thick, enough for the tanks she can spot rolling up and down the paths at the top. And on the great towers that were built into the walls, Ruby took one long look at the colossal turrets that were mounted atop of the wall. Big enough to require a crew of a hundred, they had twin Vulcan machine guns with barrels that could fire human sized bullets at airships and Grimm alike. They would rip them to shreds in seconds.<p>

As they flew above and over the wall, Ruby saw even more defences deployed on the other side. From the basic barbed wires, trenches and bunkers to keep the Grimm away to the more obvious and advanced black boxes that she had learnt from the crew, where boxes that was designed to shoot out explosives in full 360 degrees when activated. Just near the huge steel gates, a dirt path, fifty meters wide filled with columns of solders and motorised artillery. No doubt preparing for the battle a head.

"Looks like it's going to rain"

Ruby looked away from the window and to the woman behind her "What?"

"I said it's going to rain" She repeated, pointing at the setting sky through the window "There are thick clouds gathering, they are going to block out the moon. We're going to be fighting with no light and there is a high chance of rain. Already the odds are beginning to pile up"

"Don't be so pessimistic Laura" James said idly, aiming his musket that had a thin blade built into its long barrel, into the air "It'll start to affect your skills"

"I'm a higher rank than you" She snorted "Even if that happens, I'll still be stronger than you"

"You're never going to let that go are you?" He pouted, lowering his weapon

Laura flicked her wrists and inspected the sharp triangular blade that extended from her sleeves over her back hand "Nope"

Yang groaned as she bounced on her feet, testing out her muscles with a large metal mortar strapped to her back and a heavy brown cloak she was force to wear "So why do I have to carry this again?"

"You're the strongest out of us. It only makes sense" Blake said, adjusting Gambol shroud that was attached to her waist under her own cloak

"That's no fair. And what about the this?" She lifted the thick piece of cloth she wore

"It's going to be cold and you are wearing next to nothing" Weiss explained, not looking up from her inspection of Myrtenaster's dust chambers

"Says the girl wearing a skirt" Blake grinned slightly. Oh how she loved getting the heiress all fired up.

"It's a combat skirt!" She defended "It's designed to keep us warm"

"Yea!" Ruby cheered, high fiveing Weiss after a short pause. Hey, combat skirts are awesome. They're stylish and useful.

Then all conversations stopped when the radio that was built into the ship turned on with a sound of static "Alright men, this is commander Harthcliff of the HMS Armada. We are approaching the hive and it will be in our sights in a few minutes. Once we get into firing range all air jets are to open fire with everything they got. That might give us an opening for us to slip through with minimum casualties. And to all huntsmen, I suggest you gather your resources, check your weapons and strap in because it is going to be a long night for us all"

Team Ruby looked at each other before squeezing together looking through the door and through the cockpit window to try to see the incoming threat. Laura and James just rolled their eyes at the curiosity of the younger girls but otherwise stayed where they were. Cool people don't look at explosions.

The sun had set and it was pitch black in front of the ship. The three of the four girls found it hard to see anything, Blake being the only one who could see. Her Faunus eyes peered through the darkness but there was nothing to be seen. But what she did see the twisted landscape for what it was. Trees were decayed and lifeless, rivers were black and murky like oil and the earth was dry and crinkled like it had been through a drought and earthquake at once.

So this was the dead zone. Blake had read how that all plant life withered and died at the touch of a Grimm without any warning. She read how this land was completely infested with Grimm, and how they literally killed the land they inhabit. And even though they didn't eat anything but human flesh, animals dared not go near a mile radius of the dead zone. And she had to say, seeing it before her eyes was completely different from the books. Was this the land that they were fighting for? This was what thousands of people die for?

There was a flash of silent lightning in the distance, giving the rest of the team only a moment to take in the sight. Then a second later, the first droplet of rain landed and rolled down the windscreen of the air jet just before it started to shower. As lighting continued to flash in the background, everyone felt a feeling of dread and anxiety. It was too quiet. Even with the low hum of the twin engines the silence was killing them.

Then they saw it. It looked like darkness started to rise out of the ground and into the sky like a dark, reversed waterfall. The darkness just kept coming and coming until the sky was dark, not because of the clouds but the sheer size of the darkness. The girls soon realised what it was. It was the Nevermore. Millions of them gathered in a swarm of swarms. The distance flaps of their wings were enough to fill the air around them with a rhythmic thump. It was not something that could be explained in mare words.

"Alright girls" One of the two pilots said with a calm professional voice "Are you ready to see some fireworks?"  
>"Heck yea!" Yang cheered<p>

"All righty then" The pilot grinned. With a press of a button and a flick of a switch, a green diagram of the ship appeared on the control panel "Now what did the boys down at home base give us to play with today?"

"Six air to air V2-4 missiles. Loaded with a shit ton of dust, 25km range and are highly explosives" The co-pilot whistled "Do we fire all of them?"

"Of course" His partner snorted. Pressing another button of to the side, a holographic display with a targeting crosshair appeared in front of his face "Target it 50 km ahead of us. Increase speed but stay with the fleet"

"Gottcha"

"Target is 45km ahead…40km…30km…"

"FIRE!"

Imagine you were there, hearing the small hisses as you see six missiles fly towards the swarm, leaving a yellow flame trail behind. Each one of them looked big enough to put a hole in one of the tall buildings of Vale. Now times that by a thousand. All at once, the Armada and all the air jets fired all their missiles at the swarm. To top it all off, the Armada fired its batteries with an ear shattering boom, sending high velocity shells that glowed red hot at the Grimm. It eerie wait, watching silently all that metal, all that destructive power inch closer and closer to the Grimm.

Then they exploded. They didn't go off all at once, instead they went of one by one in a span of seconds adding to the fire. Speaking of fire, the explosions literally created a flaming inferno that lit up the sky like a volcano. It created a deep, low rumble of a furnace that moved could move the rocks on the surface below. Red and black cloud of fire and ash made the swarm of Nevermore screech in pain. As the people in the air jet cheered Ruby couldn't help but notice something.

They dropped like flies.

"Alright girls" The pilot said "Strap yourselves in. It's going to be bumpy ride"

They didn't need to be told twice. Rushing back to their seats, the girls strapped themselves in the metal seats with a small click. Ruby and Weiss were lucky to get a seat next to the window to see the commotion going on outside. Blake and Yang took the middle, holding on for dear life well Laura and James sat on the other side of the cabin looking out through the other side.

In the cockpit, the pilots braced as they neared the flaming cloud of ash. They looked on to the side and say some of their more eager comrade enters the red cloud. They looked at one another with slight uncertainty. Then they steeled themselves and ignited their afterburners sending the ship into the cloud at full speed. The moment they entered the cloud, they lost all visibility as it was replaced with flame brushing agenised the windows. A scene fitting for men who were about to enter hell.

"We have no visibility" The co-pilot communicated over the radio "Keep an eye on your radars. Don't want to run into each other"

"Of course we are you dumb ass" Came a static filled voice "Don't need to remind us"

"Lay off him 6-2" The main pilot interrupted "He's new here. It's his first mission"

"Hahaha, I see. I remember my fir-"

The two pilots winced as the radio was cut off with a piercing sound of feedback. The men looked at each other confusingly "6-2? Come in 6-2"

All they got was static "I don't think they are going to pick up"

"I know the people of 6-2. They won't go down tha-HOLY SHIT!"

The whole ship banked right, barely missing a black creature blurring past them. Before they could think any more about it the smoke cleared. The new recruit couldn't control his jaw as it dropped and the main pilot only groaned. The initial blast managed to take out most of them but there were still Grimm left. There was still plenty to take out the whole fleet. But they still took out enough to buy them some time. Looking off the side, the two pilots saw the rest of the fleet appear out of the cloud.

"Ok kid" The main pilot said "You manage the energy and weapon systems. Now tell me, what weapons do we have available?"

"Two frontal cannons and two automatic cannons"

"Ok good, that's enough. I'm switching on night vision. Let me handle the front weapons and flying" When the co-pilot nodded, the main pilot shouted back into the cabin "Hang on and try not to get sick! We're entering the hot zone!"

The huntsmen in the cabin didn't even have time to brace when the ship started to move sharply through the air, churning the more weaker stomachs of Team RWBY.

Namely, Ruby herself. It was like being in an uncontrolled, unpredictable bungee jump where she felt like she was being pulled all over the place. This must be what dolls feel like when children get their hands on them. To try sooth her unsettled stomach Ruby looked out the window and focused on the rotating auto cannon that was attached to the end of the wing of the air jet. The turrets shoot bullets so fast they literally glowed yellow, making it look like the turret was shooting rays of light. On any other day, the heavy thumps of high calibre rounds would cheer her up, but no matter how light it was the black shadows of Grimm surrounded them, making her lose hope.

Then what ever was left of her optimism was crushed when she saw the Armada. The once grimy, rusted and beautiful ship was being torn to shreds by the grim that clung on to it's hull. The turrets tried desperately to shoot them of but there were too many and they were quickly dismantled one by one by the impossibly sharp claws. Ruby felt fear for the men and woman she saw get caught by the Grimm through the holes that were in the ship and thrown into the air where they were eaten alive by the rest of the swarm. The sad thing was, that in her eyes they died as nameless sacrifices.

Soon after the rattling of the ship and the dogfighting eased to a stop and the ship started to fly gently through the air once more. Looking outside, Ruby saw most of the ships that left the air base had survived the first wave albeit damaged. Ruby let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

"We're out" She heard the pilots sigh in relief "Smooth sailing from here"

"Hey!" James banged on the metal hull "Could you have least done that without the fancy tricks and spins?!"

"You're alive aren't ya?" They retorted "So stop complaining!"

"Those people…" They all turned to Ruby who was looking down at her lap, horrified "They died…"

The girls almost reached out and tried to comfort her. But before they did Laura placed a hand on Blake's shoulder and held out her other hand to stop the Weiss and Yang from comforting her. Yang glared at raven haired veteran but just one look from Laura she sat back and didn't say anything. Looking at her husband, Laura looked at him in the eye communing some type of message through eye contact. James always had an easier time with words than she did.

James nodded to her and looked across the cabin at Ruby. Simply, he said "That's war kid" He continued when Ruby didn't speak back "We've already explained that people die in this mission. Now that you've seen it, you finally know what this world is like. But I do wonder, why is it that you are the only one that is affected like this…So for now, just try to forget what you just saw and tell me, why do you want to want to become a Huntress?"

There was a moment were Ruby's lips opened and closed, trying to form words. Then she said in a near silent voice "I…want to make this world a better place"

"You want to make the world a better place" He repeated "Childish"

"Ok you" Yang growled as she stood up, cocking Ember Celica throwing shells everywhere "If you don't stop talking I'm going to crack your face in two"

James glanced at the blond as she was held back by her two other team mates before looking back at Ruby. Laura spoke up for him "Ruby needs this Yang. You three came into this knowing what would happen. She didn't. The fact that you three know more about what the reclamation mission means than she does tells us everything. Trust him, he knows what he is doing"

Yang reluctantly backed off, glaring daggers at the older couple

"Listen Ruby" James continued "I understand that you want to help the world. That's fine. We all do. But if you want to fight, then you should find something better to fight for. I found a reason to fight when I met Laura. She is my light and when she said she wanted to become a huntress, I went with her. I wanted to protect her and is the sole reason why I am alive today because it gave me the strength to carry on. You need something like this Ruby. Something to fight for. If you have that, then you will have the strength to carry on" Ruby murmured something that James couldn't hear "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"…I want to help Arashi"

James paused before he smiled "That's right. You are here to keep your master safe, isn't it? I almost forgot about that. But that just proves my point. I bet it was hard getting here wasn't it. You're still here after you heard the suicide plan back at the base. That goal you have kept you from running away" James reached up and placed his whole hand on top of her head "Hold on to that goal Ruby. Never let go. Because from here on out your live is not going to be easy"

Ruby swatted his hand away and nodded "Thank you"

Before James could speak Laura interrupted "That was incredibly cheesy"

He pouted "So mean!"

Team RWBY laughed at the interaction between the couple. In the cockpit, the pilots spotted the landing zone they were told to look out for. It was on the very edge of the dead zone, where the trees started to regain their vibrant green colour and where the start of a great forest, which stretched far beyond the mountains on the horizon, rimmed the boarders of the dead zone. Banging on the inner hull, the pilots shouted back into the cabin "We're nearing the drop zone. Get ready"

"Got it!" James yelled back "Now remember what you have to do girls. When we get down we shoul-"

***Boom***

It came as a shock when the metal hull shook with a force of an earthquake, causing the Huntsmen to grab hold of anything nailed to the ground they could get their hands on. Around her, Ruby could only make out muffled screams and shouts under the electronic alarm and the sound of bending of resisting metal. 'We are going down' she faintly remembers. The lights flickered on and off, only giving her enough time to look into the eyes of her sister. She was terrified.

The moment she saw the black claw pierce through the hull behind James, Ruby finally allowed herself to scream a warning. But it was too late. The whole section behind him tore open like a can on spam. Through the hole, the gigantic head of a Nevermore reared its head, calling to its companions that it had found its next meal.

Laura and James were the first to take action, aiming their black powder weapons at the monster and pulled the triggers with two simultaneous cracks. The dust empowered bullets shattered the one of the Nevermore's eye, blinding it but not killing it. Acting desperately, James thrusted his palm at the demented bird and sent out rapid arcs of white beams. It screeched in pained and in anger, but didn't let go. Then it reached in and it bit down. Hard.

Laura's scream sounded higher than the explosions and wavering steel.

Snapping out of the surprise and shock, Yang and Blake were the first to aim their weapons at the Nevermore munching on the man's arm. Shots were fired. More screaming. Then another Nevermore joined in, ripping a whole behind Weiss who fought back with bottles of dust that she had her hands on. Ruby fought with her, shooting at the second Nevermore. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, the airjet dropped like a rock. In reality, the fall took about ten seconds.

And by god, it was the longest ten seconds of their lives.

* * *

><p>The first thing Ruby saw though her blurred vision was flames. Not the comforting yellow flames Yang had always used to light the camp fires back in the old days. These flames burned with a deadly blue from the cheap dust that was used to fuel the military airjets. Strangely, it was not hot. She vaguely remembered something that Weiss said. Something about dust being pure energy. Not the right time to be remembering something like that but she couldn't do anything about it. It was too hard to do anything else but think.<p>

Her back hurt like hell and her arms felt like they weighed a ton. Nothing she could do would make her body move. She couldn't even move her head like she wanted to, as the pouring rain pelted down on her prone body. From her position on the ground, she couldn't see her weapon, Crescent rose. In her mind, she panicked thinking she lost Crescent rose her beloved weapon which she poured all her money, knowledge and hard work into building.

She forced herself to calm down and think of other things to keep her mind of her weapon. At least the crash was quick she thought. It felt like that feeling when your dad hits the car break a little hard, except times a thousand. The military grade seat belt only made her chest sore and the metal hull behind her did not help one bit. It was only to her Aura that Ruby survived the crash.

"S…Someone" Ruby croaked, lifting her body up slightly "S-S…Someone….I-Is anyone one out there!"

"Ruby!"

Through her blurring vision, Ruby saw white. White. It was Weiss! Ruby didn't resist when her team mate flipped her onto her back, giving her a chance to spit the mud out of her mouth. She could feel Weiss pat all around her body, checking for any wounds. When she stopped, Ruby let out a groan as she felt a needle go deep into her wrist. Then she felt as if Weiss was injecting liquid energy into her body. It was like an instant sugar high and boy did it feel good.

Blinking her vision to normal, Ruby looked up to her dress clad teammate "Hey!"

"Don't hey me" Weiss rolled flicking Ruby's forehead "I looked everywhere for you"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Ruby slurred "What was that?! It feels amazing~!"

"Energy shot. Arashi gave it to me for training" She explained "He said he made it himself"  
>"Geez" Ruby moaned "Why didn't he give me any? That meanie!"<p>

"…Ruby?"

"Yesss~?!"

_You got to be kidding me_ Weiss realised_ She's high!_

"…Nothing" Weiss shook her head in disbelief. Grabbing Ruby's arm and hoisted the shorter girl over her shoulder "Come on. We have to find everyone else"

"Ok~!"

Weiss held back a sneer as she carried the stumbling girl away from the flaming wreckage. It was like she was doing all the work. When the airjet went down, Weiss was the only one lucky enough to have time to use her semblance to protect herself, leaving her virtually unscathed. When she regained her bearings, Yang and Blake was nowhere to be seen and Ruby was laying half dead near the burning airjet. What would they do without her?

"Over there~!" Ruby pointed in front of them. Weiss followed her finger and saw Yang kneeling down next to Blake who leaned agenised a tree. Their cloaks were tattered but still intact. By the holes through the cloak, Weiss could see that their combat gear was still in perfect shape. Blake looked mostly unharmed but Yang looked like she stood in front of a bus. Her hair was torn and singed, forming bruises marked on her visible skin and her eyes faintly red, something the Weiss had learnt that was a side effect from her Semblance. Weiss put two and two together and realised that she protected Blake from the crash.

"Hello Yang~!" Ruby greeted

"Ruby?" Yang turned to her sister "Thank god! Your alive!"

Ruby giggled merrily as Yang grabbed her into a hug "Hey, did you know Weiss has thing thingy that make you feel sooooo gooooooood~!"

Yang paused and looked at her eye to eye "Ruby?...Are you ok?"

"I feel great!"

Yang paused once again. Weiss instinctively stepped back in fear as Yang turned her head towards her, her eyes as equally red as Arashi's "What happened to my sister?"

"Energy pill!" Weiss squeaked "I gave her an energy pill, nothing else I swear!"

"What was in it?!" She screeched

"Herbs! I think. Arashi gave it to me"

Yang's eyes twitched "I'm going to kill that little cross dresser"

Blake appeared next to Ruby and sniffed her lightly, causing Ruby to giggle some more "I smell faint traces of synthetic dust in her veins. Arashi must have used that to give the pill a boost" Blake cracked her fingers almost gingerly "Let me handle this"

***Bong***

"OW!" Ruby dropped to the ground, holding her head in pain "Why does everyone always hit me on the head?!"

"Good" Weiss dusted her hands, ignoring Ruby as she got back up on her feet "Now that we are all alive and well, we have to go find James and Laura"

"James?" Blake said "He was already injured by the Nevermore before the crash. If we don't hurry he might die"

Ruby gasped in realisation "That's right! Come on! The sooner we find him the better"

"Ruby" Yang grabbed her by the shoulder "…He might have not made it, Ruby"

"Yang I-"

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up, Ruby" She interrupted "Remember what happened before? On the ship?"

Ruby showed a rare sign of anger and glared at her sister "He's alive, Yang. I'm going to find him"

They all watched helplessly as Ruby disappeared in a shower of rose peddles. Looking at Yang, Blake said "You can't keep protecting her. It's something she is going to experience sooner or later"

* * *

><p>Ruby heaved as she lifted a metal sheet from the wreckage to pear into the downed airjet. It was hard without her weapon which she could use to cut the metal scrap in two with ease. But even without it, she was competent enough to be able to dig through the wreckage herself. Ruby was after all, one of the most talented upcoming huntress. She was disappointed when all she found was military supplies. At least none of the fire or dust managed to damage most of the supplies.<p>

Thinking that it would be a waste to leave these things alone, she decided to find anything useful and maybe find Crescent rose while she was at it. Grabbing a cylinder tube, she saw it was the portable mortar that Yang was supposed to carry and it was still in working condition. Throwing it behind her, she reaching in again and pulled out a hard green box that was large enough to carry Crescent rose in her range mode. Popping it open, she saw it was full of shells for said mortar. This had to be important so she put it aside, right next to the mortar.

Placing it next to the mortar, Ruby was about to go digging into the ship again until she suddenly drew back as if she had been burned. She blinked once. Twice. Three times before she took another daring look inside the ship. Ok. She wasn't seeing mirages, she was sure of it. That energy pill must have worn of by now so it wasn't really possible. Sticking out of the crushed cockpit, a bare hand twitched and clawed at the metal flooring. It was one of the pilots, and they needed help! But he realised too late as the hand slowed down and soon it stopped movement altogether. Ruby stared at the hand in disbelief for a moment before she bowed her head in silence, for it was the only thing she could do.

Ruby's head shot up. She heard something. Something that was different and stood out from both the pitter patter of the rain and the roar of the flames. There it was again. It was faint. Ruby had to concentrate hard to hear it sound. It sounded like…a wail. And the sadness it carried made Ruby's heart drop. No. This can't be happening! Turning away from the wreckage Ruby pushed herself forward in the direction of the faint sob.

"James! Laura!" Soon she found them. The two senior Huntsmen that were with them in the airjet. There was a short moment where Ruby felt happy and relieved she had found them and were still breathing. But that wasn't to last. After that short moment, she took a good long look at them with the limited light from the flames behind her.

Clutching his right shoulder and the stump that used to be his arm, James panted heavily and slowly. Laura was kneeling down next to him, her eyes shining with falling tears that she had failed to keep contained. Blood flowed out of James like a fountain and dyed them both in red. Laura ignored her blood stained pale skin and her singed hair and was literally having a mental break down at the sight of her dying husband. Ruby saw that James, despite his situation smiled weakly at his wife.

Before Ruby could run up to them she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw it was Blake who shook her head at the younger girl. Ruby looked back at the two older Huntsmen, she looked at them helplessly as the man's breathing became slower and slower

"L-Looks like…I drew the short straw. Ha, Laura?" Ruby heard James struggled to say

"Don't die. Don't die, please" She begged

The smile on James' lips grew ever so brighter "It's not something I can control, Laura"

"You can still live" Laura reasoned "We can get you to the beach and we could get you medical attention"

The man shook his head "No. I'm going to die here, even you know that Laura"

"No. No!" She cried "I won't let you die here! You still have a son to take care of! I won't let him grow up without a father even if I have to carry you to the beach!"

"It's too far. I'll just be a liability if you take me then we will both die and our son will grow up without any of us. I won't let that happen either" To Ruby's horror, James reached into his vest and pulled out a flintlock, prepped and ready to fire "There is only one thing that you could do for me, Laura"

Laura continued to sob as she took the gun out of his hand and slowly brought it to rest on his head

"No!" Ruby shouted. She tried to run and grab the gun out of her hand but a strong grip around her wrist stopped her from going any further

"I love you" Laura cried

"And I you"

"Let me go! I have to stop her!" Ruby demanded trying to use her Semblance to tear herself away from the grip. She couldn't. Instead she felt herself being pulled away from the two older Huntsmen and into a tight hug facing away from the two and towards the flaming wreckage. Ruby fought agenised the arms wrapped around her desperately. But no amount of wiggling or thrashing could free her from her spot that smelt faintly of sugar and steel.

"Hey Ruby!" she heard James shout "Remember what I said!"

When he said those words, Ruby fought her hardest to stop Laura. Her body flicked and rose petals were conjured in thin air as she forced her Semblance to the limit. She never did manage to reach him.

"Good luck, kid"

***Crack***

"No!" Ruby cried finally going limp, stopping her futile attempt to get out of the grasp that held her so tightly "He didn't have to die! He didn't"

"No, he didn't" Ruby heard a voice that she recognised well "But he came here knowing he could"

Pulling back, Ruby saw that it was Arashi, the person that she and the team went so far to find and help. His straw hat kept his face and hair dry as bone, unlike her damp, heavy hair. Wearing his monk robe like combat gear under the thick cloak he wore, Arashi looked virtually untouched. In his cloak, she spotted a whole armoury of knifes dangling from the inside of the cloak and strapped to his back was a mortar that she would have struggled to hold.

"Arash-"

He interrupted her by shoving Crescent rose into her hands wordlessly. He calmly looked towards the sky and at the Armada slowly descending in a ball of fire that lit up the sky like a beacon of god. Explosions could be heard in the distance, like the small crack of a firework. Even despite its situation, the battleship valiantly continued to fire whatever weapons it had left, still drawing the attention of the Grimm. The radio in his pocket buzzed with panicked shouting and the issue of orders. As he did, a million thoughts ran through his head like a computer.

Taking a deep breath, Arashi calmly asked "What are you going here Ruby, Blake?"

"We came to help you!" Weiss yelled as she and Yang emerged from the dark forest

"Weiss? Yang? Of course you would be here" Arashi signed "Wait, what do you mean you came to help me?"

"We didn't what you to die" Ruby said "You are our friend and we won't leave you to go on this mission and hope you'll come back. I don't know about everyone else but I would never forgive myself if you die knowing that I could have done something"

"I just came because of my sister" Yang huffed "It's not like I like you or anything. I do but…"

"Yang, I think you should stop talking" Blake said before looking at Arashi "What? You trained me to cover for the team. I'm just following what you taught me"

"Same goes for me" Weiss said smugly "These guys would be lost without me"

"Wow" Arashi paused "That…well, I'm flattered that you'd come here for me but…You shouldn't have. You are doing more harm than good by being here"

Yang put her hands to her hips "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are all a liability" He explained "There is a reason why students don't go on these types of missions. And you girls are only in the first year at Beacon. The only useful thing you can do now is to act as cannon folder. You girls know how lucky you are to survive this far?"

"Cannon fodder?!" Yang howled "You mean you're going to leave us to die! After all this crap we went through just to help you, you just leave us to the Grimm! You heartless son of a bitc-"

"I did not say that I'll abandon you Yang" He corrected "You are all my responsibility so I won't abandon you. That is where my problem comes in. Just like you this is my first reclamation mission. I can't protect all of you because I have not been through this before"

"I'll help" They turned around was surprised when Laura walked up to them, covered in blood and dragging her husbands' musket in one hand and his flint lock in the other "James promised that he would protect you. Now that he is gone, I will be the one to keep his promise"

Arashi looked at Laura with a critical eye "Are you sure you can fight?"

"I'm sure" She nodded, lifting the rifle over her shoulder "Plus I'm not leaving until I kill a few dozens of them"

Arashi glanced at Ruby who had an array of emotion flashing across her face. Confusion, and sadness to name a few "Ok, I trust you" He nodded "…So what's your name again?"

She paused "….Laura Fact"

"Right. Mine is Arashi Nii" He looked at his team "I guess that's sorted then. I guess there is nothing else to say but good luck"

"Hey you!" Shouted a large bulky man in the distance "Get your asses over here! The Grimm are coming!"

Arashi and Laura nodded and wordlessly walked in the direction of the man with Team RWBY following behind, picking up the mortar and shells near the crash site on the way. Laura carried the box of shells because Arashi decided to carry his mortar and the mortar from the crash site on his back. She had to say, it impressed her that he could carry that amount of weight with such a fragile looking body and the thick mud that threatened to swallow his feet whole.

Maybe it was just boredom or maybe awkwardness that she spoke up "You know, you seem awfully forgiving of these girls" She commented "I expected you to at least be angry"

"I would be wasting my time if I got angry" He explained "For now I would just accept it and wait till after the mission to scold them. What about you? You seem a bit to calm for what you were forced to do"

"I would be wasting my time if I wallowed in sadness" She smirked slightly at her quote "James wouldn't want me be sad anyway"

"I never knew him" Arashi said "All I know about him is that he liked to break into my locker a lot back at the division"

Laura thought for a moment "He was an idiot" She mused "But he was a kind one. He never complained when I wanted to do something. He never made me feel unsafe and he always took time out of his schedule to make me feel happy"

"Sounds nice" Arashi tilted his straw hat as it started to leak slightly "Sounds like you were lucky to get him"

Laura smiled to herself "I am"

Behind them Ruby fiddled with her ballistic scythe as she walked and looked Arashi's back. Now that they were here the Reclamation mission felt like it had gotten that more stressful. In the corner of her eye, she could see her teammates were feeling the same thing. She could see it in their faces. None of them could talk so casually like how Arashi and Laura were doing in front of them. Talking right now was like making a morbid joke at a funeral. It was inappropriate. The fact that they could do it spoke wonders of how experienced they were with death.

"We set up here" Laura said. They were standing on top of a small hill, just big enough to be a hill. It was just near the edge of the dead zone and near the edge of the forest beyond. Looking back into the dead zone, they saw thousands of small groups of huntsmen digging in to the ground, making gunners nest and setting up their mortars. All the jet ships were on the ground, abandoned and stripped of everything useful. It would be useless to use them again. It would only attract the attention of the Grimm and it would be suicide to try to fly back.

"Team, dig in and get into a comfortable shooting position. Our goal now is to draw the hive to us, so make as much noise as possible" Arashi commanded as he and Laura let their equipment fall to the ground with a slap as it squished and sunk the mud. Grumbling to himself Arashi, bent back down and started to set up one mortar while Laura did the other. Following his command, the team tried to find a shooting position.

Ruby and Blake stayed near the mortars. Ruby activated Crescent rose's scythe form, stabbing the blade into the ground and making an improvised bipod…Or is it unipod? Blake felt as though her natural night vision would come in handy and stayed next to Laura who had a small primitive but long range radio pack strapped to the bottom of her vest.

Weiss and Yang found a large collection of rocks and boulders near the hill. Weiss stayed standing at the very top to provide long range support for the other huntsmen around the rocks and prepared Myrtenaster's dust crystals for activation. Yang took the mid ground, acting as the front line to stop any Grimm from reaching Weiss. Normally she wouldn't do that and would go in charging but Arashi drilled the protective mentality into her head.

"Team" Arashi shouted over the rain, pointing to the green trees that rimmed the outside of the dead zone "When I say so, you will fall back into those trees and get to the beach as fast as you can. Stick together. Only take orders from me or Laura. And if you can't find us, Blake will be in charge."

"Me?" Blake asked surprise

"You are the most level headed member of team RWBY" He clarified "I trust you to keep the team alive"

"Here they come" He heard Laura say. Looking to her fellow comrades she shouted "Get ready!"

The team could hear her command echo throughout the ranks followed by small fast movements as they finished the last preparations. Slowly, the shouting and calls started to die down. Then without warning red flares shot were into the air with a hiss, lighting up the dark lands in front of them. Save for the Faunus, their eyes strained to adjust to the light but no complaint was heard. And yet, there were still no Grimm to be seen. So they waited. Waited for the Grimm to emerge from the darkness and to begin their siege.

The rain came down hard. It made a rushing sound similar to a brutal river, flowing towards the sea it longed for and destroying anything in its path. The darkness far in the distance looked thick. So thick that some of them swore it was physical, something that they could touch. The longer they looked at it, the more they looked like a black cloud. It wisped and flowed like a living being and it waved and it roared a silent taunt. It twisted the stomach of trained huntsmen and it brushed the fragile spines of human and Faunus alike.

The nerve they felt. It was unnatural. This was the first time they, as a civilisation attempted this type of strategy with the Grimm. The fact the they were still standing was a miracle and that were standing on the other side of the Nest was something that most of them could not comprehend. Some looked behind them, to the lush green ancient trees that were filled with unexplored wonders and potential adventure. They were now some of the few who had ever seen the ancient forest up close not to mention they were in touching distance. Now they could die happy that they lived to see these trees. Their mission was already a success, for the Grimm were undoubtedly on their way now.

Then it started. They knew it. It started as a low rumble, like a small earthquake. Then it turned into a sound of a herd of horses, galloping on hard dirt.

Blake looked at Arashi with anxiousness in her eyes "You see it too, don't you Arashi"

He nodded. Looking up to the sky, his Aura sparked slightly. With a small twitch of his fingers, he shot lighting into the air and into the clouds. His lightning separated into bolts of lighting and travelled through the clouds like great serpents through water. Lighting wolves started to form in the clouds. First the heads then the body and then the legs. Breathing out, Arashi lifted his arms into the air…And he dropped them.

Lighting flashed, lighting up the world around them and revealed to the huntsmen what laid before them. Millions, perhaps billions of Grimm approached them with fighting speed. Beowolfs, Deathstalker, Ursa. They piled on top of each other, each one trying to be the first to sink their teeth into something. The black of their flesh covered the landscape, forming what almost look like a tidal wave of black. Their numbers covered the horizon like the sea and their howls and stomping made even the air itself shake in fear.

Arashi could see some of his fellow huntsmen quiver at the sight of the Grimm. Looking over his shoulder, he looked at his team. Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss. He could see their fear stricken faces…It hurt to see them that way. It had been a while since he felt this way for someone. Glynda and Ozpin were too strong to be looked after but the feeling of these girls made him want to protect them. It was amazing how that it had hardly been two weeks but his team, these girls managed to make him feel this way.

After two weeks, he actually…cared for them.

He didn't like that one bit. It was a weakness he couldn't afford to have.

"Hold your fire!" A shout came. Everyone visible tensed. Arashi could see men holding the lever of their mortars like it was their life line.

"Hold!" Arashi could feel sweat trickling down on his forehead. He put his hand up to his face, brushed it off and looked at it with awe and confusion.

"HOLD!" Looking to the sky, Arashi watched his wolves dancing in the sky like ballet of light. They howl for battle. They hunger for flesh. They thrive on death.

And they shall have it.

"FIRE EVERYTHING!"

"**RAIN OF THUNDER!"** The wolves flew down like holy angels descending from heaven as hails of mortar shells coated the ground with solid fire, creating a battle imitating hells eternal flame and heavens godly wrath. Walls of earth were made as dirt and mud were thrown into the air by the explosions of mortar shells.

But that did not stop their advance. Over the evaporating bodies of their pack the Grimm kept charging at their prey. Arashi held his hands into the air, in a way that puppeteer a controls his puppets.

Lighting came down once again, this time just in front of the huntsmen. Arashi grunted and closed his eyes in concentration as the lightning crackled and formed into lighting wolves.

"Ten, twenty, fifty" Arashi counted "hundred…five hundred…a thousand…five thousand"

Soon, legions of wolves separated the huntsmen from the Grimm. They howled and they crouched down as more and more started to form.

"They're nearly here!" Laura shouted

"I know!" Arashi growled "Just keep shooting!"

"Come on! Send them in!"

"Wait!"

"Do it! Do it now!"

_'Ten thousand…eleven thousand…twelve…'_

…

…

…

"Run them down!** Lightning's wrath!**"

A single howl marked the beginning of the onslaught. The fifteen thousand lighting wolves charged at the Grimm even though they were heavily outmatched. Both forces, one black as night and the other, as light as day came closer and closer to each other. Then they met in the middle. Light flashed and darkness scattered as they clashed, signalling the passing of a wolf and a Grimm. The land became a war zone. Light and dark fought each other, each with ferociousness of a rabid animal. But light was losing. It was like they were stars in the night sky, trying to light up the dark universe.

Then they broke through. The Grimm started to ignore the static wolves and turned their sights on a more fleshy prey. Before the first few huntsmen could react they were caught by the fangs of the Grimm. Arashi growled in anger as he watched the huntsmen up front started to do battle with the Grimm. His anger grew when he saw the commander fall but not before taking a dozen Grimm with a single swipe of his broad sword. His pride didn't allow him to die screaming.

"Fall back!" Arashi commanded "Fall back! Into the trees!"

Weiss looked back at Arashi as she heard him sound the retreat. Looking back at Yang, she saw that she was still firing her weapon at the distant Grimm "Yang!" Weiss shouted "We have to retreat!"

"Gotcha!" Yang shouted back. But before she could move, a shadow appeared over her. She couldn't even turn her head before a beowolf bit down on her arm.

Arashi and Ruby recognised the voice and turned towards the scream. Ruby gasped in horror at Yang's arm being used as a chewing toy. Arashi glared at the beowolf and shot a lightning bolt at its head from his fingertip. Its head splattered and its body went limp. Ruby appeared in a shower of damn rose peddles, grabbed Yang and blinked next to Weiss. Arashi, Laura and Blake ran up to them and created a semicircle around Yang and Ruby, shooting any and all Grimm that dear come into their vision.

"Are you ok?! Can you move?!" Laura yelled, shooting an Ursa in the head

"I can" Yang panted, wincing when Ruby touched her injured arm "I can move!"

Weiss would have rolled her eyes at Yang's awful lying if not for the situation. Bending down, Weiss put Yang's uninjured arm over her shoulder and helped her up to her feet "I got her" She said, looking at Arashi "Lets go"

Arashi nodded and commanded "I got you covered! Go on without me!"

"Bu-"

"No questions!" He shouted, unsheathing his new blade which glowed a faint blue "Go with them Laura! NOW GO!"

They all nodded to him and ran off into the forest. His gaze lingered on them for a moment before he looked at the approaching Grimm with an eyes that promised pain. And lots of it.

He blurred away from his spot and appeared in the middle of a pack of Ursa. Three quick swipes with his sword separated their heads from their bodies. The surrounding Grimm came running at him like a dog to meat. A beowolf came reaching him first, charging at him with a roar. Arashi reacted quicker than it did and it was sliced in half by the hip.

Looking up, he narrowly dodged the stinger of a Deathstalker. Picking up mortar that laid on the ground he slammed it agenised it's exoskeleton. He fired it. The shell was strong enough to pierce through the armour and imbed itself into its body. It howled in pain and drew its stinger back from the ground, carrying Arashi with it and flinging him into the air.

Arashi found himself high enough to see the dying battle below and the small coloured flashed in the forest.

_I need to get their attention_ He thought

Concentrating, his skin started to glow bright blue. Then in response lighting came down from the sky and covered his body with so much energy it became a physical shield that protected his skin. Gathering his mind, Arashi focused his Arua to his feet. And then he came down. Like a comet, he soared down leaving behind a blue energy trail.

A blue shock wave travelled through the earth, shattering the ground below the Grimm killing more than a few of them. A crater was formed at Arashi's feet, the dirt walls going as high as five meters. There was a howl. Arashi looked up and glared at the Grimm piling on top of each other to get over the dirt walls. He was surrounded. They think they could kill him. They think they trapped him.

What they fail to realise is that it is they who are trapped with him.

His blue static armour glowed dim and travelled to his hands. Arashi aimed his hands at the edge of the craters. Then he smirked.

**"Static hail"**

An uncountable number of lightning bolts shot out of his fingers, spraying the edge of the crater with high voltage electricity. The Grimm who climbed into the creator were instantly turned to butter as the bolts ignored their body and tore through the flesh like it wasn't even there. Dozens fell to the bolts. Bodies started to pile up on each other and the smell of hot rotten meat filled the air. But they were persistent and inch by inch the Grimm became that much closer to Arashi. The Faunus felt sweat cover his body as he saw the lighting that lit up his body start to fade.

"AGH!" He was forced to his knees when a claw dug through his back and shredded his clothes. Taking hold of his sword he swing it round in an arc, taking the arms and heads of the Grimm around him.

_You are pathetic_

Arashi panted, looking at the Grimm as they circled him. They were toying with him now. They wanted him to suffer.

_See how much you need me?_

Arashi ignored the voice in his head and stabbed an Ursa in the stomach and sliced it in half.

_You tried to suppress me for so long_

The Ursa fell to the ground with a thump. Taking advantage, Arashi climbed on top of its dead body

_You kept me from the taste of human flesh for so long_

A death stalker tried to sting him with its stinger but Arashi brought his sword down on it and slicing it in half, spilling acid onto its own body

_But you miss me don't you. You miss my power don't you?_

The pain in his back pulsed and his exhaustion were taking their toll on him. He used all his will power to stay standing. And as he did, the glare he had still kept the hate he had.

_Use me Arashi._

He couldn't move in time when a Beowolf charged into his stomach, sending him to the ground.

_Use me!_

Arashi felt his hope drain from his soul as the Grimm surrounded him with their sharp and impossible large teeth. Rain fell in his red eyes.

Then he lost all hope

**_Use me!_**

"COME TO ME!" Arashi called, thrusting his arm into the air "YAMI!"

Then the earth boomed. Like a gong sounding through the air. It reached the ears of even the retreating huntsmen. Team RWBY paused in their retreat and saw above the tree line the invigorated flashes of lighting. The clouds started to swirl unnaturally. Wind and rain picked up, and thunder and lightning swirled with the clouds. It was forming a storm, a hurricane. Ruby looked on in concern, knowing what and who was causing the storm. It was Arashi and he was in the eye of the storm.

In an unnatural flash, lighting came down in swirls, forming what can only be described as a tornado of lighting. These tornados ravaged the land below and killed thousands every second. The eye of the storm grew more and more violent. Swirling around, its winds caught Nevermore who flew a bit too close to it and threw them like rag dolls. The size of the eye was unmatched in anything in the history books. Then the eye opened. In the eye of the storm opened and split the storm, revealing the night sky and more importantly, the full blood red moon.

***BOOM***

**"AHAHAHAHAHA"** Yami cackled **"Finally! It has been so long since I have tasted BATTLE!"**

This was not Arashi. He didn't speak like Arashi, nor did he look like Arashi. The straw hat that he once wore was gone and revealed pitch black hair. His canines grew longer, giving his teeth a deadly set of fangs. Black replaced the white that surrounded his red eyes and insanity replaced the hate. The smile on his face was not a smile that could be seen on any normal man. It was one of a man who went through hell, who had felt the chaotic endless pools of flames that were there and the sound of its screaming victims as they burned for all of eternity. And liked it.

This is Yami.

**"Now"** Yami grinned as he jumped out of the crater with one leap landing on an Ursa which died instantly **"Who's next?!"**

It wasn't even a fight. It was a slaughter. Yami took advantage of his lightning powers and covered his body with lighting. His muscles screamed to stop but Yami relished in the pain. He blurred through the hordes of Grimm, slicing and dicing thousands of Grimm every second he breathed. They fell but they kept on coming. They had no sense of self preservation. And neither did Yami .They would keep coming at him because he was the biggest threat and the juiciest reward. Yami would keep on killing them for they are his never ending prey.

The earth he step on felt so much electricity flow through it, that it cracked and shattered under pressure. If the Grimm could bleed, then the dead zone would resembled fields of roses. Yami waved his arms like a puppeteer, making the tornados of lightning weave around him and creating scars in the earth that would last for centuries. Yami was an unstoppable force of nature. The power he had at his fingertips rivalled that of the gods.

He blurred into the middle of the carnage. Looking around, he grinned widely at what he had done. Stomping on the head of an Ursa, he let out a laugh that sounded like a child. Looking at his hand he traced the touch of his static charged skin. So long it has been. Arashi and his helpers tried so hard to keep him locked away. Arashi even tried to seclude himself from humans and Faunus and keep them away from him. Safe he said. Safe from him. Poor poor Arashi. He didn't know that one day he would taste that sweet, sweet blood again. It was only a matter of time. He just had to wait.

Looking up, Yami smiled broadly at even more Grimm charging at him **"Round two already?"** Spreading out his arms, he beckoned the Grimm to attack **"COME AT ME!"**

***Crack***

**"Huh?"**

***Boom!***

Suddenly the earth around him shattered. He couldn't react in time when the floor fell out from under him and into an endless cavern below. He would have fallen to if not for someone grabbing his arm in time. Looking up, he saw that it was a red haired girl. It was Arashi's kid. Oh how long he had hungered for her blood. Trapped in the mind of his weaker self, Yami could only fanaticise taking a small taste from the life juice in her veins.

"I got you Arashi" Ruby grunted "I got you"

Yami grinned savagely. He grabbed onto her arm and started to pull himself up, not to get out of the cavern, but to get his head close enough to take a bite out of her wrist.

"Wait! Arashi!" Ruby cried "Not so fast! The ground migh-"

Just as she was about to warn him, the earth below her gave way and fell. Ruby gasped as she found herself falling with Arashi into the dark cavern. Looking up to the sky, she watched as the light of the mood started grow dimmer and dimmer. She could only scream as she plummeted down.

And down they went. Down down down until they disappeared into the dark murky depths.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? Eh? What do you think? Cool? Stink? I personally believe it is satisfactory. I've read better but it is better than some of the things I read here. I kinda borrowed some inspirations from my earlier work on FictionPress. They sucked so I fixed it up, added a bit of Anime awesomeness and here is the final product. The brainchild of my wizard story and my anime addiction<strong>

**Also, you should have expected James or Laura would die. Knowing me and my dark ****preference I tend to kill characters to advance the plot. Hahaha, so fun. I do feel sorry for Laura though. I forced her to kill her husband. So sad so sad. But the show must go on. That is what the girls of Team RWBY learnt.**

**And here we are. The things you are suppose to learn here are**

**-Arashi does have feelings. He is not 100% heartless and insane**

**-The walls are massive and protects Vale. Picture attack on titan but modernised**

**-The hive and the Grimm are not that powerful on their own, but their numbers would allow them to absolutely slaughter Huntsmen**

**-The Armada is gone. Not important but still something to know about**

**-Yami is SEPARATE from Arashi. Like oil and water.**

**-When Yami is out, hair goes black and teeth grows longer**

**-Death, Death, DEATH!**

**-Not sure that I explained it alot but alot of people died. Most of them.**

**-Ruby is growing up (yet again)**

**Man I forced Ruby though some though s**t. Any normal person, me included would have put Crescent rose to my mouth and pulled the trigger. Anyway, let me just tell you now that this is where the story picks up. I'm just trying to fully integrate Team RWBY into the story so that each member has their own purpose.**

**And so, until next time, this is Loric Kane signing off.**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Fly Fujin!

**Yo! Loric Kane here!**

**I have come early today! With a new chapter for you all!**

**If you guys had researched Raijin, the inspiration of Arsahi then you should know the connection and should have seen this coming. For those of you who don't know the connection between the title and the legend, Raijin, the Shinto god of lighting and thunder is often accompanied by Fujin, Shinto god wind. Together, they create storms and hurricanes and they often toy with sailors for fun.**

**Who is Fujin in my story? You shall see**

Chapter 8:

Fly, Fujin

The sky has cleared. The storm that previously laid waste to the earth below had dispersed soon after it had reached its godly climax. The great tornados of lightning and static left with it, along with terrible rumbles of the earthquakes it had caused. With the clouds gone, the heavy rain and the defining thunder were replaced with calm silence and the sight of a star filled night sky and the bright full moon.

Here, outside the protective walls of Beacon, it was strangely peaceful. With the amazing scenery that rivalled that of Beacons and new unexplored rivers, ancient trees and the odd ruin or two, one could get lost in this wonderful world. But no one was stupid enough to do that. Aside from a few packs of Grimm, the Hive have long since left them alone, deciding to return to their previous position only to find that the core of Vale's military might setting up the new boarders. Their mission now was to get to the beach for extraction before the Hive comes back to set up shop.

Looking over the battlefield, Blake made use of her Faunus eyes to keep a look out for both Grimm and her missing teammate. Ruby had left to find Arashi before they found this cave that was formed in the side of a mountain a good distance from the dead zone. So they were forced to wait. She leaned agenised a wall by a cave entrance, flipping a bullet casing in her fingers as she did this. Her sensitive ears picked up the steady sound of dripping water, which she noticed was started getting slower. The cold hardly bothered her. Because of her heritage, she learnt easily how to deal with the cold.

She looked down at the pocket watch that she found in her survival pack the commanders had given her a while back. It has been thirty minutes since Ruby left. Standing up, Blake waked into the cave and found Weiss and Laura treating Yang's arm with bandages. Littered around them were small rolls of wires, needles and empty bottles of what she assumed to be disinfectant. And by the look on Yang's face, it stings.

"Ahhh!" Yang jerked "What is that stuff? Vinegar?"

Laura nodded "It is" Yang looked at her in horror "What? It's cheap and effective for a one night mission"

Weiss reached into her pouch and pulled out a small bottle of light red dust. Popping the bottle open she said "Hold still" Rubbing the dust into Yang's skin she continued "It's dilute dust. It can be used to warm you up"

Yang nodded, her pride slightly hurt at being nursed like this. She was used to being able to stand up on her own two feet. As Laura and Weiss were gathering what medical gear up, she looked up and saw Blake taking a seat just in front of her "Blake! Tell me Ruby's back" Yang said with hope in her voice  
>It was dashed when Blake shook her head "No. Laura, you said we'll wait for half an hour. Its been half an hour already. What do we do now?"<p>

Laura hummed in thought as she gave Weiss a half empty bottle of vinegar for her to store "We should find her…But according to protocol we have to get going"

"We're leaving then?" Weiss asked

Laura nodded "We have too"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Yang protested "We can't leave! Ruby is still out there!"

"If we don't leave now" Laura said "The Hive will come back and it'll make it even harder to get to the beach"

"You can't be serious. You came here for Arashi and yet you leave Ruby?!"

"Well" Blake began "Technically Ruby came here for Arashi. We just tagged along"

Yang glared "That's not the point and you know it"

"Yang" Laura laid a hand on her shoulder "I understand what you are saying but if we stay any longer we'll all die"

"I'm not leaving my sister to die"

Laura's grip on Yang's shoulder tightened "And I'm not leaving you here. The way you are now, you don't stand a chance. I intend to keep my husband's promise and keep you all alive. And I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Wha-" Yang looked down at her body and saw green runes spread over her body like a virus. She felt her body freeze up, refusing to move. Weiss and Blake looked down at their teammate with restrain sorrow as her face scrunched up in resistance and her mouth was sealed closed with runes. Picking the limp girl up, Laura walked past the girls without uttering a word. Blake and Weiss looked at each other before following Laura out of the cave.

"Yang" Blake said, walking beside Laura and Yang so she could see Yang's sad, helpless eyes "If Ruby is still alive, then there is a chance that Arashi will be there with her. If that is true…then we should have hope that they'll come back to us"

* * *

><p>The first thought Arashi had when he gained consciousness…was that he had lost his hat. And that it was wet. Really wet. He was laying down on something solid, he was sure of it. Water layered the ground and came up just to his nose. It was…cold. It made his skin feel like ice, fragile and easy to shatter. He had gathered enough consciousness to spit out the dirty water that seeped into his mouth. He could hear the sound of dripping water, like a tap that has not been switched off right. He could hear the sound of the water move and flow so much like the sound of the sea which he had only experienced a little.<p>

His eyes fluttered open. As soon as he regained enough of his cognitive function back, he started to exercise his muscles, testing both his motor function and to see if he could still feel his body. First his fingers, then his arms then his legs then his neck. Ignoring the cool water that weighed his clothes down, he steadily brought himself up. He blinked back blindness, watching the water drip from his clothes and hair into the small pools under him.

Arashi's first instinct was to survey his surroundings. It was very dark. Other than the small glow of his Aura, there was absolutely no light anywhere. He would have not been able to make anything out if not for his Faunus heritage. It looked like a cave. Rough, smooth walls surrounded him making a room that could fit a tank or two. It was high enough and wide enough for him to walk freely and the ground was soft enough to make sandcastles.

He looked over his shoulder to face the sound dripping water. He was faced with a wall. A slightly leaking wall but a wall never the less. He traced his fingers along the rocky wall. It looked like a bunch of rocks stacked on top of each other. A cave in perhaps? Searching his pouch he took out a small glow stick and snapped it, making it glow an alien green. Using the light, he was surprised to see that is was indeed a cave in, for it looked like a huge hole had been blocked up by the rocks. How huge was the hole? Enough for a bus to fit through. He looked down and realised that what he was standing on was not dirt like he first thought. It was sand. He put the pieces together…

"…This could be bad" Arashi groaned causing a slight echo. Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up a noise from the corner of the cave "Hmm?"

Walking over to the noise and through the water, Arashi covertly sent some of his dwindling Aura to his fingertips. As soon as he saw that red cloak, he stopped worrying and ceased his Aura manipulation. Laying face upwards, Ruby looked relatively uninjured if only a little bit dirty. The strong bonds of her battle gear kept them from ripping and he was sure the special gear protected her from the falling rocks. Gripped tightly in her hands was Crescent rose in its ranged form.

Crouching down next to the girl, he shook her shoulder "Ruby? Are you Ok?"

"Hmmm" Ruby moaned "What happened?"

Arashi felt relief that Ruby was alive "That's what I was going to ask you"

Letting Arashi help her to sit up, Ruby gripped her head in a major head ache "…I remember coming after you and…the ground broke and we fell and…"

He nodded in understanding "I thought as much"

"Where are we?" Ruby asked as she leaned agenised the rock wall. Despite the light of the glow stick, the dim light helped very little in allowing her to see so she was forced to use her other senses.

"We're underground"

"I get that. But where exactly are we?"

"…I don't know. Where ever we are, I don't think we're getting out of here any time soon" Arashi looked back at the leaking wall with slight urgency "But that is the least of our worries"

"What? Why?"

Arashi pointed to the leaking wall, which Ruby could not see "Over there, that wall is leaking. This ground, it feels like sand. And these walls…they are too smooth to be a cave" Ruby looked agitated even though she had no clue what Arashi was talking about "Don't panic…but I think this is supposed to be an underground lake. That wall over there is holding back the water but judging by the smooth and soft texture it won't last"

"Do you mean" Ruby gulped "We might drown?"

Arashi nodded "Like I said, don't panic. We don't know how much air we have left"

Ruby stopped the deep breath she was about to take "Then how do we get out?"

"If this used to be an underground lake then there must be a way for the water to get out" Ruby could hardly see Arashi looking around in the darkness before he grinned "And there it is. There is a tunnel over there and that should lead to the sea"

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed in hope

"…Hopefully. Probably not" Ruby pouted. The two teens looked down at the fading glow stick Arashi had. When it went out, Ruby was left without her sight "…Ahh fiddlesticks" Ruby heard him curse "That was the only glow stick I had. Can you still walk Ruby?"

"I can but I can't see" Ruby spoke to the darkness "Can't you just use your lightning thingy?"

"No. One rule of battle is to never waste a resource when you don't need too. Now stand up, I got a plan" Arashi commanded. And she did. Keeping hold of Crescent rose, Ruby wobbled lightly. It was hard walking in complete darkness. Feeling warmth in her hand, she was surprised to realise it was Arashi's hand "Take care where you step. Follow me. Follow my voice. Understand?"

Ruby blushed slightly and nodded "Yea…got it"

The girl felt a soft pull of Arashi's hand, one which she followed. As instructed she took her time making sure she stepped on solid ground instead of air. At the same time, she noticed how soft her master's hand was. Of course, the team had already noticed how feminine he looked but she never knew that he would actually feel like the real deal. Hehe. You know that saying that without sight people gain super human abilities? Well it was true because she could swear that he was using cream scented moisturiser.

Who knew this electrifying man - or boy depending on your point of view – was this invested into his hobby.

At the mare thought of the word electric caused an image to suddenly flash before her eyes. It was one of Arashi, from just a few minutes ago. She remembered more vividly how she left her team without warning to help Arashi. I mean, if she was willing to come this far into a war zone then why not go any further? She remembered she approached the swirling tornados and the scared battle field the glowed red from the strange blood red moon without fear and without hesitation. She could picture in her mind the sight she saw when she got there, under and in the middle of the eye of the storm.

He was there, right in the middle. He was looking at his hands and body like he was just a new born, seeing things for the first time. She remembered thousands, dare she even say millions of dead Grimm piled on top of each other like a stack of wood in a bon fire. She couldn't remember seeing one of them without a missing limb or two. And the child like laugh he had was…haunting. She could remember the look on his face when she went to save him. She didn't see it then but now she realised that that look in his eyes, those teeth he was baring gave her the impression of an animal. A thirsty animal.

When Arashi felt the grip Ruby had on his hand tightened ever so slightly her spoke up "What's on your mind?"

Ruby looked back up, into the darkness that she felt Arashi occupied "Eh? Oh…Nothing"

"You're lying" Arashi pointed out "Even I can tell. You are a very bad liar Ruby"

She could tell he was trying to lighten up the mood. It wasn't working "…Arashi? What happened to you up there?"

Arashi raised his eye brow by habit "What do you mean?"

"…You were scary" She said honestly "Your eyes looked scary. Your smile was scary. Your laugh was scary…It was like you became a different person"

He could feel his skin sweeting "Ruby I-"

"Why were you so scary Arashi?"

Arashi gulped silently. He couldn't tell Ruby. He shouldn't. He couldn't tell her about the side of him that he, Glynda and Ozpin worked so hard to suppress. It was his job to keep her and the rest of Team RWBY safe. Telling her would do the complete opposite. He couldn't put her in danger. Never again will he hurt another person. Never again will innocent people die because of the unholy thirst he had with in him.

Never again will Yami come out!

**_I beg to differ_**

* * *

><p>Arashi opened his eyes and found himself in a dark place. Around him, dark clouds flowed around him in a circle while the crimson moon above him lit up the space with a red hue. Looking down, Arashi did not flinch when he found that he was standing in midair, looking over the bright city of Vale below like a god of sorts. Red lightning flashed around him but no thunder could be heard. Many might call them dark omens. And yet there were no panic from the people below.<p>

Growling, Arashi shouted "Yami! Where are you!"

The sick laughter echoed behind him. Quick as the element he uses so much, Arashi shot lightning at the laughter without hesitation.

**"My my my"** Yami grinned savagely, playing with Arashi's blue lightning with his fingers **"Nice to see you too, Arashi"**

Sitting casually on a black cloud, Yami looked down at Arashi with a sense of superiority. Yami looked exactly like Arashi in a lot of ways. The red eyes were the same, but with an unhealthy dose of insanity. They had the same small body that contained the same pure destructive power of lightning. They had the same short spiky hair and the same pair of wolf like ears but his was coloured the darkest black visible to the naked eye. Unlike Arashi, Yami had red veins traveling up and down his body like a corruption.

Arashi had long since gotten used to how Yami looked. How Yami was a mirror image of a side he hoped not to cross. He served as a constant reminder of what people would see him like if he ever gave into the dark thirst that had found its way into his skin and whispers dark intents into his ear even today. He would never allow for people to see Yami at full strength. The day he does will be the day his identity of Arashi would disappear.

"Tsk" Arashi glared "If I could kill you then you'd be begging for mercy right now"

**"Begging? Yes. Mercy? No! I would be begging for MORE!"** Yami cackled, standing up on the cloud he was on **"Tell me. How long ago was it since you last visited me in this wonderful mind of yours?"**

"That would be one year ago" Arashi answered, keeping his guard up like a watchdog

**"One whole year"** Yami repeated in an almost disappointed tone **"You wound me Arashi. Not talking to me is like not listening to yourself"**

"We are not the same!" Arashi shouted, letting his temper get the better of him "You are just a fake! Something that isn't supposed to exist!"

Yami looked unphased. If anything, he looked like a parent who was listening to his children's nonsense **"See now that is where you are wrong. Do I have to remind you again Arashi?"**

The black haired alter ego walked down to Arashi, with the black clouds forming into steps under his feet **"This is your mind!"** Yami shouted, spreading his arms out wide **"This is what your mind looks like. This is what you truly feel and nothing short of wiping your mind can change that! And this is also my domain!"**

Arashi glared silently as Yami came to eye level and started to circle him like a wolf **"We are the same Arashi. You can still feel the bloodlust every time you fight. You can still feel that thirst that never goes away. You still crave for the flesh of your enemies. I can feel it too. In here, you cannot hide your emotions. In here it is as clear as day!"**

"We are not the same" Arashi scowled "I still feel compassion, empathy and love. I still believe in a dream that one day Humans and Faunus will accept each other and there will be peace. I believe that there will be no Grimm to hold us back from reaching further than ever"

**"And where will we reach too?"**

"The stars" was his answer, looking up past the red moon and towards the star filled sky "One day, we will leave this place behind and we will take to the stars"

**"Take to the stars?" **Yami grinned as he made the stars turn as red as the moon **"I agree. Imagine the battle to be had. Out of the billions of stars, there will be a civilisation we can conquer, to domesticate and to kill" **Yami traced a finger on Arashi's cheek, leaving a cold chill where he touched **"But for now, let us focus on the present. Do you even remember the taste? Of human flesh? I do. How can I not remember such…succulent meat? Hmmm. I remember how it tasted like…well aged venison. Not too old, not too young. Just right"**

"…Why did you bring me here Yami"

Yami giggled **"Me? You brought yourself here"**

"Yami" Arashi glared

The demonic Faunus giggled again, this time in a voice that was a flawless impersonation of Ruby's voice **"I just wondered what you are going to do about little old Ruby"**

"Don't you dare use her voice like that" Arashi raged, his eyes flaring with barely restrained anger

He didn't stop **"I mean, we both know Ruby is curious. She won't let this go and we know that she will keep asking more and more questions. And if she keeps asking questions then she will find out sooner or later. You have to tell her something"** Yami stopped walking around and stood face to face with his mirror image **"What to say. What to say. That is the question at the end of the day"**

Arashi had to physically restrain his right hand from punching his satanic self. He had learnt the hard way that Yami had the same abilities he had and that in here, in his mind, they can literally go at it forever. That is until Arashi collapse from pain overload sending him into a deeper state of unconsciousness well Yami would savour ever hit he took like ice cream.

Yami's smirk grew when he saw the sparks that was generated in Arashi's hand **"Ohh! Your angry? You want to fight ehh?! Well come on then. You take the first shot. Hit me. Hit me! HIT ME!"**

"AGHHH!"

Yami looked confused as Arashi's lightning covered fist stopped only inches away from his face. He looked at Arashi's face and saw that he was looking at his own hand with curiosity. He could feel what his 'good' self was thinking. Then his grin dropped completely.

**"You not"** Yami said in disbelief

"I am. It's the only way I can think of" Arashi answered back, deactivating his lighting Aura. Then he smiled at Yami, knowing how it would irritate him to no end "Thanks Yami. My time here has been more productive than I first thought"

Then Arashi turned and started to walk away, leaving Yami glaring at his back **"Fine! Tell her then! It's not going to make a difference! She will fall like the others! You'll see! YOU WILL SEE!"**

As he was walking away, Arashi closed his eyes and listened. It was like music to his ears.

* * *

><p>"Arashi? Arashi?"<p>

"Eh?" Was the noise he made, opening his eyes as he did "What was that?"

"I was just asking what happened to you up there in the battle" Ruby repeated

"Oh right" Arashi coughed to clear his throat "What I'm about to tell you must never be repeated. Ever. Even Ozpin must not know about this. Understand"

"Hmm?" Ruby hummed in confusion "Well, Ok"

"Right!" Arashi cheered to pump himself up with enthusiasm "You know my Aura right? How my lightning naturally converts into lightning?"

"Yea" Ruby hummed in acknowledgement "I read that your Aura is a special never seen before Aura and that you can't help not having an Aura that shields you like a normal Aura"

Arashi smiled in the dark "That is right. From my knowledge, no one has ever used Aura the way I do and that I can't help not having it. But have you ever wondered why I can control it despite that?"

"What are you saying?" Ruby asked, still very confused

"I'm saying that I know how my Aura works. After years of using my Aura, I have discovered how it works" Arashi made small sparks in his free hand for demonstration "What do you know about Aura Ruby? You should know because Glynda should have taught you that already"

Ruby thought for a moment "She said that Aura is the manifestation of our souls"

Arashi nodded "That is partly right. You see, I have discovered that Aura is more like the will of our soul"

"Will?"

"That's right. As living being, we all have wants. We want food, warmth, money, love. Our soul contains what we want at the deepest level. It understands what we want and does everything in its power to help us achieve that goal. And the more we are willing to achieve that goal the more stronger and the more easier your Aura is to manipulate. But again, as living creatures we all want the same thing. It is the goal of thousands living creatures. Even the trees have this want. Do you know what it is? What we all want?"

"No" Ruby shook her head

Arashi smiled back at her "That is to live. To survive. Every living creature wants to live and continue living. Have you ever wondered why cornered animals are stronger than a ten of the same kind. Even if they don't know how to use Aura, their souls still help them. The same goes for us. We all have Auras that protects us from harm because we all want to live"

"…But not you" Ruby picked up "You don't have an Aura like us…Does that mean…"

"You pick up fast" Arashi commented "Yes. I want something else. To me it is above living. More important than surviving. Something that my soul is helping me to accomplish" Arashi cut his lighting off so Ruby doesn't see his darkening hair "That is to kill"

"K-Kill?" Ruby stuttered

Arashi smiled in the darkness "That is my goal. And with that goal, I have an ability that no one else have. Something that made me special in this world of ours. That was what happened at the battle Ruby. I just wanted to kill them"

So that was what happened. Things started coming together for Ruby. Arashi's bloodlust when he faces Roman Torchwick, his lightning growing brighter every time is really angry, the lightning tornados when he looked like he went nuts. This was Arashi's technique. His goal to kill is so high that his Aura changed into something that made him one of the strongest of his generation. And she remembered reading that he was using it even before he went to Beacon. Even then, his goal was stronger than living. It made sense now.

"You can learn it you know" Arashi said, surprising Ruby "Theoretically anyway. I've seen some huntsmen use a bit of this technique but that is usually just before they die. You just need to have a good enough reason to kill something. And before you say something about not wanting to kill let me just tell you now that you can still choose not to kill people. Instead, you can want to kill Grimm for instance. You just need to what to kill them so much that it changes your Aura"

Ruby looked down in thought "I don't think it would be a good idea"

"Oh come on" Arashi cheered on "I'm curious if it would actually work. Look at it this way. Your goal is to become a strong Huntress right? Then why not make your goal something along the lines of killing Grimm to reach the position of the best or to protect people through killing. I don't know, but you should make a goal that you feel like is more valuable than your life"

It was then Ruby remembered something James said back on the ship

_"You need something like this Ruby. Something to fight for. If you have that, then you will have the strength to carry on"_

What was her answer again?

_"…I want to help Arashi"_

…But was it that simple? Was turning her goal to help Arashi into a reason to kill? It was wrong, she knew that. Killing was wrong and immoral…but Grimm aren't people. She had seen how they can kill thousands of Huntsmen in a matter of minutes. She had seen how useless even the most senior huntsmen can be. They were so strong, yet they can still be so powerless. So is this extra strength, which she can use to achieve her goal worth it?

"Light!" Arashi shouted, pointing in front of him "I can see light!"

Ruby looked up and saw it too, the light at the end of the tunnel. She had never been so happy to see it "Race you there!"

"Hey hey hey! Wait up!" Arashi laughed, running after her and closer and closer to the light.

They never noticed that they never let go of each other's hands. Not once.

"Eh?" They both said as the ground disappeared from their feet

…

…

…

Did you know that humanoids have the flying ability of a rock?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And what met them below was water. Icy cold water that chilled their bones instantly. It was deep enough that Arashi found himself completely submerged in water. He was confused for a moment as he watch bubbles flowing out from his mouth and to the surface above. Gathering his mind he swam up to the surface as hard as he could, carrying his damp heavy clothes with him. Feeling cool air, he gasped for breath and greedily took it into his lungs. Blinking the water out of his eyes, he saw land just meters in front of him.

He started swimming to shore with rhythmic strokes. And soon he got there and collapsed onto the sandy and rocky surface face first. He groaned, exhausted. Swimming was never one of his strong suits. He looked to his side and saw Ruby dragging herself and her weapon beside him before joining Arashi on the ground.

"That…was such a mood breaker" Ruby panted  
>Arashi ignored her comment and quickly sat up to see where they were. The first thing he saw was a rocky roof. They were still underground, which disappointed him greatly but the fact that he saw it as clearly without a hint of darkness as he did what he found curious. He didn't have to look far to find what lay scattered and imbedded into the walls. Thousands of crystals, at least a dozen or four for each visible colour of a rainbow. But they were not normal crystals. Arashi could tell by the hidden power he felt trapped in its deceptively fragile crystals. There were dust crystals.<p>

They glowed bright enough to easily light up the cave and to strain his advance Faunus eyes. The lights bounced of the small underground lake and were reflected onto the roof of the cave, making a disco like effect caused from the ripples in the water. He awed at bright lights like child would at the stars. In a rare showing of his childish side Arashi knelt down next to the water and scooped up the water, playing with the light effects that it created.

"Wow!" Arashi heard Ruby gasped "That's amazing!"

"Hey Ruby!" Arashi called "come look at this"

Arashi showed the hand full of water he held to Ruby. She looked as awed as he was. Arashi grinned. Channelling lightning into the water, it started to sparkle as they travelled through the water and to his other hand. He concentrated. Soon the lightning in the water started to take form. They halted in the spot, staying in the water and slowly gathering in static. Then it started to shape itself. First came the shape that looked like a tear drop. Then came triangle shapes started to make its appearance. Then the details. It was a fish. More than one fish. A school of hundreds of tiny fish the size of the tip of a pen. They swam in a circle, like clouds in a ruthless storm.

Lowering them into the lake, Arashi let them swim. Letting the small fishes go, they swam free into the rainbow coloured lake. Like their nature of lightning they travelled through the water like a visible blue shockwave. The rainbow coloured lights were not spared from this shockwave. They danced and they moved across the walls like the graceful spear and sword wielding huntresses of old.

To Arashi, the look on Ruby's face made him feel…nice. Her bright teeth displayed for all to see in a smile that looked like it was ripped straight out of a painting. He found that the small red blush that adored her cheeks was infectious, as he felt his cheeks heating up. Her eyes held a joy that he had never seen before in his short life. She was happy. And for some reason it made him happy. Feeling this way by the look of another's face was almost alien to him and he didn't know what to make of it.

"That's so cool!" Ruby praised, snapping Arashi out of his daydreaming "When did you learn how to do that?"

"Glynda took me to a beach once" Arashi answered "She let me swim there and I kinda figured it out from there"

"Ohhh" Ruby moaned "Glynda took you to the beach? Why don't we get go to the beach? When we get back to Beacon you should take us there!"

"Yea sure" Arashi smiled before he spotted something over Ruby's shoulder "Hmm?"

Ruby watched Arashi stand up and walk past her. Looking, she saw he was walking towards a dark hole on the side of the cave. She started to feel worry when she saw Arashi flick his wrist and his sword appeared in his hand. It was then she realised what was wrong.

Why was the hole so dark when the dust was as bright as the sun?

He stopped just short of the hole. Peering over the side he saw nothing. It just went straight down. Nothing but darkness. Kicking a rock over the side, he watched it fall gradually before a small pop sounded. That must be where all the water went. Made sense.

Turning back to Ruby, Arashi gave her a thumbs up "False alarm!"

"ARASHI!"

***Boom***

It was with hard work and experience in the S&D division that gave him the reflexes to duck just in time as a skinless arm shattered the rock behind him like it was paper. Jumping away, the hand slammed down on the spot he had been making a crater and throwing up the water in the lake from just the shock alone. Arashi looked into the hole again and was afraid to find what he had hoped to never see again. The face of a rotten titan.

He didn't have time to think about anything as it roared. The earth started to shake and move. Being underground made it feel like the whole world just went to hell. Cracks started to travel up and around the walls, covering every square inch in earthy scars. The titan huffed and puffed and it started to move upwards to the surface. The earth gave way and flew apart easily throwing chunks of rocks away from the titan.

Above ground, hundreds of trees in a large radius and the dirt under them started to sink like they were victims of a huge sinkhole. Then the hand on the rotten titan burst free out of the ground. With a huge fireless explosion the titan emerged from the crater it had created. Animals started to flee from the dirt, rock and tree that hailed down like water. They came down like meteoroids and crushed whatever they landed on.

At the edge of the crater Arashi and Ruby blurred into existence and watched with increasing horror as a rotten titan emerged from ground below. Rock and earth rumbled beneath them as it cracked and shattered. Its head reared up, showing its missing jaw and its unfocused eyes. The titan was not unlike the one he had first fought. Being at least two times bigger than the monster he fought back in Vale, when it moved he could literally hear the sound of stretching rubber coming from its muscles. Its fowl breath made a breeze that made his hear and his clothes flutter. Then it lifted its trapped legs up from the ground, making earth fall into the hole they were previously occupying.

"A-Arashi?" Ruby stuttered "What is that thing?!"

"Something from the history books" Arashi said, brushing the sweet on his brow "Said to be a myth they are commonly known as Rotten Titans. They can kill thousands in minutes and a feared by the early sentient beings. Some ancient people used to call them Izanami or 'she who invites'"

"Invites to what?"

"Death" Looking up to the sky he frowned "But I don't think a history lesson is important. That on the other hand is"

"Hmm?" Looking to the sky, Ruby saw the faint red and orange hue of the suns light coming over the horizon "The sun! Does that mean we are too late?"

"No" Arashi banished his robe and showed his whole samurai like armour. Pointing to the horizon opposite the sun and behind the titan there was the sea, hidden in darkness "The beach is over there. If we make a run for it we can make it before the sun come up"

"What if we don't make it? That thing is in the way" Ruby asked, taking her stance with Crescent rose in its close ranged form

"When I say so, we go around him. You go right. I go left. It might confuse it. And besides-" Arashi released as breathe as the titan finally took notice of them "Not getting eaten seems like a good enough initiative to me. Don't you?"

The titan stood above them, rotten juice leaking from its jaw like drool. Arashi could feel Ruby tense up when its hand started to move. Slowly it started to reach down to them. Ruby looked at Arashi with panic as he refused to give the signal to separate. The Faunus waited and waited, watching the hand getting closer and closer to them.

_Wait for it. Wait for it_

"Now!" Ruby and Arashi jumped to the right and left respectively narrowly dodging the hand that came crashing down and dug into the earth. The titan moved its head to the right, following a red dashing through the trees and moving around it. The titan lifted its hand and looked at it. It roared when it realised it didn't catch anything.

"Don't turn around!" Arashi yelled as the two met up behind the titan. Ruby nodded to him and worked to stop her head from looking behind them. Especially when she felt the earth rumble underneath them. Behind them the titan moved its legs in jerky movements after so being unused for so long. Soon it started getting the hang of it and the titan speed up to an awkward jog to a full blown sprint.

The master and apprentice duo ran fast with the monster hot on their tail. Trees and rocks started to blur as they kept their eyes forward, focusing on the sea ahead. Arashi felt by the tremors in the earth the monster coming closer. Letting the lightning flow into his sword, he blindly shot bolts of lightning at the thing convinced that some of them hit.

"We're almost there!" Ruby shouted. And they were. Only a few minutes later, Arashi and Ruby hand to make a quick stop almost falling off the cliff and down onto the rocky shore below "Oh no!"

Before they could head back and find a way down the titan was there, blocking them from the forest behind it. Arashi growled as the behind it sun started to rise above and lit up the world. Looking behind, Arashi saw that there were no ships. The navy wasn't there. They left. Growling Arashi sent lightning beasts at the thing. They bit down on its flesh but it was so tough that the beasts just dispersed when they ran out of energy.

"They're not coming, are they Arashi" Ruby said grimly "What do we do?"

Raising his blade and aimed it at the monster "…We stand here and fight"

The titan roared, lifting its legs and bringing it down on them. The duo scattered and appeared in front of its unguarded feet. They both swung their weapons at the same time, cutting the tendons swiftly and bringing it down to its knees.

Arashi nodded to Ruby and she disappeared in a cloud of rose peddles. She appeared in the air, right behind the titans neck with her weapon raised. Firing Crescent rose, she swung at the exposed neck. She widened her eyes as she found her sharp weapon stuck in its hard flesh. She tried desperately to pray her weapon free but it didn't budge.

The titan felt the disturbance on its neck and went to reach up for it. Arashi saw this and went into action. Pointing his hands at the monsters arms, he shot his lightning forth. Stabbing into its arms it solidified and it wrapped around it like a rope. Grabbing this lighting rope, Arashi pulled hard and stopped its arms in its place. His muscles strained to keep hold of the rope and felt himself being dragged by its arm.

Ruby appeared next to Arashi. She watched as he weaved and knitted his lightning Aura around and around the monster, tying it up with the burning blue rope.

"What should we do?" Ruby asked as it struggled "The skin is strong as steel"

"I know. The sun is making it strong and there is no way to trap it underground" Arashi said. As the lightning rope started to strain, Arashi dug into his pouch armour and pulled out a blue dust crystal "I think it is time to use this"

"What are you going to do with that?"

Arashi smirked as the monster snapped the rope with a roar. Arashi took the dust crystal and to Ruby's surprise, ate it. Then he lit up like a light bulb. Arashi felt lightning surged and gathered around him without even trying. He felt like an unlimited supply of static started to fill his Aura reserves. Dust was pure energy in physical form and in his hands, he could create enough energy to power Beacon for a day in a matter of seconds but it was temporary.

"Stay back!" Wasting no time, he used his short power boost to create a lighting barrier around his body. It was there that his body literally became half lightning. Using his new blade, he shot the blade at the monsters head. The monster staggered back as the blade was charged with an impossible amount of energy.

Using the remaining electricity in the blade, Arashi used the blade as a lightning rod and shot lightning at it. Except he was the lightning. Literally phasing out of existence of a moment, Arashi turned completely into lightning and shot at the blade almost as fast as a lightning bolt.

Reattaching the hilt to the blade, Arashi used his lightning empowered arms to pull it out. The titan flailed wildly as Arashi took rapid swings, swipes and stabs at the monsters skull.

"Why! Won't! You! DIE!" Arashi roared in bloodlust. Charging his right arm with all his power, Arashi slammed it into the monsters head with enough force to create a breeze that shook the trees behind it. The monster let out a gurgling cry as its skull cracked in a pattern of a spider web. Arashi bit his lip in pain as he felt the bones in his right arm break under the pressure of the blow.

Jumping away, Arashi leaved his sword to fall and clutched his arm to relive the pain. But the titan recovered too quickly. He was in mid air, there was now where to move and it had its arm closed into a fist in a rare sign of intelligence. At the corner of his eye, he saw Ruby preparing to leap into save him. No! If she were to do it now then she would get his too!

"Get back!" Arashi shouted, using the remaining lightning in his body to shoot her with a light shock.

***Boom***

Wedged in between the ground and the hard gigantic fist, Arashi let out a short painful grunt under the pressure. He could hear his ribs and his organs pop like a balloon. The pain he felt was something he had not felt in a long time. All he could think about was the pain, even when he felt the fist being lifted of his body.

"Arashi!" Ruby appeared next to Arashi and knelt down next to him "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine" Arashi coughed out blood "…That's what I get…using unrefined dust"

"Let me get you out of here" Ruby said, trying to pick him up only to stop when he wheezed in pain

"No!" Arashi panted "Leave me here. I will only get you killed"

They looked at the monster as its muscles groaned and its wounds heal. Its terrifying corpse like form blocked the sun from view and made both of them feel weak. Ruby looked down at Arashi and at his broken body. For some reason it reminded her of James. The way he looked so helpless and the way he fearlessly faced death. She felt so helpless then. She refused to feel that way again. It was then she made her decision.

Besides James had Laura there when he died.

Arashi should have someone also.

"I'm staying with you, Arashi" Ruby sighed to which Arashi was about to protest "I'm going to die anyway right. Might as well go down with a friend. Plus I don't like the thought of dying alone"

"…Fine" Arashi smiled

_She called be her friend_ He thought

The stayed where they were, Arashi on the ground and Ruby kneeling down next to her. They stayed even as the titan went to grab them, somehow knowing they won't put up a fight. This is the end of their very short adventure.

Well it would have been anyway

***Boom***

The titan was suddenly pushed back by an explosion hitting it dead centre in its chest. The duo looked confused before they felt hope as an airjet flew over them. Looking at the sea they saw it. A steel grey navy battleship, the sea brother of the large air battle ship that was the Armada. Armed with an equal amount of weapons and turrets it sailed into view, shooting at the titan struggling to stand back up. Across its hull, was its name. The Sealord.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered "They came!"

Arashi panted as he moved his body to a kneel "Ruby. It's not over yet. The titan is still moving"

"Right!" Ruby said "What do we do"

"Slice its head off" He said "Take that off then it will die…hopefully"

Ruby nodded and took her stance as the shells stopped coming and it started to regain his bearings. The monster roared once more in anger and charged straight at Ruby. The red haired girl gathered her strength and charged at it also. In her mind, she had to do this. This monster was the last step to freedom. This time, for the lives of her and Arashi, she must cut through. She will cut through!

She disappeared and blinked into the air and to eye level of the monster. She had to tell herself that its unfocused eyes and its hideous face was not her target but the joint below it. She was so focused that the skinless monster managed to swing its arms at her without he noticing until the last moment. By the width of a strand of hair, she dodged it by shooting the last bullet in Crescent rose and using its recoil. But she was unable to hold her weapon hard enough and it was knocked away from her.

"No!" She watched with dampening hope as it sailed across the air and over the cliff. But then Arashi did something. He jumped. Jumping off the cliff Arashi reached out and took a hold of Crescent rose.

"Fly!" He shouted "Ruby!"

And he threw it. Like a boomerang. Ruby caught it flawlessly. When her friend and master disappeared over the cliff, Ruby finally felt it. It was akin to anger. It was strong and empowering. But yet it was not anger. It felt like desperation. She felt like she needed to protect him. To protect Arashi! She had too! There was still a chance he is alive and this monster was not going to stop her from saving him!

The titan roared and tried to take another swing at Ruby. But that was not to be as it was pelted with more explosive shells, clouding the air around the girl with ash smoke. It swung wildly at the smoke but Ruby was not there.

"Got ya!" Hooked to its neck, Crescent rose rested its blade on the tough flesh. Ruby held a firm grip on her blade, her eyes filled with a type of determination that very few had "Slice through! Crescent rose!"

***Slink***

It slid through. Like a blade through water. It was so easy. Landing on the other side, Ruby landed on her knees with Crescent rose still in her hands. The expression on the titan's face did not change. But it wavered. It stumbled and it jerked. Then its head rolled off, thumping on the ground. Without its head, the body fell like any other human body would. It dropped to its knees before it fell forward and off the side of the cliff.

The first think on Ruby's mind was to look for Arashi. Running to the side of the cliff, she spared a glance at the face of the monsters head she had slain. She thought for a moment that even though it looked sort of like human, it was not. She didn't think any further on it as she reached the side of the cliff. Looking over the side, she saw nothing but the rolling waves and the body of the titan impaled on a chunk of rock.

"Arashi?" She said to nothing "Arashi? Arashi!"

Collapsing to her knees she fell silence. She felt cold tears on her cheeks. She was so depressed, that she didn't notice the airjet landing behind her.

"Hey Ruby!"

"Eh?"

Turning around, she saw Arashi brushing his hands along the severed neck of the monster "A clean cut. You did good"

"Arashi!" Ruby gasped. Running up to him, she was stopped dead by Arashi's lightning

"By ribs remember?" He said "Come on. Lets go now"

"Yes!"

As Arashi walked back to the airjet, he turned back and looked at the severed head of the titan

_I couldn't even do that…Ruby has more potential then I give her credit for_

* * *

><p>"We stand here, for the lives lost. The lives that were sacrificed for the future of our civilisation. The men in the offices and the people who are willing to sacrifice the lives of our comrades will care for their death. They do not know the name of the lives lost. They don't know their life story. They don't know what it means to do what both they and we do. They will never know. But we do. We know their names and some of us even share their names. We know what they went through to get here. We shared their pain and their hopes as they share ours"<p>

"And we will remember them. For as long as we live, we will not forget what they have done for us and what we have done for them. They are our comrades as we are theirs. And forever they will remain, our comrades!"

The huntsmen bowed all bowed their heads as the firing squad shot into the air. On the deck of the Sealord, Huntsmen lines up in rows in front of a stage that displayed a lone white funeral casket simply label comrade. As the navy ship glided through the water, a sound of a lone trumpet sung into the air. The clear blue sky could be seen as not fitting for the lives lost. The lonely blue sky and the almost sickening perfectness of the sea. But to some it was. This was a day to remember. For them and what they fought for.

There was no announcement for the huntsmen to leave. Instead, they stayed standing in silence in front of the casket. One by one the Huntsmen started to leave. Soon only a few were standing where they were. Ruby was one of them. She stood there, staring not at the casket but at one person. Laura. The black haired woman knelt in front of the casket in silence. Deadly silence. Ruby felt sorry for her. And she also felt guilty. For the death of…She shouldn't be right? She didn't do anything wrong. But she still felt like she could have done something better.

"Ruby. I sent the rest of the team is in the cabin. She should go" Arashi said as he approached with his right arm and torso in a covered up in thick bandages preventing him from moving it. He raised an eyebrow when she didn't respond. Following her line of sight he saw Laura and realised what was happening "Let it go Ruby. Thinking on this sort of thing is not good for you"

"But she's in pain" Ruby said "We should do something"

Arashi scratched his head awkwardly. He was never good at talk like these "Sometimes it's better to leave people alone"

"But-"

"It's time to go, Ruby" He put his hand on her shoulder to which she nodded. Leading Ruby away, Arashi took one final look at the black haired beauty before leaving.

Leading the girl down the halls, they walked in silence. After that night, they had nothing else to talk about. Looking at the sorrow stricken faces, Arashi limped past them nodding towards each and every one of them. He was thanking them. For their hard work and their bravery. He could never know what it felt like to lose someone like they did. For that he held a certain respect for that. It must be hard.

Suddenly, Arashi stopped walking where the path forked into two direction. Ruby noticed and turned back "Arashi? What's wrong? That doesn't go to our cabin"

Arashi stared down the hallway to the right blankly. He waved Ruby along without turning away "You go on….I have something to deal with"

"Are you sure" Ruby asked "Can you walk"

"Yea" Arashi waved, turning to walk down the hallway. Leaving Ruby behind he moved down the hallway. As he did, his limp disappeared and he started to stride across the metal flooring. The look on his face changed from a blank slate to a glared that could shatter glass. Turning a corner he spotted his target. A man, tall as Ozpin and incredibly boney. Wearing a white suit that looked almost as white as his pale skin the grin on his face looked like that of a ghost.

He saw the boney man open a door on the side of the hallway and entered, but not before he looked at the Faunus with that ghostly grin of his under the white hat he wore and closing the door behind him. Reaching that very same door, Arashi tore it off its hinges and stormed inside. It happened too fast for him to follow in his weakened state. But before he knew it the man was pressing him up agenised the wall, gripping his throat.

"Now now" The pale man smirked "Getting to confident are we?"

"That mark" Arashi grunted "The black king. You are one of them"

"I'm not. But I work for them. As their informant, their eyes and their ears" He chuckled "Would you like to know my name? Your friend, Chin should know" Arashi jerked as he pressed harder agenised his neck "My name is Viktor. Viktor Frankenstein"

Arashi gasped for breath when now named Viktor let go of his throat "Why are you here? Why weren't they here?!" Arashi coughed

"Straight to the point. I can see why Chin likes you" Viktor laughed "What I'm here for is to deliver a message. And that is the location of one of the members of Team JOLT. A friend of yours I might add"

"Who?" Arashi glared as he lifted himself off the ground

"Jayce Stormbringer" Viktor smiled at the look of recognition on Arashi's face. Throwing a chip onto the ground he said "That contains the location and time. Please don't be late"

Arashi picked up the chip and looked at it with a calculating eye "Why are you doing this? When you are their informant"

Viktor smiled as his skin started to peel off like wall paper. Taking his white hat, he placed it on top of Arashi's head "That, Arashi is a secret"

* * *

><p>The walk back to the cabin was a tense one for him. Arashi's mind was too busy calculating all possibilities of the chip he had in his hands. Why would Viktor help him? What was there to gain? There was a possibility that it could be bugged. Maybe Team JOLT ordered him to. If so then what was there to gain from him facing Jayce. Then there was Jayce. Why does it have to be him of all people? And when did he become a member of that team?<p>

And why the hell did he give him a hat!

So many questions were racing through his mind. He didn't have time to prepare for anything when he opened the door to his assigned cabin

"Arashi!"

"Agh!" Arashi staggered back, holding his red cheek "Why the hell did you slap me Yang!"

"You basterd!" She cursed "You brought us here and almost got us killed!"

"It's not my fault!" Arashi argued "You came here voluntarily!

"Also!" She growled stomping up to Arashi who raised his arms in defence. He was very surprised when Yang wrapped her arms around him "…Thank you. For bringing Ruby back"

"Ahh…Your welcome?"

"Ahem" Yang let Arashi go and allowed him to see Ozpin standing in the middle of the room in all his glory. And my was Arashi scared "Arashi. I was told by a little birdy that you left Beacon. Again. All because you weren't satisfied with your pay check"

"O-Ozpin" Arashi stuttered "I can explain"

"Don't" He said, before turning to the girls "And you four…Where do I begin? You snuck onto a military ship, you went on the reclamation mission and you almost got yourselves killed! Do you know the headache you girls forced me through?!" he held his hand up to stop them from talking "Don't talk….I'm not going to talk about how you shouldn't have done that. Instead I'm going to give you this"

Ozpin handed a small piece of paper to each of the girls. When Ruby got hers, she looked at it and her jaw dropped "What is this?!"

"Your pay check" Ozpin sighed "You each participated in the mission, hence are entitled to that money"

"But there are so many zeros!" Ruby exclaimed

"Oh Ruby" Yang slung her arm around her sisters shoulder "Just savour the moment Ruby. Savour the moment"

"Hmm" Weiss sighed "You know, after managing the family books, this seems kinda small"

"You could always let us have it" Blake said

Weiss held the slip close to her chest, disgusted at the idea "Never!"

"And Arashi?" Ozpin said as he handed Arashi his pay check "If you want, I can give you some…extra work from now on if you aren't satisfied with your weekly pay check"

* * *

><p>Morning again in Beacon, and Team RWBY was given the day off. Ozpin thought that they deserved it after what happened to them. He told the other students, it was punishment for secretly sneaking out of the school for a day out. Some of the students knew better but didn't say anything. Currently they were all enjoying a lazy day in their dorm. Also, a perk for their bravery, they were given a personal servant for the day because they couldn't leave the room or make the students suspicious.<p>

"Shhhhh" Yang hushed the girls who, in a rare sign of unity were all struggling to hold in their laughter

***Knock knock***

"Come in Yuki!" Weiss called. Opening the door, Arashi blushed hard as the girls started laughing uncontrollably. Using his Yuki persona, he was dressed up in a flurry maid outfit that was provided by Glynda herself. Wheeling the cart of icecream that he was forbidden to eat, Arashi held it up to Ruby

"Here you go…madam" Arashi squeezed out

"Oh, I don't know" She hummed "I feel tired from yesterday. Feed me"

"…You can't be serious"

"Dead serious"

Arashi sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the rushed ending. I just wanted it over and done with. Hopefully the first half was good enough for you all.<strong>

**So Ruby is Fujin! Well, she has the powers of Fujin but still. I was watching to much Naruto and come up the idea of someone with an Aura who was wind based and could slice through things like a boss! So who else but our very own Ruby?! ****Also, for the fight with the titan. The only reason Arashi didn't totally annihilate it is two this.**

**Lightning=power and Wind=cutting power**

**And here are what you supposed to learn by the end of this chapter:**

**-Laura's ability to restrain**

**-Ruby's wind based Aura**

**-My version on how Aura works**

**-Viktor Frankenstein. The informant of team JOLT (Viktor is such a cool name)  
><strong>

**-An upcoming battle of Jayce Stormbringer**

**-Who is Stormbringer anyway?**

**-And Arashi...I mean Yuki has a new part time job**

**And before you leave please review! I have been starved of them lately.**

**This is Loric Kane and until next time**

**Ja ne!**


	10. A story of brothers

**Yo back again is Loric Kane!**

**Hey that rhymed. Cool**

**You know, I was really confused when I was writing this because 'Yuki' made a lot of appearances here and I didn't know whether or not if I should write it as a 'she' or a 'he'. So I just stuck with she because everyone else would think of 'her' as a 'she'.**

**Anyway, this chapter is yet again some character development. Mostly because I kinda introduced a new OC named Jayce Stormbringer. I won't say too much until the end but let me just say that he is basily Jayce, the defender of tomorrow from the game League of legends. Cool game. If you don't mind the endless hours of raging from both you and your team mates. **

**Mostly team mates.**

**By the way. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS ONE BIG FLASH BACK!**

**You have been warned**

**And just for the heck of it, here is the disclaimer**

**I do not own anything from RWBY or the game League of legends. If I did then RWBY would have a better written plot and League would have a better system to manage trolls. Kinda like DOTA  
><strong>

**Any way here we go!**

Chapter 9:

A story of brothers

Arashi really liked his job. I mean he REALLY liked his job. Something about the black and white frilly dress with a skirt only just long enough to avoid it being called indecent made his inner child come out. The long white stockings may be a bit too tight, the heels extremely uncomfortable and the headdress that was attached to his blond wig might be a bit too big but without them the outfit would just not work. And the day he would not wear something this cute would be the day he stopped breathing altogether.

"Here you go sir" Arashi smiled happily as he lowered a tray of ice cold lemon aid in front of a group of sweaty boys. It was times like these his Yuki persona proved itself useful. His pay was directly related to both how much he did and the amount of tips he can muster. He would imagine that if they knew he was a boy than his pay would plummet.

"Thanks Yuki!" A boy thanked, taking a cup from the tray "You're a life saver"

"Did your master push you too hard again?" 'Yuki' giggled, acting friendly to his regular customers

They nodded "He matched us against some of his older students. And they kicked our asses. It wasn't even a fight"

"Hmm" Yuki nodded understandingly "I see, I see. Well, I might have a little piece of information that might give you an upper hand in your fights"

They simultaneously spat out their drinks "REALLY?! Please tell us!"

Yuki giggled as she - or is it he? - lowered the tray that protected her from their spit "Well, I don't have the information on me but I thought that since you are fighting older students, you can check the old yearbooks down at the library. I think the staff recorded information on their abilities on there. If you study hard then you might find their weaknesses"

The boys looked like they just discovered the fountain of youth "THANK YOU YUKI!"

"You're welcome!" Yuki waved as they sprinted out of the cafeteria "Come again soon!"

It has been a good three weeks since Team RWBY had returned from their very first Reclamation mission and five weeks since they first arrived at Beacon. And things have gotten a lot quieter since that mission. Arashi had stopped going on his surprise trips, the nightmares had ceased thanks to Ozpin and their life at Beacon had returned to normal. Or as normal as it can be. That kinda happens when you suddenly become thousands of dollars richer.

And with normal life, come its normal problems. Weiss was still kinda crabby in some people's eyes. Blake still preferred to be alone and read her books. Yang still wanted to have fun. And Ruby? She was still struggling with school work. So it came to nobody's surprise that across the cafeteria a certain girl had her head down not in shoving food in her mouth as she should be, but studying a load of books that was stacked up into a mini tower.

It was afternoon and everyone in Professor Bartholomew Oobleck's class was given free time, although using that time to study was heavily encouraged. People didn't really know or care why this was. Ruby did hear that the professor was sick, something to do with caffeine withdrawal. Ruby suspected Glynda. She had that kinda vibe that screamed 'I did it and I do not regret it'. Anyway, it turns out that Ruby was the only one who took that time to study. Not willing, mind you. You could blame Ozpin for that.

"Hello Ruby" Yuki greeted as she sat down next to the girl, placing her tray on the table

"Hmmm?!" Ruby dropped everything and turned to Yuki eagerly "Hi Arash-"

"Hey" Yuki whispered harshly as she covered Ruby's mouth "What did I tell you? Call me Yuki while I'm dress like this"

When Ruby nodded, Yuki let her hand drop "Alright I forgot"

"Good" She huffed. Looking at the pile of books she looked at Ruby with caution "Ruby?...Are you actually…studying?"

"Yea why?"

Yuki looked frightened and scooted away from Ruby "Who are you and what have you done with Ruby Rose?!" Ruby gave Yuki a dry look "…What? I heard some of my regular customers say that. People found it funny so I thought I'd give it a shot"

Ruby smiled a little at Arashi's line of thought. Putting her chin on the table she stretched her muscles and groaned "Yuki~. Can you help me with this?"

Yuki took a book from the top of the book pile and flipped through the pages randomly "Ya know, I was never that good at book work. I'm a kinaesthetic learner so I did a lot better at the practical stuff"

"Kinaesthetic?"

She lowered the book a little to look at Ruby "I learn better by doing things. You and your sister are both Kinaesthetic too. It's not a surprise because most combat focused Huntsmen are commonly Kinaesthetic" putting down the book, she continued "I can't really do anything to help you with this. You're going to have to do it on your own"

Ruby moaned "Why do we even need to know the formula for the rate a bullet drops? It's useless"

"Well, that's what school is for" Yuki answered "Intelligence division, experiment division, S&D division, battle core division and all the other divisions. Beacons teaches you everything you need to know to sign up for any of those divisions. At least that was what Ozpin told me"

"But I already know what division I want to join" She pouted

Yuki giggled at Ruby's pout. Then she remembered something. Flipping through the books and menus on the tray, she took out a magazine titled 'Locked and loaded' and handed it to Ruby "The latest shipment of supplies just came in and I found this in there. I thought you would like one so I took one for you"

Ruby gasped and took it instantly "Really?! Thank you! Now I don't have to keep reading the ones I have from last week"

"You're welcome" She glanced over Ruby's shoulder as she flipped through her new magazine "I've never really read one of these before. It is one of those magazines that focus on Huntsmen right?"

"Yip" Ruby chirped "Everything from new inventions, news and popular Huntsmen. Look, there's even an article on you with your real face"

"Ughh. I hate the media. They're all vultures" Yuki groaned. Then she saw something in the paper. Stopping Ruby from turning the page "…What's this?

"Hmmm?" Ruby looked at the Article "Jayce Stormbringer. Never seen him in here before. It says here that he's a new strong solo Huntsmen. He's 23 years old, not part of any division and is a master engineer. Wait, 23 years old? Does that mean he was in your year?"

"…Yes, he was" Arashi stood up and bowed "Excuse me I just remembered something. I have to go now"

"Huh? What about your tray?!" Ruby called as Arashi walked away

Arashi sighed as he rounded a corner. Jayce Stormbringer. That was a name he wished never to hear again. A year is too short a time. But is seems after a year apart, they would eventually meet once again. He personally wanted to avoid him at all costs. But he had to face him. In order to reach his goal he would face Jayce. Besides, deep down, Arashi was look forward to see that man who he used to look up to as a brother.

* * *

><p><em>Jayce Stormbringer was a handsome young man. At the age of 21 years, he was at the very peak of his growth. His brown flowing hair with trimmed sideburns and a strand of hair resting between his eyes combined with his confident eyes gave him a look of a gentleman that could and would charm any woman he happens to come across. Through tough training and conditioning did he get the bulky body he had today. He wasn't as ripped like some people his age, instead it was just enough to make him look like he could hold his own in a fight.<em>

_If you hadn't figured it out yet, Jayce was a charmer. His confidence and kind personality was all that was needed for him to get the girl. Girls and sometimes the odd guy would often swoon to him like a moth to the flame. He took great pride in that which was not really a good thing. It was a hobby that he picked up from his team after all. Speaking of which, he remembered when they used to tease him when they first met about how he was just a scrawny boy who struggled to lift his own hammer. The look on their faces as he transformed into the man he is today was priceless._

_"Jayce!"_

_"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Jayce jumped. The whole class laughed at Jayce and his lazy antics._

_"This is your fourth and final year Jayce" Professor Peter Port lectured "I thought you would start taking my class seriously this year. But it seems I was wrong"_

_"You know you love me Professor!" Jayce grinned "Remember that party at New Years? You and me snuck a peak at the girls spa roo-"_

_"I don't think that is appropriate" The professor interrupted, sweating slightly at the feminine glares directed at him "Ahem. Anyway, now that you are awake, I would like to introduce you all to a little friend of mine. You can come out now"_

_Jayce didn't know what to think about the professor's 'little friend'. Stepping out from behind the professor was a fragile, ten year old looking boy. He wasn't kidding when the professor said he was little. He was small enough to hide behind the man without any of the class noticing. Granted the professor was a bit large around the stomach. Still, the boy looked like he didn't belong here at Beacon, Vale's top combat school._

_Then he saw the two little blue ears on his head. It was not as clean and soft looking like a dog's ear but had a wild, proud look the ear of a wolf. So the kid was a wolf Faunus? Still, even with the perks that come with being a Faunus he can't be that good. He's just a kid._

_He frowned a bit when he heard his team mates beside him say something along the lines of 'Faunus' and 'filth'. Personally, he didn't really mind Faunus. Aside their extra furry appendages they pretty much looked like humans. They might act a bit differently than humans, like how some didn't mind waking out in the nude - something Jayce loved about them – and some like to eat their food raw but that was no reason to hate them that much. Besides, they can sure be wild in bed._

_"Go now" the professor nudged the boy "Introduce yourself"_

_Jayce felt a bit curious when the little boy stood firm against the menacing looks from his classmates _

_"My name is Arashi Nii" The boy rehearsed "Arashi means storm and Nii means two. I am the apprentice of Ozpin and I am here to learn how to fight Grimm"_

_"Excellent introduction, excellent!" the professor clapped. He was the only one who did so "Mr. Nii will be studying with you for the rest of the year. And let me assure you that there is no mistake. His master placed him here knowing full well how difficult this class will be for him" People started to murmur about this. The moment they heard he was an apprentice, they thought he was getting things handed to him. At a certain point of view they are right but, the way Jayce saw it was he had to work harder having skipped three years and jumping straight into the advance courses._

_"Also" the professor said, to silence the students "because Mr. Donwell seems to have left us to pursue a course in accounting and mixing up his teams structure, I have decided to change this class up a little. For the rest of the year, you will be separated from your teams and placed into random groups of two. Who every you are paired up with will be your partner for all of my classes"_

_"What!" Someone shouted "Why do we have to do that?!"_

_"Because as this is your last year, you must learn to work with other people. Even people you don't like" He answered "After Beacon, odds are that you all are going to separate from your teams and will be working with other people. This is especially true if you don't intend to join the battle core division. Just think of this as your initiation all over again"_

_"How are we going to be paired up?" Jayce asked_

_"Simple. With this" Port smirked as he pulled out a cannon out of thin air. Rammed into the nozzle were small pieces of paper with the names of half of the students in his class. Aiming it into the air he shouted "Whoever's name is on the paper you catch will be your classmate for the rest of the year!"_

_"Three!"_

_"Wait!" Jayce shouted "What if someone picks out the name of someone who also catches a name?!"_

_"One problem at a time Jayce! Two!"_

_"What if someone swaps names with someone else?!"_

_"I'll shoot them! One and three quarters!_

_"How will you even know if they swap names?!"_

_"Shut up Jayce! One! FIRE!"_

_"There are so many flaws to this plan!"_

* * *

><p><em>It had to be rigged. It had to be. It was as if the gods themselves plan this to happen. Despite the major flaws to his plan, the professor's plan had worked out without a hitch with everyone getting a new partner in one go. He still found it hard to believe. He could spend all day calculating the odds of everyone getting a partner without a mix up. He could also spend all his life calculating the odd of him, of all people, getting the kid as his partner.<em>

_Jayce peaked down at the small boy by his side. He looked engrossed in the thick book he was reading. He thought so before but he couldn't get past how young he was. He can't be older than ten, about half his age. So it was strange to see him reading a book he would struggle to read without succumbing to boredom. If that was anything to go by, than he defiantly earned his right to be included in Beacons exclusive roster._

_"So kid" Jayce began "You're the apprentice to Ozpin hmm? You must be pretty strong to impress him"_

_"Don't call me kid" Arashi glared "I'm not a kid"_

_"Oh?" Jayce smirked, encompassing the boy's head with his hand "You think you're a big boy huh?_

_"I'm fourteen" Arashi hissed "I am old enough to make my own decisions. Something 'kids' can't do"_

_"Wait" Jayce blinked "You're fourteen? But you're so shor-"_

_"Don't you dare finish that sentence"_

_Jayce felt a chill go down his spine but foolishly ignored it for the sake of a good laugh "Hehehe. Don't worry. Being SHORT is not a bad thing. I mean, I'm sure someone as SHORT as you won't turn out SHORT sighted in the future which is good thing because when our commanders find themselves SHORT handed because they can pull out of their brief case"_

_Sparks literally started to fly as Arashi glared at the man that towered above him "…I'm going to hurt you"_

_"I like to see you try" He smirked "Midget"_

_It took Ozpin, Glynda, Port and countless other instructors to stop the issuing chaos._

* * *

><p><em>At first, Arashi thought Jayce was a total idiot. The older man didn't take his work too seriously, he was lazy and he was one of the most infuriating humans he had ever had the displeasure to meet. Every time they were forced to work together, it seems that the only thing he really learns is how lazy other people can be. I mean how hard is it to read a page or two from a book? Don't get him started on those awful, witty, sarcastic remarks he makes at every chance he has.<em>

_There was this one exercise Professor Port gave them and it was for them to conduct a survey on the younger students on how much they actually knew on Grimm for future references. He did all the work. Jayce spent most of his time bewitching the younger girls with his so called 'charm'. And he wasn't even that great at it! All he did was wiggle his eye brows and smiled in that weird way of his. That lazy, no good, son of a dust munching dog! Leaving a fourteen year old do all his work!_

_It didn't take a genius to figure out that he didn't like Jayce at all._

_But he had to get used to it. He was stuck with him as his history partner for the rest of the year. That didn't mean he liked it though._

_Arashi grumbled once more as he heard Jayce blow another bubble with his chewing gum across the table. Arashi felt his eyebrows twitch. Forcing himself to focus on his book, Jayce only blew larger bubbles which popped with an even louder pop. His anger got the better of him and Arashi peaked up from his book and glared at the man leaning on his chair. Jayce saw him looking and smirked. Oh how he loved aggravating the younger boy_

_"Do you mind?" Arashi glared "I need to concentrate. The end of year exam is nearing and I'm doing both of our works"_

_"Oh Arashi" Jayce gasped with mock heart break "You say it like I don't do anything"_

_"You don't"_

_Jayce huffed "Of course I'm helping. In fact, I have the most important job of all"_

_Arashi put down his book and folded his arms expecting for a decent answer "And that is?"_

_"Moral support" He laughed. Arashi didn't share his sense of humour. Reaching over the desk while Jayce was too busy laughing, Arashi simply touched him and gave Jayce a small shock "Ow! What did you do that for you little brat!"_

_"Don't blame me" Arashi covered smirk with his hands "I can't control my Aura yet remember?"_

_Jayce stopped rubbing his shocked skin and looked at Arashi with disbelief "…Did the stoic Arashi actually make a joke?"_

_"Does the idiotic Jayce even know what stoic mean?" He deadpanned_

_"There it is again. You made a joke!" Jayce cheered "This calls for a celebration! I'll bring the booze!"_

_"But I'm only fourteen" Arashi said_

_"Close enough!"_

_Arashi shook his head at the older man as he bribe him with promises of hot girls and a good time - kinda like a drug dealer - , secretly hiding the small smile on his lips. Even if he was a total idiot, Jayce was sometimes fun to be around. Sometimes. Rarely. It was refreshing as Ozpin was too serious about getting his skills on par with the older students and Glynda who he feels treats him too much like the daughter she never had. You heard right. Daughter._

_"Hey Jayce!" Both cheeky man and small boy turned and saw three average looking boys walking up to their table. Arashi recognised them as the other three members of Jayce's team._

_"Yo guys" he waved "Finished already?"_

_"Yea" one of them answered "We got some help from team NGHT. I guess being friends with Jayce Stormbringer has a few perks of its own"_

_"What?!" Jayce yelled "They helped you and not me?! Why would that do that?!"_

_"Well they are shy and we are easier to approach than you are"_

_"Well whatever!" Jayce huffed, turning to the younger boy who watched them talk the whole time "Come on Arashi. We're going to get the answers"_

_"No" Arashi said, gaining the full attention of the four grown men "We are going to do this ourselves. No cheating!"_

_"Listen here you little dog" One of the men growled, grabbing Arashi's head and squeezing it "Don't speak up to us. If Jayce wants to do something, you can't say jack shit about it. Understand"_

_"Ugh" Arashi groaned in pain but still managed to send his trade mark red eyed glare at the man "Get your hand of me before I fry it off!"_

_"Hey hey hey" Jayce jumped in between them and separated them "Arashi, no frying people's arms off. And just leave him alone guys. He's just a kid"_

_"Tsk" They glared at the boy behind Jayce "You're too kind for your own good Jayce"_

_"That's a good thing" He chuckled nervously "Just go on ahead guys. I'll catch up to you after I'm done here"_

_"I hate those guys" Arashi groaned, glaring daggers at their backs as they walked away and out of the student common room. Jayce sighed as he helped the boy up to his feet. He didn't know why but unlike him, his team weren't really…fond of Faunus. Ever since he had been paired up with Arashi, they had been all but nice to the boy. Not that he could do anything about it. Standing up to bullies is one thing, but to stand up to your own friends is another thing altogether._

_"Don't think about it too much, Arashi" Jayce patted his back "They might be total dough bags but they're nice guys when you get to know them"_

_"Tsk. You're only half right Jayce"_

_The older man frowned before his face lit up with an idea "I got it! If you hate them, then why don't you do what I do?"_

_Arashi raised an eyebrow "What?"_

_"Play some pranks" He grinned_

_"Pranks" Arashi spat, folding his arms in denial "I will not lower myself to play some childish pranks on grown men"_

_"You don't know how to play pranks do you?" The look on the boy's face told him everything "It's alright. I'll tell you what to do"_

_"…What do you have in mind?"_

_Jayce grinned "You know those clothes Glynda gave you? Well, here is what you need to do"_

* * *

><p><em>Aaron Quicksilver wanted one thing and one thing only. Girls. But the problem was that he seems to be having a hard time as of late picking up girls. He blamed it on the fact that he was teammates with Jayce Stormbringer. It was hard competing with that guy. Jayce was better than him at almost everything. Looks, skills, speed, strength. At least he was the better marksmen than he was. But that didn't really help picking up girls when you're competing with a guys who had the looks of a god. That does not mean he hates Jayce. He is one of his most trusted friends. But even though he was a good friend and all, Aaron was starting to feel a bit…lonely, that's all.<em>

_And so here he was, in town for his weekly attempt to pick up some girls. Leaning against a pillar he watched as all these beautiful woman stride past, like they were taunting him with their perfectly curved bodies. There were short ones, tall ones, busty ones, ones with legs to die for. It was like a buffet for both the eyes, and if he was lucky and played it right, for his skin as well…If you catch my drift. Ahhhhh, Vale is indeed a great place to live._

_"Excuse me sir" Aaron looked down and saw a short, cute, white haired girl looking up at him "Are you the Aaron Quicksliver?"_

_"Why yes I am" He smiled proudly "And who are you little missy?"_

_"I'm Yuki" The girl smiled back cutely "I'm your biggest fan!"_

_"Really? Finally, someone who noticed my brilliance!"_

_"Yea yea! And my big sister is too!" Yuki jumped in excitement_

_"Big sister?" He paused "Hey, what does your sister look like?"_

_"My sister?" The girl placed a finger on her chin in thought "She's about as tall as you. Kinda skinny. Long hair. And really pretty"_

Sounds pretty normal to me _Aaron thought I can do better so I'd better pass_

_"She also has these ginormous boobs the size of watermelons!"_

Sold!

_"Hey kid" Aaron said "Do you mind introducing me to your sister?"_

_"Sure!" She chirped, as she started to skip away "Follow me! I know where she is!"_

Idiot_ 'Yuki' thought as the older man followed her with an almost dreamy stride. When Jayce said Aaron was a pervert who had an obsession of large chests he wasn't kidding. All Yuki had to do was just mention big boobs before she had him eating out of the palm of her preverbal hand. This guy was without a doubt the easiest member of Jayce's team to trick. The other two were only slightly harder. But Yuki had already dealt with them. One of them with a bee hive in his car and the other executed, firing squad style with a truck load of fireworks._

_"Oh!" Aaron gasped with delight "An outside bathhouse! Is your sister here?"_

_"Hmm!" Yuki nodded vigorously "She came here with her friends. They love you too!...I think"_

_"Great! Here I go!" Aaron cheered as he started walking to the front entrance_

_"Wait!" Yuki shouted "You can't go through there! Boys aren't allowed to take a bath with girls!"_

_"Oh right" He sighed in disappointment "Thanks anyway kid. Looks like I'm not going to meet your sister"_

_"Hmmm, I was sure she would have loved to see you" Yuki thought "I know! Lets use the super-secret entrance!"_

_"Super-secret entrance?" He repeated "Where?"_

_Yuki pointed down the alleyway at the side of the building "Over there. There is a door that leads to the girls side of the bath house"_

_When Yuki turned to look at Aaron he wasn't there, instead he was already at the ally way "Thanks Yuki!"_

_Yuki blinked, realising she was alone in the middle of the street "…What an idiot"_

_Creeping through the alleyway, Aaron found a lone door just like the girl told him. Brushing his hair back, he grabbed the handle and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He tried again with the same results. Sighing in disappointment – and cursing Yuki for getting his hopes up - he turned to walk away but he felt something tug his leg. He looked down and saw…A rope tied around his foot._

_"Shi-!" In an instant Aaron found himself flying through the air…butt naked. Don't ask how he lost his clothes because it included a butt load intricate wires and traps. By the time he collected his thoughts he was in hot water. Looking around, he noticed he was in the bath house. And damn it was steamy! He could hardly make anything out. But then he saw a shadow in the mist. Multiple shadows. This is it! He's going to get his own harem!_

_"Come here my busty…blond?"_

_There was something wrong. Something terribly wrong. First off, last time he checked people didn't have skin that looked like the hide of an elephant. Second, the 'busty blond' he was expecting…had boobs that sagged down like an old water balloon. Widening his eyes, he turned to look at the entrance and saw a sign. On that sign was two words. 'Seniors day'. Realising that something was touching his legs. Looking down at his feet under the water he saw metal shackles chaining them to the ground._

_Aaron Quicksilver wanted one thing and one thing only. This was not it._

* * *

><p><em>"AHAHAAHAHAHAH! I can't believe that worked!" Jayce laughed collapsing on Arashi's bed, gasping for breath<em>

_Arashi giggled as he took of his silver wig "Hehehehee. That was priceless!"_

_After their little spree of chaos, Jayce and Arashi retreated back to the safety of Beacon and in their headquarters. Namely, Arashi's private room. The first time he had been in the boy's room Jayce wasn't surprised to find that it was like any other teenagers room. Books were shoved clumsily into the shelves, plates with half eaten sandwiches and moulding fruits. Typical teenagers' bedroom. In short it was a dump. The only thing missing was the piles of stinking clothes, though knowing Arashi that would never happen_

_Sitting up, Jayce grinned at his little partner "See! What did I tell you? Pranking makes everything better!"_

_"I have to admit" Arashi chuckled "It was pretty fun"_

_"You know, I was wrong about this whole…Cross dressing thing you and Glynda have going on" He laughed "So much potential. We should do this more often"_

_"Yes we should" He smiled "Did you get the tapes?"_

_Jayce nodded and held up a plastic bag containing three old style video tapes "Oh please. Did you think I'd forget?"_

_"Ready for phase two?"_

_"If you mean copy and mass produce it?" Jayce grinned "Hell yea"_

_Arashi reached into the bag and pulled out a tape. He traced the tape and the label that spelt out bathhouse "…Hey Jayce?"_

_"Hmmm? What is it?" _

_Arashi took a deep breath "…Thank you. For everything. I know I might be a bit…hard on you but the time I spent with you was some of the best moments of my life"_

_"…" Jayce stood up and walked up to Arashi…and knocked him in the head "Oh shut up. You're making a big deal about something that's not really special. Besides that's what friends are for"_

_Arashi stopped rubbing his head and looked up to the man "Friends?"_

_Jayce smiled kindly at the boy "If we weren't then why did think I would stay by your side for so long?"_

_The boy paused, lowering his head as he did. Jayce almost started to panic when the boy's form started to shake. He was never good with kids. Putting his hand on Arashi's shoulder he drew back when he lifted his heads showing the tears that flowed down his cheeks_

_"I'm so happy" He cried "I never had a friend before"_

_"Well now you do, Arashi. Now you do"_

_Arashi nodded as he wiped his tears away. Then his face visible lit up with an idea. Standing up Arashi leaping to his closet and dug through it like a dog in dirt. Jayce watched in amusement as he spotted the random junk Arashi threw over his shoulders. Broken high heels, the blade of a fan, a rock…an oxygen tank? How the hell did that get in there?_

_Then Arashi stood up with something in his hand. It was a metal circular contraption about the size of his hand. Engraved on the contraption was a gear cog with a blue back ground. If he could remember correctly, it was the symbol of the advanced engineering division. How did Arashi get a hold of that?_

_"This" Arashi spoke "Is a battery. Back when I couldn't control my Aura, Ozpin asked one of his friends to make this for me. It is designed especially to absorb my lighting Aura. Ozpin made me wear this on my chest like armour as I was learning to control that Aura. I don't use it that much these days so it just sat there in my wardrobe till now. It's called the Aura circulation Control unit. Or ARC unit for shot" The young Faunus pushed the contraption into Jayce's chest "I want to give it to you"_

_"Really?" Jayce asked, holding the ARC unit in his hands "This would have cost a fortune to make"_

_"I'm sure" Arashi smiled "Think of it as a thank you gift"_

_"But I have nothing to give to you"_

_"You've already given me enough" Arashi yawned "Well I guess it's getting late. I better go to bed"_

_"Right. A kid like you needs his sleep" Jayce grinned opening the door_

_Arashi glared playfully "I'm not a kid"_

_"Yea yea" He waved it off "Oh and before I get going, you mind if I borrow your notes for the test tomorrow?"_

_"No. Use your own notes"_

_"But-"_

_"Good night Jayce"_

_"Ughhhh, good night Arashi" Jayce closed the door behind him as he left and leaned against the wall, clutching the Arashi's gift in his hands smiling fondly. It took them nearly the whole year but after all that fighting and all that headaches, they finally became friends. He honestly didn't expect Arashi to give him a gift but he was happy he did in the end. He was lazy, witty and sarcastic while Arashi may be smart, serious and wacky in his own way. They were complete opposites really. But in the end, they were the best of friends._

_What a way to end his last year of Beacon._

_"My my what do we have here?"_

_Jayce twirled around in fright and found a sickly thin man in a white suit leaning against the windowsill. The white light of the moon only made his equally pale skin that more freakish. Jayce was on guard the moment felt that death entrancing Aura he sensed coming from the man. Whatever he was, an average human was not it._

_"I don't recognise you" Jayce glared "Who are you?! And how did you get in here?"_

_"So serious" The skinny man chuckled "Jayce Stormbringer. Master engineer, the man with the most potential of all students. They say that you are the strongest man of this generation. Though, from what I have seen…you do not meet my standards. Alas, whether you are worthy or not, my employers are very interested in you"_

_"And who might they be?"_

_The yellow teeth grin on his face was nothing he had ever seen before "Come take a walk with me, Jayce" He beckoned "but before that let me introduce myself. My name is Viktor Frankenstein. A pleasure to meet you"_

* * *

><p><em>It was the day of the exams. Well, one exam anyway. It was Grimm studies, taught by Professor Port and considering the hands on the nature of Grimm studies it was set in one of the secluded areas of the school forest. This exam was separated into two sections. The written portion and the combat portion where the students are to use their weapons to attack the weak spots of the Grimm they had stored in the secluded arena. This exam was the start of the onslaught of exams to come.<em>

_You thought Grimm studies were hard? Well it was one the easiest ones out there. Everyone was stressing because whatever they score was kept on their record and determined which division they will enter once they go on a Reclamation mission. _

_On the bright side, there was only two months left till the end of the year. All the students, not only that of Beacon but all students around the world were looking forward to that day they could leave school for their long break and for some people, leave school for good. They had plans to go back home, back to their family, go out with friend and some even had plans to literally hibernate until the day they have to go back to school. You know typical teenager stuff. _

_And out of all of them Arashi was the one who deserved it most._

_Arashi spent most of his time awake to take extra lessons and training himself till he drops. The time that was not used for training himself mentally and physically was used for eating, drinking and other bare necessities. He did this over and over again. Imagine the amount of stress that his small body was carrying. But relief was coming and Arashi would welcome it with his arms. He might be a hard ass when it came to work but he was still a kid at heart. And kids love their school breaks._

_"You got everything?" Glynda asked as she knelt down and fixed the boy's uniform "Pens, pencils, rulers, markers, calculators"_

_"It's only Grimm studies Glynda" Ozpin deadpanned "Why would he need a calculator?"_

_"Better have it and not need it than need it and not have it" Glynda recited_

_"I got everything" Arashi blushed as he brushed his overbearing mother figure's hand away "I'm going to be fine. Besides, I am the professor's ace student and with my Aura, I can do anything"_

_"That's the spirit" Ozpin smiled, patting the shorter boy on the head_

_"Hehehe" Arashi smiled back. Then he spotted a familiar hammer wielding man. It was Jayce. He was dressed in his combat gear which Arashi saw every now and then. It was a grey and yellow striped long trench coat that nearly reached the ground and grey baggy pants. He wore a pair of golden metal gauntlets that Arashi learnt was used to boost his strength. Fitted over his right arm was his main source of physical strength. It was a yellow robotic arm that fitted around his normal arm and was used to carry his weapon. Speaking of which, trapped to his back was his weapon, The Mercury hammer._

_ The large two handed hammer was not like any normal weapon. Its head was mechanical and it used a massive amount of energy that it got from a battery box to give Jayce lighting based abilities. He developed it just this year after Arashi showed him how he could manipulate lightning. The hammer was originally supposed to be a machine that could mimic his abilities but soon they found out that it was more useful as a weapon. Though the battery box where the energy was stored seemed to be missing. Did Jayce manage to make it so that the hammer didn't need to be attached to a power source?_

_But what made Arashi feel joy was the face that Jayce wearing his ARC unit over his chest. Glynda and Ozpin notice the ARC unit too and figured out what had happened._

_Breaking away from his parent figures Arashi ran up to Jayce "Hey Jayce?! Are you ready for the test?"_

_Jayce looked at him for a second with blank eyes before he walked past silently._

_"Eh?" Arashi ran to catch up with Jayce "Hey? Jayce is everything alright?"_

_The moment Arashi went to tug Jayce's jacket, Jayce spun around and pushed Arashi to the ground. Arashi looked up in disbelief at the man glaring down at him, rubbing his red cheek that now sported a hand print. The smiles on Glynda's and Ozpin's face were wiped of clean right then._

_"Stay away from me dog" Jayce glared as the Glynda and Ozpin knelt down next to Arashi_

_"Hey!" Ozpin growled "Don't you dear say anything more"_

_"J-Jayce" Arashi stuttered "What are you saying? You said we're friends"_

_"Friends" He spat "You actually fell for that? You are more naive than I thought. Then again, you are just a kid. Now that the year is nearly over, I don't have to be around you any longer. Besides, who would want to be friends with a filthy little dog like you"_

_The two professors were furious at the man that stood a head of them. Oh how they wanted to snap his neck for saying such things to the poor boy. But they couldn't do anything or else they would face the wrath of the headmaster. _

_"Arashi" Glynda said "Don't listen to hi-"_

_Fast as lightning Arashi disappeared and reappeared in front of Jayce with his fist covered in pure lighting. Anger and hate now took over his body and empowered his Aura to a level he never thought possible. The amount of lighting that covered his hand was much that it became solid and formed itself into a shape pointed edge. Throwing his hand towards Jayce's heart, Arashi roared._

_But he caught it. Jayce watched blankly as Arashi's lighting crackled in his palm. It raged and it danced. But it was not to last. Arashi widened his eyes as he saw his lighting Aura fade and travel up Jayce's arm and into the ARC unit he had given him. He struggled as Jayce took out the Mercury hammer with his right hand while he kept a sold grip on his hand with his left._

_"AGH!" Arashi was thrown back by the hammer that glowed yellow as lighting surged through it. Without a defensive Aura, Arashi felt his body break under the force of the hammer. Before he could hit anything solid, he was caught by Ozpin and Glynda._

_"Are you alright?" Ozpin asked_

_"You!" Glynda shouted at Jayce "You could get expelled for this!"_

_"Tsk. Like I care"_

_Suddenly, the world grew dark. The trees and the wind stopped flowing and black started to seep though out the forest. Opzin and Glynda froze as Arashi picked himself up from the floor and started walking towards the hammer wielding man. They felt dread as the small boy's hair started to dye black and his veins started to glow red in colour. His now black hair covered his red eyes, hiding the barely restrained anger he felt. Jayce was that only one not affected by it for some reason._

_"You…Bastard" Arashi cursed "I gave you that ARC unit. And you use it against me. You used my own lighting against me. I should have never trusted you. I should have never given you that ARC unit" Arashi lifted his head up to reveal his insane eyes "I'm not letting leave here alive"_

_"You will try" Jayce stared blankly as he took a stance with his hammer "They were right you know. You really are a monster" _

_"Arashi! Stop!" Ozpin yelled trying to grab his apprentice before he was flung back by an arc of tainted red lightning_

**_"Don't call me Arashi"_**_ He grinned savagely **"Call me Yami!"**_

* * *

><p>Arashi exited his private bath room after having changed into back his suit. Sitting at his desk Arashi turned on his computer with the flick of a switch. Typing in the commands, Chin's face appeared on the screen<p>

"Chin" Arashi said "Did you get the package I dropped off?"

"Hmm? Oh it's just you Arashi" The pig man snorted "Yea I got it. You should really stop giving all these things you want me to do Arashi. First this massive hard dive and then this little thing?" he held up the small computer chip Arashi got from Viktor

"Just shut up Chin. Does it tell you where Jayce is or not?" Arashi asked

"Hmm" Chin typed on his computer "All it has on it is a set of coordinates. But I guess that is all you wanted to know?"

"It is" Arashi sign in relief and leaned back on his chair "Send it to me. I want to know where he is"

"Ok" He nodded "So…You never told me where you got this little chip from. And I doubt that you found it yourself. Someone must have helped you"

"Hmmm" Arashi sighed "I get it from a man named Viktor Frankenstein"

"WHAT?!" Chin almost fell of his chair "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What? You know him?" Arashi asked

"Do I know him?! Who doesn't know him!" Chin shouted as rolls of sweat flowed down his multi chin "God damn it Arashi! After I send you these coordinates I am cutting contact with you!"

"Why?!"

"Why?! WHY?! Viktor Frankenstein is one of the best and the most devious information broker out there! He's the back stabber of the century. Nothing good can come out of him!"

"Wait wait wait!" Arashi shouted at the screen "What about that mass hard drive?! You still haven't cracked it for me yet!"

"Fuck that! I'm getting out of here!"

"You bastard! When I find you I am going to gut you like I gutted you brothers!" Arashi yelled and yelled. He continued to yell long after the connection was cut. Collapsing back into his chair, Arashi grumbled to himself.

**_Who needs that pig anyway_** Yami spoke in his mind **_We have the coordinates. We don't need him anymore_**

"For once I agree with you" Arashi said "But it had to be Jayce. I wanted to leave that part of my past behind. I never knew that he joined Team JOLT"

**_Who cares. Now we have a chance to kill him_**

"Shut up Yami"

**_You're too soft Arashi. I can tell that you still care for him, just like you care for that annoying red head girl. Hehehe Now that I think about it, I finally know why you care for her so much_**

"And why is that?"

**_She reminds you of him doesn't she_**

"…"

It's true Arashi thought _When I met Ruby_ _she reminded me about Jayce. For some reason, I felt at ease around them even though they are nothing alike. Ruby is innocent, Jayce is a horn dog. Ruby was cute, Jayce was annoyingly cheeky. They were nothing alike. And yet I am drawn to them. Like gravity, it was an invisible force that I can't escape from. I was attracted to that calming feeling they had. And because of that, I can't hate Jayce. But that very same feeling was what Yami wanted to rid from the face of this planet_

**_Which is why you should let me kill her_**He heard Yami say in his head **_They are the same. She will hurt you eventually._**

"I forgot you can hear me while I think" Arashi grumbled "No they are different. I can tell they are"

**_Believe what you want. It won't change anything._**

"It's not important. Either way, Jayce is now an obstacle" Arashi said more to himself than to Yami "I will face him myself. And if worse comes to happen, I might let you out Yami"

**_Kukuku, It's about damn time_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tada!<em>**

**_Just for you League players, Jayce looks exactly the same as he is in the game. Same hammer, same clothes and what not. _**

**_So my main reason for bringing in Jayce into my story is one thing. I needed a Thor. When I say Thor, I mean the Norse god of lightning, thunder and strength. I thought about getting Thor from the Avengers but I think Jayce is a whole lot cooler because he already comes with a transforming hammer and a lightning like abilities. And thus Jayce Stormbringer was born_**

**_By the way, he may seem like a total dick at the end but the sole fact that he met Viktor Frankenstein is enough to tell you that something wrong happened._**

**_And before you guys get confused, back at chapter two when Arashi's says that he never had a friend before, he really meant it because to him, Jayce was not a friend to him. I think I managed to send that message just fine._**

**_And here is the things you are suppose to know by the end of this chapter_**

**_-Jayce was Arashi's best friend_**

**_-Jayce survived Yami_**

**_-Jayce has a machine that can absorb Arashi's lightning Aura and channel it into his hammer. The ultimate Anti-Arashi weapon_**

**_That's basically it. This chapter was just developing Jayce's personality for future plot. Expanding on Arashi's past as just a bonus._**

**_Anyhow, here his chapter 7 for ya! Leave a review below if you want!_**

**_Until next time, this is Loric Kane signing off_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	11. Thor and Raijin

**This is Loric Kane here! **

**And first of all, I am here to say thank you to those people who helped me! More specifically Enigma95 and Chica36! Your help will go towards the writing of the next chapter. Of coarse, it might not be exactly what you described it as because I just wanted a general idea of how Weiss would react in the eyes of the fans.****  
><strong>

**Oh and the title. Remember Jayce in my story is the representation of Thor, the norse god of lighting and storms and such while Arashi is the representation of Raijin the japanese Shinto god of lightning. Hehehe. I always wanted a battle between the two gods that I myself am a fan of. I mean I'm for everything japanese and Thor is just bloody awesome in the DC universe.  
><strong>

**And about Yang. I know this is a major spoiler and I know hardly anyone reads the author's notes but I need a prank she and Arashi can pull. I mean I had an epiphany, telling me that the way I wrote Jayce in the last chapter was way I should have wrote Yang. Charming, cheeky and likes pranks. So I decided to do just that. And in order for them to bond, I plan for Arashi and Yang to pull a prank together. So yea**

**Give me them prank ideas**

**Also, by my count I have finally reached 100k words! Granted that some of them are Authors notes but it is still an important milestone! Celebrate good time come on! de de de de, aw! **

**Ok I'm done. Sorry you had to suffer through that.**

**Remember to read, rate and review!...even though you can't rate here...still! Do it**

**And here we are, the next chapter in the Child prodigy is...**

Chapter 10:

Thor and Raijin

Arashi really liked midnight walks. Being a Faunus, the night didn't really bother him that much so he could see almost everything without any impairment. But what he really liked was the silence. In the day, birds would chirp and the animals will scurry through the thick brush. At night all that noise just vanishes and silence regains supreme and he could just take time to take a breath. He guessed that he developed this during his year secluded from the rest of society because Arashi noticed that ever since he returned to the towns and the multi-story buildings, he felt this urge to retreat into the wild where nothing could bother him. Not journalists, not aspiring Huntsmen, and defiantly not teenage girls.

Of course there is that odd Grimm or two but that's beside the point.

The Emerald forest was one such place where Arashi could experience the silence he missed so much. In fact, this could be his most favourite place in the world because of the history he had with this place. To Arashi, seeing the trees and rocks he used to practice on made him nostalgic. There were very few trees without a scar from his vigorous training back in the day. For every marking, there was a memory behind it. He brushed his fingers along each and every tree he came across, trying to spot the markings of a blade.

Too bad he can't he was not here for a midnight walk stroll through the woods

"Arashi~" Ruby yawned behind him "Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night~"

"Secret training" Arashi said over his shoulder "Training only you could do"

"But we have a field trip tomorrow~"

"I know I know. I just want to teach you this so you can practice in your own time? Ah, here we are" Arashi stopped in front of a large tree. Shooting small bolts of lightning into the tree, he waited until a few branches fell down. Gathering the wood into a pile, he started a fire with a spark or two with his Aura. Kneeling down, he beckoned Ruby to join him which she did "Hmmm" Arashi noticed "You didn't bring your combat gear"

"You're the one who dragged me out of bed in the middle of the night" she pouted "So what is this secret training, Arashi? Why aren't we bringing the others?"

Arashi smiled "Do you remember that titan we fought, Ruby? Back at the reclamation mission?"

Ruby nodded "Yea. That thing was huge!"

"Well" Arashi leaned forward over the fire "What if I told you that you are the first one to ever kill one?"

"I was?" She asked, surprised "But I heard that you discover it"

He nodded "I did. But I never managed to kill one before. See, when I studied the titan's head you chopped off I noticed how…clean the cut was. Do you remember how though its skin was? I thought to myself, how is it possible for you to cut its head off so easily when its skin is so hard? I came to one conclusion. You used a type of Aura"

"I used my Aura?" Ruby tilted her head "That can't be right. If I killed it with my Aura, then why couldn't you?"

_She's getting smarter_ Arashi thought

"Because your Aura is a cutting element" Arashi brought his palm up that crackled with lightning "I don't know much about Aura because I am the only one who can do this. So I don't know if it is an element like water, earth and fire. But whatever your element is, it has the property of cutting. My lighting element has the property of power and speed. In short, my Aura has brute force and yours just slices through things"

"So you're going to teach me how to use my Aura" She concluded

"Kinda" He shrugged "I told you before, I already had this ability as far as I can remember. So I can't teach you generate to Aura it or how I you can use your element, but I can teach you how to manipulate Aura"

Standing up Arashi walked close to the large tree they were camped under. Lifting up an open hand, Arashi charged it with condensed lightning which lighted up the forest with a faint blue colour. Behind him, Ruby watched as he took a quick swipe at the side of the tree, making it explode in a shower of splinters and wood. Stepping aside, Ruby saw the crooked horizontal scar in the tree.

"That was me trying to cut the tree" He said, lifting up an open hand showing how he formed it "First I made my hand like this. Then I channelled my Aura into it. It is after that I start to let the lightening form around my hand. What I want you to practice is to force your Aura to gather in your hand and only your hand. After that, you would have to learn how to convert it into your element"

Ruby looked at her hand and tried to channel her Aura into her hand but instead her whole body was covered in her Aura. She tried again but she got the same results "Hehehe, any tips Arashi?"

"Hmmm" He thought "Nothing I haven't already told you. Remember, your Aura is the manifestation of your soul, your will"

"Then why can't I control it now?" She asked "You said that everyone wants to live right? Then isn't that enough?"

"You could try. I've seen that green man in team JNPR do it" He shrugged "But I haven't seen anyone who can convert their Aura into lightning like I can. My way is much harder but it will be worth it in the end. Besides, it will be easier to learn for you since you already used your elemental Aura once, channelled it into Crescent rose even. Just remember what you wanted at the moment you cut off that titan's head"

_What I wanted_ She thought_ I wanted to…_

"You don't have to tell me" Arashi said when he saw the red hue on her cheeks "Just remember that feeling and your Aura will bend to your will"

"Right" she nodded.

As Ruby continued to channel her Aura, Arashi sat down next to her and watched. It was fascinating to see this process unfold. Ever since the beginning, he had always wondered how a normal person would acquire his special talent. When he was a child, he hypothesised that if someone could learn to convert their Aura into an element like he can, then he could reverse engineer it and change his lighting Aura into a defensive Aura like everyone else. Of course, with his theory of Aura being the true will of one's soul confirmed with Ruby's ability to use elemental Aura, that plan was scraped.

Still, the prospect of developing a whole new set of abilities is attractive. He could imagine a world where people with lightning elements would power the technology of the future, where people with earth Aura would terraform the land for agriculture and land development. The world would truly be a better place with Aura. Of course, Ruby would get some credit. Maybe as his assistant or something. He hasn't thought that far yet.

"Agh! This is taking forever!"

…Look on the bright side. He could have done worse.

* * *

><p>"For the last two weeks we have kept you updated on the murdered gang found in the abandoned church of Saint Righteous in the Faunus district. According to the reports, the markings on the bodies were consistent with both sword and claw markings. This has caused a district wide investigation in the Faunus district. Now, during a press conference outside the police headquarters, we can confirm that Rumple S. Skin, the most wanted man in Vale has been identified as one of the casualties. The former employee of the Schnee dust company was accused of smuggling millions of dollars' worth of dust to the White fang three years ago. It is unknown if his crimes are linked to his death. We will bring more to you after these short messages"<p>

***Crack***

Weiss drew her fist back from the shattered monitor that was placed just outside Beacons sky dock. Looking at her fist, she frowned as she picked out the small shards of glass that was imbedded in her knuckles ignoring the other students who wisely left her alone. Rumple S. Skin was a name she hadn't heard in a long, long time. She wanted to hear that name again, but not like this. Not like this…

"Weiss?"

Turning around she found Arashi standing still like he was in mid stride

"Arashi" She said, surprised "What are you doing here?"

Arashi looked at the airship that was docked at the sky dock "I was going to say goodbye before guys leave for the forest. But I found you instead" He looked at Weiss' bleeding hand "Is something wrong Weiss?"

"I'm fine" She said dignifiedly "My hand just…slipped, that's all"

"Right…." Digging into his pouch that was strapped to his belt Arashi pulled out a handkerchief "Here. Wipe your hand"

"Thanks" Weiss thanked, accepting the cloth

"So do you want to talk about…that?" He pointed to the flickering monitor

"No" she said immediately

"It'll make you feel better" he pressed "Besides, we're friends. I won't judge you or anything"

Weiss removed the cloth from her hand and looked at the bloody cloth "…Fine"

Walking over to a nearby bench they sat down. From where they were, they had a good view of the airship preparing for flight in the distance. To be honest, Arashi felt extremely nervous, more nervous than Weiss he bet. He had researched that listening to people's problems helps them in some way. Then after that, the listener would give his or her opinion. This was his first time doing this so he had the right to be nervous. Kinda. Not really.

"When I was a kid" Weiss started "There was this man who worked for my father. He was in charge of the inventory of dust for all of the mines. My father trusted him and my father does not give his trust lightly. The fact the he trusted him was amazing. He trusted him so much that he didn't mind him talking to me. Father even let him teach me how to manage the business when my father was not there to do it. And I admit that at one point, I trusted him too"

"What was his name?" Arashi asked

"Rumple Stil Skin"

_Where have I heard that name before?_ He thought

"I looked up to him, you know" She continued "He almost felt like a second father to me sometimes"

"I assume something changed" Arashi commented

Weiss nodded, looking down at her lap "He betrayed my father's trust. When I was eleven, my father found out that he was stealing dust from the company and giving it to the White fang. The same people who waged war against my family. I was with him at the time and he took me hostage so he could escape. It worked because the next thing I knew we reached a bridge where the White fang was waiting. I honestly thought I was going to die. I thought that they would have taken me and hang me by the neck"

"…But?"

"But he let me go" She said "He left me at the bridge where my father found me"

Arashi sat back, analysing what he had just heard "You said he was giving dust to the White fang. Does that mean he was a Faunus sympathiser?"

"He was not a sympathiser" She denied "He was aiding a criminal organisation"

"Criminal or not, he did sympathise with them, correct?"

"…Yea"

"So you wanted to find him" Arashi concluded "To get pay back"

"No!" She gasped "No. I don't. He told me before he left me there on that bridge that he was sorry he used me and that all he wanted to do was protect me. I believed him because those mongrels could have killed me right then and there. But he kept them away from them, he protected me"  
>"But you said he betrayed your father's trust"<p>

"But not mine" She looked down again "I still trusted him, even after what he had done. After that night, father told the press that he was selling the dust to the White fang to make him a criminal. Father wanted me to forget about him but I still tried to track him down. I didn't want to get pay back. I just wanted to ask him why he betrayed my father by helping the White fang…But now he's dead. Killed by those filthy beasts"

Arashi felt his eyes twitch at her remark against the Faunus "…You don't really like Faunus, do you Weiss"

"How could I?" She scoffed "My family is at war with the White fang who are made up entirely of them, all the Faunus at this school hates me and a Faunus is suspected of killing the man who was more of a father to me than my own biological father!"

Arashi tiled his head "I didn't know the Faunus at this school hates you, Weiss"

"You're never around" She folded her arms "We only see each other after class. During class, the Faunus despises and ridicules me"

"Well, what about her" Arashi pointed at a brown haired, rabbit eared girl waiting patiently around the docked airship "She looks shy and nervous. She doesn't look the type that would hate you" Weiss stayed silent "I'm right aren't I? See, you only notice the Faunus that actively hate you. You don't notice the ones who are actually nice. Not all Faunus are that bad. You just need to get to know them"

Arashi stood up, holding out his hand "And about Rumple. I can't give you any advice on him but I can tell you that Rumple, whatever he was like, cared for you. That is something to remember him by, right?"

Weiss looked at his hand before she took it "Yea. You're right"

Pulling her up, Arashi grinned "Hehehe. I'm getting better at this whole talking thing"

"Excuse me?"  
>"Nothing" Arashi and Weiss turned to the horn that sounded from the docked Airship "I guess it's time for you to go now"<p>

She nodded "I guess it is…Hey Arashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for the talk. It really helped" Arashi blushed slightly when Weiss smiled. He has never seen Weiss truly smile before. Her pale skin, her snow white hair and her dazzling teeth. It was…blinding. In a good way. Weiss saw this blush and came to her own - wrong - conclusion "You're thinking something indecent aren't you!"

"Wait! What?!"

"You pervert!"

***Crack***

"Agh!" Arashi collapsed onto his knees "My nose! Why is it always the nose?!"

"I'll be sure to say hi to the girls for you!" Weiss called over her shoulder as she walked to the airship. In the inside, she was holding in a giggle. He may not be normal for his age and did speak like he was an adult but then again, she liked those kind of people. Kept life interesting.

_I still feel like I should remember the name Rumple Stil Skin_ Arashi thought

**_Kukuku_**

_What is it, Yami? You know something I don't?_

**_Oh nothing. Nothing at all_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some people are watching us~<em>** Yami said in his mind like he was singing a rhyme

_I noticed_ Arashi replied using his mind. He couldn't rest the people watching him know that he was actually talking to Yami. Lately, Arashi had noticed people watching him, following him, taking notes of what he could only assume were his habits. Being at Beacon, he ruled out the possibility of the press being here. He also ruled out the possibility of them being his admirers. The seniors would have by now told him about the destruction of testing Arena 42 when he was here. So he concluded that it must be people who were sent to spy on him. Or rather, people who were to keep an eye on him.

It seems as though his actions at the Reclamation mission reached the ears of Ozpin. He is the only one he could think of who would do this. Not that he blamed him. Arashi himself is weary of Yami, still is. Even if he was working together with his alter ego for this mission and only this mission he was still weary. What Ozpin was doing was completely understandable in his mind. But even if he did understand why Ozpin was doing this, it didn't make it any less annoying.

**_Are you having second thoughts?_** Yami asked

_No. I'm still going to find Jayce_

**_And how are you supposed to do that when you can't arrange a transport?_**

_You'll see_

Stopping in his tracks, Arashi nodded to himself in satisfaction at where he stood. It was a cliff that was not too far from Beacon. In fact, he were to look carefully he could see the sky docks of Beacon under the tall silhouette of the towers.

"Perfect" Arashi grinned. Fully aware of the people watching him, Arashi closed his eyes for his technique. First, he fused his whole body with lightning. Essentially he was trying to fit his lighting in between every cell, between every gap and then some. Kinda like weaving if he were to describe it. Arashi could sense the men following him notice what he was doing and were quickly trying to approach him.

Looking over his shoulder, Arashi waved a goodbye at them.

"Someone stop him!"

But they were too late as Arashi disappeared into the sky like a reverse thunder bolt

Arashi really didn't like flying. Not flying in a jet or ship of some type. I mean really flying, without mechanical help. But in this case it was necessary. Back when he was still a student, he made a concept for an ability to fly. The goal was reduce the cost associated with flying by airship and allow him to become something akin to a shock trooper. The theory goes that by using the gasses in the clouds, which creates friction which in turn creates static, he could travel through the clouds like a lightning bolt. He affectingly called the ability **Bolt.** It looked good on paper. But it was defiantly not practical.

In order to travel though the static in the clouds, he would have to imbed lightning though out his body and maintain it. Then he would have to get in the air and resist the natural instinct of lightning to travel to the ground. It was not as easy as it sounded. It would cost almost all his energy to do this. But it did have some advantages. One is that it is nearly undetectable aside from the blinding flash of lightning. Then again, who would suspect lightning to be a man traveling near blinding speeds? Also, speed. He wouldn't have to concentrate long because of the speed at which he travels. 3000 miles per second if he remembered correctly from his testing phase.

In the air, Arashi faulted because of the high winds before he corrected his course. He shrugged it off and not too soon, he found himself hovering over the city of Vale. Did he also mention that he would sometimes get nauseous when he was up in the air? The thin air made it hard to breath and the wind was no help at all. A land creature has no place in the sky he concluded. Sighing, he reinforced his feet with lightning and he dropped. Like a lightning bolt.

Arashi landed with an explosion of static, which whipped around and scared the ground surrounding him. Looking around he noticed that he was in an abandoned town. Just as planned

**_Why didn't you land closer?_** Yami asked

"Because Jayce of all people would know lightning in broad day light would be me" He said, looking at the green forest ahead of him "I'm taking the covert approach. This could be a trap after all"

**_Who cares_** Arashi could hear Yami froth from the mouth **_I just want someone to 'interrogate'!_**

Arashi rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't comment as he walked to and through the forest that bordered the abandoned town.

Like any smart man would, Arashi took extra care to research and plan every move he made. The coordinates Viktor had given him apparently pointed to the Red wood dam. That damn was built to drain a lake that was not surprisingly called, Lake Red wood in order for special trees to grow. The abandoned town he landed in was not actually a town. In fact it was just a camp for the builders who built the dam so it was reasonably close to the dam. The perfect place for him to land.

He started sneaking and took careful steps as he heard the sound of water falling at a controlled pace. Soon, he reached a cliff and ahead of that cliff was the dam. It was an incredible sight the red forest below span hundreds of hectares which was previously occupied by water. The job of this dam was to keep the water back while making a small amount of energy as a bonus. It was at least 100 meters above the ground and its top was wide enough for an eight lane highway to be constructed on top of it. Not that there is a motor way. The top was filled with crates of spare equipment for the dam was apparently in repair.

Spotting some exposed wires behind some crates on the top of the dam, Arashi allowed himself to grin slightly. Using his **Bolt** technique, he zapped across the gap between the cliff and the dam and appeared behind the crates. Another thing useful with his technique is that he could use it to teleport almost anywhere that was touching the ground. Though, the less conductive the material he is teleporting to, the more concentration and energy he has to use. Even if the material was extremely conductive, like exposed wires, it was still impractical because of the cost and can't be used in battle.

Peaking from the side of the crate he was hiding behind, Arashi noticed that he couldn't see any workers. Strange. One would expect that hundreds of workers would be here 24/7 during a repair of an important bridge. Dashing between cover, he became increasingly aware that there really were no workers here on the bridge.

Then he noticed a glow, coming from the centre of the damn. Blowing cover, Arashi stepped away from the crates and towards the glow.

In the middle of the dam, was a circular clearing. This must be the main repair job is at, judging by the layer of metal that has been removed. The whole place was littered with thick wires and cables, all leading to one thing that was in the dead centre of the clearing. The Mercury hammer. The golden hammer was standing up right by the head, with the wires feeding energy directly into it. And leaning against the hammer with his back turned was-

"Jayce"

The man turned around clam and slowly "Arashi"

"You don't look surprised" The Faunus observed

"I knew this day would come" He said "You've grown since I last saw you Arashi. You look a lot more mature"

"Like wise. You look older" Arashi unsheathed the sword out of his robe

Jayce stared blankly at the sword in his hand "How did you find me anyway?"

"That is not important" He glared "What I want is information"

"Oh?" Jayce raised an eyebrow "Information on what?"

"Your leader. He disappeared from the face of the earth and I want to know where he went"

Jayce shook his head "I can't do that Arashi. You can't face him as you are now"

Arashi frowned "So it's going to be that way, huh"

"I guess it is" Jayce gripped his hammer and pulled it out of the ground, severing the wires that were attached to it "Lets see how much you have grown, Arashi"

Arashi attacked first. Dashing towards Jayce, he swung his sword with a practiced hand. Jayce countered by using the long handle to block each strike that threatened to harm him. That alone showed how strong and familiar he was with his hammer. Even moving the hammer was hard because of the strength needed to lift it. Jayce is one of the few who can wield it so flawlessly and could use it to block even the fastest strikes Arashi can dish out despite it's impracticality in a sword duel.

Jayce stepped back to dodge a swing from Arashi's sword. Taking the opportunity Arashi jumped up with his sword over his head and brought it down with the extra force of gravity. But the sword didn't get far as a yellow barrier blocked his sword and bounced him back. Jayce reacted immediately and swung his hammer at Arashi who couldn't move in midair.

Grinding his teeth, Arashi used his **Bolt** technique to send him to the ground where he could move. Successfully dodging the hammer, Arashi lunged at Jayce from under the hammer with his sword charged with his static Aura. Jayce couldn't react fast enough and the blue blade travelled across his chest without interruption, only just scratching his bare skin because of his defensive Aura.

Kicking Arashi back, Jayce looked at the hole the blade made in his shirt "Hmm. You've gotten better"

Arashi glared "Give up Jayce. This is only one of the thousand cuts you will experience"

He chuckled "That's where you're wrong, Arashi. Because this is where things get serious"

Jayce twisted the handle on the Mercury hammer. The yellow glow of the hammer started to fade and with a series of sparks and mechanical groans, the head of the hammer caved in and blue electricity started to gather at the head. It was the hammer's second form. The Mercury cannon.

During its initial design, both he and Arashi designed it to mimic the young Faunus abilities. It was a success. When they tried to turn it into a weapon, a hammer like Jayce wanted, they had to make the fragile machine so it could compact into a small space so it could be used in close range. The Mercury hammer was the name of the compact form. It could still channel electricity – which glowed yellow for some odd reason – but it couldn't use its original abilities. The Mercury cannon is the name of the hammer's original form. This form could manipulate static energy in a way that was not unlike Arashi's.

This is what made it dangerous. The fact that it could use the same attack as he can plus even more unique attacks of its own, Arashi was extremely weary of its capabilities.

Arashi glared as he spotted the energy that was stored in the ARC unit that he wore on his chest travel through his arm and into the cannon. The cannon form was designed to be a ranged weapon. If he kept his distance the only way to attack Jayce is to use his lightning Aura. The only other option is to get up close which would still require his lightning Aura. Considering the cannon's abilities, the second option looked a lot more attractive than the first.

"Come on Arashi" Jayce taunted "Lets have at it"

Arashi dashed sideways as Jayce shot hundreds of energy bullets at him like a machinegun. The bullets were basically small condensed shards of energy which could pierce skin and melt metal. There were more bullets he could even dodge so he was forced to use his blade to deflect and absorb the energy, causing blue sparks to fly thought out the air and his blade to glow red with heat. Reaching the edge of the clearing, Arashi took hold of a shipping container and using his Aura to boost his strength, moved it in between him and the incoming fire.

Jayce narrowed his eyes as he saw the shipping container ignoring the energy shards and was being pushed towards him. Sending more energy to his cannon, a blue ball of condensed energy started to form in the cannon. Cocking his cannon, he aimed it the container **"Shock blast!"**

***Boom***

The container was consumed in a blue fiery explosion at could threaten to swallow a two story house whole. In the manmade lake that was formed by the dam, the water rippled from the shock. Jayce covered his eyes with his arm to avoid the flying shrapnel from entering his face. When he opened his eyes, he found Arashi unharmed and flying out of the explosion with his sword ready for a decapitating swing.

He brought the Mercury cannon up just in time to block Arashi's swing. Before the Faunus could react, Jayce flipped the Mercury cannon around and aimed the head directly at Arashi's chest. Jayce fired another shock blast but this time Arashi managed to dodge by using the hammer itself as footing. Using the recoil of the cannon, Jayce flowed and spun around, turning the cannon back into a hammer catching Arashi in its head. Bringing the hammer down, Jayce slammed Arashi into the metal and concrete flooring below.

Coughing up blood, Arashi was forced to use **Bolt** to escape the crashing hammer from turning his head into mush. Flipping himself up right, Arashi looked up to find Jayce above him with his hammer glowing yellow with power. He brought his sword up to block but he was forced down to his knees as the force was too great. He tried desperately to use his lightning Aura to boost his strength but he found that it was being drained by the ARC unit in Jayce's chest.

_He's draining my Aura!_ Arashi realised _I can't escape without using **Bolt** again. But if I do, I'll only be that much weaker…Wait that's it!_

Freeing one hand, Arashi gripped the ARC unit on his chest which gave him a direct connection with the energy that flowed throughout his body. He couldn't drain Jayce he did to him but the connection was enough for his plan. Gathering as much Aura he could muster, he infused both his and Jayce's body with lightning. Jayce didn't fight back because he didn't know what he was doing and thought he was just trying to delay the inevitable.

Imagine his surprise when Arashi used **Bolt** on them both, teleporting both of them into the sky.

"What!" Jayce shouted as he found himself falling to the ground. His stomach surged as he was not used to such high speed travel. Even with his upset stomach Jayce still had to mental power to stay wearing of his surroundings. He looked around the air franticly, searching for the threat and he found it. Falling towards him, Arashi gripped the sword in his sword in hand and readied himself for a collision. Jayce wasn't used to moving while freefalling and couldn't stop Arashi from landing on his chest, the kicking his hammer away as he did.

Arashi roared and started to swing wildly at his chest and at the ARC unit. The damage was minimised by the ARC unit which absorbed the lightning Arashi forced into his sword but it didn't protect him from the sword itself and Jayce's Aura could only hold out for so long as it started to flicker and fade. The moment his Aura collapsed, Arashi went straight for the ARC unit by stabbing it with his blade. Jayce grabbed onto the blade with his gloved hands, trying to keep the ARC unit from being damaged.

"Mercury Hammer! To me!"

As if by command, the free falling hammer charged up with energy and flew straight towards Jayce. Arashi didn't notice this and paid for it as the hammer came smashing into the side of his head, sending him flying away from Jayce. Seeing the water below rushing up eagerly to kiss him in the face, Jayce acted quickly by turning the hammer into its cannon form and activated its exhaust function. Discharging all the energy he had in his stores through the hammer's head caused it to act like a jet.

Jayce felt his body jerk as his hammer started flying. He gripped tighter as he saw the lake that was built up by the dam come closer and closer. When he slammed into the water, Jayce thought of nothing but to hold on tightly to his hammer. Skipping across the water's surface like a pebble, Jayce felt his grip slipping and fought hard to hang on. But his strength couldn't last forever and he let go and was lucky enough to crash land back on top of the dam.

Forcing himself to stand up, Jayce was just in time to see Arashi in the distance falling into the lake with a large splash. Calling his hammer back, Jayce stood and watched Arashi emerge from the lake. Gasping for breath

"You give up yet Arashi?!" he shouted "Go back now and I'll forget this ever happened!"

Arashi growled when he heard Jayce shout this. Holding his sword tightly, he threw it and sent it flying at Jayce in a perfect spinless form. Jayce frowned as he knocked the sword away, which finally snapped in half under the pressure. Looking back, Jayce widened his eyes as he couldn't see him in the water.

_Where did he go? Left? Right? _

"Feel the blade of Grass cutter!"

_Behind!_

All he could do is turn his head as see Arashi in the air, gripping the blade of his broken sword in his bare hands, ready to cut him down. Bringing the broken blade down on Jayce, the blade travelled across his chest and through the ARC unit like fish through water. Jayce reacted the second Arashi touched the ground by swinging his hammer like a golf club, sending the young Faunus flying towards a fright container which contorted on impact.

"You're getting slow Arashi" Jayce said as the boy struggled to get back on his feet "You know, that was a short fight compared to normal. You tire out fast"

"Tsk" Arashi spat out the blood that built up in his mouth "You're getting sloppy. You rely on you Semblance so much that when you fight me, we're on the same level"

"That's somewhat true" Jayce commented "but I don't need my Semblance to defeat you"

"That's because you have that ARC reactor" he glared "That reactor has been absorbing my Aura since the beginning"

"Hmmm. A wise man always has a backup plan" Jayce hoisted his hammer over his shoulder "My time here is done. I suggest that you get out of here too before the workers get back"

Jayce turned away from the immobile boy and started to walk away with Arashi glared at his back. Suddenly he stopped when he felt a change in atmosphere. A familiar, dark energy that tainted the air every time a certain someone wakes up. Looking over his shoulder he saw Arashi slowly standing up despite the damage to his fragile body.

"A wise man always has a backup plan, eh?" Arashi scoffed, his voice stretching out into a slithering hiss **"I see no flaw in that logic"**

"Yami" Jayce said to himself. Turning around, Jayce readied his Hammer for battle once again "I never thought that you can get out without a full moon"

**"Kukukuku"** Yami grinned **"I can't. That is, unless Arashi lets me out"**

Jayce narrowed his eyes "He would let you out? Since when"

**"Oh, just a few moments ago"** he said cheekily **"You see, this is one of the rare times that old Arashi and I agrees on the same thing. That is, to fight you"**

"I never thought that Arashi wanted to find the leader so much that he would let you out" Jayce said honestly. Flicking the damaged ARC unit on his chest, it flickered on but only barely

_I'm at a disadvantage_ He thought _Arashi damaged the ARC unit so it won't be able to handle much of Yami's lightning. That must have been his plan all along…_

**"I have to admit, Arashi did do a number on you"** Yami cracked his knuckles as lighting gathered around his body **"Looks like easy pickings from here on out"**

Jayce narrowed his eyes as he switched his hammer into its cannon form "Don't underestimate me"

**"There is a difference between underestimating-"** Yami cackled** "-and telling the truth"**

Jayce took that as a signal for the battle to start. Overcharging his cannon, blue energy started to gather in its head again. Yami twisted his neck in an odd angle as he gathered the static energy at his feet. Then without warning he dashed at the man in front of him.

Jayce fired shock blast after shock blast, but Yami just went through them like they weren't even there. Some of the balls of energy shattered on impact but the rest was literally bat them away by Yami like it was some kind of game. And to him it was if his laugh was anything to go by.

Yami cackled as he managed to catch one of the shock blasts in his hands. He kicked himself of the ground harder than ever before and appeared crouched under Jayce, under his guard. Channelling his own brand of static energy into the shock blast, Yami rammed it into the ARC unit in Jayce's chest, aiming to destroy it once and for all. And he did, in spectacular fashion I might add.

The blue energy that swirl in Yami's hand drilled into the machine, utterly destroying whatever was inside of it like it was a child's toy. Yami noted with extreme satisfaction that the energy that was left in the ARC unit further boosted the destructive power of the the compact energy in his hand. And in a flashing finally, it exploded forwards with such force that it sent Jayce flying up and over the side of the dam.

**"Hahaha~"** Yami awed with childish glee **"He's flying for so long~. I guess they call the forest Forever Fall for a reason~"**

* * *

><p>Just a few weeks ago Glynda, among other people considered Jaune a failure as a huntsman. Just a few weeks ago, Jaune was clumsy, had a short attention span in class, and couldn't even hold his sword straight let along swing it. Glynda had her doubts about how he got into Beacon in the first place. When everyone else started to get instructors for their teams, she honestly thought that Jaune and the rest of team JNPR were going to fall that much more behind. Then of course, Ozpin stepped in out of now where and took them under his wing. Honestly, Ozpin just does what he wants at the most random times.<p>

And trust it to Ozpin to train Jaune to a point where he could kill an Ursa Major – literally translating into Great Bear – alone with nothing but his archaic weapon. Granted he did just barely kill it without being killed himself but it was a huge improvement from what he was like the day he arrived at Beacon. She still hasn't seen any improvement in the Semblance front and he is still clumsy and still has a short attention span but at least he can now swing his sword without causing her to cringe in pain.

"Professor" The airship pilot saluted behind her "The ship prepped and ready is ready"

Glynda nodded at the man and dismissed him.

"Alright everybody. It's time to leave" Glynda called to the students who huddled around Jaune. The student didn't listen. Instead they continued to talk to Jaune. Why wouldn't they be? They were all curious about the Grimm because for most of their lives, they have been training to fight them yet had never seen one before. Some might have seen one at the initiation but many of them hadn't. And to see one killed right in front of them was beyond fascinating.

But that still wasn't a good enough reason to not listen to ones superiors

"I'll say this one more time" Glynda glared so hard that the air literally started to rain frost. Though that was from her Semblance, not her glare "Listen to me"

That seem to do the trick as the students immediately shut their mouth as stood straight in front of Glynda like soldiers standing in formation. Nodding in satisfaction, Glynda motioned the students to follow her to the Airship

Jaune sighed in relief when his fellow class mates finally left him alone. His past fantasies of fame depicted nothing of this. He imagined people would be bowing to him as he walked across the street, woman would be draping themselves over his body and gold would literally rain from the sky. But instead they just cornered him asked _so_ many questions. If this is what fame was like then he didn't want it.

Besides, it was not much of a big deal to kill that Ursa. During their training Ozpin, that sadistic old fart, didn't like to take things slow. The third day of training he forced them through initiation all over again but this time they had to do it alone, in the middle of the night and in a forest filled with weaker but numerous Grimm. Jaune found that he had to grow up quick if were to survive this suicidal training. He admits that the Ursa he killed today was a lot stronger then the Ursa in the forest at Beacon but again, it was not such a big deal.

But he couldn't help but take a small amount of satisfaction from the look on Cardin's face. When it came to their not so friendly rivalry, Jaune was happy to finally have something over the jerk.

"Congratulations Jaune" Turning to his side, he found Pyrrha walking beside him. Damn, he forgot that ever since the beginning of training, Ozpin had taught her to be more sneaky to counter her more…blunt traits.

"Congratulations?" Jaune repeated "For what?"

"Oh nothing" Pyrrha whistled at him, remembering the first day of training when Jaune broke down and told her about how he truly got to Beacon "But that was very cool of you Jaune"

Jaune grinned at Pyrrha "I couldn't have done it without you Pyrrha. You, Ren and Nora has been beside me since day one. Without you guys, I would still be the clumsy man I was before Beacon"

"Don't be so modest" She blushed slightly at the praise "What happened today was all you"

"Hehehehe" he scratched his cheek in embarrassment "Thanks Pyrrha"

When Jaune was battling the Ursa Pyrrha, at one point was going to help him my using her magnetic Semblance to discreetly control the movements of his sword and shield. But then she had an epiphany. Jaune wanted to grow stronger, that much in known from how hard he trained and how long he lasted in Ozpin's brutal training. But in order for him to grow stronger, he must fight that Ursa by himself. So, she instead used her Semblance to grab hold of the metal armour of everyone and held back. They thought they were too paralyzed to move but in fact it was her. Though, she would bet her name that Glynda knew what she was doing.

"Hmmmm" Looking over her shoulder Pyrrha saw Ruby looking off to the distance, unmoving. Weird. Today, Ruby has not been herself. For most of this trip, Ruby had been focusing solely on her hand totally ignoring the fact that her Aura was flaring randomly. Pyrrha thought she was trying to practice how to willingly bring up her Aura without being in battle like she can and by the look of things, she was doing well. Though she did wonder why Ruby was still practicing when she could already call upon it willingly.

"Ruby" she called "We're going now"

Ruby didn't move an inch "I…feel angry"

"What?" Jaune tilted his head "Why what's wrong?"

"Not me" She shook her head. Focusing on the horizon, she felt a powerful Aura. It was not like the feeling of a Semblance which she felt a lot of during the Reclamation mission. This one was undoubtable and Aura. It was strong, resilient and plentiful. But it felt tainted and evil. It was like the raging storms over the normally calm and peaceful seas. Breathing in the air, she realised what and who the Aura belonged "Arashi!"

As if by command, the ground shook as a lightning bolt, bigger and stronger than ever recorded in history came down onto the earth and exploded in the distance. Ruby could feel the lightning under her feet, traveling away from its point of origin. Arashi had never created a bolt of lightning like this before. She could tell that this was leagues harder than what he could do now. But that didn't matter, what did matter was that he was in trouble.

Turning to Pyrrha and Jaune and shouted at them "Get Glynda! I'm going to check it out"

"Wait!" Jaune called out "It could be dangerous. I'll come with you"

Ruby shook her head "I'm faster. You just get Glynda"

Before they could argue with the younger girl, she disappeared in a cloud of rose peddles.

Dashing though the red forest Ruby looked camouflaged with her red themed clothing. She could feel as she got closer a static field. If she were to explain it, it felt like the feeling when you lick the wrong side of a battery except all over her body. If it weren't for her multi-resistant clothing she doubt that she could find the strength to stand up straight. Then in the distance, she saw it.

In a field, filled with charred longs and burning trees, Ruby saw a brown haired, golden themed man wielding an equally golden hammer standing on one side facing off Arashi who stood on the other side of the field. The golden man, looked like had gone through hell and was struggling to hold himself up right. Blood was leaking from his mouth and the red patch in the centre of his chest was growing larger. His hammer looked like it was going to crumble under its own weight but it amazingly still glowed bright yellow.

When she saw Arashi, her eye widened when she saw his black hair and his grotesque smile. Arashi looked just as injured as the golden man, with his blood flowing out of his mouth, in between his nails and his right arm which looked like it went through a cheese grater, for it was missing a patch of skin. But he stood up right, uncaring of it all. And the Aura she felt. It was exactly like the feeling she felt during the Reclamation mission. The scary side of Arashi.

**"I'm bored of this game"** She heard Arashi say **"We end this now Jayce"**

"I…agree…Yami" Now named Jayce panted, lifting up his hammer

Ruby was still flying through the trees when they charged at each other. She saw the man gripping his hammer hard as yellow energy surrounded the head of the hammer. Arashi himself readied his palm out, letting condensed lighting form around it creating a blue hot knife made out of energy. They were both moving so fast they left a trail of energy behind them like neon. It was because of her recent training in reading attack patterns and prediction that she could see where they were aiming

_That man is aiming for Arashi's head_ She read _And Arashi's aiming for his heart!_

She had to stop them. For a fifteen year old girl, she had already seen enough death. She refused to let another human die if she could help it. And Arashi. That day in the ice cream palour. That day they made a promise. That day they made a promise to never kill. She kept that promise so far and she will do so for the rest of her life. And she will defiantly not let Arashi break his promise so easily!

_If my Aura is my will, then it better do what I hope it will!_

Just as the two forces were about to collide, Ruby appeared from the tree lines holding her scythe over her head. Channelling her Aura, she swung. Her hopes were answered when an invisible force emerged from her scythe, pushing the air in an arc which flew straight towards the two men. Totally ignoring the lightning they produced, it pushed them away easily like a child throwing her doll away. Simultaneously they collided with a fallen tree throwing up a dust cloud, and stopping their uncontrolled flight.

_That was Ruby! _Arashi realised _Give me back my body Yami!_

**_Awww~_** He whined **_I was just having fun_**

Suddenly being passed on the burden of pain that came with his body, Arashi's knees wobbled as he stood up. His hair started to turn back into its natural blue and his teach started to retract. Step by step he walked out of the dust cloud and over the fallen and charred remains of the trees. Before the pain became too much and before he fell down, he felt someone catch him. Looking up, he saw his red haired apprentice. Why is it always her? But boy how happy he was to see her.

"Ruby" He groaned, grabbing on to her red cloak as he felt himself fall into darkness

"Wow Arashi" She smiled "You sure are light"

By the time the airship arrived, Arashi was already fast asleep.

Flying down on Weiss' platforms the rest of team RWBY and Glynda ran up to the downed huntsmen and the huntress who watched over them.

"Stand back, Ruby" Glynda commanded as two white airjets came flying down "Let the medical team do their job"

Ruby nodded and ran up to her team

"Hey guys" She smiled warily

"What were you thinking?!" Weiss scold "You've seen what Arashi could do. If he were fighting, you run _away_ from the fight. No towards!"

"Hehehe" She chuckled nervously before she got serious "Listen guys. It happened again"

"What did" Blake asked

Ruby looked around just in case someone was listening. Turning back, she whispered "Well, remember how I told you how Arashi was not himself at the Reclamation mission? About how his hair was black and his laugh was all creepy? Well when I got here, it happened again. He wasn't himself. He even tried to kill that man over there" She pointed at Jayce who was being wheeled into an airjet

"Are you sure?" Yang asked "I mean, he might be a little angry every now and then but Arashi isn't the type to go all bat shit crazy"

"And you are the only one who actually seen him like this" Blake pointed out

"I swear something is wrong with him" Ruby defended "You believe me, right Weiss?...Weiss"

They all turned to the strangely silent heiress. Ruby saw the conflicting emotions on her face. Anger, confusion, sadness and shock were the only ones she recognised. Following her line of sight Ruby found that she was staring at Arashi who was placed on a stretcher and was being carted to his own airjet. Even Ruby knew this was bad. The members of team RWBY all knew about Weiss' dislike of Faunus. Blake seems for affected by this than anyone else. But she still hasn't told them why.

"He's a Faunus…" Weiss said, pointing blankly at him

"Yea about that" Ruby poked her fingers together in an effort to calm her nerves "We were going to tell you"

Weiss turned to her "You knew…?"

Blake raised her hand "I did as well…What? I thought we were coming out"

"You two knew…" Weiss repeated "…I need time alone, please. I have to think about this"

They didn't stop Weiss as she walked away from her team. Blake and Ruby sighed at this. They could tell that the next few days will be difficult.

"…What about me?" Yang spoke up "I didn't know about Arashi being a Faunus either"

"Do you care as much as Weiss?" Blake asked

"Well no" Yang shrugged "look I know I might sound a bit heartless but we have to act positive, you know?"

Ruby sighed "Yang's right. We have to stay positive. Weiss will get over this someday…hopefully"

The flight back was indeed restless

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Arashi discovered a whole new level of the word tired. He blamed it on his healing factor. The accelerated healing of cells causes him to feel tired but today his injuries were horrible. Throughout his time as a huntsman, he had gotten used to receiving this kind of injuries because of his lack of defence so saying that today's injuries were horrible mean that something. They said that it was a miracle his body is still intact. He had to thank Yami for that. He was the only one of the two that shared this body, who could make lightning dense enough to be used as a shield.<p>

Then he remembered the very last seconds of the battle when Ruby appeared. From inside his mind, he was Ruby literally push the air and forced them back with stunning force. So it was a wind Aura. He found that incredible. For her to use her wind abilities to push them back without killing them might not seem much but when he compared it to the fact that she once used it to slice the head of a titan…the amount of potential in that kind of skill. And at the rate she is going with her Aura, he had half a mind to call her a prodigy.

"Arashi"

Looking up from his seat in his room in Beacon's nurse's office, the blue haired boy saw Ozpin standing over him

"Professor" Arashi said "…Hi"

"Come" Ozpin said, holding out his hand "Walk with me"

"Yea about that" Arashi poked his legs "I still can't feel them

Ozpin glared s little bit to show he was serious "Walk with me"

Arashi raised his eyebrow but did what he was told with the mind set of a soldier. Following Ozpin out of the nurses office, Arashi soon found himself descending some stairs with the man

"Jayce is in the hospital you know" Ozpin said "We told the press that he got caught in a lightning storm during one of his experiments. They believed us of coarse, since he is a famous engineer and they still don't know he is apart of team JOLT"

"That's good to know" Arashi nodded at the information "Now I can go speak to him"

Ozpin looked down at Arashi but kept on walking "…Are you that determined to find the leader? That you'd bludgeon your old friend?"

The boy shook his head "He was never my friend. He even said it himself"

"Still. To let Yami out is a bit much isn't it?"

"You heard about that?" Arashi lowered his head

"I did" He nodded "A year ago, when Yami started coming out more often we tried to suppress him. But we only made it so that he comes out every full moon where he is at his strongest. And I remember how scared you were of hurting people. Of how many lives Yami will take away if he were to get out even if it was just for a day. You wanted to protect everyone. So we signed you up for the S&D division, where you are least likely to come into contact with civilisation and have enough monsters to satisfy Yami's bloodlust. But before that, you made me make a promise"

Suddenly they stopped. Looking up Arashi found that he was facing a steel metal door "…You actually did good on that promise?"

"I did" Ozpin nodded, opening the door "Now that you have willingly used Yami, your mental defences are low. That means until you get them back up, you will have to say in here. It is lined with lead, magnesium, depleted dust and every metal that is not conductive. There is a monitor in there that connects directly to my computer in my office. I've told team RWBY that they could speak to you using my computer. It will hold. But it won't hold if without your cooperation. I'm trusting you keep Yami at bay"

Arashi looked at the cell. Ozpin was right. He did go too far by accepting Yami's help. In doing so, he endangered the lives of everyone at Beacon.. Beacon meant too much for him. It might have been hard on him but it was the place where he started to relearn what it meant to be a child again. He couldn't let any harm come to this school. He refused to. He refused to kill. He refused to harm anyone! He refused to harm his team!

Silently stepping into the cell, Arashi turned to look at Ozpin one last time "Hey Ozpin. Tell the girls that I'll be seeing them soon"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope there aren't any plot holes. I had a lot of loose ends to tie and I hope I got to them all.<strong>

**The fight between Arashi and Jayce went along smoothly in my opinion. For those of you who don't understand what happened and/or were to focused on the awesomeness I presented, let me tell you. Arashi is weaker than Jayce and he knew it. He could hurt him but he would lose in the end. Same with Yami. He might be more stronger than Jayce, but Yami is to simple minded and will die if he were to face him, especially with the ARC unit. So Arashi's job was to damage the ARC unit and let Yami go in for the kill. Simple.  
><strong>

**You know, I idea of Rumple being not being such a bad person was an idea I got when I was having a shower. I mean, I left a huge gap there that I could have used for plot. So I did. Yay me**

**Also this is not part of the story but let me just say that Weiss is awesome. Just wanted to get that out there.**

**So here are what you are suppose to learn for this chapter**

**-Ruby is becoming proficient in the use of her elemental Aura. If it were a rank it would be Rank C**

**-Jayce is in the hospital**

**-Arashi is in a cell designed to hold him**

**-Why Arashi needs to be in the cell**

**-Arashi's will to protect Beacon**

**-Weiss has mixed feeling about Arashi**

**-Rumple Stil Skin is not such a bad man**

**-Hinted that Arashi sometimes forgets what happens when Yami is in control**

**-More about Arashi's past**

**-Weiss was attached to Rumple**

**-An alternate Jaune Arc where Jaune is rivals with Cardin and still killed an Ursa. This is due to Ozpin making him stronger. Like I said, with Arashi in the RWBY universe things are going to change in the same way a stack of dominoes fall.**

**Well...I just noticed how much of an information dump this was. For that I am sorry but it was worth it.**

**Remember to review!**

**This is Loric Kane signing off**

**Ja ne! **


	12. Ruby on the case!

**Yo! Loric Kane here yet again!**

**So I decided to put out this chapter right now instead of my regular schedule is because of a few reasons. One is that this was an easy, short chapter containing what I needed it to contain. Second is that I want more time for the next chapter which I expect to have more action then usual. And thirdly, its the school holiday. I want some time to my self ya know. I mean I have extra money and I intend to take my friend out to the beach to teach her how to swim and stuff.**

**So I was wondering last night if my fic will ever become popular. I once thought that reaching the 100k mark meant that people would be more inclined to read the story. I mean I have an habit of checking the word to chapter Ratio and judge from there if it is good or not. But with me reaching 100k words and still have low readers I was beginning to get nervous. But this is not something you guys should worry about. I just sent a PM to a certain follower of mine saying that I will definitely not discontinue this story or any of my stories.**

**But enough with this boring rant. Here is my next chapter!**

Chapter 11:

Ruby on the case!

Just a few weeks ago, Ruby would have never imagined herself willingly train in her free time. Her uncle had forced her to do plenty of that when she was in Signal academy. She thought that she was already proficient enough in fighting and thought that more training would be a waste of time. She was somewhat right because Arashi even agreed with her. Though he still endorsed it just to keep her up to shape. Not that she needed it. But this kind of training was different. In a good way.

Her Aura training was becoming more and more…fun. It was like Semblance training where everyone had to go about it in their own ways. But with Semblance training, the instructors had some idea or tip to give to the students to help with their training. Aura training was similar. Arashi had given her some tips about how she could use it but he had been no help at all when it came to improving on her ability. He said the only thing he can truly help her with is how to control and manipulate her Aura. He can't do that unless she could use it first. So, she had to discover ways of training as she goes.

At first it was frustrating. After she learnt how to manipulate her Aura to move to specific places around her body, something she spent a whole day on and had yet to master, her next goal was to turn that Aura into something that could be used as a weapon. That meant trying to hang on to that same feeling he had when she went to the Reclamation mission. Sadly, now that she was conscious of what she was thinking her embarrassment was far stronger. That was only one of the many setbacks.

And despite all the frustration that came with trying to learn how to use Aura offensively, she was beginning to like it. Maybe she was a sadist but every time she made a break though, every time she discovered a way to train her new skill she felt so excited. It was a brilliant feeling. She was starting to see why Arashi was so willing to encourage her ability. He was excited to see what her training will come up with. And she was starting to share that very same excitement.

Anyway like I said before, training was something had never thought she would do early on a Saturday morning. In he own section in the Emerald forest, Ruby was testing her own little theory regarding her Aura. I know what you're thinking. Ruby and theory does not belong in the same sentence together. But when she was going over her notes, both taking notes and reviewing them was hammered into her brain by Arashi during the first days of her apprenticeship, she came across something that Professor Oobleck once said.

It was what he called the scientific method. Basically what it says is that when you make a theory, you base it on facts. Then you try to prove that theory wrong. If it is wrong then you adjust the theory to make it correct again. Then you test it again and so forth. After each and every test, the theory becomes more refined and complex. And at the end the theory becomes so flawless that it becomes a fact itself.

That was she was doing now, using that method. The fact is that Ruby's Aura can cut through tough materials. And the theory is that it her Aura has the propriety of cutting. That was what Arashi had figured out after the Reclamation mission. That theory was further refined when Ruby used itpush the air, something that she discovered at the incident at Forever Fall two days ago in which Arashi landed himself into a meter thick cell in the school basement. Ah forget that. We're getting of track.

Using those facts, Ruby adjusted the Arashi's theory and she concluded two things. One was that her Aura was a force of some type and she could use it to cut if she concentrated that into a small area. That would explain how she pushed Arashi and a fully grown man without dicing them into mince and how she cut clean through that Rotten Titian. Second was that her Aura effects air. She said effect because she regarded the first conclusion. It took her a butt load of research and mind grinding to conclude that. Everyone thought they were hallucinating when they saw her actually pick up a book, read it and take down notes and frankly, she thought she was too.

Because of what she had seen it do, Ruby had half a mind to call her Aura is an air based one. An element like Arashi's. But like she said before, to refine a theory you must prove it wrong. So she thought. If her Aura was some type force, then can it affect something else but air? Like earth? If it couldn't then she can just conclude her Aura to be an air Aura but if it could affect more than just air…

So on this lovely, sunny Saturday morning Ruby set out to test her theory. And that was why she was in this cold, calm stream dressed in her old Signal gym uniform that was too short to give her any warmth. But the excitement alone was enough to help her ignore the cold.

To test this theory of her Aura being able affects other elements, she when to the stream for a few reasons. Water was one of the most plentiful and softest of the elements out there. And this particular stream was almost always soft and calm. Getting into the stream Ruby set her eyes on a down tree on the other side. If she could use her Aura to cut the tree with the water than she could be facing another breakthrough in her Aura training.

"Ok!" Ruby pumped herself up "Test number one underway!"

Putting her hands outwards, she aimed it at the tree on the other side of the stream. Gathering her Aura into her hands, she focused hard on that feeling of protectiveness over Arashi. Even now she could feel the blush of embarrassment on her cheeks but ignored it. Feeling her Aura reach its panicle in power she released it into the water. Looking at the water, she saw no effect. She sighed and started again.

Regarding her actual ability to use offensive Aura, she still had trouble with it. Turning her Aura into something offensive was most defiantly the hardest thing to do in her opinion and she could produce 1 in about 20 tries and even then it was not that strong. It was not something she could rely on in a fight yet. If it weren't for this important experiment she would still be practicing how to do this.

Finally after a long wait, Ruby started to hear a whipping sound. Like the sound of a dishwasher except more violate. Looking at her hands, she saw water whirling around her out stretched hands taking a form that looked like a drill. Grinning throughout, Ruby released it and watched it travel through the water like bullets in that movie she watched with that guy called Neo in that digital world. Now that she thought about it, she should watch that movie again.

Seeing a crack appear on the log, Ruby wadded through the water and onto the other side of the stream. The technique she used was something she developed herself to mimic the bolts of lightning he can make. It was basically using her Aura to shoot out a concentrated amount of force in an area about as small as her pinkie. It took the least concentration and that was why she used it for this experiment.

Inspecting the log Ruby notice that her technique really did drill into the old wood. It didn't go through but it left a marking. Hahaha! Breakthrough! So her Aura didn't only effect air. It could affect water as well. Could she go even further and conclude that her Aura effect hard materials like metal and earth? What about fire and lightning? Could it be used in conjunction with Arashi's lightning? The possibilities are endless.

_Hehehe this is so cool_ She thought

"Ruby?"

"Eep" Spinning around in fright, she saw the white heiress in her combat gear and weapon in tow "Weiss" Ruby gasped "You scared me for a second there"

"What are you doing?" Weiss raised an eyebrow and analysed the younger girl with judging eyes "And why are you wearing shorts and a t-shirt in the freezing water?"

"I…ah" Ruby rubbed her head, trying to think of an excuse. It wouldn't do if someone discovered what she was doing in her spare time "I was…ah…was taking a bath! Yea that's what I was doing. Taking a bath"

Judging by the look on her face, Weiss didn't believe a thing she said "Without soap?"

"Without soap" She nodded

"…You've gotten weirder since the first time I met you"

"I know" Ruby grinned. Crossing the stream back to the other side Ruby looked up at her team mate and asked "So what are you doing here Weiss?"

"I…I am just trying to take my mind of things" Weiss turned her head away from Ruby "After what happened recently, I thought I should try to get some training done"

Appearing beside her in a cloud of pedals, Weiss was slightly surprised to see her clothes almost completely dry. Traveling at high speeds must do wonders when it comes to drying off clothes "You still hung up about Arashi being a Faunus?" Ruby asked

"I am not 'hung up' you dolt" She denied "I'm just…a bit angry"

"Hmmm?" Ruby tilted her head. She thought Weiss was had started to get better as of late.

Her shoulders slumped "I just found out that everyone knew that Arashi was a Faunus. The seniors told everyone on the first day"

Ruby nodded in understanding. There was a certain truce going on between the students of Beacon. Following Weiss' discovery of Arashi's extra appendages, everyone agreed to not talk about the subject when Weiss was around. Though admittedly, the truce has been going on for a while now. People took extra ordinary lengths to keep her from discovering this fact because everyone assumed that she would hate the Faunus more than anyone because of what they had done to their family and having one so close to her, teaching her would earn her wrath. Imagine everyone's surprise when Weiss seemed to take the news somewhat better than expected.

"Hmmm" Ruby thought, looking at Weiss' weapon in her hand "If you want to train I know a great place that you could use"

"You do?" Weiss raised an eyebrow "First you start studying then you start training on your own? Something is defiantly wrong with you"

"Hehehe" Ruby giggled, grabbing the richer girl's available hand "Come, follow me"

"Hey!" Weiss protested, pulling her hand away "Don't touch me with those dirty hands of yours you numbskull!"

Looking behind her to see that Weiss was following her anyway, Ruby wanted to start up a conversation.

"So how are you feeling Weiss?" Ruby asked like she was talking casually

The white haired girl narrowed her eyes at Ruby "If you're talking about Arashi…I'm still figuring things out"

"Oh" She frowned but didn't push the subject any further

"But" Weiss said suddenly "I did think about what Arashi said to me before we went to Forever Fall"

"What did he say?"

"He said that not all Faunus are bad" Weiss shrugged "He said that I only notice the bad ones and not the kind ones. So yesterday night, I went to talk to Velvet"

"Velvet?" Ruby thought aloud "She's that quiet bunny girl right?"

Weiss nodded "She doesn't like being called bunny girl. But yes she is…I think Arashi was right when he said that there is some kind Faunus out there. Velvet was nice, kind and she's smart. And I kindda enjoyed hanging out with her. I wouldn't mind if we hung out again. I even got team CRDL to stop picking on her"

"Really? How?"

"I threatened to castrate them" Weiss said calmly

"…What does castrate mean?"

Weiss sighed "No matter how much you change, you're still the same old Ruby"

Ruby laughed lightly in embarrassment "But that's good right? If not all Faunus are bad then you and Arashi can go back to being friends"

"…It's not the easy Ruby" Weiss shook her head "For some reason…I'm still angry at Arashi"

Lightly bumping into Ruby's back Weiss figured that they had reached where ever Ruby was leading her. Looking around she saw that they were still in the forest. Plain and boring as usual. But straight in front of her was what looked like a makeshift shooting range. Three rows, separated by fallen longs and at the end of each row was a scarecrow or another human like dummy, each having a wooden slab of wood with a red bulls eye painted on to it nailed into their chests.

"Ozpin made it for Arashi I think" Ruby said "It has a bit of mould and the dummies need to be replaced every now and then but it's fun to use"

Weiss walked up to one of the dummies and flicked its head. It fell of immediately revealing a grey crystal imbedded in the centre of the main body "It's a depleted dust crystal. That means that it could absorb my energy….It's a bit crude but it will do"

"Well, go ahead" Ruby encouraged, sitting on the side lines "I left Crescent rose back in our dorm room"

Nodding, Weiss walked to the end of one of the three rows and shot three arcs of light at the dummy at the other end. The lights splattered the chest of the dummy but most of the energy flowed into its body and presumably into the empty dust crystal. In the dead centre of the wooden bulls eye, one large scorch mark was left covering most of the cheap wood. It was crude and she didn't really need practicing but it was something she could do to take her mind of things.

"…So Ruby" Weiss spoke up "Did you find anything out about this 'dark' Arashi you've been talking about for a while now?"

"Hmm?" Ruby thought "I remember back at the forest, that man called Jayce called that dark side of Arashi, Yami. I think. Might just be my imagination but the name Yami is important somehow"

"No one believes you, ya know" Weiss said, shooting more arcs of light at the poor dummy "No one has seen this 'dark' Arashi before"

A proverbial light bulb hung over her head "That might not be true. I remember hearing that on Arashi's first day of exams, he destroyed one of the old arenas where they hold the Grimm. Jayce was the one who fought him and kept him from destroying anything else" She thought "This dark Arashi…Jayce knows something about him that we don't. If I could talk to him then…"

Weiss looked at Ruby in the corner of her eyes "I'm starting to think Arashi has been teaching you more than the rest of us"

"W-W-What?" Ruby stuttered slightly, thinking Weiss found out about her special training

"Think about it" Weiss said "All he's been teaching me, Yang and Blake is how to fight and improving our skills. He's been teaching you patience, battle tactics, how to read attack patterns, army management. Stuff a leader would know…You're still an idiot but you probably know more about tactics than the rest of us. It makes me believe that he wants to train you to be the team leader"

"Me?"

"But that doesn't mean I won't try to prove that I'm the better leader!" She shouted, destroying the dummy that stood in her way "You better watch out Ruby because I won't stop getting better and the moment you let your guard down, you'll find me far ahead of you!"

Ruby tilted her head in confusion as Weiss stated to go at the dummies with renewed vigour. Then she smiled "Yea"

That was the beginning of a rivalry that would continue for years to come.

* * *

><p>Jayce was an engineering genius. He was a kid when he created his first hand held, dust powered rail gun for his father which he sometimes took on his missions given to him by Vale's Peace Keeping Corps. As a kid, he was inspired by the comic 'Adventures of Metalman' where playboy named Sony Tark would use his mobile combat suit which was powered by an experimental synthetic dust to fight evil and get the girls. What was there not to like about the comic. It had girls, explosions and robots! That was probably why he wanted to become a Huntsman. He thought that if he worked in the Advanced Engineering Division like Sony did, he could become that playboy who had a crap ton of flying combat suits.<p>

What a disappointment it was when he was assigned to one of the governments 'spec ops teams'. Though in the eyes of the public, he was just another freelancer.

That being said, it was easy to reverse engineer the ARC unit which was an incredibly important component for the Mercury Hammer to operate. He had to say that is was brilliant in design. Unlike the simple contraptions that could be used to absorb Semblances which all used depleted dust crystals, the ARC unit was built to absorb Aura. To make it work, they used a special metal that could conduct Aura. The same type of metal that Arashi used for his swords. Since Aura conductive material was hardly ever needed, only one company produced it and hence it was incredibly expensive.

But still, with his resources he was not only able to repair both his hammer and ARC unit, but he improved on both of them, in the hospital room I might add. He was able to make a more durable and conductive ARC unit. So durable in fact that he placed one in the centre of his hammer. Now he didn't have to worry if the ARC unit on his chest failed because he had another one in the centre of his hammer protected by thick slabs of metal. And after much thinking, he decided to keep that same gear insignia on the original ARC unit to pay homage to the division he hoped to join when he was a kid.

Now on his third day stuck in his private hospital room, he just running out of things to do when he was told he could leave. About time if you asked him. With all their technological advancements, he was surprised that no one has invented a miracle machine that could cure anything from broken bones to sickness in an instant. He would put that on his list of future inventions but he just didn't care about those kind of inventions. He was more a mechanical man. An engineer.

Sighing to himself, Jayce stretched his arms to test out his new clothing. It had just arrived from the tailor and it felt like it was brand new. Bring a gear head, it felt weird for his clothing and pockets feel clean…

***Knock knock***

"Excuse me? Is this Jayce's room"

Hearing such a cute young voice got him excited. Not being known as a member of team JOLT in the eyes of the public and instead as a strong, handsome, smart, charming Huntsman really did have its perks. Young girls who idolise him as much as the latest boy band was one of them. And they were almost ALWAYS cute or hot because odds are, they are aspiring huntresses meaning that their Aura would keep them looking like goddesses.

Don't blame him when he turned around, he was expecting a cute/hot girl. He wasn't disappointed when he was faced with a cute red head that looked – sadly – sixteen. But despite this, his face still scrunched up in fear.

"It's you!" He shouted, hiding behind the hospital bed pointing at the young girl "You're the girl that nearly broke my neck at the forest!"

Being all powerful, he rarely got injured at all. But when he did poor Jayce gets paranoid to the point of hyperventilation.

"Eh?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion

"GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY!" He shrieked, swinging his hammer like a kid swinging a stick at his bullies.

"It's ok! I'm not here to hurt you" Ruby walked up to him and started to pat the grown, cowering man on the shoulder "…There, there"

Trust me, it was a whole lot weirder if you were there.

"So" Jayce sat on the bed "What are you here for? An autograph? A photo with yours truly? Come on don't be shy"

_He's acting like nothing happened_ Ruby sweat dropped

"No, no. I don't want any of that" Ruby bowed slightly in respect "My name is Ruby Rose. I'm the apprentice of Arashi Nii"

_Arashi's apprentice?_ Jayce thought _He actually took on apprentice? And way isn't she afraid of me? Didn't he tell her about what I'm apart of?_

"Well Ruby" He coughed "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to ask some questions" She said, sitting down on a chair taking out a small notebook and pen "About Arashi"

"And what makes you think I can help?" He asked

"Because I heard a rumour that you fought Arashi when he destroyed the arena at Beacon. And I remember hearing you call Arashi 'Yami' back at the forest"

"So you want to know about 'that'" Jayce huffed "If no one has told you about 'that' then it is better to keep it that way. This is one of the times where the less you know the better"

"But-"

"Trust me" He smiled. When he saw Ruby take on a look of disappointment he knew he had to keep on talking "So how has Arashi been doing these days. Does he talk about me often?"

Ruby looked up at him "No. He never mentioned anything about you. I only know you from the magazines and from your research they have at Signal"

"They have my research at Signal? Who knew" He shrugged "What about you? The Arashi I knew would have never taken on an apprentice"

"That's what Ozpin said once" She laughed "I don't know why he took me on. He said that he took me on because I was too big of an asset to the Huntsmen. But I don't think that was the true reason"

"That's Arashi. He was never good at being honest" Jayce nodded to himself "When I was at Beacon with him, I was his partner for Professor Port's classes. He was kind of a loner back then. Always ate alone, slept in the trees sometimes. Heck for the first few weeks I was his partner he did everything to avoid me, even buying a drone with a camera attached to avoid sitting next to me in class. It was only until Ozpin chained us together did we start to hang out"

"So you were friends with him?" Ruby thought "But I remember Arashi saying that he never had a friend before"

Jayce continued to smile albeit strained "Well, considering what happened between us I think he doesn't count me as a friend in the first place…So how is he around you? Is he still a loner like back then?"

Ruby shook her head "He's still a bit lonely I think but he's been opening up with me and the team. Most of the time he is busy organising our classes, finding things to teach us and advising the S&D division in his room. But lately, he's become more carefree. He's eating tubs of ice cream at a time, he's trying to make more friends and he even helped me raid the pantry onetime"

"That's good to know. Knowing that he's getting more social is a relief" He genuinely smiled

"You should come to Beacon with me, after this" Ruby suggested "I could show his room and other things about him"

"But what about-"

"Arashi's away" She said immediately "He decided to take a break"

"…Yea. I'd like that" Jayce nodded "...So tell me what have you gathered about that side of Arashi. I want to know"

"You mean Arashi's dark side?" She flipped through her notebook "Well, I know that his hair turns black and his teeth become long. I also know is lightning Aura becomes stronger and he starts acting a bit...It's not him when his dark side comes out. And I remember you saying something about 'Yami' when you fought him"

"Hmmm" He huffed "That dark side you're talking about. It's called Yami. He's…like a split personality. I'm not going to tell you much but I will tell you that Yami and Arashi aren't the same. The Arashi you know is real and his dark side, Yami is something else entirely. Yami is violent, evil, sadistic, masochistic…He is everything wrong with this world. Yami is the reason why me and Arashi aren't that close anymore"  
>Ruby looked down at her notebook "I knew that something like this was going on with Arashi…but I never thought that he had a split personality…How did he get it?"<p>

Jayce shook his head "Only a few people know how Yami came to be"

"Do you know?"

"I don't think it is something you should know about. Not yet" After a short pause Jayce stood up, lifting the Mercury hammer over his shoulder "So, you offered to take to Beacon, no?"

"R-Right!" Ruby ran after him as he left the room "But just one more question. Why were you fighting Arashi in the forest?"

Jayce faltered in his walk before he looked back at the girl "Like I said. The less you know the better"

Ruby looked down at her notes as they rounded a corner. She didn't learn that much from Jayce. But learning that Arashi had a split personality started to explain a lot about him. To some people that would have been enough, to know this secret. But Ruby felt that there was something else. Something that was missing, something that didn't make sense with Yami. Ruby could guess what it was.

_How did Arashi get his split personality?_

* * *

><p>The cell was designed specify for him. He would know, because he designed it.<p>

Arashi knew that one day, Yami's strength and influence over his body would grow to a point where Arashi himself would start to lose control over him and everything that made him, him would cease to exist. He knew that would happen because it already happened once before. The first time Yami came out, when he was betrayed by Jayce, his 'mental barrier' was low enough for him to get out. That was what Ozpin theorised. He said that Yami might have been dormant inside of him before that incident. But that's beside the point. The point is, Yami nearly took his body over and could do so again.

So before Arashi left on his yearlong seclusion, he and Opzin designed a cell that could hold Yami…for a while. Yami was a power house and could not be held in a cell for long. But the point of the cell was to buy Arashi some time to suppress Yami once again. Arashi had found that to suppress Yami he had to suppress the murderous urges that would draw Yami out. It was hard the first time because those same murderous urges were what he used to fuel his Aura. He still does but he was much more careful not to fall back into the addiction of blood and carnage.

So here we find Arashi. Sealed in a god-know-how-many-ton cell that was meters underground, under Beacon's administration building, Arashi tried his hardest to block out the voice in his head and the killing intent that he was deprived of. Sitting comfortably in the centre, Arashi was enjoying the short time where Yami just gave up trying to convince him to give in. Even if he was evil, he still got bored like anyone else. Though he was a bit grateful to Yami for actually talking to him because without his company he would have gone insane himself. Luckily, Yami wasn't smart enough to think about leaving him alone.

Around him, three of the four walls were filled with scorch and claw markings. Those were caused but his out of control Aura which Yami himself had some control over. The last wall, the undamaged one, had a monitor installed into it and protected by a bullet proof glass. No matter what happened, Arashi forced himself to keep that wall untouched. Other than Ruby Ozpin and Glynda who came around every now and then, no one else has talked to him. He was grateful for their company and he treasured them dearly but he was disappointed that none of the other girls came to visit.

That was why today he was met with a great surprise

"Hey"

"…Hey"

On the other side of the line, Weiss sat uncomfortably in Ozpin's chair. When she came in to Ozpin's office and asked him for some alone time with Arashi, he had been more than delighted and let her used his computer without a second thought. Suddenly being alone in a room with the only device that would reach Arashi made her extremely nervous. More so when she saw Arashi's wolf eared face appear on the computer screen.

Seeing the clawed metal wall behind him she said nervously "I see you're…having a rough time in there"

"That is an understatement" Arashi sighed, scratching his chest thought the torn remains of his combat gear "Out of curiosity, what is the reason Ozpin say I was in here for?"

"He said that this was your 'anger room', whatever that means"

"Hmm. He told Ruby that as well" Arashi huffed "Is it really that convincing that I would have an 'anger room'?"

"So it's not your anger room"

"Wai-ah…Never mind. Forget I said anything" His shoulder slumped "So what do you want to talk about Weiss? Has those Faunus bullies picked on you again?"

She shook her head "No nothing like that…I just wanted to talk about you" She mentioned to the ears on top of Arashi's head

"Oh that" He chuckled nervously "So does that mean you hate me now?"

Weiss fiddled with her fingers, refusing to look at Arashi in the eyes. Arashi took this as a sign of the yelling that was most defiantly about to happen "You know how much I hate the Faunus because of what they did to me and my childhood. You know how they affected my life. In my experience, the Faunus are hateful towards me and they would do anything to see my head on a pike. You being a Faunus make me a bit cautious around you and maybe even a bit angry…But what makes me furious at you is that you would keep this a secret away from me"

"…Eh?"

She continued "Everyone knew you were a Faunus and not me! I mean I understand why you would keep your heritage a secret but…god! I thought you said we were friends! Friends tell each other these kind of things. You should have trusted me to accept you instead of letting me find out while you were knocked out cold!"

"…Let me get this straight" Arashi said "You are angry at me because…I didn't tell you I was a Faunus?"

"Yes!" She shouted "You didn't trust me enough to tell me that you were a Faunus. That hurts me because…you were one the first people who started to treat me like a normal person" Arashi blinked as Weiss grew silent. He blinked again. And again. And once more just to be safe "…Don't just sit there and act like a gold fish, say something"

Arashi coughed in his hand "…You know, I never thought you actually took my talks to heart. I guess I was wrong…I don't much to say Weiss, except thank you. For accepting me"

"…And?"

"And I am sorry that I didn't tell you about this" He pointed to his ears "And I promise that I will never try to keep my secrets away from you….If you ask the right questions"

"Hey!" She growled, thought there was no hostility in her voice anymore

"I have to have some secret" Arashi laughed "So are we friends again?"

Weiss smiled ever so slightly "We never stopped in the first place"

* * *

><p>It was certainly awkward to be at Beacon again. The teachers and senior students that recognised all waved hello and welcomed him back. It was strange to see the former juniors now taller and tougher looking but other than the new faces that where around, everything remained the same. Same atmosphere, same warm friendly faces, same knowing and annoyed face that Professor Port seems to always wear every time he sees the hammer wielding man.<p>

It was something, to come back to all these things after a year living and experiencing the celebrity culture. It was one thing to talk to his fans and his admirers but it was something else to actually know them. I've seen you on here, I've read you did this, I've heard you banged her etc. It was like listening to them talk about his adventures and he didn't know what the hell they've been up to. He would just stand there nodding blankly like a gold fish more often than not.

But it wasn't that bad. With this little girl, Ruby he remembered her name was, very few people came up to him and tried to start a conversation. Instead, they would just give a knowing perverted smile. That gave him the impression that the only reason why they kept away was because of his reputation of being a 'player' of sorts. Bloody perverts. Ruby was at least five years younger than he was. That was hardly legal. Plus he didn't swing that way…

Jayce shook the nasty thoughts out of his head. Refocusing on the present, Jayce noticed that he was in the teacher's dorms/rooms. Standing still, he read the plaque that was fitted neatly onto a door. It read Arashi Nii.

"This is Arashi's room" Ruby said, opening the door "I think I'm the only other than Arashi who visits this place"  
>"Hmm" Jayce nodded. Stepping into the room, he noticed that is was not like Arashi's room when they were friends. It was much more tidy, organised and neat. But then again, there were very few things to keep tidy. A lone computer, a book or two from the library and the swords basically tidied themselves, especially the swords because they hung from the walls. Wait, swords? Jayce blinked. That was a lot of swords. He never knew Arashi liked them that much. He used to always carry a small blade, one he called a tanto.<p>

"So this is Arashi's room" Ruby said, lying down on his bed "He ever stays in here. He only comes here to sleep"

"It's a lot cleaner than what his own room was like" Jayce mused, sitting down at Arashi's desk chair after adjusting it a little for his height and leaning against the desk itself "Back in the old days, Arashi had the habit of taking on more things then he can handle. When he read the school rules, he forced seven of his main subject teachers to teach him after school. One instructor for every day of the week"

"So he was a hard worker?" Ruby asked

"Yes he was" Jayce smiled as he traced the edges of Arashi's desk "I'm sure Ozpin might have told you some of this but Arashi didn't like to be treated like a kid…well sometimes. Only Glynda was allowed to treat him like that but anyway, Arashi worked extremely hard to keep up with the older students. Somewhere down the line, it was clear that Arashi out grew them and will continue to grow far into the future"

"So what was he like?" Ruby asked "You said that he was a loner and a hard worker but you also said that you were his friend. Did he act different around you?"

He shook his head "No not really. He didn't really treat me all that different from anyone else. He gave everyone the cold shoulder…But he was closer to me than anyone else. Now that I think of it, we were angry at each other but it was never hostile. I think. That was a very confusing time of my life Ok. And when that started to change, when we were starting to get friendly…I don't even know why I'm telling you this"

Ruby sat up on the bed "What happened?"

"Some stuff happened" He sighed "It was my fault that we stopped being friends. I didn't want to but…certain circumstances forced me to do so"

There was some history behind their friendship, she knew that. Harsh history. She could tell from the way Jayce spoke that he regretted whatever happened. And Ruby's innocent mind managed to come up with the simplest answers.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"What?" Jayce almost reeled back in surprise "It's not that simple, Ruby. The things that happened beaten us can't be fixed with just words"

"Why not?" She asked "My dad says that words are stronger than swords"

"If you believe that then you should become a politician" He dead pinned, abruptly standing up taking his hammer with him "I guess I should be going now"

"What!" Ruby jumped to her feet "You just got here!"

Throwing the door open he said over his shoulder "And now I'm leaving!"

"Oh no you don't!" And she ran after him. It was defiantly an amusing sight to see the smaller girl trying to drag the much bigger man back into Arashi's room by playing tug of war with his jacket. Even more amusing was the argument they had which consisted with Ruby yelling 'talk!' and Jayce yelling back 'no!'. That continued long until they reached the sky docks, where Jayce finally got fed up with Ruby's persistent arguing.

Turning around, he growled at the smaller girl "Look Ruby. You're a sweet girl. You care for Arashi, I get that but some things just can't be fixed"

"Why can't it?" She yelled back pulling Crescent rose out from her back out of the feeling of anger. A feeling that she was not used to feeling "Because of you, Arashi has been alone when he shouldn't have been! You should have worked harder to keep Arashi from being alone!"

Jayce rubbed his head in frustration, swatting away the girl's oversized weapon. Looking around to see if anyone was listening in on them he spoke "Look, even if I wanted to make up with Arashi, I just can't. There are certain things that you should not get involved in and this is one of them"

"Friends and family are the most important things everyone should have" She glared slightly "What it is that kept you from being there for him" What made Arashi so alone?"

"My my. It seems like you're having a lovers quarrel Jayce" Before Jayce could even think to respond to that, they were interrupted by a heavenly, familiar, foreboding giggle "And she's so young. You've been a very bad boy"

Looking towards the end of the sky dock, Ruby saw two people standing there patently. One was a man, the other a woman.

"And what an interesting choice in woman you have, Jayce" The man smirked "Though I don't think that would be legal"

The man was about as tall as Jayce. And Jayce was bloody tall. His charred black hair was neatly combed backwards and a professional yet deadly looking face gave people the impression that he was a trained solder. And they weren't that far off. Wearing a full steel set of armour over his obviously bulky frame, it didn't look like he was one for fancy decorations and patterns. But his armour did have one thing that made it stand out and that was the blue crystals that looked like was growing out of his shoulder guards. Ruby could tell that they were dust crystals from the power that radiated of them.

The woman was shorter than the man. Purple smooth eyeliner and neatly applied make up made her look hideously perfect. Her light blond hair was long and smooth looking but most of it was hidden under the thick expensive looking fur coat she wore. The coat was a nice shade of cream, reaching down to her long leather boots. Ruby could see under the open coat, the tight black shirt and pants that clung to her seductive body. The aura and the felling that radiated off of her made Ruby feel like she was being eyed by a hive of rattle snakes. One mistake and she will gobble her up.

Neither had any visible weapons on them.

"Never expected you guys to come here" Jayce said, voice devoid of any emotion. Ruby noticed that had already moved his body between her and the two strangers

"How is that a surprise?" The woman giggled before looking at Ruby dead in the eye "Ah, Ruby. I'm sorry that I didn't recognise you before. Nice to see you again"

"D-Do I know you?" The fact that Ruby stuttered confused her and amused the older couple.

"That's right" The man grinned "We haven't properly introduced ourselves"

The woman bowed "My name is Linith Samui. The Mage"

"Oliver Cromwell" The man folded his arms, gathering an aura of superiority "The Calvary"

"We are members of Team JOLT"

* * *

><p><strong>Alot of talking, I know. But it had to be done. I was never good when it came to the actual writing part, only the initial planning<strong>

**I kinda want to know about your thoughts on how Weiss reacted to Arashi being a Faunus, especially the thoughts of the people who gave their views and responses to me to work with. There will be more drama around them, believe me but for now I am satisfied with the results.  
><strong>

**Also, with the stuff going on at the end and me saying that I need some extra time for the next chapter will hopefully give you the idea that...well to put it bluntly, shit is about to go down.**

**The designs of the two members of Team JOLT was not my most proudest ideas but they won't be that much of a big influence for my little Fanfic series I am thinking about. Oliver Cromwell was just a name that I chose because I needed a name that started with O and same for Linith Samui. Yea, I didn't think that far when I named the team JOLT. I was never good at thinking up clever acronyms like a Fanfic I saw today that had a team called team WSDM.**

**Oh and I think I would have to explain Ruby's Aura because the development here would have no doubt caused you guys to go ballistic. So think of this as a necessary spoiler to stop anyone claiming OPness  
><strong>

**Ruby's Aura is an Aura of pressure. In science class I learnt that you punch a wooden wall, it will not get damaged alot But if you put that same force into a size of a small needle then the pressure would be higher, hence more of a chance it will pierce through the wall. Ruby's Aura is alot like that where she can cut things using a medium. That means if she wanted to, she can use rock to pearse metal by channeling her Aura through it. Air will be her main weapon because it is the most plentiful and everywhere.  
><strong>

**I did this because I wanted Ruby to be more flexible and could work well with other people. I want her to have the potential to surpass Arashi in the end so...yea, there you go**

**Now here is the things you are supposed to learn in this chapter starting with**

**-More info on Ruby's Aura**

**-Ruby is getting smarter but still the same old Ruby**

**-Weiss is friends with Velvet. Note that I will not build on this friendship until more info about Velvet becomes available**

**-Some mysterious crap about Jayce. To complicated to write about**

**-Ruby found out about Yami**

**-A bad ass battle is about to begin**

**Here you go. It took three days and probably a piece of crap but here it know I'm wondering if I finish this before season two comes out that I will improve and/or rewrite this.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review and stuff**

**Loric Kane, signing off**

**Ja ne!**


	13. A reason to fight

**Yo Loric Kane here!**

**The first think I want to talk about is about RWBY! I mean the original one by Rooster teeth. I just watched their latest production video and at the end of it, the video said that the RWBY will premiere at the RTXEvent! I have no clue where it is but I know for sure that it is in the good old US of A. So sad that I can't go. But I did some research ans it said the event is on the 1st of June. That means I have two months to finish this so I can have a nice long break.**

**Oh and you know those background characters in the first season of the Anime? Well now they designed actual people! Yey, improvement.**

**Ok, on with my fanfic. So I had three extra days to write this and let me tell you know...I basically did nothing until Wednesday so I had three days to write this. I know. Stinks right?**

**I was never good at fight scenes and I've finally gotten to the point where I have to write a whole chapter about fighting. To answer your question, yes. This is going to be a lot of fighting. That is why this chapter is shorter than usual. About 2-3K words shorter. Then there is next chapter...Ugh, don't get me started on that.**

**On a brighter note, as of now, I am one of the 22 RWBY fics who has reached 100K though I one of the least popular in reviews/followers. Right now I am 21st. My goal was to write 100k. Now it is to clime the next 20 steps until I am the most popular. Got a lot of work cut out for me**

**Any way hope you like it. And here we go...**

Chapter 12:

A reason to fight

The moment Ruby heard the name Team Jolt, she was frightened. After all those stories about how they ruthlessly killed hundreds of the Faunus out of hate, she couldn't help but feel that way. Her imagination conjured an image of demonic men slicing and dicing through families like they were cattle. But seeing them now, and seeing their normal appearances made her feel even more scared. It made her think of the deadly skills they held.

Then she thought to herself. Why were they here? Why would they come now? But Jayce beat her to the punch.

"Why are you two here?" Jayce asked. Ruby noticed that his voice was now void of any emotion and that his arm was slowly nudging her behind him

"You hurt us Jayce" Linith frowned, before her face scrunched up in disgust "Getting hurt by that Faunus dog. We thought you were better than that"

"D-Don't call Arashi that!" Ruby shouted on impulse. Jayce pushed her further behind him, giving a disapproving frown.

Turning back to the two, Jayce asked "Again, why are you here?"

"After your little…spar with that dog" Cromwell spat "Our leader told us to take you to meet him"

Jayce looked surprised "…It's time?"

They nodded "It is. He wants to meet you now" Linith held out her hand "Now come with us"

_This is it_ Jayce thought_ What I've been waiting for_

It took a moment until Jayce started to take his first steps towards him. But before he got far, he found Ruby holding onto his jacket with her left hand and Crescent Rose in her right.

"Where do you think you're going?!" She shouted at him "You're not leaving here until you make up with Arashi!"

"Now's not the time, Ruby" Jayce whispered down to her

"What's this?" Linith frowned at Jayce "You've been talking with that dog again? Tsk tsk tsk, that is against the rules Jayce"

"It's not a problem" Jayce said to them and tried to walk forward but Ruby only pulled harder. Growling, he yanked his jacket out of her hands and continue walking to them

"Get back here Jayce!" Ruby begged "You have to talk to Arashi again! He was all alone until he found me, all because of you. All he wants is to protect everyone, even you. I can feel it! And you still care for him. I can tell by the way to speak. I can tell he is like a little brother to you. Whatever reason you broke your friend ship, it is not more important that he it. You can still fix what you did! So please! Come back!"

Jayce stopped in his tracks, getting looks from the two other members of team JOLT. Looking over his shoulder, he asked "Are you sure he will forgive me? For what I have done?"

Ruby nodded with the most certainty she had in her life "He will. I guarantee it"

"…You've been hanging around him too much. You're about as stubborn as he is" The winds suddenly changed when Jayce turned around and walked back to Ruby. It was a chilling wind, cold like the arctic winds at the north and south poles

"You can't be serious!" Cromwell broke the silence with a growl, disbelieving that someone would refuse an order from the leader himself "You dare disobey the leader's orders!"

"Sorry" Jayce smirked, turning around with his hammer slugged over his shoulder "I have a friend to apologise to"

Ruby felt happy that Jayce was coming with her to see Arashi. And in that happiness she let her guard down so she wasn't prepared when Linith fired a shard of frost towards her. In an instant, Jayce appeared in front of her and intercepted the shard, shattering it with a swing of his hammer.

"You can't do that" Jayce gripped his hammer tightly "Beacon is right behind us. If you attack, it would be a death sentence"

"You give us no choice" The giggle Linith let out was as chilling as her Semblance. She pointed behind them "Besides, your friends at Beacon has something else to worry about. Look and see for yourself"

Turning around, Ruby said something that summed up what she and Jayce were thinking.

"Oh my god"

* * *

><p>Weiss first knew something was wrong when she felt the floor start to rumble beneath her. She looked around, trying to find the source of the rumbling. Through the monitor Arashi, who was complaining animatedly about his lack of sweets stopped when he noticed the look on his apprentices' face.<p>

"What is it Weiss?" He asked

"The floor is shaking" She answered, looking to the side and out the window "I think it's coming from outside"

Weiss got out of Ozpin's chair, ignoring the loud whines coming from the younger boy. Walking slowly, Weiss took extra care as she focused on the feeling that was traveling through the ground and up to her feet. She was trying to predict what it was and she could already tell that whatever was causing this rumble was not natural. Reaching the window, she looked outside to see what was happening. Below, she saw some of her fellow students and some teachers all running to the student dorms, some of them firing their Semblance at a hidden foe behind them.

"What's happening?" Weiss muttered leaning side to side, trying to get a better view "Grimm? But this is a school of huntsmen…what can possibly cause this?"

"Weiss~" She could hear Arashi moan from here "What's happening~?"

Turning around she shouted at the monitor "Not now Arashi! I think something's goin-"

The moment she felt the cold touch of a blade on her back, Weiss' Aura was brought up immediately. Blocking whatever piercing power it had her, her Aura couldn't soften the force it carried and sent her flying and into the wall on the other side room. Regaining her bearings, she could hardly hear the cries of her trapped friend when she took one long look at the foe she was facing.

Floating near the whole it blew in the window, was a blue slightly translucent holy suit of knight like armour. Sprouting out of its back was a pair of sold blue feathered wings, which did not flap as if the floating knight was flying by other means. Through the gaps in the armour, Weiss could not see anything. No one was in there! She had half a mind to call it a ghost of a knight. There had to be some valid explanation for this!

And by god, this was one of the only times that seeing an angel actually made Weiss feel threatened.

The heiress desperately struggled to get to her knees when she heard its metal heels thump on the wooden floor. Looking up, she saw its wing retract and a shattered sword appear its right hand. The sword was huge that it would have to be wielded with both hands by a normal huntsman. But with one of its hands, it was able to lift the bloody thing like it was nothing.

When the spectral angel walked past the monitor, Arashi realised the danger his friend was in "Weiss!" He shouted "Weiss are you still there?!"

"I am" She coughed, backing up to the wall "I landed on my right arm. It hurts bad"

"Listen Weiss!" Arashi shouted to his monitor, dispute not being able to see his friend "You have to fight back!"

"I can't!" Weiss yelled back as the angel raised the sword above its head "My attacks won't work without my weapon!"

"Then don't use any attacks! Use what I taught you and that would be enough!"

_That's it!_

Acting on impulse, lifted her available hand into the air, created a circular glyph in the air and caught the sword before it could chop her in two. Looking to its feet, another glyph appeared under its feet before it could react. Suddenly, the angel was propelled into the roof sending web like cracks across the wood and concrete structure behind it. Weiss didn't leave things to chance so once it fell back onto the ground, she used her Aura once again and toppled a book shelf over or two, burying it under a pile of wood and paper.

Weiss grabbed her right arm when the pain flared. That thing is a hard hitter. Her Aura did well in suppressing the attack but just one blow was almost enough to make her rib cage collapse in on itself. Thank god that was over because that could have gotten ugly really fast.

Of course, Murphy's law had to come into effect.

Looking back at the large, boulder sized hole where the window used to be flashes of blue flew though the hair. Widening her eyes, Weiss climb over the pile of rubble and stood at the very edge of the hole. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands of those flying ghostly angels flying above the school like a swarm of bees. Weiss could see them clinging to the side of one of the main buildings trying to smash their way in, only to be met with heavy fire by armed students and instructors. They were under siege.

Stepping back from the ledge, Weiss felt a thousand thoughts run through her head. Who? What? Why? Where? Her mind was on over drive trying to make sense out of the situation.

"What was that sound!" Arashi's distorted voice came from the monitor which had fallen onto the floor "Weiss?! Are you still there?! Weiss!"

Kneeling down to the monitor she said "I'm alright Arashi"

"What's happening on your side Weiss?" Arashi asked, his developing childlike side being tossed aside "I need to know exactly what's happening"

Weiss looked over her shoulder and out the hole "We're under attack by these flying suits of armours. There's hundreds of them Arashi, people are dying"

"No their not. This school is made out of the best of the best. Three quarters of this school is made up of experienced huntsman not including the first years like you and the first years all have one instructor assigned to them" He reassured as the monitor started to become consumed by static "Now Weiss, I know that this is a stressful situation right now but you got to listen to me. How well you follow my instructions will determined whether team RWBY lives or dies"

Weiss nodded, talking deep calm breaths "I'm listening, Arashi"

"What I want you to do is to get to Blake and Yang. I sent them both to the auditorium spar so they already have their weapons, but first you need to get suited up. There is elevator down corridor 5-G on the floor you are on, that should lead to the armoury. After that, find Ruby. I don't know where she is so it would take a long time to find her. And stay together by any means necessary. Will you do as I say?"

"But what about you?" She asked "If we get you out of that cell then you could help us"

Arashi shook his head "Not enough time. The most important thing is to gather Team RWBY and stay alive"

"Ok Arashi" Weiss nodded

"And Weiss. Good luc-" There as a sudden rumble just as the lights and monitor died from lack of power. Standing up, Weiss took a final look outside watching as a group of armoured spirits swooped down like fighter squadrons. This was really happening wasn't it. Beacon seemed so safe at the beginning. She started to doubt that any place was truly safe after the reclamation mission and now she finally saw what the world they lived in was truly like. It was not pretty.

* * *

><p>Linith giggled as she shot dozens of shards of ice towards the girl and the man protecting her. Ruby got ready to jump away but she didn't move when Jayce stayed where he was standing. She couldn't leave him behind but she couldn't move a fully grown man. Suddenly, Jayce waved his hands in an arc and a yellow barrier appeared, surrounding them like a shield. The shards of ice all shattered on impact.<p>

"You can't hide behind that barrier forever Jayce~!" Linith giggled

"What is this?" Ruby asked, looking in wonder at the shield protecting them

"It's my Semblance" Jayce said, keeping his eyes on the enemy "I can create two types of barriers around me. A physical and a mental one. The physical shield can block everything that is physical. Weapons, bullets, everything. But it can't block anything made or control by Semblances. The mental shield does the opposite. It blocks everything Semblance and it can't block anything physical. With Linith, she can create ice outside my shield and counts as a physical thing. Plus I can swap between them in an instant"

"Then what's stopping them from using their Semblance and a physical weapon" She asked "They could kill us"

"Linith likes to have fun. She won't let Cromwell from ruining it"

"Then what do we do?"

"I can't do anything. I can't attack while maintaining a shield this big. It might collapse" he said "You can't do anything either because even you are affected by the shield. Your wind power won't work in here"

Ruby frowned as she watched the ice woman throw thick chunks of ice at them which only shattered against the barrier. They were playing it safe. Because one wrong move, they would die in an instant. She didn't like where this was going. If they didn't make a move, if they didn't fight then what were they supposed to do when they get serious? She had to do something and Jayce knew to too. But what? She had no range and Jayce was too busy defending her. She couldn't use Crescent rose, the sheild made that so. She had nothing…Unless

Stepping forward, Ruby concentrated on a singular thought and on instinct only gained in the heat of battle, she thrust her hands forward and punched the Jayce's shield with all her might. And the most surprising thing happened. Instead of sending sharp wind towards the two members of team JOLT, an arc of solid yellow light was sent flying towards them with speed unmatched.

Linith surprised as she found it already at her face by the time she moved aside. Cromwell was not so fast and the arc of light impacted onto his armour. He grunted slightly, as he found himself skidding backwards for a few meters. What was left was a huge scar that was left on his armour.

Jayce was arguably the most surprised "How in the world were you able to do that? You couldn't have affected my shield if it was a Semblance and it is impossible to move my physical shield. And that feeling right before you used it. It was just like…Arashi" He widened his eyes "No…He didn't"

Ruby smiled sheepishly at him "He did"

"You have to tell be about that later. For now…" He looked at Cromwell who looked incredibly furious. Much so that the dust crystals on his shoulders started to flicker as he started to draw energy from it "I think we may have a problem"

Linith, knowing what her parent was like stepped side, letting him pass her. She wanted to have fun with them but she would let her partner have this one.

Cromwell cracked his neck and knuckles as a spectral armour formed around him. Much like the flying armour that were attacking Beacon. Ruby realised it was him controlling those things. If they defeated him, Beacon would be saved. Jayce on the other hand thought something different. With that spectral armour around him, he could pass his physical barrier but he could still use himself to get through the mental barrier. This was going to hurt. He could tell.

Ruby and Jayce were surprised when Cromwell ran towards them with a burst of speed that was surprising coming from a big man like him. He passed though Jayce's barrier easily. Jayce swung his hammer aiming at his gut but he was knocked way like he was hit by a freight train. In doing this, Jayce failed to keep his shield up for any longer Cromwell set his sights on one person and that was Ruby.

Swinging his spectral sword at Ruby, he missed when all he managed to hit was rose peddles. Appearing behind him, Ruby had her scythe ready to cut his tendons but it never made it there in time. Ruby dropped her weapon when she found Cromwell grabbing her neck with his large hands, holding her in mid-air. She coughed and spluttered as he squeezed harder. She tried to speed away with her Semblance but he held to strong a grip on her.

Then Jayce appeared behind Cromwell, with his hammer hanging over his head ready for a back shattering blow. Jayce noticed that the backs of the armour were the least armoured for the wings to appear. And that was what he was aiming for. Cromwell was too blinded by rage and the arrogance of false invincibility to notice Jayce. Bringing his hammer down onto his back, Cromwell was brought to his knees and letting go of Ruby's neck as he did.

Ruby grabbed her weapon and sped away before Cromwell could grab onto her again. The man grunted once more as Jayce continued to hammer him down like a stubborn nail. Having none of this, he spun around so his back was on the floor, he used his ghostly sword to block Jayce's hammer from turning his brain into grey matter soup. Jayce noticed to late, the angel that had formed behind him and suffered a deed cut when it stabbed his right shoulder.

Activating his hammer's exhaust function, he propelled away with his hammer acting like a rocket skidding across the concrete ground. When he found himself stationary, Ruby had appeared next to him to help him up. As he got up he clutched his right shoulder. The pain was preventing him from making a shield bubble. He was so used to making small personal shields for himself only. That made the bubble was much harder to produce.

"Ah…Jayce" Ruby caught his attention. Jayce looked up and wanted to curse the world when an army of angels started to make their appearance "Can you bring up your barrier any time soon…"

"I can't" Jayce grunted in pain "The pain…Just give me a few moments"

"You better do it quickly" Ruby said as she practiced a few swings of her scythe "because I don't think we're going to last long"

* * *

><p>It was one of those rare times that Arashi's eyes were drowned in darkness. Though advance, his eyes could not see anything with absolutely no light in his little cell. When the lights and the monitor that connected him to Weiss flickered off, he felt extremely uncomfortable. No, he was not afraid of the dark. It was just irritating. It was not something he had experienced that often so he didn't have any need to get used to the dark like Humans needed too.<p>

But this was not the time to think about darkness. What was important was what was happening out there, at Beacon. The thickness of the room and the shock absorbing nature of the interior layers prevented him from feeling the rumbles that Weiss obviously experienced through the monitor. He couldn't tell if there were any explosions which would be disastrous for a school that spent millions over the years to develop. And then there was the spectral armour.

The angel.

At least that was what he called it. The angels were capable of dealing damaging blows that could shatter a normal mans…well everything really. And they can summon swords by sacrificing their flight. But their armour was deceptively fragile being about as strong as bullet proof glass which became outdated with the invention of shields and bullets loaded with dust. Alone it is not capable of destroying anything but with a ten of them could dispatch hives of Grimms. And he was sure there were more than ten angels up on the surface.

How did he know this…that was a story for another day.

"I can't let this go on" Arashi mumbled to himself, a habit he picked up because of the loneliness down here in the cell "I have to get up there…but Yami might-"

He gripped his head when a massive headache started to hammer the inside of his skull. He started to gasp for air and his body started to thrash around in the cell, slamming his head into the metal wall because it felt less painful and it distracted him from the tumps in his head. Though Arashi did not notice, half his hair started to turn as black as the room he sat in.

Yami was calling him. He was gathering his enough strength to pull Arashi into his own mind like the many times he did before. Arashi didn't want to go in again. He tried to cling on to the last scraps of consciousness he had. And then he was pulled down. Deep, deep, deep down the rabbit hole he went, unwillingly dragged to meet the land of the mad hatter of his wonderland.

**"So nice to be recognised"** Yami placed a hand on his chest in a flattered manner

Arashi lifted himself off the invisible ground. He was back here again. Coming to this land of dark clouds, flashing red lightning and of course Yami was a daily routine. But this time was different. This time, something was on the line.

"Yami" Arashi sneered "…You couldn't have come at a more perfect time"

**"Oh?"** Yami grinned. This was something new. Lately Arashi was getting boring, repeating the same lines and the like. Always so serious.

"It's now or never" Arashi raised his fists and got into a stance, his static Aura already forming "It's time I put you back where you belong Yami. I'm going to make sure you will never get out again"

**"Blah blah blah"** Yami rolled his eyes **"Always the same thing with you. But I do agree with you that it is time to settle this"**

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes

**"You didn't notice it?"** Yami giggled, stepping down from the cloud he sat upon **"When the electricity cut out in the cell, the air coming out of the vents stopped as well"  
><strong>Arashi clenched his fist even harder "That means we only have a few hours"

Yami looked at his nails, uncaring of his alternate self-trying to threaten him **"I'm not good at maths. But I know that we will run out of air and the building on top of us could come down at any minute. I intend to be out of here before that happens"**

"One of us is leaving here" Arashi breathed, letting the stress of the situation flow out of him and his lightning to pick up at his feet "And it's not going to be you"

Yami giggled, letting the red lightning in the clouds flow into him and gather behind him **"I was about to say the exact same thing"**

Arashi buckled when the invisible floor he stood on fade away from his feet. Using and maintaining his **Bolt** technique, he was able to hold himself up right. This was the first time he was attempting this method. Actually fighting him, I mean. Which was why he was surprised when he couldn't feel his Aura being drained like it normally was. In fact it felt like his energy was entering his body from the air instead of from inside of him.

_This is my mind_ Arashi thought_ This must be the place where my will is converted into lightning Aura…just great_

But this is his mind. This was where his Aura manifested itself and the core of all his power. If concentrated hard enough, he could feel his power not coming from inside his gut, but from the air he was breathing. Here, his power was unlimited and where he could reach become the strongest he could become. And so could Yami for he was a part of him…theoretically that was.

Snapping out of his day dream, Arashi looked back at Yami who was also using **Bolt** to keep himself up and giving him a red aura that contrasted his blue.

**"I've been in here for a long, long time Arashi"** Yami said as they circled each other in the air **"You've kept me in here like I'm your pet. I've gone days, years without a single taste of food. Now I want to be free while you're trapped in here like I was"**

"I think time for talking is over Yami" Arashi said, clenching his teeth with anticipation

**"I agree"**

Yami acted first. Shooting out with a sudden burst of speed, the monster faced the slow orbs of lightning Arashi shot out of his hands head on. That was his first mistake as they stuck to his body like sticky hot metal. Just before he reached the boy, Arashi flipped over him like an acrobat, kicking off his back to gain further distance. Spinning around in mid-air, Arashi roared the finally of his technique.

"**Ferocious bite of the hunter!**" Just like the night he met the girl that changed his life, a giant lightning wolf formed over his head. It separated into three smaller wolves and charged. They knocked Yami around like a mid-air ping pong ball, dealing tripled clawed swipes at the insane alter ego. Gathering once again in a singularity, the giant wolf formed again consumed Yami in a sky clearing explosion.

Arashi took a moment to congratulate himself. But in doing so, he let his guard down. In an instant, Yami was upon him, driving a literal lightning bolt into his chest like it was a sword. Arashi screamed, grabbing onto the bolt of energy, trying to lift it away from his body. Kicking Yami away, Arashi flipped himself upright. Looking down at his chest, Arashi was confused and slightly frightened when he saw his chest bare of any signs of a wound.

**"Are you confused?"** Yami asked **"I bet you are"**

Arashi ignored the leftover phantom pain and glared at his foe "What did you do Yami?"

**"I guess I should tell you. This is going to be your future home" **Yami giggled. Spreading out his arms he shouted into the air **"In here, you cannot die! In your mind, it is impossible. But you can still feel pain. It is here, you will experience endless pain"**

The sane boy buckled at the information. Yami was not immune to pain but he enjoyed it a lot. Much so that Yami was not affected by it as he was. Arashi on the other hand was only a boy. He couldn't take as much pain as Yami could. He doubted anyone could. He could continue to fight but Arashi would most certainly collapse first. And he would lose. So he did the best thing he could have done in that situation.

He made a tactical retreat.

Arashi flew high and fast, and Yami gave chase laughing at the fun he was having. Arashi weaved through the dark clouds in the sky, trying to lose Yami and gain the element of surprise. He only caught glimpses of the half full moon and the chilling red stars that hung over the countryside the flashed beneath him. He looked behind him and saw Yami gaining on him so he tried to go faster.

Yami grinned and give a burst of speed and they collided, causing them to spin in the air grappling to each other's clothes. Yami's lightning imbued skin proved stronger than his own and made his body sting everywhere they made contact. Arashi freed his hand from his side and started punching his demonic side in the face. Yami laughed and bit down on Arashi's wrist, not piercing the skin but still carried immense pain. Arashi cried in pain.

Arashi kicked him away, grabbing onto the fabric of his clothes and veered towards the lights of the city, to where the tall high rise building made the sky become starless. Instead of fighting back, Yami relaxed and enjoyed the ride. As they flew, he examined the pain he was feeling. Arashi's lightning was so weak. It hardly stung but his punches were something to look out for. Though they were no match for his claws. He could image that Arashi, being only mortal was not fairing so well with the pain. It was only a matter of time.

Yami looked forward and opened his mouth in a wide smile. Throwing Yami ahead, Arashi slowed to a hover as he watched the alter ego open his arms out like a superhero as he flew directly into the tall building. The side of the building literally ejected itself from the rest of the structure as Yami flew through it. Coming out the other side, Yami continued to fly unaltered and in an arc intending to travel straight to Arashi.

Huffing to himself, Arashi pushed himself forward to meet Yami in a collision. Getting closer, he curled his hands into fists with Yami going the same thing and flew straight into him. But Yami was the one who landed the blow. He caught Arashi in the gut, and continued to speed on with him folded over his fist. Arashi felt his gag reflex kick in but nothing came out. Twisting himself to the side, Arashi tried to get away again but Yami caught him before he could. Arashi grabbed Yami's right leg and tried to squeeze it into dust like he knew he could do to metal. But it didn't break. Yami laughed at his pitiful attempt.

Arashi lost his sense of balance when Yami suddenly let go of him. By the time he corrected himself, he saw Yami heading for him at blinding speeds. Yami's shoulder slammed into his belly, his arms encircled his and they hurtled downward. Arashi tried to look down as see what they were heading towards but even in his mind, he could feel the pain of wind sucking the liquid out of his eyes. Without knowing what he was going to hit, Arashi tried to stop his momentum.

Yami was having none of that. Yami wrapped his legs around Arashi's wrist, grabbed him where he could and flipped so that he was forcing him to fall with him. Yami, being ignorant of pain saw exactly where what they were heading towards. It was where it all began. The court yard of Beacon.

* * *

><p>By the time Jayce got his shield up, the two were in a world of pain. Cromwell took the time to cut them in places where they won't die immediately. Jayce groaned as he fell down to his knees, leaning on his hammer for support. Ruby, though not as injured as he was due to her speed, was starting to feel the effects of the cold air as the water droplets in the air was starting to crystallize on her clothes, weapon, and skin. Ahead of them, Cromwell frowned heavily that they were still standing. Linith had convinced him to disperse his angels so she would have a turn fighting the two. They treated this like it was a game. If this fight was one thing to Ruby, it defiantly was not a game.<p>

"You should end this quickly" Cromwell said to his partner "Our leader will want to know about Jayce's betrayal"

"Geez~ You were supposed to rough them up, not make them walking sacks of meat" She pouted "Next time I'm getting a proper turn to play with them"

"…Fine" he rolled his eyes stepping back "Just be careful with your Semblance. They might freeze to death before you cou-AGH!"

Cromwell grunted as he moved himself in front of the more fragile girl to protect her from the hail of fire, bullets and white light. Peeking through the incoming fire, he saw three girls hovering in the air on some type of white glyph. Aiming his Semblance, he made a dozen spectral angels and sent them flying at the girls. The most of the angels were destroyed before they could reach them but one lucky angel got through and sliced the glyph in half like it was nothing.

Falling down to the ground, Jayce opened his shield to let them in where the ground around Yang exploded in hot harmless fire, melting the frost and ice that started to pool under Ruby's feet. Ruby sighed in relief, feeling the heat that radiated of Yang's body.

"Get away from my sister!" Yang shouted at them, raising her hands and getting into a boxing stance with Blake right next to her acting as back up.

Weiss appeared next to Ruby "Hey, are you ok Ruby?"

"B-Be careful" Her teeth cluttered, pointing at the two older traitorous huntsmen "They're from Team JOLT!"

"That was not nice" Cromwell frowned "And now we have more people to deal with. This is your fault Linith"

Linith emerged from behind his back and glared at the yellow haired girl "You nearly burnt my hair you bitch!"

Yang looked unaffected, even now knowing their identity "That's what you get for hurting Ruby"

Blake turned back and looked at the youngest of their team "Ruby, is there anything you can tell us about their abilities?"

Ruby nodded "The girl has the power of frost. She is the one who is making the air freezing. And the man is the one who made the flying armours. Take him out and Beacon is saved. But he is tough as nails we can't even hurt them"

"Linith can freeze things but she can't control the ice she can make" Jayce added, clutching his right arm "I can't help out. It's painful enough keeping this shield on. We can't run either. They could kill us in an instant if they were serious"

"Right" Blake nodded "For now, me and Yang will take the front. Weiss, you stay back and give us support"

"Got it" Weiss nodded, prepping up her weapon

"Oh, this is cute" Linith giggled "They think they can take us. Can I play with them too Oliver?"

He rolled his eyes "Do as you please"

Yang took that as a signal to fight. Cocking her weapon back, Blake did the same thing by turning her weapon into its ranged form. Then they fired, like the firing squads of the old. Linith frowned as she created a thick shield of her own out of ice by freezing the water droplets in the air. Blake's bullets had little affect but Yangs burnt holes through the ice like hot drills.

Linith's frown deepened when she found herself fighting agenised the yellow girl's fire. So annoying. Deciding that she should deal with that pesky fire Semblance before it got out of hand, she made the air even colder. Yang suddenly stopped when she felt the first touch of cold. If she could feel it than everyone else would as well. This was getting nowhere. She had to do something.

She cocked her weapon back again and she shot towards the girl ahead of her teammates. Throwing out her right fist, she shattered the ice shield like it was nothing. She followed up with her left fist, trying to deliver an uppercut to the woman but only managed to hit a shard of ice that Linith had thrown when she back stepped wards. Before she could attempt to kill Yang, Blake appeared above the yellow haired girl with her katana in her hands.

Summoning an ice sword into her hands, Linith blocked the downward strike Blake threw at her. But Blake was the better swordswoman. She blurred behind Linith, leaving an illusion of herself behind which threw her off. Aiming directly for her heart, Blake lunged at her. Linith turned just in time to block the sword with her own. Linith was a quick learner. Before Blade could blur away again, she froze her sword and Blake's together.

Then she saw something shine in Blake's eyes. Something yellow. Summoning another sword into her free hand, she swung behind her, creating sparks as it came into contact with Yang's gauntlets. This through her aim of and a flaming bullet flew over her shoulder and past her head. Blake suddenly tore her weapon away, and went to swipe her weapon again and she was blocked again.

Yang and Blake danced around in synchronized movement of fire and shadows. Their symphony was boosted even further as Weiss speed up their movemets by forming speed glyphs under their feet just before they touched the ground. Even so Linith was having an easy time blocking their attacks. They think their fancy flips and tricks could distract her. It would have worked on a lesser enemy but not her. Just a simple flat handled tap on Yang's gauntlet would sent her aim off course. Linith was enjoying every moment of it.

But soon it got old and boring. So with an explosion of ice, she sent shards of needle like objects in every direction. Blake and Yang were forced to retreat back into Jayce's shield, doing their best to avoid getting hit by the needles. But they got hit anyway, by dozens of them. But just before they could become living porcupines, Weiss made her own shield behind them, cover their backs and deflecting the needles.

"Yang! Blake" Ruby gasped, running over to her sister and friend with Weiss "Are you Ok?"

"Pull…the needles…out" Blake panted. Weiss and Ruby got right too it as Jayce walk in front of them

"I'm up" Jayce said, holding out his hammer "I'll deal with them"

"I'm afraid we can't have that" Cromwell spoke up, unfolding his arms "We've wasted too much time already"

"Awww~" Linith frowned "I guess this is bye bye"

"Not if I have anything to do with it" Jayce growled, switching his hammer into its cannon form

Smiling one last time, Linith opened her hands out and concentrated gathering enough energy for one final spell. She didn't have to concentrate long. She was a veteran. What she was doing was waiting for Oliver to do his thing. Behind her, Cromwell started to conjure hundreds of flying angels above him. And then he unleashed them down on to the traitor and the apprentices of the dog just as Linith unleashed her needles.

Jayce widened his eyes. The needles were physical and the angels were the product of a Semblance. He couldn't block them both with his shield. He grunted and decided to block the needles and deal with the angels himself. Aiming the mercury hammer at the swarm, he fired randomly at it trying to kill as much of them as possible. But it was too much for a mortal like him and then he saw white.

* * *

><p>Arashi was silent, as he laid down on the concrete surface. He looked unbroken, unharmed but he had never felt so close to death than ever before. His eyes opened a fraction, and he was Yami staggering up from the crater he had made. Determined not to be beaten by Yami so easily, Arashi forced himself up one inch at a time in an admirable show of mental ability.<p>

**"So stubborn" **Yami signed but he was not exactly unhappy. Arashi didn't, probably couldn't respond **"You should learn to give up you know. Nothing you can do will save you"**

"Shut…up" The boy panted "I…will not give up!"

**"This is what I'm talking about"** He rolled his eyes before he looked to the sky **"Hmm…looks like it's time, Arashi. It's been fun but now it is my time to live and yours to be trapped here. So long Arashi"**

With whatever remained of his strength, Arashi threw a punch at Yami. His demonic self simply slapped it away, before kicking Arashi in the gut, sending him to the ground. Arashi coughed out in pain, his body twitching and unresponsive to his commands. He couldn't move. He could feel himself losing control over his body. He tried to fight back but he couldn't find the strength to do so despite that face he was in a world that contained his endless energy. It was at this point, Arashi finally allowed himself to feel the emotions that was starting to build up from the beginning of the fight.

Despair, anguish, sadness…regret.

He felt his cheeks dampen, as he listed of what he regretted most. He never replayed Ozpin and Glynda for the kindness they showed him when he was a kid. He never asked Jayce why he left him. He hasn't gotten to know Blake that well. He never made it up to Yang for peaking on her white she was half naked. He never got to see Weiss grow as a person. He never got the chance to see the strong, wonderful, huntress that Ruby was no doubt going to become.

He never got the chance to tell them…all of them, how much he loved them. **(No, not in that way perverts)**

…What was he saying?

He had to get back!

He had to save everyone!

He had to see them again!

Yami was barely able to move out of the way when a hot blue bolt of lightning came down from the sky and into the body of his defeated foe. Looking back at it, he widened his eyes. This was his dominion! He controlled everything in here from the clouds, the lightning and clam spectators. It was not possible for Arashi to control his lightning…unless it wasn't his. Unless, Arashi was gaining control over his world!

He shot out red energy at Arashi but an invisible shield of static blocked and absorbed the energy. He stepped back even further when he saw Arashi getting up from the ground as if he had been resurrected. With a growl, Yami charged with his claws and teeth sharpened by lightning. But then a strong force met his stomach, stopping him in his tracks. He looked down, and saw Arashi with his fist imbedded in his body. Then he was sent flying back when Arashi ejected lightning from his fist.

The young huntsmen looked down at his glowing blue hands. He felt so powerful. So strong. He felt a level of power he could have never dreamed of.

"I get it now" Arashi realised, looking back at Yami who was prying himself out of the side of a building. His hands forming into fists, he started to a walk forwards "I finally know what Glynda was talking about"

Yami glared as he wiped the saliva that leaked to his chin **"What are you talking about"**

"She always said that I could have become stronger than I am now if I had a team" He remembered his first day back at Beacon "I interpreted her words wrongly. I didn't need a team. What I needed was someone to love, someone to protect"

**"Love is fake!"** Yami roared, shooting a continuous stream of red lightning. Arashi waved his hand and the lightning arced to the side, missing him completely

"All my life, I fuelled my Aura with bloodlust…your bloodlust. But that was the wrong reason to fight for. I understand now that when you have someone to protect, I can become truly strong" Arashi stopped in his tracks, flaring his newly powered Aura shifting his feet into a fighting position "And I will destroy anything that stands between me and the safety of the people I love. That includes you"

**"Don't talk down to me!"** He screamed, charging at Arashi once again **"I will be free!"**

"Not today Yami. Not today" Just before Yami could land a blow, Arashi grabbed his hand and threw him down to the floor. Yami tried to get up but he found his right hand latched onto the ground with a thick rope like strong of lightning. Arashi kicked him down again and conjured another lightning rope around his other hand to keep him down. He conjured another around his feet, then another around his neck. Yami screamed and thrashed on the ground, with Arashi watching with pity.

"So long…Yami" Holding out his hand, energy started to form around Yami

**"Curse you Arashi!" **Screamed as his body started to fade **"You can't get rid of me! I AM you! I will always be there! I will be waiting until the moment you slip up. And I will have my revenge!"**

Then he was gone. And strangely, he did not feel the peace he thought he should be feeling. Because deep down, he knew what Yami had said was true. He couldn't get rid of him. What he did feel, was liberation. For once, he didn't need to constantly block Yami's influence. Looking up to the sky, he noticed that the dark clouds has disappeared, revealing the normal, white beautiful moon. In the distance, he could see the sun coming up from the horizon.

And he smiled

_No longer am I living in darkness _

* * *

><p>When he came back to reality, Arashi was amazed that his blue was bright enough to light up the whole room. It felt wonderful and hard to describe. Have his Aura fuelled by anger and bloodlust for so long, prevented him from really enjoying…anything really. Before his Aura was deadly and cold, but now it felt wonderfully protective. Like he could hug a lightning bolt and not be harmed.<p>

"Ohh, shiny" Arashi looked at the monitor as it flickered on, showing Ozpin's room was a mess but Arashi was not focused on that, but the person on the screen. It was the pale ghastly face of Viktor Frankenstein. "You look refreshed"

"Viktor?" Arashi realised "How did you get into Ozpin's office? How did you even get here?"

"So many questions" Viktor chuckled resting his head against his fist "And here I thought I was going to help you"

"Help me?" Arashi stood up, suspicious of Viktor "Why are you helping me? You gave me Jayce's location, betraying your employer and now you're here. What are you getting out of it?"

"Is me wanting to help that suspicious?" Viktor asked, before he laughed "Of course it is. I'm not here to mess around Arashi, believe it or not but I am here to help you. So do you want my help or not?"

"…Fine" Though it was a question, he was not given a choice. It would have taken forever to break through the thick metal door. By the time he did, Beacon would have already been turned into rubble.

"I left some gear outside the cell by the way. Think of it as a little present from me" The pale man grinned once again "Open sesame"

And the door opened, letting a dim light flow into the room. Breathing in the fresh air, Arashi ran out through the door with only one thought in mind

_I will save everyone!_

* * *

><p><strong>What a dull note to end this story on. But I couldn't think of anything else at the end. <strong>

**Oh well. I'm proud of myself, especially with the flying scene. Freaking awesome if you ask me. I brushed up on some books just for that little scene.**

**Still, I think I need to explain the stuff going on when Arashi was fighting Yami. In his mind, one can reach a the maximum level of power they could obtain. Because Yami and Arashi had the same emotion fueling their Aura, they have the same maximum level. But when Arashi found a new reason to fight, his potential, his maximum level of power exceeded Yami's. It was my way to emphasise how protecting someone is a stronger than aiming to kill someone.**

**I think some of you can tell where I got the inspiration on the powers of Linith and Cromwell from. Cromwell is the digital ability from the new Infamous game, Second son. And Linith was from, you guessed it, Disney's animated movie Frozen. Though Liniths particular style was from this Naruto Fanfic I read once. I can't remember the name though...**

**Here are the things you are supposed to learn in this chapter:**

**-Cromwell's and Linith's abilities**

**-The details on Jayce's Semblance. Officially named Duel shield**

**-Viktor is at Beacon, helping yet again. What is his intentions I wonder?**

**-Arashi has the potential to become stronger than Yami**

**-Arashi now knows what it means to protect someone he loves (When I say love I mean that he cares for them)**

**Wow that is a short list. Before you guys say anything about how Ozpin should go out to save them, well that is going to be answered in the next chapter**

**So what do you think about the fight scenes? All of them I mean. I gave the girls of Team RWBY some aid but making Linith and Cromwell fight them separately so I am curious what you guys made of it.  
><strong>

**Remember to leave a review, like and favourite if you want to. It is appreciated :)**

**This is Loric Kane**

**Signing off**

**Ja Ne!**


	14. Together

**Hello again, Loric Kane here!**

**Kinda tired as it is midnight in New Zealand right now but it's OK, because this chapter is worth it...I think**

**I really don't have anything else to say right about now. I swore I did. But I guess that's because of how tired I am. So for now, this authors note will be kinda bare. At Least until tomorrow and I edit the Authors note. Don't worry, you can still read through the chapter, nothing is going to change. Anyway, here is the next chapter in the Child prodigy.**

Chapter 13:

Together

Ozpin volunteered to stand guard at the gates of the school auditorium, which was turned into a makeshift medical bunker. Thinking back on the times he went on the Reclamation missions, the he had to admit that things are going well. As far as he knows, none of the students were killed. This was the school containing the best of the best. Even if they were a bit young, the training they had experienced was enough to pull through. And that was not including the school staff, most of which were admirable huntsmen in their own right.

But even then, injuries could not be avoided. Looking over his shoulder he looked at the groaning and injured students that occupied this place. The angels really did a number on them. It was not their fault. Most of them were non-combatants. Aspiring medics and scientists. Thankfully his choice at the beginning of the year to increase the medical and support staff at Beacon was a smart one. Without them, those students would probably be worse off.

Right now, it was the rest of the student's duty to protect the injured. He had ordered the rest of the combat ready students to travel in their teams and keep the angels from getting to the auditorium, keeping only a small reserve for the building itself. Ozpin was the final line of defence. Like a stone statue, he refused to be moved until the siege was over. In doing so, he saw the faces of each injured student coming back from the front lines. It was heart wrenching for him. It was like he was Daedalus, watching helplessly as his son crashes into the sea.

"Look out!"

Ozpin looked up from the floor he found himself staring at. In front of him he saw a group of five angels that managed to break through the lines flying towards him, or rather the injured students behind him. Lifting up the oversized sniper rifle he had of the ground, he pulled back the bolt handle and aimed. He preferred to use guns these days. Better than actually getting his hands dirty. Besides, this gun was one of the few that could destroy it in one shot.

He pulled the trigger. There was sound that sounded too much like a splat and an angel dissipated like it was turned into smashed glass. That was one down. He pulled the bolt handle again and pulled the trigger. Another one down. Rinse and repeat. In less than 10 seconds, all four of them were dead.

_Wait? Four?!_

A shadow grew over him. Looking behind, he saw an angel leaping from the top of the door way. He couldn't aim his weapon in time, but he did bring it in between himself and the sword aiming for his neck. Despite its size, the rifle was not designed for close combat like most huntsmen weapons. Cracks started to form in the centre of the gun, the barrel started to bend and the metal started to glow blue from the strange energy of the angel.

Before the gun could snap Ozpin tilted it to the side, letting the broadsword slide off. Letting go of the weapon Ozpin curled his hand into a fist and slammed it into and through the angels armour. Pulling his arm out, the angel fell down onto its knees before it collapsed like a hunk of junk, losing its glow. Not satisfied, Ozpin took out a revolver from his belt and shot the armour twice. Though, he didn't know what that was supposed to accomplish. You can't kill something that wasn't alive in the first place.

Chuckling to himself, he turned back intending to find a new gun. He didn't notice the battered angel get up onto its feet with only one arm intact.

***Crack***

Turning back around, Ozpin saw the angel impaled by what looked like to be the remains of its own arm before it completely disintegrated revealing...

"Arashi?" Ozpin realised before tensing up "Or is it Yami?"

Arashi folded his arms, talking extra care to show his rolling eyes "If I were Yami we wouldn't be talking"

"How did you even get out of the cell?" Ozpin asked "That thing was super strong"

"…I have my ways" He shrugged

The look Ozpin gave him made Arashi look away uncomfortably "So…About Yami"

"He's still here" Arashi said, looking at the lightning that danced around his fingertips before scattering "For now, I feel like I've only suppressed Yami. I don't think I completely gotten rid of him yet" He clenched his fist "But I couldn't stand back while the students are getting hurt because of me"

"Yea, it's because of your reckless action that this is happening. Even if Yami was influencing you" Ozpin agreed, popping the chamber of his revolver to reload it "If you weren't here then this won't be happening. It's because of you, the students behind me might die today, in the first semester. You don't know what it feels like to have one of your mistakes come back and hurt your family"

"Mistakes?" Arashi repeated "You mean me?"

"I made a promise to myself" He continued shutting his gun's chamber with an audible click "I promised that if you posed a danger to the students here, to my family, I would take care of you myself" It was at this point, Arashi felt the need to run. It was understandable, considering that he was staring down a barrel of a gun "Look what's happening now. Half the school is…You said that Yami is not completely gone"

"Ozpin" Arashi started, lifting his arms up in a universal sign of surrender "You're mad at me. I understand. You have the right to be"

"I'm not angry at you Arashi" He shook his head, tears streaming down his face "I still love you like a son. I just can't allow more people precious to me get hurt. That feeling I get when they do, that feeling of guilt knowing that I could have done something kills me. I've lost so many people, I just can't take one more"

"…When I was younger, I always wondered about your motivation" He sighed "Remember that time we went to the Emerald forest? And I watched as you killed the Grimm. Do you remember when you told me why you fight? For the people who you love the most. Your family. I didn't understand it at all at that time…If you pull that trigger I want you to know that I know understand what you meant.

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jayce, Glynda, You. You've all become my family. Weird, annoying, and tedious…I've hardly remember what it means to love, but I know that the feeling I feel when I am with you all is love. Like you, I would do anything for my family…So please, put the gun down. Let me protect my family and after this, I'll leave again. It's for the best anyway. Yami is still in me. Just…please. I need one more chance"

There was a short pause in his breath, before Ozpin lowered his gun. Sighing, Arashi lowered his arms.

"Weiss, Blake and Yang were seen heading to the other side of the school. To the docks" Ozpin said pointed at the direction they headed "They said they were trying to find Ruby. I didn't stop them"

"Right" Arashi nodded in thanks "Someone should come with me. They might be injured"

He shook his head "No need. I have faith that they'll turn out fine"

"Faith? You're basing their survivability on faith"

Ozpin smiled, patting the young boy on the head "I phrased that wrong. What I meant to say was that I have faith in you"

Arashi looked up at Ozpin, only slightly annoyed with him but otherwise "One last chance?"

"Just one more"

Stepping back, Ozpin watched as Arashi ran back into the fray without sparing a single glance back at him. Ozpin felt a strange sense of pride in Arashi despite his faults. Looking to the gun in his hands he mused to himself

_I couldn't go through with it after all…_He looked up to the beautiful blue sky beyond the swarms of angel _But at least now…I have nothing left to teach him_

* * *

><p>The world was cold. It was so cold that he thought that icicles would start forming on his nose like in one of those old black and white cartoons he used to watch back when he was a kid. He thought that he would never see what it feels like to shiver. Being the son of a poor farming family, he had thought that the thin wooden walls would have conditioned him to handle the cold better. But it seems that it was not the case.<p>

When his shield failed after a long battle with the angels, Jayce found himself powerless. This allowed Linith the ability to literally freeze them from the inside out. He had heard that she mastered the art of crystallising the thick blood, making the term pins and needles much more relevant. He never saw her do it with his own eyes and didn't know if it was just a rumour but either way, he was scared for his life right now.

Arching his head to the side, he looked at the girls who were unlucky enough to get caught up in this mess. Ruby and the other girl with the skirt were on the ground, curling up into a ball to conserve heat. Frost was forming on their hair and skin, and he doubted that their open wounds did not helped them in the slightest. If they somehow survive this battle, then those two would probably be treated for a severe case of Hypothermia.

Looking even further, he saw the black haired girl. She fared better than the other two girls. Her body was in the same condition as theirs, but strangely she was still standing. Metaphorically that is. She was bent over kneeling as ice formed at her feet but still. And standing above her, the yellow haired tank of a woman stood. Out of all of them, she was the only one standing. Something that made his respect for her skyrocket.

He had to admit that if she was not here, their chances of winning this fight would have been reduced to zero. Yang's flaming abilities allowed her to basically ignore Linith's cold. It was the small amount of heat from her that kept him from curling up like Ruby and the other girl. Even then, she was still able to stand defiantly after the barrage of swords, metallic fists and ice shards.

"Strange" Cromwell frowned "You should be dying right about now"

Yang grinned cheekily through the pain she was feeling "Disappointed?"

"Not really" He shrugged, stealing a glance at his partner "If anything, I feel sorry for you"

"You're getting on my nerves little girl" Linith shook her fists in rage. This confused Yang a little. The fight so far was one sided, she had no reason to be angry. But it was still something she could use

"What's wrong. You scared" Yang taunted, despite her instinct telling her not to. She had to keep Linith's attention on her and not on her team.

That was part of the rules Arashi had taught her. The first rule was to protect her team from harm at all costs. The second was to never abandon them. The third is to stay alive as long as possible. He also said that if it came to down to it, she would and should be the first person to die. But in all honesty, she didn't mind. As long as they were safe, she would be happy…Though if she were to die, she swore that she would haunt Arashi for the rest of his life.

"I hate fire" Linith sneered "It's so...sickening. More sickening than children. And you little girl are unfortunate enough to embody both things I hate the most about in this world. I think it's about time you chill"

Suddenly she felt cold. This came as a surprise because so far, her Semblance managed to keep the cold away. Looking to the source of the cold, down to her leg, she saw half her left leg frozen to the ground. Her hands went instantly to help her leg out of the ice. They froze instantly, covered in a glove of ice. Flaring her Semblance, she realised that it couldn't do anything to melt the ice. So strong. Does that mean they were holding back all this time? Does that mean that they wouldn't have had a chance if they took them seriously?

"Linith" Cromwell spoke up "We've wasted enough time. We need to get going now"

"You're one to talk" Linith snapped back "You wasted as much time as I did"

"Either way we have to go. Kill them now and lets leave"

Her legs felt numb but Yang had no other option. Aiming her weapon down at her left leg. She closed her eyes and shot twice. One to free her hand, the other to free her leg. Yang stumbled around as she tried to regain control over body. Linith took the opportunity to throw agonisingly slow ice spikes the size of fists to make Yang's last moments as miserable as possible. Her arms where still numb so the only thing she could do was to flay her arms at the spike to block them.

Even without the speed the ice spikes managed to dent her metal gauntlets. In her slow confusion, she didn't notice the smaller ice needles heading towards her legs until they made contact. Yang continued to stumble as they didn't freeze her legs solid, only made them act even more like jelly. This wasn't even funny, she was going to die right here. But she'd be damned if she didn't do anything she could to by her team some time.

Pumping herself up with energy she selflessly charged at Linith before her legs gave out, which would leave her team to their mercy. Linith giggled one last time. She had her fun. Now it was time to end this. Taking out a bottle of water, she sprayed it over the ground. And with a click of her fingers, the water formed into an icy Cheval de fries. Yang was to close and moving too fast for her numb legs to stop.

And just before she could get skewered she saw…brown?

Brown, what a weird colour to see at this time.

Appearing in between the ice and Yang with a flash, Arashi blocked the ice spikes with a large wooden door her carried like a shield. The door cracked and shattered against the ice but it did it's job. Twisting the door around and throwing it away, he destroyed the barrier of ice clearing a path that led directly to their foe. Kicking off, he ran right beside Yang with his arm raised "Lets go! Yang!"

And Yang? She just went with the flow.

Linith stepped back in surprise when she saw that her ice was shattered by the interruption of a previously unknown force. Now she was facing an oncoming charge of fire and lightning. She was never that fast and she realised that she couldn't get out of the way in time. But she didn't panic. Coming to her aid, Cromwell stood in between them with a spectral covering his body.

When the attacks landed, sparks and ember went flying. The lightning threatened to pierce through his armour with its undeniable strength and the fire was almost hot enough to toast his body inside her armour. It was so affective. He thought he was going to get it, and so did Linith as she had already ran off to the side. That was why everyone, including Arashi and Yang was surprised when both of their powers died off before they could finish the job.

"Well" Arashi sweat dropped "That happened"

Arashi jumped up, grabbed Yang's collar and brought her down just in time to dodge the ghostly god sword from claiming their heads. Before they could follow up, Arashi kicked off sending both him and her back to the downed members of team RWBY.

"Nice timing" Yang panted, allowing herself to fall on her bottom "…But a door? Really?"  
>"It was the closest thing to a shield I could get" Arashi pouted "Besides it worked, didn't it?"<p>

Looking down at his hands, he thought to himself. Was it just him, or did his lightning feel weaker than usual. When his attack made contact with Cromwell and he got a good feel of the thickness of his armour, and he was sure he could have pierced it. But it didn't. It was weaker, he was sure of it. But he also noticed that when he pulled Yang away the amount of lightning that was used to do so, decreased incredible. Does that mean his lightning was weaker but his control was greater? Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was something time could only answer.

"So the dog finally came. What happened, cat got your tail?" Looking at the attackers, Arashi narrowed his eyes. JOLT. After all this time, he was finally standing right in front of them. On any other day, he would have charged at him with Yami going berserk in his mind begging him for a turn. But now he couldn't hear Yami, and he honestly didn't want to fight them. And man did it feel strange.

"Stay back, I got this" He said to Yang who nodded in understanding. Looking back at the mass murderers he took a page out of Jayce's book "That wasn't even funny" Arashi retorted, wagging his finger in a very cheeky way. Something he picked up from his time with Yang and Jayce "What is funny is those gems on your shoulders. And I thought girls liked diamonds. Who ever said that obviously didn't meet you"

"That's something coming from a boy wearing a dress" Linith sneered. Arashi, being someone who dressed like a girl for a hobby wasn't affected by that comment. If anything, he felt amused to see grown murderers throwing mildly funny jokes at him. It was true he was wearing something that could be seen a dress. In reality it was something called a Yukata. It was like one of those hotel robes, tied together by a sash across his waist and finished with a large neat bow on his back. Basically something Laura would wear. The only bad thing about it was that he didn't have anything to cover his ears with. It felt weird.

"Hey! I look fabulous thank you very much" Arashi laughed before his smiled died down. Folding his arms he went to business "So what are you doing here?" He raised his hand before they could answer "You know what, that doesn't matter. What does matter is whether or not if you would leave"

"Shut it, dog. Don't talk to us like you're better than us." Linith sneered.

Cromwell silenced his partner when he placed his hand on his shoulder. Looking at Arashi, he pointed to the downed, hammer wielding man "Our mission is to deliver that traitor to our leader, dead or alive. But we wasted enough time already. Let us take him and we _might_ let you live. If you don't…"

He left the rest of the question hanging in the air. Arashi laid a finger on his chin in thought. That lasted less than a second "Nope. I don't think so" Kicking something behind him up in the air, he caught Weiss's weapon in his left hand and did the same thing to Blake's weapon which landed in his right hand. Testing Myrtenaster's dust chamber and switching Gambol Shroud into her katana form, he took a stance.

Both member of team JOLT grinned "We hoped you would say that"

Suddenly Arashi could feel Linith trying to freeze him. Like instantly freeze him. But he only felt a slight breeze "Hmm, is it just me or did it get a little chilly?"

Linith widened her eyes. Looking closer she spotted the light blue lines on Arashi's Yukata "Dust absorbents" She looked to Cromwell with a panicking look "There is only one type of combination that can absorb my Semblance. Either he got lucky when making that thing or-"

"We have a mole" Cromwell concluded. Narrowing his eyes at Arashi he asked "When did you get a mole into our operation? Who is it?"

"Even if I did know" Arashi smirked "I will never tell you"

"Tsk" He glared "At first it was personal. Now you just made it professional"  
>The Faunus giggled "What do you know, you can tell jokes!"<p>

It wasn't a joke.

And he knew it.

But that was the plan

_They hate Faunus more than I initially thought_ His eyes travelled to his freezing friends on the ground _I could use that to my advantage. Linith and Cromwell will be too focused on me to bother with them. If I get far enough, Linith's cold won't affect them. But they aren't stupid. They will still notice them. What I need to do is to make them angry…Very angry._

"Yang" He called out "What I want you to do is get the pills I gave to Weiss and feed it to everyone. Including you. Your heat will be important in this battle"

"What are you going to do?" Yang tried to push herself of the ground but failed

"I'm going to do something incredibly stupid" He smiled down to Yang.

Team JOLT won't be playing around with him like he did with his team. They would be going all out to kill him. Using the dust in the Myrtenaster, Arashi augmented his lightning to become even stronger, hopefully enough to match the attacks he would soon be facing. He was never good at Rapiers like Myrtenaster, a left handed one at that. They were mainly thrusting weapons, used by only skilled duellers. So he would have to rely on Gambol Shroud to do all the talking while he kept Myrtenaster safe.

Because of the decreased cost of using **Bolt**, Arashi used it first to get in between the two instantly. Catching them by surprise, Arashi used his small body to his advantage. He spun around with both swords in hand, creating a human saw blade. Linith was forced to dash backwards, leaving the much slower Cromwell behind. Smirking, Arashi jumped up onto Cromwell's back before he could turn around and see what scratched his back.

Flicking the red crystal in the Myrtenaster on, he stabbed it into Cromwells shoulder, aiming for the massive gem that was implanted in it. With help from his Aura, the Rapier managed to get though the spectral armour and land a single touch on the gem. That was enough. Channelling his Aura though the weapon, he destabilised the dust crystal turning into a white unstable gem.

The resulting explosion was enough to consume the giant of a man. Jumping in the air, Arashi looked down and admired his handy work. Suddenly he felt something grabbing his wrist. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a flying angel staring directly at him. He tried to fly away using **Bolt** but its grip was too strong. Residing himself to the pain that was sure to follow, he enforced his body with his lightning in an attempt to protect himself. It was worth a try.

Soon he found himself flying, having been thrown further into the air by the angel. Before he could even think of escaping, he felt his stomach nearly cave in under pressure thanks to the graves of another flying angel. Then the pain shifted to his back, courtesy of another angel. He had found himself the victim of a mid-air, ping pong game similar to that of the battle he had with Yami a few minutes ago. Somewhere down the line, he lost the touch of the weapons he had. What a shame, he could have used them longer.

Then he felt his back slamming into the ground, something that made him cough out blood. He tried to move his hands to nurse the forming bruise on his stomach…and pretty much everywhere else, he found them trapped in ice. He cursed. Even if it wasn't cold to him, Linith could still use it to do something like this. Looking up, he almost whimpered at the falling angels, each with a broad sword in their hands. So not fair.

Using **Bolt** Arashi struggled to break out free in time. Linith formed newer, thicker ice over the cracks that started to appear. Arashi's will proved stronger and he slid out just in time to avoid becoming minced meat. Sliding along the ground, Arashi was lucky enough to grab Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud before he flipped himself up right just before he slid right of the cliff. Looking over his shoulder, he looked at the lank that separated Beacon from Vale below.

"Well" Arashi sighed, looking at the two aggravated foes. Cromwell was the angriest. But that was a good thing, because behind them, Arashi could see the angels attacking Beacon were retreating…and heading right towards him. That was one objective down. Now his next goal was to get rid of Linith to disable the cold and save his team before the angels get here. Easier than it sounds right?

No not really. So he did the only thing he could. Can you guess what it was? Two words

Super steroids.

Popping the chamber of Myrtenaster, he took out a random dust crystal and just like in the fight with the second titan he bit down on it and chewed. Filled with even more strength and glowing with energy, Arashi started jumping on the balls of his heels in hyperactiveness and eyed his next target. Linith.

In the blink of an eye he appeared behind Linith. Even though she was expecting it, she couldn't turn fast enough to react properly. Using his faster style and the element of surprise, he use the two weapons in his hands to attack her. Forming her ice sword again, Linith was able to block most of the attacks he threw at her but she was so unbalanced that she was only just able to stand up straight. Then she tripped. Someone like her does not simple trip, but Arashi made it happen.

Before he could deliver the final blow to the joints of her arms and legs, Cromwell shoved his fist into his jaw sending him flying back. He was sure he was going to hit his head on something but he was thankful to be caught by Yang before he could. Letting go of the weapons in his hands, he collapsed to his knees clutching his head. Even though he didn't hit something, Cromwell's punch was enough to give him a server concussion.

"This is the end for you" Linith cackled, breaking her air of royalty. Holding a ball of water encased in a thin layer of ice, she threw it intent on spilling its content on the boy which she would use to freeze him.

But it never made it. The ice sphere shattered against a yellow barrier, making an ice barrier between them and the Faunus. Jumping over the ice barrier, Jayce lifted the Mercury cannon at the enemy "If you want him, you'll have to go through me!"

"Tsk. So annoying" Linith sneered "Cromwell take him!"

He did just that. Sprinting at him like a tank with legs, Cromwell formed a broad sword in his hands ready for a massive swing. Jayce switched his cannon to its hammer form and brought it back to meet Cromwell's sword with a golf swing. The resulting blow was enough to ripple the air around them. Jayce stepped back because of Cromwell's superior strength. When Cromwell tried to follow up with a under hand swing but he was too slow as Jayce used his hammer's exhaust function to make his swing faster.

Cromwell was forced to a kneel when the hammer was brought down on his head, almost shattering his spectral armour. Before Jayce could continue to hammer him down, Cromwell grabbed hold of his leg and pulled him down. Shifting himself over Jayce, Cromwell was about to slice the traitors head open but then he heard a small click. Looking down he saw a small metallic gun pointed at his gut. Jayce smirked.

Instead of being shot, Cromwell was sent flying backwards by a powerful electrical force. Stumbling back, he was about to go back charging in but something stood in his way. Two things. Two people. Using their superior speed, Blake and Weiss kept him on his toes by continuously dashing towards him and stabbing at his armour with their weapons. Slowly being pushed back by the younger girls was damaging to his pride. Roaring in anger, he tried to backhand both of them in a single swing of his arm but they jumped back just in time to avoid it.

His eyes widened when he saw multiple tiny ripples in the air. When they made contact with his armour, his mouth gaped open when he saw the cracks that started to form. Ruby grinned, raising her fists into a boxing stance that she had seen her sister practice over and over. Shooting out three more **air bullets** at the man, she was disappointed to see Linith block them by freezing the water right in front of them.

Appearing next to Ruby, Yang grinned down at her little sister as she reloaded Ember Celica "Ready Ruby?"

Ruby smiled back "Count on it sis!"

Suddenly, Linith found herself in a duel of projectiles. Ruby and Yang took turns firing their own projectiles and forced Linith to continue blocking them without a chance of countering them. Her concentration was off and she couldn't freeze the air around them. The odds weren't in her favour. But then she saw the face of the red head. She could tell that she was in deep concentration. Smirking to herself, she waited until the fiery girl shot her bullet and she shot her own, single ice spike.

The lone ice spike went through the flaming bullet and embedded itself into Ruby's foot. Darn, her aim was off. But that was enough for her. When Yang hesitated when she saw Ruby got hit, Linith pushed the air in front of her, making a tidal wave of ice and frost. But again, Jayce was there to block it with his shield Semblance causing it to collapse under the force of gravity.

Behind the first ice barrier, Arashi had recovered. But before he could enter the fight, the world was overshadowed by darkness. Looking up to the sky, he was speechless at the swarm of angels. They had reached them. Looking towards his team he knew what had to be done to keep the safe. Charging himself up with the left over energy of the dust crystal and charged straight towards the enemy. Bursting thought the ice, running past his team, Jayce knew that he was going to do. Arashi was always straight minded. And he charged with him.

"ARGHHHHH!" Arashi screamed a battle cry as he lunged at Linith, tackling her as Jayce did the same to Cromwell. Instead of taking them to the ground, Jayce and Arashi cried out as they carried them off and over the cliff.

As they were in free fall, Jayce and Arashi both kicked off from their foe. Grabbing on to Jayce, Arashi used **Bolt** to slow their assent. They landed peacefully on the water with Arashi hanging of Jayce's shoulders to keep him on the platform of electricity he made in the water. The same can't be said for the two members of team JOLT who crashing into the water, making two columns of water fly up into the air.

Looking at each other, they grinned. But that was not the end. Suddenly, for as far as the eye can see, the lake surface of the lake froze. Jayce was quick enough to make a bubble shield around their feet, keeping them from freezing. Arashi could see Linith's face as she crawled out of the water. Her messed up make up made, soaked hair and fur coat her look threatening albeit slightly psychotic. Behind her, Cromwell flew in the air as his armour grew wings like the angels. Speaking of angels, the swarm was right above them.

"They look angry" Arashi commented

"They are" Jayce agreed "Remember the first rule of combat?"

"Never get angry" He recited "Because if you do, killing you will only be that much more easier"

Jayce smirked "You ready for one final finale?"

"Bet on it" Arashi pointed to the sky "I'll take them on. You get take on Linith and Cromwell"

"Got it" Grabbing Arashi off his shoulders, Jayce threw him in the air. Once in the air, Arashi let his lightning do all the work. He couldn't fly, not yet anyway but he did managed to float in the air. Cracking his knuckles, he smirked at the angels. His power was drastically low now that he switched power source. But that also meant he had lots more control. That meant lots more of this.

Pushing and moulding lightning into his finger tips and he shot it, like a bullet. The small bullet of lightning simple flicked against an angels helmet, only making a small dent. If they had personalities, they would have laughed. But then he shot another one, and another one, and another one. Before the angels knew it, they were being hailed upon by countless lightning bullets and their numbers started to decrease as the most damaged angels feel to the earth.

Below, Jayce watched as the angels consumed Arashi together. The only thing way he could tell that he was still alive was the flashes of light inside the swarm. Looking back at his foes, he let out one long breath. This was it. One final strike. Gripping his hammer, he charged along the icy river. Cromwell for once stayed behind Linith, as he was too busy trying to control his angels to kill the filthy Faunus while Linith created ice spikes in an effort to divert the charging man. He didn't waver in his charge.

Linith was too angry to be confused. She shot foolishly shot ice spikes at Jayce who deflected them with his Aura. Suddenly Cromwell gasped. Above them, he could see the light glowing brighter and lightning started to break free from the swarm of angels. He was losing more angels then he can conjure up! Cromwell was disbelieving at the sight of his angels actually losing the fight.

Then Jayce broke through the ice barrier Linith erected and Cromwell saw a flash of light. Realising what was about to happen he tried to warn his partner. But it was too late, as an explosion rocked the skies destroying the angles and silencing any word he spoke. It was then that Jayce delivered the final blow on Linith, smashing her into the water. Cromwell wanted to cut all ties and retreat but then he saw Arashi, standing over Jayce's hunched back with his hand literally wielding a bolt of lightning. Then he lunged at Cromwell.

"Shit" Was all he could say.

* * *

><p>As he lay floating on his back in the freezing water, Arashi finally took the time to think. He had been so focused on protecting his team that he didn't think on everything else that happened. First thing that came to his mind was Yami. He was still here, he knew it. As long as he was still here, his team that he worked so hard to keep safe was in danger. When he said to Ozpin that he would leave again, he honestly meant it. By leaving, they would be safe and he would have more time to suppress Yami.<p>

But was suppressing Yami even an option. Yami was his main source of his power. It was his bloodlust that fuelled him for so long. He could tell, even though he had another source of power that the abilities he had with that bloodlust was a whole lot stronger than anything he could have scrounged up during the fight that happened just a few moments ago. The temptation was one of the reasons why he hesitated to go back in his mind and confront Yami. If he got rid of Yami for good and the power that he had in him, then what would happen if her were to ever need that bloodlust?

But what of his current power? Now that he thought about it, it surprised him that his will was strong enough to manifest itself into lightning even though it was not as nearly as much as the amount he could produce with Yami's bloodlust. He thought so before but it made his lightning feel different. It became weaker. Without that intent to kill, it lacked that certain piercing power and ferocity it used to have. And at the same time, it improved. In the battle, he noticed that his lightning was a lot more…protective than his old lightning. He took a lot more hits than he was previously used to, something that gave him more room to make mistakes. And it didn't harm certain people as it used to, Jayce being the prime example.

Speaking of Jayce, Arashi looked to his sides trying to find him amongst the mini ice burgs that floated on the surface of the water. He didn't know what to say when he saw Jayce. They hadn't really talked in years and the last time they did, they left on very bad terms. The up and coming conversation would most defiantly be awkward. Suddenly he felt his body being wobbling in the ripples. Looking to his left he saw Jayce floating right beside him, grinning in the way he used back in the old days.

He missed that grin.

"That was awesome!" Jayce cheered though his clattering teeth "We actually defeated them!"

"How are you not cold?" Arashi asked with a single eyebrow raised "I'm wearing cold resistant clothes, plus I'm a Faunus. You're just a human with normal clothes"

"Oh I'm cold" he continued to stubbornly grin "I can't feel from my waist down"

"…Idiot" They both laughed. It was a nostalgic feeling. Two friends coming back together after so much time apart. Turning himself up right so that he was floating with him, Arashi squeezed himself in between his arm pit. He nodded towards the rocky shore that was closest to them "Come on. Lets get out of here"

The swim to the shore was calmly quiet and slow. When they got there, Arashi dragged Jayce out of the water because of his failing legs, then they both collapsed onto the rough rock. Jayce because his legs were starting fail and Arashi because of the strain of his small body carrying a fully grown man through the water and the small currents. And because of the life and death battle they fought, can't forget that.

Face flat down on the rock Jayce groaned "You couldn't just flip me? It's uncomfortable down here"

"Do it yourself you lazy bum" Arashi retorted, continuing to lie on his back and watch as the stars were starting to come out once more.

"Ya know, this is the second time in the last few days I lost my hammer starting with the day we met at the dam" Jayce spoke up, his fingers fiddling with something metal that washed up beside him. He somehow knew it was a remnant of his ARC unit "When we get out of here, I'm going to make you pay me back the money to make them"

"What are you? Cheap?"Arashi snorted "I swear without me you seem to get all these bad habits. I dread to wonder what your apartment would look like now"

Jayce chuckled before he turned serious "…I'm sorry by the way Arashi. About what happened between us"

"Jayce, you don't need t-"

"Be quiet Arashi" He interrupted "I don't care what you say. I need to say this, not for your but for me…Your apprentice, Ruby opened my eyes on a few things. I realised that I should have never left you in the first place. I probably caused more harm than good by doing that. I also realised the impact I had in your life. All because of me, you suffered…Please forgive me Arasih. I never meant to hurt you, I never stopped caring about you"

Arashi, who was silent for a while spoke up "Idiot" Jayce looked at him, surprised "In the words of a friend of mine…We never stopped being friends" Jayce was silent for a bit also before he smiled, not saying anything for there was nothing else left to say. It would have stayed quiet until the rescue teams arrived until Arashi decided to open his mouth "So…does that mean you are going to tell me why you left?"

Jayce paused. Then he sighed "I met the man on the day you gave me that ARC unit. His name was Viktor Frankenstein…"

**Omake**

The awkward walk back

Back on top of the cliff, team RWBY watched Arashi drag Jayce back to shore. They had survived the clash between the two members of team JOLT with one of them being on their side. Deciding that Arashi and Jayce would be ok for now, the turned back and headed to the damaged academy. Ruby limped because of her foot and was being supported by Weiss as her sister with Blake helping each other.

"I can't believe we won" Weiss commented as they reached the academy

"Me too!" Ruby chirped, still happy despite the pain in her foot "And it was so cool seeing Jayce's hammer in action!"

The team rolled their eyes in sync. Only Ruby could be so cheerful at a time like this. Then Blake said "Speaking of action, I never knew you could control wind Ruby"

"Ehehehe" She chuckled nervously as her team turned to stare at her "…I'll explain later"

…

"So what will happen now?" Yang asked

"Well" Weiss thought "Arashi would surly get fired because of his involvement. The school with probably be shut down because of the cost of the damage and even if they did get the money, the school would surely be deemed a health risk for the students. And if we get through that people died then their families would start suing the school like there is no tomorrow"

"...Oh"

…

…

"…So who's up for some ice cream?"

No one said no

* * *

><p><strong>And that my fellow mammals, is my failed attempt at humour. I'm sorry if your eyes suffered from spontaneous combustion because of it. I honestly didn't know what I was going to accomplish there...<strong>

**But damn was that a long chapter. About half of this chapter, 3700 words was made up into a fight scene. I know right, wow. Like I said since the beginning, I suck at fight scenes and to write something like this is...kinda cool. I could see myself improving bit by bit and right now, I am satisfied with my writing skill.**

**I originally planned for Ozpin and Arashi to have a fight at the beginning but I realized something while I was about to start it. I have no clue how Ozpin fights. I want my story to follow the canon story line as closely as possible and without knowing how Ozpin fights, I have no clue what to base his fighting style around. Hopefully the second season would show us some of the badassness of the old man that is locked inside him.  
><strong>

**Here are the things you were supposed to learn in this chapter**

**-Arashi power decrease, control increase**

**-Jayce and Arashi are friends again, yay!**

**-Stuff about Ozpin that I'm too lazy to write about**

**-What the hell happened to team JOLT...Or rather OL. Hehe...he...Don't laugh at me!**

**God damn! My body is half dead but my mind feels like it's on drugs! I better get to sleep now before anything else happens...And here come the unicorns. Excuse me while I fight them of with my spatula of destiny **

**So until then this is Loric Kane signing off**

**Ja ne!**


	15. Celebration

**You Loric Kane here!**

**I'm one day late. Damn it! Oh well, I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting~**

**So I was at the Armageddon expo here in NZ. Basically one of those gathering of nerds and all things nerdy in one building. Bloody awesome. I got the whole Death of the family comic book arc. And it is bloody awesome! And I finally found out what a twinkie tastes like. Man you guys a lucky to have those things. Though it wasn't worth the three dollars I paid.**

**Just thought I'd tell you what I'm up to for no reason at all.**

**Anyway, here you go**

Chapter 14:

Celebration

When Ozpin first entered his office after the battle, he was livid that a bloody hole was blown through the side of his office. He didn't really care about the book shelves that lay on top of each other in a heap. They contained mostly school records anyway. But then he had a thought. While the school was being repaired by the aid sent by Vale, he would expand a little bit. In exchange for a little bribe, ahem…suggestion, Ozpin now had a nice little balcony, large enough to fit a small table and two chairs. Fair trade if you ask him.

That was why Ozpin was eager to have his break a little early. A plate of freshly baked cookies, whipped cream on the side and hot chocolate in hand, Ozpin watched his students and the last of the construction crew scatter about. Ozpin always loved the view he had from the windows of his office but being outside and feeling the wind on his face…Well you know where I'm going with this. This is probably going to develop into a bad habit he could tell.

Ozpin head a small click of a door handle open and close behind him. Waving over his shoulder, Ozpin beaconed whoever it was to sit with him. Sipping from his cup, tried to ignore the thick file wrapping in string that was set down on the table. Great more work. Putting his cup down, he was tempted to _accidentally _ruin the file via scolding hot chocolate. The messenger seemed to have picked up on this and took his cut the moment he set it down.

"Ya know, Glynda wanted me to convince you to get of your butt and do your work" Arashi said, taking a sip from the opposite end of the cup. His face scrunched up and he set the cup back down "Too much sugar"

"That's what I have you for" Ozpin smiled. Closing his eyes he leaned back on his chair "So have you done what I've asked you to?"

Arashi nodded, unfolding the thick file before flipping through them "I have. Details on medical, construction and equipment costs. A few resignation slips here and there. Reports from the instructors and most of the team members who are not attending to their teammates and even some recommendations and job offers from the divisions" Arashi looked up from the folders "It seems we've attracted a lot of attention from Vale"

"How can't we?" The headmaster asked "While you were gathering the reports on our internal affairs, I've been dealing with what's going on outside of the school"

"Oh dear" The boy groaned

Ozpin chuckled "Oh dear indeed. With Jayce unofficially back on our side and two of the four members of JOLT crippled, it won't be long until Vale votes to kill them reasoning it to be a mercy killing. Which reminds me, why the hell did you aim for their spines instead of something like the neck or something? Anyway, after the little encounter with JOLT, Vale has no more reason to keep team JOLT under their control and has ordered their immediate disbandment"

"But what about the last member?" Arashi narrowed his eyes "We all know that he is the strongest one out of them all and if the rumours are true, we have no clue where he is"

"That's right. But Vale is confident that working alone, he would be easy to take care of. As of today, he is Vales most wanted criminal" Ozpin brightened "On the plus side, we have been getting more popularity amongst the Faunus population. Maybe soon we could be seeing out Human-to-Faunus ratio start to come closer together"

Arashi sighed at Ozpin's comment "…Still. Someone like him can kill hundreds before Vale's response team can get to him. Now that he is alone, he could move faster lighter and smarter"

"I can't agree with you more, but there is nothing we can do about it. Last I heard, your former division is tasked of tracking him down before the Peace keeping corps comes in. Don't know how that plan will work out considering his resources but hopefully it will work out in the end" He paused before chucking "Hehe, sorry. I seemed to have ranted on a bit. Anyway, don't worry about all that political crap. Our job is done"

Arashi sighed nibbling on one of the cookies "I guess you're right. I have a lot of things to deal with right now with the rebuild"

_The old Arashi would have wanted to find the leader_ Ozpin thought

Tracing the rims of his cup, Ozpin mused "So how is team RWBY doing? They must be tired with what has been going on around them lately"

"Hehehe, about that" Arashi found himself chuckling nervously "I'm kind of worried about them. So far their first semester has been very hectic. More than once their lives were in danger…I'm just wondering how all this stuff about Yami and JOLT would affect them"

"I see, I see. I understand what you are saying but I don't think you should worry too much. Huntsmen are all capable of handling the situation and the girls in your team in particular are tough as nails. They can handle more than they look. But if you're really worried, I'll keep an eye on them for you. I know how tough handling four teenage girls are like"

"Do you really?"

"No. But Glynda counts as four right?" He chuckled

Arashi deadpanned "Don't let her catch you saying that. She'd kill you" Standing up he dusted his new suit "I have to get going now Ozpin. The semester is almost over and I still haven't spoken to my team"

"About that" Ozpin smirked "Because of the stuff that has been going on lately, I've been thinking that I should allow the students to go on an early break. That means your work will be due by that time. Think you can handle that?"

"Great. I'll get it done by then" Arashi moaned, rolling his eyes before he started walking towards the door. Looking over his shoulder he said to Ozpin "See ya later Ozpin"

Ozpin let himself lean back in his chair as he heard the door close behind him with a click. But that was soon to end when a small concentrated ray of light touched his closed eye lid. Opening his eyes, he followed the path of the light and saw a small metallic object on the chair Arashi had sat on. Picking it up he realised it was a small USB flash drive.

"Hmmm. He must have dropped it" He paused spotting small writing on it "Property of Viktor? Who's Viktor?"

* * *

><p>Arashi was expecting many things when he reached his room. Jayce for instance. Since he made up with Jayce, the older man had decided he would camp out in his room for a while. Until they properly get to know each other again. Arashi expected that it was because he was too cheap to get a hotel room and too prideful to hire a motel room. Basically he expected his room to be a mess.<p>

But this is too much.

"...What the hell are you doing?!" Arashi screeched

"Hi Arashi!" Ruby gulped down the mouth full of ice cream she had in her mouth "I didn't know you had a secret compartment. It took as forever to find it!"

Jayce, who was lying down on his bed snatched the tub of ice cream out of Ruby's hands "Trust me, once you get to know Arashi this long you know every hiding spot he has"

His eyes twitched "You told them about my stash Jayce?"

"Yup, he did" Ruby nodded "It's so cool that you would have a stash, Arashi. A stash of ice cream too. The second best thing in the world! Jayce said that you kept a secret stash of ice cream for visitors and that you wouldn't mind if we have some"

"Did he now…" Arashi glared as he clicked his fingers with multiple audible cracks.

Just as he was about to bite down on another delicious bite of the exotic kiwi flavoured ice cream, Jayce found himself pinned to the wall, Arashi's arm around his neck in a strong hold "Look what you have done!" He literally cried "My precious ice cream!"

"I'll …buy you some more" Jayce struggled to say

"My precious!"

Blake, who was sitting on the draws and Weiss who was sitting at Arashi's desk blinked owlishly as Ruby went to pry Arashi of Jayce's back before he could kill him. They both had the same thought, and that was that their friends are complete idiots. That was what happened before Yang came out of Arashi's bathroom and saw Arashi tied up in ropes and Jayce looking like he had been mauled by a bear.

"Did I miss something?" She scratched the back of her head

"Nothing at all" Arashi pouted because of the position he was in "Wait, you were in my bath room this whole time. And you didn't hear anything?"

"How could I? Your shower is amazing" She grinned cheekily. When she said that, Arashi finally saw her damp hair "Jayce said tha-"

"I'm going to kill you Jayce" He deadpanned

"Ah! Help me!" The grown man squealed at the gaze that almost always ended with him feeling pain. So he took the smartest option in his mind and he hid behind the much smaller Ruby

Shaking his head, Arashi looked up at his more sane members of his team "So, care to tell me why you're here? I have a lot of work to do today"

"Right" Weiss nodded, getting straight to business. Then she pointed at Ruby "We are here because of her"

Arashi raised an eyebrow "Can you be more specific?"

"She can use her Aura like you can" Jayce spoke up, having gathered his wits back. He placed his hand atop of Ruby's head and to his surprise, Arashi saw that Ruby was acting a lot more…timid than usual "It took a while but this little girl spilled the bean Arashi. You two have been caught"

"I'm sorry Arashi" She apologised "I know how you didn't want anyone to know but they threatened to take my sweats from me!"

"Quiet you" Yang tapped her head slightly "You're still grounded, remember?"

Arashi felt her pain. One shan't survive without thy sweats. That didn't mean he wasn't ticked. Looking slightly board he said "If you want me to explain, I can if you want. I mean all I did was teach her some techniques and push her in the right direction"

"When did you start teaching Ruby this?" Weiss asked

"I guess that it all started when Ruby used her Aura like I can at the reclamation mission" He answered

"That long?" Blake mused "That does explain why she started sneaking out of the dorms at night"

Ruby looked sheepish "You noticed?"

"Since the beginning"

"Anyway" Arashi started again "After I found out what she can do, I reached the conclusion that Aura can be learnt. But before you say ask anything about it let me just tell you that there is a reason why only me and Ruby can use Aura…Wait couldn't you have asked Ruby this?" They all shrugged. Shaking his head in a strange but not unfamiliar mixture of frustration and disappointment, he continued "All I did was teach her some ways she can control her Aura. Whatever Ruby did that night of the attack was all learnt by her. Remember that I never learnt how to use Aura so she would know more about this stuff than me" He looked at said girl "So how did you learn to use your Aura?"

Ruby perked up, now a lot more enthusiastic knowing that Arashi had basically told her to tell everyone about her discoveries "Right! Where to start, where to start? Oh, I know! My Aura is not an elemental Aura like Arashi's. Instead it's a type of Aura that controls pressure"

"So it's not air" Arashi frowned, not at all happy that his theory was not correct "Can you please explain more, Ruby? Don't just stop half way"

"Right sorry. Anyway, when I was testing my Aura out I found out a few things. One was that I can push things like air, another was the it could be concentrated into a small point and lastly that it affects more than air. I think my Aura has something to do with pressure because that is the only thing that explains why my Aura works that way"

Jayce hummed in thought "Hmm…I see. In basic science, pressure is the amount of force in a certain area. A bullet will do more damage than a fist when you give them the same amount of force because the bullet has a smaller area. With your Aura, you can create a force and concentrate that force into a small point…That's actually kinda smart of you Ruby. You must be a genius!"

"That is smart…A bit too smart" Everyone narrowed his eyes at the small girl

"W-What?" She stuttered

"What did you do with Ruby?!" Arashi shouted, breaking out of his bonds with a snap.

"W-Wha-…I-I" She struggled form any sentences as they all advanced on her, forcing her into a corner. Somehow, she knew this was going to happen "Eep…"

Later, after they had made sure that Ruby was who she said she was, Arashi thought of something

"Speaking of Aura" Arashi looked at Ruby who was still trying to get over the fact that she was almost killed "You never told me what your Aura is fuelled off"

Arashi didn't know what the blush on her cheeks meant "N-Nothing Arashi"

Before he could press on Arashi was taken by surprise as he was lifted into the air and was draped over Jayce's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. When he saw the ground moving underneath them Arashi wailed from over Jayce's shoulder "W-Where are we going!"

"We're doing something at we should have done a long time ago!" Yang cheered "We're going to celebrate!"

* * *

><p>It was a long fight to get Arashi onto the transport, off the transport and into the city of Vale. He was completely adamant that he should be at Beacon and helping with the repairs. He treated the repair of the academy as if it were the aftermath of a battle, which was completely accurate. But his team though he was taking too far. In his mind, rest was not the thing he should be spending his time on when he could do something more productive like fixing the broken power cables and finding out exactly how JOLT got there in the first place.<p>

"Seriously I don't need to be here" Arashi repeated for the thousandth time. Sadly a thousand times was not that far of a stretch "Glynda would kill me if I slack off"

Keeping his grip on Arashi's wrist Jayce continued to pull him along "You need to loosen up Arashi. I think it's time that you indulge yourself with my friends, the seven sins"

"That sounds more threatening than relaxing" Arashi sighed. He looked at his team who were following behind them "Were you in this too?"

"We planned it" Yang grinned

"We just thought you needed this kind of thing" Blake said "I don't think I've seen you take a break since the attack"

Arashi yanked his hand free from Jayce's grasp his "Look, I appreciate the gesture but really do need to get my…work…" Arashi paused. He recognised this street. He came here more than enough times to remember the not so modern buildings and the old roads that has been reduced to walk ways in the absence of modern Dust fuelled cars. Walking ahead of his friends, Arashi rounded a corner and found a broken, destroyed bar that was once known as The Brick house.

This was where Chin's base of operation was. The pub that used give an air of normality was gone. Its windows were shattered, its walls were burnt black after what looked to be a fire, and red and white striped police tapes keeping any curious members of the public from getting any closer. Off to the side, there were a small group of police officers dressed in white hazard like suits documenting the damage done. Seeing these men search through the burnt building made Arashi both scared and worried for the fat pig that once lived there

Now that his Faunus ears were not covered anymore, he heard their conversation clearly.

"Who would do this?" One of cops asked another "I come here once a fortnight to get a drink with the boys. This place looks friendly enough, cheap drinks too"

"I don't know. People up stairs think it's just a prank gone wrong. They might have not known about the bartender sleeping at the back that night"

"But don't you think something is off?" He whispered "That bartender kept this place open 24/7. It's like the guy never sleeps. So isn't it strange that on the night the fire broke out that the bar was closed and he was asleep at the back?"

He yelped when he was hit over the head "Quit it with your conspiracy theories. Like you said, he kept this place open all the time. He was probably tired and needed a break. Now shut up and get back to work. I heard that there is Faunus living around here, they might hear us if you don't shut up"

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned around and was faced with his team. More specifically Ruby "What's wrong Arashi? You look scared"

He coughed and fixed himself up "N-Not at all Ruby"

"What do we have here?" Jayce said, looking at the wreaked bar "You know this place Arashi?"

"No…I was just curious" Arashi reluctantly shook his head. He wanted to bury his past and what Yami made him do. Speaking of which, was it right to say that Yami made him do it. Arashi, at the time knew what he was doing. He knew what he was doing when he found Rumple and gutted his goons up like cattle. It was Yami who…'dealt' with the body of Rumple but Arashi was acting on his own free will at the time…

He shook his head. He was only depressing himself. Resigning himself to his fate he looked at his team "…So what did you guys have in mind?"

"Yea!" Jayce cheered, patting Arashi's head "That's the spirit!"

Arashi swatted his arm away "Just show us the way"

"Yosh! Follow my lead!" Yang shouted with energy that matched her sister's. Arashi was tempted to escape when he had the chance as he watched Jayce and Yang march off down the street in sync. Those two were so similar it was not possible that they weren't related. Even with this frightening thought, Arashi followed them regardless. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes lingered on the burnt building of his former informant. As he walk away, Arashi felt like he was finally able to let go of his former life. Fittingly, he was also moving towards his new life that he knew was going to be great.

Then he saw where he was heading towards. Forget that previous statement

"…Seriously?" Arashi groaned, looking towards his white haired apprentice "And you of all people agreed to this?"

"I'm as much of a prisoner as you are" Weiss responded "They voted four to one"

He had heard about this place. The bartender of The brick house complained almost daily of how the bar called Lion heart was stealing his all business. And he had to admit, in a neighbourhood like this Lion heart stood out among the dull shops and food joints that surrounded it. Inside the bar the walls looked like they were freshly painted a dark brown colour, the chairs were softened with leather cushions and the smell…It didn't smell like alcohol and vomit! What a miracle that was. And there was a stage built in here. A stage! Going to The brick house must have lowered his expectation by a lot.

Picking a table near the side of the bar, the group sat down with Arashi in between Weiss and Ruby and the rest sitting opposite them. Scratching the table top Arashi was amazed to see that the table was clean as freshly clean glass.

"Waitress!" Jayce shouted "Six cups of your finest bear!"

"How rude" Weiss commented, to which they all agreed

Walking up to the table the waitress frowned looking at Arashi and Ruby "Sorry sir, but those two are underage"

"Who said they were for them? They're for me" The waitress gaped at him for a second before writing down his order

"Anything else?" She asked

They all heard a growl. Looking at the yellow haired girl everyone saw her almost glaring that Jayce "I'll that the same as him" She said. Jayce grinned at her taking it as a challenge. Ruby, and everyone else for that matter wanted to face palm right about now.

"I'll have a cup of mild please" Blake asked politely for the drink that was least likely to get her drunk although reluctant to do so. Considering Yang and Jayce, it would be better if she was sober.

"Wine for me thanks" Weiss folded her arms. Just because she was in a dingy bar does not mean she will let her standards drop.

Looking at the two underage teens the waitress smiled "What can I get you two?"

"One pound steak please" Arashi said "Just don't cook it. I can only digest raw meat"

"I'll just have a cup of lemon aid" Ruby smiled

Writing down the rest of the orders the waitress bowed slightly to them "Your order will be here shortly"

"So you think you can take me on?" Jayce smirked at Yang "My right pinkie has felt more alcohol travel through its veins then all the men in your family combined. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Good thing all the heavy drinkers in my family are girls" She retorted "Drinking runs in our genes. Heck even Ruby could beat you in a drinking contest"

"Leave me out of this!" She cowered behind Arashi and Weiss

Shaking his head, he looked at Weiss who looked slightly uncomfortable in his eyes. He knew why this was "So…does it feel different to actually see my ears out in the open?"

"…What are you, a psychic?" She laughed nervously

"Now you're trying to change the conversation" He joked and laughed with her "So what do feel like? I'm sure my ears is making you uncomfortable"

Weiss shook her head "That's not it. It's just…Can you do me a favour Arashi?"

"Sure" He smiled "What do you want me to do?"

"I know this might sound strange but…can I pet you!"

"…Eh?"

Weiss blushed slightly "It's not like that. It's just that I never got the chance to pet an animal before and you are probably the closest thing to an animal that won't kill me…That came out wrong…"

Arashi chuckled "I'm sure it did" Bowing his head towards her, Arashi pointed to his head "Try not to be too rough, ok?"

For Blake, it was rather interesting to watch Weiss act shy as she brushed Arashi's head like a pet. To her and any other Faunus being treated like an animal was a huge insult to their pride especially when people wanted to pet them on the head. That was why when Arashi actually allowed Weiss to pat his head she was more than surprised. If it were her then she would have attempted to mutilate the white haired girl.

Speaking of Weiss, Blake was still unsure what to do about her identity as a Faunus. After Arashi came out, she knew that if she didn't tell Weiss what she was then it would only get worse. But the thing is, Weiss was the heiress of the family she spent her life fighting. She had heard from Arashi himself how Weiss still hates the White fang and all who associates themselves with them. Blake was one of them. You could understand her paranoia about this subject.

"Here you go~" The waitress sang as she and three others carried the large order "Twelve cups of our special Lion heart bear, a cup of milk, wine and lemonade plus one pound of meat"

"Haha!" Jayce and Yang each took hold of an impossibly large cup of bear "Three! Two! One! Drink!"

"Oh god" Arashi groaned as the duo started to drown their drinks with a speed that would drain the seas in minutes "So who's going to be the one who will be taking care of these poor sobs"

"I will" Blake sighed "I am responsible for Yang any way"

"And I'll take Jayce" Arashi agreed, leaning back in his chair. His eyes were drawn when the curtains on the stage drew back revealing a band. They were average looking. No instruments that would be out of the ordinary for a normal band. Bass guitar, rythem guitar, electric guitar, drums and a microphone for each of them. He was never a big fan of music but he wouldn't mind for some music as he watched his friend get progressively drunk.

"Look at that" Ruby pointed at the crowd as the band started to play "They're dancing"

"What about it?" Weiss asked taking a sip of her dark wine "You've never dance before?"

"I have. It's just that they look like they're having fun" Ruby abruptly stood up "I wanna join in!"

"Oh no you don't" Arashi pulled her back down "We're underage. The only reason why we are allowed to be here is because we are Huntsmen. If we go dancing then the odds of someone starting some trouble with us will increase"

"That's stupid logic" She pouted "Come on~ Please~"

"That won't work on me" He said when Ruby attempted to make her cutest face "Besides, most of the people dancing are men who wants to pick up a date or something"

"Doesn't look like it to me" Blake commented "This is a pretty rich place when you compare it to the type of people who live here. The people here look like they won't do anything"

"Looks can be deceiving" Weiss quoted "Though, it really does look fun"

"Wanna join in?" Blake asked

"Sure"

"What!" Ruby shouted in protest "You're letting them dance and not me?! Arashi you're not fair~"

"Ruby, you are sixteen. They are at least four years older than you" Arashi signed "But if you really, really, really want to…I won't stop you"

"Yay!" Ruby instantly jumped over the table and ran into the crowd "Thank you Arashi~"

"Just stay near Weiss and Blake!" He shouted back. Looking back to his cold slab of meat, he poked it lightly. It was recently frozen. Great. He knew he said not to cook it but they should at least defrost it. It would be a waste not to eat it. Grumbling to himself, Arashi picked up the plastic knife that came with it and dug in.

Slamming her last empty cup onto the table Yang claimed victory "Hahahaha~ I *Hic* won!"

"*Hic* you che *Hic* cheated!" Jayce stood up in protest, albeit of balance

Yang grinned "I still *Hic* win! If you want we can *Hic* have a dancing contest as a tie breaker!"

"That doesn't work" Arashi pointed out, but was ignored by both of them

"And to make is *Hic* so we can't cheat, we have to get *Hic* a partner!"

"Agreed!" Yang nodded. Stumbling into the crowd, Arashi watched as Yang bowled through the crowd with her eyes set on one person "RUBY!" Arashi winced when he saw yang collapse on the poor girl. Inside, he prayed for the girl. All she wanted to do was dance.

"No fair!" Jayce slurred. The small Faunus boy felt dread when Jayce turned to him "Hey Arashi come dance with me!" Jayce appeared next to him in an instant, grabbing on to Arashi's arm. Arashi responded the only way he knew how.

"Get off me you drunk!" He shouted, kicking Jayce square in the nose

"Arashi~!" He moaned "I thought you loved me~!"

"If you need love, then look to your right hand! Not me!" But he was too weak and he was dragged off into the crowd to dance, digging trenches into the wooden floor as he tried to grab onto anything he could get his hands on "Help me!"

On the other side of the bar where Arashi's screams of pain and agony couldn't reach, Ruby was dragging her sister to a seat next to the wall after she suddenly fell from the sky and onto her. Letting her lean against the wall she sat on the chair opposite her. Yang was somewhat right when she said that her drinking abilities came from her genes. The doctors told them that her fire semblance would drain a lot of her fat in order to fuel itself and that it would also burn of things like poison faster than a normal body would. And alcohol was a poison. She wouldn't be surprised if Yang woke up the next morning without that major headache she heard so much about.

"You're the best sister I can ever have Ruby" Yang cooed

"Thanks Yang…I guess"

"You're sweat, kind and cute. The bestest thing a sister can ever ask for!...It's just….Just…" Ruby started to panic when Yang started to tear up "You and Arashi became friend so easily! I was supposed to be the one people connects with! How come it's so hard to get Arashi to like me!~"

Ruby rubbed her sisters back "There there. It's alright. It's not the end of the world"

"Everyone else had some time to bond with Arashi~. Why not me?"

"Blake hasn't had time either" She pointed out

"Still~…You get along with him well. Do ya have any tips for your big sister?"

"Well, I heard from Jayce that he bonded with Arashi over a prank" Ruby mused "Maybe you could do the same thing he did"

Yang's drunken mind took a moment to process this "…You're right! Thanks Ruby!"

Their conversation was unfortunately cut short when Arashi came crashing down on the table, snapping the thing into pieces and spilling all the drinks. Ruby felt the need to back off as Arashi pulled himself back up glaring at the not-so-sober Jayce "Hehehe…oops?"

"That's it!" Arashi picked up a chair with his right hand and a broken bottle with the other "BAR FIGHT!"

* * *

><p>Apparently, Jayce had the foresight to hire our two rooms on the top floor of Lion heart. Arashi didn't expect him to be that smart to be honest. And he wasn't because Arashi and Blake had to drag Jayce up three stories while Ruby and Weiss dragged Yang. It was not easy. Because of the little…brawl that happened down stairs, everyone was more exhausted than before they came here. What's worse was that they didn't even bring their weapons. Though if they did, they would have probably been kicked out and would have to drag the drunks all the way back to Beacon.<p>

How would they explain that to Ozpin, he didn't know nor did he want to.

"Here we are" Blake said, stopping at the doors 32 and 34 "You can take it from here Arashi?"

"Sure, sure" Arashi nodded, unlocking the door with the key in his hands "Good night girls"

"Good night"

Dragging Jayce into the room, Arashi closed the door behind him. He admitted it. He couldn't move him so getting him onto the bed is impossible. Thinking hard to himself, he got an idea. Stripping off the white blankets of one of the two single beds, he used it to cover Jayce head and all. He tilted his head at Jayce. It almost looked like those white sheets they used to cover dead bodies at crime scenes.

"A-Arashi…"

Turning around Arashi looked at Ruby who was standing under the open door frame. He followed her gaze to Jayce. He looked back at her. Then at Jayce…Back at her, Jayce

"It's not what you think!" Arashi screeched, pulling on Jayce's head. Moving his jaw he did his best to mimic his voice "Hi Ruby. It's me Jayce. I'm fine, Arashi didn't kill me or anything. Hehehehehe…hehe…he"

"I'm just going to forget about what I just saw" Ruby said

"…Smart choice" He nodded, letting Jayce's head fall on the ground with a thick thump "So what are you here for Ruby?"

"…You know, when I went to meet Jayce he told me some things" Ruby started "He talked about some things that you wanted to keep away from us"

Arashi looked at her for a moment before he signed. Walking over to his bed, he sat on it with his legs folded "And what did he say exactly?"

"He told me about Yami" Arashi sucked his breath in "He told me about Yami is your spilt personality and that he is the reason you can become so scary sometimes"

Arashi felt released "Oh that"

"I just wanted to talk to you about it and-"

"Ruby" Arashi raised his hand to interrupt her "How about we talk about this tomorrow huh? When the team are all sober and can think straight"

"But-" She stopped herself the moment she saw that look in his eyes. One that was commanding, not asking "Alright…Good night Arashi" Diving under the cover, Arashi sighed in the warmth and fluffiness of the blankets. Behind him, he heard the door stop just before it close "…Just know that I'm not afraid of you Arashi"

It was that sentence that kept Arashi up all night not because it haunted him, but it was because he wanted to relive that moment over and over and over.

Five minutes after the lights went out, Yang's still drunken eyes shot open followed shortly after a sly grin.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Arashi felt completely refreshed. For a bar in a neighbourhood he would never be caught living in, it was incredibly amazing. This must have been a family business. Why else would someone spend so much money making this place as good as it can be. Looking off to the side, Arashi saw Jayce still sleeping peacefully on the ground, a pool of drool gathering around his mouth.<p>

Sitting up on his bed, he stretched his arms into the air and yawned. He felt like toast with eggs this morning. Maybe Lion heart have a breakfast menu? Stepping of his bed, Arashi pumped himself up for the day…Until he found a rope tied around his leg hanging him from the ceiling. "What?" Arashi moaned, as he was still affected by the morning blues. Looking around the room, Arashi tried to find something to cut the rope without turning this place into a giant static field though it was proving difficult with his sight inverted. Hearing the door creak open he looked to see…a cannon?

***Boing***

"Oof!" Air was knocked out of his lungs when instead of a cannon ball coming out of the cannon, from its barrel a red boxing glove extended freakishly far, and implanted itself in his gut so hard that the rope that held him snapped and he was sent flying out the window and into the hood of a truck. Twitching, Arashi pulled himself out of the hood Arashi's aura sparked slightly but it died down. He didn't need to get angry this early. Just a harmless, annoying prank. That's it.

What he failed to realise that his small spark had set of a chain reaction in the truck behind him and…

"Ah!" He yelped as he was covered in rotten garbage. Looking back he saw that the truck was indeed garbage truck. That's it. Whoever did this is going to die. Screw mercy. He ran out of that the moment he was punched in the guts by a boxing glove. Spotting something floating down from the sky, Arashi plucked it out of the air and saw it was a small note with his name on it. Flipping it, the paper read:

'Yang did it'

He took a moment to contemplate this. Then…

"YANG!"

Back in the girl's room three of the four girls slept soundly. Only one of them was awake and heard Arashi course the name of his prankster. By the time she woke up and she remembered what she had done, it was too late. So with her back turned to the door making people think she was asleep Yang felt herself sweeting everywhere there is skin "Arashi's is going to kill me"

Ruby told the drunken Yang that Jayce and Arashi bonded over a prank. Too bad she didn't mention how.

* * *

><p>"A-Arashi…"<p>

"I'm not talking to you"

"But…" Sighing, Yang finally stopped trying to apologise to Arashi. She had been trying to do so ever since this morning. After a well need shower, Arashi and the team had decided to go back to Beacon to spend the last day of the last weekend of the first semester they had together. What a mouthful that was. Realising how close they were till the end of the semester, they saw first-hand how fast time moves. When the semester ends, they would have to go home and stay apart for a few weeks before they would come back.

Arashi didn't want them to leave. They were his friends, something that he had very few of. Now that he had them and he would have to wait a few weeks to meet them again. He could tell that the time apart would kill him. When he told Jayce about what he felt, the man told him that he was acting like a kid, refusing to let go of his favourite toy. They were their own person and his team would eventually leave. One day…

Jayce really sucked at cheering him up at times.

But they will leave one day won't they? He repeated to himself daily that it was his job to train them to be huntresses. He never thought of the possibility of teaching them all that he knew and a time where they would leave him. For now Arashi preferred to keep his eyes on the present.

Speaking of which, he had decided to teach/lecture them on the basics of his way of using Aura that way, the team can attempt to learn it throughout the break. He should really name his Aura technique. Elemental Aura didn't work because of Ruby. That was why they were in the Emerald forest once again. Instead of being in the actual forest, the team decided to back to the ruins where they fought him and the two Grimm on initiation day.

"Hmm" Arashi mused, looking up at the ruin tower "We should really fix that place up. Could be used as a place to rest"

"Could work. Though that is pretty big"

Arashi deadpanned "Jayce…Why are you here? I thought I told you weren't need"

"I wanna learn too!" He begged "Please let me join! I'll be a good boy!"

Arashi's eyes twitched but he didn't say anything. He didn't feel like arguing today. Clapping, Arashi shouted "Yosh! Alright time to get started!"

"Aren't you going to tell us how it works?" Blake asked

"Oh right" Arashi paused to gather his thoughts "Aura, your Aura is not the manifestation your soul like you were taught. Instead it is the will of your soul, the strongest emotion or goal you have. The reason why you all have defensive Aura is because of everyone's natural fear of death. Hence your Aura becomes like a shield. The only way to use my kind of technique is to either throw that need to survive or to find another emotion stronger than the fear of death. Simple?"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Weiss asked

Arashi shrugged "Who knows. I guess it may be easier for some people than others. Yang would probably get it quickly because of her tendency to…destroy things when something sets her off"

"Eh? Are you talking to me?" Yang jumped. Arashi turned his head to the other side, still ignoring her.

"So" Arashi continued, ignoring the sulking Yang "We can do this two ways I guess. Ruby unlocked hers in life and death situation. You can do that too…hopefully. Another way is to delve deep into your mind and see what you care most about in the world"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

Arashi lifted up his right hand and instead of lightning, his hand glowed a light green colour that reminded them of a beautiful meadow "As it turns out, using Aura the way I do blocks my ability to use semblance. Don't ask me how it works. All I know is that Semblance comes with mastery of Aura and I have not mastered my special Aura yet. I haven't used it since I was a kid but my Semblance is the ability to share pain. With a touch, I can give or receive a portion of your pain and emotion. Would be useful if I was a medic"

"Wow" Jayce mused "Who knew you could do something like this"

"Like I said, I haven't used it since I was a kid" Arashi cracked his knuckled, facing Jayce "Since you are the third wheel here, you wouldn't mind being the test subject would you?"

"Hehehe, Arashi" He laughed nervously as Arashi advanced on him "You aren't going to hurt me are you?"

"Depends what you mean by hurt" the grin on Arashi's face did nothing to calm Jayce down

"It's been a long time since I've seen that Semblance"

Arashi's eyes widened and he turned around to face a man hidden in the shadows of the ruins. It was unnatural that he could hide in the shadows at broad day light. And that voice…The voice that haunted his dreams since the beginning. Even without looking he could feel himself shivering in fear. Why was he here? How did he get here?! They needed to run! Right now!

"It's been a long time Arashi" He smiled "I'd say you've grown but…"

"What are you doing here…Taka"

* * *

><p><strong>And here we are. You can tell the story is nearing the end right? But don't worry, I plan for there to be a second book!<strong>

**Because there is about two more chapters left, I decided to put this happy chapter in with the seriousness coming at the end. But man, two more chapters left huh? How many weeks have I worked on this again? Just so you know, when I finish this story I will be editing it to be perfect until the next season finishes. Right now I am trying to tie everything up.**

**I decided to keep the whole love/hate relationship between Yang and Arashi. I think it could be like a running gag, almost as much as the cress dressing, ice cream and Arashi's height...So yea**

**Anyway, what do you think Taka should look like? If you didn't know, Taka is the last member of Team JOLT and the leader. It was because of him and his Semblance I thought up one day, I wrote this story. And now I have exhausted my designs for characters. **

**Oh and I know the team's reaction to Ruby's aura was kinda dull but that was what I imagined.**

**Here are the stuff you were supposed to learn**

**-Chin, Arashi's informant is missing/dead**

**-Arashi is teaching the rest of his team about Aura**

**-The last member of Team JOLT is here**

**-Some political crap at the beginning**

**Because this is the third to last chapter, I've decided to tell you tell you the name of the next chapter as a little sneak peak. The name of the next chapter is simply**

**Yami**

**What about Yami? Will Arashi live to eat ice cream another day? Will Ruby ever get over her sugar addiction? **

**Find out on the next episode of Dragon ball Z**

**In all seriousness favorite, review in the box below. **

**This is Loric Kane, signing out.**

**Ja ne!**


	16. Yami

**Yo! Loric Kane here! **

**So its been awhile. About three weeks since I last updated my story. But trust me when I say that your wait has been worth it because as you know, there is only one more chapter left after this one. So I decided to write them both and do something like a double feature and post them both on the same weekend! Though, this chapter is the shorter of the two by far.**

**This is the first of the last two chapters coming out, the second will come tomorrow. And because I want this to be extra special, I enlisted the editing services of a user named Fush n chups! **

**T****hanks buddy!**

**With that out of the way, let me just say right now how much I appreciate the support of the RWBY community. You guys were the driving force for writing this story. There will be another story of course but I will not be writing more until the second season comes to a close so I know what direction good old Monty is heading in. During that time I will be editing this story every now and then to make it even better.**

**This will also be the last authors note for this story just so you can enjoy. ****So let me just say in advance**

**This is Loric Kane saying goodbye and enjoy.**

**Ja ne!**

Chapter 15:

Yami

There was no glaring, no sudden tensing or hiss of anger. Instead, there was fear. Team RWBY all noticed Jayce and Arashi both freeze up at the slick voice that came from the unnatural shadow of the stone ruins. The two men had their hands inches away from their weapons, but they were being held back, like they knew better than to draw them. With their backs turned towards the team, they could not see the looks on their faces, but if they could, they would see an emotion that did not belong on a Huntsman.

Their greatest concern, however, was the figure in the shadows. With most of their attention directed at the man, they could not see anything clearly, almost like the shadows were bending around him, leaving only a general outline of his form and his vivid green eyes visible. There was nothing magical or unnatural in the air that they could sense, but they could all feel the disgusting blight rolling off the man in waves, like the awful smell of rancid meat.

Blake in particular could feel the dark aura he had. It was not enough to make her want to run away, barely, but enough to make her sense of self-preservation flare as her ears subconsciously flattened against her head.

After a pause, the mysterious man spoke, "What? Aren't you going to jump for joy after such a long time apart?"

There was a chord of seriousness in his voice, but Arashi and Jayce could still pick out the underlying tone of sarcasm. The sound of the arrival's voice was enough to reboot Arashi's mind, and the first thing out of his own mouth honestly surprised him. "How did you get in here?"

The last member of JOLT paused, cocking his head to one side as the emerald eyes seemed to narrow in a mockery of a smile. "You seem calmer than I expected." They didn't need to see him to know that the man was grinning in amusement at the scene before him. "Good. Very good. Perhaps becoming a Huntsman was not the worst of choices for you, and considering your talents…"

"You still haven't told us why you're here, Taka." Jayce growled, moving his hand slightly closer to the hammer strapped to his back.

"That's Takanora to you, Jayce." The now introduced Takanora spared only a glance at Jayce, almost like a dismissal, before shifting his glinting gaze to Arashi. "Did you tell him my name? You did, didn't you?"

Takanora shook his head in what seemed like disappointment. "Tsk, tsk. First your father is calling me that, and now you two. What is the world coming to, when there's such little respect for one's betters?"

Weiss, ever the observant one, picked up on something Takanora had said. Looking to her master, brow creased in confusion, she repeated "Father?"

"Ahh," Taka hummed, his eyes drawn to the four young girls behind the men as he completely ignored Weiss' inquiry, "This must be the famed Team RWBY I've been hearing so much about. So, how does it feel to fight in the reclamation mission? Fun, right?" he asked a bit too eagerly, his eyes bulging slightly, giving the impression that he was grinning impishly.

As the members of team RWBY all prepared to let the evidently crazy man know, in a few choice words exactly what they thought of his question, Arashi held out a hand to silence them. "Don't" He simply said, his eyes never leaving Takanora's as he spoke to his charges.

Yang's mouth snapped shut, cutting off whatever she had been about to say, but her glare, and those of other members of her team, never diminished. Satisfied that there was no argument, even from Weiss or Yang, Arashi turned his mind back to the repulsive man in front of him. "Leave, Taka. This is _not_ the place"

"Not the place for _what_, exactly?" He laughed "I came all this way just to talk to you. Are you saying you don't want to talk with me? Because _I _want to talk with _you_. It's been so long since we've talked! Talking is fun! Isn't it? Isn't talking_ great_? _I _think talking is great."

"Like hell." Arashi bit back, trying to keep a straight face. It was hard to force himself to say that. The man before him was just too disturbing to be anything but insane.

"A shame," Takanora sighed, his shoulders slumping like Arashi's refusal genuinely made him sad. "A _terrible_ shame it is, that you don't seem to realise that you aren't being offered a choice. Because, well, you see, when I ask for something, I expect to get it. So when you say no to me..." he paused, a rasping noise that might have been a laugh escaping his mouth, "Well, _then_ you're just playing hard to get, aren't you?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I shouldn't really be surprised, I suppose. You were always like that, Doggy"

"Jayce, get ready." Arashi warned his friend. Getting a nod, he turned to his team and whispered to them, "On my signal, I want all of you to get out of here as fast as possible. Warn the school and get back here as soon as you can."

"Yes, sir." They nodded.

"Hey! I'm over here!" Taka called. Regaining their attention, he coughed. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Arashi. No one leaves." His eyes flickered over the assembled girls as something in his amused baritone changed. "_No one_."

Arashi's eyes drifted to the sudden rustle in the bush of to his left, and then he turned to his right, hearing another rustle as the wind blew over the rocky ruins. Tick tac went the sounds of small pieces of rocks as they were flipped over by the gust of wind, scattering like they were afraid. To a plain man's ears, that was all there was.

But Arashi's ears could hear what most could not.

Hidden under the sound of flipping rocks, rustling trees and howling winds were the sounds of crushing leaves, flapping wings and the scraping of claws against hard stone. They were not alone.

"Why so eager to fight, Arashi?" Taka sang jovially, eyes squinting as a cheshire smile settled in.

"Me? You're the one who's making threats." Arashi didn't have the will or the guts to glare at him.

Even after all this time, Takanora was still as unnerving as ever. And just as crazy, apparently.

"I just want to talk, and _you_ go sending your little pets to fetch those moronic instructors at Beacon." Takanora whined childishly, shrugging with both shoulder as if to say '_Well, it's not my fault._'

Takanora stilled for a moment, ducking his head and shaking it slowly. Abruptly, the eyes snapped back up, boring into Arashi's skull. His demeanour changed for child to glacier faster than the eye could blink.

"But it would be detrimental if I allowed that. You understand this, yes?"

"..." Arashi said nothing, only stared back at the hungry gaze of the madman, trying to summon the will to speak.

After seeing that Arashi wasn't going to respond, Takanora's mood shifted back again, albeit less carefree and more annoyed. "Now Arashi, I'll ask again-" Appearing from the shadows, they could see two metallic hands, each with a long silver blade stretching out from the tip as claws, "-won't you come talk with me?"

"You know my answer already" Arashi said without a second thought, making Takanora so disappointed that it could be felt in the heavy sigh he let out.

"Then…" Taka's hands closed into a fist before he withdrew it back into the shadows, sighing in exasperation as he did so, "I guess we're doing this the hard way".

Arashi's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the unnatural shadows hiding Taka begin to seep out of the ruins like smog and ash. It took only moments for the cloud of shadows to cover their entire surroundings, reducing the team's vision to a couple feet.

Takanora's ghostly eyes closed, as he flickered and disappeared from sight with a dark chuckle. Arashi drew his sword and dropped down shakily into a defensive stance, positioning the blade in from of chest at a downward diagonal. Team RWBY followed suit, creating a perimeter around Weiss, who was the support and the one who needed protection the most. Jayce took it even further and created a shield around the group.

"What is this?" Jayce breathed, inhaling the smoke that had made its way into the shield, "…Is this the thing you were talking about, Arashi?"

"It is…" Arashi muttered, his eyes darting everywhere in order to spot his foe "Team, be careful. This cloud is Takanora's Semblance, and you wouldn't be wrong to say that it's poisonous. _Extremely_ poisonous. It can kill you in a matter of seconds, but in order for it to work, it has to be introduced directly into the bloodstream. If you get cut, it will infect you…"

'And you'll die, painfully.' was left unsaid.

"Then shouldn't we run?" Weiss asked "One hit from from him and we're goners. We need backup. We need the instructors."

Arashi shook his head. "The time it takes for you, me, any of us, to turn around, is more than enough time for him to kill us. Stay close."

Blake glanced at Arashi, stating pointedly "You seem to know an awful lot about his abilities."

Arashi paused, almost answering, before the smog whipped at Jayce's shield again. "...I'll tell you later"

Watching the black cloud flow around the shield bubble, the team concentrated hard in trying to spot the mysterious man. Meanwhile, Arashi was starting to feel a headache coming on, his head pounding and throbbing, his brain feeling like it was trying to punch its way out of his skull. The throb that carried a small, potent emotion of bloodlust with each thump like the mare presence of Takanora was making his inner demon reach out for him.

Yami was waking up.

This was bad, very bad.

With Taka here, Yami would be even more dangerous than before. He _had_ to keep Yami buried inside of him. The question was, could he do so while fighting, '_more like avoiding'_, Takanora simultaneously?

The group tensed when they saw a clawed hand swipe the side of the shield, creating three long punctures. Looking at Jayce, Arashi asked as calmly as one could expect for being assailed by a psychopath "Jayce, what's happening? Why is you shield failing?"

"I don't know." He grunted, as three more punctures appeared behind him, one opening up exactly where his neck would have been had he been two steps back, "That weapon he has, there's just no way that thing is normal."

"Damn it." Arashi swore as more of the shield was punctured. Everyone tensed up once more as their defence was slowly stripped away from them before their eyes, helpless to stop it.

Finally, the moment came when the shield flickered weakly, sputtering in its last gasps of life before falling away completely. Arashi moved his blade up just in time to block a glinting swipe of metal aimed at the right side of his rib cage.

Seemingly moments after the first swipe was blocked, Blake was forced to parry another strike, one that was moving at a speed that was difficult to counter even if one were given notice that it was coming. Blake was not, and received the shallowest of scratches, barely tearing the upper layers of skin on her arm for her troubles.

Weiss, Yang, Jayce, then Ruby. One after another, in a seemingly random order, they were all forced to defend themselves from a hail of near-invisible blows, each only preceded by the glint of metal somewhere in their peripheral vision.

_'He's toying with us.'_ Arashi realised when he saw that Takanora attacked at a different speed for all of them, slower for Yang and Weiss, faster for Blake and Ruby. '_He knows he can kill us in an instant, but he's not even trying to.'_

"Weiss!" Arashi shouted behind his shoulder. Through the connection they developed during the countless drills they performed, Weiss knew what he wanted to do. Concentrating hard, Arashi formed a second sword out of lightning and stepped backwards so that he was back to back with Weiss.

In a not so perfect synchronisation, Arashi completely took over for Weiss, blocking both the strikes aimed at him and her, grunting with the effort. This allowed Weiss time to activate the dust in her weapon and created projectiles made out of white light that shot out in all direction, providing light and bringing a fraction of extra time for everyone to breathe.

"Ruby!" He shouted to the next in line, still blocking the strikes raining down on his and Weiss' heads, "Blow the smog away!"

Switching defence, Arashi leapt to Ruby's aid and took over Ruby's blocking as he had done for Weiss, allowing her to concentrate. With everyone's lives at risk, it was easier for Ruby to gather her Aura around her body. There was a shift in the air, and if one were to look closely, the cloud of poison was forced to part around an invisible barrier of air. Releasing her energy outwards, Ruby pushed the gas away with a flameless explosion of air. Landing yards away, Takanora appeared in a heavy cloak that hid his still mysterious figure.

"Yang! Blake! You're up!"

Blake went first. Dashing forwards she appeared in front of Takanora with her weapon pointed at him, ready for a lunge. Takanora smirked in amusement and batted her aside, so that she was facing the team and he had his back turned to them. Then they engaged in a duel.

It was obvious from the start that Taka was toying with her. He looked like he would start juggling anytime now. But this was what Blake wanted. Suddenly changing her style from swift and accurate, Blake switched her katana into its cleaver form and brought it down from over her head into one big strike. When Takanora grabbed the blade, Blake pressed down, keeping them locked in that position.

This gave Yang the perfect opportunity to strike. By the time they had finished their duel, Yang was up close with her arm drawn back. There was a fiery explosion which engulfed the trio. Flying out of the red cloud of flames, Takanora looked down, amused at their efforts. That was, until his attention was drawn to the lightning wolf behind his back. Twisting around just in time, he allowed the wolf to bite his forearm, only to kill it with his other hand.

Landing on top of the ruins, Takanora laughed. "Now _that_ was fun! What's next?"

"Why didn't you kill us straight away?" Arashi glared as Blake and Yang returned to the group

"Hmm." Taka pondered, idly tapping claw against his chin, "I guess it's because it's so easy to kill people that I almost forgot what it feels like someone worth their salt. And I must say, after so long without so much as a minor challenge, it feels _good_."

Arashi's eyes were strangely drawn to the side, where the toxic cloud surrounded the forests like a mist animals started to appear "That's some team work you guys got there. Almost as good as mine. Well, it would be, If you hadn't killed them"

"I didn't kill them" Arashi defended "I merely…disabled them."

. "Disabled, dishmabled. They might as well be dead." Takanora flapped a hand in the air, like he was trying to clear a bad smell "But I have to thank you. Their usefulness was running out. They would have slowed me down, in the long run."

"Slowed you down?" Jayce questioned, "What are you planning?"

"You'd be stupid if you think I would tell you. But knowing you, Jayce, you probably expect me to. Never the brightest bulb in the shed, were you?" He scoffed "Now, I think we've talked long enough"

"Team," Arashi muttered, "Whatever happens, remember what I've taught you."

Weiss's scathing look burned into his back "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you are saying your goodbyes. We're _not_ dying here, and _certainly_ not to a man like him."

Arashi didn't respond.

"But I guess, since you did last this long, I should show you what I can do." Taka cackled, throwing his arms into the air "This is something that I think you'd recognise Arashi. You see, with my Semblance, I have the power to create and control Grimm!"

Simultaneously all the animals that had gathered around them started to morph. The fur of the mother bear and her cubs started to darken until it was black as did the fur of the wolves and the birds. Bones started to grow out of their bodies in the same places and soon all animal instincts were replaced with that of Grimm.

"Jayce!" Arashi said, alarmed, showing his darkening hand.

Seeing his hand grow dark, Jayce nodded to him like they knew this would happen "Go. I'll take things from here."

Nodding, Arashi turned away from his team and ran. The girls were surprised, and for a moment thought that he was abandoning them, but that thought was dashed when they saw Takanora dash after him with a cloud of smoke following him.

"He's going to draw his attention." Jayce explained, looking at the Grimm surrounding them, his teeth set in a determined snarl. "We have something else to worry about. Weapons up, this is gonna be a long fight..."

Arashi saw Takanora running after him at the corner of his eyes as he ran. With Takanora this close, his transformation would continue, but at least his team wouldn't have to worry about the stress of taking on the leader of JOLT. In front of him, Arashi could see that all he was running towards was the edge of the cliff but he kept at it.

Reaching the cliff, Arashi had nowhere else to go, so he did the only thing he could.

He jumped off.

And as he fell, he mused, memories jogged by the scenery of how it was in this place that he first fought his team.

There was a moment of weightlessness when he was falling. Without his stronger lightning, he couldn't use his **Bolt** technique to its full potential and fly towards the side of the cliff. But his calm free fall was ended when he was unexpectedly kicked in the back by Takanora.

Reacting on instinct, Arashi twisted his body and grabbed onto his Taka's boot. The former leader of team JOLT then pointed his clawed glove at the ledge he just jumped off of. The claws on his gloves suddenly shot out like chains and embedded itself into the rock.

Now finding himself swinging back to the side of the cliff, Arashi's head found itself between the rock face and Takanora's boot. Letting his grip fail, Arashi fell downwards and collapsed onto the remains of a stone bridge. Arashi coughed out blood and tried to get back up but Taka was already there behind him. Grabbing onto his clothes, Takanora threw Arashi through a stone pillar to finish him off.

Through his blurred vision Arashi saw Takanora walking around his prone body "So, why do you do it? There were multiple opportunities for you to use the gift I gave you, yet you squandered each and every one. Ungrateful. Incredibly ungrateful. You sadden me, Arashi."

"N…Never." Arashi groaned "I…wil…will never…"

"You still refuse?" Takanora frowned, kicking Arashi back down to the ground. "I'll admit, your will has grown stronger. You don't cave so easily anymore. But don't you understand that I'm trying to help you. I see what you really are, Arashi. _This_ is not it." he spat.

Takanora shrugged. "I guess if you refuse to show me who you are, then I'll force you to. You know I can. Because you, Arashi…"

"Are my greatest creation" Arashi suddenly gasped, grasping his right arm. He felt something in his body, something weaved into the cells of his body, move. There was a sharp pain in his right arm. Looking down at it he watched in horror as a black infection started to spread from his fingers, up to his shoulders. He could feel the pain as his bones and nails started to reshape themselves. He screamed silently as three spikes like bones grew out of his forearm and out of his elbow. Soon, his arms began to resemble the arm of a Beowolf.

"See now, that wasn't bad. I must say that you look a whole lot better." Taka said, kicking Arashi onto his back as he fought the black infestation from spreading throughout his body. Seeing that Arashi was still writhing on the ground, Taka rolled his eyes and paused Arashi's transformation with a wave of his hands "Do you have something to say?"

"I…I am not a monster." Arashi panted "I…am not…yours!"

Taka sighed, rubbing his head "I'm disappointed in you, Arashi. You were supposed to be the next stage in the evolution of all species. Instead, you've decided to reject who you truly are. Your behaviour disgusts me, truly. You're acting like the mutt you _used_ to be. How unsightly… What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Arashi! Are you there?!"

Looking up, Takanora spotted that young girl Arashi took on as an apprentice. _'Perfect. This will give Arashi the resolve he needs.'_

"It's time for you to embrace who you are, Arashi. Now stand." He commanded. Arashi fought as hard as he could, but he was powerless to stop himself as he stood with his broken blade in his hands. Grinning, Taka pointed at the girl who had taken notice of them. "Now, be a good dog…"

_"_And _go for her throat_!"

"Get away from him!" Ruby shouted, taking aim with her scythe's gun form. Arashi's eyes widened as he started to slowly creep up to Ruby. He could feel the force that held him tighten his lips. With Arashi coming closer, Ruby took notice in Arashi's black Beowolf arm. She was frightened because she thought he was infected with Taka's poisonous smoke "What did you do to him?!"

"R…Ruby," Arashi barely managed to get out of his lips in time "Kill….me."

"What?"

"..K…Kill me!" He cried, his body jerking backwards causing him to lose grip in his broken blade "D…Do it!"

"I won't!" She shook her head

"You have to." Arashi gasped, closing his eyes and letting the beast inside of him take control. When his eyes opened, it was replaced with eyes only Yami could have. Breaking into a charge, Arashi forced Ruby to make her decision.

Before Yami could reach Ruby, the girl reacted in the only non-lethal way she knew how, and that was to use her Aura to push Arashi back. But Arashi planned for that to happen. When he landed on the ground, Arashi cried out as he was impaled by his own discarded blade. Ruby took a second to register what she had done and when she did, she foolishly dropped of her weapon and ran to Arashi's aid.

"No, no, _NO_!" Ruby shouted, pulling the blade out of Arashi's chest, in hopes that his healing factor would repair it before he died. But the sword had punctured his lungs, causing blood to flow into it. It was a matter of minutes before he would drown in his own blood. Standing above the girl, Takanora looked down in disappointment in his creation. Looking up, he saw that the team had already broken through his army of Grimm.

Kneeling down, he spoke to the girl who bluntly ignored him. "Do me a favour and try to keep the dog on a leash, little girl. Can't have him making such a disgraceful scene when we next meet"

And then he was gone.

"Come on, Arashi. Stay with me, please." Ruby begged, cradling Arashi's head on her lap as trickled fell down her rosy cheeks. She could see the life fading from his eyes through his hair stained with his own blood. His breath came in short gasps, and blood poured from his chest, covering Ruby's dress. When she grabbed onto Arashi's hand with her own, she could feel his once strong grip weakening. From the shadows casted over her in the dim light behind her, she could tell her team was there with her. "Hang on, Arashi. Hang on…"

He didn't hear anything Ruby said. Instead it came through as a dull muffled sound. But as his life faded from his body, Arashi took comfort in the colour of red in front of him, for it was the only thing he could see now.

Whether it was his blood, or Ruby's hair, he didn't know nor did he care.


	17. Arashi's story

Chapter 16:

Arashi's story

A normal nurses office would probably have a bed or three, a few cabinets containing the most basic of medicine and if the school was lucky enough, an nurse with an actual diploma. But this is Beacon people. Nothing is normal here. Beacon's nurses office is nothing short of a central hospital. Dedicated rooms for patents, surgery and nice little break room for the staff, all of which are trained medical professionals who in one way or another served as a field medic. All underground might I add. May seem like over kill but knowing what goes on at this school, nothing is too much.

Heavily sedated in one of the many surgery rooms, was Arashi who was hooked up to a dozen machines which continued to pump chemicals into his small body while two surgeons working on his open chest. Through the one way observation glass, Ozpin, Jayce and Glynda watched as the lead surgeon pick up a tool that certainly did not belong in a hospital, from the tray by his side. It was a small hand held wielder. Glynda winced when she saw blue sparks light up the room.

Turning to Jayce, Ozpin looked slightly sceptical "Are you sure your machine will work?"

Jayce nodded for what he thought was the millionth time "Yes I'm sure. It has too. Arashi's lungs are to damaged for his body to heal. That prototype artificial lung Arashi is receiving is something that I have personal worked on and that man implanting it into him is my most trusted medical professional" Jayce leaned against the rims of the one-way window "But like I said, it is prototype. It will keep Arashi alive but until I can give it an upgrade or create a better one, he won't be able to do anything that would strain the machine"

"So he's crippled now…" Ozpin's face scrunched up "That is not the life a Huntsman of the S&D division should live"

"At least he is alive" Glynda said "What will happen to his career is something that comes after all this is over"

"I agree" Jayce nodded. Looking back at the surgeons, he noticed that they were just about done. Sewing Arashi's chest back up the lead surgeon sighed in relief and took of his white gloves and mask. Pressing the button on the small control panel, Jayce spoke through the intercom "How's it looking, Lei. Any problems?"

The doctor shook his head at his reflection in the mirror like window knowing the occupants behind it could see him "No problems as of yet. He's a tough Huntsman. It was a good thing that he had advanced healing. His body started growing around your contraption like it where a part of him. Though, I wonder if his body would attempt to reform his removed lungs…Anyway, taking his healing factor into account, he should wake up soon. Do you want me to put him to sleep?"

"Only if he needs to be. He won't like people putting chemicals into his body without him knowing" He chuckled slightly

"One other thing" Lei glanced back the the prone boy "His blood...It's a mixture of type O-negative and...Beowolf blood. I assume that is the reason why you asked for me specifically to perform this operation"

"Is there going to be a problem?"

"No no" He shook his head "I just wanted to know. Now then, I'll be transporting him to his room. You'll be coming to see him soon, right?"

"As soon as possible, along with some other people. Any way thank you for your help Lei. I'll be sure to pay you well" As they watched Lei transfer Arashi from the surgery table to a fresh hospital bed before wheeling him out of the room. Turning to Ozpin and Glynda he motioned to the door "We'll be able to see him soon but let's get the girls first"

"Jayce!" Walking out of the door, Jayce knew when to stop walking to avoid Ruby from crashing into him. Instead, she ran into the wall beside him. As the confused girl nursed her head wound, the rest of the girls of team RWBY got up from the chairs they sat at and approached the older trio. It almost felt like they were being cornered.

"Is he ok?" Weiss asked. Judging by the look on her face, it seems that she was the most worried.

"He's going to be fine" Jayce reassured "The surgery was a success"

"Can we see him?" Ruby asked as she got back to her feet

"Of course we can't you dolt" Weiss said "He just got his lungs carved out of his body by the doctors"

"Actually, we can. We were just going to his room right now" Jayce smiled. The white haired girl gave him a look that told him to explain. He gulped "It's because of Arashi's healing factor. Apparently, his healing factor got a small boost after his little...transformation"

"Ahem. I don't think this is the appropriate place" Ozpin coughed, holding his hand out towards the hallway "So shall we?"

It was a silent walk to the hospital room because there was not much to talk about. After the fight, when Ozpin debriefed all of them they were told about Arashi's condition. Ruby, who blamed herself for almost killing him, was silent for most of time from then till now. This was happening all too often, the constant danger Arashi found himself in. Far too often for the first semester of school.

Reaching Arashi's room, they found the Lei waiting outside. Spotting them, the doctor spoke up to Jayce "Go on in. I gave Arashi a sedative to give his body a chance to heal but judging by the way his body reacted to the chemicals, Arashi will be waking up soon"

"Thanks for the info Lei" Jayce nodded to him. Opening the door the older huntsmen went in first while the team followed them silently.

And there he was. Laying down on the clean white bed was the blue haired Faunus. Without anything to cover his chest, it stayed bare letting the girls see the metal machine that had replaced his lung. Ruby suddenly felt even guiltier. Walking over to the side of the bed, Ruby took the seat next to it before anyone else could. Looking outside, Ruby noticed that the sun was up. That meant they were up all night. No wonder why her team looked so tired.

"It wasn't your fault sis" Yang said after spending some time in silence. The older huntsmen stayed silent as Ruby's team tried to comfort her. This was something they had control over. Their words would mean nothing.

"He wanted this to happen" Blake backed her up "This was the only way to keep himself from hurting anybody"

"I just can't accept that" Ruby muttered "I wanted to protect him but I ended up hurting him in the end…What a worthless apprentice I am"

"Don't say that. He wouldn't want you to feel that way" Weiss huffed "Besides, he's more understanding than you give him credit for"

Seeing their failed pep talk made Ruby feel even more depressed, Blake slyly changed the subject "So why did Arashi start to turn into a Beowolf back there in the ruins? Was it because of that strange mist that Taka used?"

"I can answer that" Jayce spoke up "There is no way else to say this so I'm just going to say it. Arashi is part Grimm"

"What!" Yang screamed

"I already explained it to the old couple over there" Jayce said, jerking his thumb at Ozpin and Glynda, who were both furious at his comment "So I might as well explain it to you girls. You see, Arashi told be just after the battle with Linith and Cromwell that when he was young he met Taka. He didn't go into details but he did say that it was because of him and his Semblance of creation and control of Grimm that he became who he is today"

"So Yami is Grimm?" Ruby's muffled voice "So Yami was never Arashi in the first place...I'm glad"

"And that also explains his connection with Taka" Weiss realised "Taka somehow turned him into a half Grimm"

"He did" Ozpin nodded "But there is a connection between them that I only found out yesterday"

"What is it?" Blake asked

Ozpin smiled "Take a seat. This is going to be a long story"

* * *

><p><em>Javier Queen was credited to be the leader of Team JOLT. A team made up of four of the best combat specialised students that ever came out of Signal so far. Oliver Cromwell, the cavalry. He was the main force on the team for his Semblance gave him the power to create squadrons of spectral soldier. Though he could only summon twenty or so at a time, he is expected to summon fifty times that by the years end. Linith Samui, the mage. She had the power to freeze liquid. That's basically it but it is not an ability to be underestimated. Then there was his dear friend Taka. He had a poisonous power. He had the power to create a poisons that could paralyse when digested, lethal when touched by the blood stream. Not something he would want to be on the other end of. Never.<em>

_And Javier? He had a special power. The power to physically transform into any weapon he could imagine. The stronger his power, the bigger and sharper the weapon he can transform into. By sacrificing size, he can become sharper and vice versa. His most preferred form is gloves. It was small and blunt, therefore requires less energy to keep in that form. Out of all his team, he liked Taka to wield him. Mostly because he sweets less._

_Again, they were the best of the best. They were expected to do not good, but amazing at the school. And the whole of Vale will be watching their progress through their years of their next school, Beacon academy. _

_No pressure._

_But then again, he honestly he didn't care about what they thought about him. Javier didn't like being forced to do something for the sake of something stupid like public image and neither did his team. But what they did had a borderline unhealthy obsession to become the strongest team. Ever. Javier, being the leader and having a Semblance that required him to do very little work compared to others felt like all he needed was his wit and creativity. He was the three time champion of the annual chess competition back at Signal's games club._

_His team mates felt otherwise._

_"Guys! Seriously I don't need to study" Javier shouted only to be pushed forward by two of his friends_

_"Better safe than sorry" Linith smiled "Besides, all you've been doing lately is sleeping. You need to catch up before it's too late"_

_"This is what you get ya lazy bastard" Cromwell growled "Because of you Takanora forced us to train three times harder to make up for your slacking"_

_"He made you do that?" He raised his eye brow "But I'm the team leader. Why are you listening to him?"_

_"Because he's stronger than you" Oliver huffed "You have no clue how to help us train. He does"_

_"…Fair enough" He shrugged. Looking ahead, Javier was horrified to see two large wooden doors which he had hoped to never see in his life time ever. It was the library. _

_Oh the humanity! Final warning, anyone younger than ten should turn away now for you cannot unread the horrors that ay hidden behind the doors!_

_…Ok, I'm done. On with the story._

_"Wait wait wait! How about we talk this out? I can pay you. How much do you want? Ten dollars? Twenty? A hundred? A thousand each, take it or leave it!"_

_"Sorry Javier. This is for your own good" Linith giggled, grabbing onto his shoulder with Cromwell to prevent him from running. Javier screamed childishly as he was picked up by his collar by the duo. Holding him like a medieval battering ram, the duo threw Javier through the doors only to be stopped by a hitting book shelf. By the time Javier picked himself up, he heard the locking of the door behind him. Looking at the door he cursed to himself._

_Walking over, he started banging on the door "Hey! Hello! Let me out of here!"_

_Looking at the doorknob, he got an idea. Partially transforming his hand into the exact shape of the key that belonged to the lock. How did he know the exact shape? Why he tried it before of course. Fitting his key hand into the lock he tried to turn the inner mechanisms, but they would not budge instead glowed a slight white. Damn it all to hell. They must have created seals to protect the lock. Hmm, perhaps they made them just to keep him from sneaking into other rooms at night. That's flattering._

_Signing to himself, he looked around the vast library that contained all of Beacon's resources regarding Grimm, combat and other things such as mechanical knowledge. Looking at the watch strapped to his hand, he saw that the time was seven. That means that the sun was going down soon and knowing his team, they would willingly leave him here for the night. Leave him in a place with nothing but old books…Those cruel bastards._

**_"I know in my heart that this is love"_**

**_"A feeling that is true and pure as the dove"_**

_Javier's ears twitched. Did he hear something just now? He swore he did. Walking forward cautiously, he concentrated on all the slight sounds he could hear. _

**_"He is a slave to his own desires"_**

**_"Surrounded by evil and liars"_**

_There it was again. He recognised those words from a poem he was forced to read during English studies at Signal. Sadistic Heart he remembered. He hated that poem. But voice which spoke those words could only be described as heavenly. Those two simple sentences still made his ears ring with a peaceful chime that could be compared to the large gongs of those strange monks up north. He must know who that voice belonged to._

_Walking forwards, he listen carefully for the next lines of the poem._

**_"He is prone to do things on a whim"_**

**_"And yet, I find that I still love him" _**

_He found himself mouthing the same lines of the awful poem as the strange voice read them. Creeping through the rows of book shelf, he was sure he had found out where the voice came from. Rounding the last corner, he was not disappointed with the sight he saw. Sitting on the ledge of the window that was high above in the roof, was a girl. The orange light of the setting sun shone through her short rebellious blue hair, which was only partly hidden by those odd hats painters wore, making her look like angel descending from heaven. Her clean skin was so perfect in his eyes that he felt like he could take a picture and make millions._

**_"For no one is as kind as he"_**

**_"I only wish he would look at m-_**_huh?**"**_

_The girl took notice of the man far below her before she could properly finish her poem. They stared at each other for a moment…Before_

_"Kya! Pervert!" The girl shrieked, holding down her skirt. In doing so she lost her grip on the ledge. Javier was already on the move when he saw her start so slip and was there under ready to catch her. But he was by no means a strong man and feet victim to the law of gravity. Opening her eyes, the girl found herself sitting atop of Javier's back as he laid half dead on the floor. Jumping up, the girl rushed to help him back up "Are you ok?"_

_"Yea, I'm doing just dandy" He coughed. He blinked and looked back at her, realising how close he was to her. He made an audible gulp and forced his nervousness back down into the depths of his mind. Holding out his hand, he smiled "The name's Javier Queen. Nice to meet you"_

_The girl blinked at him before smiling back "Sophia Alker. Thanks for the save…."_

_Javier didn't know how to respond when the beautiful girl with the beautiful name started to stare at him. Waving his hand in front of her face, he tried to catch her attention "Hello? Anyone in there?"_

_Suddenly, Sophia ran back and hid behind one of the library desks. Pointing at him she stuttered "Y-You're from team JOLT!"_

_He chuckled sheepishly "Yea. I am. What abou-" It was then he noticed the hat she wore had flown of an revealed a pair of dog like animal ears. His next few words described exactly what he was thinking "Ah shit" _

_It was not unknown that his team had a particular…negative attitude to the Faunus race. They had an unnatural level of hatred directed at them, most of which were inherited from their extremist parents through their upbringing. His parents were unlucky enough to find themselves friends with their parents, which more or less force them together. Javier remembered how his parents would remind him not to cause any trouble by taking about his view of the Faunus around them. In other words, he was just putting up with their nonsense for the whole of his life._

_Combine the team's racist attitude with their stature of being the best of the best…_

_Rubbing the back of his head in frustration as Sophia coward further behind the desk, he attempted to calm her down "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like the rest of my team"_

_"D-Don't come closer" She yelped over the table_

_Sighing, Javier said "Look, we're going to be stuck here for the rest of the night. We might as well get along with each other"_

_"We're locked in?" He heard her repeat in a less fearful tone. Just before he thought things were getting better she screamed into the air "That's the third bloody time!"_

_Rolling his eyes, Javier took notice in the book which held the poem she was reading. Picking it up, he flipped through the pages to find the specific poem "So, you like Sadistic Heart huh?"_

_Her head popped up over the table "…Yea. Everyone else hates it but I love it…Do you like it too?"_

_"I hate it" He laughed at her cute pout "So what do you do? In your team I mean"_

_She looked reluctant to answer "I'm the medic"_

_"Really? I don't have a medic in my team. We're all combat based. I think people expect us to be accepted into the Main army or the newly formed S&D division. I'd be nice to have a medic though" He sat down on a chair and continued to flip through the poem book "So what does your Semblance do? Mine allows me to transform into objects"_

_"I can share things. Pain, memories, and emotions. Makes me perfect for the role of medic…Wait, did you say you can transform?" When he nodded, Sophia jumped out of her cover and ran to her bag which Javier didn't even know was there. Getting a pen and paper she ran back and sat opposite him on the desk "Tell me more!"_

_"Eh?" He close the book and set it down beside him "Why do you want to know more about my ability?"_

_"Because I've never heard about such a skill before" She answered, getting her pen out and ready "I want to know more!"_

_Forget about how he said her hair made her look rebellious. She was more like a book worm now that he was speaking to her._

_Smiling to himself, his past nervousness forgotten he decided grant her what she wanted "Well, my ability was passed through the generations after generation. It's something only the first born of our family can receive so there can only be about one user of this skill every generation. Who knows, there might be more people out there who can do what I can do but so far I only know of two. Me and my mum"_

_"Can I see it? Please~" She dropped her pen and started begged. She was too cute to deny. Pulling out his sleeve, Javier's left arm started to glow white before it turned into a simple golden pole. A nice easy blunt weapon he could form. Sophia reeled back when she saw this "Impossible! That defies countless laws of science!"_

_"In this world, impossible things are probably possible" He laughed_

_Sophia stopped in the middle of her writing. Looking up at the man who she initially thought was going to be hostile was…nicer than she thought. She had heard from her other Faunus friends about how sadistic team JOLT was. One of them nearly lost her ear because that girl on the team froze it solid. They looked nice from afar but if you were a Faunus, they would act like demons. Javier on the other hand… _

_"You're not like the rest of your team are you?" Javier gave a look that had the words 'no shit' printed all over it "Why are you friends with those guys?"_

_He rustled his hair in thought. He was never asked this question before "…I guess it's because I knew them since childhood. They are what I consider what friends are supposed to be like. Kind, playful, cheeky. Even if I don't agree with their views, they are my friends"_

_"I see" She held her head down, looking almost disappointed. _

_Before he could say anything, there was a loud click that echoed through the library "Sophia! Are in here?! I thought I told you to keep an eye on the time!"_

_That was the librarian. She must have realised that they were missing. Sophia silently got up and shouted back "I'm here! I'll be there soon!"_

_Javier watched her as she walked over to her bag and shoved her stuff back in. Getting up also, Javier made a decision that would set of a chain of events that would affect the fate of Vale itself. Walking over to Sophia, he sucked in his breath and asked "So why don't we meet up again? I'd like to get to know you better"_

_Sophia looked at him blankly before she developed a sly look "Are you asking me out of a date?"_

_"No!" He shouted but accident "I…um It's just that I'm having trouble with an English assignment…and I was hoping that you'd…"_

_"I get it" She smiled "But what about your team? Won't they…you know"_

_"Then we keep this a secret" _

_"Easier said than done"_

_He chuckled. Holding out his hand Javier asked "So? Can you help me with this assignment? Just as a one off thing"_

_"Sure" She took his hand and shook._

_There was no English class at Beacon._

* * *

><p><strong>Years later (because I'm lazy to write more)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Running endlessly through the darkness, Sophia continued her unaltered path. Hearing the growls and howls behind her she drew her weapon and shot unarmed bullets over her shoulder. The sounds of the crackle of the dry dead earth crumbling under her boots and her weary panting filled the air. On a normal day, she would be thinking about how awesome it would be if there was music playing in the background. It still would be, but she wouldn't have the time to enjoy it.<em>

_Hearing the sounds of rushing water ahead of her, echoing through the air she ran harder. With the eyes of her Faunus heritage she saw a cliff and a large gap between earth which she could not cross. Looking to her sides, she saw two packs of Ursa preventing her from diverting her course. As she reached the cliff, Sophia did something that no normal man would and ran faster. Tensing herself she jumped, into the black waters below._

_Feeling the air around her drowned away from her by the water, Sophia kicked herself to the surface. Gasping for air, Sophia finally noticed that the currents was affecting her more than she expected. Blinking the water out of her eyes, she regain her sight just in time to see the branch that would have hit her head. Weaving herself through the twigs and dead leaves, she grabbed onto the branch and pulled, bringing herself out of the water._

_Crawling on her knees, she spat out the mixture of water and blood that was in her mouth. Steeling herself, she forced herself to stand and continue on her random path. Now reduced to a limp because of the exhaustion she was experiencing, she had nothing but time to think._

_This was one of the only times she would willingly admit that her team mates were right. Right to say that the Reclamation mission was too much for her. She of course wanted to prove them wrong…what foolish thought that was. She was assigned as a field medic for platoon S-235 of Vale's core battle division, under the command of a man named Ozpin, an experienced warrior of the Reclamation mission. They said that they could insure her spot in the Peace Keeping Corps. They damn well should, she risked her life for them._

_Anyway, due to certain circumstances her team got cornered. Despite being valuable as a medic, she was also simultaneously the most expendable because she was not even a full Huntress. Making her decision, she used herself as bait, totally ignoring the orders of her superior officer. They made it out fine, she was sure. With most of the Grimm following her, they could hold out until tank battalion number D-023 who was on their way, reached them._

_Let's just say now that she didn't have a plan. Her decision was something made in the spur of the moment, something that was not endorsed in any of the books she had read at Beacon. She had no clue how to get back to Vale. And that fact was killing her. With the deafening silence was already driving her crazy. Will she see her friends again? Will she ever prove to everyone that she can become strong as the greatest humans that ever lived? Or will she fall, just like the rest?_

_Seeing a corner coming I up in front of her. She combat training kicked in and she fell into a crouch. Slowly approaching the corner, she forced her breath to slow. Her hand already had her spare pistol that had come how stayed with her. Checking the bullets in the chamber, she saw it was full. Cocking it back, she inched her eyes closer to the corner. Peaking, she saw that nothing was there._

_At that moment when she let her guard dropped, a gigantic orange and black stinger slammed into the rocky wall Sophia was leaning upon. Her heart lurched when she felt her only weapon fall out of her hands and into the water. Landing on her back, she quickly regained her focused and found herself staring down a Death Stalker. She eyed the its orange stinger as it waved back and forth like a snake. Her right hand acted on its own, inching towards where she thought her weapon was._

_There was a slight twitch in the stingers steady sway and an instant later, the stinger was flying through the air aiming at Sophia's body. The Faunus was lucky enough to have the reflex to roll to the side. Falling into a crouch, she looked to see the Death Stalker's stinger back out of the ground and was being aimed once again at her. Panicking, she patted the ground where she knelt trying to find something, anything to fight with._

_Time slowed down for her when she saw the stinger coming at her again. It was moving too fast for her to dodge. There was a moment in that slowdown of time, she wanted to quit. She wanted to close her eyes and hope that her pain would come quick. She wanted to trick herself, to make herself believe that everything will be alright. Her friends will move on, her family will remember her, her legacy as the most vicious Faunus of Beacon. But she couldn't. Because ironically, she was not strong enough to do so._

_Then she felt something. Something uplifting. It was warm. Was it hope? Was it the will of god? It was..._

_It was…_

_Steel!_

_Swinging her arm, the sword knocked back the stinger back into the cliff like was nothing. Roaring to the sky she lunged towards the creature of Grimm and sliced of the tail in one clean swoop. The creature howled in pain, twirling around wildly and around the rocky path. Seeing the raging waters behind it, Sophia delivered one final blow to the creatures face in the form of her boot sending it into the river._

_She didn't bother watching it die._

_A familiar light shone from the sword she was holding. Letting it go, the light twisted and formed into someone she knew very well._

_"Javier!" She gasped "What are you doing here?!"_

_Javier smiled sheepishly "I heard that you signed up for the mission. Thought that you would appreciate some help"_

_"Idiot" She growled, although her heart was feeling quite the opposite. Then she saw a slight tinge of red that died his clothes "…Javier…What's that?"_

_Javier looked down at his stomach "Oh that? Tis but a scratch"_

_Sophia was there by his side, holding him up before he could fall to the ground. Putting her hand on his chest, her body glowed a faint green "You're injured. Let me take your pain away"_

_The man grabbed her wrist before she could use her Semblance "No. Save your energy"_

_"But-"_

_"I'm fine, I'm fine" He reassured her. Looking to down the path, he pointed "I got down here from down there. Just help me get there, that's enough"_

_Sophia was hesitant but nodded in acknowledgement. Holding him tightly, they both moved as one through the rocky cavern they were in. _

_Since their time at Beacon was over, Javier and Sophia had no reason to talk to each other anymore. But after keeping their friendship a secret for so long, it was hard to walk away from each other. As adults, they had more freedom to hang out with each other. And in doing so they have become the bestest of friends. But they still needed to keep it a secret because their team mates, Javier's team mates in particular have become stronger than ever. _

_There was a tug in her heart when she realised he was here, in the Reclamation mission. Even in her position, she was worried for his safety. Javier is the one person she didn't want to lose. What else would get her up in the morning in not his kind, charisma nature? What is there to look for if not for his burnt awful cooking he would give to her when she is sick and what would she look forward too, if not for his kind goodnight he would utter to her every night?_

_"Sophia!" Javier shouted_

_Stopping in her tracks, Sophia's eyes bulged out of her skull. Crawling along the walls were legions of Grimm crawling along the walls like ants and vermin. There were to many to fight. It was just not possible. Her first thought was to look her most greatest friend. Sophia's voice croaked and her heart sounded hard beats like the drum of a giant. Was this it? The end? Her grip on him tightened as did his._

_"Sophia" Javier muttered "What would you do if you can go back home, right now"_

_She buried her head against his shoulder "Honestly…I would eat as much as I can"_

_Javier chuckled "That's a good thing to do…I would do the same"_

_"…We're going to die aren't we?"_

_"We are" He said, his form glowing bright white "But I'm not going down without a fight"_

_"Javier…" She looked up to him when she felt his hand holding his_

_"Will you fight with me?" He said down to her "Together?"_

_It was a no brainer_

_"Yes"_

_The Grimm hissed when Javier lit up the area with his bright light. Transforming into his signature form, Sophia flexed her fingers and the tested the clawed gauntlet that was her friend. Dropping into a stance, she spun around slowly like a cornered wolf ready to fight to her last breath. And as the law of the jungle states, a cornered animal is the most deadliest animal of them all._

_"Sophia" Javier said from the telepathic link they shared "If we live through this…You know what I would do?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I would ask you out on a date...Would you say yes if I did?"_

_"…You finally asked" She smiled "Of course I would"_

_She could literally feel the happiness radiating of him "Then I'll see you on the other side"_

* * *

><p>"Wait wait wait" Jayce waved "Are you implying that Arashi's dad was the former leader of team JOLT? My predecessor? Where did you get this information?"<p>

Ozpin took out a small external hard drive from his pocket "This is a hard drive I found when Arashi left in my office. It holds details of Arashi's family tree. Without it, I would have never seen the connection...You know, Arashi's mother was a good kid. I always knew she was going to go far...If only I know from the beginning that Arashi was her son, then things might have been different somehow"

"Who's Viktor Frankenstein?" Blake asked, leaning into the small data drive

Jayce looked slightly uncomfortable at revealing the information in front of the team but he did so anyway to inform Ozpin and Glynda "He's the informant of Team JOLT. He controls a massive fleet of informants across the world. But as of late, me and Arashi have discovered that he has been doing other shady business. He may not be aligned with that team anymore"

"So those two are Arashi's parents?" Ruby asked, changing the conversation "But they don't have the same surnames as Arashi. How can they be his parents?"

"My full name is Arashi Nii Queen" Everyone in the room turned to Arashi in surprise as he got up from the bed "It's been a long time since I've heard that story…Thank you for that, Ozpin" Looking down at his chest, he flicked the metal hexagon on his chest where his lungs used to be. It felt strange, to let a machine breath for him "It's going to take a long time to get used to this"

"Arashi! You're alive!" Ruby cheered pulling him into a hug "I'm sorry I hurt you~"

"Get of me Ruby!" He shouted, pushing at her head in order to get her out of his personal bubble

"Are you sure you're ok Arashi?" Glynda asked, putting her hand on his forehead to measure his temperature even though in this sort of situation, it was not necessary

"I'm ok Glynda, don't you worry" he smiled

"You were listening for the whole time weren't you" Weiss said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Arashi nodded "Yea, I was…My parents told me that story long ago...but you left out the ending not the whole story"

"Ending?" Yang tilted her head. Jayce and the two professors knew where this was going

"Yes. The ending…I was never good at telling stories…" Arashi held out his hand "It's not something I can explain fully in words. But with my Semblance, I have the ability to share my memories with you. So if you're brave enough, I can show you the ending story instead"

All of them hesitated. Arashi's past was not something he mentioned often and they all knew that something happened to him in the past that made him, and Yami who they were today. But then Ruby placed her hand firmly over his ."Remember what I said before? I'm not afraid of you. And that includes your past" she said. Bolstered by Ruby's words, one by one, they all placed their hands into the middle over Arashi's and waited for him to show them his story.

"Let me tell you the ending of my parents story...And mine as well"

* * *

><p><em>It started snowing when Arashi woke up under the large tree in the middle of the local park. The tree had lost its leaves months ago, allowing the small flakes of frozen water droplets float gently down onto his face. Stretching his arms and legs after his long nap, he dug his fingers through the frosty grass not affected at all by the cold because of his thick heavy coat that his mother made him wear every winter.<em>

_Pulling himself up, Arashi walked towards the abandoned swings and slide. He flicked the metal pole that held the swing up and found it to be covered in ice spikes that were just dull enough to not pierce his skin. It was strangely quiet here. He would have thought that with the ice and frost, the slides would become more slippery and fun. Someone should be playing here, wouldn't they?..._

_"Watch out!"_

_"Owch!" Arashi yelped as he was hit on the back of his head by something hard and was sent flying to the ground. Grabbing the back of his head, he felt the remains of a snow ball. Hearing shouts and battle cries, he looked up to see two opposing armies advancing on each other, armed to the teeth snow balls and buckets of snow. And he was in the middle of it._

_The young boy squealed as he weaved through the jungle gym, dodging the incoming projectiles as best he could. Just before he could be hit in the side of the face by another snow ball, Arashi was pulled down just in time by an unknown force. Feeling himself being dragged through the snow, Arashi was too weak to fight it. Suddenly the ground he was on turned hard and the sounds of playful fighting softened._

_Opening his green eyes, he noticed he was in the old concrete pipes that were left here after the construction of the part. Looking up to see his saviour, he gasped "What are you doing here?!"_

_It was a girl. She had a nice shade of light blue, lighter than his hair and had a pair of wolf ear again like his. She stood a good foot or so taller than him, and her face was full with a type of radiant childlike energy that he just didn't have. She wore a coat identical to his, the only difference being the colours for hers was white and his was grey. Her name was Sukianna Nii. Suki for short. And she was his twin sister. _

_"Hi ya little bro!" She giggled as she patted his head "What 'cha doing out here in the snow?"_

_"I wanted to feel the snow" Arashi said as he felt himself melt at his sister's hand brushing through his hair. Realising what he was doing he pushed her hand away "Stop treating me like a kid sis~"_

_"Awww~" She moaned "What's wrong with me loving my cute little brother"_

_"We're twins" He pouted "It doesn't matter who's older"_

_"Waaaa~" Suki gasped suddenly at Arashi's pout. Grabbing onto his head she proceeded to squeeze his head like a teddy bear "So cute!"_

_"Gahh! Suki!"_

_She was always like this. Ever since the first memory he could remember, he had always been the weaker out of the two. At one point, Arashi's body was so weak he was basically forced into a wheelchair for the last year or two. That was because of this strange medical thing he hadn't bothered to learn and it was why Suki was taller while he stayed freakishly small. It was only until a few months ago his physical therapy pulled through and he was able to walk again. During that time he was in that wheelchair, there was no one who cared more about him than his beloved sister. Not even is parents._

_She used to get books from the library for him when he couldn't, she played with him when he had no one and as of late, she has been learning how to cook just for him. From the books he read, he gathered that it was rare for siblings of the opposite gender to be as close to each other than he was with her. That must mean they were special because he cared for her as much as she cared for him. Maybe he even looked up to her. To him she was so strong, dependable and was something he wanted to become in the future. _

_"Come on now" Suki held out her hand "It's almost dark and mum told us to be home by six"_

_"Right. I don't want to keep mum up waiting…Again" They shivered at the thought of causing their mum worry again. Taking his sister's hand, she pulled him and led him home after saying farewell to their friends who continued to fight in the snow. Suki took extra care to walk at a slow pace that Arashi was comfortable in. His body was still weak and he still could not run yet._

_The home of their little family was very small compared to the buildings around it. Wedged between two four story apartment blocks was a small little log cabin with a green roof, picket fence and a nice outdoor swinging chair built into the front deck. People always found their house funny. It was like an old hunting cabin didn't notice the urban city growing around it until it was too late. To be honest, he found it funny too._

_"We're home!" Suki called when they entered the log house. Inside was drastically warmer than the outside world. Much so that Arashi felt like he was going to start sweating. But the smell of hot beef soup and toasted bread and roasted potatoes with melted butter that wafted from the kitchen was enough to distract him from the heat._

_"Welcome home! Remember to lock the door!" Their mother called from the kitchen. Rolling his eyes Arashi locked the door behind him, threw off his coat, kicked of his boots and followed his sister into the kitchen. Sitting in their small but comfy dinner table was his mother. Her long red hair was tied back in a single pony tail showing her caring face that he grew up knowing. She had told him about how she used to have much shorter hair, like a boy. He couldn't imagine it. To him his beautiful mum always looked like this._

_"Take a seat Arashi" His mum said "Your dad went to go get some milk, and he'll be here soon so we have to wait for him" _

_Taking a seat next to his sister, Arashi got excited at the food that filled every space on the table. Tuesday was his most favourite day of the week because that's the day his parents got paid and the one day he could eat like a king. Reaching over his plate that was already set for him, he went to grab a baked potato but was stopped when his very own sister smacked his hand_

_"No Arashi" she wagged her finger "Remember, we have to wait for daddy"_

_"That's my girl" his mum grinned, patting her on the head_

_Arashi pouted and moaned "Can't I have one mum. Please~"_

_"No. We eat as a family Arashi" She said kindly "Plus, dad would be hurt if we ate without him. One day when you get a family you'll want your kids to eat with you"_

_"I don't want kids" Arashi shook his head "I wanna be a super hero when I grow up! Just like the Green Huntsman!"_

_"Those are just comic books Arashi" Suki pointed out "No one can fly into space like he can"_

_"Are you sure? Anything is possible"_

_Looking at the door where the sudden voice came from, Suki's face lit up with joy "Hi ya daddy!"_

_Arashi held up his hand in greeting, a bit sad from his sisters words "Hi dad"_

_"How's it going kids" He placed the bottled milk on the counted behind them, rustling the twins hair while he did "Saw you two at the park just now. Did you have fun?"_

_"Sure did!" Suki giggled "They even invited us to play again tomorrow. You're going to play too, right Arashi?"_

_"Suki" Arashi coughed, faking sickness "I think I'm sick. Looks like I's be staying inside tomorrow"_

_"Aww~ Arashi~"_

_As his daughter attempted to convince her brother to come out of the house tomorrow, Javier Queen walked over to his wife, formally Sophia Alker now Sophia Queen. Getting of her chair, she stood to greet her husband with a hug. Javier was by no means different from what he was like at their time at Beacon. He was still as tall as she was, which she took great pleasure from, and side from the few scars he had on his body he was still as flawless as before. In her opinion anyway._

_"Missed me?" Javier smirked, leaning his forehead against hers. If she could, she would close her eyes and stay in this very position for the rest of her life. Even after all these years, they were still madly in love. Well, she was angry most of the time but that was beside the point. It was this man, she raised a family. Two cute twins, a nice little house in the peaceful Faunus suburbs. Their life might not be perfect, with the absurd amount of bills they had to pay but she was happy with her life. And so was he._

_"Sure did" She smirked back playfully, landing a light peck on his lips_

_"Mum~" Arashi moaned, breaking up the make out session that was coming "He just left. If you want to kiss him then do it later. I wanna eat!"_

_Her eyes twitched. That little kid has gotten proficient in getting in between her and her husband. Javier on the other hand laughed playfully "Alrighty kids. Let's eat!"_

_"Yea!" The twins cheered before digging into their food. _

_Looking at his wife, Javier pulled out her already drawn chair and bowed "Milady"_

_Sophia rolled her eyes and lightly tapped his head with her knuckle "Just sit down and eat"_

_"Suki?" Arashi asked his sister as his dad sulked at his spot on the dinner table_

_"Hmm?" She responded with a whole potato stuffed into her mouth_

_Arashi hesitated and blushed slightly "…What has dad been teaching you?"_

_Both Suki and Arashi were being taught how to use their Semblance. About a year ago, they both unlocked their Aura and their Semblance and they discovered that Suki inherited her father's transformation ability while Arashi had their mum's 'sharing' ability. Since Arashi was still weak at the time, having a skill that doesn't necessarily requires him push his body hard it worked out wonderfully. Suki on the other hand had a much more energetic, and durable body which suited her ability to change her form._

_Suki swallowed the food in her mouth "You mean my training?" This caught the attention of their parents but they didn't make any move to suggest they did "Why do you want to know?"_

_"It's just that…" Arashi blushed harder "It's just that I want to be the one who uses you when we grow up. You'd let me right?"_

_For a few seconds, Suki was silent which worried Arashi greatly "That…Is…The best idea I have ever heard!" Arashi yelped in surprise when Suki grabbed his hands "We're basically one person! We could be the bestest duo team the world have ever seen!"_

_"Are you sure?" He asked "I'm still weak and-"_

_"Of course! There is no one else I'd have but my little bro" Suki laughed bringing Arashi into a hug "It's official. My little brother will be the one who will use me. Hear that dad? I have a partner!"_

_"I heard" Javier smiled at his daughter "Congratulations darling. And Arashi, you better grow strong and become a powerful Huntsman to use your sister's power"_

_"I sure will!" He promised. Putting down his spoon into his empty bowl Arashi stood "Thank you for the meal mum"_

_"Make sure to take a nice long bath before bed darling" She said as he rinsed out his bowl in the sink_

_"Sure thing mum" He said walking off into the house_

_Suki, who was listening stood up and threw her dishes into the sink before following Arashi "Wait! I'll come with you little bro!"_

_"What?!" His shout could be heard from inside the bathroom before a slamming of a door "You can't do that Suki!"_

_"But Arashi~" Suki moaned, banging on the bathroom door "We used to do it all the time~"_

_"No! Wait your turn!"_

_Back at the dinner table, the parents sweat dropped at their kids antics. Looking at his wife, Javier grinned "Kids huh? What a great idea that was"_

_"Oh shut up you"_

* * *

><p><em>"Did you ever expect our life to end up like this?" Sophia asked as she tucked herself into their king sized bed. Beside her, her husband was fiddling with the small contraption he had been obsessed with for the last few weeks. A Rubik's cube was what he called it. <em>

_Looking to his wife, Javier raised his eye brow "What do you mean?"_

_Sophia looked down at her lap, remembering the past they shared together "When we met, the last thing I expected to happen was to become friends with you. With your team and mine constantly at each other's throats, it was almost impossible…"_

_"But it happened" He finished for her. Putting the cube down on the side draw he sunk his head into his pillow "What brought this on?"_

_"Just remembering our past" She shrugged_

_"…Hey, remember our wedding?" He asked_

_"What wedding?" she snorted holding up her ringless hand "Technically we aren't even married"_

_He chuckled "We're married in all but name Honey. I'm talking about that time when we had our 'wedding' during a bar fight"_

_Sophia rolled her eyes "It was not a bar fight. It was at a high class restaurant and the fight started when you pissed of the man right beside us"_

_"It was fun though right?" He laughed_

_Sophia rubbed her forehead "You're so childish"_

_"Mummy, daddy" Looking to the door that lead to their bedroom, they saw the tuft of the light blue hair of their little daughter peeking through the gap in the door_

_"What is it darling?" Sophia asked_

_"Can we sleep with you?"_

_"Sure you can" Javier smiled before noticing what she said "Wait…we?"_

_Grinning, Suki threw the door open revealing Arashi standing behind her, holding onto her hand. Rubbing his eyes, he yawn like a cute puppy "Suki~ Where are we?~"_

_"Come on little bro" Dragging her half asleep little brother across the room, the two parents shuffled to the side and allowed the children to snuggle in between them. Arashi, who had no idea what was going on latched onto the nearest thing he could get his hands on which in this case was his mother, totally ignoring his sister who decided to hang of his back. Looking over the kids, Sophia mouthed the words 'Best idea ever'._

_And the night went on, with one loving family huddled together like penguins under the calm night sky._

* * *

><p><em>Wedged between the two girls of his family, Arashi felt a cold unnatural chill on the back of his neck. His mind thought nothing of the cold at first but he did react when he felt his mother who held onto so tightly, tense up. Through some invisible bond that a child shares with his mother, Arashi knew something was wrong even though he may not have noticed it.<em>

_Opening his eyes, he saw his mother wide awake looking down at him. She held out her finger and touched his lip, something she always did when she wanted silence. He nodded to her. Getting up as sly as a cat, Sophia crept out of the bed and to the window. Arashi watched as she peaked out of the door like that soldier in that move they saw the other day. He was not very sure what that movie was called. Beside him, his sister started to squirm away. When she opened her eyes he put a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet also. She did. Looking over the bed, Arashi realised that his dad was missing. Where did he go?_

_Turning to her kids, Sophia walked over to the draws and moved them quietly revealing a small trap door with a latch. It was the first time the twins had seen that trap door. She motioned her children to say where they were before she moved to the wardrobe, heading for her secret stash of weapons. Looking over to the window, Arashi was curious what her mother saw._

_Creeping over to the window, he peaked outside. It was there, he saw his father. Good, he was not gone. But he was standing in front of someone with his back turned to him. Someone who was hidden by a black cloak. Arashi's Faunus ears manage to hear what they were saying._

_"So this is where you keep sneaking off to" The cloaked man said, looking around their garden_

_"Listen Taka, I can explain" His father spoke quickly _

_The man named Taka waved his hand "No need. I already know"_

_His father took a step back "…You've been spying on us. How long?"_

_"Long enough" Taka said "Who knew that you and that…thing made a family"_

_"Do the other's know?" Javier asked_

_Taka nodded "They do. And they are here"_

_"…Please" His father begged "Don't do this Taka. We've been friends since Signal"_

_Taka looked disgusted "You lost the right to call us friends the moment you consummated with that beast"_

_When Taka turned to the window, there was a brief moment in time in which Arashi swore he and Taka made eye contact. In that moment, Arashi felt his first taste of that unforgettable feeling which he would be obsessed with for years to come._

_Turning around, Javier looked in fear when he saw his son's eyes "Arashi! Run!"_

_Arashi felt himself being pulled back and over the side of the bed as the window exploded in a shower of splinters. Keeping her children's heads down, Sophia took out her heavy bolter with one hand and shoot the sword wielding angel in the chest, using the bed as cover. She forced herself to ignore her children's scream and let her military mind take over. Aiming her weapon to the trap door, she blew it off._

_"Go! Get in there!" She shouted, pushing her children forward. The twins stumbled to the trap door and crawled down the ladder as their mother held back the blue haunting angles. When they disappeared down the tunnel, Sophia looked through the swarm of angels and saw her husband fighting of his very own team mates with his bare hands. Her heart ached, but she forced herself to follow her children down the hatch with them, leaving behind a nasty little present for any followers._

_Reaching the ground, she saw her twins leaning against the wall, both terrified as they can be._

_"Mum!" Suki shouted "What's happening?!"_

_"Listen darling" She knelt down in front of them "This is not the time to ask questions. We have to run. When I tell you to run, you run. When I tell you to hide, you hide. Now what I want you two to be strong and help me through this ok? Can you do that?"_

_"What about dad?" Arashi asked "He's still out there"_

_"He's…" Sophia didn't know how to answer. The howls from above thankfully interrupted her before she could talk. Taking that as a sign to leave, Sophia grabbed Arashi and made him ride on her back while his sister, who was much stronger held her hand, ready to run. Looking down the tunnel they were in, Sophia ran at a speed that her daughter was only just able to keep up with. Hearing the banging behind her, she started counting down in her head. 5…4…3-_

**_*Boom*_**

_Huh, it went off early._

_Arashi looked back as they ran further and further, leaving the flaming entrance behind. While his sister and his mum ran, he took notice in the shaking roof the tunnel. Dust started to fall from the roof as the solid concrete grew cracks in its foundation. Then there was a loud snap that came from where they came. Arashi's eyes widened when he saw a large crack travelling towards them faster than they can run from it. When the crack reached them, his mother saw it and stopped in her tracks just in time to avoid a cave in._

_Blowing the dust away, Sophia saw that the rest of the tunnel was blocked by rubble. Thinking quickly, she let her eyes try and find a way out and saw that the rubble was leading to a hole in the roof which allowed moon light to shine into the tunnel. Pushing her daughter forward, Sophia and her children climbed out of the hole and onto the surface where they saw slaughter._

_Suki was frozen in shock as she saw her friends and their families being cut down by flying angels. Some turned blue as the liquid in their veins where frozen solid in an instant. Covering Suki's eyes, Sophia too watched as the people she knew all die. She could see the Huntsmen that lived in this area fighting the monsters. Some were dying trying to protect their family, others were fighting like animal for they have already lost their family._

_Arashi, unlike his mother and sister, was least affected by this. Even though this all seemed like hell to him, he never knew anyone here personally. He only knew his caring mother and his energetic sister. They were what was important to him and that is all that matters. With his mother to busy watching the carnage, Arashi bravely freed himself from his mother's grasp which surprised her greatly._

_"Mum!" Arashi shouted "We have to go!"_

_"Arashi…" Sophia said worried for his health_

_"I'm fine. You told us to be strong right?" he reassured her, grabbing onto his sister's hand "Lets go!"_

_Sophia always thought Arashi to be like Javier. He acted tough just like him but on the inside he was delicate as a flower. But it looks like she was wrong, because seeing the boy that was standing so defined in front of her was almost like looking in a mirror. Determined not to be out done by her own son, Sophia gathered her wits and stood back up from the crouch she found herself in. Unknowing to herself, she had picked up a combat rifle out of a dismembered arm of a Huntsman._

_"Alright, there is another entrance to the shelter. It should be near here. Lets go!" She roared, jogging forward to incept any threat that would dare come close to her children. Dragging her sister along, Arashi was amazed at how fast he was moving with his own two feet. While he was still slow compared to everyone else but he was getting there._

_After a short but long battle through the streets, the family rounded a corner and saw hundreds of people fleeing into the church while a few men and woman defended it from the angels. Feeling freedom was near, Sophia turned to her children_

_"There" She pointed at the church "That's where the entrance is. You two go along, I'll be with you shortly"_

_"But-" Suki started but was shushed but her brother_

_"We will mum. Stay safe" he said. Before her sister could continue speaking, Arashi pulled her along leaving their mother and the guards to fight off the enemy. His sister fought hard against her grip he had surprisingly managed to hold. Weaving through the crowds with their small bodies, the twins found themselves at the entrance to their escape. But they stopped just before they could enter_

_Looking at his sister, Arashi said "You go ahead. I'm staying"_

_"What?!" She shouted "Oh no you don't! Not without me you will"_

_"No Suki" He put his hands on his sister's shoulders forcing her to look in his green eyes "Stay here. I'm smaller, I can get back here quickly. Plus I have to find mum and dad"_

_"But-"_

_"No Suki" He repeated "You have been protecting me ever since we were born. Now, it's my turn to be the older sibling. I won't let you get into danger. I have to do this"_

_Suki started to tear up "…I'm the older sister"_

_Arashi smiled, kissing her on her forehead "We're twins. It doesn't matter"_

_As Arashi ran back off into the battle field, Suki shouted back to him "You better come back! Or I swear when I meet you in the afterlife I will kick your butt!"_

_The streets were deserted. Arashi could see toys of children, walkers of old people and open suitcases discarded everywhere. Stepping over suit case, Arashi looked around and saw the guards fighting a losing battle against the flying angels. They were obviously too busy to notice them. The sound of their gun fire was only just drowned out by the screams of the crowd behind him._

_"Wait" Arashi muttered to himself. The guards were retreating! They were giving up! But there were still more people to be evacuated! "Wait! Where are you going?! You have to fight! Wait!" _

_Then he heard a small whistle, followed by an explosion of dust behind him, throwing him to the ground. Flipping to his back, Arashi came face to face with an angel. If he didn't witness them killing the people of this neighbourhood, he would have thought them beautiful. But all he felt was fear. As the metal monstrosity approached him, Arashi crawled backwards trying to find anything to fight back with. And soon enough, he was backed into a wall. _

_Arashi closed his eyes, cursing himself for choosing to come back here and waited for a swift death. _

_Landing at the entrance of the entrance to the shelter Sophia was immediately greeted by her daughter. She was relieved at first but she realised that someone was missing. Where was Arashi?_

_Kneeling next to her daughter she said in a stern voice "Suki, where is Arashi?"_

_"He left to find you and dad" She said "I was waiting for him here and…There! Mum!"_

_Through the crowds Sophia saw them. Holding onto his father's hand, Arashi was dragging him to the entrance while he struggled to keep up. Javier was never the fastest, but he was fast enough to out run her on a good day. Seeing Arashi running faster than him, dragging him, Sophia felt a motherly sense of pride because she knew that one day Arashi was going to become a great man._

_"Mum! Look!" Sohpia's attention was caught but her daughter's scream. Following Suki's line of sight, she saw large cracks forming in the supports of the church that would bring the church down if they collapsed. Before she could process the information, the roof started to crumble and the foundation started to give way. Looking at her daughter, she knew what she had to do._

_"No no no!" Javier howled as he watched the building collapse on the two loves of his life, kicking up a dust cloud in its wake. By the time he and his son charged their way through the civilians that didn't make it and reached the church, all that was left was rubble. In his desperation, Javier got to his knees and started to dig his way through the fallen stone to try reach his family. _

_"Dad" Water started to well up in Arashi's eyes. His sister…His mum. They couldn't be. They can't be! Looking around, Arashi saw families crying and trying to dig their way to freedom. One particular family, a father and one little girl much younger than he was, was dragging out the body of a woman out of the rubble. Their mother. There was a scream in the distance. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a legion of spectral angels marching towards them, cornering all the people who didn't make it through the tunnel "Dad…"_

_Hearing the sound of his beloved son, he looked at him and only him, ignoring the marching angels he knew was coming. Arashi was all he had left, but even that is going to end very soon. Seeing his green eyes that he shared with his mother and sister was the only thing he had left of them. He failed. He had failed everyone._

_"I'm sorry Arashi" Javier said, hugging his son "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or your sister"_

_"D-dad!" Arashi stuttered "Why is this happening?"_

_"It's ok Arashi" He said, keeping Arashi's head close to his chest as flying icicles and swords came flying towards them and the cornered Faunus "It's ok. Everything will be alright"_

_"Dad!"_

.

.

.

.

_"I love you, Arashi"_

* * *

><p><em>Eternity is a long time. For the first few seconds, it was bearable. Then those seconds turned to hours. Then from hours, weeks. Then years. Then centuries. An unlimited amount of time spent in complete darkness. It was not even darkness. He could not describe what he was seeing for he had no eyes. Nor could he smell, hear, touch or taste. Robbed of his physical body, he felt nothing. He did nothing. For all of eternity.<em>

_Then out of nowhere, there was flash of a colour he had not seen for an eternity. He could not remember the name of the colour for he had no brain, no conscious. But in that flash, he regained all of that. He suddenly became aware of the endless, painless devoid realm he resided in and he screamed silently in horror. What was this torture was this? What defiled existents was he living?! He had to get out. He could not bear spend another moment in this place!_

_Then images started to come back to him. Images of a blue haired girl, a kind man and woman which made his non-existent heart flutter. Memories. Then came the strange feelings. The need to inflict physical pain on anyone he could get his hands on, the need to bring who ever sent him to his horrible place here with him! Anger. Bloodlust. Emotion. Then something was revealed to him that briefly calmed his anger. His name. Arashi Nii Queen._

_And then he opened his eyes. Brought back into existence, Arashi breathed heavily, savouring the cool air rushing down to his lungs. His body was unnaturally cold, as it had been dead for some time. His heart, feeling the lung reactivate started to pump again sending energy into muscles that were already starting to rot. But that problem was already being solved by some unnatural force. The holes he could feel throughout his body were already starting to stich back together with black threads at a frightening speed._

_The moment his mouth came under his control, Arashi screamed. He started to move by using his right arm, his left going unused for it was hanging by a few strands of muscle. As black threads started to fix his arm before it fell of, Arashi stubbornly tried to get back to his feet. The black…thing that was fixing his body felt like a parasite. He could feel it grow from inside his chest and spread throughout his body._

_Leaning on the rocky remains of a building, he looked around and saw unfamiliar streets. Then he remembered. This was his home town. What happened?...they happened. He remembered a cloaked man, somewhere. He remembered that cold feeling he had when they made eye contact. That was it. Him! He made this all happen! He sent him to that realm without time! He will kill that man!_

_When he moved his hand he felt something. Something…hairy in the rubble he was leaning on. Looking, he saw a face. A dead emotionless face. A very familiar face. He had a name for this face one. Mum._

_Shaking his head, Arashi grabbed the contraption beside him which he knew would help him kill that man. A gun it was called. Step by step he walked forward. Have been repaired, his legs started to get used to being used once more. Moving over a pool of blood he stopped. Looking at the red liquid he was previously lying in, he thought to himself. There was someone else that was supposed to be lying there. But he was missing._

_Then he heard a sound. Looking down the street he saw him. The cloaked man. His back was turned away from him as he was taking blood samples of the dead. He didn't know he was here. Aiming his weapon with his one good hand, Arashi muttered to himself the word 'kill, kill, kill' over and over again like a maniac. And he pulled the trigger._

_Bang bang bang it went._

_The bullets took the cloaked man by surprise but he was not unprepared. The bullets deflected of his cloak like it was hitting some invisible wall. Turning around to face his attacker he throughout a black cloud like projectile. He was surprised when the black shadows did not affect the boy at all, it only served to aggravate him. When the gun ran out of bullets, Arashi screamed in frustration and ran towards the cloaked man, replacing the empty gun with a sword two times his size on the way. At first he was slowly dragging on the ground with him, but then a strong red energy started to from around him. Before he knew it he was able to left the gigantic sword off the ground and move so fast that it even surprised the cloak man._

_"Agh!" Howling Arashi swung the sword like it was the only thing he knew how to do. But it was not enough because somehow the man evaded his attacks and kicked him down to the ground. Before he could get back up, he found his arms and legs pinned down to the ground but daggers_

_"You? I thought you were dead" he heard in his blind rage "I swore you stopped breathing…No it can't be"_

_"I'll kill you!" Arsahi screamed_

_Bringing his head close to the boy, the man examined him like a lab rat "It worked…It actually worked" taking out a syringe, the man drew blood from the boy despite his struggling. He continued to speak "I must found out why you survived the transformation. So many questions I have and you will give me the answer. So many possibilities. You should be happy. I won't kill you because you have become the very first of the new superior species. The next stage in evolution, both human and Faunus. One day, you will thank me for this"_

_As his struggles started to die down, Arashi started to regain his sanity and he glared "I swear…I will kill you"_

_Standing up, Taka smiled down at the boy "I'll see you there"_

_And he walked away, leaving the monster that has become of the boy pinned down in the street, surrounded by the remains of the past he no longer cared about._

* * *

><p>All of them, even Ozpin and Glynda withdrew their hands the moment Arashi let them out of the memory. Grasping their chests because struggled to breath, grabbed their heads they tried to forget about what they saw, looking around they savoured the fact they that were alive. Arashi knew something like this would happen. Even experiencing a second in death would drive people crazy. Perhaps he should have mention that before he started shouldn't he.<p>

"When they died, I had years to get over it...I never did" Arashi spoke, curling up into a ball "I miss them so much. I miss my mum, my dad...I miss my sister. It wasn't fair that I survived the whole thing...All because of Taka. That day is the day I suspect Yami was born. He might have been born a few days after, I don't know...But my suffering came to an end when you came along and found me...Ozpin, Glynda. I think now you understand how grateful I am to have you"

"W-What was that?" Ozpin panted, still feeling the effects of death in his bones.

"That's the end of the story" Arashi answered, leaning back into the bed.

"Is this what you suffered through Arashi?" Ruby asked only just getting back up to her feet with the help of Weiss.

"Who knows" Arashi chuckled darkly "You know, when you say Yami is a Grimm I would agree with you…But with the memory I shared with you, there is a possibility that Yami was the 'Arashi' that came before me. The one who died and was turned into a Grimm. I once thought to myself, that I was the alternate personality, which is entirely possible. I might not be the true original Arashi, and the real one might be Yami himself…"

"No!" Ruby denied "You are Arashi. Not him"

"How can you be sure?" He frowned

"Because I know so" She said. It was the reasoning children would use. But it felt more meaningful than it should. Getting up, Ruby pulled Arashi into a hug as he started to cry quietly. He didn't resist this time. Together, one by one everyone started join in, surrounding Arashi with everyone who gave his life meaning once again. With tears of joy rolling down his face, he finally knew where he belongs.

"Hey, everyone" Arashi started to sob"Promise me...that you'll never leave me"

"You already know our answer, Arashi" Weiss said

"Thank you…everyone"

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p>Walking down the moonlit hallways of an unknown, underground base, Viktor whistled to himself merrily. In his hands was the cylinder he acquired through an old friend. He chuckled to himself. It was easy to get the data storage from the fat man. And boy did he squeal like the pig he was when he caught up to him. Now he had one less rival in the information trade to worry about, not that Chin posed any threat to his business.<p>

Approaching a door, he wordlessly opened the door. Sitting silently was his…employer. Yea employer, let's go with that.

"Have you got it?"

Grinning, Viktor lowered the data storage onto the desk of his employer "Easy"

"Good. Now we can move on with the plan"

"What about the boy?" Viktor asked "He is a loose end"

"Arashi? Don't worry about him. He won't cause us any more trouble"

"How can you be so sure?"

She grinned "Because my little brother will never do anything to hurt me"

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>


	18. A new tale

**Hello friends! Loric Kane is back baby!**

**So continuing with the story, Arashi is back with all his problems following right behind him. We have seen how much Arashi has changed of the chapters. And as his character develops we see that even a prodigy and his own weaknesses too. Not just physically, but mentally as well. **

**In the first book, Arashi had dealt this his inner demons and now is the time where he really starts to make an impact in the world of RWBY. But the question is, what will the future for the young Faunus hold now that his inner demons are gone. And how will Arashi handle it? Find out on the next episode of Dragon balls Z.**

**HAHAHAHAHAH**

**...**

**Ok, shutting up now**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

A new tale

The world was roaring with energy. The air was humid, thick with the smell of gasoline and ash. Raining down from the sky, burning rain served as a suitable substitute for shining rivers and rain bows by giving a more literal meaning to the name, firefly. Crimson crackled in a cheap imitation of insects and animals as if to trick any explorers into thinking that something could live in such a hospitable place like this.

Red was a running theme in this forest of flames and to be honest, he didn't mind it at all. Forcibly holding back all his inner urges, thinking that it was something that was better sealed away than out free, he forgot that it was a part of him as much as his bones were part of his body. He also forgot how wonderful the colour red was. The sight, the smell, the taste...No matter the source, no matter the cost, red was simply something he must have.

He was still sane, he knew that much. But the deep cravings that belonged to his other half, or rather the side of him he wanted to bury was flowing out of him like a water fountain. Speaking of fountains, he looked down at his shaking hand as it tried to cover up the wound in his body. But it was not a deep enough cut to produce enough red to quench his unquenchable thirst. So he turned to another blood bag.

It was a beautiful girl with flowing light blue hair like a crystal clean river. That's what it would seem like if it weren't dyed with blood of a thousand enemies. She was taller than him for sure, but shared the same petite form he had. She looked much more amazing than what he remembered in the past, giving him some satisfaction from both sides of his personality to see her cut down, bleeding under his feet. The feeling, he couldn't explain it.

It was mystical…

It was orgasmic…

It was wrong…

"A…Ara…" The girl croaked, spitting out blood from her mouth. Lying on her stomach, air struggled to enter her body and keep her alive. Her fingers scratched the hard flooring she laid on, trying to find something to use to fight with. Or maybe she was trying to find something to comfort her in what might be her last moments in this cruel world. Maybe it was just the gasoline talking, but maybe he should feel a bit more saddened by her watering eyes "What…Whatever happens…I want you to know…that I'm sorry that…that I wasn't there for you, my beloved little brother"

* * *

><p>Ah! What am I doing, I'm getting ahead of myself here. You guys defiantly don't want to know what happens next without me giving you any back story. I mean, who would want testosterone filled, action packed battle scenes without a little depth to the story? Hehehe...please don't kill me. So anyway, let me go back a few days. Or maybe even months. I'm not sure how long ago all this started. But I guess I should start at the very beginning. Alright here we go!<p>

Round two

START!

* * *

><p>The event that will change the lives of the innocent for the next thousand years, if it ever did end, began so far as I know or can tell with a gentle groan of a man as he tried fruitlessly to contain his ever growing frustration. This man is of course, our main protagonist and being destiny's plaything was the victim for all the trouble in the world. And it seemed that his misfortune had multiplied over the last few weeks.<p>

His name is Arashi Nii Queen. Arashi is a sixteen, one meter and a half Faunus boy. His life, for the most part was normal for a while until eight years ago, a man named Takanora and his now deceased team killed everyone he cared about. On that day he was reborn with a curse, a terrible power he shouldered alone with a heart hardened by tragedy and death. For the next few years, he learned to use his curse to protect man and Faunus from what he suffered through while hunting the man who ruined his life.

But then he met them. Tasked by his former master, he was to teach and guild four girls through their years of Beacon, the best combat orientated school in Vale, the very school that help him gather his strength.

First there was Ruby. Arguably his favourite, Ruby was childish, innocent, simple minded. Though she was less than ready for the outside world, her determination allowed her overcome that and allowed her to use the same strange power he had discovered. Then there was Weiss. She was selfish at first, only talking to him to boost herself higher than her team. But now she is valuable ally and an equally valuable friend. The only Faunus out of the four, Blake. Silent, secluded, smart. She reminded Arashi of himself once upon a time, automatically developing a mutual relationship of respect between the two though he wished it was something more. And the most hot headed of the four, was Yang…

Anyway, those four girls made up team RWBY. With Arashi, they walked side by side through the chaotic first semester at Beacon. With mass murderers, military campaigns and his curse, Arashi was beginning to wonder who or what was bringing all this trouble into his life so suddenly. Was it him? The girls? Or was it just them being together? Either way, the world seemed to take pleasure in messing with their lives.

And with the semester coming to a close, Arashi was happy to just feel the relative peace that he once had before he met the girls. He had two weeks to enjoy it until the school would start up again. But like I said, the world just _loved_ messing in their lives…

"One day" Arashi held up one finger, calmly restraining his anger "One bloody day after the school closed…"

"W-We can explain Arashi" Ruby stuttered

"Oh you can, can you?" Arashi folded his arms, glaring daggers at the group gathered in front of him "First, let me tell you my point of view. Today, the first day of my break as well as yours might I add, I was greeted by police officer knocking on my front door. You know what she said? She told me that you were involved in a fight that completely trashed the sea port!" Arashi claimed his breathing before he continued "Now…please Ruby…Please explain that!"

He pointed to the side, where firefighters tried to keep the flaming wreckage of two drop ships and dozens of shipping containers from exploding from exposed Dust.

"That was Penny's fault!" She chirped

"Penny?" Arashi started to laugh hysterically, creeping the Blake and Ruby out a bit "No one told me anything about a Penny. I see no Penny here. Do you? Because I sure don't" Dropping to his knees, Arashi started to cry "Seriously girls! Do you know who they call when you break something? Me! Not your parents, not Ozpin. Me! Because I'm responsible for everything you do! I'm going to be broke before the holiday have even started!~"

"Hey listen kid" The blond monkey boy who sat off to the side started "We had a rough day. How about you give the girls some slack"

"Eh?" His ears perked up at the word kid. He was not a kid! "Who are you?"

Standing in front of him was a tanned blond haired boy who was much taller than Arashi was, giving the shorter boy a perfect view of his defined abs that was displayed for all to see from his open white collared jacket. Just looking at his chest made Arashi want to drop down and do 50 but at the same time his Faunes nature wanted him to growl at the man for some reason. That was explained soon after seeing something swaying behind him, Arashi saw that the blond boy had an equally blond tail.

"I'm Sun Wukong" He greeted with a wave of his hand "And who are you?"

Arashi's eye twitched at Sun's flamboyance nature "I'm Arashi Nii Queen. I'm the teacher of this team"

"You're Arashi Nii?" Sun jumped off his seat on the crate "You don't look like much. I thought you'd be taller"

Sun was confused when he saw the girls he fought with backing off like they had found a bomb "Are you calling me short?" Arashi glared

"I'd be lying if I didn't" He said on instinct

Arashi started cracking his knuckles "Oh…I'm going to enjoy this, monkey boy"

Blake's eyes widened "Oh no"

"He's going to blow!" Ruby squealed, grabbing Blake and pulling her behind a wooden crate, holding the older girl for dear life. Both girls perked up when they heard a strange sound from over their cover. It was almost like...a moan? Peaking over the crate, their eyes bulged at the sight they saw. Leaning heavily against Sun, Arashi partly drooled in pleasure as the monkey boy scratched the area just behind Arashi's exposed wolf ears.

Holding up a peace sign, Wukong grinned a grin that was slightly aimed towards Blake. The cat Faunus looked unamused but she did have a slight tinge on her cheeks at the unspoken message. Most Faunus have this little pressure point on their body that would, for lack of other words, drive them crazy. To use that so casually, Blake wondered if there was some hidden meaning behind it. She had read in her little…Ahem, _adult novel,_ that some people could tell where any Faunus's pressure point is with just a look. And it seems Sun was one of those people.

"Arashi" Ruby gasped "You…look…so…CUTE!"

"I'm not cute!" Arashi shouted, his brief anger overpowering the addictive feeling he was experiencing. Marching up to his red haired apprentice, he grabbed her collar and brought her close to his face. Almost like he had a bipolar disorder, Arashi started to plead more to himself than to Ruby "Please tell me it's not true! Please tell me!"

Behind him Sun started to chuckle. Leaning in close to Blake, he whispered "Is it just me or is your team mate taller than your teacher?"

"I'm not short god damn it!" Arashi yelled back, turning his back against Ruby "Say that again! I dare you!"

"Hey Sun!" Ruby chirped, putting her hand atop of Arashi's head "Is this how you do it?"

"Eh?! Ruby! Don-" Arashi stopped as his face started to glow red in a heavy blush and his legs started to shake.

"That's it Ruby. You're a pro" Sun grinned, giving her thumbs up

Blake sweet dropped as Ruby sat down on the crate behind her and forced the boy's head onto her lap where she continued to pat him like he was her pet. Looking at Sun, Blake muttered "You shouldn't be encouraging her. Now we'll never hear the end of this"

"And that's my problem…how?"

***Click***

"Hehehe. This is going to be my new wall paper for my blog"

Sun turned around to face the sudden newcomer "Hmm? Who's that? He looks familiar"

Blake sighed. She could tell without turning around who it was "That Sun, is Jayce Stormbringer"

Back when Arashi was still in Beacon, he had very little friends. Jayce was one of the few people who cared enough to be his friend. His cheeky personality acted as the perfect counter measure for Arashi's professional attitude which has only recently started to crack. Of course, as with any friendship, theirs has gone through its fair shares of trouble when Jayce took it upon himself to find the solution to Arashi's cursed power, damaging their friendship in the process. But that was in the past. With Arashi overcoming said curse, their friendship had gone back to what it once was. A reluctant one.

"This is priceless" Jayce drooled as he clicked away on his small cell phone

"That's Jayce huh? Vale's famous master mechanic" Sun mused "I thought he would be less…"

"Stupid?" Sun nodded. Blake sighed.

"Jayce?" Ruby tilted her head, still stroking Arashi's hair "Why are you here?"

His eyes moved to look at Ruby before they returned back to his cell phone "I'm the only one out us who has a driver's licence"

Through his clouded senses, Arashi heard him "Us?"

***Slap***

"Owch!" Ruby yelped as she rubbed the back of her head. Looking behind her, she moaned "Weiss~. What was that for?"

"You were doing indecent things with your teacher" Weiss folded her arms and gave the younger girl a disapproving look, something a mother would do to her bad child.

Shaking his mind clear, Arashi sat up on the crate. Seeing Weiss, Arashi eyes watered with tears

"Weiss!" He cried. Arashi lunged in and pulled her by the waist and into a hug, catching her by surprise "Thank you for saving me Weiss! You're my new favourite student!"

"Arashi!~" Ruby moaned

"Don't hug me!" Weiss squealed before slapping Arashi away. Holding her skirt down, Weiss glared at Arashi. But whatever threatening aura the cold heiress had didn't seem to come through as her face glowed bright cherry red "You're no good either Arashi!"

"What?! I'm the victim!" Arashi pointed his accusing finger at Ruby "She's the one to blame!"

"I thought you liked it Arashi~" Ruby pouted. Unknowingly, Ruby moved her lips in that particular way that made her eyes shivered just slightly under the shining light making her look like a harmless puppy. Arashi gulped. He liked cute things. That much is clear in his taste in casual clothes. Weiss rolled her eyes when Arashi started to stutter at the sight of Ruby

"You three are so fun to watch"

Weiss threw a glare over her shoulder to the new speaker "What did you mean by that? Choose your next words carefully, Yang"

Yang threw her hands up into the air in a mock surrender "No need to get defensive princess" She laughed "I just find it funny. Arashi and Ruby are like siblings and you're like the parent who keeps them in line. An awkward triangle you three got there"

Weiss huffed "It's not like I have a choice. Even if he is teaching us, he still needs someone to remind him what his job is"

Arashi coughed in his hands as he returned to normal "Ahem. Excuse my behaviour girls. I don't know what came over me"

Everyone sighed at Arashi's expense. Save for Sun, all of them had noticed how much Arashi changed since he came back from his secluded job as member of Vale's elite Search and Destroy division to teach Team RWBY. Back then, he was much more serious and professional. But because of the events that occurred just days ago, his personality did a complete 180 degrees rotation. If anything, his personality resembled a strange mixture of Yang's cheerfulness, a touch of Ruby's innocents, a dash of Weiss's cold nature, topped off with Blake's apathy.

Arashi sighed, looking back at the damage done to the industrial sea port "Seriously girls. How am I supposed to explain this to the police? Without inside help from the Peacekeeping corps, I don't think I or Jayce can do anything to help you. Our contacts only reach out into the research and development department and the S&D division"

"Peace keeping corps?" Ruby brightened "We know someone who's in the Peacekeeping corps. Me and Blake were just talking to her. She was just here a minute ago."

"Her?" Jayce grinned, brushing his hair back "Where is she? Is she hot? Is she single?"

Arashi groaned at Jayce "Seriously Jayce?! At a time like this?"

"Hey I'm a lonely man" he pouted

"As much as I appreciate it, I'm not looking for anyone right now"

"Oh?" Arashi raised an eye brow, recognising the voice from one of the more unforgettable events of the first semester. Turning around Arashi held his hand out as a sign of respect and awkwardness "Ya know, I never got the chance to say thank you…It's nice to see you again Laura"

The beautiful, regal woman standing before our young protagonist was known as Laura Fact. Sometime during the last semester, both Arashi and Team RWBY found themselves caught in the daring mission that happens once every three year to reclaim land from the millions of Grimm nesting outside of Vale's boarders, land that among some of the most mineral enriched lands in the world. During that mission, the team met Laura and her husband, James and it was their actions that allowed the team to live just that much longer.

Of course, because of the incident that day Laura was left to raise their ten year old son alone.

Smiling brightly, Laura grabbed his outstretched hand and shook "It's nice to see you again sir"

"Sir?" Arashi laughed lightly "Last I checked you were a captain of the S&D division like me. What changed?"

"Well after the reclamation mission, I felt like I needed a much safer job so I requested a transfer to the Peacekeeping corps" She answered seriously "I'm just an enforcer, a part of the investigation and interrogation sub division so technically you still outrank me"

Arashi noticed that Laura didn't show any sign of discomfort when she mentioned the reclamation mission. He had expected her to act cold or even accusing when he met her again, considering the sacrifice she made to keep his team safe. He would have understood if she were to do so as everyone had their own coping mechanisms and it seems as Laura had already dealt with her inner turmoil. For that, he was grateful.

Spotting Yang and Weiss standing off to the side, Laura waved "Nice to see you girls again"

"It's nice to see you too Laura" Weiss smiled "I hope these numbskulls didn't cause you too much trouble"

"Not at all. In fact, I feel glad that I have the chance to talk to you all again" Arashi and Jayce noticed the very light slip up in her voice. Looking at Ruby, who was looking expectantly at her, Laura patted her on the head and said "I've talked to my leaders back at the precinct. They agreed to let you off the leash this time as you fall under the supervision of Beacon" She glanced at the blond monkey Faunus "And you are very lucky. Not every stowaway has political immunity"

Sun grinned "You got that right"

Laura laughed at Suns bright personality.

"Isn't this great Arashi" Ruby cheered "Now you don't have to pay a thing. Laura got us covered"

"It's not that I'm ungrateful" Arashi said suddenly to Laura who had her back turned towards him "But I have to ask. Why are you helping us? You have every reason on to"

"Arashi" Weiss scolded as the rest of team RWBY watched, uncertain what they should be feeling "That is inappropriate"

Holding up her hand, Laura beckoned Weiss to stop "It's all right Weiss. He's just looking out for you, that's all" Feeling his eyes boring into her, Laura slowly turned around and looked at Arashi in his red orbs so he could see her slightly watering eyes "My husband's last promise was to keep these girls safe. It might not be a good reason but I feel obligated to help them even after his passing"

"Am I missing something?" Jayce asked but was promptly ignored. Brushing of the looks of disapproval and disbelief his team threw his way, Arashi took a step back and brushed his hair back as he thought to himself. Her murmured to himself as he thought of the implications of what Laura was doing for them. She had only been recently transferred to the Peacekeeping corps, which probably meant she had to work hard to get her superiors to ignore his team's destruction.

Looking back at Laura, he said "There must be something I can do to repay you. I could give you money if you want"

Laura shook her head in refusal "Seeing the girls again is enough"

"No, it isn't. You've done so much, not giving you something in return is out of the question" Arashi said stubbornly. Suddenly thinking up an idea, Arashi turned to his best friend "Jayce, I believe that this is you area of expertise"

Jayce perked up at the rare compliment from Arashi "You mean drinking?"

"Seriously boys" Laura waved her hands in front of her body as she blushed in embarrassment. Seeing such a beautiful figure like her made all the men blush back. Save for Arashi for some strange reason "You don't have to do anything. Besides, I have a son to take care of" Looking down at her watch she continued "Speaking of which, he should be getting home from his tutoring in about an hour. I have to get diner ready"

Arashi clapped his hands "Perfect. That's plenty of time for a drink and not enough time to get drunk, isn't it Jayce"

"Not to mention we can have dinner as well" He smiled

Sighing, Laura relented though she was still smiling when she did "Boys will be boys. It can't be helped"

Looking at the girls, Jayce asked "You girls want to come as well?"

"I'm not coming" Weiss said, glancing at Blake "…I think me and Blake have much to talk about"

"We can't come either" Yang said, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Looking down at her sister she said with an all too friendly smile "Uncle Crow would like to speak with you, Ruby"

Ruby's shiver was easy to spot

"Well, now that everyone is leaving" Sun sighed, turning around and walking away with his hands behind his head. Calling over his shoulder he continued "I have some place to be. Nice meeting you all!"

"See you later team! Be sure to keep in shape!" Arashi waved as his team left one by one. Turning back to Laura and Jayce, the boy asked with the enthusiasm of a kid "So Laura, where's your car? Is it at the precinct?"

"Hmm? No, it over there" She pointed at the main parking lot of the sea port "I was called out suddenly so I didn't have time to get a proper police car"

"That sure is convenient" Jayce whistled "…I call shotgun!"

"Hey!" Arashi shouted as Jayce ran towards the parking lot "That's no fair! I'm the youngest, I should sit in the front!"

Laura giggled to herself as the two friends raced each other to her car. It reminded her of how her older brothers used to act when they were kids. And like her brothers, Arashi and Jayce were both geniuses and idiots in their own way "They don't even know which car is mine"

* * *

><p>"So this is your place huh?" Jayce hummed sliding his finger along the slightly damp cream coloured walls "Kinda…cosy"<p>

Arashi was surprised when Laura drove him and Jayce to a part of town that had a history of shady characters. From what he knew from his time in the S&D division, Laura and her husband were well known for their skill in disabling and capturing special types of Grimm for Vale's research department, something the elite men and women of the S&D division considered a bother to do. The amount of money paid for their services would have been astronomical.

But then again, he had seen veterans of war live in much worse conditions. In slums, alleyways, abandoned lots. During their life time the Huntsmen would have earn thousands of dollars in a week, sometimes on a single mission. That was because of the high mortality rate compared to more normal jobs and more often than not, the coping mechanisms of Huntsmen include lots of alcohol, drugs and lust. Things that cost money.

It was a sad fact that all huntsmen faces in the end. Because of his experience with his own darker side, Arashi doubted he would have any problem with coping in the future. Not to mention he could always seek a job in teaching without any of the expensive training due to his current job of personal teacher to team RWBY. But some people aren't that lucky. Laura seemed to be one of those unlucky Huntsmen who had trouble coping with the death of a loved one even though she did not show it.

Anyway, the apartment complex Laura had parked right next to looked alright. From the outside it looked like it was built some fifty years ago, giving the bricks a nice and almost historic shade of brown, the same way a few strands of grey hair gives of a sense of aged wisdom. The people living here seemed harmless enough too. He remembered as he walked up the staircase a nice smell of baked cookies and sweets…Followed by the faint unmistakable smell of synthetic chemicals.

"It wasn't much when I first bought this place but I try my best to make it as livable as possible" Laura sighed, setting her boots down near the front door. Laura beckoned the boys inside, before heading further into the apartment "Make yourselves at home boys. I've got to make dinner"

"Dinner?" Arashi repeated. A proverbial light bulb appeared above his head. Following Laura, the boys found themselves in a neat little kitchen with the dinner table not to faraway "Hey Laura, how about you let me cook?"

"Oh? Are you sure?" Laura asked "You're the guest so-"

"It's ok" Arashi smiled as he put on an apron he took off the hook to his side "Besides, the reason we are here is to repay the favour you did for us" Tying the strings at the back, Arashi clapped in enthusiasm "Alright! So what were you about to cook Laura"

"This" Laura threw a small cylinder at Arashi which he caught. Looking at the object, he deadpanned when he read the label. Two minute instant noodles. Laura squirmed under his gaze "I was never good at cooking ok…I'd much prefer stabbing things to death than cooking"

"You're hopeless" Arashi sighed, throwing the noodles over his shoulder "You two just sit down and have a drink. In the meantime…" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation before rummaging through the draws and refrigerator "let us see what you have here"

"You know, I'm surprised" Jayce grinned as he sat down on the counter with a bottle of alcohol in his hands "I didn't know you can cook Arashi. I thought you liked to eat things raw"

"I do like things raw. It's cheaper that way" He smiled as he reminiscing about his past "Back when I was a kid, I had nothing better to do with my free time than read, play mind games with my sister, and cling to my mum. I picked up a few things from her that I never lost, cooking being one of them…Ah, here we go" He grinned as he took out a bunch of mixed ingredients from the shelves "Cinnamon, sugar, cheese, salt, pasta. Looks like we have just enough ingredients for macaroni and cheese and Sautéed Apples"

"Sounds fancy" Laura mused as she laid out three empty cups on the counter "I can't remember the last time I had a proper meal. James used to always cook for the family because of how much I had work"

"He must have been a great man from what I heard from the girls" Jayce said, pouring the liquid poison known as whisky into the cups "Even though I was a part of team JOLT and was technically not part of a division, I spent most of my time in the Advance Engineering division. I was never part of any large military campaigns so I never really felt what it's like to be on the battlefield nor will I ever if I had a choice"

"He was a brilliant man" Laura smiled gently as she held up the cup of liquor, swishing it around the insides of the cup "You know, I've heard about your connection with team JOLT. About how you defected and aided in their death"

"How could you not?" He chuckled drowning down the drink like it was nothing "It was all over the news. I lost a great deal of admiration after that"

"And you gained a lot more" She said "When my husband died, our son wanted to find out more about what he did. That was when he saw you and Arashi on the news when the whole JOLT ordeal went down. I'm sure he would be happy to meet you two"

"Hmmm" Arashi hummed "Then I guess I have to make this food extra special. I swore I saw some herbs around here somewhere"

"We need to lighten the mood. How about a toast" Jayce said raising his newly filled glass.

Laura chuckled, raising her glass to meet his "Sure"  
>"Come on Arashi" Jayce said as he pushed the only unused cup towards the boy "Join in"<br>"Did you forget that I'm only sixteen? I'm underage" he said over his shoulder "And did you forget we have a cop right there"  
>"It's only illegal if you don't have adult supervision" Laura smiled "You just can't buy it, that's all"<p>

Arashi paused in his cooking "…Are you saying…That I could have had some ages ago?"

"Of course"

Dropping the wooden spoon in his hands, Arashi appeared right next to Jayce in the blink of an eye with a glass in one hand "Alright lets go!"

"You seem exited" Laura noted

"I've always wanted to try some alcohol" Arashi grinned, smelling the liquid "It's more about curiosity than anything. Jayce used to get drunk every now and then when we were studying back at Beacon. It almost made me feel like a kid every time he drank it in front of me" He paused as he looked at the bottle of whisky Jayce brought "Hey wait a minute. Where did you get this Jayce?"

Jayce smiled slyly "A real man always carries a little something on him. You never know when you might need it" Raising up his glass he continued "So, a toast. To Huntsmen. Our lives might be hard, cruel and but it is the life we chose to lead"

"Huntsmen?" Laura repeated to herself "Isn't that a little cliché?"

"Who cares?" Arashi laughed as he tapped their cups with his own before eagerly and quickly drank a whole mouthful before he could properly taste the whisky. Laura and Jayce smiled as they watched Arashi's face contorted into strange shapes and expressions while they drank their drinks. It was like a dinner and a show. Coughing into his hands pushed the drink away just as his face started to glow with the small blush of drunkenness "E-Enough" He croaked "It tasted like nail polish remover!"

"Well you can mix it with a soft drink if you prefer" Laura suggested

"Man you're such a light weight, Arashi" Jayce smirked "Watch this. This is how a man drinks"

Laura giggled as Jayce drank like a horse straight from the bottle while Arashi watched on, shocked. Then she noticed something as she was looking at the boy "Hey, is it just me or do you look like a girl Arashi"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked, seemingly not affected by the unintentional jab at his masculinity "I've always looked like this. It's something I take pride in because I am one of the few boys who can wear girl's clothing and not look like a total creep. Although, lately people have been getting my gender wrong even when I'm not wearing girl's clothing. It's probably because of my hair"

It was true when I say that Arashi's hair has gotten longer than before the beginning of the first semester of Beacon. Reaching down to his jaw line, his longer hair had become less rough and rugged and more fuzzy and tangled made him look a lot more famine. Arashi had remarked that if it were just a bit longer, and reached past his shoulders, he would look somewhat like what he imagined his sister would look like if she were alive today.

"Why don't you cut it?" Laura asked, taking another sip from her drink

"I can, but it would just grow back the next day" Arashi sighed. He grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it down to show the mechanical machine that was imbedded into his chest where his lungs were supposed to be "My lungs were pierced about a week ago during…an accident and I needed to get it replaced. The operation was a success but because of the damage my advanced healing was kicked into over drive. Because of that, my hair started to grow faster to get rid of the extra dead cells"

"Hmm, letting your hair just hang down like that can be very misleading. Especially when you're wearing an apron" Laura said. Reaching into her pocket, Laura held up a small back hair tie "Come lean forward" Doing as asked of him, Arashi blushed a little as Laura licked her hand and brushed his hair back before tying it up in a ponytail

Stepping back, Arashi touched his head trying to get a feel of how he looked "So how do I look?"

Laura blinked owlishly "Not that different honestly. But at least people won't get mixed up anymore"

"Mom! Is something wrong! I smell cooking!"

"Hmm?" Arashi looked to the closed door that separated the living room from the kitchen just as it opened "So this is your son, Laura. Kinda looks like you"

The standing in the doorway was undoubtedly Laura's son. He was a short boy, but Arashi could tell that he was already tall for his age. He had charcoal black eyes, a round slightly chubby face and short black hair not unlike his mother's shiny velvet hair. It didn't take a genius to tell that he was a sporty kid as he was wearing a blue and white soccer uniform that had been worn out with dirt and smudges of green grass, and had a bag hanging off his shoulders.

Arashi felt amused when the moment the boy saw him, he dropped both the bag and the spiked shoes he was holding to the floor. While he was gaping like a fish, Arashi mused about how happy he felt realising that there was someone shorter than him. But then again all ten year olds are short. Now that he thought about it, comparing himself to a ten year old made him feel pathetic.

"Hey kid" Jayce waved his hand in front of his face "Are you alright?"

"Just leave him be for a moment" Laura sighed "The last time he was like this was when I got him a bike. He was catatonic till the morning after"

"N-n-no way" The boy stuttered, his face clearly showing that he was awestruck "You're…You're Jayce Stormbringer! And you're Arashi Nii!" Much like a certain weapon nut Arashi knew, the boy started to vibrate in excitement and energy as he pointed at them frantically "I've seen you two on the TV, like every day! I'm your biggest fan! I even got the Beats by Jayce headphone collection and a tub of Arashi approved walnut ice cream!"

Arashi raised an eye brow "You designed a headphone?"

"I needed money" He shrugged "Besides, you're one to talk. Ice cream? At least my product won't give people an extra chin or two"

"…They said that they would give me a trucks load of ice cream"

"How was your day Mizu-Mizu?" Laura cooed like how a mother does to her baby child which in this case, was not that far of a comparison

"Mom! Don't embarrass me in front of my idols!" He screamed, face red like a cherry before he shifted into a pout "And call me by my real name, mom"

Laura sniffled a giggle "Don't worry Mizuchi. They're friends from my old job so they're, what do you young people say these days? They're 'cool'. Their 'hip'"

"Laura" Arashi whispered "I don't think people say that anymore"

"They don't?"

"I don't even think I was alive back when they did" He shook his head. Smiling, he held his hand out to Laura's son and greeted "Hey, I'm Arashi Nii. The idiot behind me is Jayce Stormbringer. Nice to meet'cha"

The smile on the boy's face was frighteningly similar to Ruby's. Grabbing his hand, Arashi found that his grip was firm and tough for his age. Tough enough for Arashi to consider that he could become a Huntsman in the future which was something, since that conclusion was deprived from just one hand shake "I'm Mizuchi Fact. My friends call me Mizu. I always wanted to meet you"

"I'm sure you have" He ruffled Mizu's hair. Jerking his head over to the dinner table he said "Take a seat Mizu. I'm cooking macaroni and cheese for dinner"

"Really?! Cool! Real food!"

Laura abruptly took another drink of her whisky, looking dejected "…It's not like I can cook…It's better for me not too cook in the first place…" She mumbled

After the table was set with some of the most cheapest plates and eating utensils Arashi had ever seen, something that would probably belonged in the dark ages being made of tin and all, the family and friends sat down as he lowered the pot of hot food onto the table. The moment the pot was set everyone dug in, trying to get the best parts. It was an old pot after all. Some parts were bound to be less cooked than others.

"This is nice isn't it?" Arashi smiled. Laura and her son was drooling with the food so close to them while Jayce eyed the dish suspiciously. Picking up his spoon he said "No need to wait for me. Eat up"

Jayce watched the mother and child eat like there was no tomorrow, for any sign of disgust. Shrugging to himself, Jayce decided that he might as well eat although his suspicion did not completely disappear. The first bite was not that bad. It was nice and creamy in fact. But it took less than a second for the real taste that had been masked by the cheese to set it. Painfully swallowing the food Jayce let out an involuntary shivered.

"Arashi…" Jayce mumbled "When was the last time you cooked again?"

"Hmm? Back with my parents, why?"

"Did you actually cook?" Because if you did then I feel sorry for your family. That was what he wanted to say, but his stomach was too busy having a forced bowel movement.

"No" He shook his head innocently "They only let me set out the food" Jayce nodded. That explains why it _looked_ delicious. Taste however... "Why do you want to know Jayce?"

"Because it tastes like cardboard"

"What?! No it doesn't" Arashi shouted. Looking at his own plate, Arashi took his spoon and scooped as much Macaroni and cheese he was going to regret eating. Shoving it into his face, Jayce waited as Arashi's face turned from enthusiastic to confused to a face of a man who had his soul sucked out by the devil. Swallowing Arashi glanced at his plate then at Jayce "…I've tasted MREs better than this"

Taking his bottle of whisky, Jayce poured a cup for him and for Arashi "I think you should hold off on cooking from now on Arashi. For the sake of the world"

"For the world" Arashi nodded, accepting the cup despite his earlier attempt of drinking the stuff. Right now he needed something to get rid of the taste "But you know what I'm confused about?"

"What?"

Arashi pointed to Laura and Mizu "Why the hell are they still eating"

"Because this is some of the best food we've eaten in a long time!" Mizu grinned holding out his empty plate "Seconds please!"

Jayce and Arashi stared blankly at Laura who had her head turned away to hide her embarrassment

* * *

><p>"So this is your bedroom, Mizu" Jayce started to sweat "It looks…Nice"<p>

Like any other ten year old boy, Mizu had a room that was both a pig sty and a concern for his mental health. Plastered around the walls were posters of Huntsmen and Huntresses and that of 'child friendly' slaughtered Grimm. Jayce always questioned why the entertainment industry thought a poster of Grimm, any Grimm was a good idea for children. Along with his clear obsession with Huntsmen, Jayce saw that in the corner of Mizu's room was a plushy of his hammer. He thought he sued all the makers of that blasted plushy. It was embarrassing for his prized hammer to be a children's play thing.

Grabbing his hand, Mizu pulled Jayce further into his room "Come on! I have something to show you"

Looking over his shoulder, Jayce wept and waved to Arashi and Laura who were standing just outside the room "So long my friends"

Heartlessly closing the door Arashi held his hands over his head "What a relief. Your son likes Jayce more than me"

"Jayce seems like the perfect older brother. You on the other hand…" Laura smiled walking past Arashi and back into the kitchen. Shaking his head, Arashi followed Laura where he sat down back at the dinner table and close to the nearly empty bottle of whisky. It had only been one night but Arashi was sure he had already gotten used to the burning sensation. He still didn't like it but it was a great for loosening the tongue.

Pouring himself and Laura a cup, looked out of the open window of the apartment and out to the bright Vale city in the distance that refused to sleep. He held up his cup so that Vale's light and image became distorted in the drink, admiring how the trapped neon lights danced in and around his cup. It was not a great view of the city. There were much better ones in the upper class hotels. But Vale, with its mixture of Victorian Era buildings and modern technology, was beautiful enough to stand on its own.

Taking the seat beside him Laura took her cup and drank heavily from it, something that she had restrained herself from doing before her son went to bed. She let the cup linger on her lips just a second to let all the fluid flow into her mouth before she carelessly threw it out the window. Sighing, she sank into her chair and without turning to him, she said to Arashi "I'm sure you've noticed something big going on, Arashi"

"I do" He admitted. He took a sip of his own cup before he continued "When I first met Ruby, I met Roman robbing a Dust store. At first I thought he was a petty criminal with a string of dumb luck, so I thought nothing of it. But then the reports started flooding in through the news and from the officers I've talked to today there had been witnesses claiming that he was accompanied by the White Fang of all people. I didn't get the chance to ask Blake or Ruby and confirm this without drawing to much attention…"

Arashi could feel her disappointment without even looking at her "That is just about how much anyone paying attention to the news knows at this point. A lot of information about whatever Roman is planning is being carefully controlled by the peacekeeping corps"

"Is this why you fetched me to come to the docks?" It was true when Arashi told Ruby someone fetched him from his first day off. He neglected to mention it was Laura. Any awkwardness was merely a show for the girls. Why he would go as far as feign discomfort? Why, we are getting to that part.

She nodded "I was hoping that you would have information about Roman. You still are a captain of the S&D division"

"Why do you want to get involved in this mess?" Arashi asked "You have a son to take care of"

"This is my way of taking care of him" She said grievously "I can't cook, I clean by shooting things in hopes that it would go away, I can't even do the dishes. Even a sixteen year old boy can do clean better than me" She pointed at the neatly stacked pile of dishes that Arashi had scrubbed spotless "…The only thing I am good at is fighting. If I can prevent danger from ever reaching my son then I could sleep at night knowing I did my best to protect him"

Arashi leaned his head against his hand to help control his drunken mind and pay attention to what Laura was saying "…My team is a curious team. Ya know. They have this strange habit of getting themselves into bad situations. It's kinda the whole reason why we've gotten along as well as we did…The bond I have with them is something that comes with camaraderie as we were forced through some tough times. They're family to me…So you can understand I am as concerned about Roman as you are"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Arashi held up two fingers "On two occasions my team met him, or rather Ruby did. The first was at a dust store robbery. The second was today at the docks. Those containers were carrying a shit-ton of Dust. Enough for a mortar team to level town. Call it gut instinct but whatever is going on, team RWBY is going to be right in the middle of it…so whatever you're planning, I'm in"

"Hehe about that" Laura scratched her cheek and laughed sheepishly "I don't really have a solid plan as of yet"

"That's not a problem" Arashi smiled to himself "There has been vague rumours circulating through the higher divisions, the S&D division being one of them. According to the rumours, the Peacekeeping corps has recently set up a secret task force to deal with the White Fang specifically. It's not farfetched if you think about it. That division is one of the few that are allowed to create covert groups. But the thing is…"

"It's just a rumour" Laura concluded "We have no way to know they exist"

"That's right. But it is something to go on" Arashi nodded "It's too dangerous for me investigate this rumour because of my race. They might think I'm a White Fang spy or something. It would be easier for you since you are both human, and you're part of the Peacekeeping corps. Just try to make it look like you're not actively looking for them. Best case scenario, you'll be invited to join the task force"

"I can do that" Laura said "I still have contacts with some of the higher ups in the food chain. I could probably get them to slip me some information. But before I could do that, I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?"

"While I'm doing my investigation, I need you to take my place as an enforcer. My boss is already annoyed at me for getting of work early to take care of my son. If I don't have someone to cover for me he might try to investigate me. If you take my place then he would won't think much of it. Not to mention that I need that money to stay afloat"

"Consider it done" Stretching his back, Arashi stood up but not before he finished his drink "I think I should be going now. I'll call some of my contacts and see if I can replace you for the next few days. I might also see if Jayce can take care of Mizu for a bit"

"Thanks Arashi" Laura waved so long

Gathering himself, Arashi almost stumbled to the door but managed to get there without any problem. When he opened to door, Arashi stopped just as he thought of something. Talking over his shoulder, he asked "Laura? I understand that you are concerned for your son and why you would fight for him, but what makes you think you need to fight?"

"Do you know how much dust Roman has stolen?" He heard "It's enough for the White Fang to launch small military campaign"

Arashi was surprised but he couldn't stop himself from smiling

Things are going to get interesting again.

"Then I guess we better get to work huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well what a way to kick of a new story!<strong>

**Right now it is nothing but a set up for the upcoming action. But since I don't like copying and pasting the whole RWBY plot line into my story, I have decided to go on what I know for certain and make a story out of that. And what I do know, and most of you all know, is that the main foe in RWBY right now is the White Fang and their stockpile of weapons and Dust and their hostile nature to Vale. So, in order to avoid major spoilers, let me just say that this second installment will indeed deal with the White Fang but WILL NOT be following team RWBY THAT MUCH. **

**That's not to say that they will not play a major role in here. Infact, because of how I integrated them into Arashi's character I can not leave them out if I wanted too.**

**So, here's to another few months of joy as we continue with the adventures of Arashi Nii Queen. **

**The Child Prodigy!**

**This is Loric Kane, Signing out**

**Ja Ne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh and here's a Omake. Just for funnies :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**What if Arashi's family lived?**

**-Start-**

* * *

><p>"Arashi"<p>

"Huh?" The young Faunus shook his head and looked around. He was in one of the many malls in the centre of town. Right. He had been invited to watch a movie with friends from school. He never liked watching TV or movies. After a childhood surrounded by books, he would much rather spend his time reading, writing or learning. I mean books had a lot more interesting plot. The only reason he came here was to socialize with his friends.

"Day dreaming again huh?" Giggled a cute human girl "I wonder what goes on in that little head of yours"

Arashi chuckled sheepishly "I can't help it Annie. It's just that a movie about a flying super man from another planet fighting a man dressed as a bat kinda boring…and racist"

"Aw don't be that way Arashi" One of his best friends laughed, slinging his arm over his shoulders. Poking Arashi's chest, he grinned perversely "Besides, you're just making up excuses. What you're really thinking about was that dress there"

Arashi blushed heavily when his best friend pointed at a rather cute outfit on for sale at a nearby shop to which all his friends laughed. Ever since his friends found out about his hobby they just could not shut up about it. They even went as far as to conjure up a word for him. Trap, because he was literally a trap. Rising a clenched fist he knocked his friend's head with a light tap "I dress up like a girl every now and then, I get it already. This joke is getting very old you guys"

"Whatever Mr. Trap" They laughed. Hearing a grumble of a stomach, the Annie sighed "Seriously, you guys are pigs. We just ate like five minutes ago"

"It's best not to argue with them Annie" Arashi laughed. Feeling his pocket vibrate, he pulled out his phone and read the text he had just received. Sighing, Arashi said "Sorry guys. I have to go home early. Mum said to get some food for dinner"

"Yea yea sure" They waved, already walking away "See ya later Arashi!"

Arashi paused, thinking to himself before he set his legs on auto pilot. Was it just him or were they eager to get rid of him. Those two. He swore there was something going on between them. Not that he cared. Arashi didn't really want a girlfriend. Sure he had his 'special' books for those lonely nights and he felt like his life could do with a little more external female activity but he was content with his life right now.

I mean his sister was a hand full by herself. Speaking of his sister, even after all these years she still clung to him like a pair of hand cuffs. It's not as extreme as it was when they were little and innocent. They had their own personal space and their own independence. But they were twins so complete separation between the two was never an option, not to mention her budding brother complex. Heck it was his sister who got him into cross-dressing in the first place…

She was the worst sister ever

***Ding ding***

There was a light ring of a bell when he entered the local shop. Getting to work, Arashi gathered the ingredients his mother wanted and went straight to the counter, picking up a tub of ice cream for himself. School holidays were the best.

"Hi Mr. Skin" Arashi greeted, putting the basket of food down on the counter "How's your day so far"

"Hmm?" The man behind the counter lowered his newspaper and smiled broadly when he saw Arashi "Arashi my boy. Nice to see you again. Spending your pay check wisely I hope" Then he saw the ice cream "…I spoke to soon"

Arashi nodded back with a smile as he swiped his food and pack them by himself. A normal costumer couldn't do this. But Arashi worked here as an accounts manager and had a very friendly relationship with the owner, Rumple S. Skin. Working here since he was a kid, Arashi had learnt that Rumple was a former big time manager for the famous Schnee dust company but quit the job when he found himself tangled with the influx of work due to Vale's rapid expansion.

"I just got back from watching a movie with some friends" Arashi sighed "They made me pay for all of them. Cheap bastards"

Rumple laughed "Don't be worried kid. With how much I'm paying you, you should be able to afford to get a master's degree in medicine just like you wanted"

That was true. He could still afford the degree so things weren't that bad. Because Vale only accepted the best of the best, Arashi couldn't join the Signal program because of his current medical condition which made his bones and muscles weak. He wasn't really bothered by that, even with the small amount of bullying he experienced every now and then. Instead, he wanted to follow in his mother's foot step and become a medic since he had her Semblance.

"So how's your family been Arashi?" Rumple asked, raising his newspaper back up "I heard your sister aced her exam in the Signal program. That's a big deal"

"We just had a small celebration, that's all. Besides, she only got second in the program's ranking. The top spot went to the niece of the famous Crow. Ruby Rose I think" He shivered "Suki was not happy when she got second"

While Arashi followed in his mother's foot step as a medical professional, his twin sister followed in his father's foot step as one of Vale's elite Huntsmen. One would think that her Semblance of transforming into weapons and armour was a disadvantage for her as she needed a person to wield her. But that would be wrong as, unlike her father, she could transform parts of her body. She was praised as the genius of Vale by everyone, including him. It was almost sad how different the inseparable twins had become.

Sighing, Arashi finished scanning the food and placed the money into the cash register. Picking up the plastic bags, Arashi waved back at his employer "See ya later sir"

"Hmm. Good bye Arashi" He waved over his newspaper "Say hi to your dad for me"

"Will do"

Walking down the street Arashi carried the groceries in one hand and eagerly gulped down the tub of ice cream with the other. Ahh, cookies and cream. The perfect little snack before dinner. In his bliss Arashi failed to notice one thing. That the streets were all empty, devoid of any life like everyone just packed up and left. Before he knew it he was unknowingly walking by a local Dust shop named 'From Dust till dawn'…

***Crack***

Arashi blinked owlishly when a red and black blur came flying out of the window of the Dust store he was approaching. He continued to blink like an idiot as a red headed girl started to beat the living crap out of grown men with a huge scythe that was almost twice her size before she started to barter with a gay looking guy with a cane. Sadly, Arashi was not paying attention when a stray bullet came flying towards him, exploding the tub of ice cream in his hands.

…

…

…

"You…You son of a bitch!" Arashi marched up to the red headed girl as she and the gay guy looked on surprised and dumb footed "What do you got to say for yourself huh!"

"W-Well I-I-I" The red headed girl stuttered

"I worked hard for the ice cream! You know how hard it is to enjoy a tub of my very own with a family like mine!" He screamed, pulling on his hair in frustration. As Arashi ranted, he still failed to notice that he was in a hostile battlefield. Roman, being the sly man he is, whistled cheerily as he dropped a crystal of Dust and kicked it towards the girl who dared to meddle in his plans. No one messes with Roman Torchwick and gets away with it!

HAhAAHAHAH!

Hearing the slight sound of the rolling dust crystal over Arashi's ranting due to her training, Ruby spotted the crystal and Roman aiming his weapon directly at it. Clenching her muscles as Arashi had an unnaturally tough hold on her clothes "Watch out!"

Twitching, Arashi seethed "I am tired of this SHIT!"

***Boom***

A black cloud of ash filled the streets as the crystal exploded with damaging force. Ruby expected herself to be roasted alive so she was pleasantly, and unpleasantly surprised to feel a freezing gust of wind that followed the explosion. Opening her eyes, she was amazed to see a towering blockade of ice shielding them. Tracing the ice to its point of origin, she saw the strange boy shielding her with a giant blue shield.

"I had a feeling you were following me" He said to seemingly no one "Are you going to explain why?"

"Nope!" A familiar giggle appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly the shield that the boy was wielding started to glow white before it started to shape itself into a shape of a young girl. She had long blue hair, blue eyes and a cute roundish face, features she shared with the strange ice cream boy she just met. The two bared a striking resemblance. After she transformed, Ruby recognised the girl all too easily.

"Suki!" Ruby gasped "What are you doing here"

Giggling, the beautiful girl placed her hand on the much shorter boy "I'm just stalk-I mean, protecting my little brother"

"This is your little brother?" Ruby's eyes started to sparkle as she looked to the Faunus boy. Holding out her hand she smiled widely "You must be Arashi then! Suki talked a lot about you at school"

Arashi sighed, brushing away Ruby's and Suki's hands away. Pointing up at Roman who was using the fire escape of a building to escape, Arashi groaned "Look. That gay guy is getting away. How about you Huntresses do your job and go catch him while I go home and cry myself to sleep"

"Not if I can help it!" Suki giggled, launching herself at Arashi. The poor boy couldn't fight back as Suki started to transform into something that would most certainly force him to fight. When the bright light started to fade, Ruby started to drool at the winged back pack Suki had transformed into "Behold the replica of the advanced issue of the assault trooper's jump pack! With twin jet turbines accompanied by twin air intake vents this thing can lift a human easily!"

How Suki manages to talk while transformed, Arashi has no idea.

"Suki!" Arashi growled "Don't you dare!"

"I dare!" Suki laughed "Three! Fourty nine! Sixty! Annnnnnnd LIFT OFF!"

Ruby sweet dropped as Arashi's scream started to fade as they flew high into the air and into the dark sky, leaving a trail of grey smoke behind them. Shaking the confusion out of her mind, Ruby used her Semblance of speed to reach the top of the building in chase of the criminal with ease. Seeing that Roman had stopped at the edge of the roof, Ruby thought she had caught him. But before she could act on the opportunity an air jet came to Roman's aid.

"So long Red!" Roman waved good bye. Hopping on the air jet as it prepared for immediate take off, it seemed as though Roman was going to get away. That is until Arashi arrived.

Descending from the sky like a bolt of lightning, Arashi hit the air jet so hard that the jet shook in the air as the automatic stabilising units struggled to keep the jet from spinning out of control.

"Why did you have to get me involved huh?!" Arashi screamed to his weaponised sister as she morphed around his body and into a hand cannon that was strapped to this left arm "I'm a medic! Not a Huntsman!"

"Oh come on" She purred, as she powered up the high energy projectiles "It's just like playing extreme tag back in the day. Remember that Arashi~"

Arashi shivered at the thought of '_extreme tag'_. Shaking his head, he said "Fine. I'll help you just this once"

Holding onto the cracks in the air jet with his right hand, he aimed his sister's hand cannon form with his left at the hard hull of the ship. Blue plasma shot from the blaster, sticking to the hull like sticky lava. But no visible damage was being dealt to the advanced air jet. Arashi blinked when he heard a small hiss right in front of him. Looking up he saw that the panels had split and an automatic turret had been revealed to be pointing right at him.

"Arashi move!" His sister shouted.

Being weaker than normal did not mean he was vulnerable. Arashi kicked off just in time with reflexes of a trained fighter to avoid the bullets that would have penetrated his skull. Flying through the air, Suki dragged and corrected Arashi's aim letting him shoot and disable the machine gun as he was falling.

Landing on his back with a thump, Arashi looked at the air jet with panic as from the underside of the jet another machine gun emerged. Holding his arms out to block the bullets, Suki had just enough time to transform into a thick shield. The hail of bullets didn't need to be blocked long as Ruby appeared by their side and shot down the auto turret.

Lending a hand to the downed boy, Ruby helped him up to his feet "Wow! You're a natural, Arashi"

Glancing at the girl, Arashi had to suppress the blush on his face "Thanks…"

"Quit flirting you two" Suki commanded, causing both to feel embarrassed. Seeing the ship start to stabilise itself though the eye like gem in the shield, Suki mused "Looks like their ship is finally under control…We can't have that now can we"

After many years living with the girl, he knew she was about to do something very stupid "W-What are you planning to do Suki" Arashi stuttered

"Hehehe, sorry Ruby but this victory is mine and my little bro's" With an agonizingly slow transformation, Arashi shivered in fear as she travelled up his body and encased his shoulders completely where two long rods came emerging from. When the light faded, Arashi stepped back in both fear for his life and fear for the sanity of his sister "I saw this on a field trip to the Engineering division. I stole the plans from the prototype room and here is the fruit of my labour. And what a juicy fruit it is!"

"S-Suki" Arashi stuttered "Are you insane! This is a…a…a"

The occupants of the air jet took a moment to process the sight of the twin shoulder mounted weapons "A rail gun?"

Ruby's eyes sparked in awe of the weapon "A rail gun" she drooled

"A rail gun!" Arashi screeched as the weapon started to charge up and glow blue. Grabbing onto the shoulder mounted weapons, Arashi frantically struggled to get his sister off of him "Get off Suki! I want to live!"

"It's not going to kill you. Don't you trust your big sister?" She giggled "I mean, the worst thing that could happen is half your face being blown off but that's beside the point…Hey do you smell that? It smells like…burning"

***Boom***

I said it before and I'll say it again. Suki is the worst sister ever.

* * *

><p>"The notorious Roman Torchwick has struck again. This time the criminal robbed and vandalised a local Dust shop in Vale's down town region. Eye witnesses say that he had help from a gang of thugs and that two unnamed vigilantes attacked Torchwick and his thugs. Witnesses also claim that soon after the robbery ended, an unexplained explosion blew a hole in the roof of a nearby apartment complex. So far, the police refuses to comment on the explosion. We will keep updated as this story progresses"<p>

The news feed in the compartment televisions were suddenly cut off. With a hiss, one of the two doors leading to the compartment opened and a large man clad in jewel encrusted knight stepped in. The future students of the renowned Beacon academy stood up straight at the sight of the man. Folding his arms, the man let out a growl of disdain at the weak looking kids he saw.

"Alright maggots! My name is Oliver Cromwell! You may refer to me as professor Cromwell" He shouted "Now, some one tell me where Suki Queen are before I snap all your necks!"

"Over here!~" Suki waved from across the room. Her cheerful smile was frightening as a the head of her little brother was wedged under her armpit in a headlock "What can I do for ya' uncle Crom!~"

"Don't call me that!" he bellowed. Pointing his finger at her "What are you doing bringing your brother with you?! He's not even trained in combat! Your parents are very mad at you, Suki"

"Yes!" Arashi's cry came as he reached towards the sound of his uncle's voice "Help me uncle Crom!"

Suki released her little brother and giggled "No can do uncle" Digging into her pockets she fished out a slip of paper and fanned her face with it "Professor Ozpin officially assigned little bro as my personal wielder"

"What?!" Storming up to the smaller girl he snatched the slip out of her hands. Suki watched with satisfaction as Cromwell's face turn more grim as his eyes travelled downwards. Scrunching up the paper Cromwell looked directly at Arashi. Everyone in the cabin was surprised when the mean looking professor's face morphed into a sympathetic look. Placing his hand on Arashi's shoulder he said "I feel sorry for you. Do your best!"

"WHAT!" Arashi screeched, backing up to the window behind him "You were supposed to help me!"

"Ozpin's word outweighs my own"

"No no no! I want to be a doctor not a huntsman!" Arashi shook his head in denial. Looking across the room he saw the door which Cromwell came through and made a mad dash towards it "You can't make me do anything!"

Suki and Cromwell looked at each other for a moment before sighing

"Come on little bro, where are you?" Suki called as she and her uncle followed Arashi's path though the ship.

Meanwhile back in the cabin where all the students where in, a blond haired boxer huffed at Arashi's behaviour "I can't be believe him. He should be grateful he made it into Beacon in the first place. It's a once in a life time chance that people would kill for!"

"It's not his fault sis. He doesn't want to be here in the first place" Her red headed sister said "He got dragged into this with me and Suki because he is the only one who could handle her full powers"

"Is he any good though?"

"Well…" The red head hummed "He's not bad but he's not good. He's just lucky"

"Luck runs out sometimes, Ruby" She lectured

Suddenly everyone found themselves being shaken around the compartment as the whole airship started to buckle and swerve around in the air. They each tried to find something to hold onto when they realised that the ship was about to become overturned in midair. Some were so paranoid, they even prepared for death via crash. Through the chaos and through the open vents, one could hear the arguing echo thought the cabin.

"Arashi! What did you do?!"

"Don't blame me! I just wanted to get home! All I did was press some buttons!"

"How is the possible? How is that possible?! This whole ship is remote controlled. THERE ARE NO BUTTONS!"

"That's too bad because I pressed them!"

Watch out Beacon, for here comes the child prodigy and her problematic brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**-End-**


	19. The girl with the gun

**Yo, Loric Kane here!**

**So I watched the latest RWBY episode 'Dance dance revolution'. And you know what the first thing I thought of after the credits started to roll? THEY STOLE MY IDEA. Well not officially anyway. I planned to have a character have two Khopeshes, like the ones egyptian people used that combind at the hilt to make a bow or an S shaped double bladed sword. **

**It would have been so awesome. RIP :'(**

**Anyway, sorry this has come out so late. I was too busy binge watching stuff about the new MMORPG Archeage. It looks sick! And it was made by Koreans! Asian dudes! So considering that it is coming out sometime in the seven days, the next chapter will take quite a while as well. I'll be too busy finding a guild, questing with said guild and hunting me some krakens.**

**So, you can go read this chapter while I continue guild hunting. **

**Cya!**

Chapter 2:

The girl with the gun

The Peacekeeping corps had a lot of jobs that people liked to categorise into 'classes'. This was because four of the most common jobs in particular resembles the classes in modern RPG games. The 'grunt', a term borrowed from the military, was the most common as they were made up of mostly normal people. They were the people who kept the peace on the streets night and day. The investigator could be thought as a Rouge. Stealthy and quiet, they were the spies and the ones who participate exclusively in investigations. The detective was the equivalent to the mage as their wisdom and logical prowess allowed them to piece together hypotheses and made up most of the political side of the department.

The enforcer was the least specialised 'class' and also the most flexible of the four. They were made up of a mixture of normal people and Huntsmen and their primary job was to assist wherever possible. In raids, they are the first there at the door ready to breach. In the streets they were the go to guys when people got out of hand. And in the case of an attack, they are the first to fire the shot. That's not to say they don't fight Grimm. But the encounters with those creatures were defiantly low.

But most days aren't that exciting, Arashi had discovered. He had discovered that in order to not waste their skills, the enforcers would accompany the 'grunts' on their patrols across town.

Arashi had thought, with those exciting murder mystery programs on at night, that it would be more exciting. But for the most part, the morning of his first day was filled with patrols and ticketing people on the highway. The most action he experienced was when this guy though he could fight him since he was just a teenager. Even then, the man dropped like a fly as soon as Arashi electrocuted him. And with this being his third day on the job he was starting to feel as though things were getting tedious.

But even so, he learned to love the simple things. Take his lunch break for example. If he were to spend another hour in that police cruiser then he would have trashed and everything else in a twelve mile radius. Sadly though, he could not go far from the car to stretch his legs as his partner for the day left to spend some of his free time shooting things. Now he understood where the donut eating, coffee drinking cop stereotype came from. He needed caffeine in his system to just stay away.

"Hey Huntsman! Finished with your food yet? You look kinda ill"

Speak of the devil.

He wouldn't have guessed that his temporary partner, or rather Laura's partner, was the famed 'Saint of the streets'. This man who held this title was said to have come from one of the worst human slums around before he grew old enough to join the ranks of the Peacekeeping corps as a normal police officer. His fame came from amount of people he helped over his career, which included the people in his old neighbourhood, the countless sex slaves in that big cartel raid a few years ago and even the major's son who got caught up in some shady business. And he was just a simple ordinary man.

Well, not ordinary in that kind of sense. The Saint of the streets was special because he had no Aura to speak of and even less of a Semblance which gained him the respect of all members of this civilised society. In contrast of his own popularity of a prodigal assassin, the Saint's outweighs his as a heroic cop. This man was the poster boy of the police peacekeeping force. Arashi theorised that it was because of him that the young people of this age was interested in the Peacekeeping corps. Ruby was first to come to mind.

Anyway, back to reality. Looking at the awful half-finished gigantic pretzel on his plate, Arashi almost scowled. He hated cooked meat and even more so anything green and/or grew on a plant, and the only other things they had at this half ass excuse for a café only sold were the most stereotypical police food ever. To be more specific, donuts and coffee. But then again this was not their main source of income.

"I'm fine Saint" Arashi said, resting his chin on the table "Just a bit bored"

"Can you stop calling me Saint?" He frowned. The man took the seat across from Arashi and took the left over pretzel intent on eating it. They sat at a nice table that was right next to the front window where they could see the cars and the pedestrians moving past.

"Why not? Everyone else does it. I'm not even sure I've heard someone call you by your first name. What was it again?" Arashi waved his hands and interrupted him before he could answer "You know what? Never mind. It's fun calling you Saint"

Saint rolled his eyes "You're as idiotic as my co-workers"

"Correction. A prodigal idiot" He grinned

The Saint shook his head in amusement "You know, if you're bored you can always come shooting with me. We have about fifteen minutes left"

"I'm too busy looking after your car like you told me to" Arashi growled, jerking his finger out the window and at the Saint's car black detective car. He really didn't know much about the car models but it was very sleek and with the single white stripe made it stand out from the rest. Kinda counterproductive, letting one of the most popular crime fighter have a unique vehicle but he wasn't one to judge…much. Still, Arashi was not overjoyed looking after his car. Even more so when they were in a shooting gallery that was right next to the police station.

"Yea about that" Saint chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly "I said that because I had some…business to attend to. I just need to get rid of you that's all"

"…Now I know what the girls feel like when I leave them behind"

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Arashi sang, jumping to his feet "So how about we go shoot some lead"

"Actually we only have Dust rounds so…"

"Don't ruin the moment"

When they got to the indoor shooting range Arashi was surprised at the collection of weapons that he was allowed to use. This place must have contacts in high places because some of these weapons were used by the Main battle core. Military grade weaponry. Though they still didn't stack up to the weapons of Huntsmen. Being a man favouring light side arms, Arashi just took a small revolver while the Saint took a chain fed auto cannon. He was somewhat jealous that he could lift the damn thing.

Arashi weighed the gun in his hands as he stared down the indoor shooting range which rang with gun fire. To his side the Saint was all too happy firing away at the faint blue hologram targets that was made small to simulate a much more distant target. Taking aim, the boy looked at his target that was a good few meters away and took six fast shots at the hologram. He missed four times.

"Hahaha" Saint laughed "If that's the best you can do then you should just stick to your day job Huntsman"

Arashi growled "It's this uniform. It's so uncomfortable!"

The Kevlar armour under the blue uniform was so much more different than the special clothing Huntsmen wear. The Kevlar armour was cheap to produce with today's technology, light, strong and was able to withstand a lot of small arms fire. But even Kevlar paled in comparison to the special nanoweave fabrics that were literally coated with Dust. It almost felt like moving in those old knight armours to Arashi. No flexibility at all.

"So why did a Huntsman like you cover for Laura?" Saint asked as Arashi reloaded his weapon on the bench

"I owed her for saving my team" Arashi said bluntly.

"Hmm, I almost thought you two were friends" Saint mused

"We're not" It was better for people to think they weren't friends and more like acquaintances. That way the plan would go much more smoothly "Besides, I might get paid for this and god knows I need something to do over the break. I'm sure you've heard that I became a master of a team at Beacon?"

"Yea. That and a whole lot of other things" He shot a few more bursts out of his gun before he settled it down and looked at Arashi "Was it true that you killed two members of team JOLT with the help of another?"

"I crippled them" he corrected "They were executed later by the higher ups"

"Crippling might be worse in some peoples opinion. Aren't you scared that the leader might come after you?"

Arashi paused mid shot "…Not at all. It's just one man right?"

Saint grinned "I can tell by your voice that you're scared. You should be. The leader did kill most during _that_ day. And his poison ability makes him the perfect assassin"

"Hehe. You're the poster boy for the Peacekeeping corps" Arashi smirked, tapping the barrel of the gun against his head "I'm the poster boy for the S&D division. There is not better assassin than me"

"That sure is arrogant" Saint leaned in with his challenging grin "Are you sure you can back it up?"

Arashi's eyes never left Saint's eyes and displayed utmost confidence as he lifted pointed his gun blindly at the hologram. He cocked the hammer of the gun and fired six successive shots. He landed two head shots, one heart shot and three shots to the balls.

"To qualify for the S&D division, three qualities are absolutely necessary. One is the skill to survive behind enemy lines. The second is the skill to take down any enemy in less than a second regardless of range, race or strength. Lethal or nonlethal, doesn't matter. The third is the ability to learn and use any weapon for any situation on the fly. There is no telling what situation you might need to know how to use a branch as a sword or chopsticks as throwing knifes"

"Of course, you don't even have a defensive Aura" The Saint was amused when Arashi's jaw dropped "What? Anyone who has read the newspaper recently knows about your special Aura now"

"…You know, someone should really do something about those media hounds. It's a massive security risk"

"Hahaha, Amen" Saint laughed. Brushing his rifle the Saint suddenly got an idea "Hey Arashi. You want to see something cool?"

"What is it?"

Grinning the Saint ran out of the shooting gallery before he returned with a strange looking gun in his hands. Sleek and silver in colour, the contraption looked almost like a small rail gun with twin vertical rails. He wouldn't believe it was a rail gun because it was so small, only the size of an SMG. But judging by the huge gap at the core of the firing mechanisms made him wonder if it really was a rail gun.

"This, my dear partner is the new gadget exclusive to the enforcers, the Strategic Positioning device. This little bugger was made for black ops and undercover missions so they can easily reposition themselves. Designed to literally blow holes in solid objects it also comes with a function that allows it to minimise collateral damage"

Arashi tilted his head "It blows holes and it does not make any damage? How does that work?"

"You want to find out?" The Saint said as he loaded the weapon by fitting a solid Dust crystal into it and passed the new weapon into Arashi's hands

Shrugging his shoulders, Arashi took aim at the hologram closest to him with both his hands holding the gun for extra security. He blinked in surprise when a holographic aiming ridicule shot out of the gun and appeared in front of his eyes. Neat feature he thought. Holding down the trigger he heard a small ominous buzz as the gun started to power up. But then all tension that was build up to this point was wasted when a pathetic bolt of light crossed the room, through the hologram and scattered against the wall behind it.

"That was underwhelming" Arashi mumbled "What the hell was that supposed to do?"

"Just keep looking" Saint pointed at the now glowing wall. Arashi stepped back in shock as the wall exploded outwards into tiny little cubes which floated in mid-air like they were suspended in space and time. He also blushed when he saw that the hole through the wall provided him with a perfect view of a shop assistant participating in…indecent activities with a cute girl his age. Then as quickly as the cubes formed, they retracted itself and swiftly reassembled itself leaving a perfectly unharmed wall.

Pointing franticly at the wall Arashi shouted "What the f**k was that?!"

"That is the next step in warfare" Saint proclaimed "Imagine, with a simple pull of a trigger a whole black op unit can go anywhere. Spies with be able to gain access to areas which would be impossible otherwise. And it's silent! Of course there are limitations. It can't be used on anything with sufficient density, like a bank vault for example. And the energy requirements are through the roof. It takes a whole week's pay check to pay for the power. But for someone like you, who is both in the business of black ops and with your Aura…"

"It's perfect" Arashi awed, brushing his hand on the smooth metal "…oh I gotta get me one of these"

The radio on Saint's chest picked that moment to flare to life in the form of static gaining both Arashi's and the Saint's attention.

"Saint" Someone called though the radio "We need you to go to an apartment uptown. There has been a report about a disturbance in the area"

"You can count on me" Saint replied after a very subtle pause before the radio shut off with a small screech "Well, it looks like we have a job to do Arashi"

"To call you specifically" Arashi brightened "Could this be some action!"

"We can only hope" Saint laughed "Oh and take that gun with you. It was given to me so I can test it on the field"

Arashi saluted "Aye aye sir!"

* * *

><p>What Saint stepped out of his police cruiser he immediately noted that there were every little civilians out in the open today. Probably because it was part of the week where everyone is working. Saint had made it a habit of checking his surroundings everywhere he went as he had been the victim of numerous attempted murders, bombings and most of all, sexual ploys. I mean you got to admit. Sex is the most effective weapon against a man.<p>

Across the street, Saint saw two more cruisers parked before five of his fellow allies climbed out. It was unnecessary for them to be here but he had to put up with them in order to look good in front of his superiors. He didn't worry though. They were strong enough to take care of themselves and not as independent to threaten the plan. That didn't mean they weren't annoying. Why did they have their hands were close to the pistols holstered to their hips? Only a rookie would be that cautious.

Looking up he saw a police patrol helicopter fly past making the air boom with the sounds of its spinning router blades. His eyes spotted the faint outline of a man sitting along the edge of the passenger compartment watching the neighbourhood for any trouble. They would no doubt report his actions today to the top men if he were to screw up. They loved to keep a very close eye on him.

Then he looked at the apartment building while he walked to the entrance. It was decent by most standards and a condo by his. One of the most intact of Vale's Victorian era buildings it was sturdy, medium in height and dark in colour. It was old but kinda reminded him of home at the same time.

Remembering his temporary partner Saint looked back and beckoned the boy who was too busy looking at the cars driving by to notice him "Come on Arashi. Let's get this over with"

Arashi threw a small glance at Saint before he turned back to looking across the street. For a moment Arashi thought he saw something out of the ordinary. It was a man but one with a large cello case that seemed to be moving hastily into the building closest to him. What was weird was that Arashi swore he saw a police officer's hat hanging off his belt. He didn't get time to look so he was unsure on what to think of it…

"Arashi!" Saint called "Come on!"

"Yea yea" Arashi waved, his eyes lingering on the spot the man with the case was previously occupying "Don't get your panties in a twist"

"My colleges are checking out the first few floors. We have to check the fourth floor" Saint said putting his hands on the blue haired boy's shoulder as he led him through the lobby "You're acting weird Arashi. Did you see something?"

Looking up at the Saint the boy reluctantly shook his head "No. I didn't see anything"

"That doesn't sound convincing" He noted

"…What are we expecting to find here?" Arashi asked, his mind still wondering about the man he saw "It's just checking a disturbance right? Is there something else I should know about?"

Saint was silent for a while before he started chuckling under his breath "You're more observant than I thought Arashi. Hahaha, a word of advice….You should tone down that curiosity of yours. It can be the death of you"

"I'll…keep that in mind" Arashi muttered, noticing that Saint avoided answering his question.

"Mmmmmmmmh!"

Arashi's ears twitched "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Saint asked

Having his ears out in the open had its perks it seems as Arashi felt the slight air patterns as sound moved through the air like blind bat, though not as strong. He looked to his right at a blank wall along the hallway. He ignored Saint who tried to stop him from pressing his ear against the wall and tried to block out all sounds, focusing on the thumping air patterns that radiated from the wall. Or to be more correct, what was behind the wall.

And he heard nothing.

Arashi brought his head away from the wall and whispered to himself "Strange…"

"Come on Arashi" Saint hurried "The apartment we need to check is further down this hallway"

"Wait" Arashi said "I wanna check this one first"

"We really shouldn't. Let the other guys do this one"

Regardless of what Saint said, Arashi knocked on the door "Might as well start here"

The person behind the door opened it partially as a chain linking the door to the wall beside it kept it from going further. The body of a large bulky man blocked Arashi's view and kept him from seeing inside the apartment. That in itself was strange. The man sneered down at Arashi and the small temporary badge he had pinned to his chest. Hopefully he was not one of those guys who underestimated him because of his age. The man huffed, sounding annoyed and unwillingly cooperative "What is it, officer?"

Arashi could tell by his voice that the man was not a fan of the police

"We've had a report of a disturbance in this apartment" Arashi said, reciting what the operator had told him "Have you seen or had any trouble lately?"

"No. Now get lost!" Arashi pushed back against the door back to prevent the man from closing it in his face. The man growled down at Arashi and turned to Saint who was laughing nervously "Is this what the cops started hiring now days? Cocky little brats who don't know how to keep their tongues in their mouths. What happened, did your boss cut your pay check again?!"

"Sorry sir, Arashi's new" Saint smiled putting his hand on Arashi's head "Come on Arashi, lets go"

Arashi hesitated before he stepped back, letting the man slam the door with a bang "I know what you're going to say Saint"

"Then you should know that you can't try to hassle people on a hunch" He lectured "You have to learn when to back off when you need to. Our job is not to cause trouble not cause it"

"And you should know too, Saint" Arashi looked up, hypnotising Saint with his red eyes "that I am a Huntsman of the S&D division. I do not have hunches"

"Saint!" Arashi and Saint turned around and saw a police man run up the stairs with his hands covered with red and his face full with panic

"Alex!" Saint gasped, taking a step towards his friend "What happened?!"

"Blood started dripping down from the ceiling down stairs!" He shouted pointing at the apartment Arashi just checked. Arashi's realised just a fraction of a second before Saint "It's coming from-"

"GET DOWN!" Arashi tackled Saint to the ground just before bullets ripped through the walls and flew over their heads, kicking dust and wooden debris into the air.

"No!" Saint screamed as he watched his friend get ripped to shreds right before his eyes.

"Don't move Saint!" Arashi yelled. Even as the bullets flew through the air Saint crawled under their paths and to his friend. Arashi covered his face just like was he trained to keep the dust from entering his body and watched Saint trying pointlessly to stop the bleeding of his dying comrade. Realising Saint was to busy, Arashi charged his body ready breach the room ignoring the fact that he had never fought a firefight head on before.

Kicking himself off the ground Arashi slammed through the door and into the apartment. There Arashi's body collided with that of a grown man, knocking the gun out of his hands and getting the attention of the man in the room. Pinning the man to the ground, there was a knife in Arashi's hand before he realised it was there. Arashi brought it down equally as fast but to his surprise it bounced right off.

_He has Aura!_ Arashi realised

He realised too late as his balanced was knocked out of control with his strike allowing the man to throw Arashi off with very little effort, causing him fly over the couch and crash into the glass table. With the swiftness of lightning Arashi flipped himself up right just in time to kick the gun out of another man's hand. Grabbing the gun out of the air the Huntsman pointed it at the closest man and his blue hot knife at the other.

"Ok ok calm down you two" Arashi smiled a smile that both calmed them and put them on edge "…Now can someone please tell me what's going on…here?"

Looking down at his feet Arashi realised the tragedy that had just taken place. Lying cooled, dead at his feet where two bodies of what he knew were a man and his wife as their hands carrying their wedding rings were locked together tightly. Aside from their hands, their bodies were mutilated by some horrific machine which sucked them dry of all blood. He didn't want to know where all the blood went.

Maybe it went to that giant sphere of crimson in the kitchen…oh wait

"You bastards!"

"Saint!" Arashi was distracted long enough for the smaller of the two men to grab onto the gun in his hands. Unloading the gun in panic, Arashi was faintly aware of Saint having a shootout with the other man. Being so small Arashi was brought into a choke hold easily causing him to drop both of his weapons. Fighting against it Arashi used his speed abilities to bring him and his attacker up, slamming him into the ceiling and knocking him off his back.

Without anyone holding him still Arashi quickly dashed over the counter and took the kitchen knife from the draws.

"All right you son of a bitch" Arashi huffed, channelling his Aura into the knife "Time for you to learn the name Arashi Nii"

Standing back up Arashi pointed the knife at his attacker who had taken cover behind an over turned dinner table. His knife glowed blue before it fired a beam of lightning so fast that it left a trail of neon lights. With his make shift gun Arashi fired as much slugs of energy as he could to keep his enemy suppressed. Looking across the apartment Arashi saw, surprisingly Saint had beaten the larger man who opened the door within an inch of his life with his bare, and bleeding fists.

"Eat this shit head!"

He had underestimated the men he was fighting yet again as Arashi was caught off guard when a Dust grenade landed in the sink in front of him.

"Holy sh-"

Just as Arashi managed to get his head under the cover of the draws the grenade exploded filling the apartment with fire. Arashi thought he went deaf when the explosion sounded with a muffled thud. Opening his eyes, he was met with an angel of death. Beautiful blond, flowing hair untainted with the blood wall that protected both him and her. Light shone on her delicate face which radiated with a strength that could bend steel.

But most of her appeal defiantly came from the gun in her hand.

But it became aware that she did not know how to use it that well as her blood shield dropped as soon as she brought her weapon up. She only managed to get a few shot off before Arashi dragged her down and into the safety of cover.

"What are yo-" She started only to have her mouth covered as their cover was pierced with more bullets

"Stay down" Arashi commanded "Move when I move. Attack when I attack"

Surprisingly she listened. Hiding behind cover Arashi patently counted the bullets being fired. He knew the model of the gun and knew the capacity of the bullets. Just as he counted the last bullets Arashi jumped out of cover and was quickly followed by his new ally. He and the girl took their attacker by surprise as he was reloading. At the same time they unleashed their lightning and blood spikes at him for he could counter but they had no effect on him when his skin turned into a shiny crystal like material.

Arashi used his lightning charged knife to slice at the man while the girl used blood arms to hold him down and slow his movement. The man had to fight off Arashi's quick attacks as ooze like blood started to creep up his body which he struggled to tear off.

"You little bitch!" He cursed as his body up to his shoulders were covered with blood, letting Arashi kick him back to the wall. He struggled like his life depended on it "Let me out of here you fucking brats!"

"You know, they always say that" Arashi quipped. Seeing the blood cover the attacker start to creep up his throat Arashi placed his hand on her shoulder "Don't kill him"

"He killed my family" She raged "I'm going to bleed him dry"

"…Hold that thought for a sec" Arashi looked towards Saint who was having a fist fight with the larger man "Saint, you need any help there?" If he heard, Saint either was too busy or too angry to respond. He felt slightly empathetic and a touch of satisfaction when the near cripple man Saint was fighting desperately jumped out the window, only to be followed by the outraged Saint. Being on the second story Arashi doubted they died

"Hey girl, can I trust you to keep this guy alive?" Arashi asked "I'm going to help my partn-"

Arashi's eyes widened when he saw a red laser coming from the apartment window across the road. Without saying anything he lunged at the girl and tackled her to the ground, narrowly dodging a bullet meant for her head. He felt it graze his neck. With her concentration broke, the trapped man managed to break his right hand out of the blood ooze and reached into his jacket. Arashi was there in an instant and pointed a the girl's gun at his head just as he pulled something out.

He smirked and threw the six grenade pins into Arashi's face.

Arashi knew he had less than four seconds to react. Like the bullets, he counted down the seconds as he picked up the girl and ran to the nearest window. The girl in his arms screamed as he thoughtlessly jumped out just as the apartment was consumed with fire behind him. He couldn't hold on to her any longer so he let the force of the explosion knock the girl out of his arm, letting her fall down. Taking out the kitchen knife that he managed to keep a hold of, he used it to stab it into the wall of the building neighbouring the apartment.

Arashi was relieved when he saw the girl had landed in the dumpster he saw when he came here. Hearing gun shots in the distance Arashi looked to the streets where he saw Saint fighting with his fellow enforcers against a whole group of three heavily armed men who took cover behind their black van. Where the two in the apartment were dressed casually, these men were clad in black military grade nanoweave armour each wielding an anti-personal pulse rifle.

The young Faunus was about to jump straight back into battle but it seems as they spotted him as well. When they made eye contact the attackers retreated back into their van which continued to resist the Dust rounds the enforcers were using. Starting up the vehicle Arashi knew he was not going to get there in time to stop them. Hearing the distinct rumble rumbled of another engine he looked beyond the van and saw one of them had taken stolen motorbike and was staring to follow the van.

"Saint!" Arashi shouted, pointing at the bike "Smash and grab!"

Saint nodded at the universal command Arashi had said. Leaving his comrades to pick themselves off the ground Saint kicked off into a sprint and expertly climbed on top of a van park on the side of the road just as the enemy van drove past.

Still hanging off the side of the building, Arashi grabbed his new toy and aimed at the bike. When he shot the bolt of light it was absorbed by the bike. The bike suddenly started to behave uncontrollably and the rider was more than surprised when the bike started to disassemble itself into its most basic parts. The parts left him behind and continued to fly the direction he was heading in, leaving him to skid to a stop on the concrete road.

Jumping from the van Saint grabbed onto the motor bike's handle and let it drag his body into position where the rest of the parts started to assemble. When the last screw was in place Saint increased the throttle to its maximum. It did not take long before he caught up to the black van. In the corner of his eye he saw Arashi keeping up with him by skating on the power lines like a grind rail, sending sparks flying out of the soles of his shoes.

The men in the van noticed immediately when Saint came into shooting range. Kicking open the back doors the Saint of the Streets found that was filled with a metal barricade. Seeing the nozzle sticking out of a small slit in the barricade Arashi took hold of his new gun again and fired a shot at the van, blowing a hole in the roof. The men inside were to disorientated to realise Arashi jumping into the van a moment later.

The first thing Arashi did in the van was kick the man with the machine gun away so he could not fire at Saint. Without a knife handy on him Arashi opted to weave his lightning to claws around his hands and started to wreak havoc.

Saint was forced to use his imagination as the hole Arashi blew in the van reassembled itself. The van weaved wildly, crashed into sign posts and smashed vehicles to the side on its crazy rampage. The barricade in the van suddenly blew open and was ditched by the van. Saint was less than amused when he saw Arashi surfing the barricade. Swerving around the hunk of metal Saint left enough space for Arashi to jump onto the bike.

With the door right open and no barricade to protect them from their view, the kid and the Saint saw the men lining up firing squad style. Reaching over the Saints shoulders Arashi unleashed lightning from his fingertips just as the men opened fire. Going against the wind, Arashi's lightning could only jump from one bullet to another, either incinerating the bullets or change its direction.

"Arashi!" Saint shouted "There is a knife in my pocket! Take it and give me the rifle! I'll create an opening!"

Without a response, Arashi used his free hand and took hold of his knife while also letting Saint grab the experimental weapon. There was no countdown to Arashi's knowledge when Saint held out the gun and fired. It did indeed make an opening when the rear of the van exploded into pieces, licence plate, rear tyres and all. When the floor dropped underneath the attackers, the guns they were firing dropped out of the van. Charging up his power Arashi used his most draining technique to jump up and over the van and into its path.

"This is your end!" With his left over power Arashi weaved it around the knife creating a sabre of static. The driver of the van only had time to register the sabre just as they made contact with the young boy. With one swift underarm swoop, Arashi held his ground as he used the momentum of the van to cut itself in two. The two pieces of the van continued to skid across the ground and finally to a halt. Arashi watched amused as one of the tyres Saint blew off rolled past him and attached itself to the remains.

Riding past Arashi, Saint swerved to a stop next to one of the pieces of the van where one of surviving members of the attackers tried to pry himself out.

"You fucking bastards!" Saint cursed as he stepped of his bike "Do you know how many lives you've destroyed!"

The man coughed blood as he was lifted up from his collar by Saint "…Suck my cock Saint" He spat. His nose was promptly broken.

"Saint" Arashi called urgently "Step away from him!"

Saint's ears was deafened by rage and he continued punching the living daylights out of his victim. Saint caught the wrist of the man when he tried to fight back easily and gave him a head butt for trying to fight back. The man in his hands grinned savagely when his fist opened to reveal a detonator. Saints' eyes widened when he saw it and could do nothing when the man pressed it.

***Zap***

Saint blinked in confusion when nothing went off and even more so when the man in his hands went limp. Looking down at his waist, Saint saw the experimental rifle pointing to the gut of the man. Arashi and Saint gasped when he exploded into a shower of blood.

Looking at his clothes then at Arashi, Saint asked "How did you know?"

"The guy back at the apartment blew it up with a suicide vest as well" He said, wiping the blood out of his eyes before flicking it away "And the guy you 'borrowed' the bike from had one as well, though you were long gone before he blew himself up" Arashi looked at the experimental gun then at the blood on the ground "So what do you think…Is this gun a utter failure or an overwhelming success?"

His question was answered when the all blood flew into a singularity and formed the man in the same condition he was in right before he was shot. The man stood blankly for a second before falling down into a heap. Arashi leaned down to touch his throat. Then he silently stood up. And then he slapped himself

"He's dead, isn't he" Arashi nodded. Saint sighed "Fuck my life"

* * *

><p>Arashi was worried. After the events of today both the public and the peacekeeping corps have fallen into utter chaos. Because of the damage left over and numerous injured civilians, the people wanted to know what had happened. Combined with the recent fear of the White Fang, some conspiracy theorist thought that there was a hidden war between Vale's divisions and the White Fang. In all honesty if that were the case then Arashi would doubt he would be coming back to Beacon anytime soon.<p>

And then there were the casualties. Two members of Vale's Peacekeeping division had died today. The one which Arashi could not save in the hallway had a family of two, one wife of eleven years and a teenage daughter. He didn't get the chance to see her go to her first ball. The second, had a family of one. He was a single father of his ten year old son after his wife died to a sickness. Arashi knew this because their names and details were engraved in a wall in the precinct. He refused to learn their names. It would only make his failed harder to deal with. The fact that the attackers all died via suicide vests making their death worthless.

Then there was Saint.

Saint knew both of them.

Understandably he was taking it the worst. He was there as well and shared the same sense of failure as Arashi did. But with the way he was acting, Arashi could tell he carried more guilt than he did. When they got back to the precinct everyone knew better and stayed away from Saint. Arashi didn't know anyone here but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the boss was top dog and the only one who could talk some sense into Saint.

Arashi sighed where he sat. He just had a meeting with the boss where he asked if he could resign as Laura's temporary replacement. It was not that he was traumatized or anything. If he could he could he would keep on fighting and find the people who did this. But it was his fault for agitating the attackers back at the apartment. He was unfamiliar with protocol and was unfit for this job. Needless to say, he was no longer Laura's replacement. Right now he was just glad that he had covered for Laura long enough for no one to be suspicious.

After changing back into his normal clothes Arashi was about to leave only to be stopped by Saint near the exit.

"And where are you going?" Saint said, crossing his arms "You quitting already?"

"You guys would do better without me" Arashi sighed "I'm not trained for this kind of shit. Unless there is someone you need killing then there is no need for me to be here"

"I wouldn't say that. You did help me fight those guys today"

Arashi looked at Saint with a uncaring look "Truth be told, what I did today would be unacceptable in the S&D division. I spent too much time talking instead of fighting and to be honesty, I'm not that strong then what I once was a few weeks ago. I think I'll spend most of my free time training again before I have to go back to Beacon"

"Well, a man's got to do what a man has to do" Saint smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder "Well, it was nice meeting you Arashi. Maybe we'll meet again one day"

"Yea" The Faunus smiled back "See ya, Saint"

When they parted ways the two only took a couple steps in the opposite direction before Arashi stopped. Calling over his shoulder he asked "Before I go, do you know what happened to the girl in the apartment? I think she lived there"

There was a pause "Don't worry we'll take care of her. She'll be fine"

"…Good to know"

Walking out onto the streets, Arashi thought about the girl he met in the apartment. She had a really bloody power, pun not intended. To be able to manipulate blood in such a way reminded him of the only stories of half-Grimm, half humans who would suck the blood of humans. He found the thought of a half Grim half human was ridiculous when he was little, but considering what he was, he guessed it wasn't that farfetched.

But still, that girl had the power to use manipulate blood like a pro. Not everyone could use their Semblances to such a degree as she did. She could qualify for Beacon if she tried. God knows the Huntsmen needed someone like her, especially the S&D division. With his kind of profession blood was plentiful and with an ability to use it as a weapon…He dreaded to think of the damage she could do with her skill.

Strangely, as he thought of her Arashi felt his heart thump harder. She had a sense of danger to her that made his blood pump. Just from one look he could tell that she was as beautiful as his apprentices and a thousand times more deadly. Maybe it was the left over masochistic tendencies left over from Yami. Who knows. But even though he may not have felt this feeling in a long time, Arashi knew he was attracted to her.

Arashi shook the thought out of his head. Damn it her family just died! Feel some compassion!

This line of thought followed him even when he entered the unmanned taxi.

"Destination?" A synthetic female voice asked after a swipe of his credit card

"221B Baker Street please" Arashi replied as he started to close the door. But again life just loved to fuck with him. He was a second too slow in closing the door because just as it was about to lock, the door was pulled open from the outside, letting who ever opened it sit down opposite him in the taxi. Arashi did not put up much of a fight as the taxi started moving because of two reasons. One was the person who got inside was the girl he was just thinking about, her beauty blinding him like the sun.

The second was the gun she was pointing her heavy revolver right into his face.

"Why…Hello there" Arashi awkwardly greeted "…Nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

"Take me back home" She said seriously

Arashi frowned "I'm trying to sound cold or anything but you do realise what happened today, right?"

She glared "I know that, just take me there"

"…" Arashi paused "You must be soft in the head"

The girl's face turned red "W-What?!" She stuttered

"This taxi is automatic. Just tell it were you want to go" He said, gesturing to the inner lining of the taxi. He looked on in satisfaction when she blushed heavily "Also, why are you holding the revolver sideways? You're holding it wrong"

"Wha-? No I'm not" She pouted stubbornly

"Yes you are. You're supposed to hold it up right"

"Says who?"

"Everyone"  
>"No they don't"<p>

"What makes you think holding it sideways makes shooting any better?"

"…They came this way!"

"Then turn it up right"

"No, that's not right"

"Yes it is!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"You have no idea what you're doing!"

"Yes I do!"

"You know what, I give up. Shoot me"

She blinked "Wait, what?"

Arashi threw his arms into the air. Grabbing the gun in her hand, he pointed it straight at his chest "Shoot me. I don't care anymore"

"All right. I'll do it" She said stubbornly "Don't tempt me"

"Go ahead. Shoot" He folded his arms and waited expectantly

***Bang***

"OH MY GOD YOU SHOT ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

"AHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY!~ MY FINGER SLIPPED"

Arashi suddenly grabbed the girl's gun out of her hand and pointed right back at her before she could react. He smirked when the girl took time to contemplate what just happened. Pulling down his shirt, Arashi revealed his metal lung replacement which had a very small dent along the surface. He loved the looked on her face when she saw it. He sure loved messing with people. You could blame Jayce for that.

"…That was mean" She panted from the excitement

"Well you pointed a gun at me. So we're even" Arashi shrugged "You know, threating a Huntsman is the worst possible thing you can do. Especially me" The girl looked surprised when Arashi mentioned he was a Huntsman and understandably so. With nothing to say she scowled, like she was mad at herself for being tricked so easily. Arashi found this cute. Again he had to forcibly throw that unprofessional thought out of his mind.

"You don't understand" She said "I need to get back home. I have something there that I need to get"

Arashi shook her head at her stubbornness "You're not going anywhere but back to the precinct, where you will wait for you relatives to pick you up"

She suppressed a scream of frustration "Just let me explain. If you don't like what you hear then you can do whatever you want"

Raising his eye brow, Arashi shrugged "Fine. You got one minute"

She went straight to business "My dad had this safe where he kept his business and personal information. Yesterday he was acting strange and agitated. He gave me the key and told me that I should open it if he ever got into trouble. When I asked him about it he just told me that the safe is the key. I just know that what happened today is linked to whatever is in that safe. I think my dad knew this would happen and left us a clue"

"So what you're saying is, you got a lead" He summarised to which she nodded. As an ex assassin of both men and Grimm, Arashi took every piece of information with scepticism. This was no different. But at this point, everyone was desperate for a lead on those cop killers. All they have is a comatose man and chunks of meat. He admitted that if she was telling the truth then the investigation could go much faster, and maybe ease the pain of the families.

But he was worried. Not for the risk of her lying, but because of the eyes she had as she looked at him. Eyes can show a lot of things about a person's character. Her eyes were focused, hyperactive and strained like she had not slept once today. It was eyes that had revealed suppressed hatred and sadness that was so well hidden that no normal person would pick it up. They were a dangerous set of eyes to have. He knew this because they were the same eyes he once had, once upon a time.

Taking out his credit card with his free hand Arashi swiped it along the small scanner "Destination?"

"Go ahead" Arashi said, still aiming the gun at her head

"…Thank you" she bowed her head a little "242 Adam Street"  
>"You're welcome"<p>

The girl looked at the gun "So are you going to put that down yet?"

"Are you going to shoot me?" he asked. She shook her head "Then here" He threw the gun into her hand suddenly making her stumble when catching it, being careful not to accidently shoot it. She was about to scold him for his carelessness before she saw all six bullets in the palm of his hand "You get them back when you earn them" Pocketing the bullets, Arashi had to deal with a deadly silence as she glared at him. It didn't take a genius to tell that she didn't like him. Actually, when he thought about it, he still didn't know her name. So he asked "So, what's your name?"

She looked at him oddly "Don't you think this is the wrong time for this?"

"Better time than any" he said "I just want to get to know the person I saved today"

"…You're that guy who threw me into that dumpster" She realised "What are the odds"

"I know right"  
>She looked reluctant to tell him her name "…My name is Annabelle Winter"<p>

"My name is Arashi Nii" He smiled, strangely comfortable with her name "Pleased to meet you Annie"

Annabelle recoiled in embarrassment "My name is not Annie!"

"Oh don't take it to seriously" Arashi waved it off "I'm just trying something new. I heard that nicknames are a good way to get familiar with someone"

"Don't call me that" She huffed

"Why not? It's a cute nickname"

Annabelle blushed "Not it's not!"

Suddenly Arashi's face lit up with recognition. Annabelle was a Tsundere. He had heard from Jaune that Tsunderes were the type of people who would act cold on the outside and soft on the inside. Kinda like roasted marshmallows. Jaune also said that Tsunderes would basically say one thing and mean the opposite. That means that Annabelle likes her nickname. She just had too! I mean Jaune can't be wrong. He said he was a 'ladies' man', whatever that means. But it sounded cool.

"Hey, are you really a Huntsman?" Annabelle asked

Arashi puffed his chest out in pride "Of course I am. I am the youngest member of the S&D division and recent teacher at Beacon"

"You're a teacher too?" She examined Arashi's body "It looks like they'll take anyone to teach"

"My case is special" he waved "You know considering you have a Semblance, I'm surprised you haven't heard about me before. Especially with what happened a few weeks ago"

"My family really didn't watch TV" She frowned "And my Semblance…I don't know how to start with that"

"What do you mean?"

She fiddled with her fingers "I unlocked mine when I was a kid. I thought it was cool at first but…It's the power to manipulate blood. It came with a catch because I have to swallow the blood before I can use it. My friends at school were scared of me, and the teachers didn't want anything to do with me. I guess it was because of how easy I could kill people…My mum was smart thought. She was a teacher once and home schooled me. It felt lonely at times but I was with my family so it was not all bad"

"But then they came" She fist clenched so hard that it almost drew blood "My family was dying before I even knew it. I was about to be killed to…but mum and dad forced their blood down my throat and made me use my Semblance to same myself" She grabbed a bit of her hair started to pull at it "It was hell. It was like I was drowning in blood. I wanted to die. I wanted to die…but then I head your voice…"

Fiddling with his fingers, Arashi felt like he need to talk to Annabelle about her . . . unhealthy eyes. In his mind, they were both the same in that regard. When he was young, Arashi was the last surviving member of his family and even that was just luck. Annabelle was forced drink the blood of her own parents to trap herself in a sphere. Being in a confined space with nothing but blood was stressful, he knew that quite well.

But encasing oneself with the blood of your loved ones . . . It changes a person. After living a life of hatred and anger for years Arashi had grown wiser and now knew the damage that type of trauma could produce, namely the never ending thirst for blood. It ruins lives. It was possible that because of this similarity they shared, that he wanted to help her through this tough moment of her life. God knew how he needed one.

"So before we get there, I'd like to ask you something" Arashi said suddenly "…If you were to find the people responsible for you family's death, what will you do?"

"What kind of question is that?" She narrowed her eyes "Whatever you're going to say, don't. I'm sick of you cops telling me what and what not to think"

"I wasn't going to do that" Arashi reassured "The cops back at the precinct probably told you that everything will be okay right? That you should try looking towards the future? Well I'm not going to do that because I know how hard it is to control yourself when lose someone you care about. Telling you otherwise would be like trying to convince a tiger to start eating fruit and vegetables" Annabelle looked surprised but grateful at Arashi's words but it was with his next words that made her feel uneasy "But when you are faced with that choice, when you get the chance to kill the people who caused this, ask yourself this"

"Am I willing to become a monster?"

"Warning" The taxi's voice said out of the blue "Access to this block has been restricted to members of the peacekeeping corps. I am unable to provide further. Would you like me to drive you to the nearest hotel or do you have another destination in mind?"

Looking out through the tinted windows Arashi and Annabelle saw that the police had blocked off the street with their cars, preventing a small group of people trying to get back to their homes. Behind the road block was the van Arashi had cut in half and where an investigation team and their van had set up shop. He had head from the murmuring at the precinct that the van was nearly void of any leads what so ever. The only thing useful they found was bullet casings but even then, they couldn't trace those.

"I don't think they've noticed us" Arashi noted. Looking at Annabelle he explained "If we're going to do this then we'll have to sneak in"

"How are we going to do that?" She asked "I'm not like you. I can't climb walls or move lightning fast"

Keeping his eyes fixated on the surrounding environment Arashi smiled "Walk in" Digging through his sleeves Arashi took out the experimental gun he had been given from Saint. A nice little gift he was allowed to keep. It was a useless prototype anyway "We can use this to tunnel down and under the cops. If I time it right then we can come up and into the building. But if there are cops there investigating then we leave immediately. Got that"

"Fine"

"Oh, and try to act inconspicuous" Arashi said, holstering his weapon. Stepping out of the taxi Arashi held his hand out for Annabelle, who accepted it awkwardly. Walking closely to Arashi, she followed the boy as he walked away from the police blockade and made a beeline towards a dark alleyway. Arashi's dark clothing and her casual denim jacket were perfect for blending into the darkness the building provided. Annabelle imagined that anyone who happened to be looking at them walking into an alleyway would have a much more shameless idea of what they are going to do.

She tried not to think about it.

"Ok" Arashi sighed bring his gun back out. Arashi made his hand glow blue as he tried to use his Aura to sense out the complex energy manipulation the gun had "I don't know how this gun will handle continuous fire but I have feeling on how long it would take to make this gun over heat. If I get the energy input right then…Ok" As Arashi's hand started to crackle with energy, so too did the gun. Holding his free hand out, he grinned "All aboard"

Stepping closer to Arashi, she waited as he pointed the gun at the ground. Unlike the usual ball of energy she saw shoot out from the special gun earlier today, Arashi's Aura had created a beam of light which drilled at the concrete at their feet. When Arashi started moving into the large hole it created she trusted him enough to follow him. She didn't really have a choice to turn back when the entrance behind her sealed itself leaving only Arashi's light with the task of lighting up the ever so changing surroundings. The walls continued to fall apart and reassemble around her, making her almost sick when she compared it to the inside of a digestive system.

"Do you trust me?" Annabelle asked suddenly

"No" came his immediate answer "For all I know you could be leading me into a trap or might be planning to escape"

She raised her eyebrow "Then why are you going along with this?"

"Because I want to help people" he smiled "I want to help the family of the men who died. I want to help Vale by getting rid of these murderers and the people who planned this. And most importantly, I want to help you"

Before Annabelle could ask Arashi about his last point, light flooded into the ever so changing tunnel. Stepping out of the tunnel they found themselves in the empty lobby which was still in a mess when they were evacuated the building. Water still dripped from the damp ceiling from when the fire department was here, having dealt with the resulting fire from the explosion. Sniffing the air, Arashi stretched his muscles casually.

"There's no one here" Arashi noted "All I smell is water and all I hear is our breathing"

"It must be handy being a Faunus" She mused

"This skill didn't come from being a Faunus. It's from being Huntsman. Once you've been in the business for a year then you tend to pick up some useful skills that you otherwise wouldn't learn" he walked towards the entrance and peaked out into the streets "You go up to the apartment and get your key. I have something else to do"

"What? Why?"

"I remember when we fought there was a sniper on the other side of the street. I'm going to see if anyone checked the place out yet or if the guy left any evidence"

"…Ok fine. But you better come back"

Arashi smiled "You stole my line"

Walking up the stairs, Annabelle was glad that the floors were still intact even if the carpets were burnt off leaving the dark fragile looking wood underneath. As she approached her former home, she saw started to see the walls darken and the damage become more noticeable. She saw the wall separating her home form the hallway, and where bullets had torn straight through it. At her feet was a white markings showing where a man had died.

Stepping into her destroyed home, Annabelle was hit by the fact that her life would never be the same again. The memory of what happened today was still fresh in her mind, and she doubted they will ever go away. Tracing her finger along the shelves, she replayed old memories that came with the melted trophies, toys and books. They almost brought tears to her eyes but she refused to let them spill. She had to be strong. She won't let this stop her from ending the people who did this.

Not at all.

Remembering her mission, she walked towards the kitchen where she hid the key. Kneeling down next to the oven, she pulled it open easily enough. And there it was, still intact having been submerged in a small puddle of water. Pocketing the key she was about to stand back up and head back to the lobby before she heard the light steps of boots on wood. At first she thought it was Arashi but she could just feel from the vibration at whomever it was, was more heavy than the small Faunus.

Slyly she backed up to the counter where she first met Arashi. Staying as quiet as possible she peaked from the corner and saw a tall shadowy figure looking around as if he were looking for something. She immediately thought that the figure knew of the key. She had to protect it. But she had no blood with her that she could consume. There was her blood, but he had nothing to cut herself with.

Fate seems to have it out for her as her breathing was heard by the shadowy figure. She pressed her back against the cupboard and covered her mouth in hopes that he wouldn't notice. But it did not work as she heard the thump of his boots getting closer to her. Slowly the figure put his hands on the counter and looked over so that he was looking over her. His white teeth flashed in the darkness.

"Hello~" Arashi smiled as he tapped his shoulder. Turning around the figure was stunned to silent.

***ZAP***

"Hmm?" Arashi looked at his hand "That's strange"

***ZAP ZAP ZAP***

"…Ok what the hell!"

Arashi grunted as he was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall behind him. Arashi ignored the strong hairy hand around his throat and went straight into the attack. Pushing his attacker's head away game him enough room to punch his throat, which caused him to stumble backwards. Annabelle was already behind the man with a knife she had salvaged from the kitchen and nailed his hand to the wall.

Strangely he didn't scream instead he ripped his hand off spraying, not blood but white light like he was some ghostly assassin. The strange man ripped of his mutilated arm letting reform into a bright blade of spectral energy. Arashi stepped in front of Annabelle as he charged at them with his arm blade in tow. Channelling his lightning, Arashi still had trouble catching the blade in his hands. Soon he found himself being pushed back into the wall again by the blade.

The man had much more strength than before as he used the blade to lift Arashi up from the wall and close to the ceiling. The blade was coming dangerously close to his neck, and Arashi panicked when he found the he could not kick his way out. Over the man's shoulder Arashi saw the bullets for Annabelle's gun laying on the ground which he had dropped some time ago.

"Bullet!" He shouted "Get the bloody bullets!"

At the sound of Arashi's shout, Annabelle saw the bullets on the ground. Grabbing them she loaded her gun as fast as she could and aimed it at the attacker. She shot. Once. Twice. All six shots did nothing as whatever his glowing arm blade was made out of cover his skin making an impenetrable armour. The attacked looked over his shoulder and saw Annabelle with her gun with an almost amused look. Then he saw the key dangling from her pocket. Without even looking the man made one final swipe of his arm blade and tore through Arashi's lightning, cutting his body. Dropping the boy, the attacker walked towards Annabelle with his eyes focused on the key.

Then they all heard the sound of police sirens in the distance.

"Hey you bastard!" Arashi shouted, drawing the attacker's attention. He was surprised to see Arashi not hurt in the slightest "I'm a Huntsman, I have Nanoweave armour bitch!"

Grabbing his gun, Arashi pointed it straight at the man and shot. The blue orb of energy exploded on impact, scattering the energy in around the man's body. Even though it did not kill him outright, the force of the blow pushed him away from Annabelle allowing Arashi enough time to grab her hand and run out into the lobby and outside where they saw the cops in the distance. Looking back up, Arashi saw the shadowy figure looking down, making eye contact with Arashi before disappearing altogether.

"Why did you run?" Annabelle demanded "We could have killed him!"

"That's not our mission" he pointed to the key in her hands "What is important was getting that key. Besides, I don't know if you noticed but I sensed the power of his Semblance increasing. He could have killed us instantly!"

"But you're a Huntsman!"

"I'm an assassin! Not a fighter!"

She growled, seeing the cops getting near "Ok look, we can't trust the cops"

"What do you mean?" He asked "We could use their help. Now that we got a lead we can finally catch the people responsible for this"

"Just trust me on this" She said, shoving the key into Arashi's hands "Go to Elburn bank down town. They have the safe which belongs to this key. Get whatever is inside it"

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here. You can get out of here I can't. Just go!" She shouted pointing at the roof tops "Go!"

Though he was reluctant to trust her, Arashi did what he was told and jumped high into the air and started to skip across the roof tops and way from the scene of the crime. Looking over his shoulder he saw the cops surround Annabelle as she dropped her gun. A thousand thoughts were rushing through his head. Why would Annabelle not trust the police? Was her caution unfounded? Who was that man who attacked them? The adrenaline in his veins made it struggle to think properly.

So he continued silently, with the key shaped like a king piece of a chess board in his hands.

Whatever this mystery is, he was going to solve it.

* * *

><p><strong>God damn it. I just remembered the post chapter AN.<strong>

**So yea. For all y'all curious people, this is just going to be a small Arc to get Arashi's story in the second season rolling. Like the last story, he will not be playing that much of a part in Team RWBY's story though he will make a few appearances. And since this story is solely about Arashi and his struggles, Monty's story will come secondary but will tie into mine.**

**That being said, for anyone who knows my writing style would probably know where this ARC is heading. So I kindly ask if you would refrain from telling everyone what is going to happen. **

**Anyway, now that this is over I'm going back to watching Archeage. I really hope Loric Kane is an available name by the time it comes out**

**Ja Ne!**


	20. My pain

**Hello ladies and gentlemen! Loric Kane here after a long, long, LONG delay.**

**Atleast I think it's a month. Three weeks is about a month right? Ahhhh but still, those three weeks were worth it. Archeage is a very fun game if you know some of the basic and how bloody important wood is. That is, if you can get past the massive amount of questing. Ah but what do you expect from a MMO from Korea.**

**But I digress. Here is the not so long awaited chapter 3. I got a bit of writers block'n'stuff so no biggy. This chapter is mostly worthless half way through because the second half is about character/relationship development which I doubt is very popular among the people of Fanfiction. But damn it it's my story!**

**Ugh, sorry. It's been a rough few weeks.**

**Anyway, here you go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

My pain

The Elburn bank was hailed as the most secure bank in the whole of Vale. Though the owners refused to call it an impenetrable bank, as to avoid any bad luck, it was damn near close to it. Its halls housed a literal army consisting of mercenaries both Huntsmen and professionals guarding not one or two vaults, but hundreds. It was a like a library of fortune and carried so much gold it could probably buy out the lands reclaimed from the Grimm. Because there was so much wealth in one place the bank was funded by the government to keep it secure and its outside actively patrolled the top men of the Peacekeeping corps.

Though lately, Arashi had heard that they planned to separate the vaults into their own dedicated bank, most of which will go to Vale's financial district. He didn't really care about all that political crap, but it was his job as a Huntsman to know these things. Good thing too that he knew this. When the vaults start getting moved he would not be taken by surprised when his old department asks him to help 'take care' some trouble makers.

Stepping out of the taxi Arashi marvelled at the bank. It was more like a collection of facilities than a bank. Taking as much land as Beacon, dozens of buildings were dedicated to hold a certain category of items. From the outside, the bank looked like it was from the future as there were large holographic billboards displaying things such as stock prices, estimated trends and statistics. And because it was still night the bank felt like a vibrant neon filled city centre.

Looking down he examined the key in his hands. An Elburn key could be brought from a price of 10,000 to 100,000 Lein depending on the safety ratings of the vault the key belongs to. When he heard that this key belonged to a safe in the Elburn bank, he how a man who worked in the middle class could get a hold of this key. Or how he even got it in the first place.

Walking into the bank he was greeted with the sight of what he would expect the stock market to be like. The main hall was full with kiosks serving hundreds of men in black suits who filled the room to the brim even at this time of night. Looking to his side Arashi saw a man dressed in the bank's purple uniform leading a woman back out into the lobby before she departed. Hoping to catch the worker before someone else took him.

"Excuse me?" Arashi asked, catching his attention

"Yes young master" The man bowed in the same way a butler would "How my I help you?"

Taking the key out of his sleeve, Arashi showed it to him "Can you help me find the safe for this key"

"Oh dear" The man smiled as he gently closed Arashi's hand with his own "You might not want to show that here, out in the open. Something that valuable should be kept securely in the pockets. Come, I'll take you to your safe"

The man beckoned Arashi to follow. Walking just behind the man Arashi soon found himself climbing the stairs and onto the observation floor high above the lobby and the crowd below. There were men holding their guns out in the open on the observation floor, looking down on the people below like they were ants. Arashi admitted that he would be hard pressed to keep track of anyone down there and that if the rumours were true, these sharp eyed guards would not let any crime go unpunished.

The hiss of a sliding metal door brought Arashi out of his thinking and back into reality. The room he saw was smaller, whiter and quieter. The white walls and white floors were left bare of any decoration save for the red carpet leading up to the reception desk. The man who led him here motioned him to continue down the path. He did, although the lines of guards drilling holes into the back of his head did make him feel a bit shy without someone right next to him.

"Ah, hello?" Arashi waved at the woman sitting behind the desk

"Yes young master?" She smiled. Arashi shivered when he felt the underlying lack of emotion that hid under her gentle smile "How may I help you?"

"I have a key here for one of your vaults" Arashi said, putting the key onto the counter "I want to receive the contents of the safe"

"Of course sir, one moment" Pressing a hidden button that blended into the white desk a small cylinder emerged out of the top. Seeing Arashi's bewildered face she explained "The key you have is a very special key. It not only acts as a key but as an ID as well. This little contraption is designed to scan and recognise the key" She smiled as she picked up the key "I can tell that this is your first time here, so this is not your key. But not to worry, the computer also has a system which allows the owner give us a set of instructions when the key is next given to us. That is, if you didn't steal the key"

Arashi laughed nervously, suddenly more aware of the guards behind him. When the woman placed the key into the cylinder, a red beam of light brushed the outline of the king peace at the handle. It was magical when the laser revealed the hidden circuits that were on the surface of the key. It was surprising because from what he gathered, it felt like a normal key. It didn't do anything special so it made him wonder what those wires for.

"There you go" The woman smiled. When she took the key out of the cylinder, a door he didn't even know was there because of the blinding white opened up behind her. Handing the key back to Arashi she said "The elevator behind me will take you to your destination. I wish you find what you seek"

"Yea, me too" Arashi mumbled pocketing the key. Without another word he walked past the desk and into the elevator. But an elevator it was not because instead of going upwards or downwards, the elevator went sideways. The silvery metallic door started to lighten until Arashi was able to see through it, getting a wonderful view of the surrounding landscape as the elevator continued its rotation along the side of the main building.

Arashi was soon amazed when he realised the complexity of this tram like system because the elevator, if it can be called that anymore started moving through an elevated tunnel into another building. This system was like an advanced mail sorting mechanism if he were to relate it to something.

Upon the halting of the elevator and the opening of the door, Arashi saw that he was delivered to an office that was high above the rest of the people below but still not the at the highest point. Fixing his clothes Arashi walked forward and towards the desk in the centre of the room. Sitting at the desk was a man dressed in what looked like to be a modified, much lighter version of the Battle core division. Arashi found his dress code strange but thought nothing of it.

When the man saw the blue haired boy he stood up with his hand held out "Greetings. My name is Lucius Lux, the director of security as you can see"

Taking his hand and shaking Arashi greeted in kind "Mine name is Arashi Nii Queen. But I prefer to be called Arashi Nii"

"Certainly mister Nii. Please take a seat" He gestured to the seat in front of him. Lucius intertwined his fingers as he waited for Arashi to sit down "Now, straight to business. You must have been confused when you didn't see a vault when you stepped out of that elevator"

"I was" Arashi shrugged "But then again I have a feeling that this exchange will work out fine"

"Such confidence. Is this what being a huntsman is like?" He laughed to which Arashi awkwardly laughed along. Lucius calmed down fast and swapped his friendly face out for a professional one, something that Arashi felt like was becoming quite common as he spent more time getting in touch with the world "So tell me, what do you expect to find with that key?"

"I thought the Bank kept out of the personal business of its clients?" Arashi questioned

"That's true. But then again, that key you hold belongs to a dead man" He smiled at Arashi's surprise "It is my job is to ensure that this bank keeps its reputation. That includes knowing the status of our clients. But don't worry, lucky for you the client told us to cooperate with anyone from the Divisions that has that key" Lucius leaned in closer "Which brings me back to my original question. What do you expect to find?"

"Evidence, a lead. Something to help me catch whoever ruined your client's family" He answered honestly. In situations like this lying would only make things harder than it can be

Lucius smiled "Good enough for me" Arashi was more than confused when Lucius opened his draws and pulled out a USB. He blinked owlishly at the small stick in front of him "Is there something wrong, Mr. Nii?"

Arashi shook his head "No. I'm just confused"

"How so?"

"If I was to hide a USB, dozens of places would come to mind before I would think of the Elburn bank" He held up the key "Not to mention that this key is worth thousands of dollars. For a middle class worker to buy this…"

"Maybe the information on that USB is so valuable he found it necessary to get a key"

"…Maybe" Taking the USB Arashi turned to Lucius "Do you have a computer I can use?"

"I do. This computer right here is open for use if you clients need it" He bowed his head a little and stepped out of his chair "And I can guarantee that no one but you will see what is on that USB"

"That's good. Thank you"

"The pleasure is mine" He smiled before he started to head for the exit. Calling over his shoulder he called out to him his last words "Oh and don't worry about giving us that key. It's no longer useable here at the Elburn bank. It's yours now"

Walking over to the computer Arashi plugged the USB into it and waited patiently for the information to start loading up. Arashi was not expecting much from the USB as an ordinary everyday civilian would not have the skill or luck to have anything more than a single name. From the reports, Annabelle's family was as innocent and ordinary you can get. Her father was a builder and engineer and her mother was a stay-at-home mum. They would not be the type of family to get mixed up in conspiracies…right?

What he found proved otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*<strong>

"Ugh…God damn it" Saint yawned as he stumbled through his apartment and to the door "Who in the bloody hell would come here at this time of day? It better not be another assassin" Grabbing the door knob Saint opened it while yelling at the top his lungs "Ok buddy, unless the world is ending you better have a good reason for waking me up at 11'o'clock at night!"

"Shut up Saint" Arashi deadpanned.

"Arashi?" Saint mumbled as he rubbed the fatigue out if his eyes "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need something to eat" The young boy ignored Saint's question and walked passed him and into his apartment. Saint yawned one last time as followed Arashi, closing the door behind him. He took a seat at the bar counter he had installed into his kitchen. Arashi dug through Saints refrigerator and pulled out a small tub of ice cream he found there. Sitting opposite of Saint spoon in hand, Arashi brushed his hair back to calm his agitation.

"So what the hell is all this about?" Saint asked wearily

Arashi took a spoon full of ice cream and ate it, savouring every moment of bliss. Putting the spoon down, he took a deep breath before he spoke "When I left the precinct, that girl from today contacted me. Annabelle Winter is her name"

"She was with you?!" He exclaimed, sounding extremely relieved

Arashi nodded "She held a gun to my face and demanded I take her back to her apartment"

"And you did?" He threw his hands into the air "I thought a Huntsman could handle an untrained eighteen year old girl"

"Hey, in my defence she said she might have a lead pointing to whomever killer her family. And considering that someone died today I was in no position to say no. What I found was…troubling" He sighed. Reaching into his pocket Arashi pulled out that USB he took from the Bank and shoved into Saint's hands "Long story short, I found that. On there are names. Very important names. That and daily routines, addresses, blue prints. Trust me when I say that this USB contains all the information I need to kill each and every one of those people listed on there. And Saint…your name is on there as well"

Looking at the USB Saint fell silent "…Did you show anyone else this information?"

"No one else but you" Arashi groaned as he covered his face with his hands "What the hell is going on Saint? When did today go to shit? No wait, don't answer that. I probably know the answer"

Saint closed his eyes in attempt to contemplate the information he was given before setting the USB down "Right after you left, the men at the precinct managed to stumble on a piece of information. It turns out that the people who killed the family today were hit men. They were not professionals but not rookies either. You know this, I'm sure. We came to conclusion that whoever hired these men did not care if they were discreet or…flashy. What mattered was that the job was done"

When Saint finished speaking, Arashi felt something go off in his head "There was a man" He remembered "At the apartment. Me and the girl was attacked by a man with a strong Semblance. Could be an ex-Huntsman or something. He could have been looking for the data we were after…Maybe the hit men were the first wave, to see if they could get the data. If they couldn't they would kill them and let the man come in to search the apartment"

"Seems kind of elaborate, don't you think?" Saint said "If that were true, then why not just send the man in first and avoid the attention?"

"Because he couldn't" Arashi realised "He had a Semblance, right? That means if he used it, then he would have been detected by the sensors. He sent the mercenaries in first to get the information. When they killed the family, the whole block was cleared in preparation for the investigators, who all coincidently are busy with the recent Dust shop raids. He could have easily slipped into the apartment and find what he needed without using an ounce of his Semblance"

"Whatever. This does not change anything" Saint sighed, grabbing a spoon full of ice cream for himself "But what does is this data you brought me, because it answers a problem I have been trying to solve" He paused for a moment so he could put the ice cream into this mouth before he started waving his spoon around cheerily before he continued "You see, with this data I can convince my superiors to let the girl stay out in the open, in hopes that the assassins might slip up"

"You're kidding!" Arashi shouted in surprise, and not the good kind "You want to use her as bait? In what kind of world and in what kind of city is this type of thing allowed. Annabelle should be kept someplace safe and away where no one can find her"

"Hahahaha. You know for an assassin yourself, you're kind of naive" Saint chuckled "This is not a fairy tale Arashi. This is not one of your crime shows where everything turns out fine in the end. This is reality. This is a dark world. And in this dark world and dark deeds have to be taken to keep our civilization intact"

Arashi's voice shook with anger and disbelief "And risking Annabelle's life is worth that?"

"Yes, I believe it is. One life for a group of killers is fine in my book" Saint glanced at Arashi through his half-closed eyes and what he saw was anger "Oh grow up Arashi. I expected someone like you, a killer to have realised this already. Didn't you ever realise this when you killed people?"

"I kill Grimm" Arashi glared, standing up in outrage "I do everything in my power to protect this country by killing the very things that almost brought us to the brink of extinction! I do not kill humans or Faunus"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but news flash! That isn't your job description anymore. That changed long ago!" He retorted "Don't you understand that we, as a people have become so bored with our lives that we have started fighting ourselves and not the monsters you fight! Huntsmen have become nothing but tools of war and death! And besides, I see those eyes. I can tell that you've killed people before. A lot of them. Face it, you are no better than the petty criminals out there on the streets!"

"…I am not letting you use Annabelle as bait. She needs to be adequately protected"

Saint shook his head, his disapproval not being hidden in the slightest "It's too late now Arashi. Now that we have sufficient proof that the conspirators are after more people, we are more than likely, as you say use her as bait. And no, there is nothing you can say that will change my mind" Tilting his head in thought, he added "You've been using her name a lot haven't you. Is it just me or do you seem to become attached to her?"

"No" He denied "It's just that what happened today left her mind damaged. If she were to become more involved in this…she'll end up like me" Mumbling the last part, Arashi shook his head and continued "I want to help her because I believe I am the only one who can. Even if you do use her as bait, I need to know that she will be safe"

"What are you suggesting?"

"That she come stay with me" He said "Even though I might not be working with the Peacekeeping corps anymore, I can still ask as a member of the S&D division to protect her. My apartment is up town and exposed enough, I am trained to see every possible direction an attack can come from at every possible moment, and with my popularity and reputation the hit men would have to take time to prepare. That means you guys can have more time in preparing an ambush for them"

"I honestly don't think this is a good idea Arashi" Saint shrugged "But I'll put in a good word for you"

Arashi bowed his head "Thank you Saint"

"So if there isn't anything else to discuss…" Saint smiled "…get the fuck out of my home"

* * *

><p>For the rest of the next day, Arashi took his time to clean his old apartment up town. He had not used this place in months. Before the time he spent training team RWBY Arashi had very little time to use this place on 221B Baker Street that was given to him by the S&amp;D division. Most of the time he slept in the wild where no one would find him, save for the division. So instead of using this apartment as a place to sleep, eat and relax, he mostly used it for storage.<p>

Which was why said apartment was stacked with dozens of boxes. After going out of his way to order furniture, Arashi allowed himself to take his time scavenging though the boxes. A large portion of the boxes contained neatly folded clothes, more than what his closets and drawers can hold. The rest were, unsurprisingly filled to the brim with cases of bullets, standard military weapons of all sorts and Dust. He was not trained to use any of the special Huntsmen weapons and once thought that these kind of weapons were need in mass. Now that he thought about it, the more he realised the disaster that would ensue if someone broke into his apartment.

After dusting, cleaning and setting up his new furniture Arashi was left with one last box labelled, Yami. He already knew what was in this box. Right after his encounter with his father's killer, he decided to distance himself from his old alter ego. That included packing all of Yami's collection of trophies and sending of to this apartment for storage. Now that he was using this apartment he didn't know what to do with the weapons. What he needed was to put them in a safe, secure place because of all the guns and Dust he had, these weapons were the most dangerous. That was because they were the only ones he knew how to use with skill of a proper Huntsman.

But for now the weapons stayed safely secured in his wardrobe.

It was almost noon when his doorbell rang. Right now he was busy painting one of his living room wall a nice shade of forest green to contrast some of the colours in the room. Nothing like a little design work to clear his mind. Putting down his paint roller on the newspaper covered carpet Arashi walked to open his door, trying to scratch out the dry paint on his face. Prettying himself up he peaked through the small hole in the door.

"Hello Arashi~" Jayce waved, holding up a battle of red wine "Open up~. I got this little sucker from one of my lady friends!"

Sighing Arashi opened the door and let it swing open on its own "Come on in Jayce"

"You don't sound very happy Arashi" Jayce grinned slyly "If I had to guess, you seem like you're expecting someone" Arashi paused and thought of Annabelle "So you finally going to pop the cherry, huh?" And then Arashi pictured Annabelle without her clothes

Blushing, Arashi turned around and punched Jayce's chest "N-No indecent thoughts Jayce!" He stuttered

"Oh ho! I see~" Jayce patted Arashi's head like a child while his eyes welled up in pride "I'm so proud of you Arashi! You've been growing up so fast! So who is it? Ruby? She's cute, your age, and she's close to you! And trust me, the innocent ones are the most kinky"

"Shut up Jayce. I'm not going to have sex with anyone" He blushed "And why of all people, Ruby was your first thought?"

Sitting down on Arashi's new couch, Jayce kicked up his feet on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Spotting the half-finished walls Jayce asked "So you giving this place a makeover huh?"

"Yip" Arashi nodded, taking a set on an old chair he found so to not dirty his new furniture "Now that the semester is over I thought it would be nice if I had a place to stay. I remembered I got this place a while ago and the rest is history"

"You're pretty lucky to get this place Arashi" Jayce popped the cork on the wine bottle took a swig "No normal sixteen year old have an uptown house. S&D must be a nice division to work for. You want some?" He held out the bottle of wine for Arashi to take. The young boy took it and drank from it though with a slightly pained look on his face "Hehehehe, it looks like you're getting the hang of drinking"

"Maybe, but there is no way in hell I'll let myself drink like you do" He smiled, handing the bottle back

"Say, isn't it your birthday soon?" Jayce remembered "Yea it is. The week we get back to school. Did you tell the girls?"

"I didn't. But I suspect Ozpin will see to it that they know" Arashi raised his eye brow "And what do you mean we?"

"Didn't you know? Ozpin hired me as a technology instructor" He grinned "It looks like we'll be seeing more of each other Arashi~"

The boy grumbled to himself "My life is just not going my way is it…Oh Jayce, I have something you might be interested in" Remembering something Arashi walking to his room before he shortly returned with a metallic looking case. Putting it on the coffee table he opened it up showing the experimental rifle he got from Saint "I was working with the Peacekeeping corps for the last few days and got this little thing. I thought that you might like to take a look at it"

"I know what this is" Jayce grinned. Picking it up he examined the small little components that made this thing work "The boys at the R&D made this little thing while I was working there. This was supposed to be the first in a series of weapons utilising the new Advanced Energy Manipulation technology. AEM for short. I remember helping them with the power core by modifying the ARC on my hammer. Though it the power core is not as powerful as my hammer because there is only so much I can do with the size of the gun"

"That explains why it can absorb my Aura without it over loading" Arashi commented "It's kinda lucky that you worked on this weapon"

"Not really. I got to work with a lot of stuff when I used to hang out at the R&D" He shrugged "Hey, if you want I can take this and try to make it more…your style. I know how you find guns too bothersome to bring on missions"

"Sure" he motioned him to take it "Maybe you can make it more lighter and easier to conceal, then I carry it all the time"

"You can count on me" putting the gun back into its case "So, Arashi, you free for the week? The guys at Atlis want me to go over there and share my ARC technology and I managed to score myself two first class tickets"

"No can do. I have something going on right now" He shook his head. And in a moment of complete coincidence, or laziness of the writer the doorbell rang before Arashi could elaborate "Well, speak of the devil. It looks like you have to leave now Jayce"

"Wha-?" Jayce was cut short when Arashi literally picked Jayce up by the waist and dragged to the front door.

Opening the door Arashi smiled brightly at the two bewildered guests "Hello! Anne, Saint" Grabbing Annabelle's hand he pulled her towards him while pushing Jayce towards Saint. Remembering one last thing he took out the wine bottle and threw it at Jayce for him to catch but not before taking a swig for himself. With the exchange complete Arashi closed the door with a loud "See ya later!"

Arashi smiled at Annabelle as she took a moment to gather her thoughts. Shaking her head she pulled her arm away from Arashi who was still holding tightly to it

"Did you get what was in my dad's safe?" She asked immediately

"Yes I did" he nodded. Motioning her to follow he walked into this bedroom where his computer was. Turning it on, he opened the file to the list of name he found including all the private and dangerous information attached to each of the names. Taking a step back he let Annabelle take in the data before her. Looking at her face, Arashi could see the look of disbelief and confusion. Arashi didn't think she actually believed the bank held anything connected to her parent's death

"How is this possible" She murmured "My dad…He was just a builder…how did he get a hold of this…" Turning to Arashi who had taken a seat on his king sized bed "So what are we going to do now?"

"Why are you asking me? I thought you had all the plans" He chuckled at her pout "But seriously, there is nothing we can do but wait. It will take a while before my contacts can get a hold of the people on that computer"

Seeing Annabelle fall for his lie, Arashi let an inward sigh of relief. He really didn't like lying through his teeth like that. But it had to be done for Saint's plan, something he still did not approve of, to work. And it pained him to say that this plan might actually work, considering who was working on it. With the Saint of the streets, himself and a butt load of vengeful cops out for justice, nothing could go wrong.

"Did you tell any cops about this?" Annabelle asked suddenly

Arashi raised his eyebrow "Why don't you trust the police? Did they do something wrong?"

"Remember how I can use blood?" She began "Well, I can't explain it but…I can sense the flow of blood going through them. Everyone has a certain 'flow' to their blood that I can sense…Most people have a nice sense but there are some people who have a blood that feels…off. Like criminals or killers, they have blood that feels off. Again I can't explain it"

"It makes sense" Arashi admitted "What you're sensing could be the person's Aura, which is the embodiment of the soul's will. It's a pretty need skill if you ask me"

She nodded before continuing "Before, when I was at the police precinct I felt a third of the people there had blood that felt off. It was like they were full of hatred" She looked out the room and at the front door "That friend of yours. Saint. It felt like he was in a dark place. Like all the joy and happiness he had was sucked out of him…It was like where ever he looked he would silently rage to himself…"

"You can't blame them" He said "They all just lost a friend and comrade. The anger they are feeling is not a good enough reason not to trust them"

She shook her head "You don't understand. I feel it in my gut that something is wrong with the cops"

"Are you saying that they are corrupt?"

"No!" She denied "Well…maybe"

"Well" Arashi stood up and took out his sleeping clothes from the draws "I see that you need some time to yourself and as you can so, I need a shower. Make yourself at home and don't touch the paint out in the living room" Throwing the clothes over his shoulder he grinned "Oh and Annie, try not to kill me~"

Annabelle blushed heavily "D-Don't call me Annie!"

Arashi laughed when he closed the door. After a refreshing shower, Arashi had time to look at himself in the mirror for the first time in days. Like Laura had pointed out before, his hair had grown to his shoulders making him seem much more like a girl. At the same time he noticed his shoulders getting broader, showing that his body was still indeed growing. Something he was both happy and sad to see.

And then there was that metal, artificial lung he now had poking out of his chest. He would understand that for most people, something like this would remind them of their injury and a time when they did not have something so alien attached to them. Strangely though, he liked the memory that was invoked when he looked on the lung. It reminded him of when he was finally able to connect with his team. His new family. Smiling, he grabbed the knife hidden in the draws and stabbed at the metal lung, carefully carving four simple letters into it.

R, W, B, and Y

Named after the girls that changed his life.

Changing into clean clothes he walked to his room with the intention of seeing how Annabelle was doing. But there was a problem. When he tried to open the door, he could not open it. He shook the door once, twice, three times. It was locked. He didn't even know there was a lock in the door. Knocking on the door Arashi shouted "Anne?! Come on open up. It's my room"

"Only if you call me by my real name" He head from the other side

Arashi grinned "Oh I know you like the name I gave you, _Annie~_"

"D-Don't call me that!"

"What are you stuttering for, _Annie~_" He teased

"…"

"…Annie?"

"…You're sleeping outside"

"Wait, what! This is my house! My room!" Arashi started banging on the door "Annie let me in!"

For the rest of the night Arashi had to sleep on the couch. It was then he realised that this girl might be more trouble then she is worth. Hopefully she will be easier to deal with for the next few days.

How wrong he was…

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning made Annabelle realise how tired she was over the recent few days. It was mostly because of how often she used her Semblance as of late when she had no proper training at all. But now waking up refreshed and energised, she was extremely eager to continue hunting down the people who were responsible for her family's death. It angered her though that she had to wait for Arashi's contacts to find the people on the list. How had could it be? Their addresses were on the bloody list!<p>

Then in suddenly hit her. She was going to spend god knows how long, in some teenager's house who she met yesterday. She never had many friends who were boys when she was young. And she defiantly didn't sleep over at their place. In fact, she didn't remember a time where she actually had a sleep over. But still, she felt awkward realising what kind of things she would find in his apartment or what kind of dirty things going through Arashi's mind. Thoughts that she knew for a fact went through all the other boy's heads.

Throwing away those worrying thoughts Annabelle decided to go through her daily routine. First up, food.

Unlocking the door Annabelle sneakily tip toed to the kitchen. On her way there she saw, with extreme satisfaction, Arashi sleeping with his body in an awkward position and his half of it hanging of the couch he was on. Maybe now he would stop calling her by that embarrassing nickname.

Once she was in the kitchen Annabelle allowed herself to relax in her steps. Yawning with the grace of a hippo, she opened the refrigerator. What she saw confused her. Closing the door she stepped back and opened up the cabinets she found that the contents of said cabinet almost made her run out of the building before calling both the physic ward and a nutritionist. Being a self appointed health advocate, she was obligated to…teach Arashi some proper eating habits.

Unlike what people might say, Arashi did not dream about drowning in ice cream or cross dressing. No, instead our dear Faunus dreamed of growing old. Though he may not say anything for people to come to that conclusion it was indeed what he dreamed of. Under those hardened eyes of his, growing old and having a long fruitful life was something he valued because of how present death was in his life so far. Arashi thought that this was a dream shared by the many people that faced Grimm on a daily basis.

But today was different. His dreams of a kind blue haired man whose hair started to grow pale white were ruined, disturbed by the woman lying next to him on the bed. The extreme happiness his dream self felt was conflicting his real confused and embarrassed feelings making the experience all too disturbing. Why was this? Well it was because of the fading red strands of hair the old woman still had on her head.

"Wake up!"

Arashi screamed as he clutched his stomach were a heavy blow had hit "Ah! Son of a b-"

"No swearing!" Annabelle then proceed to kick him in the ribs five more times

"Ok ok ok! Just stop kicking me!" Arashi shouted, holding his arms out in front him as a crude defence. When she stopped he lowered his arms with frightened eyes "That hurt~. Did I do something wrong?"

"How are you still alive?" She said, arms crossed

He tilted his head "I don't know what you mean"

She pointed at the kitchen "Your fridge is filled up with nothing but ice cream and raw meat"

"And?"

"And? And?!" She threw a plastic bag at Arashi's face "And you cupboards are literally filled with nothing but MREs and instant noodles!"

"Oh yea" Arashi's face lit up with recognition. Rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled "A few years ago there was this zombie craze. There were movies, games, books. Little ol' me thought it was real and decided to spend all his allowance on MREs, med kits and a butt load of military hardware. Now that I think about it, Ozpin might not have been laughing _with_ me when I told him my plan…Ah, good times"

Annabelle looked at him with a blank face "…We're going shopping today"

"Eh? Why? We have plenty of food" He looked at the label on the MRE in his hands "Look, this one has a strawberry flavoured biscuit for desert"

"…I'm going to take a shower" She turned around and walked away for she had no idea what to say anymore

"Ok~" Arashi waved "Take your time Annie~"

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the shower Annabelle felt more clean than she have ever been in her life. When she was the police precinct she stubbornly refused to use the showers they had there because those showers were the ones used by the inmates waiting for prosecution. Even if she did take a shower there, she would have not feel comfortable let alone safe there. Then again, taking a shower was the least of her worries.<p>

Speaking of showers, this was one of the two showers that came with this apartment. One connecting to the main room, the other connected to the bedroom. Annabelle could not believe that a boy about a year or so younger than her could afford a place like this. She heard that Huntsmen earn a lot of money but damn! The closest thing to a job she had was as an extra hand for this small furniture business near her home. And that view! The bed room and the living room both connected to the balcony showing all of vale from high above. The value of his apartment must be through the roof!

Drying herself off, Annabelle was met with another problem. She had no clothes. She could always wear her normal clothes but that is out of the question. She could always wait for them to be washed and dried but the wait would be around an hour or two. And she defiantly did not want to be naked for two hours with a boy in the next room. Then she remembered Arashi's clothes. He looked about the same size as her, if not ever so slightly shorter.

She walked out into the bed room knowing that Arashi was not going to be there due to the locked door. Opening up the wardrobe that was in the room Annabelle was knocked to her feet by what she found. She was already learning not to be surprised when it came to Arashi, whether it was bad or not it is up for you to decided. But this was just too much! The frills, the bows, the skirts! There was even a maid outfit! They burned her eyes!

Not even she wore such embarrassing things. Does that mean Arashi is a pervert!

AND she was in this apartment alone, with a hormonal teen with perverted fanaticises!

"Did you have a nice shower?" Arashi closed his eyes in a massive smiled at the open door way with a tray of grey packets that came from the MRE "Hehehehe I was worries when you left the door locked so I picked it" When he opened his eyes his smile dropped "…I'm dead aren't I?"

"Pervert!" Annabelle crossed the room in an instant and her fist was even faster, finding itself planted firmly on Arashi's jaw. They boy knelt down in pain from the concussive blow, dropping the tray of the MRE packets. After making sure his jaw was not dislocated Arashi looked back up and saw Annabelle covering herself again with her towel.

Blushing Arashi pointed towards her "Where are you clothes?" He croaked

"I don't have any" She glared daggers at him "More importantly, why the hell do you have girl clothes you pervert"

"I'm not a pervert!" He denied "It just happens to my hobby"

"Collecting girls clothes?" She snorted

He shook his head "No, I wear them"

Annabelle looked unconvinced "Really?" She said with heavy sarcasm. Sighing Arashi reached behind his head and undid his hair, letting it flow down. Annabelle felt her heart pump when, after brushing it in place. Her current attire was forgotten that moment and she started to approach Arashi with fascination. She was never a girly girl and will never be. She was never into cute things or pretty hair. She had a distaste of such things. That was why it came as a surprise when she felt her cheeks burn.

"You know" Arashi began awkwardly as Annabelle started playing with his hair "Every time I meet someone they always react the same way… It's kinda getting annoying"

"Oh" She stepped back, hiding the blush she just now realised she had "Sorry…"

There was an awkward silence, before "You want me to recommend you some clothes?" Arashi asked

"Yea…sure"

* * *

><p>"I should hit you, you know" Annabelle said.<p>

"W-What? Why?" Arashi was already getting ready to run and hide.

"I told you to pick out clothes that will suit me. And you picked this" Annabelle gestured to the suit she was wearing. When hearing the words 'recommend me some clothes' Arashi imagined that those words meant to choose clothes that would best suit the person. That's what most people would interpret those words as. That is why Arashi gave Annabelle a spare change of the suit Ozpin had given him. That was indeed what suited her the most, considering that she did have a somewhat similar body shape to his. Annabelle did not seem to share his choice.

"But it suits you" Arashi defended "There is nothing wrong with it. Besides, you even said yourself that you don't like girly clothes. Girly clothes are literally the only clothes that are in my wardrobe"

"It's not about whether or not I suit it. It's about principle. If I only look good in this" She gestured to her suit again "Then what does that say about me?"

"…Annie, listen to yourself. Do you realise how ridiculous you sound" Arashi shook his head. Taking something off the shelves he held it up to Annabelle "How about this? Can we buy this?"

"Arashi, what are you going to do with a bottle of vanilla when you don't even know how to cook?"

Arahsi looked at the bottle "I don't know. But vanilla ice cream is one of my favourites!" he wiped a tear from his eyes "People these days don't appreciate the classics"

"We are not buying that" Annabelle said sternly. The boy pouted and put the bottle back.

Arashi did not understand why Annabelle insisted on guiding him when buying the groceries. He tried to explain to her that his diet did not have to be as strict compared to more normal people because of his Aura. He tried to explain that although most of the lightning he used was created by nature, it was his aura that gave it that extra push to generate that power. To do that alone took up large amounts of his body fat which is converted into energy, among other things. He was still just a mortal and still followed the law in which energy cannot be created or destroyed.

Again, he tried but ultimately failed.

"Hey Arashi" Annabelle began "…I want to say thank you"

Looking away from the canned food shelves, Arashi raised his eye brow "Thank you for what?"

"I don't know. Maybe everything" she laughed "You've been very…willing to do things for me, someone you've just met two days ago. You didn't have to do anything I told you to do. It makes me feel lucky that I met you in that taxi…I just felt like I had to say it. Don't think about it too much"  
>Arashi smiled "That's what friends are for"<p>

"…Friends?"  
>"Yea friends" Arashi leaned in closer "We are friends right?"<p>

"…Yea, I guess we are" Annabelle felt surprised when she felt Arashi's hand on top of her head. A part of her wanted to swat it away but in the end, she didn't.

It just felt so damn good.

It was at this moment Annabelle seemed to gain freakishly strong hearing

"Hey look at those two"

"Aww, such a cute couple~. They even have matching suits"

Snapping out of her brief moment of vulnerability Annabelle stepped back and away from Arashi, this time too embarrassed to resort to violence. Arashi smiled unaware of what the girl was feeling and continued to push the shopping cart to the check out with her following behind him. By the time they carried the bags of groceries into the taxi waiting outside for them, it was almost sun down. The reason why is because Annabelle had the _brilliant _idea of throwing out all the useless food in Arashi's pantry. She of course did not know how attached Arashi was with his food.

"Hurry up man!" The fowl tempered taxi driver shouted

"Ok ok, calm down" Arashi waved as he opened the passenger door. But before he could enter he was stopped when Annabelle grabbing his wrist "Annie, what are you-"

She cut him off by covering his mouth. Strangely, he felt something in his mouth "…I'm sorry"

* * *

><p><strong>*Puff*<strong>

"Ah shit!" Arashi fell to his knees and coughed like a smoker when the ball in his mouth exploded out of his mouth and into a plume of black smoke. He used it many times and knew it was one of his smoke bombs that he thought he had locked away in his room. He didn't think on it any further as he coughed away the taste of gun powder and ash. Through his teary eyes and the cloud of black smoke he saw Annabelle running away into the crowd that had just started to gather.

Stubbing back up he yelled to the taxi driver "W-Wait here! I'll be back"

Without waiting for an answer he stumbled forwards after Annabelle. He could not let her get away. If what he thought was right then she wanted to find her killers and fast. Why won't she understand that her life is more important than anything right now? He went through all this trouble to give her the best chance of survival and he won't let this stop him. And when he catches up to her, they will have a long talk.

Arashi stopped in his tracks when he realised that he had lost her in the massive crowed. Looking around he realised that he was at the city centre, and it seems like every fucking person in town has gathered here. This was a problem…

"Annie! Annie, where are you?!" Arashi shouted into the crowd "God damn it"

Jumping on top of a car Arashi continued to scan the heads of the people in the city centre, looking for bright blond hair. But just like he thought, he could not see her. Cursing to himself Arashi then saw an old transformer on the side of the road. Jumping down from the car Arashi ran up to the transformer and cut it open with his lightning Aura. Jamming his hand into the wires and resistors Arashi took control of the energy flowing through the city's power system.

Closing his eyes in concentration, Arashi made every electronic device vibrate with harmless energy. He could hear the growing panic of the people around him when the hair on this necks straighten and the lights of the neon lit city centre started to flicker, something that have never happened before in this technological advanced age. Ignoring the noise, Arashi saw his vision clear even with his eyes clothes. In the same way a bat uses sound to see, He used the lightning he created in the air to sense everyone in a five mile radius.

No matter how far Annabelle runs, he will find her.

Annabelle looked over her shoulder as she ran to make sure she had lost Arashi. Seeing no one she stopped running and leaned against a wall to catch her breath. It pained her to run away from someone who just wanted to help her. Arashi was too kind and sadly for him it was easy to exploit.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Annabelle brought her gun around with her finger on the trigger but it was knocked out of her hand before she could fire. She tried to use her free hand to punch the person holding her wrist but that was caught too "Don't fight back Annie" Arashi demanded "This is for your own good"

"Let me go!" She yelled, trying to pull her hands away from his tight grip "I have to go!"

"Annie, you don't understand" He twisted his body and brought them both down to the floor "I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"I don't need to be safe!" She glared under him "I just want them dead"

"And how are you supposed to do that? This city is home to hundreds of thousands of people!"

"I'm not going to find them!" She said, freeing her hands "I'm using myself as bait. They are going to find me!"

"Annie, listen! Annie!" Arashi growled as he caught two or so fists aimed at his face "We're already using you as bait!" He sighed as that seemed to do the trick and Annabelle fell quiet "We, the peacekeeping corps are already using you as bait…Their plan was to use you as bait. I knew that with them you would not be safe. So I convinced them the let you to stay with me because I only trust myself with your safety…"

Seeing Annabelle give up on her fight, Arashi slowly got off of her. They both fell back and sat against the brick wall.

Tearing up Annabelle said "What do you want me to do?"

"Live" Arashi answered "Don't die for the dead. Let them rest and live for the people who still care for you. "

"I can't do that" She sucked up her saliva with a tone of anger "Not when _they_ are still alive"

Arashi clenched his teeth in anger "Give this revenge shit up, Annie. It's not worth it"

"Don't you tell me what to do" She spat "You don't know what it feels like to lose everything you have! You don't know my pain!"

That broke something inside of Arashi. Jumping up to a kneel Arashi grabbed Annabelle's throat. She looked at him with surprise and fear as Arashi leaned in close to her ear "Listen here you… Don't you ever say that I don't know _your_ pain. Out of every god damn person on this god forsaken rock, I am the only one who understands it perfectly!" Then he whispered "I lost my whole family, all my friends and my future in one night because of one man who dared to call himself my father's friend"

"If you want to die then fine!" Letting her neck go Arashi bid down hard on his hand, enough to draw blood. Then he shoved this blood into her mouth "Drink my blood. Go ahead and kill me. When you do you will realise that this world is filled with nothing but blood. The Grimm live for blood. When we are not fighting the Grimm, we fight among ourselves for just a drop of the stuff like we are Grimm ourselves. So drink, Annie. Kill me if you are willing to become a monster"

Letting his bloody hand fall free from her mouth Arashi felt the blood traveling from brain stop, making him start to feel light headed.

Annabelle's hand looked like it was grasping thing air "…A monster…huh? Everyone use to call me that when I was a kid. I thought I was some sort of freak. I thought to myself, maybe I am a monster. And maybe it is ok to be a monster. Monster and proud of it…"

"It's…" Arashi croaked "It's ok…to cry"

Annabelle felt water build up in her eyes and fall from down her cheek. She let go of the hold she had over Arashi's blood, letting him fall down to the floor

"I miss them so much" She cried "I never told them how much I loved them"

"You know" Arashi began "When my family died, I did not cry. I did not feel a thing because…because I all I felt was hate. I let it consume me and…I did not realise what it had done to me. But I found friends. I found a new family. They taught me how to feel again and let go of my anger. But even today, after I learned to let go of my anger I still refused to feel anything" Arashi looked up to Annabelle, tears flowing freely from his eyes as well "Now, I feel like I'm ready to cry"

And cry they did. Until the sun had long set.

* * *

><p>Laying side by side on the large bed, Annabelle and Arashi took a side each. They were facing each other, and close enough for it to be called a lover's embrace.<p>

But lovers they were not. Just two friends, cursed by the world to live the way they are.

"Are you sure this will work?" Annabelle asked

"My Semblance can let me take, share, and give aliments of the mind" Arashi smiled, showing his glowing hand "With it I can take away pain, teach people, and with it I can help shoulder your pain. You don't have to be alone anymore, Annie…Do you trust me?"

"I do" She smiled back "But under one condition. I get to shoulder your pain as well"

He looked at her cautiously "Are you sure? My pain is different then what you might think"

"I'll be fine as long as you are here…Will you be here?"

"I will. I will stay by your side to the very end" His glowing hand crept up until it cupped her cheek "I won't leave"

He let the memory start playing when Annabelle took on a serene look on her face. He let her guide him through her memories, starting from the very beginning. He promised her that he will be with her, that he will guide her as she replayed all her memories from the beginning. If she were to falter, he would be there to push her forward. And she promised that she will do the same for him.

Then an image appeared in his mind. It was winter. The snow outside had started to fall and the frost on the windows started to crystallise into a beautiful pattern. A single light coming from a lap lit up the pink room from the side. A few toys were lined neatly along the shelves, the biggest being a stuffed panda. And from the point of view of Annabelle's eyes he could tell that they were lying on a small single bed, and beside her were her parents.

They were holding something in front of her. A book, with little pop up animals that danced when the small tabs on the side of the book were pulled. Arashi could feel Annabelle's happiness when her parents read along with her and sang the little song that came with the book. It was a simple memory, but he could feel that this memory was very important to her. She must have loved her parents very much.

"Thank you for sharing that with me" Arashi bowed his head

"It's not that special but"

Arashi silenced her with a finger to the mouth "You don't have to tell me. I can feel everything you feel, and you can feel everything I feel. Just let the memory take hold"

Then he gave her his memory. It was the one of the memories he treasured most. The same one he gave to his friends, the one right before the massacre. He remembered his childhood filled with books, food and a fascination of medical study, something that was somewhat thrust upon him by his mother. He remembered his sister and her funny, if not slightly creepy affection for her little brother. He remembered his mother and father, both quirky in their own right.

It was by mistake that he remembered the massacre. It was amazing how fast a memory can play out and was too slow to stop Annabelle from experiencing the horror of the deaths that day. It was not the despair he experienced with the loss of his family he didn't want her to feel, but what happened after. When Taka came and cursed his body with the taint of a Grimm. When he remembered that memory, he gave Annabelle the pain and the indescribable feeling of the touch of death.

"Annabelle" Arashi drew her into a hug instantly to comfort her "Are you ok? Did it hurt you?"

"I'm fine" She croaked "It just took me by surprise…You played the memory too fast…Show me it again. Slower this time"

"…Are you sure? Not even my friends would dare see that memory again"

She nodded "An eye for an eye, Arashi. We are in this together"

He smiled. She was stronger than she looked. Maybe after all this, Vale would end up with one more Huntress.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was boring wasn't it? Don't worry, the next chapter will be the end of this 'story arc'.<strong>

**I just can't wait until I can finally write about the team again. And just as a reminder, I am not writing my character into the canon story. That will be boring and a waste of my ideas. My story, the story of Arashi will run alongside it, making references at the actual cannon. The Cannon with affect my story and my story will affect the Cannon. That is how it will work.**

***Sigh***

**I really got to go to sleep. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter and don't forget to review. It allows me to see if people actually like my story**

**Until**** next time this is Loric Kane, signing out.**

**Ja ne~**


	21. Weak strength

**Good evening ladies and gents! It a me, a Loric Kane!**

**OK I completely butchered that quote. Well this is nice isn't it? Having a chapter out after a week? I know I know that's still too long but still, if I were to write one every day then I would be as burnt as toast. So yea. In all seriousness I had a lot of trouble writing this much in one week. So I decided since once a week seems to be burning me out so easily each chapter might be every two weeks or something. **

**J****ust until I can gather my bearings**

**So yea.**

**The chapter title and overall theme was inspired by a Manga with a chapter called 'Weak strength' and it was SOOOO good. It's a romance Manga called Horimiya and is so good if you like romance. What you surprised by my affection for romance? Well dear reader, I would have you know that reading romance is awesome!**

**Just writing them makes me puke.**

**Enough of me. Here you go! Chapter four!**

Chapter 4:

Weak strength

* * *

><p><strong>The person she liked was weak. Very, very weak.<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you don't like skirts Annie" Arashi huffed as he carried the bags of clothes out of the elevator. Following beside him was Annabelle who unsurprisingly held nothing "Skirts are so breezy. It makes you feel free"<p>

"It just doesn't suit me" She repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time "Besides how am I supposed to do anything in skirts with perverts at every corner?"

"I just ignore them" A sly smiled grew on his face "Things always turn out fine in the end"

"…I'm not even going to ask"

Reaching their apartment Annabelle got out the keys while Arashi stood waiting behind her. While he waited he heard laughter from the stairwell his apartment was close to. Rolling his eyes he dropped the bags as Annabelle opened the door "I'll be back. I have to deal with those kids. They block the stairwell every time their friends come over to play. It's a nuisance for everybody, especially for their parents"

"Sure, go ahead"

Nodding Arashi walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. Turning the corner he saw a group of teenaged boys and girls, no more than six of them blocking up the staircase. They did not look like much to him, but in the eyes of everyone else they were punks. And they were right to assume so. These boys and girls had a reputation in this building of threating people at knife point when approached with the blades they hid under their thick coats. They were privileged brats in his eyes, but Arashi held no hate towards them. He just wishes that they threw away their knives.

The group spotted Arashi as he walked down, looking down to the ground seemingly ignoring them.

"Hey kid" One of the boys stood up from his place on the steps and blocked Arashi's path "Where do you think you're going?"

Behind Arashi, Annabelle peaked on the confrontation between Arashi and the boys of the group while the girls stood behind, giggling among themselves. If they weren't on the stairs Annabelle would confidently say that the boys would be taller than Arashi by a bit. They looked like they could try out for a basketball team and had the frames to match.

"I came here to ask you politely to take you and your friends some place out" Arashi said, trying as hard as he could to support the peace. They punks only laughed at the smaller boy's request.

"Come on kid. We're just having fun" Arashi could smell the alcohol in his breath leading him to see the empty bottles set of to the side.

"That doesn't matter" Arashi looked him in the eyes after seeing a flash of a blade come from the boy's sleeves "You are disturbing the people of this building, so I ask you again, take your friends someplace else or I'll tell your mother about your little drinking habit" He pointed to the empty bottles

"Tsk" The boy growled, drawing his knife and pointed it Arashi's face "You got some balls ki-"

Arashi cut him off by grabbing the hand that held the knife. His eyes cracked with lightning, making them realise who or what they were messing with. He was a Huntsman

"I'll be keeping this" The Huntsman said pulling the butterfly knife out of the boy's hand, flipping to closed.

"F-Fine. Let's go guys" The boy backed off, but not before spitting in Arashi's face. As Arashi wiped the spit off his face, he heard the boy walking away with his friends speaking "Fucking Faunus"

Behind him, Annabelle saw Arashi slouch, letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>The thing is, he dislikes having to use violence even when it is necessary.<strong>

**He jokes about his past, and the skeletons he keeps in his closet…**

* * *

><p>"Hey Arashi, are these…?"<p>

Dropping his book Arashi saw Annabelle holding up a blade she took from the box he had hid in the closet. He frowned. The box was turned so the work Yami was not visible. Putting his book aside he hopped off his bed and knelt beside Annabelle. He wordlessly picked up a blade out of the box. On that blade was the name 'Rumple S. Skin' on the hilt. He remembered when Weiss told him about how much Rumple meant to her, and the guilt realising that he hadn't told her who killed him even with their promise.

"Yea. This is where I keep my…Mementos" He strained a smiled, a smile Annabelle saw through.

She placed the blade in her hands back into the box "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have messed with this stuff. I'll put it back immediately"

"No it's fine, it's fine" He waved off her concern, laughing awkwardly "Besides, what use is a weapon if I'm not going to use it?"

Annabelle shook her head and shoved the box back into the closet. Even after the night they shared their memories, their emotions he still felt like he can hide his feelings from her. She knew how his mind ticked just as well as he knew how hers ticked. Or maybe, Arashi was trying to hide his emotions from her. Then if not her, who was he trying to hide his feeling from? There is only one other person in this room…

* * *

><p><strong>But he is obviously bothered by it.<strong>

**And though he hates it when people call him kid…**

* * *

><p>"Dinner!" Arashi instantly dropped his work and half walked, half ran to the dinner table where the food was at. There he saw two plates of cooked meat, hot mashed potatoes and peas and corn, all drowned with a healthy serving of gravy. If he had a tail it would be wagging right now. Sitting down opposite Annabelle he was about to dig in but he was stopped by Annabelle "Aren't you forgetting something?"<p>

"Oh right" Arashi cupped his hand and pressed it against his for head "Thank you Lord Monty for this bountiful feast we are about to reactive. Thank you for the gun powder we ignite to accelerate bullets an average speed of 2,500 feet per second, the lime stone that keep out blades sharp and the Dust we use to keep our friends and families safe. Amen. Now let's dig in!"

Annabelle giggled at Arashi's prayer "Amen"

The young woman smiled as she watched Arashi eat like…well, like a wolf actually. It annoyed her at first that he would use his fingers to eat, but for some strange reason the table and his clothes would end up cleaner if he did. Hell, it was something she wished she could do, but there had to be one person in this house who was civilised. Speaking of food, she was proud of herself that she managed to get Arashi to eat cooked meat. She saw first-hand how his stomach would react to cooked meat, but she found a way around that by cooking the meat so that it was medium rare. In the end, Arashi ended up with a new favourite food, not counting ice cream of course.

Nothing can beat that.

"Say Arashi, how about you cook for once" Annabelle suggested "I want to taste your cooking"

"Sur-" Arashi paused remembering the liquid cardboard he had cooked for Laura and her son "…Actually I think it's safer if I don't ever touch the stove…like ever"

Annabelle giggled. She had seen that memory when he was introducing his friends. She hoped to meet them one day. Though, she could not help but think that the memory was incomplete. Whatever it was, she trusted him to keep it from her. He was a Huntsman after all, he had his secrets. Arashi laughed along with her, knowing that she had seen that memory and when he did he brought attention to something on his face.

"Ah" Annabelle gasped. Taking her napkin she leaned in and whipped the gravy that threatened to drop from his cheek and stain his clothes.

Arashi blushed "You don't have to do that. I'm not a kid"

"I know"

"Then why are you still doing it?"

"Because I feel like it" She smiled kindly at him. Finishing wiping his cheek she patted his head in between his Faunus ears "Good boy"

If anyone who knew Arashi was there, they would be surprised to see that he actually leaning into her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>He loves being treated like one. It makes him feel like he has a pillar he could lean on, as opposed to him being the pillar that everyone up.<strong>

**He is not physically weak by any standard. No, his job requires him to be strong. Rather, he is very fragile mentally.**

**In more ways than one, he was very weak.**

* * *

><p>When he was young Arashi had noticed through his books the reoccurring allusion of cupids and their love inducing arrows. He had always wondered if being hit by the arrow of a cupid would hurt. It looked painful as the arrow head was usually in the shape of a heart. But now, having grown wiser he could now confidently say that it does not. Sometimes it might hurt while the arrow is stuck in there and even more so when you jerk it around. And the most painful part, by far is when the arrow gets ripped out of you.<p>

He also realised that love came in many forms, each form hard to differentiate from another. There was love that was felt between brothers, one that was masked with fake hate and held together through the trials the bond faced. There was love that one shared between the parents and their child, a love that is inherited and it continually being supported through the smiles and the sorrows of both sides. Then there was the love between friends. It was one that was built from the ground up, the bricks that held up the foundations either fitting into their place naturally or forced in through constant pressure from outside forces.

That was what he gathered from his experiences. Love was a complicated thing that he had learnt too late in his life. It was imbedded into the very nature of both Human and Faunus and into the culture they had built up from dust. He doubted that cupid arrows referred to any of those types of love though. It more than likely referred to a love he had not fully experienced yet. It more than likely refers to the drug of the heart, the drug that drove men and women to die to get a hold of it. And like a drug, it makes a person addicted before they even know it.

That was why Arashi was worried.

He might be addicted.

***Ring Ring***

Waking up with a snort, Arashi picked up the phone on his desk quickly to quieten it. He looked down at his work, the schedule for next semester at Beacon as well as body information of his team. Turning around he saw Annabelle shift in the bed they shared, murmuring to herself in her sleep. He sighed in relief. He stepped up from his desk and walked quietly out of the room, careful not to disturb the girl. At the same time he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Who is this?" He looked to clock hanging in the living room "It's midnight already"

"It's me Saint" The voice came "Hey, I need you to meet me somewhere"

Arashi was not surprised. He had not sensed anyone tacking him or Annabelle all week, and through lack of trying. It made him paranoid a lot of the time "Saint? Meet you where? Why?"

"We can't talk on this cell line, it's unsecured" He explained, with a slight, well hidden under tone of panic "Just get here, and bring the girl. I sent the address to your tablet"

"Ok Saint" Arashi nodded even though no one was there to see it "We'll be there"

"Right, see you soon" Arashi threw the phone on to the couch when he heard the beep. Flexing his muscles, Arashi shook himself awake and went to wake Annabelle up. Kneeling beside the bed he brought his eyes to the same level of Annabelle while he gently shook her awake. "Wakey wakey Annie~" He muttered. Her eyes fluttered opened and the first think she saw was Arashi's red, but oddly comforting eyes. She smiled as she yawned.

"Arashi~" She smiled as she stretched her arms "It's night time~. Why did you wake me up?~"

"It's Saint. He told us to meet us somewhere"

"Oh" She frowned "I guess it's time huh?"

"Who knows" He shrugged "There might be something wrong with the case and they need to talk to you"

"Where are we going?"

"I'll check later" He stood up and open the wardrobe "Let's get dressed and get going"

Annabelle grinned as saluted mockingly "Yes sir"

After Annabelle had entered his life many things had changed. His eating habits, his living habits and even his clothes. Especially his clothes. After seeing his combat gear, the one that made him look like a wannabe monk, Annabelle insisted on helping him design a new combat gear.

The core of his new armour was the light dark grey plating that went over the black underlay and covered parts of his body that remained static, unmoving, such as his forearms, his chest and his legs. They were just short enough to leave his joints free to move, letting him keep his mobility that was essential to his fighting style. The armour was all covered with a long dark cloak with a hood. He admitted that the cloak helped him hide any weapons he might use and would keep him warm in the wild but he felt as though he was stealing from Ruby's red cloak.

Also, he made note to complement the Advanced Engineering Division on getting his combat gear done so quickly.

Looking over at Annabelle he rolled his eyes as she fitted on her own combat gear. While they were getting combat gear for Arashi, Annabelle thought it would be a great idea if she got one of her own. She reasoned her skill with her Semblance warranted her to have one. Too bad she was not a Huntsman though, he could not order her one. Instead he let her keep one of the suits he had. She was not satisfied but at least it shut her up.

"Look at you Mr. Handsome" Annabelle purred, taking one long look at Arashi "I gotta say, my designing skills are top notch"

"But you picked this out of a magazine"

"Shut up Arashi"

The Faunus laughed. Fitting on the last pieces of plate armor Arashi was about to leave with Annabelle before he saw something shining on his desk. It was the Elburn key. Picking it up Arashi held up to his eyes "Do you think we should take this? I mean, it was the key that the man who attacked us was after. Even though it is useless I could probably find some use for it"

"I think we should take it" she said "This could be our last time seeing each other"

"…Ok I know that I said that meeting Saint could mean something different but you don't have to be pessimistic about it"

"I know, I know" She smiled, stepping closer the Arashi "But it's always good to assume the worst. That way, we can prepare for it"

Arashi paused, before he drew her into a hug "Yea, it is. If it is our last time together I just want you to know I will to stay by your side to the very end, even if I'm not physically there. I won't leave"

"And If I ever get in trouble, will you come help me?" She asked "Will you be my knight in shining armour?"

"Of course I would" Was the words that came immediately "I will be whatever you need me to be"

"…Thank you, Arashi" Annabelle giggled, stepping away and snatching the key out of Arashi's hand "Enough sentimental feelings. Lets go!"

The boy grinned right back at her "I second that motion"

* * *

><p><strong>*Ding*<strong>

Stepping out of the elevator and into the lobby, Annabelle and Arashi turned heads. Arashi because of the dangerous look of concentration and professionalism had created a deadly, mysterious aura around him. It made the people feel a dangerous curiosity as they looked at him. Eyes were drawn to Annabelle because of the cute yet professional look the suit had brought to her form. It was strange yet attractive to see a young girl wear a suit that looked to cling to her figure. Just one look at her told a man that she was different. And different was something the men in this world looked for.

Annabelle enjoyed the looks of lust and attraction aimed at them. It was the first time that she was the centre of attention. That was when she realised that the girls were looking at Arashi as well. There was a ping of jealousy in her heart and before she knew it, she had licked arms with him, breaking the hearts of practically every teen that happened to be in the lobby. Arashi looked at Annabelle clinging to him strangely.

"What are you doing Annie?" He whispered

She hesitated before answering, but in the end settle with the truth "I want you to hold me. I want you to hold me close"

Arashi only smiled. Stepping outside Arashi led Annabelle to an underground garage next to the apartment complex. Using a terminal near the entrance, Arashi caused gears on the other side of the door to rumble and clank. When the garage door opened, it revealed… A shitty rusted blue car that looked like it was bought with a used chewing gum and a pack of cigarette butts. Annabelle stared at Arashi blankly.

"I only just got my licence ok. I don't trust myself with a car worth more than a few thousand Lein" He defended himself. She continued to stare "It's not all that bad. I spent a few thousand more refurnishing the inside and the engine. Trust me when I say she's more deadly than she looks"

"…Lets just get going" She said off handily, purposely giving off a fake impression of disappointment to make Arashi feel bad. Inside she was laughing.

God it was so fun messing with him.

Getting inside, Annabelle had to admit that Arashi was not kidding when he said that he had the inside refurnished. The seats felt like it was made with high grade cotton and the dash board had a slick shape to it, like it was made for a high end business car. She could feel the satisfaction radiating off Arashi as he turned on the car, bringing it to life with a roar. The engine defiantly did not sound like it belonged to a rusted car like this. It sounded like it was ready for battle! Boy did this car look deceptive.

Looks of rust but handles like a beast.

She looked at Arashi who smirked right at her "More deadly than she looks huh?" She grinned, leaning back into the seats "Show me"

Arashi pressed his hand into his chest and bowed "Yes, my lady"

Pressing on the gas pedal the car picked up speed with the acceleration of a sports car and flew out of the garage with a slight air time. About a week ago Arashi would have said that he didn't need a licence or a car. All he was legally able to drive was an airship because of the rudimentary training he had received before entering the S&D division. But again, Annabelle insisted that he get one right away. To skip all the hassle of the civilian licence test, Arashi pulled some strings and did it the hard way. He went to the Battlecore division. If you can drive without getting killed and stay on the track in the middle of a live ammo practice range then you are fit to drive.

That instructor was crazy.

Beside him, Annabelle was laughing. He could not put into words how musical her laughter was. It was something he was going to miss once all this is over. Maybe, if he pulled the right strings he could get her into a Huntress program. She had the skill to be a Huntress and he was sure, with the right training she could survive the reclamation mission. Maybe he could get her into Beacon. There she could make friends just like he had. Maybe.

Shaking his head Arashi looked on the small monitor installed into the dash board telling him where to go. It was to the Faunus district. He wondered why Saint would lead him to that particular district even though he held no power of it. They had their own precinct with their own police force. And Arashi knew through experience that the people of that district don't take too kindly towards someone not of their own kind.

Seeing the destination in the distance, Arashi saw that it was a church. It was an old church that looked a bit worn out and was in need of repair but it looked like it was still in use if the orange light of candles shining through the stained glass were any indication. Pulling over outside the church he was able to see the bold metal letters hanging above the doors. It was the church of Saint Adam. He was a Faunus Saint that who fell into a forbidden love with a Human and served as a symbol of connection and equality among the two people. The last he heard, the message belonging to him and his lover were not popular with the older generation.

"This is it?" Annabelle mused "Doesn't this seem a bit unusual"

"An unusual meeting place means a safe meeting place" Arashi rehearsed "Besides, Saint grew up on the streets. He probably knows the layout of the outer districts better than most people in Vale" Digging into the cabinet he pulled out six revolver bullets and gave it to Annabelle "Take this. Just in case"

"Ok" She took the bullets and loaded it into her gun "Now lets go"

"Right behind you"

When they opened the doors to the church, which was already unlocked for one reason or another the two were hit with a sense of ancient holiness that came from the old wax candles and the even older book that lay open on the alter. It was really something, seeing this many candles lit in one place. With how advanced this civilisation had become the people had forgotten some of the more simple things like the candle and its history. It was used for light, mainly for reading scholars and holy churches like this one, but also for candle lit dinners which slowly disappeared from the minds of the people. It was thanks to books that Arashi knew what candle lit dinners were.

"It's dusty in here" The young woman beside him said, waving away the dust in front of his face before she took a breath

"But it's nice isn't it?" Arashi looked to the ceilings where painted pictures of angels were displayed to comfort the sleeping Sunday church goers "I could just hear the hums of the payers still echoing from the empty seats"

"Poetic" Annabelle complemented "It doesn't suit you"

Arashi pouted "I can be poetic if I wanted to" He looked around "It seems that Saint is not here yet"

Ignoring the boy, Annabelle walked up to the altar and sighed dreamily "You know, I always wanted to get married"

"Don't we all" Arashi said, sitting down on the front row "Huntsmen don't tend to live that long so a lot of us seem to get things done before our time comes. I've seen people marry just before the Reclamation mission. Most of them die, and the ones who do live comes out of that hell hole alone"

"Then does that mean you want to marry one day?" She asked with her back turned to him, hiding the look of hope on her face

Arashi hummed in thought "Yea sure one day, f I'm ever lucky enough to find someone. But not yet. I don't feel like I'm ready for love yet"

"Then how about practice?"

Arashi tiled his head "What do you mean by 'practice'?"

She turned around so that she was facing him "I mean practice having a wedding. You don't want to be unprepared do you?"

"Hmmm" He thought. Abruptly, he stood up "Might as well. I don't even know what to do in a wedding so this could be educational"

Annabelle hid her smile "Yes, educational…"

Stepping up to the altar, the two stood looking at each other in the eyes. Holding out her hand, Annabelle instructed "Take my hands" When he took her hands his a gentle yet strong grip, she told him "I'll say my vows first, the you go"

"Right"

Annabelle took a deep breath "Arashi, will you have me to be your wedded wife, to love me, comfort me, honor and keep me. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for so long as we both shall live?"

"I do"

"Now repeat it to me" She said

Arashi nodded "Annie, will you have me to be your wedded wife-"

"Husband" She corrected

"Husband. I knew that" He laughed. Then something clicked in his mind "Wait Annie, I heard that you can make your own vows. Can I do that?"

She looked surprised "…Sure"

Smiling Arashi spoke his vows "Annie, will you have me as your wedded husband. Will you love me when no one else will, comfort me even in my weakest moments, and keep me when I have nothing left. Will you promise to protect me like I have done for you, will you be my pillar to lean on and will you continue to be my teacher, my friend and my eternal companion, till death too us part?"

Tears started to fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Under the guise of practice, an unknown wish she had not known existed was fulfilled. There was something indescribable flowing though her veins and made her heart burn with passion she had not felt before. It took over her body easily for she did not attempt to fight the feeling, nor did she ever want to. If this was heaven, she did not want to leave.

"Annie? Arashi tiled his head "What are you doin-"

The kiss came fast and unexpectedly. With it came a feeling that washed over him. Her irresistible soft lips were intoxicating and it forced him into a trance that he could not fight off. His eyes closed and his hands moved on its own. He did not realise his own arms bringing her closer to his body and a hand cupping her cheek like it was delicate jewel, just as her hands playfully stoked his head and Faunus ears. When the wave of pleasure ended and their lips brought apart, Arashi whispered something that came from the depths of his love struck heart. Something he would wish he had never said.

"…Ruby"

"What?"

Before anymore words could be spoken, someone shouted at the entrance creating an echo in the empty church "Arashi! Are you here? It's me Saint!"

Turning away from Annabelle, Arashi did not see the heart broken look on her face. What was she expecting? Arashi was indeed very clueless about things like this. And that Ruby girl…She must be the Ruby from his team. She had felt what Arashi felt when he saw her in his memories. Maybe she was just trying to trick herself into believing that he felt nothing for her. But she was just fooling herself in the end.

_God, I'm an idiot_ She thought

"Saint! It's good to see you!"" Arashi waved to the man who had shown up at the entrance "So what is this all about huh? Is there something wrong with the case?"  
>"No nothing at all" He smiled grimly "I'm here to make a deal"<p>

"Deal?" Arashi asked "What do we need a deal for?"

"Not with you" Saint pointed something behind Arashi "With them"

"Arashi!" Arashi spun around with speed rivalling sound and saw, with horror a man holding Annabelle by the neck, holding her gun in his hands. His hand was brought up on instinct with electricity charged in his fingers ready for firing. But the power he had stored in his fingers did not fly because of the hard blow threatening to shatter the back of his skull, bringing him to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Or a sack of anything really.

Curled up into the fetal position, Arashi had his eyes shut because of the overwhelming pain. But even still he heard someone kneel right beside his squirming body. His eyes opened for a fraction and he saw the same dark figure that attacked him and Annabelle at the apartment. "The thing is, trust is a blind fold" The man said "A blind fold that many of the normal folk always want to put on willingly. When I hear about you, I thought you realised this as well. I felt a sense of camaraderie with you, someone I never met. Imagine my surprise when I see you like this…Sickening really"

Arashi did not waste his attention by listening to him. Instead he focused it towards Annabelle. He tried to reach out to her just as she faded into unconsciousness from the hand around her neck "A-Annie" He croaked

The man above him huffed and stepped on Arashi's hand, making him scream when his fingers nearly bent in a direction it was not supposed to move in "Listen when I'm speaking, assassin" Looking at his minion holding the girl he shouted "And you! Don't kill her. I want to ask her some questions"  
>"Hey you" Saint said to the man "This is it. I held up my end of the deal and now you have to hold up yours"<p>

"Of course" The man said "As promised we will aid you"

"Agh!" Saint dropped to the ground quickly, revealing a soldier with a gun in his hands.

He looked at his boss and shrugged "Cops. A bunch of gullible idiots" Seeing Arashi trying to get back up, the soldier walked up and kicked him so hard he lifted off the ground for a very brief second before landing on his back. Air rushed out of his lungs and out his mouth, carrying saliva and trace amounts of blood when a boot stomped on his stomach. He barely managed to open his eyes to see the soldier holding his rifle ready to hit him with the stock "Nighty night"

And his vision went dark.

* * *

><p>I could tell you how Arashi's head throbbed with unbearable pain. I could tell you how the juices in his brain felt like they were going to spill out of the cracks that he could feel forming along his skull. But that would be redundant as the feeling of pain was not his most pressing concern right now. In his jumbled mind mixed images merely swerved around the memory of his last few moments before he was knocked out. That and the raging, flameless fire that was his anger.<p>

"Annie…" He uttered. Just by saying her name, he drew strength that he knew he held in him. He tried using his hands to push himself up but they would not budge from their place behind his back. With his strength and body returning Arashi felt the thick metallic bands restraining his hands. His rage flared when he felt the bands seeping his strength from his body, making it so that he could not draw upon his Aura.

"It's no use" He heard "Those hand cuffs are made to absorb Aura. They were meant for torture…but I don't think you have to worry about that"

"Saint" Arashi grinded his teeth. Sitting up Arashi glared at the man he had once trusted "Don't you fucking talk you traitor"

"What's the point" Saint sighed. If Arashi was not so angry he would have heard his dejected, hopeless tone "All my work is done for. All for nothing…"

Arashi tried to launch himself at Saint but found that a metal chain connecting to a metal collar wrapped around his neck stopped him "AGHHHHH! If I could reach you Saint I would tear your throat open with my teeth!"

"And I would let you" He tilted his head and showed that he had a collar as well. Spitting at his feet Arashi sat back against the wall and tried to fiddle with the contraption draining his Aura. Seeing this, Saint sighed again "It's useless Arashi…Just give up"

"AHHHHHHH!" Arashi's head jerked up at the scream that had echoed through the vents. That scream. That voice! Annie!

"No. I have to save her" He shouted, his desperation tearing his vocal cords with its strength "I am not losing anyone else. Not today. Not Annie"

"Not how you are now" Saint shook his head "That man out there, he is known as the Juggernaut, The unbeatable mercenary"

Letting his struggles end but not his glare Arashi asked the question that hung in the air "Why did you do it…Saint? Why did you betray your country?"

"I did not betray my country!" He shouted in defence before shrinking back into his corner of the darkroom. The flame of a lone candle flickered in the eerie silence "I did not betray my country. I was going the best to prepare her… The White Fang, I alone saw the massive threat they posed to this county and I was the only one willing to do anything about it. I made a contacted the Juggernaut and his mercenary squad. I wanted to them to help me secure a future for this country… But instead of money they wanted something else…"

Arashi put two and two together "You helped them kill Annie's family!"

"I was supposed too" He corrected, though he was not proud to do so "They wanted me to help them with one of their contracts. I was supposed to keep everyone away from the building so they can get the key to bank. The plan was that I say indoors that day and mute any orders saying to check that building, but then you came. You ruined everything. You killed those men that day"

"Don't you dare blame me!" He screamed "It's all on you that your partners died that day! It's your fault that a family was nearly slaughtered! I was right to take Annie from you, who knows what you have done to her" He spat at him again, this time in his face "Look at yourself. You took a vow to protect Vale and her citizens but instead you trampled that vow"

"If there is a something I learned coming off the streets is that the needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few" He rehearsed, like he was trying to convince himself of something "I am not proud of what I have done. But I knew that someone had to get their hands dirty to keep this country safe. Someone willing to become a pillar and hold everyone up. Who else could I trust with this task if not me?"

Arashi lowered his head as this conversation began to tread of familiar territory "What use is a single pillar when it crumbles under its own weight? You were naive to think you can do this alone. This is something that even the divisions are worried about so this is not a battle you should take on alone. There are brave men and women who are willing to stand by your side, if only you just trust in them"

"And look where trust brought us" He laughed grimly "Trust kills"

"So does disloyalty" Arashi said "I know for a fact that people trust you because you had earned that trust. The people look up to you and your comrades want to be you. They all trust you, all the hundreds of thousands of people in this city! I trust you! But you betrayed that trust. Trust is what brought us here but it can get us out! It can save this country! It can save everyone you hold dear. Annie, she trusts me! I promised her that I will be there in her time of need! And I will be there!"

"AGHHHHHHH!" Pulling on his hand cuffs once more, Arashi tried again to break them apart this time not relying on physical strength but strength of will. Fuelled with determination and the memory of all that he had lost Arashi could feel the bending of metal under his returning power of lightning. His dad, his mum, his sister! He will not lose Annie like he had lost them! Suddenly new memories started to fill his mind. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jayce, Ozpin, Glynda! He had lost so much in his life but he had gain even more! With their will, he will have the strength to carry on!

The handcuffs shattered and a powerful blue form surrounded his body. Grabbing the metal collar he crushed it in his hands. Standing up Arashi looked down at Saint watching the boy that shined like a saint, holding out his hand "I promise you that I will be there with you Saint! I will be there to help you hold up our country! Together we shall be the pillars that hold up this country! Will you trust in me Saint?!"

"Trust kills…" Saint's eyes steeled with determination "But I am not afraid of death!"

* * *

><p>"Agh!"<p>

Annabelle' screams filled the empty halls of the church. That combined with the eerie stone statues and old items of worship made the mercenaries uneasy. Most of them were situated in the main room, the place of worship where their boss was asking his questions so they could feel at least somewhat safe from the wrath of the Saints. Though two particularly brave, unlucky men took the job of guarding the two prisoners. They were instructed to leave the boy alive while the praised 'Saint of the streets' was kept alive just for the purpose of finding an more ideal place to kill him.

One of the two mercenaries guarding the door from the outside looked at the other "Do you think this is morally right?"

The other man looked at him weirdly "What are you talking about?"

"We're interrogating a little girl" He paused as another scream echoed "Don't you think there should be some lines we can't cross"

He deadpanned "Says the man who kills for a living"

***Bang***

"What the hell was that?" He looked at the door he and his partner was guarding "I think it came from here"

Grabbing onto the handle, he paused "Hey, don't you this is a bad idea? Walking towards the noise is the most common mistake in a horror movie"

"Shut up and open the god damn door!"

The door suddenly flew open throwing one of the men out of the way. The other mercenary tried to bring his rifle up but his brain functions ceased before he could give the command to fire when his body was separated from his head. The mercenary on the floor looked on in fear when his partner's head dropped to his side. Bringing his gun up he fired wildly through the door hoping to kill the attackers in this narrow hallway.

The Juggernaut's head shot up when he heard bullets fire in the direction of the prisoner's makeshift holding cell. The gun fire was loud and with the insane echo the church made, the police would be on their way soon. He growled at the stupidity of his new recruits. He would have the head of the man who was stupid enough to fire his gun!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…But it seems that someone had already beaten him to it, judging by the scream as it was quickly muffled with the sound of a gurgling blood filled throat.

Looking to the cowards up on the second level he shouted at them "You lot! Go find who it making that noise and kill them!"

"Y-Yes sir!" They shouted back before running deeper into the church. Looking back at his captive the Juggernaut saw Annabelle smiled through her bleeding mouth. A small ejection of blood showed to him that she was trying to laugh. It was a great feat really, to laugh while she hung upside down via chain tied to the legs but considering what she had been though he doubted her mind was in all the right places anymore.

"What are you laughing about?" He asked "Those little Aura absorbing cuffs I got on you are also on him. Your boyfriend won't make it pass through all those men in the state he's in, even if he is a huntsman"

"A-Arashi…is not…weak" She croaked "He's…s-stronger…than you"

"Agh!"

The Juggernaut turned around and was hit with surprise when he saw all his men that stayed in the room with him all fall down almost simultaneously with their necks were opened with a steaming cut, as if they were slit with a burning blade. Or unnatural lightning. His experience was credited to save him in this moment when he just heard the light foot steps behind him. But even as he moved out of the way he was still hit by a torrent of lightning which threw him back to the other end of the room.

"Don't underestimate me" Arashi said, his tone cold as ice. Suddenly the unseen cut in the chain holding Annabelle's legs managed to separate the metal, letting her fall down where Arashi was waiting. Catching her he used his lightning to cut through all of her restraints.

Annabelle had nothing to say as Arashi already knew that she was grateful. Instead she looked down at her ribs she said "I'm injured. I won't be much help unless I can get more blood"

"No problem" Arashi showed her his hand bloody with the life water of the dead or dying men around the room "Drink up"

"You brat" Juggernaut raged as he picked himself off the ground, ignoring the distance gun fire. Looking at the two teens he saw that the girl was standing tall now, being supported by a thin layer of blood she had drained from his stupid minions "Tsk, you think you're the only who can do that? Fall before my ultimate defence!" Knocking his own fists together his body shone bright before he was soon covered by a strange white energy, giving him the appearance of a faceless behemoth.

"It's like an exo suit party in here" Arashi quipped, making his lightning covered body glow brighter. Dropping into his aggressive stance he readied himself to attack "Lets see which is better. The ultimate defence, or the ultimate offence!"

With speed unlike any other Arashi was behind the Juggernaut before he could blink. With electricity as strong as that of an actual bolt of lightning concentrated into a single point in his hands it made light bright enough to take the Juggernaut by surprise. He paid the price for his unguarded form when the energy came right at with full force straight towards his neck. But like Arashi thought it was enough to even crack the unknown energy surrounding the Juggernaut's body.

There was short time where Arashi had to fall down to the ground before he could move again and the mercenary took full advantage of it by turning forming an armblade with his Semblance and went to cut the boy in half, backed with the momentum of his turning body.

With how fast the blade was coming Arashi was remarkable calm when it hit him. That was because of the underlay of protective blood he felt under his clothes. Grabbing the armblade Arashi took the man by surprise again when he moved himself so that he was on his shoulders. Feeling the remnants of his last attack still there at the back of his neck Arashi worked on making a weak point in this man's unbreakable armour.

The Juggernaut felt Arashi trying to attack his neck again and slammed him into the wall. Reaching over and grabbing the disoriented assassin he threw the small boy to the floor. He lifted his heavy boot and was about to turn his head into mincemeat but was knocked unbalanced when a miniature explosions hit the side of his head. Across the room Annabelle smirked as her barrel cooled. Seeing her with the gun the Juggernaut realised what was in the bullets.

_Dust!_

Holding his hands out the Juggernaut shot out six shards of light at the annoying girl. Using the left over blood in the bodies of the dead mercenaries Annabelle manipulated them in front of the projectiles where the shards ripped through their bodies. Like a disease the white energy travelled up the dead men's body and turned their body into the shards of light, made up of the same energy as the man was using. Oddly, the energy evaporated leaving no trace of their bodies.

"Don't get hit!" Appearing beside Annabelle Arashi held his fingers up like a gun just as the Juggernaut did the same. Bolts of lightning and shards of both light and solid blood flew through the air. The Juggernaut easily fired more attacks as his powers were not weakened beforehand. Realising they were slowly losing the slug fight Arashi had to think of something quick. The idea came to him when he saw blood on the floor next to the Juggernaut "Annie! Cover him!"

Taking the command like a pro Annabelle sent a wave of blood at the Juggernaut as Arashi stepped in front of her to protect her from the shards of light. The projectiles stopped coming when Annabelle managed to completely snuff out the light of his protection with a thin layer of blood. It didn't need to be any thicker as Arashi was there once again on his shoulders holding onto his head. And together, they flew.

Bolt was a technique designed for fast movement. It entitled the user to imbed lightning into one's body where he could manipulate it, and his body at will. Draining on his powers Arashi felt so empowered that the cost felt light nothing. Channelling the energy through the blood, Arashi used bolt to drag the juggernaut along with him. Zipping across the room all Annabelle could see are brick walls exploding from their place and the neon like trail Arashi left behind him.

Suddenly the floor exploded into a dust cloud. Emerging from the cloud Arashi threw away one of his now broken armband "Unbeatable my ass"

"Is he dead?" Annabelle asked walking up to him

Arashi shrugged "He's not breathing so one could assume"

Without warning a bloody hand grabbed Arashi's leg and he was thrown across the room. Annabelle did not get away fast enough and was grabbed by the now defenceless and bloody Juggernaut. Arashi watched helpless as Annabelle was stabbed in the stomach with a dagger made of that strange light before she too was thrown over Arashi and through the brick wall behind him.

"Annie!" Arashi shouted. With his attention elsewhere the Juggernaut got close up to Arashi with a regenerated armblade ready to kill him. In a twist of fate Saint appeared out of nowhere and shoulder barged the Juggernaut away.

"Arashi! Get up!" He shouted "I set the charges. You have to run!"

Looking up at Saint Arashi spotted the grave bleeding wound he was holding "Saint! You're bleeding!"

"Just go! Turning around he fired his rifle just as men ran out of the doors where they were slaughtered "Go Arashi! I put my trust in you! Go save this country!"

"…Thank you Saint. I won't disappoint you" Realising that Saint did not intended to leave Arashi stood up and ran outside. He did not look behind him as dozens of bullets were fired at Saint, tearing though his muscles and bones like they were paper. Then the world lit up in flames when the supports of the church exploded, making the old structure crumbled under its own weight and knocking Arashi to his knees. Picking himself up from the ground Arashi took one last look at the rubble.

"In the end, you really were a good man" Arashi muttered, before bringing his hand up to a salute "…It's been an honour working with you, John"

"A-Arashi"

"Annie?" Turning around Arashi saw Annabelle laying on the ground holding the glowing wound where she was stabbed. Suddenly hit by how grave the situation was Arashi knelt next to her, holding up her head for her to breath. Arashi used his Semblance to transfer some of the pain she had into his body to relieve her of his pain. He could hear in the distance the sirens of the ambulance and fire trucks "Hold on Annie! Help is coming"

"A-Arashi" She gasped, looking down at her wound. Just like the corpses, her body was disappearing in wisps of energy "I…I sorry…I think…I'm dying, Arashi"

"No no NO!" Arashi shouted, grabbing hold of her hands "I won't let you die! Not here!"

Even in her pain, she stilled smiled. Grabbing on to his hand, she brought it up to her cheek "W-what…Am I thinking?"

Brushing her cheek, Arashi used his Semblance so that their emotions and memories were linked. Then he felt it. With their minds connected he felt a strong emotion that made his heart pump. It was so strong that it held up in the face of death. It felt wonderful, amazing! He knew it. It was love. And it was directed at him. It was that same strange addicting feeling that he felt inside of him. The same feeling he felt every time he thought of…

"You love me" Arashi realised. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're not meant...to tell someone" She croaked. As more of her body started to fade away she felt less pain, and less attached to this world. Weakly she brought up her hand and brushed the tears away from Arashi's cheek. "…Even if it's just a lie…Tell me you love me"

They say actions speak louder than words. Leaning down Arashi laid down a kiss on her lips. It was light and small but it was equally as powerful and passionate as the one earlier than today. Through the kiss Annabelle could feel how Arashi did not want to lose her. How much he wanted her to stay. It made her feel happy. For just this moment she wanted to forget about that other girl. For just this moment, it was just her and Arashi.

When they separated, the light that slowly ate away at Annabelle's body started to crawl up her neck.

With her last moment drawing near, she cupped Arashi's cheek once again and whispered into Arashi's ear as he held her fading body close to his own.

"It's ok to be weak"

Just as the rain started to fall aid finally reached the downed church.

There they found a boy crying, cursing the world for taking another from him.

And in his hands was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>In more ways than one, the one she loves is very weak. Very very weak.<strong>

**But even so, he tries his best not to be.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh cliffhanger. Yea you guys aren't going to find out what's in that room until later on in the story.<strong>

**But on the bright side, I get to write about the girls again! Yay! I missed them so much. I plan to have more interactions with Blake because you know, Faunus got to stick together. In the first season I felt like that Blake did not get enough attention and I didn't know how to deal with such a secluded character like hers. Now that she's more active, I can somewhat say I got a feel for her character.**

**Anyway, what did you guys feel about the first Arc in my second story about Arashi? I dabbled a bit into the romance but just for story purposes because Annabelle's death is necessary for Arashi to have purpose. So for you guys thinking 'didn't you say that you concentrate on story over romance', don't worry. I'm a sick individual and would bring in new characters only to kill them to advance the plot :D**

**Still, I was getting attached to Annie myself. I tried to make her as perfect as possible in my eyes so that when Arashi revealed that he liked Ruby, it would mean shit's getting real. Oh did I ruin that for you? **

**Which reminds me, I haven't did a 'what you should have learnt' since the start of this story. So I'm going to start now.**

**What you should have learnt in no specific order is:**

**-Annabelle has the hots for Arashi**

**-Annabelle died**

**-Arashi has some feelings for Ruby**

**-Saint betrayed Arashi**

**-Saint redeemed himself**

**-Saint died**

**-Arashi is going to save Vale, his own way**

**-The mystery of Rumple S. Skin deepens**

**-The people responsible for the death of the Winter family is as of yet still unknown**

**-Some shit about trust**

**And there you have it folks. I assume that in America where my main audience is that it's the school holidays like over here so you have plenty of time to read this!**

**And so here we are again where I say good bye. Lets not delay!**

**This is Loric Kane, signing out**

**Ja Ne!**


	22. Teacher and student

**Yo Loric Kane here!**

**So I had an idea. What if someone writes a story about a normal person with no power in the RWBY universe? I always wondered what the gap in powers would do to separate the people. That idea developed into a plot where Humans do not have Aura or Semblance but the Faunus does. Then the Humans would be forced to use their smarts and wits to get them places in the world.**

**Neat plot huh? I plan on writing this after I finish with Arashi's story. That is if I am still interested in writing by then.**

**Anyway this was a very frustrating chapter for me because this was originally supposed to be split into two individual chapters. But I could not expand on the ideas good enough so I merged the two into one. Even then it barely met my standards of a chapter.**

**This chapter by the way is half about Arashi's relationship with his team and the advancement of the plot.**

**Oh and don't worry about any plot holes. They're supposed to be answered much much later.**

**And so here you go! Chapter 5 of the prodigy child!**

Chapter 5:

Teacher and student

Arashi lined up along with all the other teachers of Beacon, welcoming the students back after a long much need break. It was unnecessary but it was tradition. A tradition that Arashi wished with all his heart that did not exist. It was very awkward standing next to his old teachers as equals and downright frustrating as he was placed between the bombastic Professor Port and the hyper Professor Oobleck.

Thankfully Arashi had his mind to mute his ears from being chatted off by his two ex-teachers. And it's not like he could help it. Lately his mind has been tired and wary like he had not slept in days. That simile wouldn't be far from the truth though as something haunted his mind for the last few days. And that thing had to do was love.

Arashi vowed to himself when Yami was becoming much more active that he would not fall in love in fear that they will get hurt. It was going so well too until both Ruby and Annabelle came into his life. Arashi had no doubt that he had feelings for the cute red head. But when he felt Annabelle's love for him it got him thinking. Why did he have these feeling for Ruby and not the girl who seemed perfect in every possible way? Why?

"Arashi!" Snapping out of his day dream Arashi looked to the unloading transports and saw Ruby waving at him from a distance. Crossing the space in an instant Ruby was right in front of him holding onto his hands "Hi ya Arashi! It's been so long!"

"It's only been two weeks Ruby" he rolled his eyes. Smiling at his apprentice he placed his hand on her shoulder "But yes, it has been a long time. How have you been? Where's your sister?"

"Yang? She's getting here" Ruby looked off to the side, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Suddenly she gained a sparkle in her eyes "And what about you? I saw you on the news last night. You were working with the Peace keeping corps right?! What was it like? Was it cool?!"

Arashi's smile faltered ever so slightly. This was what he was thinking about. Ruby was very much an optimist, a very dangerous and unattractive trait for Huntsmen, weapons of the state, to have. It was cute, but the world did not work they why she thinks it does and it would kill her someday. Annabelle on the other hand was a realist. She understood the good and the dark of the world and she realised that the world was not as straight forward as it seems, something that Ruby before Beacon did not understand.

"Yea it was" Arashi laughed "I got to hold some cool experimental gadgets while I was there"

"Really?! Like what?!"

"Now now Ruby" He playfully scolded "If I tell you everything now there will be nothing left to talk about. I promise I'll tell you later"

She pouted "Promise?"

"It's a promise"

"Ehehehehe, I just remembered. I got something for you" She giggled. Reaching behind her back she took out a small box. Arashi blinked. She had no pocket large enough to hide that box, then where did she put it?

"What is it?" He asked, accepting the box. Opening it up, he realised that it was a very…'Ruby' gift

"It's cookies! I made them myself" She beamed with pride "It's my first time making them. Go ahead eat up, eat up. Tell me what you think"

Arashi laughed, picking up a cookie "Cookies. Thank you Ruby"

"I hope it tastes good" Ruby added as Arashi took a bite "No one has tasted it yet. Everyone seemed to have something going on every time I give it to them…I wonder why"

The flavour was interesting on Arashi's tongue. It didn't taste that great, in fact it didn't taste like anything at all. Then he realised that his mouth had gone numb. Then it started to burn with flameless fire.

Swallowing the…thing Arashi struggled to smile "That was…an interesting meal"

"Really? Then go on, eat more!"

"…I think I'll save it for later"

There was another thing. Annabelle was a far better cook than Ruby. Her meats were cooked to perfection, and the juices tasted like they were tears of a god. Ruby on the other hand had cooking skills that was worse than his. And that was saying something. Sure his cooking left a bad taste on his mouth, an after taste that only alcohol was proven to burn but at least his cooking did not rape his taste buds.

"There you are Ruby!" Suddenly and thankfully a wild Yang appeared. Dripping her arm over her sister she waved casually at Arashi "Hey Arashi. How's life been treating you?"

"Oh you know same old, same old. Blood flying, bad guys winning, friends dying" Arashi laughed with a deceptive foul mood. It was morbid joke sure, but the girls did not seem to catch on.

"So do you know what we're supposed to be doing today?" Yang asked

"Nothing much" He shrugged "Today is kinda like your first day where you just explore and hang out as we wait for everyone to arrive"

"Then I guess we should start unpacking so we can have more free time" Ruby suggested

"Sure" Yang nodded

"Ok see ya later Arashi" Ruby waved in farewell. That would have been enough but she had to take it further. Still uncomfortable with physical contact with Ruby Arashi was frozen in his place when Ruby quickly enveloped him in a hug. It was quick and meant nothing to the normal person but…well you see where this is going. Before he knew it, Ruby was gone

"…Yea…Bye"

"You look stunned"

"Eh? You're still here Yang?" He looked at the yellow haired girl "Aren't you going with her?"

"Yea but there's no rush is there?" She laughed. Then she noticed the small box in Arashi's hand "…Your poor, poor bastard"

"It's not that bad" Arashi defended on instinct "It just needs a little more…flavour"

"I saw her use chilli powder" Yang deadpanned

"…That explains why my mouth is numb"

"Hahaha, well I best be going before Ruby come gets me" She grinned "Oh and drink some milk or something. That chilli is making your face look like it's blushing"

As Yang ran to catch up to her sister, Arashi tilted his head in confusion. There was once a time when Jayce kept sneaking high grade chilli powder in his food, hence he gained an immunity of sorts to its burning and face reddening affect. Walking to the fountain nearby, he looked down at his reflection. His cheeks were cherry red, but Yang got it wrong when she thought it was the chilli's fault because it was then Arashi felt his heart thumping inside his rib cage.

Arashi smiled.

True, Annabelle was a better cook than Ruby, more beautiful than Ruby's cute face, had a personality that better synced his own. It was true that he and a lot of other people would consider Annabelle perfect while dismissing Ruby as a kid. That was why he was confused. Why did he love Ruby?

But what Arashi began to realise was that love was a complicated thing. It did not work the same way his mind did and played by its own rhythm. Ruby was far from being Annabelle, that much is certain. It was that fact that led him to his conclusion and he began to realise that there was one simple reason to why he had feeling towards Ruby and not towards Annabelle. Why he would love her instead his perfect girl.

He loved Ruby because she was Ruby.

* * *

><p>Bullets these days were special. Though at first controversial the slugs inside the bullet casings bullets were replaced with a special Dust replacement which offered a variety of affects with the ones that made the biggest mess being one of the more popular picks. But even still Dust was expensive so to keep them as cheap as possible gun powder was still commonly used as the ignition. That means the travel speed of the bullet is relatively slow.<p>

The fastest travel speed of a bullet is about 4000 ft a second. That meant a person had to be 4000 ft away from the shooter to have one second to move out of the way. That little fact did not help the soldiers sleep at night. Luckily most bullets don't move that fast. What they should be worried about is the .50 BMG. One of the largest bullet cartridges it carries a bullet half an inch in diameter and enough gun powder to shoot said bullet a deadly 3000 ft it could blow a hole in 20mm steel plating 1500 meters away. That was if it were a normal bullet. If it were a Dust bullet…

It was numbers like these that flowed through Arashi's mind as a high impact 50. Cal bullet flew over his shoulder and shattered the truck of the tree he was camping in. In a flash of blue he was gone before a second bullet could hit his head. It was fortunate that typical lightning travels 3700 miles per second. That means that it is 6500 times faster than a bullet traveling at a mere 3000 ft. Even though he could only reach 1% the speed of lightning Arashi still travelled 65 times faster than the bullet.

So traveling through the forest at a cruising speed of 37 miles per second Arashi did not have to worry about a stray bullet hitting him in the head. Blinking into existence over a stream of water he knelt down and took a long drink. Drying the water off his hands Arashi jumped up to avoid a pillar of ice shooting up from the ground and moved into a back flip as circle magical discs flew at him in attempt to restrain his body.

Backing into a tree he took out a small knife, like he thought it would protect him from his attackers.

"I told you! Ranged attacks won't work on me!" He shouted into the treeline. He narrowed his eyes to his right "And neither with sword plays"

Ducking under a decapitating blow Arashi swiped his dagger making the shadow of his attacker to disappear. Swinging around with his blade Arashi was stopped by a defensive seal covering the black cat. With black cat did not give him time to rest and ripped her blade out of the tree and at the Faunus's chest only for him to blink away in a flash of blue. Appearing in between the river and the cat Arashi jumped around tauntingly.

"They say when a cat black crosses your path, you walk around" He laughed "I bet they never had a knife, don't you think Blake?"

"If they have a knife," Weiss jumped down from the tree and landed behind Arashi "the black cat brings some friends"

Arashi smiled happily as Blake went to engage him while Weiss held back to provide support. Without much room to strike Arashi continued to dodge and punish any mistake he spotted in Blake's attacks. It was evident that his speed outclassed the young Huntresses but with careful precision Blake and Weiss saw that they were slowly pushing Arashi back. Realising this they became impatient and their attacks suffered for it.

Seeing Blake over extend on a strike Arashi grabbed her hand and threw her over his shoulder and into a tree. Blake new her time was over when she saw a lightning wolf come out of Arashi and run straight at her. Weiss had sent a defensive seal to protect her team mate from the wolf and could not hope to react to Arashi as he crossed the field and slipped inside her defences. Thrusting his palm into her chest he sent a shock through her making her stumble back. Not letting her rest Arashi continued to get up close and shock her, making her guard fell rapidly.

Soon the energy flowing through her body stunned Weiss's muscles and her weapon dropped from her hands.

Deciding that her lesson was over Arashi stopped shocking her and simply flicked her head, making her drop to the ground.

"That was good. You're getting faster" Arashi yawned, stretching his muscles. An inferno consumed Arashi's feet the instant he jumped away. Where ever he landed a yellow blur followed him and tried to hit him only to find an empty spot in the dirt. Then just before the blur reached him again Arashi did not run. Swiping his hand he sent out an arc of lightning which hit the blur dead on. When the light faded Arashi smiled broadly.

"That was unusually fast for you Yang" He laughed "That must been you have been absorbing some sort of damage. I haven't attacked you. So could it be that the missing member of the team has a plan?"

"Are you going to talk or are you going to fight?" Yang taunted

Arashi held his hand up and started shooting out bolts of lightning at Yang. The girl held up a boxing stance and weaved through the bolts like the punches she trained herself to avoid. As Yang started to get closer Arashi found himself cornered with the stream behind his back. He was about to jump the stream before Yang flew straight at him. Ducking under her punch Arashi amused her with a light punching session.

"You might be tough Yang, but there is always a limit" He said. With lightning at his finder tips Arashi unleashed one powerful surge of lightning into Yang's body, enough to knock her out before she could use his energy against him. When the burnt and tired Yang stepped back with stunned muscles Arashi felt like his work here was done. Now all he had to do was find the last member of the team, where he would teach her some lessons. Unfortunately, Arashi made the one of the simplest mistake in the book.

He underestimated his opponent.

Three shadows jumped up into the air around Arashi. His body moved faster before he registered the attack coming from all sides. Even with natural lightning fast speed on his side Arashi hand to put effort into blocking the attacks that came one after another. Yang protected Blake and Weiss with her stone hard defence while they hang back where they worked together to attack Arashi with their blades, moving with practiced formation leaving no gaps for a counter attack.

_'They improved this much in such little time'_ Arashi thought _'I'm proud…But it's still not enough to stop m-Ack!'_

Then he tripped. For the first time in years, a Huntsman of the S&D division, a master of swiftness and speed, Arashi flippin Nii, tripped. Falling backwards time slowed down, where he managed to turn his head as see what had tripped him.

It was a ruby red mechanical scythe.

It the time it took him to process the information white seals had grown at the feet of team RWBY and they blurred away as his surrounding started to glow in all the colours of a rainbow. Then he landed on the ground.

***Boom***

Emerging out of the miniature mushroom cloud Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang looked like they have seen better days. But they still held their smiles high at their achievement. Arashi had not been taking it easy on them like other teachers would do. Every training session he would tease them and remind them of the gap in strength they had through physical demonstration. But now they had beaten him. Him! The famed prodigy of Beacon!

"We finally did it!" Ruby cheered. Holding her hand up high she shouted "Banzai!"

Though they were too tired to walk the girls held their hands up and cheered with the younger girl "Banzai!"

Realising what she was doing Weiss dropped her hand. After coughing her embarrassment away she mused "I thought he was going to beat us again. I can't believe that worked"

"It didn't"

"Eep!"

Standing behind Ruby, Arashi grinded his muddy teeth in anger, or maybe annoyance. His clothes were not burnt to a crisp rather they were dripping wet and his new armour trapped the water around his static limbs. Looking beyond Arashi the girls saw the stream which was now tainted with dirt and ash. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he did what he needed to do to survive. A few weeks ago they were have been worried whether he survived the explosion.

Now they were disappointed.

"Now" Arashi grabbed the hanging head band of his now free flowing hair "Would anyone mind telling me….what the hell was that!"

Again, a few weeks ago they would have felt intimidated by Arashi's anger. But now they didn't. Stepping up Ruby looked visibly proud "I did it"

He narrowed his eyes "Explain"

"We wanted to beat you for once" Yang answered "After the hell you forces us through we vowed that come this semester we would beat you! But first we needed money"

"We worked throughout the break" Blake continued "I caught stray pets, Yang lifted boxes, Weiss worked as a clerk, and Ruby delivered parcels"

"Hmp, it was the most embarrassing two weeks of my life" Weiss folded her arms "…But it was worth it to see you blown up"

"Ignoring your attempted murder that was not what I wanted" Arashi looked at Ruby "What I want was the plan and who made it"

Blake, Yang and Weiss looked at Ruby who giggled sheepishly "I planned it. It took me all semester and a lot of practice with uncle Crow but I made it. The plan was to simply push you into a certain place where we rig the place with explosives! Lots and lots of explosives!"

Arashi tilted his head "What did you practice with Crow…Oh don't tell me"

"I learned how to control your movements" She grinned "More specifically the movement of Huntsmen"

Arashi was stunned for words. There were three tiers of techniques Arashi like to separate things into. Tier one was techniques that were used to combat Grimm, the most simple creature with only one goal. You. Tier two was techniques used against military personal. Considering that today's military were made up of Dust armed bad asses trained to kill Huntsmen in case of war time, that was a feat in of itself. The third tier is of course techniques meant to combat Huntsmen, the hardest of the three tiers to learn.

And Ruby just used a third tier technique.

"Of course, I couldn't do it without you Arashi" Ruby smiled "You're the one who taught me how to plan, lead a team, and how to predict how people will react. Without what those things I would have never manage to do this"

Arashi blinked blankly before he started to laugh "Hehehehe AhahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, so this is what Ozpin was talking about. This feels great! I'm so proud of you all. You've all grown into wonderful Huntresses and an even better team" He whipped the tear of pride of his cheek, which did not do that much considering that he was still wet "You know what. This got me in a good mood! Take the day off, enjoy the first day back at school"

"Yea!" Yang fist pumped the air "Thanks Arashi. Lets go girls!"

Before the girls started walking away Ruby noticed Arashi staying where he was "Arashi? Aren't you coming with us"

"No no" Arashi waved them off "I…have something to do. Go on without me and I'll see you tomorrow"

"…ok" Arashi sent Ruby a smile when she looked worried. But the moment she left he dropped that smile.

His team was growing fast. He had trained them mostly in their individual skills because he had never had a team to develop team work skills with. He was worried that they would not be that strong in that area. But Ruby being the girls she was, gathered the team and created advanced battle techniques and formations that could best even him. And it made him proud to know that he gave her the knowledge to do that.

He was also happy that Ruby had grown into a great leader. He originally wanted this team to stay leaderless and officially it still is. He wanted team RWBY to be a team which relies on well thought out plans, plans which will be carried out with utmost efficiency and where every member of the team would pitch in with the planning. The girls it seems wanted a leader and seemed to choose Ruby for the job, though Weiss still says she wants the role.

And the pride he was feeling was blood pumping. But he also felt…jealousy.

When she arrived here, Ruby was just as strong as he was half way through his time at Beacon. After seeing how well she and her team was improving it was no doubt that they will soon grow stronger than he was. And he was threatened. It was his pride talking and he knew that he should not listen to it but it did have a point. What use is a Huntsman when the next generation would be better in every way? Obsolete, that's what.

"Ruby" Arashi muttered looking up at the sky, as if he was looking for an answer "Do you even need me anymore?...Will you leave me when I become weak?"

* * *

><p>After the attack on Beacon last semester there were still many things in need of repair and replacing. There was this one room highest most part of Beacon, and above Ozpin's office that was used as a storage room to store bits and pieces that were all in all worth very little. It was liberation of sorts when the room was blown up. Arashi wrote a report about using the extra space as an emplacement for an Anti-air turret or a defence platform. Imagine his reaction when Ozpin made ANOTHER office for himself.<p>

"…why" Arashi cringed when he looked up to see floating gears twisting and turning making it seem like he was in the middle of a clock tower.

"Gives the place that oomph it need am I right Arashi?" Ozpin chuckled across his desk, his face hidden behind the newspaper in his hands "I originally wanted flames raging behind me but the builders said that it was a health risk. Do you think I can get that repealed?" Folding up the newspaper Ozpin looked at the front page "It seems you have a very busy break Arashi. Couldn't get back into the action can you?"

Arashi quietened when he saw what was in the front page of newspaper. Written in big bold words the main article was named 'Death of the Saint'. Officially, two nights ago Vale's celebrated Saint of the streets, the savour of the poor and defender of the people died in an investigation that led him to the church. Arashi was credited to trying to save him but ended up being the only survivor. It was a small comfort to the people knowing that the men who were responsible for his and two other police officer's deaths were killed in the incident.

Only Arashi knew what the real story was and he preferred to keep it that way. John deserved to be remembered as the Saint he is, not some government conspirator.

Arashi sighed. He wanted to change the subject. He didn't want those old emotions to show now "Why waste money on another office Ozpin. You had a perfectly good office down stairs!"

"Hahahaha, I was about to talk to you about that" Ozpin opened his draws and pulled a small file. Opening it up he said "There was a reason why I made a new office for myself. I'm sure you've heard that students from the other nations are coming over here for the Vytal festival and that Beacon will be hosting them. Their kingdoms requested that they be allowed to take missions from our divisions"

"That will be a problem" Arashi said "The missions the divisions receive is harder than most. Some of the easier ones would kill in inexperienced students"

He nodded "I am aware of that. That is why I plan to assign official Huntsmen to bring the students along on those missions. Unfortunately my influence does not reach that far. That is where you come in" Taking out a small key he placed it in front of Arashi "I'm offering you the position as Beacon's S&D coordinator and head of the mission department. My old office has the resources for you to get in contact with the S&D division, organise missions throughout Vale and information on teams here at Beacon that are interested in the S&D Division. Your first job would be to find Huntsmen from the S&D division who will be willing to take the students"

"A job?" Arashi sat back "You're offering me a job. Here, at Beacon"

"I can't think of anyone better for the job" Putting down the file Ozpin spoke to Arashi with his full attention "You've grown Arashi. I'm not going to repeat what you already know but you have experience that very little people at this school have. There is still a lot for you to learn but you can give so much more. I believe that your are ready to move on teaching a team to teaching a school"

Arashi frowned as that rising sense of jealousy in his team came back in full force. Looking down at his lap he shook his head "I'm sorry Ozpin. I can't accept it…I don't feel like I'm worthy of such honour"

Ozpin knew Arashi long enough to tell that something was bothering him. The boy's hidden inferiority complex usually showed its face when he was troubled "What's wrong Arashi? You know you can talk to be about anything right?"

"I know Ozpin" The edges of his lips curled up slightly "I need some advice...I think I'm jealous of my team. They're growing so fast that I think they might be stronger than me in a year or so. Weiss has better control over her power than me, Blake is a genius when it comes to swiftness, Yang is just so strong and Ruby…She's becoming more deadly than me. Every timeI see them and their potential I feel as though I'm becoming more useless as a Huntsman"

"I see, I see" Arashi's old master nodded in understanding. His knowing smile showed that he saw something that Arashi did not "It's not something that you should be worried about Arashi. Every teacher experiences this situation very well. Teachers teach skills, nurture knowledge and share their wisdom. In a perfect world they would know everything there is, but no one is perfect. There are certain things that different teachers lack. Every one of them is flawed"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Teachers teach and students learn" He recited "But there comes a time when the student knows more than the teacher. In that case, the student becomes the master and the master becomes the student. Do you understand?" Arashi shook his head. Ozpin laughed "What I'm saying is the relationship between the teacher and the student goes both ways. There are things that the student learns from the master, and things that the master learns from the students. You say that your students are growing stronger and faster than you are. Well don't think of this as a gap in strength that will keep growing, instead think of this as an opportunity to grow with them"

Arashi smiled after a long silence "…Thanks Ozpin"

"That's good to hear"

"Hmmm, I got to get going now. But before that…" Standing up Arashi took the key to Ozpin's old office "I'll see what I can do about the S&D missions. They're a stubborn lot but I think I can get some Huntsmen to agree to let some students shadow them"

"Thank you, Arashi" Ozpin bowed his head as Arashi walked away "Hey Arashi, before you leave I wanted to ask you one thing. Why are you wearing an Elburn key around your neck? That's not a safe place to keep it"

Stopping by the door Arashi's hand drifted to the key that was tied around his neck with a small crude string. He smiled briefly as he remembered the legacy it held.

"This key…Is the key to saving Vale"

* * *

><p>Vale was a nation of hundreds of thousands. Of that number, half was Faunus and the other, Human. There had been words made to describe the people of not just Vale but the world. Human nature, Human kind, Faunus ferocity. Arashi had difficulty finding a word that encompassed all people. With words describing only one species while excluding the other he felt as though the two species were still separate despite what the pompous bureaucrats say claim.<p>

So he settled with calling them, the people. The people of the world, the people of the nation, the people of Vale.

The people. Arashi cared for the people. He did not want to hurt them whether they are Faunus or Human, and it pains him to do so when the world demands it. It could be his childhood to blame for his opinion on the matter. He had loving parents of both species and had fond memories around Faunus and Humans. Or it could have been caused by him being part of the impure subspecies called 'half-breeds', a mixture of Faunus and Human.

Regardless, he did not want anyone to die. When he heard of the White fang's recent increase in terrorist activities he still stubbornly refused to kill them, in hopes that they would return to their peaceful beginnings. Then when Laura explained the threat to him he sadly decided to pick up arms against them. Saint was one of the first to die fighting this threat. Hopefully his and Laura's attempt to defend Vale will be more successful.

Sitting at his desk Arashi turned on his computer on where countless ones and zeros flew across the screen. It was hard connecting Beacon's Cross Continental Transmit Centre to his computer without anyone knowing about it. But with some bribery and trickery he got it done. Using the powerful transmitters and receivers as well as its powerful computing power Arashi managed to create a hidden communication network by reactivating old satellites.

After a few minutes Laura was on his screen. Behind her was nothing but pitch black, giving Arashi no clue to her location.

Laura looked around at her surroundings "Arashi we have to be quick, the commander has ordered a sweep of the task force in case of an Intel breach"

"Got it" he nodded, taking out a folder he had prepared "What's been going on at your end?"

"Nothing major, but the task force had just finished setting up a network of spies around the capital of Vale. They're working on finishing building a net work on all the other nation capitals before they try anything big. I'll send you what I have on the locations of the spies" Laura paused "When you get the information don't lower your guard, ever. Just from looking at the information you can tell that the task forces reach goes far. Be careful not to attract their attention"

"Got it" He nodded "I don't have that much in terms of information but I what I do have is a plan. Or at least the beginning of one" Arashi lifted up the Elburn key he wore around his neck into view "This Laura, is my secret weapon. After my little…adventures as your replacement I stumbled on this little thing. With a little research I found out that it wasn't just a key to the Elburn bank, but something that could turn a war if there ever was one"

"What is your weapon?"

Arashi shook his head "Can't tell you, at least until I can be sure the task force is not corrupt. No organisation can grow that fast without a few holes"

Laura looked slightly offended at the accusation of corruption in the task force but accepted it after a bit of critical thought "I understand. So what do you plan to do with your 'secret weapon'?"

"I don't know. I haven't planned that far" He admitted "I do know is that I need soldiers. Loyal soldiers and Huntsmen who can fight beside me. But then that raises some issues. Where do I go to recruit them? What will guarantee their loyalty? How am I supposed get enough soldiers to fight a global criminal organisation?"

"We are not planning for war Arashi" Laura reminded "Remember, this is about stopping a civil war from breaking out before it happens. That is our main objective. Besides I heard that Atlas's academy had brought a sizeable chuck of their military with them for the Vytal festival"

"…Your right. I'm sorry"

A noise came from Laura's side of the computer but defiantly not from the woman "Damn, I have to go now. Don't try to contact me, I'll contact you"

When the line was cut Arashi was left to his own devices. Looking at the key in his hand he let memory it carried flow through him. The Elburn key was the only thing he had left to remember Annabelle by. There was no grave because no one wanted to pay for it, there was no picture because of her sheltered life. He took comfort that through his memento he had the chance of defending the Vale.

"Annie…"

It bothered him that there were so many holes in Annabelle's case. How did her father get a hold of an Elburn key? Who was the person who wanted Annabelle's family dead and how did they know about the key? Did they want the weapon? Who would want the weapon?

He shook the thoughts out of his head. He didn't need another bad night's sleep.

Still, perhaps he had gotten carried away when he was thinking on building an army to combat the White Fang. He knew quite well that fighting fire with fire will only end up with everyone getting burnt. But what should he do? What will be his first move on the chess board of Vale?

* * *

><p>Arashi hummed a merry tune as he walked through the hallways in the dormitory building. He felt refreshed, renewed after his talk with Ozpin mostly because of the brilliant new idea he came up with. He planned to remake the team's training schedule so that each member of team RWBY would take turn training the rest, including him. It was taking Ozpin's advice of learning from his students to the extreme. That was what made it so daring and exciting.<p>

Stopping at his teams door he was about to knock until he head Ruby yell through the door "The investigation begins!"

"Investigation?" Arashi raised his eye brow. He pressed his ear against the door to hear better.

"Everyone remember their rolls?" Asked Ruby

"You and I will head to the CCT to check Schnee records for any dust robberies or inconsistencies" It was Weiss. He knew that voice anywhere "Seeing as I'm a member of the family it shouldn't be a problem"

"Records?" Arashi muttered

"The White Fang has regular faction meeting to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning" That was Blake's voice. And what did she say?! There was a regular faction meeting and no one has picked up on it yet?! God damn it all! The whole bloody Peace keeping division was less reliable than a teenage girl!

And what where these girls thinking? They can't go out there and take on a criminal organisation like it was something they do every day! They're so reckless! This is the responsibility of the government, not students. He won't let them risk their lives fighting for peace, or freedom or any on those stupid reasons of fictional super heroes. Arashi would not, could not let them die for this cause. He will not lose them like everyone else!

Kicking down the door Arashi shouted at the frightened girls "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Arashi?!" Weiss exclaimed "What are y-"

"You! Don't talk!" he commanded "I don't know what in the world you're thinking getting involved with the White Fang but I will not let you throw away your lives"

"You heard" Blake realised

"Arashi, just listen to us first" Ruby begged "Let us explain"

He glared "There is nothing to explain. You four will not leave this school without my permission"

"Wow you really are a hard ass" Everyone looked outside the window where a familiar monkey boy was hanging upside down by his tail. He raised hand in greeting, or lowered it depending on whose point of view you were referring to "Sup"

***Click***

"Hey! Did you just lock me out?! Open up! Open up!"

Shutting the curtain so that he couldn't see the boy Arashi turned back around and faced his team "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"This is my fault" Blake said immediately "They're all doing this for me"

"Blak-"

"Don't" Arashi held up his hand to stop Yang from speaking "I want to hear this"

"I didn't want to tell any of the teachers about this, not even you Arashi" Blake admitted "It's not that I don't trust you its tha-"

"Get to the point Belladonna"

"…I was a member of the White Fang" She took Arashi's silence as a sign to continue "This might sound stupid to you but I can't watch the White Fang continue killing and attacking innocent people because of Roman. I know that it's because of Roman the White Fang has gotten so violent I know it. Roman is planning something big and he is using my old comrades to do it…You know our strengths Arashi. You know that we can help"

Outwardly Arashi looked like a stone statue. Inside he was connecting the dots. Here where the facts. He had a list of important names of people in crucial parts of Vale's government which was kept in a bank only accessible by the key kept by the Winter family. The people who wanted them dead also wanted the key and by extension the list and the secret weapon. That must mean they were the ones who told Saint to delete the copy of the list he had given him. Who would have the money to have that list destroyed? Who would want it destroyed and needed that weapon? The answer was so clear. And it was right in front of him the whole time.

The White Fang.

It was always them. It was them the whole time! Just when he had finally started to take action against him they had already taken someone from him! It had to be them. How far did their reach go? Are they planning for a mass assassination? Are they trying to cripple Vale that way? He had to dig deeper to find out. And unfortunately he kew of a way how.

"Arashi?" Ruby poked Arashi's blank face "Are you ok?"

Arashi blinked "…Yea. I'm fine" He coughed "So that is why you plan to fight the White Fang huh? Do you honestly think you can do this without someone ending up six feet under? This is the real world girls. Nothing is that simple and straight forward. I should really tell Ozpin about this" He held up his hand before they could talk back "But I won't. You girls are extraordinarily stubborn. Even if I stop you from going I know you'll make things harder for me. So how about a deal"

"…A deal?" Weiss eyed suspiciously. Arashi had become awfully accepting in a short period of time

"Yes a deal. You girls can do what you want" Arashi shrugged before looking at Blake "That is if you give the location of the meeting place of the White Fang"

"Why?" Blake asked carefully

"I don't know if you know this but the divisions have been worried about the threat the White Fang pose to Vale. They would do anything for a sliver of information on them. If you can get me the details, I can sneak into the meeting and do a little…sightseeing. I could also shadow you just in case you get into trouble" He grinned holding out his hand "An address would do. That is all I need"

Blake hesitantly grabbed his hand where she felt a mental connection forge between them. She gave him the information he wanted and let go instantly. She did not want to have her past read, not yet anyway.

After a short moment collating the information Arashi smiled "Well well well. An abandoned building. How cliché" Looking at all his students Arashi waved at them "Well thanks for the info. Have a safe mission~"

"Wait you're leaving? Just like that?" Yang exclaimed "You're not going to have our butts on a silver platter?"

"Nope! See ya~"

The whole team blinked owlishly when Arashi left the room, closing the door behind him. It was Yang that summed up their collective thoughts.

"Well…that happened"

Leaning against the door the door Arashi felt a mixture of danger and relief. In these short few minutes he had gotten an idea of how deadly the White Fang is right now. At any time the people on the list could be killed one after another. He knew through his thought excises that it would take as much time to organise a mass counter offensive as it to launch on in the first place. And the White Fang had a head start. The only option was to end this all before they all die.

But this was also an opportunity. A chance to really close the case of the Winter family.

Perhaps once the White Fang had been neutralised then Arashi could find peace in Annabelle's death.

* * *

><p><strong>And there my friends is what I'm talking about.<strong>

**Arashi's story is a story that is independent from the main plot with it's own motivations and threats while only being slightly tied to Canon. I hope this fixes some of the complaints I have been receiving.**

**But still, the most important to thing to note is the time gap between Annabelle's death and the beginning of Beacon. I don't know if I enforced it enough but let me tell you now. **

**During that time gap ARASHI DISCOVERED A SECRET WEAPON.**

**Thats right, and you ain't going to know about it until later on in the story.**

**Speaking of secret weapons, here are the things you were supposed to learn this chapter.**

**-The whole of Team RWBY can take on Arashi when he is not going 100%**

**-Some crap about how teachers learn from students the same way students learn from their teachers.**

**-Arashi found a link between the events concerning Annabelle and the White Fang.**

**-Some shit is going down in Vale!**

**And that is about it. It think... ****Anyway, this is it for today. I really need some sleep. **

**This is Loric Kane, signing out**

**zzzzz**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
